Vampire Chronicles of Hotel Transylvania: New Places, New Beginnings
by Gotham317
Summary: A collection of stories and adventures of the Drac Pack before, during, and after the events of Vampire Chronicles in Hotel Transylvania, mostly the Hotel Transylvania franchise 1/2/TV/3.
1. Vampire Desire

Elisa sat on the bed of her private hotel room for a long while, having explained to Dracula what she remembered having since meeting him as a child, but strangely she couldn't understand why she told him, only remembering the recent events that occurred. She had accompanied Dracula and Johnny toward Dracula's private chambers, a large darkened room that seemed cold and empty, and all that could be seen was a large portrait of a beautiful gothic woman. But what seemed the most surprising was the woman looked a lot like Elisa herself. The Count revealed it was his long dead wife, Martha Lubov, when he tore down a curtain that covered half the portrait and it revealed himself in the portrait, smiling happily as he and Martha held hands. Elisa could hear the hurt bitterness in his voice when he hissed those words, "She was killed by your kind!" and his eyes glowing a menacing blue while his figure was silhouetted in the shadows, as though he were nothing but a shadow himself. Elisa was deeply shocked when Dracula explained his story about how Martha died; she was killed by an angry mob who unfairly accused them for terrorizing their town.

Hearing the hatred for the humans from Dracula himself, Elisa became very conflicted about her feelings for him, and guilty for what these real monsters had done to Dracula's beloved wife. She knew she could never be with him, fearfully certain her loved ones back home would shun her again. And she feared the second she first set foot into the hotel, he viewed her as the same as that mob and he would take a chance at revenge on her for Martha by killing her. Now she understood that those humans were the very reason why Dracula had this hotel built, why he became such an overprotective and controlling father; he only wanted to keep Mavis safe. Elisa's own father wanted to keep her safe because he lost her mother as well. He refused to understand her feeling just as much as everyone else she knew did; almost like the humans who misjudged him, they had a fear of the unknown and only cared about destroying it, simply for being different, and believing that monsters are evil creatures with no other intent than to snatch misbehaving children from their families and drag them off into the shadows to be eaten.

But Elisa knew this wasn't true. The monsters weren't evil or nothing more than animals hungry for the flesh and souls of misbehaving children. They were people too, with families and hopes and dreams and fears, too. And the hotel she discovered was a sanctuary to hide away from all of the terrible persecution they had suffered at the hands of fearful and ignorant humans. She felt as if she had discovered a place where she can fit in. After all, she had this strange ability to communicate with ghosts. She found them fascinating, if only other people could understand, then her family would never have betrayed her to an insane asylum. Elisa began to wonder why people hated Dracula in the first place. Was it simply because for being a vampire and not a human? Was it because of what Dracula had done to the characters she heard in that story told by Bram Stoker? Or had there been some twisted misunderstanding that was long forgotten? Whatever the reason, Elisa wished it had never happened so she wouldn't feel so ashamed right now, and even worst hating her own kind so much for how it conflicted with her own feelings for Dracula.

She remembered her childhood; the memory of when she first met him and how he saved her life, and he had been so nice to her, if a bit scary at first. He could have been her friend back then, if her father hadn't behaved so hostile toward him to drive him away that night he brought her back to the campsite. Back at that old village in the forest past the cemetery, she remembered that was where she really felt something for him. When she stared into his beautiful blue eyes as they glistened in the moonlight, and even without his powers, they hypnotized her and she didn't want to break their gaze. It was as though she had at last found something she never knew she had been missing.

However, Elisa felt unsure if he truly felt the same way about her, as from what she had seen, Dracula would always remain deeply in love with Martha and forever loyal to her memory. Then she remembered he confessed he had developed feelings for her. Did that mean he felt something back at the village too? Was it possible that they had truly zinged? She believed with every fiber of her being that they had, and not surprisingly it made her long for him.

All the times they had spent together she looked back on them; how he seemed to try being gentle if forcing her into her witch disguise, she had noticed once or twice he actually tried to look away and spare her some privacy like a respectful gentleman. The strange way they had crashed into each other while Johnny went careening around on a witch's broomstick or after she fell off the scooter in the gym to liven up the game of charades, she felt his slender and masculine body beneath the expensive old clothing when she accidently landed on top of his figure while trying not think about what he looked like without his clothing. At least not until they bumped into each other while wearing towels, she had felt her heart pounding in her ears and butterflies in her stomach when she saw his exposed naked chest, especially those muscles and broad shoulders, and she could tell he had a nice booty. Even by the pool she had seen the way he looked at her when he got to see her in her bikini, how funny and flattering it was to see his eyes almost pop out of his head like a cartoon character and his pale face changed to a bright red color.

But Elisa knew it would be impossible for them to be together. He was right; if only the world was different then it might be possible. If her father ever found out, Elisa knew he would kill her, figuratively and literally, and if not for worse, kill Dracula for it. And while she regretted encouraging Mavis to stand up to him and try leaving again, Elisa felt like she was betraying Dracula. They were alone together in the guest room. Elisa sat beside him at their small dinner table. Dracula was still with her, sitting companionably beside her, still hoping she will feel better after telling him what was wrong. When she did tell him the entire story over how they first met when she was a child, he remembered it all like it was yesterday. She looked lovely in his eyes with how sad she looked. So lonely. So vulnerable. Just like him.

However, there was more to what he began to feel in this moment besides empathy as he sat next her, so much more. He was drawn to her. He longed for her. He craved for her. Ever since they had reunited in that fake village last night. The Count vaguely remembered her as that lost little human girl, so alone and frightened, yet full of curiosity and adventure, and he remembered sensing bravery in that little girl. She reminded him of Mavis when she was a little girl. Now here she was again, having grown up into a beautiful young woman with that same adventurous spirit and still as brave as she is lovely, and it made him long for her a whole lot more.

At first, Dracula had believed their re-encounter in the village to be a coincidence and thought he had seen the last of her, the last time he would ever see another human after locking her in the shack in that village set up and believed she had escaped when he left. All of a sudden she had shown up, and she wasn't alone. There were two of them, and he was determined to get rid of them both as quickly as possible. Despite their rocky start, Dracula actually found himself enjoying in helping Elisa get into a witch costume. Even though he was a gentleman, he tried desperately not to peek too much at her in her underwear while she changed her clothes. It made his heart sped up at how alluring she looked half naked, but it confused and frightened him when he had seen her in her undergarments he had felt his erection slowly rising which thankfully didn't give him away.

Throughout their adventures, something in him started to change at their continued awkward encounters; how they crashed into each other twice that same night, and their faces were so close they could have kissed. Indeed, after kissing her for the first time when she accidently kissed him on the lips, Dracula had pulled away, half-frightened at what happened. He found himself very much wanting to kiss Elisa, to feel her lips against his own. And he got wish, but if nothing more than to hold her body against his own. As time seemed to freeze between them, he realized he liked having her on top of him when twice they had crashed into one another, never wanting her to go.

It became very intense and difficult to fight his developing attraction for Elisa when he saw her in her very revealing swimwear which barely covered her at all. She almost appeared naked beside him, yet her private parts were still covered enough to make him crave strongly to see the rest hidden beneath her clothing. Dracula came very close to it right after they had ran into each other when she got out of the spa to get away from Eunice and Wanda, and how she looked at him when she saw him in a towel, and the look in her eyes when she smiled at his figure flattered him.

Through all their encounters, the Count saw more to her than her physical beauty, overwhelmingly alluring though it was. She stood up to him when she believed he was being unfair and foolish, but she was so much fun and very kind to the monsters when she wasn't being such a nuisance. And she had a wonderful singing voice that could make the sirens jealous, even through that loud ear-pounding music she and Johnny played in the lounge.

But she had stirred within him guilt in several ways; guilt that both frightened and confused him. Through his feelings for her, ever since their reunion in that phony town, and even worse since she first arrived at the hotel, he felt the agony of betrayal toward Martha. He vowed to always be a faithful widower and would never love another again. However, Dracula found himself falling in love with a human girl at first sight, like another zing. And he felt that pain of guilt when Elisa spoke how Mavis loved and trusted him. The way she spoke of it made him reconsider lying and tricking Mavis, but he reserved long before he did what he believed he had to do. He had to protect his only child, and for some reason he felt a need to protect this human girl he so admired and desired all at once. He felt guilty for not being able to tell her why he didn't erase her memories back in the graveyard in the first place. It was because of how he felt about her, that perhaps the vampire wanted her to remember him, to know where to find him and his hotel.

All these things he felt, they were indescribable, words were a hollow nothingness, these emotions swirled inside him like a storm, and felt soothingly calm and at peace all at once. Seeing her as she was now, he had this feeling to comfort her and make her pain, whatever was causing it, to go away. Even in this way he wanted to protect her. Feeling an overwhelming urge he couldn't control, Dracula slowly tilted her chin in his direction and slowly leaned in as his eyes half closed to kiss her. It seemed Elisa was going to return it when she suddenly pulled back.

"No, we shouldn't do this," she said.

He pulled back and froze in shock.

"I could hurt your family and your friends, not to mention all of monsterkind."

Dracula was silent as he listened, stunned by what she was saying. "But I want to," he whispered.

"But after what you said happened to Martha... it makes me feel ashamed to be human."

"As I said before, you and Johnny, including your mother, you are good ones," he soothed.

He brought her figure closer to him and hugged her gently, which she returned as she cried her remaining tears. They released a few minutes later as she tried to wipe her last tears away and their eyes locked to each other.

Dracula whispered in a soothing voice, "Kiss me."

"What?" Elisa gasped, flustered.

"I do have feelings for you, Elisa... And I vant to kiss your lips again," he said in both sincerity and teasingly, as he gently pulled her closer to his face.

Elisa wanted to kiss him back, but she was so nervous she resisted. Dracula could feel this from how she tensed at his touch, and while he didn't want to force her, it made her more alluring, how he felt a desperate craving to taste her lips and kiss her, to show her how he felt. But he was a widower, he had to remain faithful to his dead wife. But would Martha not also want him to be happy? To find someone else to love again? For so long he had been alone, except for Mavis living here, and for so long Dracula reserved himself to never again taste the tempting flavor of the forbidden fruit that is lust. But if it was only lust, despite physical pleasure, it was hollow. And he wanted more, he wanted companionship and love to show her he was worthy, and a woman to love him back for who he is.

In the moments Elisa temporarily resisted him, Dracula felt his own desire for her grow stronger than ever, and at first wanted to resist what he felt because of the one big thing that made her forbidden to him, being a human. He hated himself, for a few seconds frozen in a world of their own, as he thought about how this all made him a traitor in not just Martha's memory, but to his friends, his daughter, his family, and especially monsterkind. But it was a losing battle within him and he knew it, an agonizing torment of burning desire and a storm of turmoil and conflicting loyalties and desires. For two days he wanted her and the human boy out of his hotel and out of his life, but now he couldn't bare to see her go.

It's power, her power over him that even she was unaware of, was dominating him and he feared it. But he embraced it all at once when he felt it on a physical level of an erection in his pants as he studied her thoroughly and could not tear his gaze away from her enchanting green eyes, and he didn't want to try as he might. They were both fighting a losing battle and they knew it, as ancient primal instincts that were part of all creatures in all of evolution or creation fought their way to the surface of two longing souls.

In the end, they won the battle. Elisa and Dracula found themselves in a gentle lip lock as the young woman suddenly found herself kissing those cold soft lips of a powerful vampire. Elisa didn't know what to do at first, as it came as a complete surprise to her, as though something had pushed her head forward or was his own strength superior enough to win. But her resistance evaporated and she slowly embraced him, as did he as one of his hands went to lower her back and the other buried in her hair to bring her closer to his figure.

Elisa opened her mouth a bit, and Dracula took it as a signal to deepen the kiss further, while he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, slowly falling back onto the soft bed comforters. He deepened their kiss as he moaned in pleasure. His heart began beating faster against his chest. They fiercely made out for several minutes just tasting each other and embracing each other. A powerless Elisa felt overwhelmed in the embrace of a vampire atop her. She felt a hunger to feel more of him, while Dracula felt his blood boil and an increasing erection grew inside of his pants.

Dracula gave in to a gnawing desire to deepen their kiss, penetrating her mouth with his slightly cold tongue to taste more of her. She did the same while she slipped her warmer tongue inside of his mouth. Elisa's tongue felt the average blunt teeth expected to be found in most average humans, yet a part of her was surprised to feel his sharp fangs, deadly enough to pierce delicate skin. She was careful not to let it happen, and Dracula understood this when he nearly swallowed her tongue.

For a long glorious intense moment, they continued to explore each other this way while tasting each other's mouths; Elisa tasting a sweet icy wildness she couldn't describe or place inside Dracula's mouth. Dracula got lost in the warm cavern that is Elisa's mouth, which tasted of a sweet warmth he also couldn't place, but it didn't matter cause it made him want more. His tongue found her own and he decided to play with it by tangling or dancing around her tongue.

They panted through their noses as their kissing and tongue tying got very intense, their desires and hunger rose higher. Elisa felt his bulge within his pants and she got an idea. She tightened her embrace on her vampire lover, her crotch getting damp as she grinded her hips into him. She got wetter and wetter while she continued grinding him. When she did this, she felt his hips gyrating into her and from what she felt he was getting just as aroused as she was.

They broke their kiss to take deep heavy breaths, trails of saliva connecting them long after their lips separated. Elisa looked up at Dracula with amazement, impressed at what a fantastic kisser he was, but she grew nervous when she saw his eyes glowing that infamous laser red color. But the vampire wasn't angry, he was hungry. Hungry for desire. Hungry for lust, smiling seductively down at her.

"I vant you, Elisa," Dracula gasped huskily, clear with passion and lust. "I vant you more than ever, more than anything right now." There was an undertone of urgency in his voice, as if trying to keep himself under control just long enough before he completely gave in.

"Uh, Drac... are you alright?" Elisa asked, worriedly.

"I vant to fuck you!" Dracula interrupted her with a slight snare. "I vant to fuck you so hard until I hit orgasm!" He used his magic to remove his cape as it dropped to the floor. His breathing became harder as he felt his erection begging for release. Sweat broke out on his pale forehead as he began removing his tie.

Elisa sat up and pulled him back for another series of powerful all-consuming tongue kissing, but she often took breaks to eagerly help him remove the rest of his restrictive clothing, starting with the dress jacket and shirt. Dracula reached down to grab part of the dress of her witch costume and removed it, now leaving her in her underwear, black tights, and her bra.

"I don't know how long I waited for a moment like this!" Elisa admitted through heavy breathing and between passionate kissing.

"Oh, I do," Dracula admitted through a lustful growl as he removed his pants completely. He looked at her bra, impressed at what he saw and his wicked smile widened.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Then he helped Elisa remove her tights. She was left in her underwear and bra, while he was in his bat pattern boxers and a white undershirt. Though his blue eyes continued to burn red with desire, Dracula held onto enough self-control to gently stroke Elisa's skin on her stomach and up to her chest, wanting to feel more of her bosom beneath the bra. She stretched her arms up to allow him to savor the touch.

"Please be gentle with me. I'm new at this," she pleaded vulnerably to him.

"I understand," he whispered with half closed red eyes.

He reached around her back to unhook her bra and tossed it away. It took his breath away to gaze at two nicely round orbs for breasts, exposed to the vampire's depraved sight. He let her take off his undershirt to allow her a view of his beautiful masculine chest. Smirking, Dracula playfully pushed her down on her bed and thumbed at her left nipple while he suckled her right breast. Elisa gasped sharply at the touch of Dracula's tongue gliding from nipple to nipple while he continued to massage or suckle her breasts.

"Oh! Ohh! Ohhh, Drac!" cried Elisa, feeling so aroused.

After he finished playing with her breasts, Dracula removed her dampened underwear. Kissing his way down her abdomen, he sighted her pussy, already wet with vaginal juice. Slightly hairy and virginal, Dracula smirked dangerously as he stared at her crotch. The prize he'd wanted for so long now, the spot where their bodies would connect and bring them together at long last.

Her skin felt amazingly warm and soft; she was perfect even with her human skin tone and it made Dracula think he was looking at a perfected piece of art. At first, Elisa felt nervous, trying to push away the thought to cover herself, thinking she was unworthy to have the legendary Count Dracula looking at her completely naked. But the look in his eyes reassured her there was nothing to be concerned about and she smiled in relief.

Dracula leaned forward to give her another kiss and she returned it, while she sat up to help him remove his boxers. Elisa shrieked when she sighted his long and hardened dick shooting straight up after removing his boxers, the head already leaking precum readied for what was to come. She looked away for a moment, unsure of what to think as it looked so big and powerful.

Dracula chuckled at her reaction as he whispered teasingly, "Don't freak out, Beloved."

As he steadily positioned her beneath him, he began kissing and nipping at the nipples of her breasts. She gasped and moaned in pleasure. As he kissed and licked his way up to her neck, she felt his fangs gently nip at her skin while he playfully teased her with them. They were slightly painful as she moaned in pleasure, but they were only playful nips. She began kissing his neck and shoulder blade, wrapping her arms around his back, and biting him lightly with her normal teeth. His hands massaged all over her body, gently making his way between her legs, where he spread her legs wide open and positioned himself over her by lowering himself on top of her. Sliding his hardened cock across the entrance to her sopping wet pussy, Dracula drew his hand across the smooth expanse of Elisa's crotch and spread the nether lips wide open.

"Remember... be gentle..." Elisa whispered.

"I promise." Dracula nodded.

Steadily, the tip of his cock entered her pussy, easily slipping in thanks to her vaginal juice. Slipping in deeper and deeper to connect their bodies. Elisa whimpered in agony as she could feel him sliding his ice cold hardened cock much further inside her warm pussy. Dracula released a loud moan of fulfillment he had not felt in a very long time. Elisa felt her pulse quicken when she felt an enormous stinging pain inside her loins while she started to bleed since this is her first time, but she remained strong and put on a brave face for him. As he seemed to sense her discomfort, Dracula wrapped his long arms around her and he kissed her on the lips comfortingly.

"I love you, Elisa," he whispered warmly. "I've loved you since we met again in the village."

"Ohhh, Drac..." Elisa breathed in pain as though her loins were on fire. "I love you, Dracula. I adore you!"

Those were the very words he needed to hear. And the Count began his dance with a steady but strong rhythm when their connection was complete. With strong yet gentle thrusts, he withdrew then delved into her. She heard his cock made wet, sloppy and creamy sounds as he pumped in and out of her pussy. At the same time he was struggling to keep his urging impulses at bay, just long enough to allow Elisa to adjust to the rhythm of his movements and feel of his prick moving inside of her, keeping in mind she was new to this. But it was a dream come true for Dracula, a dream he had for so many lonely filled decades ever since he lost his beloved Martha.

She groaned from both pain and pleasure, slowly subsiding discomfort as it turned into hunger. She got used to the feel of his rhythm. A fire ignited within her loins and in his prick. She wrapped her legs around his lower waist and butt to bring him closer, guiding him and encouraging him to go deeper within her. He released a vibrating growl, which might have been a weird purring sound, as he increased the pace complying with her want for more. Harder and faster, their breathing quickened as the fires of passion and desire changed from a campfire into a bonfire. The only other sounds in the room were the thumping of the bed's headboard against the wall and the heavy breathing matched with heavy moaning.

"Ohhhh, Drac... oh, Dracula..." Elisa breathed. "Oh, Drac... ohhhh!"

"Elisa... ohhh... Elisa..." Dracula moaned heavily as the fire burned within his body, causing him to feel hunger for more while he continued and held a steady pace of his thrusting, he wailed, "Holy rabies! Hoolllly fucking rabies!"

They became further entangled with each other, their bodies constricted with each other as though to further connect themselves in their carnal dance. It drove them deeper and onward as Dracula began gnawing at her neck again, careful enough not break the skin, and one of his hands rubbed and kneaded at her breasts while his other long arm was wrapped around her back. Elisa had one hand stroke though his soft night black hair, mussing it up, while her other hand clawed at his muscular back as though she was holding on for dear life, and her legs pulled and begged him to go deeper inside her.

As he pushed and forced himself even harder against her than before while her legs pulled him inward, their pace increased a notch and the bonfire within them both had changed into a raging inferno. They began another deep and passionate open mouthed kiss, blanketing each other's faces with saliva as they continued to cry each other's names in ecstasy, enough so their voices began to echo down the halls.

* * *

The Shrunken Head on their guest room door smirked at what it heard, while it's neighbors nearby got annoyed as they shouted their signature phrases or other words...

"Do not disturb!"

"Whoever's making all that racket, keep it down out there!"

"People are trying to sleep here!"

"Shut the hell up!"

In their room, Eunice, in a robe and with her hair in curlers, complained to her husband, "Ugh, once again we get a room too close to a wild honeymooning couple who can't keep it to themselves!"

"Oh, I don't know, Honey." Frank smiled, wearing nothing but his boxers. "What's wrong with it? It kind of puts me in the mood."

"Oye! I'm going to have a word with Drac about this," Eunice groaned, rolling her eyes, but then winced when she felt him pinch her butt. "Ooh, Frank!" she giggled.

"Mom! Dad! I'm trying to sleep here!" Hank complained irately.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm starting to get in the mood with your father again." Eunice playfully stroked Frank's chin. "How about you go out and check on your friends, or better yet, make sure whoever is making all that racket should keep it down."

With a grudging nod, Hank got out of bed and left the room.

In another hotel room, Wayne laid awake in maddening annoyance at his rowdy kids until they began to fall asleep. All of a sudden, the wolf pups started howling at the shouting shrunken heads, and in addition to the sounds made by an unknown love making couple. Wanda slept beside him but she was also awakened by those strange noises, though she had a look on her face that told she didn't like the foul language the couple screamed.

Murray and Pedro sat wide awake in their sarcophagus-like beds wondering what all that noise was and when it was going to stop any time soon. Griffin, in his room, tried to enjoy a good book before going to sleep but had difficulty drowning out the noise. The Hydraberg snapped their eyes open at all the racket. The husband and wife skeletons were relaxing in bed until they were rudely interrupted by the cries of the couple. The witch maids ceased what they were doing in cleaning out an empty guest room upon hearing the couple's cries. Blobby and Wendy tried to drown out the noises by covering their ears with pillows only to shove the pillows inside their bodies.

Johnny awoke with a start in the vacant hotel guest room Mavis had shown him to, hearing strange cries coming from another room far away from his and so many Shrunken Heads, one of which was on his door, crying out, "Do not disturb!"

The red-headed boy got out of his bed, still in his clothes but with the bulky jacket hanging on a chair nearby, and opened the door to look up and down the hall in curiosity. "What's going on?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Just another honeymooning couple who don't know how to keep it down," his Shrunken Head replied sarcastically.

"Maybe, but why do those voices sound so familiar?" Johnny added thoughtfully.

* * *

"Oh, God!" Elisa cried loudly. "Oh, God, Dracula... harder... Fuck me, ohh, harder!"

"Prepare to cry, Bikini Baby!" Dracula roared, his eyes glowing red. He seemed to become more animalistic and primal as he continued thrusting at a rapid pace into her, an ancient instinct he could barely hold back any longer drove him on to claim this human girl as his rightful mate.

"ELISA!" he screamed. "Ohhh... you... are... mine!"

They were sweating bullets. The flames of their love making had become all too consuming. Elisa got an unexpected burst of strength from her wild vampire lover's proclamation as she squeezed his midriff tighter with her perfect long legs, and while she affronted his tongue with hers in another deep tongue twisting kiss, and slipping her arms under his, she flipped him over and she was on top of him. This took him completely by surprise at her actions.

"No! _You_ are mine!" she proclaimed in a husky voice.

Her pace increased when Elisa arched up and back as she gasped deeply from a brief bolt of pain and pleasure. She began gyrating her hips strong and hard into his as she felt his organ harden inside her. She clung to his broad shoulders, hypnotizing Dracula as he watched the sway of her long brown hair and her large breasts shaking so well, and her hips pumping up and down over him like a basketball. Despite the pain, Elisa was doing her best to please the vampire as she rode him.

"Oh, c'mon, Elisa, nice!" Dracula grunted blissfully with a dangerous smile.

While he pulled her down for more deepened kisses, she kissed him back, both of them moaning into each other's mouths. He growled lustfully and he held on to her breasts to playfully massage them. Then, Dracula started to thrust. Still kissing Elisa intensely, Dracula started to thrust his hips upward into his human lover, matching her perfectly in their increased rhythm. Elisa gasped in surprise at first, but she got used to it immediately. They began to kiss even harder. Starting with closed lips, until they danced their tongues out in the open, wailing louder and louder.

Elisa let out gasping breathes of carnal pleasure, becoming lost in the raging storm of bliss and ecstasy as she felt her body ache because it had become a torture for her. For Dracula, this was everything he wanted and everything he dreamed of. As he seemed to sense his human lover's predicament he just gave her more, fucking her harder than ever, sharing with her all that he was in a dream world they have together. And he could see in her eyes that she returned the feeling as they continued fucking in perfect sync with each other, their sweaty hips creating the perfect clapping sound.

It had been ten minutes throughout their wild love-making of lying on the bed or bouncing on top of him until the time had come. Her human vaginal walls tightened around his vampire cock, causing him to make snorting grunts as the two lovers began to feel the oncoming storm of a climax.

"Drac!" Elisa gasped. "I think something's about to burst!"

"I can feel it, too!" Dracula replied. "Let's do it together!"

"Oh, yes!" Elisa shouted louder than ever. An explosion flowing through her body and Dracula's both as he took it as a signal and drove them both over the edge.

At last, in a sudden wave they peaked with an orgasm finale. Elisa screamed to the heavens when she came hard over his cock. Dracula released an ear-piercing roar that shook the walls. His vampiric seed shooting straight into her cunt, but it didn't reach her womb due to her sitting upon him and because she sat upon him it overflowed him on his crotch as well as hers. In slow motion, it overwhelmed and splashed her lower body like she had been lit aflame with a firebrand, and it became a beacon of light in Dracula's dark lonely world.

"AH-HAH-HAH! WHOA-HO-HOOOO!" Dracula laughed ecstatically, amazed at what he felt and experienced now, as he thought he would never again feel such wonderful joy and true completion since Martha died.

He remained frozen for a few seconds, mouth still wide open after the laughs of delight died away as his mind steadily returned to a state of real thought and reasoning. An exhausted Elisa had collapsed upon his chest. Then Dracula started laughing too hysterically when his own thoughts returned and he recovered from their stunning climax, and he felt the slow growing puddle of his cum staining the mattress.

For the first time in such a long time, he felt something he thought was beyond him. He felt alive again. And he wanted more. Dracula's carnal hunger returned quickly enough and he gently, if forcefully, pulled Elisa into another wild tongue exchange around the teeth kiss.

Elisa panted through their kissing with amazement and confusion, "Y... you're not done?! Oh, God! You're an animal!"

"Better! I'm a vampire!" Dracula yelled, ecstatically.

The red hue returned to his eyes and he tightened his grasp on her, not wanting to let go as though part of him feared she would disappear and this was nothing more than a dream, a powerful figment of his imagination from so many lonely years of longing. Their luxurious bed had become of mess of wrinkled sheets and tangled blanket covers, a few plush pillows had fallen in their love making frenzy, a couple of dents on the wall told of their sexual passions caused the bed to hit the wall, and a large wet stain left on the mattress from the spot where they had hit their climax.

Dracula squeezed her tight in his embrace as his own strength returned. He flipped them both over to allow himself to be on top of her again. Dracula continued to kiss Elisa deeply while simultaneously teasing her with more thrusting, but he realized too late he flipped harder than intended and they rolled off the bed and onto the carpeted floor with a hard thump. The impact of the fall made his organ separate from her crotch. Dracula found himself lying on his back with Elisa right next to him, panting heavily, clearly tired out from their wild love making.

"Oh-ho-ho!" he laughed hysterically as he sat up, but clearly happier than he'd been in a long time, impressed with this human girl and the strength she possessed. "Oh, my!" Dracula cried through panting and feeling so invigorated. "Wh-who is this girl, Lady Fucks-a-lot? Oh, boy!" He sat up as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Elisa, if this is truly your first time, and I'm so privileged it's me, then you are amazing!" He clapped his long hands together. "You have to admit, the sex was wonderful. And so much fun. We nailed it!"

The vampire's smile faded as he took a closer look at his human lover. She was laying on her back and panting heavily, clutching at her stomach. Fogged vision danced in her eyes as she waited for the aching yet blissful pain to subside, as she felt her body shaking from the after effects of the incredible sex.

"Elisa!" Dracula cried worryingly as he crawled towards her. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I've hurt you!"

Elisa looked up at him when her vision cleared up and smiled while she touched his cheek. Her face red and flushed from her own heavy breathing. "No, I'm okay," she gasped. "Your right, that was fun. I've never felt anything so amazing before. To say it felt really good is a great understatement. I just need to catch my breath."

Lightly stroking her with his fingertip up her stomach and between her breasts, Dracula smiled wickedly as he asked seductively, "Do you think you could handle more? I can go all day."

She smiled while he picked her up in his strong arms and placed her back on the bed, where she noticed the warm sticky liquid on the covers and grinned in embarrassment.

Dracula waved it away. "Don't worry about it. I will ask housekeeping to clean it later." He smiled teasingly at her and she chuckled again.

He slid his arms around her, and kissed her deeply with such passion as she guided him into her once more. She gasped quietly at the feeling of his prick inside her and she embraced him. Once again he began another rhythm and increased the pace as they felt themselves become enveloped in the flames of hunger and lust, yelling each other's names as it grew.

Then their climax came on stronger and quicker than expected as the crashing wave of incredible fulfillment had come out of the blue, causing them to scream their names once again. Elisa's climax was enough to stimulate Dracula's own as he finally came to peak, ejecting more of his semen deep into his human lover's womb, which this time made it.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and a group of familiar teenagers stormed in.

* * *

Johnny followed the echo of those familiar voices, though he thought with such thick stone walls in an old castle like this, they would have been better at sound proofing. He came to the room Dracula had brought Elisa in, and he could hear faint but loud cries of some kind from behind the door.

Around the corner, Hank had met up with Pedro and Wendy and each of them complained or wondered where all that noise was coming from. Wendy suggested going to Mavis' room when she naively thought that since Mavis had fallen in love with Johnny, the two of them must be 'doing it.' And by those words, the group of friends got it in their heads that Mavis was having her first love making with Johnny.

Mavis, on the other hand, had made her way down the hall, after being awoken by the screaming. As the Shrunken Heads continued to shout, several more monster guests opened their doors to see what was going on and where that harsh roar came from. One of them was Eunice, complaining to her sweet niece about having a room to close to a wild couple again, but Frank quickly pulled her back inside. She met up with her friends, who accused her of 'doing it' when she had no idea on what they were talking about and blankly pointed out how can she be 'doing it' when she's standing right in front of them, which convinced her friends what they believed wasn't true. Then she saw Johnny at one of the doors, asking, "What's going on, Johnny?"

The red-head gave a startled yelp. "Oh, Mavis, it's just you." Johnny calmed down as he put a hand on his heart. "And the rest of you too." He noticed Hank, Pedro and Wendy right behind her.

"It looks like you guys aren't the ones 'doing it' after all," Pedro said, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny was confused.

"They thought all the noise we've been hearing was from us," Mavis explained.

Johnny's blue cheeks changed their color to red. "Ohhh." But he decided to get to the point. "Uh, what're you guys doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Mavis explained. "I started hearing weird noises and my room's on another floor. Vampire hearing can be pretty acute, you know." She smiled shyly at him, and he returned it with his own love struck grin.

"Yeah... it can..." Johnny sighed, before shaking his head to snap out of it. "I-I mean, uh... I couldn't sleep either. What do you think's going on in there? I hope they're not fighting."

"Who's fighting?" Wendy asked.

"Dracula and Elisa," Johnny replied.

"Oh no," Mavis gasped, looking concerned. "Do you think we should see if they're okay? I left them earlier today to give them some privacy, because I overheard my dad planning a dinner date with her." The groups' eyes widened when they heard this. "I thought they would at least talk because Elisa looked sad earlier, remember?"

"Yeah. Let's just make sure they're okay." Johnny agreed, and so did everyone else.

He began to reach for the door knob, but the Shrunken Head shouted urgently at him, "DO NOT DISTURB!"

"What?" Johnny was annoyed. "I just wanna see if Drac and Ellie are okay!"

"If they're fighting, we wanna help stop it!" Hank added irately.

"Trust me, kids," the Shrunken Head warned them. "If you'll pardon the expression, but I'm dead serious when I say 'Do not disturb' here! They're better than okay. In fact, I'd say they're CLOSER to each now than ever, so close it's like they're trying to be the same person."

The kids exchanged confused expressions, then leaned their ears in closer to the door and listened to the not so muffled cries, shouts of inappropriate language and the creaking of bed springs.

"Oh, Dracula! Oh, God! HERE IT COMES!" screamed Elisa, and it was followed by a vampiric roar that made the door shutter.

The kids drew back immediately, eyes widened while they blankly looked at one another.

"Yyyyyeah... I say they're okay," Johnny tried to hide embarrassment, at last figuring out what was really going on.

"Are you sure they're okay?" Mavis asked suspiciously, while more guests began to open their doors to see what was going on. "I'm going to make sure."

"Mavis, wait!" Johnny panicked, but he was too late in stopping her because she opened the door.

* * *

Mavis practically threw open the door and stormed right into the guest room. A terrified Johnny and the rest of the group followed her in tow. Mavis wanted so badly to see what Johnny was afraid they were going to see and hoped her father wasn't trying to hurt Elisa. But her eyes were met by a sight she will regret for the rest of her undead life. She thought watching Kitty Cartwright changing the Nosepicker's diapers on Bad Friday was terrible, but this was far worse.

Dracula lay on top of Elisa, his backside and hips gyrating in-between her legs. His buttocks could be seen moving in rhythm. Elisa's legs were pressed against his butt pulling him inward. Both of them made high-pitched moans of sexual pleasure. Their clothes lay scattered on the floor and their bodies completely exposed to her eyes that even made Mavis's brain hurt.

"HOLY RABIES!" Mavis shrieked.

"OH, MY GOD!" Johnny yelled.

"AAAHHH! THEY'RE NAKED!" Hank shouted, giving his infamous girlish squeal.

"ARGH! I'M BLIND!" Pedro hollered, shielding his eyes.

"URGH! THE HORROR!" Wendy squealed.

Hearing their voices, Dracula's head shot up and glanced over his shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he bellowed.

Elisa screamed at this sudden intrusion. The kids screamed. Mavis screamed, the exact same scream she made on Bad Friday four years ago. Johnny screamed the same way he did when he first found out the monsters at the hotel weren't in costumes. Dracula let out a cry, the same cries he made when under the pool water, as he stumbled out of the bed. He immediately tried gathering some clothes or something to cover himself with, preserve some of his dignity and spare his precious daughter the sight of his and Elisa's nudity. All the while he stumbled and tripped over his own scattered clothes on the floor and landed on the floor face first.

All he could find to cover himself with was the blanket that Elisa crawled under to hide and cover herself. He was lucky it was thick and big enough to cover themselves. Dracula shot a brief cold glare at the kids, which they didn't need to see through their fingers to know the hormone induced and maddened vampire was giving them.

"Kids!" Dracula squeaked in embarrassment, his pale skin going bright pink. "Um, eh, you really should knock before entering a guest's room. Didn't I teach you better than that?"

"Uhhh..." Mavis said after calming down. "What are two doing in here? We were worried you and Ellie were fighting."

"No, we were having sex," Elisa blurted out from under the covers, trying to hide her smeared green make up to keep Mavis and her monster friends from seeing her human skin tone, and mentally kicked herself for what she confessed as Dracula glared at her for saying it.

"No, Mavy!" Dracula exclaimed overly sweetly. "We're just, uh... playing a game. A game for grownups, where we... eh... see how many kinds of clothing we can, uh..."

"Dad, I know about the bats and the bees!" Mavis told him, insulted and annoyed how he still thought her so naïve about some things.

Dracula suspected that Mavis must have talked to either Eunice or Wanda about it at some point without his knowledge or even his permission. "I'm gonna have a long talk with Eunice and Wanda later. They shouldn't be telling you things you don't want to hear."

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm old enough to understand the facts of life!" She faced the couple in the bed, looking utterly stabbed in the back. "And how could you both do something so disgusting, even on my birthday!" Mavis sniffed an odd smell coming from the room. She held her nose at the unpleasant smell in disgust. "Ugh! What is that smell?" Then she noticed the large stain in the bed where the lovers had struck a climax and where blanket didn't cover up.

"Did one of you guys pee in the bed?" Pedro asking, holding his nose.

Dracula and Elisa blushed again. They didn't answer the young teens, far too embarrassed about what it was and how it was their making. But their embarrassed expressions gave them away as the kids grew repulsed when they figured it out.

"OH, DAD!" Mavis gaped.

"Mavy, I'm sorry!" Dracula desperately tried to explain. "I love Elisa and... well, things kind of got out of hand. Ugh, that's not helping either."

"You do realize that your dad's gonna kill you for this," Johnny flatly told the human woman.

"OH, NO!" Elisa exclaimed, horrified by the thought of her family, and especially her father, discovering her in bed with Count Dracula. They would personal stake Dracula through the heart and never trust Elisa to be on her own ever again. And then another dreadful thought came to her. She will get pregnant with the child of Count Dracula. Her family will be demanding the identity of the father and once they discover the baby might be a vampire, she will be forced to tell the truth and the baby might be staked. She didn't want to think those awful thoughts.

Just then, Dracula realized he heard aggravated yelling and shouting coming from the hallway. He used his advance sight ability to see pass Johnny when he heard his Shrunken Head employees yelling 'Do not disturb' along with the cranky guests giving complaints about some rowdy couple being extremely loud in their love making and demanding to know who made those ear piercing, wall shattering roars, and intensely demanding to see the Count about it immediately.

"Oh no," groaned Dracula.

From underneath the covers, Elisa apologized to the young teens, "We're so sorry about the ruckus you heard, and that you had to see us like this."

"It doesn't matter." Mavis scowled, turning her back on them and it scarred Dracula and Elisa on the inside to see her like this.

"Never mind," Hank brushed it off awkwardly. "I've heard my parents do it plenty of times back home."

"That's rough, dude." Johnny shook his head.

Dracula looked even more embarrassed that his guests continued to complain and demanded to see him. He telekinetically summoned his long cape to wrap around his body to appear he was clothed, and quickly smooth back his wildly mussed up hair. He teleported out of the room with a trail of blue mist behind him, not before he froze Mavis and friends in place to keep from exposing his secret, wisping to the end of the hall to make it look as though he just arrived. He glided down the hall with his cape cocooned around his figure and tried to make a stern expression on his face.

"Mr. Dracula, there you are!" said one of the heads of Mr. Hydraburg.

"Your Grace, the party is tonight, and I can't get my beauty rest with all that noise!" complained the skeleton husband.

"There's a honeymooning couple in that room over there being way too loud!" said a grouchy gremlin with his wife by his side nodding her head.

"Can you tell them to keep it down? I've been looking forward to the party all weekend!" growled a gargoyle.

"Alright! Calm down, everybody!" Dracula bellowed, purposely not meeting anybody's gaze so as not to blush in front of the gathered crowd, among which were some of his friends, the Steins and the Wolves and the Mummy and the Invisible Man, parted for him to get through. "I'll have a talk with them. Which room is it?"

The entire crowd pointed in the direction of the room he and Elisa had been making wild whoopee.

"Not to worry, everybody," he announced politely. "Everything will be taken care of, I'll speak with them. Go back to sleep, and rest for my daughter's party tonight."

Most of the guests did as they were told, except his friends lingered a bit longer.

"Drac, are you okay?" Wanda asked gently.

Dracula froze in place with hesitation. "Yes, Wanda, never better," he replied without meeting her gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"Through all the screaming..." Wanda said slowly. "...we thought we heard a roar."

"We recognized it as yours cause we all know you well. What's going on?" Murray questioned.

Still not looking at anybody in the eye, Dracula felt hot and flushed in the face. He turned a bright magenta. He told his friends hollowly, "I'm sorry, my friends, that was me."

In the bedroom, Elisa froze at what she thought he was about to say about him and her, but sighed in relief when he covered up the story.

"I had that terrible dream about Martha's passing again. I guess with my Mavy's birthday here now, I miss her even more."

For a moment, Elisa felt a stab of jealousy at what Dracula said, but she tried to push it away knowing why he said it, and remembering how he told about how she died earlier. Meanwhile, his friends exchanged skeptical faces at Dracula's excuse for his roars, but Frank and Wanda were the only ones smiling.

"Alright, Drac, as long as you're okay," said Frank. "We know Martha would have wanted you and Mavis to be happy."

Dracula tensed and his eyes widened, as though sensing Frank was giving him a knowing smile while his others friends went back to their rooms with raised eyebrows. He glided back into the room where Elisa waited for him. Mavis and the gang were unfrozen by hum, as the Count slouched over and sighed, "Phew. That was close."

"Why did you lie to them, Dad?" Mavis demanded furiously. "They needed to know the truth!"

"No, they don't! I don't want any scandals going on about me and my girlfriend caught in bed on your birthday!" Dracula reprimanded his daughter. "And you shouldn't be angry with me just because I found someone!"

"You're taking advantage of my friend through seduction!" snapped Mavis. "Mom would never want this!"

Her icy words grasped at Elisa's and Dracula's hearts.

"Look at me!" Dracula commanded, covering half of his face with his cape and activated his hypnotizing powers to lock Mavis's eyes, as well as Johnny's and her friends, under his spell. "You will not remember barging in on me and Elisa. As far as you're all concerned, you walked in on me using a shower because my own is being repaired," he commanded in his soothing hypno-voice.

He blinked, and his eyes changed back to normal. Mavis, Johnny and the rest of the gang blinked with blank stares. Telekinetically, Dracula had hidden Elisa's clothes under the bed and covered her form under the thick bed covers.

Suddenly Mavis covered her eyes and looked away from her father. "Oh! Sorry Dad, we didn't know you'd be in here. But why are you wearing your cape instead of a bath robe?"

"I uh, put on my cape in haste when I heard you kids come in," he lied sheepishly.

No memory of her raging at her father for falling in love with her new witch friend, nor was there a memory of her lashing out at him for betraying her mother. This was exactly how Dracula wanted it to be. He was desperate to save her trust. And knowing her friends couldn't be trusted, he had to do the same for them. He looked over at Johnny, his expression told the vampire he still can't erase his memory as a result of the contact lenses, so he aimed a silent look that said 'not a word' and the young boy nodded in understanding.

Mavis peeked through her fingers as she and the group slowly left the room, and because her father did not cover his private area upon returning to the room, she mumbled in disgust, "Sheesh, Dad, put on some clothes."

Dracula only gave his daughter an irked expression like she didn't know what she was talking about.

Johnny walked out the door, mumbling, "Maybe they should do a make love contest with Hank's parents or the werewolves."

"What was that, Johnny?" Dracula raised an eyebow, not sure he overheard him right.

"Uh, nothing, Drac," Johnny stammered."You sleep well, and we'll see you and El... uh, I mean everybody else at the party tonight." He almost gave them away. "I don't ever want to see that again," he grumbled, keeping his eyes shut as he walked back to his room to try and catch up on some sleep.

Dracula closed the door and locked it this time so no one else can walk in on them. His cape dropped to the floor, revealing to Elisa all his gloriously smooth pale vampire glory. She made up the bed again with the fallen pillows and comforter as she lay there, unconsciously tempting Dracula to her once again.

"Why did you erase their memories?" demanded Elisa.

"You saw how Mavis reacted when she saw me with you in bed," said Dracula. "I made a promise never to fall in love again because of my loyalty to Martha and with this zing thing going on... until I met you, my undead life changed. So please, don't say a word about this to her or anyone else, and let them think we parted as friends."

Elisa sighed. This was going to be a tough decision for both of them. "Very well," she caved in.

"Perhaps we should get some sleep too, Elisa, my love," he said soothingly, yet he had other thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm really worn out. You were incredible. I loved it," she said honestly. She knew his other thoughts meant more sex, but after remembering Mavis's hurt feelings, she decided to show how tired she really felt after all the excitement they shared together she yawned.

Dracula smiled at her, and climbed into bed with her. He cuddled closer to Elisa, enjoying the soft feel of a girl by his side once more. Hawaii may have been called a paradise, but in this moment for both Dracula and Elisa, this was true paradise for both of them.

The rest of the day passed without any more incidents now that everyone rested well. Dracula awoke a bit early before sunset and redressed. He found outside the door a box with what he had ordered. He had ordered his housekeeping witches to make a special dress for Elisa after talking about Martha. He placed the box next to a still sleeping Elisa. Dracula leaned down gently and kissed her lightly on the lips while he smiled longingly.

But his face momentarily dropped when the vampire realized what was to come after the party; Elisa will return to the human world with Johnny, and Dracula knew in his heart it was the right thing to do, though now he greatly wished it didn't have to be this way. Dracula left a note for Elisa on the box as he quietly left the room, and went to make the final preparations for Mavis's 118th birthday party.


	2. Up on the Roof

The celebration of a birthday party and a wedding seemed to last forever into the night and nobody really wanted it to end, but the sun would be up in a couple of hours and it was decided after the last of the fireworks had burst and sparkled the night sky, one last toast was held for the birthday girl and the newly wedded couple.

Sometime before the party, Johnny had bought two first class tickets for his and Mavis's trip to Hawaii. A hearse waited outside to take him and Mavis to the airport, along with three zombie chaperones sent to go with them by her father. The Dracula couple stood outside in the circular driveway to say goodbye to Mavis and Johnny. Dracula had been hugging Mavis so tightly he nearly smothered her out of breath, clearly not wanting her to go.

"Dad, you can let go now," she gasped through his suffocating hug and his embrace loosened a bit.

"Sorry, Mavy. It's just that I'm going to miss you so much," he answered in a braking voice.

"I'm going to miss you too, Dad," Mavis replied, shedding happy tears. "But I won't be gone forever, it's just a little while. Besides you've got my brand new mother now."

Dracula did, and he turned to gaze at his new human wife a loving smile while she was hugging Johnny.

"Have fun in Hawaii," Elisa told Johnny, while giving him a motherly hug. "And take good care of Mavis."

"You bet I will, Ellie," Johnny replied confidently. "And I know you'll take care of Drac, if how you two going wild the other day is any..." Elisa shot a hard look that said don't speak of that again, and Johnny blushed in embarrassment before clearing his throat to shut up. "Yeah, I know you guys will have a great time." Johnny noticed the two vampires looking curiously at him as he chuckled nervously.

Mavis came over to warmly embrace Elisa, her new stepmother. "I'm going to miss you both so much, but I hope you enjoy yourselves cause I know Johnny and I will. And good luck with my Dad smothering you. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Mavis. Have fun in Hawaii." Elisa returned the hug to Mavis lovingly, while Dracula and Johnny respectfully shook hands.

"Now you watch out for my Mavy," Dracula told him, placing his trust in the human boy. "And keep her safe."

"It's a promise!" Johnny saluted to the vampire like one of the guards.

"Have fun, Mavis!" Wendy said, as she tried to hug Mavis only for her body to absorb her leg, so Mavis had to gently pull her apart.

"I can't wait to hear about it when you get back," added Hank, high-fiving with Mavis.

"And make sure no humans try to scoop your brains out," warned Pedro, which earned him a slap on the back of his head by Hank. "Ow! What, dude? I'm still wary about this whole human-monster union thing."

"Pedro, the humans will never hurt me. Uncle Frank said the humans love us out there," Mavis assured her mummy friend.

As the zombie bellhops loaded the last of Mavis and Johnny's luggage into the hearse, Mavis and Dracula shared an affectionate embrace for one last time.

Dracula was nearly on the verge of tears as his daughter told him one last time, "Bye, Dad. I'll see you and Mom soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Mavy-Wavy. Have a wonderful time," he replied tearfully, before they parted.

Mavis and Johnny boarded into the hearse and the vehicle drove away to the human village and to it's local airport. Dracula and Elisa, along with the Drac Pack and their wives and kids up on the stairs, waved goodbye. Dracula shed a few tears while the hearse drove away and soon disappeared across the bridge.

"They'll be fine. I know they will," Elisa reassured him, turning his face toward hers with a touch to his cheek.

"I know it won't be easy knowing she's gone from my hotel when she's been here her whole life," he responded sadly.

"Well... I think I know how to cheer you up..." Elisa smirked seductively as she stroked his chin with a fingertip.

Suddenly Dracula stiffened his posture and smiled goofily. "Oohhh-ooh-ooh, you naughty girl. C'mere!" he growled softly.

His arms snaked around her body and pulled her into his embrace, before magically teleporting them to the highest rooftop of the hotel.

Looking around in surprise at how he was able to use teleportation so suddenly, Elisa looked at him unsure. "Here, on the roof? Are you sure?"

"It's our wedding night, my love," Dracula replied eagerly, still holding her and massaging her lower back. "What better way to celebrate and begin our new life together than beneath the stars and the moon, and in the fresh night air."

"Ohhh, you're wild!" Elisa giggled.

The wind momentarily blew up a strong breeze and it made Dracula's cape flutter as if it was embracing Elisa as he held her. She grinned wickedly as she began to kiss him passionately. The two of them fell to the roof's floor, kissing each other deeply. Moans of desire and passion exhaled through their heavy breathing. Through heavy panting, they helped each other remove their clothing. Although Dracula's cape came to life for a moment and danced happily at the side. Elisa still wore her white gown after their wedding and for the Zing song, so it didn't take too long to remove her dress. But there was a struggle to get Dracula out of his many layers of clothing, but soon he was down to his undergarments as was Elisa.

Unaware to both of them when they had thrown their clothing aside, some of it fell off of the rooftop and onto the guests' room balconies or right in the front hotel entrance where some of the remaining Drac Pack still stood. Frank picked up one of the fallen items, which was Dracula's boxers, looking quite puzzled. "Where did this come from?" he questioned.

Elisa strattled Dracula on top of his smooth chest as they continued to exchange kisses, their tongues sliding and lips shifting as their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. She gently bit at his neck, his eyes glowing red with lust and Dracula gave what might have been a snarl of some kind, his body momentarily shook at Elisa's nip. She nipped a bit harder this time and he made a pleasured groan of hungered lust. He began nipping at her neck, shoulder, collar bone and made a path to her chest to teasingly nip her chest and breasts with his fangs, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Dracula guided her to his hardening cock as he could smell her pussy was ready. He felt his organ sliding deep inside her pussy until their connection was complete. Elisa groaned blissfully when she felt him enter her. She began thrusting her hips up and down over his crotch. The familiar flames of pain and pleasure returned to her loins which then spread to the rest of their bodies.

"Ohhhh!" Elisa breathed heavily. "I love you, Dracula. Oh... Ohhh... Are you feeling better now?!"

Dracula began to thrust upward, matching their rhythm perfectly while he held onto her by her hips and he plowed into her, creating a loud clapping sound as the couple pounded into each other. He growled of lustful ecstasy as he felt his body get hotter by the second, even in the cool nightly breeze.

Elisa took his growling, and the smile she saw on his long handsome face, as a 'yes.' She increased the pace a notch while she held on to his shoulders, madness glowing from her own eyes as she demanded to him with her own growls. "Love me, my King! Show me how much you love me! LOVE ME!"

He didn't disappoint her when Dracula continued thrusting harder and faster. He held his grip on her hips so she wouldn't fall off. His red eyes started glowing a brighter red and a wicked smile graced his long face while an animalistic snarl escaped from his mouth, "Yes, my Queen! Rrraggh!"

Something like a firestorm exploded within them when their first carnal dance as a married couple took them seemingly to a new place of existence and there would only the two of them with nothing but themselves. They screamed their passions and their love at the top of their lungs, and it echoed through the mountains leading up to the human village, where some people had been helping to take down the decorations for the monster festival heard faint cries of 'I love you' or their names in passion. They either shrugged it off or covered their ears with ear muffs.

"Ohh, Drac... Oh, ughhh... Oh, Dracula!" Elisa screamed as he thrust into her wildly, and even though she was on top of him, her body still submitted to his power and superior strength.

"Hooollly raaabies! Ohhh, Elisa!" Dracula shouted in overwhelming lust, and gave into instinctual urges he could no longer hold back, hypnotized by the rhythmic sway of her bouncing breasts and long luscious brown hair.

They were lost in their own world. Their bodies journeying to new epic heights of pleasure in the most ancient and sacred of dances, proclaiming themselves joined forever. It was another dream come true for both of them, completion and connection of not just the bodies, but of minds and spirits as Dracula and Elisa felt the oncoming storm of a climax within themselves.

"Ohh, Drac!" Elisa screamed to the heavens as she felt them begin to apex.

"Ohh, Elisa!" Dracula shouted. "Fuck me, Baby!"

With a few final thrusts into each other, Elisa screamed louder than a wailing banshee to the night sky while at the same time Dracula roared like a beast in agonized glorious fulfillment in their shared orgasm. The vampire's hot seed filled her womb to the max but it overflowed due to her sitting upon him, leaking like a tiny river down the shingled rooftop in a glimmering white path.

Dracula's mind was frozen again as it swam in a numbing psychedelic swirling neurosis while he felt his body, as well as Elisa's body, slowly began to shake in the aftermath of their love making. His mouth wide open in silence as he began to catch his breathe properly.

On the other hand, Elisa almost fell backwards and would have tumbled down the roof and over edge had Dracula not magically pushed her back onto his chest, panting heavily. "Wooow."

"Yes," Dracula proclaimed. "This has been the best night of my life in a very long time. The best wedding night ever."

"And to think, we're gonna do this again, right?" Elisa panted.

"Need you ask?" Dracula chuckled, bringing her down for more passionate kissing. "We are going to this every day and every night, forever." The vampire whispered between kisses as he rolled them over to allow his turn to be on top. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"IT WAS YOU!" shouted a chorus of voices from one of the side windows on the roof, forcing the newlyweds to look up in alarm.

Looking out from one of the roof windows was the entire Drac Pack and Elisa's boss and family, who tried to avert their gazes, while all of Dracula's friends stared at them visibly shaken by what they had witnessed. Simon and Helena resembled cartoon characters when their eyes bulged out of their head in shock. Catarina looked as if she were about to faint. Nicholas, on the other hand, had a face that told he was going to kill Dracula.

Dracula and Elisa froze in shock and embarrassment at being caught in the act of making love, and realizing their friends had discovered who had done all that screaming and roaring the other day before Mavis's birthday.

Dracula would have been really upset with them too, had he not noticed the small river of glistening semen dripping from his and Elisa's private areas and down the roof. "Oh no!" he gasped, and he painfully pulled apart from his wife and tried to find a way to cover themselves, but he realized all their clothes were gone, except for his dancing cape, which he summoned to shield both him and Elisa to cover themselves.

A scowling Eunice held up on her pointer finger Dracula's boxers, shouting, "Oh no is right. Do you have any idea how loud you two lovebirds are?! I couldn't get my beauty sleep because of you animals! I swear, I would've made a complaint to you, Drac, if you weren't involved in this! Wanda and I were looking forward to confront you about the foul language you and Elisa made while making love, cause Johnny said he and our kids had seen you yesterday and you erased their memories, and Wanda's children are not allowed to hear foul language at such a young age! Just think of what Mavis would say if she caught her own father caught in a position like this!" She threw the boxers right in Dracula's face, before he pulled the boxers off to reveal an irritated frown. "You threw most of your clothes off the roof in your fit of passion! And most of us think you need to wash those clothes because they can smell your manly or lady cum in your undergarments! Do you know how disgusting that is?! And FYI, the entire hotel can hear you screwing each other's brains out here, and to the next human village beyond the woods! What if the humans think she's in trouble of being raped and you're trying to set monsters back again?! Are you trying to give this hotel a bad review or are you trying to get us into trouble with the humans?!"

"Eunice..." Dracula sourly tried to explain, but Eunice rudely cut him off.

"SHUT UP!"

"Ugh, never mind."

Nicholas was pleased that Eunice beat him to criticize the vampire for screwing Elisa and for disrupting the peace. "You read my mind," he whispered to the female golem, who nodded in satisfaction.

The rest of the group held up more discarded pieces of clothing so Dracula telekinetically took them one by one to redress himself and to redress Elisa.

"Uh, sorry," Elisa apologized sheepishly, blushing a bright apple red, trying to keep the humiliation out of her voice. "I guess we got carried away."

"Maybe you should go to the Honeymoon suit," Griffin suggested, though no one could see he was smirking. "After all, it is your wedding night."

"That might not be a bad idea," Elisa agreed with an embarrassed smile, and Dracula was forced to agree with her.

A few minutes later, the couple made it to the Honeymoon suite of the hotel, no longer vacated by the honeymooning fleas that Elisa remembered seeing a couple of nights before. Dracula carried her in newlywed tradition in his arms as they entered the room, smiling romantically to each other. He set her gently on the pink bed and hung his cape on a coatrack.

"Maybe you should make sure that wall is locked, so no one opens it while trying to find the escape exit, remember?" Elisa joked.

The Count momentarily glared at her for the joke, but then he laughed as if to reassure her that wasn't going to happen, since he was the only one that knew about the underground tunnels.

Quick as a wink, Dracula pounced on Elisa with such force he knocked her down on the bed. "Now, where were we?" he whispered seductively.

He leaned down to begin kissing her passionately again. She combed her fingers through his dark hair, and coyly lowered one hand to grip at his crotch. Dracula gasped sharply at her touch, but he felt himself aroused by her touch and understood this was her way of saying she wanted him. Smirking, Dracula took off his pants and was about to unbutton his upper clothing but then his acute vampire hearing piqued at something when he heard a familiar voice say this:

"It's alright, everyone! It was only Drac and Elisa making all that noise on the roof!" That was Frank.

"In fact, it was them making all that noise the other day before Mavis's birthday party!" Griffin yelled smugly, and some of the monster guests started laughing.

Hearing this, Dracula growled in anger as his eyes flashed red. He flew back down the hall in a thick cloud of blue mist to kill his friends. A few more guests even opened their doors to see Dracula fly pass them like a runaway train. He nearly made it to the end of the hall intending to punish his friends for revealing his and Elisa's privacy.

But then he gasped in horror when he suddenly remembered he was in his underwear and only his cape spared him the humility. Dracula quickly flew back to the Honeymoon suite. As his friends and the guests watched him from down the hall, he roared at them furiously like he did in the lounge a few nights before.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!" He bellowed, and then slammed the door behind him and locked it.

The Count turned to look back at Elisa, his angered frown fading, and she giggled at what recently happened.

"They were bound to find out eventually," she said.

"I don't care," Dracula announced while he threw off his jacket and shirt and got under the covers of the bed to cuddle her. "I just want this night to be special."

"Me too," Elisa agreed before feeling her lower front ache. "But I think you really let me have it outside. How about we rest before we go another round? I want to be fresh for the next one, that is until the pain goes away."

Dracula didn't like seeing Elisa in pain from the after sex, but he knew she was right. "I'm sorry, my love. I got carried away." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and held her for a time. "I love you, Elisa," he cooed. "Cause you're my zing."


	3. Hot Shower

A few hours after their love making on the rooftop, Elisa awoke after a nice long nap. Slowly she opened her eyes and felt Dracula's long arms were still around her body, holding her close to his body. Not wanting to disturb him, she noticed a smile on his sleeping face, so she gently removed herself from his embrace and go take a much needed shower, but her movements woke him up.

"Hello, my love." Dracula opened his eyes and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hello sweetheart," Elisa replied sweetly. "I hope you slept well. I just need to take a quick shower."

She got up from the covers bed and headed towards the bathroom. With a goofy grin on his face, Dracula immediately sat up and followed his wife.

"I'll join you," he said eagerly.

Something told Elisa there was no changing his mind, but she had to lay down a few ground rules while she turned on the shower head and water came shooting out instantly. "Okay, that might be fun. But no touching in our intimate areas, alright? I know where that will go, and I want us to be careful when having sex in the shower cause we could slip on the water and fall."

Dracula pouted at not being allowed to touch her private areas. "Can I still touch my wife's body?" he begged. "I love your warm body."

Elisa grinned at how he pouted so cutely at her. Even when Dracula turned into a bat to pout. She knew she couldn't resist that pouty face, regular or bat.

"Oh, alright," she conceded, chuckling.

Dracula removed his underwear and tank top, exposing his smooth pale vampire glory to her once again. Elisa took off her undergarments until she was as exposed as he was. Then she carefully stepped into the tub and felt the hot water touch her body, with her vampire husband following very closely.

She began washing her hair and the shampoo created a thick lather. Dracula helped by massaging her scalp and it felt really good for Elisa. Her hair felt soft when he stroked his fingers through it and he leaned in close enough to inhale the scent. It smelled like strawberries. He never ate strawberries before, but decided to try them one day. She returned the favor by massaging the shampoo in his hair. This made him moan happily at her touch as she ran her fingers through his lathered midnight black hair.

Gazing into each other's eyes, the couple embraced and exchanged wet kisses as they rinsed out their hair and massaged each other's bodies. Once their hair was cleaned of soap suds, Dracula took a wash sponge and the hotel's sample body wash soap, and started washing Elisa's shoulders and arms with loving caresses. He was allowed to massage her breasts and wash her legs, but her tush and her womanhood at the moment were off limits. Dracula handed her the wash sponge with a gentle longing look on his face, ready to feel her touches.

Elisa took her turn to wash her husband's body with her own gentle caresses and a deep tissue massage to his body, but with self-control, she didn't touch his tush and manhood, though he showed clearly on his face he wanted her to. She handed him back the wash sponge and turned around for him to wash her back. He washed her back with such gentle massages as he rubbed her shoulders and around her shoulder blades, releasing tensions she didn't realize she still held from that disastrous and heartbreaking night.

Suddenly, Elisa felt him playfully pinch her butt. She yelped, and then pushed him back playfully while laughing in slight annoyance, "What did I say about that?"

Elisa realized he had dropped the sponge and she leaned down to pick it up, giving the horny vampire a clear view of her ass. Smirking, Dracula spanked her ass playfully. Elisa cried out and immediately stood up straight. At first, she glowered at him for spanking her. But then seemingly smiled forgivingly as she came closer to embrace him and to feel Dracula's smooth skin. Instead, she reached around him and pinched his ass in retaliation. Dracula yelped in surprise, and then he smiled menacingly at her as he wiggled his finger in 'no-no' to her, but she pretended to act innocently.

She then looked as though she was going to embrace him again, but Dracula was on to her and he turned into a soaking wet bat and quickly pounced on her chest. He began playfully nipping at her nipples and sliding his tongue deep into her nipples like a baby bat licking from his mother's nipple for milk. Elisa was startled at his bat transformation and gasped sharply when he clutched himself to her breasts. She screeched amusingly at his teasing bat nips and licks from his tiny tongue and little needle sharp fangs.

She tried to pull him off her, but he was fast enough to evade her grasp. He clasped himself to her lower body and started licking at her pussy's nether lips. Elisa squealed at the touch of his small tongue on her womanhood. But sensing he was distracted, she managed to grab hold of him. Grinning, she started tickling his little furry bat tummy, making Dracula giggle uncontrollably like a little boy. He kicked his adorable little bat feet in the air and tried to hid his tummy with his leathery wings, but Elisa knew how to evade them.

The vampire suddenly turned back to his original form, his eyes glowing red, and Elisa found herself telekinetically lifted up to him. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his pelvis, he brought her arms around his long neck and his own long arms held her by the ass while he pinned her against the stone wall. For a moment, the couple panted heavily while staring at each other challengingly in the eyes, and he took his chance.

Dracula pressed against her body and pushed his way inside of her, made easier by the shower water. Elisa squeezed him to her as she groaned from slight discomfort, but she found her need for him consuming her. The fire within both of them even made the hot shower steam thicken in the room. He pushed deeper into her, thrusting in and out of her much harder and firmer with his own hunger of primal desire growing, and he gave into instinct once more to claim his mate. Elisa held onto him perfectly as her legs pulled him closer to guide him to go deeper, feeling their bodies becoming as one.

His pace took up a notch. The hotter did he burn for her like the time he tried to catch up to the plane that almost took her away from him forever, climbing higher and more intensely to their climax. They panted heavily from their energized frenzy while he pounded into her, reaching their glorious finale a bit sooner than expected. Dracula roared in triumph as the glorious wave of orgasm surged through within them both, but Elisa had enough sense as she let out a shriek of her own climax and pulled his head into a deep kiss. He moaned in her mouth with deep pleasure, only separating to take deep breathes as the feeling slowly subsided.

The Count teased her with some more thrusting, but he lost track of his footing and slipped on a slicked over part of the shower floor and the fallen bar of soap. He instinctively grabbed the shower curtain to stop their fall, but it came loose due to their weight and they fell with a crash to the bathroom floor and the two of them became entangled in the curtain.

Dracula used his powers to turn off the water and removed the curtain from their bodies. He gently pulled himself out from her to make sure she wasn't in pain. "Elisa, are you alright?" he asked concerned, nearly panicking. "Did you hit your head again? I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't give you a concussion. Why do I keep being so wild with you? I'm such a hormonal idiot!"

"No, Drac, I'm fine!" she reassured him as she flinched a bit from a sprained leg. "I'll probably have some small bruises later, but other than that I'll be alright."

But this didn't relax Dracula for he seemed to get very concerned when he saw her flinch from their fall. He gentlemanly helped her to her feet and embraced her lovingly, wanting to protect her from physical injuries again. "I promised to always protect you, Elisa, my beloved moonbeam, but I almost hurt you again," he whispered shakily with guilt.

However, Elisa playfully punched his chest, scolding him, "Will you stop it! I'm fine. I've hit my head before in the past but it was never serious. I got a rock hard head. So it'll take a lot more than a fall in the shower from sex to get me roughed up." He looked at her with widening eyes, but she smiled and leaned up to peck him on the cheek. "I'm tired, so let's get dried off and go back to bed." He nodded in understanding.

Right after they dried off with soft white towels, the couple climbed back into their luxurious pink bed. But before she went back to sleep, Elisa felt Dracula climb on top of her and looked up to see him smirking down at her with lust in his red eyes.

"Drac, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I figured that since we never got to make love in the bed, I think perhaps we better do it before tomorrow comes," he responded coolly.

Before Elisa could answer, she felt him spread her legs wide open to expose her pussy and Dracula lowered himself on top of her to rub his cock over her pussy. When he was finally ready, he pushed his dick into her nether region and began moving in and out of her mercilessly. Crying out, Elisa clutched her fingers into his back and held on for dear life. Her legs instinctively pulled him inward as if wanting for more. Dracula snarled and grunted loudly in sexual pleasure. His claws bit into the skin of her back as he held on to her. Elisa felt her pussy pulse around Dracula's cock, he was going faster and deeper than he intended to. He found her g-spot and continued to hit it over and over again. Feeling him do this made Elisa scream, "Aaaaahhh! Oooohhhh! I'm... I'm gonna... Ohhhh, DRACULAAAA!" Not long after, she came hard over his cock and he reached his own climax at the same time.

Exhausted, Dracula slowly pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. Elisa glanced over at him, impressed with the super speed he used recently to fulfill his wish. He glanced in her direction and lovingly smiled back at her. The two of them exchanged one last kiss before pulling the thick pink blanket over their bodies. After whispering 'I love you' to each other, Dracula pulled Elisa into his embrace. Soon, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	4. Honeymoon p1

The next morning, or rather nighttime, Elisa and Dracula had awaken together the second the light of the moon's rays touched their faces.

Elisa turned to her vampire husband in the luxurious honeymoon bed and smiled at him. "Hello, husband."

"Hello, wife." Dracula flashed a romantic smile as he pulled her closer to him.

They began to exchange kisses to start the new night together as husband and wife, though Dracula wanted to start off with something way kinkier but Elisa wasn't in the mood.

The two of them got dressed in their regular attire and made their way to the hotel's restaurant where the Drac Pack and a few of the humans sat in a line of tables pushed together so they could dine together as a family. Save for the hotel staff, the hotel was much quieter and less crowded since the guests had checked out and left during the day now that Dracula's daughter's 118th birthday celebration and Dracula and Elisa's wedding celebration was over. At first, Elisa was uncomfortable about this, but knew she would get used to it soon enough, plus it meant her new husband and her will have a lot of free time together for a real honeymoon. Mavis had gotten her chance to go out and see the world with Johnny at long last, so why not Dracula with her.

"Good morning, you two love bats." A smug Frank greeted them while wiggling his eyebrows. "Did you sleep well together?"

For a moment, Dracula and Elisa froze in place at Frank's remark. A scowling Eunice wacked her husband's shoulder and told him to shut it. Clearly, she was still angry with the couple for exposing their public display of affection yesterday night. She glanced over in Hank's direction to make sure he spoke nothing about what happened last night, which he didn't intend to now that he learned his memory had been erased from the night of the party.

"You two really must enjoy loving each other's brains out," Murray laughed. "Cause if I was getting me some of that love making every night, I'd be roaring like a lion too."

Dracula glared darkly at the mummy as he took his seat, warning him to watch what he says. Elisa sat next to her female monster friends, Simon, Helena and their parents on Dracula's right at the head of the table. She tried to ignore their displeased expressions by starting a conversation.

"So, uh, how did you sleep?" Elisa politely, asked.

"We slept good. But that had to be some whoopee you were doing last night, huh?" Cleopatra the female mummy teased her. "Eunice told me what happened when they caught you on the roof. How do you two do it? Is there some sort of aphrodisiac you use that works? Cause if there is I need to get me some for when I want to have kids. Why didn't you tell us you first slept with him before Mavis's party?" Cleopatra continued asking multiple questions while smirking. "How did it go? What was it like as a human to have sex with Dracula? Tell me, tell me! Was he good or was he better than good? C'mon, you have to spill the beans!"

"Uhh... it felt like fireworks... or like a love scene from a Hollywood movie," Elisa answered, nervously.

"It sounds like he can't keep his hands off you," Helena grinned, amusingly.

"It must've been better than that love scene in Twilight," Simon added sarcastically. "I hope you didn't try sucking his manhood yet, or did he lick your pussy first?"

Dracula shot that irritating human man a hard look at those disturbing questions. How could anyone suggest sucking a man's dick or licking a woman's pussy by making it sound exciting. Why would humans suggest these things, or what would be going through his head to say such things? He better not be thinking of using such a thing on Elisa, or else Dracula would drain Simon or Helena of their blood.

Elisa couldn't stop blushing like crazy over their questions. She didn't know where to start answering. "Uh... well..."

But Nicholas and Catarina were the only ones scowling in slight disgust, add to Nicholas voicing their thoughts. "I wish you would keep it down, even in the Honeymoon suit. Eunice is right. The entire hotel can hear you." He aimed Dracula a scorning frown at how he might be too rough on innocent Elisa and he didn't know which was worse; Elisa sleeping with a vampire before marriage or being married to a vampire, much less the infamous Count Dracula.

"As rather loud and... disruptive as I'm sure it got... you're married woman now, Elisa," Catarina said reasonably. "And you deserve a real honeymoon. Mavis and Johnny are already traveling the world, so why don't you two go somewhere and have fun."

This made Dracula's eyes pop out of his head, almost choking on his blood substitute flavored coffee. "Somewhere different?! As in 'outside' the hotel?" He held up a hand and waved a finger. "No, no, no, no! My place is here at the hotel. We can have fun, right here. Not somewhere different. Right here. At the hotel."

Elisa frowned, but she wasn't too surprised by his reluctance to leave the hotel since he had lived in isolation from the outside world due to the persecution of mankind for more than a century. "Actually, I think Catarina is right, Honey. I want to go somewhere for our honeymoon, but it doesn't have to be on the other side of the globe. It could be some place closer to home. I was thinking the country's capital, Bucharest, because I heard it's amazing and I've never been there."

The Count looked very reluctant than ever to consider it, but Elisa continued, "Besides, you can't hide from the world forever in this hotel, now that you've seen how it's changed so much from the 1800s. You need to see more of it, and I want to show you everything. This is our chance to take the first step as well as starting a new life together."

Dracula still looked unsure on her suggestion, then gave a thoughtful look before he then said in uncertainty, "I can't, and I should never do it, because I need to run the hotel, it will fall apart to pieces without me."

His monster friends, including the humans, groaned loudly in disbelief while some of them face palmed.

"C'mon, Uncle Drac," urged Pedro. "Don't make excuses to keep yourself cooped up in the hotel for the rest of eternity. Get out and live a little."

"Yeah!" Wendy agreed. "Besides, the hotel's empty and dead now, so to speak, so this is a great time for you to take some romantic time off for you and your wife."

"And if you're worried about someone watching the hotel, we'll take care of it for you," Frank assured him. "You know you can count on us."

"We're gonna watch the ho... Oomph!" Wayne looked confused by the idea over taking care of the hotel in Dracula's absence, until Frank elbowed him in the gut. The incredible strength of the blow hurt Wayne but he didn't yelp. "Uh, yeah... we'll take care of your home for you... and your wife..." His voice was strained when he spoke.

Elisa was glad Dracula's friends were volunteering to watch their home, her new home, while they were gone. As she glanced at her human friends, she noticed Nicholas was still uncomfortable about this. "You alright, Nicholas?"

Nicholas's eyes focused intently on her with deep concern. "This hotel... is a new home... for you... are you sure you want to live with monsters?"

Elisa realized he was referring to the monster hotel as a new home for her, which he didn't seem to approve of as he was super wary as a result of growing up in a family raised to hate monsters. "Nick, it's not so different from the inn at the village, except it's bigger and full of friendly monsters, but aside from the staff I have a husband and stepdaughter to love and care for."

Simon, Helena and Catarina also felt uncomfortable about her living in a castle filled with monsters, but decided to let it go for her Elisa's sake. Catarina glanced in her husband's direction and nodded her head at him to convince the stubborn older man that this is what Elisa wanted when she married into a family of vampires so they must accept it.

Everyone was still begging and pleading and convincing Dracula to go for the Bucharest honeymoon. He tried to remain firm and refuse their request, but he realized he was immediately outnumbered. He was still unwilling to leave his home, but when he glanced over at Elisa's hopeful expression that he changed his mind and go with her, he slumped back in his chair to admit defeat. "Fine! I'll do it."

Everyone cheered at his decision. Dracula sighed, he only agreed to it so it would keep Elisa happy. Anything he would do to keep Mavis happy, he would do the same to keep Elisa happy.

Elisa placed a comforting hand over his own. "I promise you the hotel will be fine for a couple of weeks without you, and we're gonna have the best time of our lives."

"A couple of weeks?!" Dracula blurted out in surprise.

Elisa rolled her eyes and tried to reassure him, "Alright, one week. But I want to make sure it's the best week we have alone together."

Dracula heard her strong emphasis on the word alone and he a big goofy smile spread across his long face. Some of the monsters and humans grinned knowingly at this while the others shook their heads.

* * *

For the rest of the night, the newlyweds spent it getting ready and packing whatever they would need and thought they would need. The zombie bellhops struggled to lift the luggage into the back of the hearse, but with assistance from Frank or Murray, the luggage was placed safely in the back seat. Being the ever overbearing perfectionist and stick in the mud he still is, Dracula left his friends an extremely detailed list of how to run his hotel and to keep it just the way he wanted with very high standards.

"Are you sure we need all this, Drac?" Wayne asked doubtfully while he looked over the list.

The vampire, now wearing a black jacket with a dark gray undershirt with more casual black pants and dark shoes, glared at Wayne as he said firmly, "You need to be sure housekeeping don't sweep away the decorative spiders webs the decoration comity worked on, and don't let the zombies get all lazy daisy. And I don't want the pups destroying everything in their path!"

Wayne felt insulted at this remark, but the vampire looked back at the werewolf with a hard glare. "I don't want a single cob web out of place, or a single room key misplaced while we're gone," he instructed firmly, and his friends nodded in annoyance.

Elisa rolled her eyes at him, and then she turned back to her own family to hug or kiss them goodbye. She embraced her female monster friends and Simon goodbye, with the promise of sending photos or video messages to them by his phone. Simon didn't say a word, probably wary about her honeymooning with a vampire, so he shook Elisa's hand and nodded, trying to appear happy for her.

When it came to Catarina, she gave the young woman a big hug. "This must be exciting for you! You're spending your honeymoon in Bucharest. I heard the beach is lovely in the sunset and the dining is exquisite." Elisa felt like she was a mother smothering her in front of her friends and it felt dreadfully embarrassing.

As for Nicholas, he threw his arms around Elisa in an affectionate fatherly embrace. "Please be safe. We love you," he whispered, and just like Dracula was when Mavis departed, he was on the verge on tears.

"I love you too." Elisa returned the hug with equal affection. "And I'll be alright." After separating from the hug, Elisa was pulled aside by Eunice.

"You screw him hard, you hear me?" she advised in a whisper. "No matter how many times in a day you do it, I know you'll screw his brains out."

"And Drac was already worried about monsters having humans cut their heads off to put candy in them," Elisa joked with a chuckle. With his enhanced hearing, Dracula heard what she said and whirled his head around to glower at her.

Not paying attention to his glowering, Elisa took his arm and dragged him to the hearse. "Let's go, Honey! I think you're just trying to use this as an excuse to delay our trip. Everything's going to be fine."

The vampire sighed with a groan as he conceded and got into the hearse with a zombie driver and with Elisa. Pretty soon, they were on their way to the village's train station. The Drac Pack and the humans waved goodbye and wishing them a great time. Dracula stared out the window; the view of the hotel disappearing from his sight as they drove across the long bridge, drove through the darkness of the tunnel and entered the haunted forest.

"Drac, I promise everything's going to be fine. You know you can count on your friends to take care of the hotel. It'll be there when we get back in a week." Elisa tried to console him. "Just think about the good times we're going to have. I'm going to show you how amazing it can be and we'll discover new things together."

The Count looked at her and gave her a little smile. He held her hand, trying to enjoy the ride to the train station.

* * *

A short time later, the hearse made it to the train station. Dracula's eyes widened at what he saw; the train station was huge and dozens of people walked through or dashed past them, not even giving the man in black a second glance, and the locomotives were far different than what he remembered seeing more than a hundred years ago, larger and sleeker and easily held more people and allowed easier access.

"Those are trains?" he asked his human wife in surprise. "They look like giant metal snakes with big black eyes."

Elisa giggled at this funny comparison. "Let me guess, the last kind of train you saw was the old smoke spewing, coal burning steam locomotive type right. Chugga-chugga-chugga, whoo-wooo!" She pulled her fist down like she was pulling a train whistle, and Dracula gave her a weird look. "They're still around; they're just not as common as these here. And besides, most people fly in planes these days."

"Don't remind me," he groaned.

They stood in front of a train car and waited to board, which wasn't very long when the sleek windowed doors opened with a faint hiss. For a moment, Dracula thought humans had magically trapped a real snake due to the hiss. He asked Elisa if there was a real snake inside, but she laughed and dismissed his thoughts. She stepped inside the car, taking her wary vampire husband with her by the hand.

They were shown to their first class private cabin by one of the train attendants after having their tickets scanned by a thing Dracula thought looked like Johnny's soul stealing device. The cabin they were shown further surprised the vampire, for it looked like it would rival, or even outclass, any first class room at his hotel. Not only was there a bed in one corner big enough for two with a wide black mirror of some kind over it, but a table bolted to the floor with a weird socket near it Elisa said was for something call Wee-Fee or Wi-Fi, a closet with small drawers for their clothes, and even a private bathroom with a shower big enough for two.

Elisa looked at her husband and chuckled at his open mouthed and wide eyed expression. She pulled him inside and asked teasingly, "Do you like it? And it's all ours for the ride to Bucharest until we get there tomorrow."

Dracula said nothing. He was speechless. Quickly, Elisa took a picture of his reaction and emailed it to Mavis and Johnny.

Soon, the train let out a deep bellowing whistle to signal it was time to leave. The train gave a jolt as it started its journey. The sudden jolt caused Dracula to fall to the side while Elisa managed to hold on to the table.

"You alright, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Ugh. I hate trains," he grumbled.

The two newlyweds set their luggage in a corner near the closet. Elisa threw off her shoes as she flopped on the comfy bed. An enthusiastic Dracula joined her as he wrapped his arms around his beloved wife. They snuggled for a short time, dueling each other in a tongue kiss battle, until Elisa separated to take a break.

"I've never been to Bucharest. I've never been anywhere, actually, on account of my dad you know," she told him. "He never even took me on a camping trip since we first met in the woods, except when he married my stepmother he took us to Disneyland Paris cause she got us the prize money for the trip. So I can't tell you how excited I am to be traveling to some place new. And best of all I get to share it with the man I love."

"I haven't felt like traveling since Martha was killed," Dracula explained sadly. "So I'm still unsure about this honeymoon, Elisa."

"You've been to Hawaii, Drac. That's like the other side of the world. We're barely going across the country right now."

"I know, I know," he groaned. "So that's why I trust you with everything we do on this trip because you're more accustomed to things I have never seen since I shut myself away from the world."

"Good, cause there's not much to do at night, so we'll have to do as much as possible during the day." Elisa noticed the horror on his face, but she assured him calmly, "Don't worry, I've thought of that. I know you told me how you literally got burned the other day, so I got something I hope will help you avoid problems with the sun."

Elisa climbed out of the bed and out of Dracula's arms, to his chagrin, and pulled something out of one of their bags; a yellow tube of some kind, and Dracula stared at it in confusion.

"Sunscreen!" Elisa explained to him what is was. "Humans who spend a lot of time in the sun put this on their skin to protect them from sunburns. It doesn't always work, but it should help. Plus you can wear a big hat and some sunglasses, or cover yourself head to toe in this stuff and you can go out in the daytime without getting burning by the sun."

Dracula looked unsure about that, but he was going to trust his human wife's judgement because she knew a lot about the modern human world than he did and he smiled at her.

"Relax, Drac," she continued. "I asked Simon to buy the strongest brand he could find, and this stuff should work."

Suddenly, Elisa felt herself being pulled towards him as blue mist surrounded her body. In the process, she dropped the sunscreen tube to the floor. She didn't know what was happening until she found herself back in the bed with Dracula.

"I am deeply grateful for what you're trying to do, my dearest bride," he purred seductively. "But we can chat about all that sunscreen stuff later. Right now, I have something else in mind."

He began to kiss her deeply, but Elisa pulled away from him saying, "We'll have plenty of time for more sex later. Why don't I show you how to work the IPhone and then enjoy listening to some music?"

She held up a thin black box with earplugs similar to Johnny's own black box. Dracula gasped sharply and held Elisa's hand down begging, "No, don't! Johnny used the same thing on me and it nearly took my soul!"

Elisa giggled as she remembered watching Dracula's reaction to his first time using earplugs and hearing unfamiliar rock music. "Drac, this isn't going to steal your soul, it's just music, only different to what you heard back in your time. We'll listen to something else, although I think 'I'm Sexy and I know It' fits you pretty well because you are sexy." She stroked up his chest with her fingertip and flicked at his long chin. His eyes widened and he made a silly smile.

When she pressed her finger on a red message symbol, Dracula felt the questions beginning to form in his mind at once. Elisa pressed on the name 'Simon' and started typing in small letters that read 'On the train to Bucharest' and touched a send button. A few seconds afterward, there was a bell chiming sound that came from the black box and another message appeared. It said 'Great!'

"What sorcery is this?" Dracula questioned, curiously yet warily staring at the device's powers.

"It's not sorcery, silly. It's called texting," Elisa explained, trying to cease giggling. "It's like writing a letter to your friends or family, but through technology it's much faster than waiting for days to hear back from them. I just sent Simon a text message that we're on the train heading for Bucharest and he texted me back to let me know he got it. But, you can also use this as a phone, like a telephone, to call people." She got on to the next part of the lesson. "Now, this app here is called Facebook."

"Who's an app?"

"Not a 'who,' a 'what.' It's a computer program designed to run on a mobile device like a phone or a tablet..." She could see the confusion in Dracula's eyes that he didn't understand a word she said. "Uh, maybe I'll explain the computer thing some other time."

"And when you said Facebook, I was expecting a book of faces," Dracula added.

Elisa snickered but had to restrain herself even though she found Dracula's misconception amusing. "Facebook is a social website that makes it easy for you to connect and share with your family and friends online when they're far away. You can also post a picture or video for everyone around the world to see, and type in comments on your opinion of the video or picture."

"That's insane, man. It's like voodoo stuff." Dracula scratched his head baffled. "This is all so much for me to take in, but I don't want to waste time talking about how this thing works." He placed the phone down and leaned in towards her face. "I want some romantic alone time with my wife."

She scrolled through her playlist on her MP3 player and found what she thought was a good song for them to enjoy together, and placed one of the earplugs into his ear and they laid together listening to the song 'In Her Eyes' by Josh Groban. Dracula smiled as he actually liked the sound of this music far better than what Johnny first showed him. The lyrics of the song reminded him of himself because in Elisa's eyes she believed him to be a hero an angel, while he knew in his dark past centuries ago that he was nothing but a man trying to find love, but for selfish reasons until he saw the error of his ways. He felt relaxed as he cuddled his wife for a short time. But as the song progressed more, he was getting turned on again. He moved closer to Elisa and kissed her, and she returned it with equal intensity. Near the end of the song, they were making out with strong passion as they held each other, stroking and rubbing each other's hair or backs for a time. But when they rolled across the bed, Dracula's back struck the wall and the vibrations made the TV remote fall onto the bed and under his back to turn on the flat screen TV.

"And in other news, the president was pleased to announce yesterday..." came a human man's image and voice from the TV screen.

"What the hell?!" Dracula blurted out as he broke their kissing and glared angrily at the human on the TV. "Who does that guy think he is?! I'll destroy him for intruding on our..."

"Drac, calm down!" Elisa scolded him. "It's only the newsman on TV, and he can't see us. He's in a completely different place."

Dracula's angry face softened excepted he frowned doubtfully as he examined the flat TV screen. "This flat black window is a TV? No, it can't be. The televisions back at my hotel are different. He has to be looking in at us, spying on us through this window or magic mirror of some kind," he said with agitation.

"Or one of us must've laid on the remote," she said reasonably when she found it under Dracula. "Honey, that black window is what televisions look like today."

"Are you sure, Elisa?" he asked doubtfully. "Because if that guy's watching us, I will suck his blood until he looks like a deflated whoopee cushion."

Elisa giggled at his empty threat. "I'm sure, Drac. Watch this." She took the remote and pressed a button, and the channel changed from the newsman to an image of humans doing foolish and comedic things to cartoony sound effects. "Oh, wow!" Elisa cheered when she recognized it as an old episode of America's Funniest Home Videos. "I used to watch this show with my family on weekends. It's hilarious!"

But Dracula gasped at the sudden change of the channel. His eyes widened in amazement as he touched the screen. "What sorcery is this?" he gasped. "That's some crazy magic, man."

Elisa laughed again. "Somehow your naiveté is both funny and refreshing, Drac, my love."

He aimed her a hard look with another raised eyebrow, but she kept smiling as she pulled him back down on the bed beside her and encouraged him to watch AFV with her for the first time. Dracula was still unsure about this 'magic mirror' and this human TV show he wasn't familiar with, but then he started to enjoy AFV and saw how ridiculous and hilarious this show was and the outrageous things humans did for money, laughing loudly at the comedic, if often unintended, slapstick.

When AFV had ended, there was another show Elisa used to enjoy was about to start, called 'Bewitched.' It was an episode about Samantha humiliating Sheila at dinner. They enjoyed the episode for a short time when there was a knock at their cabin door, and Dracula answered with an annoyed frown to see it was the train conductor.

"What do you want?" the vampire demanded.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Lubov, but could you and your wife please keep things down now, as other passengers are trying to sleep now," the conductor responded politely.

Dracula groaned in understanding, "Fine."

With a tip of his hat, the conductor wished Dracula a good evening and walked away down the train's hall of first class cabins. Right after the vampire locked the cabin door, he remembered the conductor had called him 'Mr. Lubov' but why did he do that? And why would he believe they should be going to sleep at night when he only sleeps in the day? He turned to Elisa, asking, "Why did the conductor call me Mr. Lubov, and why does he assume we're going to sleep now?"

"Oh, uh…" Elisa stammered before she answered him. "I registered us under your late wife's maiden name, if you don't mind. You have a lot fans around the world and I just want to travel in privacy for our time alone together, you know, to avoid paparazzi or mobbing fans. Plus, we will have to do things during the day and sleep at night like average humans."

Dracula quirked an eyebrow in more annoyance at having to change his night and day routine, but he decided she had a point. An idea came to him on what they should do before turning in for the night. He rapidly removed his sweater, then his shirt and undershirt, and got back into bed with her as he said teasingly, "Well, before we really go to sleep, there's one thing we have to do first."

Elisa started to feel giddy, loving the way his raspy voice thickened with lust again. She quickly removed her shirt, then off came the skirt, and she tore off her bra afterwards. Dracula placed himself on top of her and began kissing her deeply, and it became another ferocious make out between them. His groin pressed against hers and he grinded himself against her, to prepare himself for what he wanted. Separating, he began kissing and nibbling each breast gently. Dracula heard a moan escape from Elisa's lips while he did this. She could feel him becoming harder beneath his pants as well as feeling her crotch getting wetter by the minute. She whispered in his ear that it was time.

They quickly discarded their underwear on the floor. Once more Dracula lowered himself on top of Elisa, feeling her warm body touch his own cold body. He playfully kissed her neck and right then slipped inside her. She moaned in pleasure, her long legs wrapped around his tush to guide him deeper into her and they began their usual erotic lovemaking. Dracula withdrew and pushed his dick in and out of her when his pace increased, igniting their bodies in another lustful frenzy. Even though the vampire tried to keep better control of his ancient impulses, knowing where they were and wanting to keep himself from hurting Elisa by accident again. Though his desire and hunger for his beautiful human wife never wavered, nor hers for him.

"Ohh, God! Drac, ahhhh!" she groaned while gasping. "More... harder... please, go harder!"

"Ohhh, Sexy Fang!" he groaned in ecstasy with a wicked smile as his eyes were glowing red. He thrusted really hard into her at an increased pace when they felt the oncoming surge of a climax.

"Ohh, crap!" Elisa yelled, "Ohhh, fuck me, Dracula... FUCK ME!"

"Ohh, Elisa! Oh, God... ELISAAA!" he cried, complying to her demands as he pounded into her, the pressure building and torturing their bodies trying to bring about the release they so desired and longed for. "Ohhh, Holy raaabies! SHIT! Holy Rabies! Ohhh, Elisaaaa!"

At last came the explosion when Dracula's manly seed traveled through her cunt and Elisa's womanly orgasm pushed her over the edge as both of them screamed of wild sexual pleasure in their shared orgasm finale, while the train whistle blurred out their screams.

Sleeping passengers in other nearby first class cabins heard them and momentarily got annoyed before trying to go back to sleep, hoping that would be the last time they heard the couple. One elderly couple only two cabins away had been awakened by Dracula's screaming obscenity.

"Horace, did you hear that?" asked the worried wife.

"It's nothing, Edwina," her groggy husband reassured her. "Just a pair of newlyweds on their honeymoon. You remember how we were that young? Now go back to sleep."

Dracula and Elisa felt their bodies shiver from the tide of blissful erotic pleasure that steadily ebbed. Dracula felt his arms shake as he tried to hold himself up from collapsing on top of Elisa, which he did, and took deep breaths to match Elisa's panting, both of them invigorated but spent for now.

"Wow," she gasped. "Not bad, Batboy."

"'Not bad'?" he repeated, insulted.

"I'm kidding, sweetheart. That was amazing. You never cease to impress me," she said smiling big at him.

"Again?" he asked hopefully, his eyes blazing red.

"We should get some sleep, we'll be there before you know it," Elisa turned him down reasonably.

As Dracula frowned in disappointment, he reluctantly pulled out of her. "I hope we can use one of these days on our honeymoon for nothing but a full day of sex, and then I'll be the happiest vampire in the world."

Elisa looked at him amusingly, and then an idea came to her. "I'll have to find a hard copy of the Kama Sutra if you're that eager."

"The comma what?" Dracula repeated, his eyebrow raised.

"Trust me, I think it's something you'll really like." Elisa turned out the cabin light, and fell asleep alongside her usually night time person of a husband.

* * *

The night past by and Elisa woke up pretty refreshed as the small vibration from the train tracks had rocked her to sleep. Dracula seemed to snore lightly beside her, and she took a chance to peak through the window curtain to see the sunlight peek through as the dawn brightened the new day.

She parted the curtains open a bit, trying to be sure no sunlight hit her husband in the face to burn him, and she saw the magnificent country side passing by fast as the train continued on its journey to Bucharest. She got up further to get a better view and her bosoms escaped the blanket, awaking her vampire husband. When he saw her move toward the window, his eyes widened in worry.

"Elisa, what are you doing?" he cried as he pulled her back into the bed. "Someone will see you!"

Elisa shook her head and told him, "Drac, the train's moving really fast and the window is heavily tinted; no one's going to see me naked."

"I don't care!" Dracula exclaimed. "Only I can see your glorious naked body."

Elisa blushed at how the Count Dracula claimed only he can have her and gaze upon her nudity. She got under the covers and began snuggling him while he began kissing her. He was about to get kinky again when his kisses became tense before she heard her stomach calling for food.

They got up and redressed in the clothing they had thrown to the floor. Elisa decided to try the dining car for breakfast. Dracula was reluctant about eating human foods, but he was forced to come along. They found a nice table that was well lit but far out of real sunlight for Dracula, and still had a nice view of the rapidly passing countryside. Elisa ordered them breakfast while Dracula was unsure of what to eat or try.

Elisa had a feeling Dracula had felt like a fish out of water, similar to how she and Johnny felt when they first found the hotel, but she decided to order a simple breakfast of eggs, sausages, toast, bananas and orange juice with their coffee. Dracula secretly poured a bit of his blood substitute in his coffee. He tried the eggs and a banana for the first time in his very long lifetime and surprisingly found he liked the sweet tastes of eggs and fruits.

The newlyweds enjoyed their breakfast and enjoyed watching the lovely scenery pass them by through the window. The conductor spoke through the intercom that the train will be arriving at their destination in about five minutes. Rushing back to their cabin, Dracula and Elisa quickly gathered their luggage and their belongings, just as the train was pulling in to the Bucharest train station. After exiting the train, the couple passed through the train station while Dracula was taken aback by how different everything was from how he remembered and the subtle similarities to the other town's station, but this station was much bigger and fancier.

Elisa had to pull his arm whenever he stopped every now and then to stare in fascination at a fast food pit stop, a drink machine, a Pharmacy, an accessory shop and other things. Elisa thought maybe he had a little of his daughter's blooming curiosity about the outside world after all. They made their way up the staircase and walked outside into the sunshine, except Dracula feared about going into the sun and hid within the shadows. Luckily, Elisa pulled out a large sunhat from her suitcase for him to wear. When placed upon his head, Dracula frowned at how huge it was and noticed a few people chuckling at how he looked in that hat. Nevertheless, it kept him safe from the sun.

Elisa waved her hand out in front of the street to get a cab's attention. For a moment, Dracula feared she might fall into the street and get run over by a car. But a cab pulled over to the side for them and the driver helped them put their luggage in the trunk, then the couple boarded the cab and Elisa paid the driver while telling him where they needed to go and the cab immediately started driving them to destination. Dracula stared wide eyed out the cab window at all the eclectic mixed buildings and streets that made up the country's capital and it's strange old world beauty and more modern architecture. Once or twice he winced since he didn't notice his arm get into sunlight and he had to pull away.

A few minutes later, the cab made it to their new home away from home; the Radission Blu Hotel. Dracula was surprised at how different it looked from his own hotel, not to mention he wanted to stay at the Crystal Palace due to its old fashioned lobby, bedroom and dining so as to feel comfortable in an area he was familiar with. But Elisa had put her foot down and made it clear they were staying at the Radission Blu Hotel. After paying the cab driver, the couple took their luggage and entered the hotel's main lobby. Dracula's jaw fell open at this beautiful lobby before him. They checked in at the front counter, and for a moment the desk clerk eyed Dracula a strange look like he might have recognized the vampire but Dracula ignored him.

The couple took the elevator to their room, the Honeymoon suit, which was like a moderate studio room bathed in warm gold and magenta lights with a bed big enough for two, lit in sweet-scented candles was a large heart shaped tub in a far corner, and it was roomier than their first class luxury cabin on the train. Elisa closed the curtains on the large window as the sun got higher in the sky and strong sunbeams bathed through. They took their clothes out of their suitcases and placed them in drawers. Once finished, Dracula locked the door, thinking it also meant something else. He smirked as he embraced his wife, but Elisa gently pushed him away.

"There will be time for sex later, there's so much I want to do first," she told him.

Dracula groaned in disappointment. "Like what? What could be better than our time together alone? Even I can see this room begs for it, because it was obviously made for it."

Elisa held up a pamphlet for a nearby water park in the city and gave a big smile. Dracula looked through the pamphlet and frowned worriedly.

"Precious, this 'water park' or whatever the hell that's supposed to be..." he added in a scared tone, "...is outside. In the sun."

Elisa understood his concern yet tried to reassure him. "Drac, I showed you the sunscreen I brought with us, it will keep you safe. And if we run out there's drug stores all over the city and I can buy more, plus you got your sunhat to protect you. Oh! And you'll need these sunglasses to keep your eyes safe." She pulled out a glasses case to reveal black sunglasses big enough for him to wear. "And it's still pretty warm too, so this is a perfect day for us to go out and have some fun. Besides, I haven't seen you in swim trunks yet, and I know you'll want to see me in my bikini again."

Her flirtatious encouragement greatly raised his spirits and he seemed convinced to go.

"Alright, alright," he groaned, grinning as he loosened his shirt collar from feeling a bit too warm all of a sudden. "Maybe it will be fun." But Dracula suddenly got a look of sheer terror on his face. "Wait! I have to check on my hotel! I've already been away too long, what if something's already gone wrong and I'm not there to fix it?!"

He almost got into full panic mode, until Elisa calmly got out her smartphone. "Darling, calm down! We haven't even been gone a full day yet, so let's give them a call and get a check up on everyone real quick, okay? Then the rest of the trip is going to be just about us and nothing else, capiche?" She dialed her friend's phone number and Simon's face appeared on the screen.

"Whoa!" Dracula gasped in astonishment. "What magic is this? How did she get in your magic IPhone?"

"It's how my phone works," Elisa explained. "This is called video chat, it's a way to talk to each other and still see each other. Hi Simon, hey guys."

"Hi Ellie," Simon greeted, and moved his phone around so everyone could say hello to the newlyweds. Dracula's eyes widened at seeing all his friends, and the background of the hotel, waving to him from so far away. He numbly waved back to them. "How's your trip so far? I told them you texted me that you were on the train last night. Oh, and if your asking why my dad isn't here to chat, he's busy taking a shower since the zombies accidently slipped and tossed a tray of rotten eggs on him. He got mom to get in the shower with him for... you know..." He blushed and refused to finish the event that occurred between his parents.

"We recently arrived in Bucharest and we're staying at the Radission Blu Hotel," explained Elisa. "But Drac wanted to check up on things real quick, you know, because he's never been outside the hotel than the forest or cemetery."

She held her phone to Dracula and he was unsure of what to do or say at first, but then he seemed to exaggerate his movements and shout a bit too loudly.

"Hello, everybody!" he waved almost like a maniac into the phone, gesturing wildly with his arms. "We are in Bucharest, in a honeymoon suit room." Elisa couldn't hold back her laughter, as Dracula continued shouting, "How is everything at my hotel? Is everything okay?!"

"Everything is fine, Drac," Frank responded, giving him a big thumbs up.

"Yeah, everything here is A-Okay," Murray added enthusiastically.

"Alright, now Drac and I are going to the water park. Tell Helena, Nick and Cat I said hello. Bye!" Elisa turned off the phone after everyone said bye. Dracula waved his hand in exaggeration until Elisa disconnected, causing everyone to disappear.

"Where did they go?" he asked concerned. "Are they okay?"

"Yes," groaned Elisa, while smiling. "They're all still at the hotel. You see? Everything is going to be fine, now let's go have a good time."

Elisa gathered up their swimming things and whatever they needed for the water park. Once leaving the RBH, she called for another cab to take them to the water park. Not surprisingly, Dracula wasn't looking forward to it but he had to try for Elisa's sake.


	5. Honeymoon p2

Elisa and Dracula had taken another cab to the water park in a place called Otopeni, taking a large bag of everything Elisa thought they would need with them, including at least a few tubes of sunscreen. It did take a while to get there for the ride was half an hour. Dracula got bored, thinking he should have carried Elisa and their supplies to the water park cause he was faster than a taxi ride. But he had no idea where the water park is so he had no choice.

No sooner he had fallen asleep on the shoulder of Elisa, who kept herself amused by reading a book, when she squealed so loudly it hurt his ear and woke him up. She jabbed at her husband, pointing, "Look, honey, there it is! Wow, look at all those slides! And that huge pool! This is gonna be a blast!"

Dracula leaned toward the window to get a better look. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open at what he saw; a lot of really high and brightly colored twisting and turning tubes, thousands of chairs with umbrellas attached to them, a couple of buildings surrounded the area, and a whole lot of water. He had to admit, this was too surreal for him and it might actually be weird as part of him was starting to feel concerned.

"Let's go, let's go!" Elisa squealed again while she pulled Dracula out of the cab and she threw the money at the cab driver to pay him as she and her new husband dashed toward the front entrance.

They paid for their way in and rented some lockers to store their extra stuff for the day. Knowing Dracula could be easily burned by the sunlight, Elisa rented a private shaded area with chairs to relax in later in the day and she gave him a tube of sunscreen for him to smear all over his body that he looked incredibly white. Then she tied his giant hat to his head so it wouldn't fall off. He looked incredibly ridiculous in that getup, as he noticed by two passers snickering at him. Afterward, Elisa told Dracula they had to change into their swimwear in separate bathrooms for men and women. At first, he was reluctant to leave her side but she finally convinced Dracula he had to use the men's room to change in his swimwear and it was no different than the ones at the hotel.

The vampire found an unoccupied bathroom stall and changed into his black and red bat-decorated swim trunks. Then he heard someone else come in and he opened the door to his stall to see it was another human man, but he acted very weird, carrying a bottle of dark liquid in one hand and the man smelled strongly of beer.

"Heeeyy, maaann!" he slurred with enthusiasm as he stumbled into the bathroom and had to steady himself on the large sinks.

Dracula gave him an awkward wave hello to the obvious drunkard and tried to make his way pass him, but the man put his hand on the vampire's chest. The vampire rolled his eyes, wishing this man would leave him alone.

"Lots of hot babes out there. You see that brunette babe go into the lady's bathroom out there?" the drunkard slurred nonsensically.

Dracula gently pushed the drunken man aside, but his eyes were glowing red with jealousy and protective instincts. "That brunette babe is my wife! You will stay away from her!" he snarled in a warning tone.

But the drunken man laughed like an idiot and happened to look toward the wash sink's large wall mirror and noticed only his reflection. He looked between it and the pale dark haired man he was talking to. "Whoa, weird, dude! You're not there, but you're here. I must really be wasted."

Dracula would have said something to backlash him, but then a man wearing the park's uniform came in to escort the drunkard out as if knowing he was causing a ruckus, but the drunkard ran for the nearest stall to vomit. Dracula rolled his eyes and shook his head at this disgusting human. He remembered seeing monsters drunk before. When he left the men's room, he took a seat in the sun so he could wait for his lovely wife. But then he heard a familiar voice.

"There you are, Drac!" Elisa greeted him with a big smile, and her eyes enlarged at seeing him in his swim trunks. She may have seen him naked whenever they made love, but right now he was the sexiest man in the park to her. She whistled flirtatiously, "Oh, honey, we are going swimming a lot more often at home, because you totally own that manly swimsuit."

Dracula smugly posed for her and he noticed she was still breathtaking in her skimpy two piece blue bikini, which made his heart leapt into his throat. "And you look stunning, just like you always do," he teased her, part of him getting frisky again.

Elisa giggled, and then she pulled on his hand and started to run, yelling excitedly, "C'mon, I know just where I want to start."

Dracula was still unsure and wary about everything in this park and he wanted to politely refuse her, but Elisa's excitement was contagious even for him and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he kept up with her. They raced up the stairs that would take them to the top of one of the tall water slides at the big pool. Unfortunately when Dracula saw how high up it was, not only did he felt dizzy, he became worried that he and Elisa were going to hurt themselves on this watery contraption.

"Oh no, no, no, no! I knew this was a bad idea! Let's go, honey!" He turned into a bat, shaking his head frantically, and flew back to his shaded seat for safety.

"Drac, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Elisa tried to call him back, but the vampire bat had already left. She didn't know what got into him, wishing he would lighten up and the slide was perfectly safe and she would come out at the bottom.

The line had moved onward when she had been staring back at Dracula hiding under the umbrella and she moved up the steps to make it to the top. She got in line and waited for her turn. The lifeguard told her it was okay to go, so Elisa hurled herself down the wet slide faster than Dracula in bat form, and she made it by a few feet when she splashed at the bottom. Bursting from the water's surface, Elisa laughed ecstatically at the thrill she experienced. She walked out of the pool soaking wet and was met by an anxious Dracula.

"Are you alright?! Did you hurt yourself?!" he asked, looking so scared he looked like he was ready to drag them out of the park.

"Drac, I'm fine!" she responded, trying to calm him down. "It was a water slide. They're supposed to be fun. Why don't you join me for the next one?"

"No way!" Dracula stubbornly refused, shaking his head. "Who knows what could happen?"

Elisa rolled her eyes. And she thought he had changed his view on ideas for having fun. "Fine, go ahead and stay under the umbrella all day, but you're gonna regret it!"

Grunting, she marched up a different set of stairs to ride another water slide. This slide was a tunnel slide and it was very high up, which Dracula stared on in concern and confusion while Elisa climbed the steps higher and higher. She waited for several minutes in another long line, while her vampire husband worried that this 'slide' might be dangerous and unsafe.

When she made it to the top, Elisa looked back down on Dracula and wished how he could be up there with her and enjoy this experience with her. She didn't pay attention to the rude lifeguard or the impatient people behind her telling her to go on, so she was pushed forward by the lifeguard, snapping her out of her thoughts. Elisa cried out when she felt herself being shoved down the tunnel slide.

As soon as Dracula saw this, using his clairvoyance, his concern turned to fear. "NO! ELISA!" He rushed up the stairs, ignoring the complaints of the people he passed by, and almost dashed into the tunnel of the slide, but the lifeguard held him back.

"Hey, stop! You have to wait your turn to go!" shouted the lifeguard.

"No! My wife might be hurt because of you!" Dracula growled, roughly pushing the lifeguard aside to see how he liked it. He turned into a bat and flew into the dark tunnel.

"What the...!" the lifeguard gasped. Surely he didn't just see a man, a rather pale one at that, turn into a bat in broad daylight. "I'm seeing things. I've been in the sun too much," he mused, shaking his head.

"ELISAAAA!" Dracula bellowed fearfully as he flew down the seemingly winding tunnel, certain she had disappeared into a dark abyss somewhere and was gone forever.

But the sunlight, slightly blocked off by a cloud, almost blinded him when he suddenly emerged at the bottom as he resumed his original form and splashed into the pool. He shook the water off his face when his head broke the surface, but he felt instant relief when he spotted Elisa staring at him while she sat at the pool's edge.

"Elisa, you're alright!" he cried happily, swimming and then crawling out of the pool to embrace her.

"Drac, what's the matter with you? I thought you chickened out!" she exclaimed, pulling herself out of his arms.

"Oh, my love," he sighed. "I saw you being forced down that bottomless tunnel by those wretched humans and I assumed I would lose you."

"Honey, it's just a water slide designed that way and I was forced down it because I got distracted watching you!" Elisa groaned in slight irritation. "It's not like it was a wormhole to another dimension or whatever." He looked confused by her strange human words, but she shrugged at him. "Never mind. I was watching you cause I was wishing you could've joined me."

With a guilty sigh, Dracula looked up at the slide his wife had used before going on the tunnel slide. If Elisa wanted him to join her for some fun on those slides, he should have joined her and kept her company. He shouldn't have left her alone cause she wasn't having fun without him. This was their honeymoon, and if she wanted to have fun he was supposed to have fun with her.

"If you want to, do you want to go for another slide, this time with me?" he asked hopefully.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Elisa, overjoyed at his decision to try the water slide, threw her arms around him in a big hug.

This time he was the one dragging her up the staircase. In a flash, they made it to the top. Dracula went down the water slide first, laughing ecstatically. Elisa went down after him, pleased her husband was getting involved in this. He emerged from the bottom and she came afterward.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Dracula laughed as he wiped the water away from his eyes. "You were right, Ellie, this is fun. Maybe I could make a water slide for the pool at my hotel."

Elisa grinned. "And the fun's just beginning, Drac. C'mon, let's go for a swim." She grabbed his hand and took him to a pool further away from the one surrounding the slides.

Along the way, Dracula noticed the kids' pool area and he slowed down a bit to look at the kids with a smile spreading across his mouth. Elisa noticed this and only paused briefly to watch dozens of children playing and laughing as they ran through sprinkling water, or tried to dodge sprouting water streams and splash each other playfully in a kiddie pool area.

Elisa entwined her arm to his and knew who he was thinking about. "They remind you of Mavis?"

"Yes," he whispered sadly. "I miss her."

"I miss them too, but we'll see them again." She turned his face toward hers with a gentle hand on his cheek, smiling dreamily. "And maybe someday, do you think... you and me... we might...?"

"I'm sure we could, and maybe we will someday, but..." his tone got sadder a lot more. "Even at my age, I don't know if I'm ready for more kids again."

Elisa smiled softly and pecked him on the lips. "We'll have lots of time to think about it later, this is still our honeymoon and it's just getting started. Let's go!" She ran into the big family pool and enticed him to follow her as she dived into the pool, and he needed no other encouragement as he dove into the pool with her.

Then she splashed some water into his face. At first the vampire gave her an annoyed glare, but she grinned mischievously like she dared him to get back at her. He shot her his own daring smile like he did before starting to race tables with her and Johnny a few nights ago. With a wave of his hand, a moderate sized wave of water controlled by his magic shot at Elisa, making her cry out as it encompassed her. Dracula laughed loudly when he saw Elisa's drenched hair covering her entire face, which she moved out of the way before splashing more water at Dracula. He nearly swallowed some unpleasantly tasting water, but quickly spat and sputter out more water. They continued splashing at each other for a long minute or two before she threw herself into his embrace and he swung her around, laughing like little kids trying to get back at each other. Dracula was having such a good time with Elisa, he forgot to notice his sunscreen was wearing off and his hat had flown off in his earlier attempt to 'rescue' her from the slide, but he didn't care because the sun was still blocked out by the cloud, later joined by a few more clouds, and he was having the time of his life with his beloved wife.

Just then, a colorful inflated beach ball landed near them and Dracula looked at it curiously. "What's that? Some kind of floating witch's crystal ball?" He picked it up to examine it.

A young friendly voice shouted at them, "Hey, buddy! Toss it back over here!"

Dracula only raised a confused eyebrow while Elisa took the red, white, and blue striped beach ball from him, saying, "It's a beach ball, Drac. A pool toy. Everybody has one." She tossed the ball back over to the young man who waved at her and Dracula, a young man about Johnny's age and some of his friends, two more young men and possibly their girlfriends. They actually waved over the newlyweds to join them for a game of volleyball, though Dracula wasn't so sure about associating with humans.

"C'mon, just one game," Elisa urged him. "It'll be fun."

During the volleyball game, Dracula wasn't sure what to do while Elisa and the young people tossed the ball around and when it came to him, he held the ball for a moment. His wife and the others encouraged him to toss it to someone and he did, but he had it flying a little too far and some ten year old kids started playing around with it before tossing it back, making the newlyweds and their new friends laugh amusingly.

Soon, they had to say goodbye and got out of the large pool so they could head for their private covered chairs to relax, but not before they passed two tipsy, hormonal men who eyed Elisa up and down.

"Whoa, dude," one of them slurred to his friend. "Check out that chick, sooo hooot."

"I want me some," the friend added in his drunken state.

"Dude, I dare you," the first one said, smiling wickedly. "I dare you to go over there and do it."

"I don't know, man. Look at the guy she's with, he might kick my ass," his friend said reluctantly.

"Who cares, man. Just do it, c'mon." The first one pushed his friend forward, completely unaware the guy that chick was with was her husband and he was Count Dracula, and his acute vampire hearing heard every word they were saying.

He growled faintly since it irked him so much those annoying and distasteful human delinquents eyed his wife like that, like thinking about raping her for a game they were trying to gain. What was only a brief moment froze in time for Dracula as various thoughts passed through his mind while he remembered the way he seethed and burned with jealousy at the other monsters eyeing Elisa the same way when she first arrived at the hotel, and he wanted to hypnotize them into thinking they were they chickens or something. This got to painfully reminding him of how the same thing happened with Martha so many years and years ago, especially when they first met in Hawaii and then took their honeymoon there some time later. How he wanted to strangle every monster that eyed his wife if they didn't back off or avert their gaze from Martha as he glared at them dangerously.

Those perverted thoughts reminded him of how he so enjoyed banging and making love to Martha and the glorious way they completed each other, and how the two of them roared wildly whenever they reached orgasm. Ohh, starry freaking night! Those were wonderful nights, just like he did with Elisa now. The only drawback back then, kind of like now, was the complaining from the neighbors that heard the vampires' roars of orgasm upon reaching the climax, only back then some human nearest to them had thrown a rock with a threatening note tied to it saying 'Keep it down, Demons, or I will destroy you!'

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when Dracula heard Elisa give a startled cry, drawing stares from a lot of other people, as he saw one of the men pull down her bikini bottom to her knees and give her butt a slap, but she was able to pull them back up to save some of her dignity and slapped him extremely hard on the face.

"You drunken pervert!" Elisa shouted, furiously.

The two drunken men laughed, one of them mocking her, "Oooh, I like 'em fiery!"

But Dracula was enraged at such disrespect men would show toward his wife. He didn't care if he was in public or if anyone saw him, so he roared angrily at the two tipsy men, frightening them terribly.

"Oh my God, man!" cried the guy who pulled on Elisa's bikini. "That guy's some kind of freaky monster!"

"Dude, I think he's a vampire!" his friend cried.

Dracula came closer to them with deep glowing red eyes and declared loudly, "Oh, I'm not a vampire, I'm _the_ vampire! And no snot-nosed drunken bastard humiliates my wife!"

For a moment, the two men locked eyes in shock that they were meeting a real vampire, and wondered if he was going to drink their blood in payback. But Dracula smiled wickedly when he had a better idea. With a hand gesture, he telekinetically yanked their own swimming trunks down their legs and tripped them as they landed on their own bottoms when their swimming trunks flew up in the air to Dracula. With another wave, Dracula made their swimming trunks fly into the pool. A lot of nearby people laughed hysterically at the young men and applauded for what Dracula did.

Moving so quickly like lightning, Dracula scooped up Elisa and swiftly ran with her in a trail of blue mist to the park's private bathrooms to check her over, including a sudden desire for her.

Park security officers came for the two tipsy men and covered them with towels of the park logo. "Alright, you two weirdos. It's time for you to go," said one of the officers.

"Sick, dude," said the drunkard. "We just got our asses kicked by a real vampire."

"Sweet," his friend added with a dorky smile.

The young people whom Dracula and Elisa had tossed the beach ball with were also impressed, one of them saying, "That was too cool, guys."

"Yeah, we just hung out with a genuine vampire," the lead young man pumped a fist in the air.

"Hey, didn't he said he was Count Dracula?" his girlfriend asked excitedly, "That would've been so cool!"

Her friends agreed excitedly.

* * *

Dracula telekinetically locked the private bathroom door as he arrived with a surprised Elisa in his arms and he gently set her down on the toilet seat. "Are you alright, my Blood Rose?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you taught them a lesson..." Elisa tried to reassure him but when she recognized that intensifying red glow in his eyes, she knew all too well what it meant. "Oh no. Uh, Drac...anywhere would be better than here. C'mon, get a hold of yourself!"

But the sight of her exposed bottom had awakened his desires, making him outright horny with increasing lust. "I don't care! I need you, Elisa," Dracula seethed seductively. "I need you now! No one can have you but me, and only me!"

Instantly, Dracula tore off his restrictive swimming trunks and tore off Elisa's two piece bikini. He lifted her up and pinned her back against the tiled wall for leverage. He captured her lips with his own, caught in another intensifying kiss while he pressed his crotch against hers to grind on her and to arouse themselves. His erection was ready and he pushed deeper into her womanhood as he panted in grunts, the hunger consuming his mind again.

"Drac, wait! Drac, stop!" she tried to resist and push him back, but he was too strong for her and he slipped in deeper, making her own desires awaken as she began to go limp in his arms, breathing, "Ohh, Drac! Oh, Dracula!"

Elisa would have considered this marital assault for a moment, but Dracula always had this effect on her to make her desire for him no matter what, and in a strange way he was healing her spirit from that unexpected humiliation. So she held her grip around his neck tighter as she wrapped her legs around his waist to guide him into her, driving Dracula crazy as he thrust his hips into her at an increased pace and seemed to fan the flames of their desires.

"Unngh, oh, Elisa!" Dracula groaned with a snarl as he plowed into her as though struggling with some inner turmoil, feeling a building pressure. "Ohh, Elisa, how I love you!"

"Ohhh, urgh, Dracula! I love you!" Elisa cried between panting and groaning when she also felt the climax rising as he continued thrusting into her, pushing them both over the edge.

At last, they peaked in orgasm and tried to hold in screams of fulfillment when Elisa felt Dracula's seed flow into her. It burned in her chest and Dracula felt his heart pounding against his own chest. A trail of white milky fluid trailed down his legs while Dracula for the first time held in a roar and instead loudly groaned in satisfaction.

Outside, a passing park lifeguard on his way to one of the water slides to change shifts with his co-worker briefly glimpsed to the private bathrooms, thinking he heard someone groan, but he shrugged it off like his imagination was getting to him or that must have been the echo of loud music from another part of the park.

Dracula's legs suddenly felt like rubber bands and he couldn't hold himself up any longer. He and Elisa kissed each other deeply one last time when she became limp. He slid with her against the wall and to the cold tiled floor, using a free hand to catch their fall as they landed. The two Draculas separated and collapsed on their backs to the floor and took deep breathes as they lay on the bathroom floor for a two minutes to catch their breath, exhausted yet invigorated.

Sitting up, Elisa slowly crawled over to Dracula. "As appreciated as this is, and as fantastic as this was - don't ever do that again in public! At least not without some self-control and we should do this often in our room."

The two of them laughed as they got up and retrieved their swim suits and redressed in them, trying to make their way discretely out of the private bathroom.

"Maybe we should go," Elisa said reluctantly. "Who knows what people saw and what they might say. Besides, there's still some light in the day and I want to check out the rest of Bucharest."

Dracula grunted in disappointment, since leaving a fun place didn't seem right, but another part of him felt that Elisa was right. She didn't know for sure nor did she really care where they would go, but she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

But first she wanted to take a quick selfie; she had to explain what that meant, with her and Dracula at the water park with her IPhone, hoping he would at least show up in the picture. She took the picture and emailed it to their family and friends at the hotel, and another to Mavis and Johnny. Thankfully, vampires do appear in IPhone photos.

They cleaned up in the showers to wash away the chlorine and redressed from their wet suits to their regular clothing (although Dracula found his large sunhat at the lost and found center) before gathering their things from their rented lockers. The same cab that had dropped them off at the water park had come for them again.

As soon as the cab drove away from the park with its passengers inside, Dracula asked Elisa, "So where do you think we should go now?"

Elisa could hear an undertone of reluctance and uncertainty in his voice, so she simply smiled and said, "I know a great place to go next; Terra Park, a funfair."

Dracula raised a confused eyebrow again, not sure what it meant but he hoped it was as fun as the water park.


	6. Honeymoon p3

The two Draculas had arrived at their next destination, and Dracula's eyes widened at what he saw before him. There were lots of giant, rainbow colored, moving machines, and even over the rush of the traffic and the faint rumbling of the cab engine, he could hear faint screaming as the large moving machines spun and whirled, and one with a metal snake on a track twisted and rose and fell quite fast.

"What is this place? I can hear humans screaming. Are they torturing themselves? What are all those things, giant torture devices?" he spewed out one ridiculous question after another.

"You really have been hiding in that hotel too long, Honey," Elisa put a hand on her bottom lip to giggle at those silly questions. "This is Terra Park, not Terror Park. It's a human amusement park. Those are rides people go on for a thrill. Like that roller coaster, or tiltawhirl, and even the merry-go-round with fake horses and other animals to ride on. C'mon, we'll go on all of them! I want you to try them all!"

She grabbed his hand while she quickly paid the cab driver, and rushed to the entrance like an excited little girl in the biggest candy store she had ever seen. For a moment, the cab driver noticed his male passenger didn't seem to have a reflection, but he shrugged it off as it didn't matter.

The couple made their way through the front gate where Elisa paid for their tickets and the employee allowed them entrance. Still having that large sunhat tied to his head, Dracula had to stop for a minute or two to take in his new surroundings, not quite believing what he was seeing. All around him were rides of different kind while humans walked around him, a lot with children carrying stuffed animals, balloons, and eating strange food that actually smelled pretty strange but some of the meat got his mouth watering.

Elisa tugged on his arm as she said excitedly, "C'mon, we're going on the spinning tea cups first!"

"Tea cups?" Dracula repeated in confusion. He didn't know of tea cups being big enough to hold full grown humans, or vampires, or any other kind of monster.

They got in line for the first ride Elisa meant, which Dracula saw a couple of large bowls that did look like 'tea cups' spinning around and around, though not very fast to his relief. When it was over, people got off to allow more people to have their turns. Dracula and Elisa got into one of the cups and closed the small gate. He saw a wheel in the middle, as it looked too small to be a lounge table. When Elisa saw his confused expression, she explained to him while the ride spun around, this was used to spin their cup by themselves. This further confused Dracula when the ride started and she showed him how it worked as she pulled on it with a steady spin. Dracula smiled at this and he gave it a try, but he went a bit overboard with his superior vampire strength, spinning them and their cup faster and faster until it made them both very dizzy.

When the ride was over, they sat on a bench to wait for the effects of the dizziness to pass for several minutes before Elisa randomly chose another ride for them to go on, something called a tilt-a-whirl that was sort of like the spinning tea cups, but shifted in a circle while the wagons spun around in the momentum and it caused them to slide into each other side by side, much to Dracula's pleasure. He knew his own natural vampire speed was faster than this ride, but he still had fun and he got pretty dizzy from this ride too, but what he enjoyed the most was having Elisa sliding closer to him.

Next, the couple went on a calming ride to enjoy themselves, such as the balloon ride where the balloons were fake and made of some kind of metal Dracula couldn't identify, but they were raised on a tall tower by a strange magic and it spun at a tamer speed. Once up high, Dracula could see more of the amusement park and how big it really was. He looked over at Elisa, who was gazing at the view in astonishment. He was glad she was having fun, and if she was happy then he was happy since he was sharing the fun with her.

Afterward, they went on the roller coaster, the mental snake on the winding tracks that were like the train they had taken into Bucharest, only this one went around in spiraling circles, up and down and twisted at a high speed. Dracula thought he was going at his own speed while sitting down, but he felt slightly nauseous whenever he went up or down rapidly.

The next ride the newlyweds went on was the drop tower ride which rose over an amazing hundred feet or so. Even over her own screaming, Elisa heard Dracula's girlish screams at the sudden drop, which happened at least two more times. On the swinging pendulum ride, Elisa got butterflies in her stomach whenever they swung at a high level. Dracula was on the verge of throwing up but he never even barfed, much to his relief.

After all the rides, Dracula was actually feeling a little wore and tired if from the adrenaline rush and Elisa felt a little tired too, but still felt pumped up from all the excitement and fun they were having today. They got a quick bite to eat at one of the food concessions and found an unoccupied picnic table in a shaded area to eat their food. Elisa snacked on some cotton candy while she bought her husband a candy apple. This candied apple tasted strange to Dracula, as he wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but it was okay and it tasted sweet. Elisa allowed him to put some of his blood substitute on his apple, thinking it might help to taste better for him since he looked uncomfortable with it at first, sort of like how she and Johnny had been with the scream cheese bagel.

When they finished eating, the two Draculas went on a relaxing rides like the merry-go-round. Dracula understood why it was called that, though he said he did see it 'go anywhere but around' or 'how is that merry' which only made Elisa laugh amusingly. They rode on two fake horses next to each other, that Dracula at first thought had been real and were placed under a paralyzing spell by humans for all eternity, until Elisa told him they had never been real and were designed this way.

Their last ride for the day was a Ferris wheel. Dracula and Elisa snuggled lovingly together for a while as it slowly went around and around. Elisa took another selfie and emailed it to their friends and family. Once the wheel stopped to allow people to get off and on, Dracula pulled Elisa in for another embrace and passionate kiss. They remained like this for a while, until the wheel started up again their lips parted.

Though the Vampire Count really enjoyed spending time with his wife, in a warm if cloudy broad daylight of all times, he found himself saying this, "Humans seem to like going in circles, don't they?"

Elisa looked up at him, confused at his words, then gave it a thought at all the rides they had been on that day alone. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"Why? Do they not know any other shapes or directions to go?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know, Drac. I guess it's how the rides are designed," Elisa tried her best to explain. "But we better get going soon. I'm exhausted."

He nodded before he held her in another embrace, still wanting to be in each other's company for a few more rotations on the Ferris wheel. When the ride ended, the couple started for the exit. As they made their way to the exit, Elisa told Dracula she needed to use the ladies public bathroom for a moment. While he didn't want to leave her side, she told him to wait outside for her as people would think he was a pervert for going into the women's bathroom. He frowned, but he knew she had a point and so waited in a shaded area near the bathrooms.

What no one knew was that a real pervert had really made his way into the park and was looking for his next target. On the outside he may be good-looking, but on the inside he was, what Dracula called evil humans, a real monster. He spotted a few potential 'clients' when he saw them. Now he eyed a woman with a tall, good looking man wearing a ridiculous sunhat, not caring who the man was, as the woman made her way to the bathrooms and he honed in on her.

Jaxon, or Jax the Rapist to those who knew him best, had recently escaped from jail and had been evading the police for weeks now, and had laid low for as long as he could. But he needed a thrill and he needed some fun. Barely two minutes went by and the good looking brunette lady finally came out of the women's bathroom and Jax took his chance to ambush her. He clapped his hand around her mouth and held a sharp knife to her throat.

"Hello babe, the name's Jax. Keep quiet, sweetheart. We're gonna have some fun," he hissed in sick pleasure.

Elisa's eyes bulged with fear at this unfamiliar and disgusting hand around her face; she breathed heavily through her nose and froze, not knowing what to do.

"We're gonna have us a private little party," Jax said with sadistic pleasure before he dragged Elisa away to a nearby maintenance storage room he had scouted out earlier. All Elisa could do was go with him as she wanted to struggle and escape her abductor and get back to her husband.

Still waiting outside the park bathrooms for his wife, Dracula had to retreat deeper into a shadowed area when some sunlight broke through the cloud cover. He wondered what was taking Elisa so long and she should've been back by now.

"Get off me, you bastard!" Elisa yelled when Jax had her pinned beneath him between his legs.

But Jax immediately slapped her backhanded, yelling, "Shut up, bitch! You don't get to say nothing!"

He hit her again, harder this time that Elisa had earned a left black eye. Jax held the knife to her throat again as he reached down to pull up her skirt and unzipped his jeans. Elisa tried to struggle out from the rapist as she bravely grabbed his wrist to get the knife away from her throat, but he was stronger than her and held it near her face as the tip came dangerously close to her face.

"I do like feisty ones, but I'm not in the mood today," he snarled violently.

Elisa made strained grunting noises while she tried to free herself of her captor, and then instantly kicked him in the groin before she cried as loudly as she could while struggling to keep the knife away, "DRAAAC, HEEELP!"

Outside, Dracula froze; certain he heard Elisa cry his name. "Elisa?" He used his x-ray vision powers to first scan the women's bathroom, which he wouldn't normally do as a gentleman, but he saw it was completely empty. He searched further around the bathrooms for where his wife might be by using his enhanced smelling to find her scent, until he spotted her in a maintenance closet in a back alley nearby. He was shocked and disgusted by the scene he was witnessing. The vampire's eyes changed completely red and snarled before he disappeared, zig-zagging in and out of the crowd to rescue his wife.

"Who the hell's Drac?" Jax sneered, although he didn't care while he pushed the knife closer to Elisa's throat, as though to slit it open when he suddenly heard a furious animalistic snarl, followed by someone grabbing him from behind by his neck and pinned him to the wall with brute force.

"I'M DRAC!" Dracula snarled as he held Jax by his neck choking him. "How dare you try to hurt my wife! I should suck every last ounce of blood from your body until there's nothing left and you look like a dried up prune!"

Jax didn't know what to think when he saw the guy choking him had red slit eyes and sharp teeth that seemed to grow longer the madder he got, and he felt long sharp nails cutting into his neck. "Oh, shit!" he choked. "What the hell are you?!"

And when he tried to stab Dracula in the chest, the vampire didn't even notice he had been stabbed. Instead it went right through him like he was smoke, and when Jax withdrew his knife and saw there was no blood on it, he became more afraid than ever.

Dracula looked at the knife and smiled wickedly. "Ah, a human who doesn't know who I am, how refreshing."

Jax's eyes went wide as he choked in realization, "Oh, shit! You're a vampire!"

The Count smiled more wickedly than ever. "Oh, so you have heard of my kind. Well, too late, cause I'm really pissed. Now it's feeding time."

Dracula made some kind of hissing sound, which almost sounded like a snake, and Jax whimpered in fear as the vampire opened his mouth and leaned forward to sink his fangs in his throat.

Luckily, Elisa got her wits back together and interrupted her husband's murderous attempt. "Dracula, stop! If you do this, you'll set monsters back again! Leave him for the police!"

Dracula looked back at Elisa, who hoped he wouldn't cross the line. Although part of him was extremely tempted to do it and go against his vow of never drinking human blood again because of what this piece of filth tried to do to his beloved wife. But instead he decided on something else.

"Do you wear contacts?" he asked casually.

"Huh?" Jax stuttered.

Dracula groaned at the answer and instead punched the psychotic rapist in the face, knocking him out cold. Dracula found something to tie him up with and gagged him. He turned to Elisa and picked her up into his arms, seeing how she was trembling and he gasped when he caught sight of her black eye. That brute. How he would love to make that monster pay for assaulting his wife, but decided against it.

"We're going back to the hotel," he stated firmly.

"But, Drac…" Elisa objected, but she was immediately cut off.

"No, 'buts!' We're leaving!"

And they were gone from the maintenance closet and were outside the amusement park by flying them through the crowd, where he waved for a cab to pick them up, and told the driver to take them back to the hotel. The ride back to RDH was silent and sullen. Dracula's expression remained serious and furious at the same time. Elisa wanted to start a conversation but had nothing to say.

It was afternoon by the time the couple made it back to the Radisson Blu hotel. Returning to their room, Dracula gently ushered Elisa on the bed and began smothering her with hugs and kisses attempting to comfort her. While Elisa appreciated it, it felt like the longer he did it the more he was becoming overprotective.

"I should never have let you out of sight, and I should never have left you alone," Dracula sighed in deep regret. "That retched human beat you, almost assaulted you, my darling. I won't fail you again, Elisa. I promised I would always protect you, and I will."

"Uh, Drac... I'm okay..." Elisa tried to reassure him again, even though she was shaken by that dreadful experience herself. "You didn't fail me. I knew you'd be there when I needed you. Besides, I'm pretty sure that psycho is going to jail now, and we've seen the last of him."

But Dracula was less than convinced before he announced definitely, "From now on I'm not letting you out of my sight. I want us to always be together."

"Always?" she questioned uncertainly.

"It's settled then." He squeezed her in his arms, while they lay back on the bed in the hopes of mending her spirit.

But Elisa got this sinking feeling of witnessing the beginning of Dracula's overprotective nature. Feeling her stomach growl in hunger, she said, "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat in the dining room."

She managed to get out of his arms and set to leave the room. But in a flash, her husband stood in front of the door blocking her way out, waving a finger at her. "No, no, no, you mustn't go alone. Who knows what other sex crazed humans are out there. If another man so much as looks at you, I will hypnotize him to make him jump off a cliff."

"Draaaac..." Elisa groaned.

"No, if we leave, we will head back to the hotel," he stated stubbornly. "In fact, we are leaving for my hotel tomorrow."

"What? No! I don't want to go home yet," Elisa argued, raising her voice. "I still have plans for the next few days."

"No! It's not safe for you here in Bucharest anymore! I knew this was a bad idea to come here. We're leaving first thing in the morning, and that is final!" Dracula retorted harshly, frightening Elisa to back off. Thinking the matter was resolved, he ordered an early dinner for them by phoning room service.

While waiting for their dinner, Elisa stormed off to the bathroom and broke down in tears. Her honeymoon was ruined, all because a maniac tried to rape her. Why couldn't Dracula just let them enjoy the rest of the week without any problems. She heard him knock on the door to check on her, but she coldly responded by telling him to leave her alone. Their room service had arrived and she finally came out of the bathroom. The couple ate in complete silence, neither one of them spoke to each other.

After finishing their meal, Elisa wanted to go for a nighttime swim, thinking it might help her get over her almost traumatizing rape, and decided to go check out the hotel's swimming pool. She coyly distracted Dracula with how the bed vibrated, which freaked him out at first thinking the bed was alive and going to eat him or something, but then he seemed to sink into it as it felt so good and he made relaxing groans and pleasured moans.

Arriving at the pool, Elisa had changed in the restroom in her swim suit. She passed through the gate and placed her towel on a lounge chair. Just as she was about to get in the pool, when Dracula suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of her. His scowl disapproving and irked at her tricking him.

"Elisa, what do you think you're doing?!" he hissed.

"Sheesh, Drac, I'm only going swimming," she retorted as though it wasn't a big deal.

"No, Elisa!" he scolded her. "Come back to the room this minute! I don't want you to get hurt again. It's my fault you were almost raped today. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Dracula gathered up her things from the lounge chair and wrapped her body up in his cape, covering her entire figure in her pink bikini, and glared warningly at any human who stared at them. Elisa was vexed when he forcefully escorted her back to the honeymoon suite. If she couldn't go swimming, she decided to take a hot relaxing bath when she felt herself getting tense at her husband ruining her nighttime swim. This got Dracula's motor running and he smiled wickedly by insisting on joining her.

"Forget it, Drac! I want to be alone for a while," she told him firmly, but he didn't listen as he got into the warm bath tub with her.

A couple of times he tried to get close to her, but knowing what he wanted she either backed up or forcibly pushed him away. He frowned in disappointment by the way she gazed coldly at him, not understanding why she was refusing him. After the bath, the couple changed in their nighttime pajamas.

It was getting pretty late and the couple got into bed together, but Elisa made sure to be far away on the other side of the bed as possible from Dracula. She wanted to watch some TV and didn't even bother to look at him. He tried to scooch closer to her and kiss her, but she either drew away from his very touch or slapped his hand.

Finally, Dracula realized why she was doing this. She was ignoring him because of their leaving for home tomorrow. He tried to explain reasonably in affection, "Elisa, my love, I'm only trying to protect you. I do it out of love. I lost Martha because I failed to protect her from my enemy. I don't want to make the same mistake and lose you too."

But she didn't listen, since Elisa was familiar with such overprotective natures in the name of love, as it was what her father had claimed right after her mother had died. What she knew is that it drove him to be strict and overbearing with her. Now she may have married a man who was the nearly the same way. During a break in the show she was watching (Call of the Wildman), she saw a commercial for the Bucharest Mall. This sparked her an idea for tomorrow.

"Elisa, please, say something," Dracula pleaded desperately.

But Elisa only switched off the TV and went to sleep with her back turned to him; still giving him the cold shoulder. With an aching heart, Dracula sadly got under the sheets before falling asleep, wondering what he had done wrong.


	7. Honeymoon p4

The next morning came as the sun once more rose. Elisa was the first to notice it when she slowly opened her eyes. She looked over to see Dracula still sleeping and snoring, though he occasionally twitched as though he were dreaming. She carefully and quietly got out of the bed to get dressed, brush her teeth, comb her hair, and then quietly closed the door after leaving him a note. She was still mad at him from yesterday's fallout, but she should at least let him know where she was going and hoped he trusted her enough to take care of herself. Elisa made her way through the hotel's lobby and took a cab to the Bucharest Mall for a little personal time alone and to buy everyone back home souvenirs.

Still asleep in the suite, Dracula moaned as if in pain while he dreamed a disturbing nightmare. His beloved wife Martha was in danger and he couldn't find her in the fire of their burning home as she called to him. But then he spotted her and there was that Jax pervert bending over her as he forced her down and raped her before shooting her dead with his crossbow and arrow shaped wooden stake. Then Martha's appearance changed to that of Elisa. Elisa screamed for him to stop raping her and she reached out to Dracula for help. He almost got to her before she had a knife pierced into her chest by her rapist.

"NOOO!" Dracula screamed, suddenly waking up after he couldn't take it anymore.

His eyes intensely red and his fangs grew sharper as he snarled viciously, but then he calmed down enough to realize it was only a bad dream. Dracula took a few deep breaths to calm himself and turned with a smile to say 'good morning' to Elisa, but it turned to shock when he realized she wasn't in bed. He searched around the room but she was gone.

"Oh, no!" Panicking, Dracula immediately dressed in his usual attire in a whoosh, just like he did before when was in a towel. And he would have rushed out the door but then a piece of paper on the nightstand caught his eye. It was a note from Elisa explain where she went and she needed to be alone for a while, and not to come after her.

His expression hardened in fury as Dracula crinkled up the note in his grip, conflicted on his first instinct was to go after Elisa to this 'mall' but he sat down on the bed. He felt both angry and hurt that maybe she was right and he should leave her alone for a little while, and hopefully she'll see he only wanted to protect her.

Dracula turned on the television to distract himself and see why else this brand new television was so fascinating to the humans. It wasn't until five seconds later that the Count came to the local news channel, and what he saw on the local news had confirmed his worst fears about yesterday's incident.

"...notable murderer and serial rapist known only as Jax the Rapist, today's modern Jack the Ripper, has escaped police custody in the early hours this morning, after having been arrested at Terra Park yesterday. Police are scouring the city for him and bring him to justice. Citizens are warned to stay away from Jax as he is considered armed and dangerous, and to call authorities immediately should they recognize him..."

Dracula switched off the TV, fear clutching his heart. He stood up straight, knowing he had to find Elisa as soon as possible. He peaked out the window, still covered by the large heavy curtain, to make sure the sun wasn't out so he would have to wear that dumb sunhat, but he was relieved to see there was still some clouds covering the sun. He didn't know how long it would last, since clouds could clear up later in the day. Changing into a bat, he took what he believed would be his only chance and set out to find Elisa as he searched the city for this 'mall' she had traveled to.

* * *

Elisa arrived at the mall she had seen in the commercial last night and she was deeply impressed by what she saw. Her eyes widened in awe at how big and vast it was. She made her way through the front door and saw hundreds of people walking through the open promenade of the malls, and many different kinds of shops she noticed, as the only shopping she remembered had been to the village market and a few of its own local shops. This place would put it to shame. Elisa wasn't really sure where to start, so she walked in a random direction and started to explore.

A few hours later, Elisa found it difficult to not buy everything she saw as there was so much to see and do. She wanted to indulge herself and her new freedom to shop and buy. But she kept in mind that she also had to get gifts for everyone after she and Dracula returned home from their honeymoon in another few days. She might be a little peeved with him right now, but she still loves him and remembered her promise of getting a copy of the Kama Sutra for him, which she had to be discrete about with the cashier that she was on her honeymoon.

Elisa explored a few other stores and bought gifts she hoped her family and friends would like; a wild looking Bucharest t-shirt for Johnny, a silver bat necklace for Mavis. While she made her way to a famous clothing store her phone rang. She pressed the answer button on the screen. Mavis and Johnny's faces appeared on the screen, calling her from the other side of the world.

"Hi, Ellie!" Johnny greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Mom, can you really see us?" Mavis greeted excitedly, since she was still learning about the human world and was fascinated by the way her human friends did 'video chat.'

"Hi, kids. I'm great. Dracula and I are honeymooning in Bucharest," Elisa explained happily, thought it felt a bit forced at the moment.

"Awesome! Oh, and we even got the pictures you e-mailed. They're so cool!" Johnny gave her a thumbs up.

"That's incredible!" Mavis cheered in astonishment. "My dad actually got out of the hotel! Though the only time he got out was the time he had to go to the Vampire Council. Can I say hi to him? I have to tell him about Hawaii; it's so beautiful here!"

Elisa lost her smile. Sighing, she confessed, "Sorry, Mavis, but he's not here with me right now."

"What? Why, where is he?" Mavis asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Elisa reassured her stepdaughter. "It's just that I had a scary run in with some creep yesterday who tried to rape me at the amusement park, and your dad's going all helicopter husband on me."

"Oh, God!" Johnny gasped, his eyes bulging. "You were almost raped?! That's terrible!"

But Mavis remained confused at this unfamiliar word. "What's a 'rapist'?"

"Uhh…" Johnny groaned nervously, and then leaned into her ear to whisper the answer in her ear.

Mavis's eyes grew larger than ever in horror and her mouth fell open. _Humans actually do that to each other?_ she thought. _And they call my kind monsters!_ She was so outraged her fangs bared, just her father did whenever he got angry. "How could he... how dare he even try to... if that jackass tried to... I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"

"Calm down, honey," Elisa tried to calm the young vampire girl. "As you can see, I'm okay. Your dad saved me. I believe he was arrested by the police, so I'm sure I've seen the last of him."

"I don't know, Ellie. Those guys can get pretty obsessive and determined when it comes to rape," Johnny said doubtfully. "What if he escapes and tries to come after you again? Maybe you shouldn't have left Drac."

"I told you, Johnny, I'm fine!" Elisa responded, this time more firmly. "And I know Drac loves me, but I don't want or need him to be overbearing with me. I can take care of myself. Besides, you know I got more than enough of that in my life with my own father."

"I know, Ellie, but still..." Johnny continued, still unsure if this rapist had been caught and Elisa should be out on her own.

Elisa paid no mind to his concern. She happened to look up from her phone, wanting to look at some new clothes for herself, maybe find some cute baby clothes for Wanda and Wayne's next litter of pups, when she happen to see the very last person she expected to see again so soon.

In the crowded mall of shoppers in full view of the entrance door, there was Jax.

Elisa gasped sharply, and absently dropped her phone. But not to draw attention to herself, she started walking deeper into the store to find another way out and try to evade her new stalker. To her dismay, he pursued her, keeping a watchful eye on her. Elisa felt her pulse quicken and sped up the pace, hoping that nearby she could alert a security guard about her stalker.

Jax wasn't entire sure what happened yesterday was real or his imagination running wild, but he had managed to escape police custody and evade another arrest when he escaped the amusement park and knew he had to lay low once again. But he wanted to stroll through the mall for a while, and it was like the work of fate his last target was here at the mall. Jax seized his chance to finish what they had started, and to earn his satisfaction.

"Ellie? Ellie, are you there?" Johnny called for her from the still connected phone, but Elisa's face was gone from the screen.

Elisa made her way out another entrance of the store she was in and glanced back hoping she had lost the creep, but she saw him following her through the crowd. She sped-walked her way to a glass elevator and squeezed through in time just as the doors were closing, her bags almost getting caught in the door.

But Jax was experienced with this kind of chase, which was only part of the thrill. His trained eye followed her to the next floor and he was able to spot her in the crowd while she went into another clothing store. He followed her up the staircase far behind when he saw her go into a far corner of the store and into the women's bathroom, to which he discretely followed her to.

* * *

At that moment, a familiar bat flew through the city determined to find his lost wife, certain she was going to be in trouble after what he heard on the local news channel. Remembering the name of the mall in her letter, Dracula had found the place he had been searching for at last. He flew through the front entrance, and resumed his true form. No one even noticed at how a man in a black cape suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, looking around for his beloved wife but he couldn't find her. He had to stop for a brief moment at the amazing architecture of this 'mall' and it's never ending array of shops, as well as the beautiful sight of the huge water fountain and indoor Christmas trees to give the illusion of being outside, and further in were a few skylights to let in a view of the sapphire sky above.

The Count came back to his senses when he used his clairvoyance powers again, looking for any sign of Elisa. But in a nearby clothing store, he noticed familiar IPhone and heard familiar voices. With incredible speed, he found Elisa's phone and picked it up. To his joy, Mavis and Johnny were still connected.

"Mom! Mom, are you there? What's happening? What's going on?" Mavis was freaking out until she finally saw some movement on her boyfriend's phone's screen and felt relieved when her father's face came into view. "Dad! Oh, thank God."

"Hi, Dracula!" Johnny waved politely.

"Johnny! Mavey-Wavey!" Dracula sighed with relief that his baby girl was alright, and amazed he could see her through his wife's IPhone, but then he remembered Elisa and the predicament he was in. "Where's your mother? I have to find Elisa, I'm certain she's in trouble!"

"I don't know, Dad," Mavis explained. "We were just talking, and all of a sudden she looked like she saw a monster. Uh, no offense on us."

"None taken, honey bat." Dracula waved it away. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, she dropped her phone and was gone. Do you think she's in trouble?"

"It's that damn rapist! He escaped the police! He'll go after her again, I know it!" Dracula growled in righteous anger that the phone almost disconnected when he squeezed it in his inhuman grip.

Placing the IPhone in his pocket, he used his clairvoyance powers or his superhuman smelling, determined to find Elisa even if he had to look throughout the entire mall. Dracula found her in a clothing store bathroom, and that bastard was trailing her, cornering her. Dracula panicked, but he remained calm and knew he had to stop him. Unfortunately, they seemed to be on the other side of the mall, so he flew as fast as he could, flying or running at full speed while he zigzagged through the crowded mall, and leaving a trail of dust behind him in a whoosh as his legs created the sound of runaway train engine, with the expression of anger and determination.

* * *

Jax had found his target trying to hide in the women's bathroom of the store, which was so typical. So he locked the door with a personal make shift key and smiled dangerously. "Remember me, sweetheart? I don't know what happened yesterday with that freaking boyfriend of yours, but we're going to finish our little get together now, just the two of us."

"Stay away from me, you bastard!" Elisa cried.

Jax tried to open the stall she was hiding in. Then he kicked and pounded at the door with his shoulder as it made him more angry. Finally, he broke the down the door. Elisa tried to crawl under to the next stalls like a little kid playing hide and seek, but she only got two more stalls down before Jax found her and grabbed her legs, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Not so fast, bitch!" Jax snarled.

However, Elisa found the strength she needed when she was lifted up from the floor to kick the guy in the nuts, and he screamed in agony as he grasped between his legs. She quickly banged his head against the stall wall and shoved his head down into the toilet, then flushed it in a classic high school swirly.

But her tenacious victory to bring down the criminal was short lived when he shook off the painful effects of her kick, the ache in his head, and wiped the toilet water off his face as she ran for the door but found it was locked, trapping her with Jax. The next thing she knew Jax had snaked his arms around her, threw her down on the floor with harsh force, and he was on top of her with an insane look in his eyes; a different kind of insanity than that from an old stalker back in high school, but it still frightened her.

"That's enough out of you, bitch! You just made this personal!" Jax snarled at her as he pinned her down with his body, making her shriek with fear.

Jax slapped her across the face again to keep her quiet but Elisa kept on screaming as she struggled harder to try to push him off. He ripped up her skirt and tore off her underwear, and with past experience he rapidly unzipped his pants and pulled down his own boxers. With an insane grin at the thought of his latest conquest, Jax was about to lean down on her and fulfill his desires. Elisa began to cry, certain there was no hope left. Her honeymoon was ruined, and now she regretted having left Dracula back at the hotel. She was all alone.

All of a sudden, there came a animalistic roar of fury as the bathroom door was forcibly torn off its hinges. Dracula appeared in the doorway with blazing eyes, longer and sharper fangs, extended claws, and his cape billowed wildly behind him while blue mist encompassed him. Looking up, Elisa smiled in relief and hope through her tears that her vampire husband had found her just in the nick of time. Jax had froze in surprise at what he was seeing, not believing he was seeing the real, and very pissed off, Count Dracula.

"GET AWAY FROM HEERRR!" Dracula bellowed with an intense otherworldly boom in his voice that seemed to echo throughout the entire building and a beyond.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" was all Jax shouted, when Dracula grabbed him with inhuman strength by the neck and pried him off Elisa's body.

The enraged vampire threw him across the store. Jax went careening through the air, his pants flying off his legs, and he crash landed on some clothing displays and female mannequins. Nearby customers and store employees cried in surprise at what they saw. One cashier pressed a hidden silent alarm button to call for security.

"Do you have cobwebs for brains, human?!" Dracula snarled viciously. "I warned you what would happen to you if you dare tried to come after her again! Never again! STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

Jax groaned while he stood up and tried to shake off the effects of the crash, not even bothering to cover himself up. He drew a gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it at Dracula as the furious vampire count came flying directly at him. He fired several shots from his gun, but he either missed or the bullets passed through Dracula like he was thin air. The vampire body-slammed into Jax and pinned the serial rapist against the wall, growling like a tiger and picked him up by the neck again. Dracula flew them out of the store and held Jax out over the third floor promenade railing. A crowd down below gathered around to see what was going on and what they were seeing was a rather clear view of Jax's buttocks, which most parents had to cover their children's eyes.

The criminal struggled in Dracula's strong grip as he pleaded through a choking manner, "No, please! Don't drop me! Don't let me fall!" Another cowardly human that he was greatly tempted to let fall and have one less despicable human to worry about, one less real monster to have in the world.

"Perhaps you'd rather I sucked your blood then!" Dracula growled with a wicked smile, and that thought was scarier for Jax than the fall. Of course, Dracula was bluffing.

The Count loosened his grip on Jax's neck a bit, making him whimper as he kicked his legs over thin air, but there came the cocking of a gun from behind Dracula when an authoritative voice ordered the vampire, "Put him down, right now!"

Dracula glanced behind him, his eyes still glowing, and he noticed several of the mall's security guards pointing their guns at him, ready to fire if he made any wrong moves, all of them looking at Dracula with apprehensive faces and unsure of what to do or think.

"Officers, wait!" shouted a woman's voice. It was the same female cashier who had summoned them on the silent alarm. "I saw everything. He's not the bad guy."

The lead security officer looked over to see the cashier coming out of the store, helping a frightened and limping Elisa in her torn dress, out of the store.

"That man tried to rape me, and the man in black holding him by the throat is my husband!" A shaken Elisa told them. "He was just trying to defend me, but he gets a little extreme sometimes because he's very protective of me."

"I recognize him from the news," the cashier lady added. "That's Jax the Rapist, the notorious serial rapist and murderer. Besides, don't tell me you're going to shoot and arrest Count Dracula?"

The lead officer lost some of his tenseness in his shoulders at what he heard, but he still felt skeptical about him. "He's still holding Jax over the edge. Listen Count, just put him down on the floor, gently, and we won't shoot."

Resentfully, Dracula did as he was told, but still didn't want to set monsterkind back by hundreds of years. Elisa looked at him with a relieved smile.

As soon as his feet touched the floor again, Jax was immediately cuffed by security. His pants and boxers were thrown back into his face by another store employee who said snippy to him, "Keep your pants on." Some officers laughed at this joke. Down below the people began to applaud and cheer when they had heard everything, having gone deafly quiet and heard what was said by echoes.

Dracula ran straight toward Elisa, throwing his arms around and kissing her nonstop on the face. Elisa returned his embrace, yet she started to cry silently over what she endured.

"It's okay, my beloved," he whispered tenderly to her. "I'm here. It's all over." He shot a threatening glare at Jax from a distain.

Jax looked back at him with such fear that he whimpered to the security officers, "Keep him away from me! Don't let the monster suck my blood!"

But most of the other humans nearby started to laugh at the now wussy and cowardly Jax the Rapist, hoping this would be the last time he ever tried to rape a lady.

Soon the police arrived and arrested Jax for good. As reluctant as Dracula was he and Elisa had to give a statement to the police so as to lock Jax away forever. Only this time, a local news crew had arrived and wanted an interview with the famous vampire, but all he wanted was to be alone with Elisa so he avoided the reporters. The news crew had to take statements and eyewitness accounts, and fortunately, it was all in Dracula's favor as he was hailed a hero and his legend will develop further with humans from now on; from a frightening bloodsucking monster of the night to a redeemed good guy defending his wife's honor and catching a notorious criminal. Although some people said they wouldn't have minded seeing him suck the rapist's blood to be a great form of revenge for his wife's near assault or for other women's assaults, ghoulish though it is.

Elisa was still shaken from her almost rape experience, and while Dracula tried to hold her, she seemed to flinch at his touch every time. He desperately wanted to make her pain go away, even offering to erase her memory of that horrific experience. But being just as stubborn as he was, she refused, though she was very tempted at first.

To avoid any more incidents, Elisa and Dracula decided to return to the RBH. But first, she wanted to go to the mall's food court near the skating rink to pick up something to eat on the way back. Elisa ate a light brunch off egg and ham omelet while Dracula walked her back to the exit. Every now and then he drew glances from curious onlookers who suspected who he was or may have even been in the crowd that saw him dangle Jax.

Upon leaving the mall, Dracula turned into a bat and carried her all the way back to the RBH, which surprised Elisa that he was strong enough to carry her. Reaching their destination he flew them through the window, having been left open by Dracula after he left to go look for her, and changed back to his normal form. Elisa sat down on the bed, hugging her arms to try and comfort herself.

Dracula sat down beside her and gently put an arm around her. For a moment she flinched as though to push him away again. He hesitated for a moment, but then placed an arm around her shoulders. He was extremely relieved she was alright, but he was also peeved with her for leaving him alone at the hotel, and all by herself. He let her know this when he spoke with a hard edge in his voice, "This is why I didn't want you to leave the room, Elisa. How can I protect you if I'm not there? My worst fear of you getting raped again almost came true! Don't ever do that again!"

Elisa aimed him a hard look, underlined with guilt as she sighed in defeat. "I'm so sorry, Drac, I really am. But you know I can't be confined to one place all the time just so I don't get into trouble. I really appreciate you wanting to protect me, I really do. But being overprotective of me isn't just unhealthy, it will only push me away, like my dad did to me, or it almost did with Mavis, remember? I don't want the same thing to happen with us."

The vampire's face softened while he thought deeply about her words. "I don't, either. But at least, at the hotel I know Mavis was safe and you are safe there. And I'm there for the both of you when you need me, like I always should be, like I promised."

She leaned into him, responding in a soft reassuring voice, "Now you know we can't hide away forever and you kept your promise. You were there for me when I needed you the most today, and I know you'll always kept it for the rest of our lives. So can we stay in Bucharest longer, please? Finish our honeymoon the way it should be to have time to ourselves and have some fun. Put this whole mess behind us."

After thinking about it for a while, Dracula smiled at her and gently embraced her. Elisa took it as a 'yes.'

Elisa asked to be left alone and rest for a while so to relax herself. Dracula made her an ice pack for her to put on her face where the red mark from being slapped remained. As he cared for her physical being, Dracula got up to lock the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. When he returned to her bedside, he leaned over her and began kissing her. She noticed his eyes glowing again when their lips parted for air.

"Drac, what do you think you're doing?" Elisa asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I need you, Elisa." Dracula started breathing heavily as he began removing his jacket and shirt, leaving him shirtless. "And I sense you need me, need me to take away your pain. Only I can have you... not that damn rape of human filth... not those drunken hormonal perverts at the water park. Me. Only me. Because you're my zing."

Dracula kissed her and began massaging her back, causing Elisa to moan in arousing pleasure, as she unconsciously unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. For only a moment, the kiss broke as he teasingly gnawed on her neck while she panted, "Oh, God! Here we go again!"

She removed her torn skirt and the rest of her clothing, before he unexpectedly found himself pinned down on the bed by her. Looking up, he could see her smirking down at him. "This time, I'll be the one to dominate a man!" she exclaimed.

Elisa positioned herself over him, while his dick hardened when she grinded him and they felt themselves connected when Dracula felt his tip enter her womanhood. She began gyrating her hips over his waist, holding him down by gripping onto his shoulders. Elisa's face twisted at the pain she endured. Sensing this, Dracula began thrusting his hips up into her as he lifted his legs to support him. He kept a strong hold on her waist as if she could slip out of his embrace any moment.

A strong warmth encompassed their bodies quickly as they moved faster. Elisa felt a sense of being safe, her spirits souring high at this incredible and gentle man she had found showed her they were forever linked by more than physical pleasure alone. Once more a fire ignited inside their loins, and Dracula thrust up into her with vampiric strength, yet she showed him how she was his equal as her rhythm matched his rapid thrusts harmoniously, panting as they quickened the pace.

"Oh, Drac! OHHH, DRAAAAC!" Elisa began shouting in passion as she felt the oncoming climax within themselves, and Dracula giving panted grunts which steadily became passionate growls when he also felt the crashing wave of orgasm.

Like a lightning bolt shot at them by a storm, the two peaked in orgasm and sealed their lovemaking with a passionate kiss. Elisa passed out on top of him with weakened strength, listening to Dracula's panting of sexual pleasure. Dracula kissed Elisa one more time before they pulled apart and got dressed in different clothes this time.

"Feeling better?" Dracula asked hopefully.

"Much better, thank you." Elisa sighed happily. "It's a good start."

Dracula seemed to be disappointed by that response, but Elisa decided to surprise him. "I got us something that should be a good remedy for us both."

She reached into one of her shopping bags and took out a book, to which Dracula raised an eyebrow of confusion that Elisa seemed to be trying to hide it and only showed it to him. The title he read was the Kama Sutra. He gave it a quick skim, and at first he was further confused by what he read, but some pictures caught his eyes and he became very intrigued.

"We can save it for our last honeymoon night, because there's still so much for us to do," she told him.

They made plans to spend the day, and took the same taxi to a new destination, so they can celebrate more of their honeymoon as it was supposed to be.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Dracula and Elisa were having the time of their lives, making the most they could of their honeymoon, whilst Elisa took plenty of selfies and emailed them to their friends and family, and she often took Dracula on tours of the newly changed world he had so long hid himself for two centuries, and every night the two often made mad, hot, passionate love.

They watched a big game in the national soccer arena and were thrilled when the Romanian team beat the British team. Elisa thought of one day teaching the monsters how to play soccer just for fun. But she decided to take Dracula to an indoor sports center to play soccer with him. At first, Dracula had great difficulty in this new game trying to kick the ball, but he either lost his footing when raising his foot in attempt to kick the ball or he got hit in the groin when he tried to block the goalie, but after an hour of practice Dracula won seven goals. As a reward Elisa took him to the RBH's spa to get him, and herself, a soothing couple's massage. Right after the massage, the couple visited the gym for a nice workout (Dracula had crashed into the wall after trying to make the treadmill go at super speed) and then went for a nice relaxing swim in the pool (when the sky was covered by clouds) and later took a quick bath to freshen themselves up for a romantic dinner. After retiring to their room, Dracula pinned Elisa down to the bed where he made love to her, and they stayed that way until they passed out.

The next day she took him shopping, together this time, to a famous clothing store where Elisa bought Dracula a new dark gray shirt and black silk tie to go with it, and he secretly bought her the sexiest black lingerie he could find and was really looking forward to seeing her in it. Then Elisa decided to show him a real human supermarket, as he got curious to what it was and why it was full of human food. His eyes widened in confusion at all the different products and types of food it sold, causing Dracula to believe humans really did cut off monsters' heads off to fill their heads with candy. Elisa laughed at his old misguided belief of Dracula's and explained those are just plastic monster buckets or glass cups filled with candy. While exploring these human stores with his wife, Dracula helped Elisa buy some souvenirs for her boss's family when she told him that she already bought gifts for the Drac Pack.

Later in the afternoon, the newlyweds dressed themselves in a clean black tuxedo and in a short sky blue satin dress. They were going to a romantic Italian restaurant for dinner. But Dracula was terrified because the Italians used garlic in their food, so Elisa made sure the matre'd and the servers promise that not a speck of garlic powder got in their dinner using a story that her husband was highly allergic, but he didn't want that to stop him from savoring a romantic Italian dinner with his wife. She ordered them the classic dish, simple spaghetti mixed in sauce and meatballs with their salad, which the noodles gladly reminded Dracula of a sauce covered worm dish from his hotel. He dug into the pasta to take a bite and discovered that he liked it a lot. Elisa gathered some spaghetti onto her fork and put one end into her mouth and offered the other end to him, which he gladly accepted. They slowly nibbled the spaghetti together while looking at their surroundings. As their faces got closer, Dracula and Elisa chuckled nervously when their lips met at the end. He wanted to do it again and they did do it again, while Elisa took a selfie. Upon their return to the RBH, the newlyweds took a bath before cuddling together on the bed to watch America's Funniest Home Videos, until Dracula took Elisa by surprise and began making love to her before they reached the climax.

The next day, the couple decided to visit a botanical garden full of the most beautiful flowers and plants Dracula had ever seen. He flirtingly told Elisa they paled in comparison to her beauty, and his charming compliment made her blush. They also visited a natural history museum, where Elisa tried to explain about the unusual displays such as what the skeletons of prehistoric creatures were, or about rocks and minerals. One time a robotic dinosaur snarled over their heads, causing Dracula to believe this creature was real and meant to harm them so he shielded his wife and snarled defensively at the robotic lizard. Elisa had to make him stop and pulled him out of the room before anyone got suspicious. Later they went to an art gallery, and Dracula actually recognized some art works of well-known master artists from before he built the hotel, but he was puzzled by the modern day pieces of art, some he thought were good while others he found offensive and tacky.

That same evening they dined at a local diner where Dracula tried his first cheeseburger because he wanted to eat the same thing Elisa ate. After dinner they spent some time at an ice cream parlor, where Elisa got them both classic vanilla and chocolate ice cream. The chocolate ice cream made Dracula cringe because he learned it was made from cow milk and monsters probably aren't used to milk, but as soon as Elisa forced him to try his first lick he loved its sweet taste. He teasingly licked his wife's cheek to lick off bits of ice cream and to feel the taste of both the ice cream and his wife, before it lead to an open-mouthed tongue kiss between the couple until the an employee of the parlor firmly reminded the couple that they're in public. Retiring to their room afterward, this time Elisa overpowered Dracula in the bed so she could be more dominant in their lovemaking, but he always succeeded in overpowering her and fucking her with incredible speed than she did.

The next morning, Elisa got up early to witness the sunrise from their window. She had to wake Dracula up so he wouldn't miss it. While hiding in the shadows, Dracula thought it was most incredible sight he hadn't seen in since his honeymoon with Martha in Hawaii. After ordering in and eating breakfast, the two decided to relax in the room for a while; Dracula reading a book he found in the drawer and Elisa watching a program on TV. But after getting bored of watching TV, Elisa started a game of pillow fight. Dracula didn't understand why she was hitting him with a pillow until he understood why and began playfully swatting her back with his own pillow. The pillow fight contest went on for about fifteen minutes until they collapsed together on the floor. Tired out from their game, although Dracula began kissing his wife intensely, Elisa wanted to take him to the Adventure Park when she found the ad for the park in their drawer.

Along the way, the couple passed a Bucharest university, which Elisa explained was a higher learning institute, a place for perspective scholars. This interested Dracula since he remembered hearing of such places even back in the 19th century, wondering what it had been like for Elisa if she had attended one of these places. She told him about the kind of classes and activities were offered to students; the dormitories where they lived, the campus libraries, museums, campus theater, and where sports were played. As they passed the Sheraton Hotel, Dracula scowled in jealousy as he commented how it appeared much fancier and popular than his own hotel. A sympathetic Elisa cheered him up by saying such hotels like that were more flashy in style than substance, but Hotel Transylvania outclassed such human hotels by miles, boundaries and especially the world. Dracula felt much better at this, remembering such things and met such people, both monster and human, back in the day before. They took a tour of Casa Poporului, aka the Palace of Parliament. Dracula was impressed with the architecture, though it took plenty of explaining by the tour guide or Elisa about what it was used for and how different politics are these days than how Dracula remembered from the 19th century, and what things were like Communism or capitalism, democracy, or what a Chancellor or president was, and why they were leaders instead of kings or queens or other member or royalty, even through they're still around.

The couple paused to look at a grade school along the way, and Dracula watched in nostalgia because of how the children reminded him of Mavis at that young age as he watched them play. When Elisa asked him if he would like to have another child with, after all those days and nights of endless sex, she felt certain she would've become pregnant sooner but has not. Dracula responded to her hopefully that despite his age he knew he was ready for more little ones of their own, but he also wondered why she didn't get pregnant every time they made love, and he hoped to have another child with her.

At the Adventure Park, Dracula grew very protective of Elisa when she strapped herself to a harness and prepared to climb a wall with handholds or footholds Elisa said they were called, but he was less than assured when she told him to lighten up and she was going to be fine. As Elisa climbed higher, Dracula would often magically levitate near her enough to catch her if she fell, which both reassured and annoyed her. So to mess with him Elisa climbed higher and faster, and even once pretended to fall and he freaked out, but she laughed at his reaction and Dracula scolded her to never scare him again. She eventually convinced him to try it without using his powers, which he did, yet he felt ridiculous for wearing a helmet and wanted so badly to use his powers but his wife remained firm. The couple later had a light lunch from one of the park's food trucks and got classic hotdogs, which Dracula quirked an eyebrow at the hotdog because it resembled a dick. Giggling, Elisa flavored up her hotdog with some ketchup and a light drizzle of his blood substitute on his own hotdog. They ate dinner at the local diner again, and Dracula ate what Elisa ate; a chicken pot pie. Returning to their room at the RBH, Elisa convinced Dracula to watch 1998's Godzilla before turning in for the night. Although Dracula felt offended and pitied how they portrayed the giant lizard monster as the bad guy in the movie, he would often ask questions about what he didn't understand like science and reporters and the army etc. But then he felt inspired to make love with Elisa during a kiss scene before the ultimate climax of the car chase, even though they tumbled off the bed the second they reached their own climax the newlyweds laughed it off. As soon as the movie came to and end, the two shut off the TV and returned to bed for a good night's sleep.

The next morning, Elisa wanted to do something a little more relaxing. While Dracula thought it meant something kinky, Elisa decided to take him to a movie instead where they could cuddle together in the dark and watch a great movie, Frankenweenie. Dracula thought the giant movie theater to be some outrageous and wondrous form of human magic cause it was entirely different than those scary human movies he used to watch at the hotel, which made Elisa giggle amusingly. Several times he covered his sensitive ears to block out the loud HD surround sound or he wanted to talk over the movie to ask a question, which she harshly shushed him and forced him to watch in silence. When the movie was over, he told her how he felt offended by this evil vampire cat and cried at the sad moments including the part where Sparky came back to life reminded him of how his buddy, Frank, was first brought to life, but Dracula still asked lots of questions about this 'stop-motion' in movie making and asked about this Tim Burton, yet Elisa didn't mind explaining it all to him since she was into Burton's films.

While Dracula was deeply impressed and blown away by the movie and wondered how it was done, he remembered fondly and compared it to being better but also lacking in seeing a live stage play he used to see with Martha back in the old days. Elisa decided to take him to see a live play in the park, one by Shakespeare 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' The theater made Elisa chuckle at how the play had some themes with the supernatural like her husband was a supernatural being himself. Dracula often whispered jokes to her on how Hermia's father could sound a lot like Elisa's own father and would try to ask questions about the characters when Elisa had to shush him to be quiet and said she would tell him after the play.

After returning to the RBH, Elisa thought it was such a beautiful afternoon and decided to go the beach. Dracula got so worried to almost being paranoid about the visible sun that Elisa packed extra sunscreen, hats and sunglasses to calm her vampire husband's worries, even if she knew he was overreacting. It was dusk by the time they arrived at the beach and she sourly told him they didn't really need all this stuff after all. He shot a hard look at his human wife. They changed into their swimsuits, and the first thing Elisa wanted to do was build a sand castle. This confused Dracula when he thought they were going to build a huge castle made of sand so it took a lot of explaining from Elisa to what she truly meant. So they built a sand castle together using wet sand and decorating it with shells, and the sandcastle turned out pretty well due to the vampire's artistic nature since he was a spectacular artist.

Coincidently, they noticed a BBQ party being celebrated close by. This confused Dracula to concern because he thought humans intended to barbecue monsters. Rolling her eyes at his ridiculous outdated beliefs, Elisa had to drag him to the BBQ to show him it was about food and having fun. When they got there, the area was filled with tables and seats, tiki torches, gourmet tents with every BBQ grill, delicious meats and fish, cool drinks, and a digital stereo playing popular beach songs. Dracula was recognized by the partygoers from the news channel of the Jax the Rapist story, and the couple was given a nice private table to sit at the beach. Elisa ordered them shrimp and kabob, which Dracula found he surprisingly liked the grilled shrimp, while Elisa ate her own shish kabob. They started dancing with more of Dracula's admiring fans to the Elvis song Slicing Sand playing on the digital stereo.

After the BBQ was over they returned to their private spot where they rested on their towels for at least five minutes and snuggled together when they noticed a few nighttime water skiers in the distance. Sitting beside Elisa brought back memories for Dracula. The BBQ, the beach, and the water skiers all reminded him of a luau he attended in Hawaii and snuggling with Martha on the beach during their honeymoon while watching his friends water ski with a sea monster in Hawaii a long time ago. Suddenly Elisa decided to have some fun by jumping onto the sandcastle and smooshing it. Dracula grunted in frustration at all their hard work demolished, but when he caught that playful grin on her face, he realized what she was doing and he aimed a sly grin at her. He chased her into the ocean for a nighttime swim, splashing each other like crazy with sea water. She threw herself into his embrace, laughing heartily after the force of her body weight knocked him to the ground, until they gazed happily into each other's eyes.

The vampire's blue eyes reflected the moon and his pale wet skin glimmered under the moon's light. As if hypnotized, Elisa leaned forward to give him a loving kiss, which Dracula returned with equal affection, and their making out transformed into fiery passion under the moonlight. He could feel himself becoming aroused by her sitting atop his crotch. He reached around her back to unhook and remove her wet bikini top. Once she felt her exposed breasts come in contact with his chest, she drew back and warned him that somebody might see them. But he didn't care and said he'd erase their minds, and resumed back to ripping her wet bikini bottom off and then ripped off his wet swim trunks. He tossed her body over on the wet sand and positioned his erection over entrance, lifting his head up with a devilish smirk. She nodded, allowing him to what he pleased.

Dracula pushed his manhood deep inside of her, causing Elisa to gasp in slight pain but then moaned in pleasure as he began pumping in and out of her with vigor and lust. They started breathing harder as he sped up the pace, her hands clutching at his back and her legs pressed against his butt, drawing him, guiding him to go deep into her. Soon, the crashing of waves of not just the ocean but of another climax crashing within them when Dracula's cum shot spread up in Elisa's cunt, both of them screaming in their cathartic bliss, especially when the sea water struck them from behind. The echoes of their screams made any passersby look around in confusion, fortunately they shrugged it off and the couple was left in peace.

The newlyweds returned to the motel after Elisa realized how late it had gotten, and they needed to rest for the remaining fun time of their honeymoon. The last day of their honeymoon arrived, and Elisa would fulfill a promise to her husband of one day alone together in bed. With the new lingerie he got her, and the Kama Sutra, Dracula indeed felt like the happiest vampire on Earth.


	8. Honeymoon p5

The last day of Dracula's and Elisa's honeymoon had arrived at long last; the couple awoke together at about 8:30 AM at the same time with content breaths as they opened their eyes.

"Good morning, Sweet Fang." Elisa smiled while she nuzzled on his chest.

"Good morning, Sweetie Bat," Dracula greeted as he kissed her head. "So what are we going to do today?"

She heard a tone of happiness, adding a mixture of disappointment, because today the end of their honeymoon had come, and Elisa knew what to do.

"Well, I have a promise to keep. And I think we're ready to have a baby." She leaned on him and playfully flicked at his nose. "But first, let's get some breakfast. I'm hungry and we'll need our strength for today."

They immediately got out of their pajamas, combed their hair, and dressed into their normal clothing. They went down to the hotel's dining room for a nice breakfast. Elisa ordered them blueberry pancake dishes, which were exactly like one of Mavis's favorite foods, wormcakes, except without the worms, but Dracula realized the second he tried his first piece of blueberry pancake it felt like there was a party in his mouth.

For a few minutes they ate in peace and enjoyed the pleasure of each other's company, talking about the last few days in Bucharest. Then a few other guests close by noticed them and smiled politely. One young couple out for a good time came up to them to say hello and asked for Dracula's autograph. The young girl commented that she hoped her boyfriend would do something like that for her one day if she were ever threatened by a rapist and her boyfriend felt empowered by her words.

Another group of admirers was a family with two children about seven and nine years old and they wanted a picture with Dracula. At first he felt uncomfortable with the idea of all the attention he was receiving, but he became so flattered by all the praises everyone threw at him for saving his wife from that psychotic rapist they had heard about on the news, and some even started to say he was like something called a 'super hero' which confused him instead. Though Elisa enjoyed some of the attention, she was starting to get a little uncomfortable with it since this was the next to last day of their honeymoon, and she just wanted to be alone with her husband in the Honeymoon Suite.

After breakfast, the couple made it back to their room, where Dracula had placed a 'Do Not Disturb' card on the door knob which wasn't quite effective as the Shrunken Heads at his hotel in his opinion, but it will have to do to keep people from disturbing him and Elisa's special time together.

Before getting started, Dracula presented his wife with his gift; the surprise black lingerie he bought earlier in the week for her to wear. Elisa gasped in surprise and delight, clapping her mouth with her hands. Her face blushed the deepest red he had ever seen.

"Don't move. Be right back," she told him, after taking the lingerie.

She walked into the bathroom to change and closed the door. He sat on the bed and waited, which seemed to take a while. When she finally came out of the bathroom, she leaned against the wall with a thrust out hip.

"How do I look?" Elisa asked seductively.

Dracula's eyes bulged at Elisa in her new lingerie; a two piece lacey black bra and panties, which greatly accentuated her curves on her slim figure and greatly complemented her breasts, and she wore a soft nylon opaque robe that came to her knees, smirking at him as she gave him a come-hither expression.

In a whoosh, he swirled around in a blue cloud to throw off his clothes, only wearing his undershirt and bat boxers. He embraced her and started kissing her passionately, suddenly wanting to tear off the lingerie. Their kissing became another tongue sliding and lip shifting for a few minutes, until Dracula picked her up in his strong arms and carried them to the bed and placed Elisa gently on the bed. He moved on top of her to make out with her wildly, and nibbled at each other's necks and shoulders, and Dracula teased her by kissing and licking at her around her chest.

He slid the panties down her legs while he kissed her legs once he moved down, and tickled her foot with his tongue. Dracula kissed his way back up, kissing her stomach, where he paused tore off her lacey bra in a frenzy to expose both of her round perky breasts and then suckled her nipples one at a time, while Elisa released moans of pleasure. And then, Elisa flipped them both over to pin down her husband. She told Dracula to get on his stomach and he did, smirking wickedly, but not before he yanked his undershirt off.

Elisa removed his boxers and kissed the top of the vampire's masculine back and pinched one of his butt cheeks, resuming to slid her tongue and lips down his legs to kiss one of his legs, making him moan in agonizing pleasure that Dracula felt his heartbeat speed up against the mattress and he closed his eyes to savor the sensation. Elisa kissed or licked her way back up his leg and sat upon his butt, teasing him with her damp crotch as she gyrated her pussy in his butt. Dracula had to keep from flipping her over and claiming her as he grunted and moaned in deep lust, scrunching the bed covering in his hand as he struggled with self-control, his nails grew sharper and left holes in the material.

"Ohh, Elisa..." Dracula moaned in ardor. "I want you... I want you so badly..."

"I know," Elisa whispered into his ear as she leaned over to massage his back. "Get the book." With difficult concentration, Dracula telekinetically brought the book to them. "Where do you want to start?" she asked gently.

Dracula's mind was only half concentrated on the book while he skimmed through the pages, and something called 'The Visitor' caught his eye, and with a name like that it seemed like the perfect one to start for them. He showed it to his wife, and she nodded happily at his first pick, as it wasn't too different from what they've done before.

The newlyweds stood up from the bed and stood beside the bed together, face to face with looks of alluring desire upon their faces. Elisa wanted to further arouse him so she danced and rubbed her body gently against his, telling him to hold still while she massaged him and rubbed herself against his tall, graceful and muscular figure, going all around him while she wrapped her arms around his chest from the back and made her way to the front.

The vampire moaned in pleasure and desire while his eyes began to glow red and he purred softly. She finally came to face him and rubbed her crotch against his own when she looked down to see he was readying, and she spread her legs wider to rub his cock between her nether lips.

Dracula held her by the back, as she did to his, and with his head leaned back the vampire moaned in lust, "Oh Elisa, I love you."

"I love you too, Drac," she whispered sensually. "You're my zing."

And he entered her, beginning with gentle thrusts as Dracula pushed his way into her. Elisa remembered not to bring a leg up, though she was greatly tempted. Their pace increased a bit faster with each gradual thrust, becoming so strong Elisa's head bobbed while she felt the oncoming climax approach quicker than she thought and they screamed in union.

"Oh, God! DRAAACULAAA!"

"Ugh, ohhh, ELISAAA!"

The couple felt like they had been lit aflame when the vampire's warm seed filled her up, and they collapsed onto the floor, but still had enough strength for so much more.

As they gradually stood back up, Dracula playfully shoved Elisa back onto the bed, which made her yelp ecstatically. He told her he wanted to do 'The Toad' which was familiar to them but more intimate. He made her spread her legs wide open. Dracula lay between her legs and he entered her, and wrapped his arms around her while he kissed her. Elisa moaned a little, for it seemed he felt longer and thicker than before, but it past as she held on to his back and used her legs to press against his butt to bring him deeper into herself. This seemed to drive the vampire crazy as he fucked her harder than ever, his face becoming more animalistic and he released panted grunts.

"Oh, God! Oh, crap! Ohhh, Drac! Yes! Yes! YEEES!" Elisa screamed.

"Ohhh, yes! Oh, God! Yes! Holy Fucking Rabiiies!" Dracula roared.

They peaked in climax, stronger than before. An inner fire burning within them as a white drop leaked out of their private areas to stain the mattress, and they hungered for more.

After catching their breath, 'The Kneel' came next when Dracula brought up a nearly worn out Elisa with him and they sat on their knees on the bed. He brought her closer to his body, making her spread her legs again, his tongue exploring the walls of her mouth and her tongue dancing around his sharp fangs as he massaged at her back and her buttocks, his hardened cock going inside her pussy with every gyration while he thrust in and out her, and she matched his rhythm perfectly.

She gripped at his back with her nails while she bit down on his shoulder as her walls closed around on his dick inside of her. Elisa felt like she was losing her grip on reality as their love making frenzy continued onward. Dracula clearly wanting to experience all of what the Kama Sutra had to offer, and Elisa could do nothing but try to keep up with her sexually driven lustful vampire husband while Dracula gave her more and wanted more from her, both giving in to the most ancient of primal instincts.

"Ohhh, Dracula, you're incredible!" Elisa exclaimed loudly.

"I know!" Dracula growled lustfully. "Because you make me! Prepare to scream, Bikini Baby!"

Dracula thrust into her wildly and Elisa's head bobbed in a rhythm as she struggled to keep up with him, that all too familiar pressure developing within their bodies.

"Oh, God! Oh, shit! OH, SHIT! DRAACCC!" she screamed, and he released another beastly vampire roar, his glowing eyes bathing the room in a red hue.

They burst into another orgasm and collapsed on the bed, both tired but invigorated. However, Dracula was far from finished since he wanted to try 'The Eagle' next.

But first they needed to catch their breath and to take a break, and Elisa was feeling hungry. So Dracula ordered them room service for lunch; two sirloin steaks with sides of salad or mashed potatoes, and special boxed chocolates for dessert and a bottle of champagne (he poured some blood beaters in his drink), only answering the door quickly in a black robe. The newlyweds dined in peace, and in black or white robes, and often wiped each other's faces with their napkins.

When they had finished their lunch, the two of them waited for at least an hour for the food to digest before making love again. Distracted by a movie on TV, they snuggled on the bed and often whispered teasing romantic words to each other, catching at one point during commercial break of the news repeating the story of Count Dracula catching Jax the Rapist a couple days ago and the villain was thankfully in jail and awaiting trial. While they were both glad to hear this, Dracula held Elisa comfortingly and she returned the embrace to let him know she was okay thanks to him, and they had enough of fame and only needed each other.

When Elisa felt enough of her strength had returned, she signaled this to Dracula by playfully pinching his leg. Throwing off their robes, they made out for several minutes to get their bodies ready. Taking a look at 'The Eagle' and getting into position, Dracula spread her legs wide open and he helped Elisa get comfortable by placing a pillow beneath her legs for support. He held her ankles in the air and he kneeled between her legs, bringing him to her as he guided himself into her and began a steady rhythm that gradually increased the thrusts, building them to their next shooting for the moon.

Elisa screamed in agonizing yet wondrous ecstasy when the pain entered her body. Dracula felt as though he was burning, like the daytime sun scorching his body from the inside as he thrust deeper into his wife, finding this position may be applied named as both of them were feeling as if their spirits were soaring through the endless sky above.

They were halfway to their next united climax and were so consumed by the storm within their bodies, the newlyweds didn't notice Elisa's smartphone vibrating. The photo on screen showed it was Simon calling. Elisa's hand flailed in the air and struck the phone, accidently hitting the answer button and it got into a very convenient angle to see what Elisa and Dracula were doing all too clearly.

"Hey, Drac. Hey, Ellie." Frank was onscreen waving happily, thinking Elisa had turned on the phone to say hello. "How are you, guys? Simon is letting us use his - OH, MY GOD!" The golem monster's eyes popped out of his head like a cartoon character, blushing in embarrassment at the image he was seeing of Dracula and Elisa, stammering, "Bad timing!"

The rest of the Drac Pack, including Eunice and Wanda and Mavis's friends, were also with Frank to say hello to their friends until their eyes bulged and their mouths fell open. Each of them screaming Frank to "Turn it off! Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!"

But Frank's massive fingers were so bulky and instead he accidently pressed the photo button to take a picture of a very private, intimate and sexual moment between a married couple.

"Ohhh, Elisa!" the gang could hear Dracula holler in pleasure and ecstasy as they watched him screwing Elisa while she hollered in her own pleasured sensations, clearly on Cloud 10 with Dracula right now.

"Is that Uncle Drac and Aunt Ellie, Daddy?" Winnie asked, taking off her binkie.

She tried to look at the video phone to say hello, but her mother immediately scooped her up and covered the little girl's eyes.

"Honey, now is not the time to hello to Uncle Drac and Aunt Ellie," Wanda told her.

"Gimme that! You're doing it wrong!" Murray cried as he tried to disconnect the phone, but he accidently took another photo and he gave a startled cry at that.

"What's going on?" Simon asked, coming over when he heard strange sounds coming from his phone and took it back from the mummy. His eyes bulged in shock at what he witnessed; Count Dracula on top of Elisa in a very sexual position.

The young man stood staring at the screen in horror for a moment. The monsters behind shared embarrassed expressions. Just then, Helena came over to see what the commotion was all about, until her eyes popped out of her head when she first glanced at the video. Simon finally got his wits back and he quickly disconnected before he heard them peak in a climax, but not before he grumbled through his teeth, "I'm glad her father is not here to see this."

"You said it," Helena agreed, trying not to laugh.

"Ohhhh, ELISAAA!" Dracula cried loudly as his eyes were glowing brighter and their pace had quickened while he thrust into her harder with strong vigor as he felt the pressure.

"Urgh, Drac! DRACULAAA!" she screamed as he cummed inside her and heated her body like she had bathed in a furnace, and he roared while feeling the wave of a burning solar flare envelope his body.

He collapsed on top her, both of them tired out, and smiling lovingly at each other. Dracula believed each position was better than the last, and though momentarily exhausted, he wanted a whole lot more. But they decided to relax in each other's arms for a while. Before some more love making, Elisa felt very hot and sweaty and wanted to cool down. She convinced Dracula that they should take a quick dip in the hotel pool to cool down and refresh themselves.

A few hours later after feeling refreshed from their short dip in the pool, the couple returned to their suite where a sneaky Dracula pounced on the unsuspecting Elisa. He tore off their swimsuits and began thrusting in and out of her for a brief traditional form of love making, causing her scream to his name in no time as they peaked.

The brunette sighed deeply of content, but she wanted to take a bath after they had a light dinner (leftover steaks and wine and very few chocolates from their lunch), and this time she allowed Dracula to join her in the large bathtub. When she turned on the massaging bubbles, Dracula freaked out believing there was a creature living inside the tub ready to eat them, or maybe it was a witch's cauldron and it was going to boil them in a brew. Shrugging, Elis told him what he thought wasn't true and as soon as she stepped into the tub and beckoned him to come in, he cautiously stepped in the tub and felt his muscles relax and loved the feeling of the hot massaging bubbles touch his skin.

Elisa approached him and they began washing each other's bodies and hair with hand soap or shampoo. Dracula massaged her back while he kissed her shoulders and made his way down her body, making her moan in content. Dracula even remembered seeing a position from the book he wanted to try called 'The Lotus Blossom' and began to coax Elisa towards himself, sitting with his legs crossed beneath the hot water. He guided her legs to wrap around his waist and cross behind him, and then Elisa felt his hardened cock descending into her pussy, making her moan in pleasure and they began another form of love making.

Elisa kept her grip on his shoulders, his grasp tightened around her like a python as she and Dracula increased their bouncing. The fire igniting from their loins up to their bellies while they could feel their hearts pounding in their chests and their breathing becoming heavy as they continued to move together as one.

"Ohh... ohhhh... Elisa..." Dracula moaned with such bliss and desire. "Ohhh, I love you."

"Ohh... Dracula..." Elisa breathed. "I love you so much."

Steadily, their pace increased and their bodies burned. Dracula's eyes momentarily squeezed shut and then opened to expose the red glow when he felt the oncoming climax. Their bodies were begging for more, and at the same time, begging for a release.

"Oh, God! Oh, Goood!" Elisa screamed, and Dracula matched his screams with her, the second they reached their sexual apex when Dracula's seed ejaculated deep into Elisa's womb, making her collapse into his embrace again.

They slowly parted to catch their breath and Dracula pulled the plug to let the water down the drain. As he did this, Elisa's hand accidently brushed against her husband's manhood. She quickly apologized, but he smiled at her amusingly that said he didn't really mind since he has wanted her to touch him that way for some time. Though they had separated, Dracula seductively gazed at Elisa as he gently took her hands and guided them to his cock, a sly look on his face telling her to massage him there. Elisa smiled nervously and slowly began squeezing and rubbing up and down his length, making him groan in arousing pleasure as his own hand went beneath her. Elisa gasped in surprise and ardor when she felt his long fingers gently go up into her pussy and found her g-spot.

She felt his cock hardening again and he made his usual weird content vampire purr while she massaged his manhood. At the same time, she felt his fingers rubbing and exploring within her pussy, and his touches made her want to hump her hips into his hands as his fingers went deeper, increasing her arousal. At last, they released cries of tormented bliss when they felt their ejaculations. They got out of the bathtub and made their way back to the bed, but not before drying off, blow-drying their hair, and washing their sticky cum off their hands.

Dracula was behind Elisa, slyly smirking as he pretended to trip on something and he forcefully grabbed Elisa and fell on top of her onto the bed, kissing her in his intense passionate way. But Elisa was onto him, a sneaky grin plastered on her face. And with a sudden burst of strength, she turned on Dracula and surprised him by biting his neck. He let out a startled cry, completely not expecting this and found himself beneath Elisa, who was on top of him with a feral look on her face as she strattled him. She began a position called 'The Cowgirl' on him, and all he could do was let her 'ride' on his prick while she used her legs to assist in humping. Instinct took over his mind as Dracula grasped her legs to support her and began thrusting up into her while panting grunts, and she released feral ecstatic cries as a primitive part of her brain wanted to establish her own dominance over her male mate.

It was the most intense erotic dance they ever shared. Elisa pounded into her vampire husband like a mad woman, giving off what sounded like strained grunts or panted snarls as she gyrated her pelvis into him. All Dracula could do was take it, completely willingly and thrillingly of course, and he gave her so much more by fucking her harder than ever. Elisa felt the pressure come crashing over her and Dracula, and she reveled in it.

"OHHH, DRAACCC!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, while Dracula's roar was extremely loud that it shook the suite's walls with such intensity.

Exhausted, Elisa collapsed upon his chest, panting from exertion and bliss. He gently held her for two minutes, as her vision clouded over a bit and psychedelic mirages danced in her eyes. She looked up to see his hypnotizing eyes a lustful red, and though he sensed her drowsiness, his was becoming wore from their wondrous continuous love making, but his hunger was not yet satiated. One last round should do it. He pulled apart from her and positioned her beneath him as he massaged all over her body to get her ready.

"My turn!" Dracula hissed seductively, and began kissing his way up from her naval and up her stomach, making her release moans of deep pleasure, as he teased her with kisses and nibbles around her breasts, which made his own desires building up.

His path of kisses made their way to her shoulder, to her collar bone, to her neck, along her jaw line and chin, and finally made it to her lips where he wrapped his arms around her back, and she returned the embrace to him while he deepened their kiss by penetrating his mouth with her tongue and they dueled with their tongues inside their months once again.

Dracula moved closer to her and his cock ventured deep into her pussy, beginning a much stronger rhythm before becoming completely connected with her. They were becoming lost in the building torrent as their pace increased, harder and faster. Elisa sensed he wanted to show her he was part of her for all eternity now, just as she was a part of him forever, more than hearts, more than thinking minds as two souls connected to become one.

"Oh, God! Oh, crap... Dracula, oh yes! Yes!" she began to cry as she felt his thrusts grow harsher.

"Mmmmm... Eli... Elisa... nnngghh!" he moaned so deeply as he continued to kiss her with such intense passion, sharing with her the glorious tormented building of their final climax.

"Oh, God! Oh, crap! Yes! YES! DRACULAAA!" Elisa screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt the crashing euphoric wave of a glorious orgasm.

"ELISAAARRRAAAGHH!" Dracula joined her in a wild vampiric roar of his own that shook the walls so hard some would think they were about to collapse.

The fire consumed their bodies from deep within them, igniting their souls and ascending them to another unseen level of soul baring bliss. His semen shot straight up her cunt and filled her womb, bestowing to her the most wondrous gift as though to truly give her the deepest part of his soul.

Truly satisfied with his desires, Dracula smiled down at Elisa. She looked equally tired as he was. He pulled apart from her, feeling incredible and full of true bliss before he collapsed beside Elisa, who sighed in deep content.

"That... was... glorious..." he said out of breath. "No, it was more than that. No words can describe it. Elisa, I am truly the happiest vampire in the world now, all because of you. I know it sounds corny, but it's true, you complete me."

She glanced over at him, sighing, "And you complete me, my Prince of Darkness. This has been the best time of my life. The best honeymoon ever, despite the incident."

"Yes," he sighed softly as he gently stroked her long brown hair. "Forget about it, my beloved. It never happened. Because I will always, and I do mean always, be here to protect you, because I love you."

The newlyweds sealed their pact with one last passionate kiss. Finally exhausted from their wondrous love making, they got comfy under the bed covers with Elisa turning out the lights and Dracula snuggled closer to her before they fell asleep. Though both of them knew and hoped for, whatever the future may hold, there will be more days just like this one.


	9. Honeymoon p6

Early morning had come at Bucharest. Dracula and Elisa awoke in each other's arms at the same time. They exchanged loving kisses that almost turned into passion before getting out of bed. They brushed their teeth, combed their hair, dressed in their regular attire, and began packing all of their belongings and souvenirs in their suitcases and bags. The couple took the elevator down to the hotel's dining room one last time for breakfast before leaving for the trip home.

A few people recognized Dracula for who he really was and wanted to meet him before he left. He was uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving, having been used to being shunned and feared by humans in the past, but Dracula couldn't help it milking at the humans in awe of him for better reasons than hate and fear. Plenty of them were disappointed that he and Elisa were leaving, just as some were arriving for their stay at the same hotel.

After breakfast, the couple walked to the reception desk to check out. One of the younger clerks asked for a picture and an autograph. Elisa and Dracula kindly obliged for the clerk's selfie with him. Not surprisingly, they had to do two pictures, because due to being a vampire, he didn't show up in the first picture, so Elisa told the clerk that Dracula can only appear in digital photos.

A crowd of employees and guests waved goodbye to the couple as they watched the departing newlyweds exit the RBH. The same cab driver, who had driven them to everywhere in the city in the week before, excitedly drove them back to the train stain, telling them the ride was on him as it was an honor to drive for the famous Count Dracula, for his legend and his heroics the past week.

"I had a wonderful time, Elisa. Thank you so much, for everything," Dracula said as he put an arm around her waste. "There is so much to see in the human world, and how much it's changed, but not for a little while. I'm just glad to be going home, since I have plans to train you to be a proper Countess, and my official assistant manager at the hotel - though I did promise that position to Mavis years ago, but I think two assistant managers will be perfect."

Elisa's face lit up ecstatically and she threw her arms around Dracula's neck for a big hug, shrieking, "Oh, thank you! That's wonderful!" And he returned the smile while he also returned the hug.

Suddenly Elisa felt her phone vibrating, and she looked down to see it was her friends calling. She pressed the answer button, but she was surprised to see a little werewolf girl on the screen.

"Oh, hello, Winnie, you little cutie," Dracula greeted affectionately to the screen when he saw who it was. "How are you? Has everything been A-Okay at my hotel?"

"Yes, Uncle Drac," Winnie replied, but suddenly the phone was forcibly yanked out of her grasp.

"Winnie, I told you not touch Simon's phone!" Wayne scolded, until he noticed Dracula and Elisa on the screen. Dracula had noticed something strange was going on in the background the second Wayne had grabbed the smart phone from his daughter. "Oh, hey guys," he greeted awkwardly. "How was the honeymoon? Are you having a good time? Uh, when are you coming back, tomorrow?"

"We are at the train station right now," Elisa replied, slightly concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Wayne, what's going on?" Dracula asked, sternly suspicious. "Is my hotel still in one piece?"

"Yeah, Drac, everything's great," Wayne stammered, clearly trying to turn off the phone.

But Dracula and Elisa caught a glimpse of something suspicious in the background behind Wayne when some kind of giant cloth fell and Frank had fallen from somewhere and there was a loud crash followed afterward.

"I told you to watch where you were stepping!" Murray had shouted off-screen. "And that wasn't where that goes!"

"Keep it down back there!" Wayne shouted in the left direction where Murray stood, looking back at the phone and tried to play it cool as he continued to struggle turning off the phone. "So, uh, everything's great, A-Okay!" he gave his friends an awkward thumbs up, but there was another crash behind him.

Dracula directed an angered expression at his werewolf friend. Something wrong was happening at his precious hotel and his friends on trying to fix it seemed to make it worse. "We are coming back to the hotel right now, and everything better be perfect, as I left it, or I swear, Wayne, you and the others are going very sorry!"

The vampire surprisingly pressed the disconnect button on Elisa's phone, just as the cab arrived at the train station. Dracula stormed out of the cab, while Elisa struggled to carry their luggage and pay the driver at the same time. He practically stomped up to the ticket counter to check in, but by the time a tired Elisa managed to catch up with him the ticket clerk had told them their train back to Transylvania was delayed due to an unexpected landslide on the tracks.

"WHAAAT?!" Dracula hollered, and he furiously roared at the clerk. His eyes glowing an enraged red and his fangs lengthened to nearly three times their size, and the power of his roar was so intense it made the clerk's hair. Elisa covered her ears to block out the roar, which drew the attention of many people passing by, and the roar's vibrations almost made the entire station bustle come to a halt. When Dracula had finally stopped roaring, his face returned to normal and he shot the clerk a scorning frown. The clerk only stared blankly at him, clearly having dealt with past experience of verbal abuse from frustrated customers.

Elisa calmly put her hands on his shoulders and tried to reassure the frustrated vampire. "Honey, relax. We'll find another way home."

"I can try to renew your tickets for an early train to Transylvania tomorrow morning," the ticket clerk offered.

"No!" yelled Dracula, before he yanked something out from their luggage; his ridiculous sunhat and black sunglasses Elisa had gotten for him during their honeymoon before they left.

"Drac, what are you doing?" Elisa questioned worriedly as Dracula put them on and suddenly transformed into a bat, this time with smaller versions of the hat and sunglasses which looked cute on him.

"Hold on, Elisa!" he instructed to his wife.

She had to grab all their luggage immediately, which she managed to tie the heavier bags to her luggage with a few small keychains she bought on her trip. Then Dracula caught hold of her by the collar of her light jacket, and quick as a wink he took to the sky. Souring higher and higher than ever, dozens of people watched them lift off in amazement and cheered for the them, or took pictures of what was happening with their digital camera and cell phones.

Having already gotten over her fear of heights, Elisa actually found herself enjoying this strange flight back home. "I guess the only way to fly is by Vampire Airlines! Whoo-hoo!"

"Trying to concentrate here!" Dracula scolded her in annoyance as they glided towards the clouds.

She didn't know how long they were in the sky, but Elisa wanted to be in the moment to keep herself amused by gazing down at the breathtaking view of the landscape far below her, trusting her husband would never let her fall while he continued to fly rapidly. She passed the time by snapping several pictures of the landscape beneath her and emailing them to her friends, but not before she texted them that they were on their way home. A few kilometers out in the open, Elisa caught sight of a hot air balloon and its perplexed passengers staring at them. She waved at them when Dracula flew passed them. One of the passengers filmed them flying by on his tablet, and the other passenger waved an awkward hello.

The couple disappeared inside a cloud for a moment, until they emerged from the other side. Elisa felt the light water vapor and fluffy particles cling to her hair. "What do you know? Clouds are made of water. Hey, I got some cloud in my hair! Gotta do a selfie!"

"Not now, Ellie!" Dracula nagged at her irately, as she heard the rapid flapping of his bat wings.

"Party pooper," grumbled Elisa, while she snapped a quick photo and put her phone away.

It had been a few hours during their long flight back to Transylvania. Elisa had drifted off to sleep but Dracula continued to fly with harsh determination, not even bothered by the heavy weight he was carrying. Soon, he was in sight of a familiar vast forest and isolated mountain rage with an enclosed lake. Dracula used his clairvoyance powers and spotted his precious hotel in the distance. It looked alright on the outside, but he was suspicions about the inside.

Dracula flew within the shadows that weren't yet shortened by the sunlight as he landed on the stone driveway. He carefully held Elisa in his arms as his feet made contact with the ground. Kissing her cheek, he woke her up and gestured to Elisa that they made it back home. But then his dark expression returned while Dracula practically stormed up the staircase and burst through the revolving door in a rage. Elisa struggled to carry the luggage while she kept up with him and dropped the suitcases to the floor the second she passed through the revolving door.

But the next thing the couple knew, there came the excited chorus of, "SURPRISE!" or "WELCOME HOME!"

Rainbow colored confetti rained down upon Elisa and Dracula as all their friends and family shouted and cheered, and rushed over to embrace their loved ones. Dracula's expression remained stunned in confusion, not understanding what recently happened.

Elisa gave Cleopatra, Simon, Hank, Pedro, Wendy, Eunice, Wanda and Winnie lots of big bear hugs. "Oh, you guys, this is wonderful!" she squealed.

Dracula got a friendly pat on the back by Murray, and Frank almost smothered him in his painful head lock, saying, "Welcome back, buddy!"

But the vampire still remained confused, although a smile steadily grew on his long handsome face. "What is all this? What's going on?"

"It's a welcome back party for you and Elisa," Wayne explained. "Sorry about the call earlier. This is what I was trying to hide from you, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"It's a little something we wanted to throw for you," Frank added. "And as you can see the hotel is still one piece, A-Okay, just like we promised."

"Well I appreciate what you all did in my absence, thank you," Dracula said, nodding at them in gratitude.

"Frank and I were putting up the banner," Murray said, pointing to the 'WELCOME HOME' banner above, "and that's what we were getting ready when little Winnie started playing around with Simon's phone."

Dracula and Elisa placed their arms around each other and smiled at their friends and family, but then Helena's and Simon's parents had to ruin the moment, feeling the pleasantries were over and needed to get strict with the newlyweds.

"As much as we want to hear how the honeymoon was..." Nicholas began calmly, before his tone changed to a strict one, "why didn't you tell us sooner that you were almost raped? Twice, this week?!"

Elisa was shocked, wondering how did her they know about the rape incident. Dracula was also surprised but he aimed a cold glare at the middle aged man, but Elisa groaned in defeat, "We were going to tell you later. But how did you know?"

A guilty Simon held up his smartphone and it played a repeat of the news; an image of Dracula holding Jax the Rapist by the neck over a third story railing at the Bucharest Mall, and black bar covered Jaxon's nude bottom while a reporter's voice explained about what this amateur's video caught.

Dracula and Elisa smirked at the image, but remained awkwardly silent. The vampire raised an eyebrow while he still glared at the humans for ruining the welcome back party so soon. Everyone else in the room turned silent as they watched the video with expressions of appalled horror.

"Johnny called us that day to tell us what he knew happened," Catarina explained strictly. "You and he were talking, he said you dropped your phone, Dracula picked it up and said he feared you was being chased by a serial rapist and murderer. We had to hear from a news report of Dracula giving a statement that this guy was the same rapist that tried to assault you before at an amusement park!"

"We're glad you're alright, Elisa, because Dracula was there to save you, but I don't know if I'd go this far to call him a hero as the public is," Nicholas continued. "What perturbs me the most is that you didn't call to let us know sooner. We care about you as if you were our own daughter, Elisa, and you should tell us about these things. Or you could have come home sooner if you were in that kind of trouble."

Elisa frowned and rolled his eyes at her former-bosses' nagging rants of their concern, while Dracula was thinking about what they said. Hesitating, Elisa calmly explained to them, "Nick... Cat... I love you and I appreciate your concerns, but I'm a grown woman and I'm married now. This was our honeymoon, and we weren't going to let anything ruin it, no matter how bad it is. As you can see, I'm fine, because Drac was there for me when I needed him, and he's been overprotective of me enough. I don't want either of you to get this way over me too!"

"You and your friends are right on one thing, dear," Dracula announced, which took his wife by surprise. "We couldn't let one incident ruin our honeymoon, no matter how bad it is. But Nick is right, we should've called them about what happened or gone back home if the situation got more serious. I love you with all my heart, Elisa. I had to do everything I could to protect you. I would do anything to keep you safe, even protect you from those who would try to harm you." The vampire brought her closer to his embrace, his arm still wrapped around, and she smiled affectionately at him.

Simon and Helena exchanged looks of instant relief on their faces, while Nicholas and Catarina continued to have stoic expressions on his faces, but their faces softened at Dracula's words in agreeing with them and they nodded in respect to the vampire.

Then Dracula looked around and realized there was someone else missing. "Where's my little Mavis?" he asked worriedly and added quickly for everyone's sake, "And Johnny?"

"They're still in Hawaii," replied Frank, and the vampire frowned sadly in disappointment.

Elisa gently wrapped her arm around his waist to reassure him. "It's okay, darling. I'm sure they're having a great time, just like we did. We'll see them again as soon as they return; for now, let's enjoy our welcome home party."

Dracula smiled at her words and did his best to enjoy the party and happy at being home from a fantastic honeymoon, though he began to miss his little girl so much, he was only halfheartedly involved in the party. Shortly after the welcome home party, Elisa got a text on her phone, and a surprised grin plastered on her face to see it was from Johnny. The photo displayed of him and Mavis still in Hawaii on one of the most famous beaches in the world, Waikiki. She displayed the photo to Dracula and he turned ecstatic to see her, though his grin faded the second he saw Mavis wearing a brand new two piece black and red-striped bikini similar to Elisa's. Johnny was looking a little too clingy to his Mavis, keeping a goofy smile that showed the younger man was getting too hot under the collar. Elisa covered her mouth and snickered. She glanced over at a scowling Dracula, knowing he thought she was showing off too much skin that would attract boys and irked at how Johnny was acting like she belonged to him. But he was still relieved to know his little girl is doing better and having a wonderful time in Hawaii, and he hoped to see her really soon.

But soon couldn't come enough for Dracula and the days passed, until one day Elisa caught her husband playing with dolls in Mavis's room talking about how a red-headed gorilla took his little princess away and he called the gorilla's companion a vixen. Insulted when she realized he was talking about her, Elisa snatched up one of the old dolls and started whacking or smacking him over the head with it, chewing him out over how dare he called Johnny a gorilla and called her a vixen, thinking he didn't truly love her. She sternly reminded him of his heartfelt speech to her and the boy and how he told Mavis 'to go make her own paradise' but she told him how they should have children of their own if the young couple ever got married and moved away, and probably right now since they had all that sex on their honeymoon, and then he would be the happiest vampire in the world.

His friends Frank and Wayne eventually came in shortly after as Elisa and Dracula started to make out. They tried to encourage the stubborn vampire to get out into the world again, even though she and Dracula had their honeymoon in Bucharest, and Elisa thought it was a great idea. But Dracula stubbornly refused, stating that his place was at the hotel waiting for Mavis to come home, which was until Frank revealed Mavis herself and Johnny to have returned from their trip at long last, much to the Count's thrill and utter joy.

After the entire group left, Elisa felt like she was about to faint and decided to go to the bathroom. But Wanda, who recently welcomed Mavis and Johnny home, was feeling as queasy as her friend. Elisa didn't mind the she-wolf coming in. To her surprise, Wanda had a pregnancy test she asked her husband to get on their way from the drug store to the hotel. Elisa asked if she could take the test and Wanda agreed. Just then, one of the knights called for an emergency to the Countess, and Elisa immediately left to speak with him about it, but her hand accidently brushed agaisnt the two urine-filled cups to the floor before either women could finish the test. Wanda assured her that she will clean it up while dipping the two test sticks in the spilled urine and allowed Elisa go check on the emergency. A little later when Elisa returned, she found Wayne had been trying to comfort Wanda, who had a very saddened expression when he told Elisa that Wanda's test stick responded negative. Elisa assured her friend that her chance will come again. Then Wayne gave Elisa her test stick and she saw it was a positive. The three of them remained speechless at this discovery, but suddenly felt euphoric of Elisa being pregnant. Elisa needed to tell her friends the good news, but for now she wanted to keep it a surprise and tell everyone at a special time, so she convinced the werewolves to keep it a secret.

A dinner party was held for Mavis and Johnny's homecoming with Dracula, Elisa, the Drac Pack, their wives and Mavis's friends in attendance, as well as their surprise engagement when Johnny had announced he and Mavis wanted to get married.

"Congratulations, Mavy-Wavy," Dracula announced as he held up a glass of bloody champagne in one arm, and Elisa in his other arm while everyone else held up their glasses in a toast of congratulations.

"Thanks, Dad," Mavis said tearfully, holding up her own glass and gave Johnny a quick peck on the lips.

Dracula tried to keep it under control when he saw that kiss, but he forced a genuine smile and said to Johnny, "Congratulations to you too, Johnny. I know you're going to make Mavis very happy." Then said, if mostly for a tease, mock-threatened him, "Because if you don't, I'll suck out all of your blood from your body until you look like a deflated whoopee cushion."

Johnny nervously laughed at such as thought and Mavis giggled at her father's supposed teasing, but Elisa frowned at him and lightly punched her husband in the arm. Johnny took a sip of his champagne and wanted to give his own congratulations to his future in-laws on their own past wedding and honeymoon, for it was Dracula's true first time out in the world. He took out his phone to show off his favorite picture of the selfies Elisa had sent to him during their honeymoon, but he was so tipsy that he misjudged the speed of his sliding pictures on his phone. He held up his phone to Dracula and Elisa, thinking it was of them at the beach, but the second he noticed the picture Dracula spat out his champagne like a geyser. The wolf pups immediately licked up the puddle from the floor.

"Where the hell did you get that?! How did you get that picture?!" Dracula growled at Johnny, embarrassed and humiliated.

Elisa's mouth was left hanging open, and blushed with such embarrassment, along with everyone else at the party. Frank almost choked on his food when he caught a glimpse of the photo, and Murray had to unscrew his head off and pull out the fish tail the golem had been choking on. Blobby shielded Wendy's eyes to avoid staring at such a photo. Nicholas's eye twitched and he looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown and his strong grip smashed his champagne glass.

Johnny was confused on why everyone was reacting terribly to the picture, until he took a good look at his phone and realized that it was Dracula and Elisa doing the eagle position in their suite. "Oops!" Johnny gasped, chuckled nervously while Dracula's face was changing red with fury. "I really meant to delete that."

"Oh, jeez!" Mavis looked away from the photo, embarrassed to see her father and mother in a sexual position.

"Where did you get it?!" Dracula demanded as his eyes began to glow the infamous crimson red.

"Uh, i-it was... e-mailed to me by Griffin... h-he said Frank took it... and thought it was funny... to send it to me," Johnny explained while trembling in fear.

Frank had his head screwed back on by the time Dracula turned his dangerous gaze upon the giant golem and invisible man.

"Completely by accident," Frank tried to explain to the vexed vampire as he held up his hands in surrender.

"C'mon, Drac, heh-heh," Griffin chuckled nervously. "It's just a joke. Oh, boy."

"Not funny!" Dracula seethed, and in a flash his two friends turned around to run as fast as they could down the hotel hallway. Frank kept on tripping over his massive feet and struggled to stay on his feet to keep running, while Dracula began pursuing them in a trail of blue mist, shouting in a rage, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Everyone else at the dinner party started laughing at this scene before the vampire disappeared in his pursuit of his friends.


	10. Movie Night

After yesterday's welcome home party for Mavis and Johnny, and the embarrassing erotic picture of Dracula and Elisa incident, which Johnny immediately deleted while the vampire chased after Frank and Griffin in a fury, and the Count had twisted Frank's head in a head lock and gave Griffin the nipple twist, but the fighting had to cease when their loved ones put a stop to it. Dracula still vowed revenge against them, and he aimed Johnny a warning glare about the 'disappearance' of the photo, not quite believing Johnny's reassurance it was truly gone from his 'magic' box. Elisa's human friends had to return home in the village when the party had ended.

Later that night, to try and get his mind off of the humiliation, Elisa and Johnny suggested they all go to town to buy some fancy television equipment so the monsters can learn how the modern world works now. Mavis was eagerly curious to learn about the real human village closer to home. While the Drac Pack was hesitant, their kids were curious to learn about these bigger and better forms of television the humans made today. Mavis once told Johnny and Elisa how she longed to have a Demented Debbie doll when she was a child after watching it on a commercial on television, although she preferred not to explain how deranged that ghost doll really was and the torture she endured in trying to get rid of her back when she was 114 years old.

Everyone squeezed into a waiting hearse so they could all fit in. Dracula was the one to drive them into town. Elisa and Johnny remembered to pack enough sunscreen, two hats, and two sunglasses for Dracula and Mavis. Elisa noticed an uncomfortable expression on her vampire husband and put a comforting arm around his shoulders to reassure him, and whispered into his ear promising him some real alone time together when going to bed. Dracula returned a little smile, but then wasn't so sure because of what happened last time. Elisa quietly told him she would turn off her phone to avoid another accidental photo.

After several minutes of driving, and trying to direct Dracula which road to take, the gang arrived at a place called an 'electronics store.' The Drac Pack gawked at how large the building looked before them. Approaching the automatic door, Dracula gasped sharply when the door opened on their own for him and the others. Dracula made the door open and close over and over again as he stepped up to them and back again and again, convinced it was all the doing of a magic spell. Johnny tried in vain to tell him it was just the electronics sensing his weight and presence to open the doors, but Dracula's actions got Murray, Griffin and Mavis doing what he was doing. Frank was afraid the doors would close in on him and he would be stuck. Elisa, Johnny and Wayne, on the other hand, grew tired of their little game.

Rolling their eyes, the trio had to firmly force the group inside when they had enough. The second the monsters were shoved inside the store and piled upon each other when entering, they could not believe their eyes at what they were seeing. Dozens of televisions were lined up everywhere, either in boxes or on glass display, and they were nothing like the televisions they had back in Mavis's younger days. Computers stacked up on the shelves waiting to be sold, and some of them were used by store employees. Laptops, IPads, IPhones and IPods were lined up on each and every white table or shelf, working perfectly. Humans engaged in wearing headphones or earphones to listen to whatever they had playing on these small inventions. Others were handing out their money or small plastic cards to the employees, right after they used what appeared to be a square-shaped magic wand to scan the items. No one in the Drac Pack said a word. Their eyes enlarged and their mouths hung open. Johnny and Elisa grinned amusingly at their friends' reactions.

"Holy rabies!" Mavis spoke at last. Her eyes grew wider than ever than she did with the sunrise last month at all of the different kinds of electronic products before her. "Johnny! I want to see everything! SHOW ME EVERYTHING!" she exclaimed, while enthusiastically shaking her human boyfriend by his shirt collar.

Nodding calmly, Johnny took her hand and asked her what she wanted to see first. She started absentmindedly walking in one random aisle, taking Johnny with her by the arm.

Dracula gaped in amazement with his mouth open, which Elisa closed with a finger to push his chip up. "What sort of human sorcery is all this?" he gasped. Elisa giggled, while she took his hand and lead him to the far end of the store where TVs of different styles and sizes played the same movie on different screens or different TVs played different movies or commercials. "I've never seen so many televisions," he said out loud.

The rest of the monsters wandered in separate directions to look around the store. Frank and Hank were drawn to one playing an Indiana Jones movie, and it was at a point where the hero and his girlfriend were running from the burning plane where there came an explosion, causing the Stein father and son to draw back in terror and shield themselves with their arms. "FIRE!" they shouted.

"Whoa, whoa! Guys, calm down!" Johnny, having heard their cries, rushed over to reassure the golems. "It's just a movie. The fire can't hurt you, and it's not real!"

Hank eyed his friend's boyfriend a skeptical look. "It looks real to me."

"Well... it is... kind of..." Johnny shrugged. "But fire is made by special computer effects by people to look real or they used real fire in their stunts. It can't come through the TV, buddy, it won't hurt you no matter how many times you see it."

The scene from the movie had continue onward. Still trembling, Frank poked at the TV screen as the fiery explosions blazed. Realizing Johnny was right, the two golems chuckled in embarrassment, but they decided to go look at the IPods instead to take their minds off the fire.

Wayne, Murray, Pedro and Griffin noticed a television playing a human sports game; football. They stopped to watch the screen while a sports caster explained in detail what was going on with a replay of a linebacker catching the ball and throwing it to another teammate to make a touchdown. The Drac Pack didn't fully understand what was going on, but they recognized a fun sport when they saw it and cheered when an exciting play was made. Elisa grinned. No matter what the species, humans or monsters, men loved sports. Elsewhere, Wendy and her father, Blobby, were playing or testing on the IPads to see why they worked by touching their screens.

"Hey, Johnny! Look at this one!" Mavis squealed. "This movie is about vampires. Oh, how sweet! That vampire boy's in love with that human girl. It's just like me and Johnny, and my parents."

Elisa and Dracula came over to see what she was talking about. Johnny looked embarrassed to the comparison as he watched Mavis gazing at the movie she was referring to; Twilight.

Dracula recognized the characters immediately, scoffing, "Pfft! Please, Baby Fang, that's nothing but bat crap."

"Drac! Watch your language, you're in public!" Elisa warned him with a slap to his shoulder, but she also frowned upon recognizing the movie. "Although, a lot of other people totally agree with you. Twilight is the one movie I don't mind my parents never letting me see. There was this one time that me and my friends snuck into a movie theater to see Twilight, but that's another story."

Mavis was confused by everyone's rude comments on the movie. But as she continued to watch Twilight for a few more minutes, she began to understand the characters came off as wooden, emotionless, and corny to her. "I... guess it wasn't what I... expected," she said. "And why do humans think we sparkle? That is so weird." But deep down, she loved the similarity of Bella and Edward to her and Johnny, and to her father and stepmother, like the world was encouraging this sort of relationship and it didn't matter who or what you were as long as you loved each other.

A male employee approached the unusual group of customers, giving his best friendly smile to them. The nametag on his shirt spelled out his name 'Arnie.' "Hello, everyone. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Elisa walked up to him with a polite smile. "Oh, yes. This is their first time buying a brand new TV, and whatever else they had in mind. Is there anything you can suggest for us?"

"Well, it all depends on what you choose." Arnie's smile turned flirtatious as he walked her further down the aisle of TVs, and away from Dracula, who knew what he was up to. "But if you're looking for something that'll be like a small private theater, this one is a good choice; a 50 plasma screen with crystal clear picture and HD surround sound, or this one here with the optional 3D setting. And I'm sure I could get a lovely lady like you a modest but fair discount. Maybe for your cell number and we can talk over a cup of coffee."

Shocked by his behavior, Elisa would have berated him but there was a slight breeze when Dracula was suddenly in Arnie's face, frightening him. The jealous vampire hissed venomously, "You will not have her number, or coffee, Casanova! Or I will make you regret you were ever born!"

Timidly yet irritated, Arnie frowned at Dracula straight in the eye. "Uh... and you are, sir?"

"Count Dracula! The _real_ Count Dracula, and I'm this woman's husband!" Dracula declared, placing an arm protectively around Elisa.

"Honey, don't do anything reckless," she nervously tried to calm him down, hoping nobody would see this, while she placed her left hand over Dracula's hand to show off her golden wedding ring toward Arnie. "I'm sure you didn't really mean it, right?"

"Uh no, I didn't," Arnie chuckled nervously, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "So, uh, let me show you folks what else we got, so I'll help you pick out a good one."

Arnie assisted the couple in helping to buy everything they would need for movie night; a large 60 plasma TV, a combo DVD/Blu-ray player, various plugs and wires, which confused Dracula to why there were so many, and a necessary power generator to power everything because the hotel didn't have that kind of electricity the humans had. Some of their monster friends had returned, buying their own devices along with generators of their own for them to take to their homes; three IPhones for Frank and his wife and son, an IPad for Wayne and his wife, headphones and IPods for Hank and Pedro and Wendy, and two laptops for Murray and Griffin, although most of them had bought their own different sets of televisions.

Elisa bought three movies she hoped everyone would enjoy, and hoped very relatable; Tim Burton's Batman which she thought Dracula would get a kick out of, Disney's Tangled as she felt she and Mavis may be able to relate to the female protagonist, and Jurassic Park for its monster fun and to help the monsters learn about how science and technology has advanced.

At the cashier counter, the female cashier, a lady named Cindy, scanned everything with what the monsters believed was a magic wand over the little white and black strips on the boxes, and then it made loud beeping noises whenever it scanned an item.

"That's so strange!" Wendy gasped. "How does it work?"

"It's called a scanner, honey," Elisa explained. "It tells you what everything is and how much it costs to pay for it."

"Yep." Cindy nodded politely to the young fascinated blobette, while she finished scanning the last item. "So your total is 1,258.72."

Dracula set to paying for everything with his money. He dropped a large bag of coins in front of the cashier. Elisa and Johnny thought the cashier wouldn't accept old fashioned money, but the second Cindy recognized the Count, she eagerly accepted his cash. But while Cindy handed Johnny the receipt, she flirtatiously smiled at him. "Will there be anything else? How about some popcorn to go with your movies? What's your favorite, cutie? I like the cheesy popcorn!"

"Uhh…" Johnny groaned uncomfortably, while struggling to take the receipt which Cindy continued to hold as if expressing she didn't want him to go.

But as if sensing Johnny's distress, Mavis immediately threw herself in her face, with a terrifying expression of anger and jealousy just like her father. "We don't need your popcorn! And Johnny is MY boyfriend, so don't even think about it, blondie!"

Cindy drew back in terror of the vampire girl's' wrath, causing her to let go of the receipt. Johnny was glad Mavis stepped in to rescue him.

Dracula smirked proudly at his daughter for defending her zing. "That's my girl," he whispered.

"Mavis, don't do anything reckless!" Elisa tried to calm her down by putting a motherly hand on Mavis's shoulder, but she could feel the tense in her stepdaughter's shoulder. "Actually, popcorn sounds great, we'll take two of every kind, please. And some soda drinks, regular and diet."

Cindy nodded timidly and set to packing two of every kind of popcorn for the group she could find, even the beverages requested.

After exiting the store, the Drac Pack helped to stack everything into the hearse and take it all back to the hotel. During the ride home, it was very difficult in getting back to the hotel, since it was a tight squeeze for everyone due to the size of the new entertainment stuff, but they made it back home at last. Everyone had to help each other bring everything inside, even if the TV proved very challenging to get through the revolving door.

Although there was a lot of confusion about where everything was supposed to go and what wire plugged into where, and more time was spent trying to answer questions for the monsters about how these contraptions were supposed to work. The new TV and combo DVD/Blu-ray player were set up for 'movie night' in what was to become Mavis and Johnny's living room space after they were married.

A couch and a few chairs were pulled up to the TV for everyone to see while Elisa popped in the first movie; the 1989 Tim Burton's Batman. Dracula attempted to sit next to Mavis, but to his dismay Johnny leapt in-between them so he could sit beside Mavis. Eunice took her seat beside Mavis, where the female golem was joined by Frank. Elisa sat beside Dracula, much to his delight. Wayne sat next to Elisa and Murray sat beside Wayne. Griffin sat behind Murray. There was no room for Wanda or Mavis's friends or Blobby, but they sat in the personal lounge chairs. Winnie sati in her mother's arms and the wolf pups at her feet, for once behaving nicely because they were about to experience something new and exciting.

Murray opened a bag of classic buttered popcorn for everyone else to share as the first movie started with old previews for other movies. Elisa had to use the remote control to skip the previews.

"I don't get it." Hank was confused. "I thought we were going to watch Batman."

"We are." Johnny explained these were just previews for other movies they could be interested in seeing.

At last, the Batman movie had started the second Elisa pressed play on the screen.

"What's with the letters W and B? And why all the names?" Pedro asked curiously. "Aren't we going to see this Batman dude?"

"It's called opening credits," Johnny said. "They tell you what movie you're watching and who's starring in it and stuff. But it's best to keep quiet, so try to keep your questions for after the movie."

Everyone exchanged disappointed faces at being forced to wait until after the movie to ask questions, but they all understood that Johnny was right. This was supposed to be like seeing those old scary human movies in the hotel's theater or a live play and other hotel entertainment like a stand-up comedy or a magic act.

Elisa offered her husband some classic buttered popcorn, which Dracula wrinkled his nose at because the smell felt unfamiliar to him. She gave him a pleading face to try it, and he sighed when he gave in. He took a small piece of popcorn, sniffed it, and cautiously popped it into his mouth. Strangely, Dracula liked the buttery tasted and took a few more pieces as he watched the movie go on. Johnny offered caramel popcorn to Mavis, and she eagerly tried it and loved its sweet taste while smiling lovingly at her zing. Frank loved the cheesy popcorn as he gobbled the whole bag in one gulp, earning him a few glares from those who didn't get to it, but Eunice was glaring at him the longest.

Every now and then during the movie someone wanted to ask a question, but Elisa or Johnny would firmly shush them, or if they were so insistent an irritated Elisa had to pause the movie with the remote. The first time this happened, everyone gasped in fascination.

"What's the matter?" Elisa asked, puzzled by their reactions.

"You froze everything with that magic wand?" Hank gasped.

"Don't tell me they're they frozen forever because I want to see more!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That's a cool magic trick, Aunt Ellie," complimented Pedro. "Can I try?"

Frowning, Elisa realized the remote control was brand new, unlike the ones the monsters had used in the past. She had to explain it was a new remote controller for the TV or the player, and everyone can try it later while briefly telling them about the character of Batman. "Drac, you once asked why he doesn't turn into a giant bat monster. He's actually human, just like me and Johnny, not a cool monster like you guys, though he is cool in his own way. He dresses like a bat to scare off the bad guys. He's more of a detective, like Sherlock Holmes or Colombo, and he knows martial arts like Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee."

"Combo? Jackie What? Whose Lee?" Dracula was too confused of the names he didn't know, but the first name he recognized instantly. "What-lock Who-lmes... Sherlock Holmes!" He shut his mouth in an instant, hoping no one heard him speak the name he never thought he'd speak of again.

Thankfully nobody heard him cause Elisa rolled her eyes at his naiveté, but said she'll explain about them later again. About an hour and a half later, the movie had ended.

"What's with all the words again?" Mavis asked. "I thought the movie already did that."

"Those were opening credits, Mavy," Johnny explained. "These are the end credits that tell you about all the people who did what to do to make the movie, because it takes a lot of work and a lot of people to make just one movie."

Before Elisa took out the DVD, Mavis watched the end credits slowly rolling up, and though she didn't understand a lot of the words, she saw thousands of names of the humans go with them to disappear at the top. "You're right, Johnny. It looks like a lot of humans worked together to make one movie."

"And it's the first one, Mavis," Elisa announced with a smile, as she got up and returned the DVD to its case. "So, what did everybody think of your first movie?"

"It was great!" cheered Frank. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I enjoyed it the most because Bruce's last name is my name!" Wayne boasted.

"It was pretty frightening how Napier became the Joker," Wanda added worriedly. "I thought he would scare Winnie and the pups. I know I got chills from him."

"Nuh-uh, I wasn't scared, Mommy," Winnie shook her head, taking out her binkie to speak. "The Joker was creepy, but I thought he was funny too."

"I still don't get why he calls himself 'Bat' man," Dracula scoffed, turning into a bat for a brief moment before he changed back into his regular form. "Although that was entertaining enough." He secretly frowned sadly at the most tragic part of the movie. "I can understand what it feels like to see someone you love, your parents or... your wife... murdered right in front of you."

"So, what else did you guys think?" Johnny asked out loud, snapping Dracula out of his sad state.

"Oh, I loved the action," said Griffin. "I was on the edge of my seat with the fight between the Joker and Batman."

Everyone else agreed, especially the wolf pups and Mavis's friends, eagerly jumping for joy or pumped fists in the air vigorously.

Johnny got up and put in the next movie, Disney's Tangled, which he said was based off on the old fairy tale of Rapunzel, which nobody really knew of so Johnny had to explain who she is.

The second movie had started, the monsters had lots of questions, such as when Hank asked, "Why do those humans look so weird?"

"And their eyes are way too big," commented Eunice.

Almost feud up with these pestering questions, Elisa paused the movie so she could tell them about computer animation, but she strictly told everyone to save their questions until after the movie for the last time. The monsters immediately shut their mouths. At a part of the movie where Maximus the horse chased Flynn Rider through the forest and they ended up falling on a broken tree branch screaming their heads off, Frank took a handful of more popcorn to eat, but a loud and long belch escaped from his mouth. Elisa paused the movie and everyone aimed glares of disgust at the golem monster.

Eunice's scowling yellow eyes could really start fire. "Frank, did you notice your disrupting the movie?!"

Frank shrugged in embarrassment and chuckled faintly while he cleared his throat, "Excuse me." Then he looked toward his wife. "I'm sorry, honey."

Everyone turned back to the TV screen to enjoy the rest of the movie. They all chortled when either Rapunzel knocked out Flynn with a frying pan or Pascal stuck his tongue up Flynn's ear, but some of them moved their feet in rhythm to 'I've Got a Dream.' When the song 'I See the Light' came, Dracula gently put an arm around Elisa and began to kiss her on the neck or cheek, softly humming the chorus to her, surprised he picked up on the lyrics so quickly. Elisa snuggled closer to him and began kissing him on the lips.

"Get a room, you two lovebirds!" Griffin grumbled, making the couple shoot glares at the invisible man.

Feeling romantic during the boat scene, Mavis also snuggled closer to Johnny and began kissing him on the neck, even leaving hickies. Johnny groaned softly in pleasure as he placed an arm around her. Their actions caught Dracula's attention, which disturbed him, so he telekinetically separated them at a few inches while frowning in their direction to let them know he was on to them. But Griffin caught on to him and smacked him on the head. He smiled sheepishly and tried to explain what he was doing, but the rest of the group shushed him.

Pretty soon, the second movie of the night came to its classic 'happily ever after' ending. Elisa stopped the DVD, put it back in its case and asked everyone what they thought of it.

"That was so romantic," Mavis sighed, dreamily. "And I can so relate to Rapunzel about being locked away at home, and tricked by Gothel for her own selfishness so that she won't be able to live a happy and romantic life. Kind of reminds me of you-know-who in this room." As she spoke, Mavis aimed a hard look at her father letting him know she was vexed at his interference over her and Johnny getting cozy. He knew what she was on about and he frowned at her in retaliation.

"You were the one getting too comfy with Johnny and nipping at his neck!" Dracula sternly reprimanded his daughter. "You're not old enough for that kind of romance!"

"Says the vampire dad who gets comfy enough to leave hickies on my mother's neck!" Mavis retorted back at her father.

Everyone's mouths made the 'Ooooh' sound at Mavis's back talk.

"Alright, enough!" Elisa interrupted, telling the father and daughter to back off on each other, but she wanted to change the subject. "Unlike Gothel, your father knew better of his actions and he let you get out to see the world," she added before gently scolding her vampire stepdaughter. "Besides, you're not yet ready for an intimate relationship... until after your married."

"Eugene and Rapunzel also reminded me of myself and Elisa," Dracula admitted. "And in a very strong way, Gothel was like her father when he came between us when your mother was a child. At least, the rest of her human friends are okay with us... eh... sometimes they are."

Everyone else nodded in agreement with him.

Frank, who sparked so often from lingering tears, bawling over Eugene's 'death.' "It was so sad, and so noble for Eugene to give up being healed, just so she could be free. He really loved her!"

"Oye, you big softy," Eunice cooed, embracing her short circuiting husband and causing Hank to look away embarrassed.

"That really was incredible," Murray added. "But I still don't understand what this 'computer animation' is supposed to be. And what's this Dizzy thing?"

The other monsters voiced their curious thoughts, while Elisa and Johnny exchanged delighted grins.

"You did mention you wanted to go to some place called 'Didszney lands' on our honeymoon, my darling," Dracula said to his human wife. "What exactly is this sort of place?"

"That's Disneyland," Elisa corrected. "And it would take quite a while to explain."

"You do that and I'll go get some more popcorn and drinks for everyone for the last movie," Johnny announced, leaving quickly to go warm up some more popcorn and collect more beverages.

At that time, some of the group left to take a quick bathroom break. This gave Elisa plenty of time to explain how Disney was famously known for its family fun, great animated movies, and encouragement of following dreams and how they can come true. A dreamy smile grew on Mavis's young face, hoping she and Johnny will go there one day. The monsters were intrigued by Walter Disney's history. Even Winnie found her curiosity piqued while she listened to Aunt Elisa talk about whom this Walter E. Disney was, until Johnny returned with some more popcorn and drinks for everyone.

Johnny went to pop in the next movie, announcing, "I should warn all of you, this one's pretty intense, but so cool. I think the Steins could relate to it."

The three golems exchanged confused expressions at Johnny, before the DVD player started up and the previews started.

As they skipped through the previews, the monsters noticed some movies they hoped they could see someday soon, but before the movie actually started, Mavis asked, "What exactly is a Jurassic Park? Is it real? I remember Pedro telling me to try building a time machine to go back in the time of the dinosaurs, but forget about that story."

Johnny and Elisa rolled their eyes, not too surprised about the monsters' naivety about dinosaurs, but Elisa decided to tell her anyway, "You remember when I told you about your father and I going to the natural history museum during our honeymoon, and we saw a lot of giant skeletons or animatronics of creatures you'd never see before?" Mavis nodded, and Elisa continued onward. "This is kind of about them. Dinosaurs were giant reptiles that lived millions of years ago before humans, monsters, or even vampires came around. There were dozens of different species of them. Tragically, they went extinct over 65 million years ago. It's believed a giant meteor fell from space and killed them off when it crashed into the earth. We know all of this from the scientists who've studied their fossilized bones."

"Then why did Johnny say my parents and I can relate to this?" Hank asked, confused.

"I don't want to give any spoilers," Elisa replied. "So let's just watch the movie and you'll see what he meant, okay?"

She resumed the DVD to play the movie while sharing another bag of popcorn, these caramel flavored, with Dracula. He took a handful and dunked them in an open carton of personal blood substitute Johnny brought for him.

Unsurprisingly, the monsters were startled at the beginning of the movie, watching one of the humans getting mauled by an unseen caged lizard-like monster. One of them began shouting 'Shoot Her!' Murray asked what kind of monster was in there. Johnny almost said a raptor, but decided to keep quiet like they were supposed to with the other movies and he didn't want to spoil any more surprises.

Shortly afterward, Eunice asked why the humans were digging for dinosaur bones in the mountains and why not look for them in the forest. An irked Elisa paused the movie to remind everyone of what she said about dinosaurs going extinct millions of years ago, and strictly told everyone to hush up and watch the movie.

They eventually came to the famous iconic scene of the humans meeting the giant brontosaurus for the first time. All of the monsters gasped softly over how enormous it was compared to the humans. An awed Dracula whispered it was even bigger than his giant monster guests, Mr. Bigfoot or Mr. Hydraberg. He and Elisa may have gone to the natural history museum to look at their skeletons, but it was still amazing for Dracula to see how big a 'real' dinosaur truly was.

When the movie reached the part to the park's ride about a documentary to explain how the dinosaurs were brought back to life through means of science, Murray asked about that strange cartoon character Mr. DNA. Almost aggravated, Elisa had to pause the movie and tell everyone it was a cartoon like the ones they saw in Tangled.

"But that one looks all rubbery and stretchy," droned Wayne. "I don't know, its not real."

"It's old fashion hand drawn animation, older than the computer animation movie we recently saw. Maybe we should have started with that first. Like 'Beauty and the Beast' or 'The Little Mermaid.' I always loved those movies," Elisa secretly sighed, she had a dreamy look in her eyes and snuggled on Dracula's shoulder to whisper in his ear, "Those movies are just like you, me and Mavis, baby." She gestured toward Mavis and Johnny, and to themselves. Dracula momentarily looked confused, but instead tenderly smiled at her. Elisa resumed the movie and hoped that was the last time anyone would talk until the very end.

All of the monsters gasped loudly when they watched the frightening yet magnificent velociraptors, to which Johnny almost said that was the attacking caged dinosaur from the opening scene, but Elisa frowned at him to silence the boy. The movie came to a scene with a sick triceratops. Mavis, Wendy, Wanda and Eunice found themselves feeling sorry for the poor creature.

A little later when they came to the part where the humans examined the dinosaur droppings, Griffin mumbled, "The human's got that right. That is the biggest pile of shit I've ever seen."

Frank slapped his shoulder, having caught a glimpse of his floating glasses to find him, hissing, "Watch you language! There's kids in the room!"

Eunice and Wanda scowled at the invisible man in agreement along with the frowns everyone else displayed. But the werewolf pups didn't seem to listen, even little Winnie, since they were so captivated by the movie and giggled at the giant pile of poop.

The monsters jumped at the scene of the first appearance of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, but during the part where the goat was eaten it made Dracula a little thirsty for goat blood. Griffin and Hank hid behind the couch and some of the wolf pups dove for cover under the couch, just as the iconic dinosaur roared for the first time in the movie, while the others drew back in their seats in horror. Thinking this creature meant to harm his loved ones, Dracula's eyes turned red and he roared at the creature, as though answering a challenge or just to show he can roar louder. Pulling him back in his seat by yanking at his cape, making him choke in mid-roar, Elisa and Mavis told him to stop it and be quiet since it's only a movie. He mumbled an apology afterward. Everyone got squeamish at the part when the T-rex devoured one of the humans whole and watched the T-rex pursue the humans in their vehicle.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats throughout the movie, watching characters escape from the T-rex or the raptors. Sometimes the wolf pups shuddered, but Winnie was the only one smiling throughout the film. Murray and Griffin had cried out when they watched Nedry get eaten by a dilophosaurus. The only parts of the movie which anyone found amusing was Tim's fascination of the T-rex eating a galliminus and Lex sneezed on by a brontosaurus.

"That's almost as bad as Wayne gobbling up all those sheep," Murray muttered.

Someone tried to shush him, while Wayne aimed the mummy an insulted expression, but he resumed back to watching the movie.

Through the rest of the movie, the monsters were on the edge of their seats with a lot of action and suspense. Dracula and Johnny even wrapped their arms around their female companions when they got too scared, as though trying to protect them. At the scene where some of the human characters were being chased by the raptors, all of the monsters ironically found themselves routing for them to get away safely, crying out or gasping at how too close they came to becoming the vicious creatures' next meals, but they were deeply surprised at how the raptors figured out how to use a door knob.

The monsters got startled when the T-rex suddenly showed up at the park's main building attacking raptors, and unknowingly saving the humans, allowing them to escape by helicopter near the ending of the movie. Finally, the movie came to an end and all of the monsters sighed in relief that the humans had made if off the island. Wanda especially breathed a big sigh of relief for the movie's children.

Johnny eagerly turned off the DVD player to, then turned to eagerly ask them, "Well? Was that awesome or what?"

Floating glasses came up from behind the couch with Griffin whimpering. Murray looked on, his eyes so wide and his gawking mouth open. Everyone else continued to stare at the blank screen while Johnny waited for an answer.

At last, the frowning mummy responded, "That was pretty sick, man."

"Sick in a good way?" Johnny asked, but the look on the mummy's face said otherwise, and the red-haired man lost his smile.

Elisa rolled her eyes. "I can understand why, but it is a popular movie franchise. They even made two more squeals to it, even if the last one wasn't as good as the others."

"Yeah, and I've seen commercials that they're gonna make another one call 'Jurassic World' and I know it's gonna be awesome," Johnny grinned.

"If you say so, man," Pedro replied with an unconvinced shrug.

"I think I understand why you said my parents and I could relate, because we too were created and brought to life by science," Hank exclaimed.

"But I have to admit those dinosaurs were pretty scary," Wendy nodded in agreement.

"If I ever saw a T-rex or a savage raptor threatening my wife and daughter, I'd drain its blood in seconds!" Dracula declared, trying to look impressively brave.

Mavis giggled, while Elisa shook her head. "That's very sweet of you, Drac, but I told you dinosaurs had gone extinct millions of years ago, so they're not around anymore. And no matter what the movie had shown you, human science can't really bring them back to life, so it's all in good fun."

"That's right, Drac!" Johnny added. "The closest we ever get to meet the real thing is seeing their bones in museums like the ones Ellie said you two went to on your honeymoon, which sounds really awesome, by the way."

"I've been meaning to ask, what is a moo-zeeum you keep mentioning?" Mavis asked, and Johnny told her about the museums he'd gone to on his travels. Mavis's eyes grew wider in astonishment and said she hoped she could visit one someday, with her precious Johnny at her side.

Dracula began telling his daughter and his friends a little about the one he and Elisa went to in Bucharest on their honeymoon, and admitted he was fascinated by what he saw, and had an interesting time there and saw more than just dinosaur bones.

"Wow!" Mavis awed. "That sounds so amazing! There's still so much to see, you guys are so lucky."

"You're lucky too, Mavy," Johnny told her while holding her hand. "Cause you'll not only see the world more, but the world will come to you."

"Aww," Mavis cooed.

Dracula only shook his head and rolled his eyes at the mushy stuff going on between Johnny and his precious daughter. Frank elbowed him in the arm and shot the vampire a hardened look as if to say 'be nice.'

After that, Johnny turned on the lights in the room and began asking in an enthusiastic manner, "So, what'd you guys think? Great movies, huh? Anybody have a favorite one, or a favorite part you wanna share?"

Everyone started talking all at once, but he told them all to answer one at a time.

"I liked Batman!" One of the wolf pups piped up excitedly. "Especially the fight at the end and the Joker was still laughing. That was funny."

"That was pretty great, but the part about his parents' murder makes me worry what would happen to my kids if that happened to me or Wanda," Wayne said as he took his wife's hand and they looked at each other worriedly, but then the werewolf perked up a little to say, "I loved the action, and Jurassic Park was actually cool, especially not knowing what new dinosaur you'd see next."

"My favorite was Tangled," said Eunice. "It was so adorable, even if I wanted to give that Gothel a piece of my mind in the face for kidnapping that poor girl from her real parents."

"I liked them all," announced Frank. "Tangled was a real tearjerker, but I'll admit I liked Jurassic Park too. It was pretty intense, but I still enjoyed it, and for once I was glad those humans got away from the dinosaurs that wanted to eat them."

"I don't know about the dinosaur one," Murray cut in. "That was sick, dude. But the Batman, I'd root for him anytime."

"That Rapunzel chick was pretty hot," added Pedro. "I wouldn't mind being in a boat and singing with her."

"I enjoyed Batman and Jurassic Park," Griffin said. "Even if the dinosaurs looked scary, I was never scared." The others scoffed, knowing Griffin was just pretending. "I was intrigued with all the science stuff they had been doing over the centuries. I could see myself with those guys in white, and Batman is the kind of scientist I can relate to. Plus, I liked how he easily disappeared when no one was looking, even if he's never invisible like yours truly."

"I liked Tangled!" chirped Wendy.

"I like Jurassic Park the best!" Hank added.

"I loved all of them!" Mavis announced, happily. "I can't wait to see more movies like those someday. I guess I liked Tangled the best because I can relate to Rapunzel. And I also wanna see a real dinosaur, even if it's just bones at a 'moo-zeeum.'"

"Museum," Johnny corrected for her.

"Tangled has always been one of my new favorites too," Elisa added, and glanced over at Dracula. "So what did you think, Hon? Did you enjoy your first movie night?"

Dracula smiled tenderly at his wife. "They were all entertaining in different ways, Love Droppings. I'll admit I liked the Tangled one best. I'm still confused by this 'Bat-man' but I wanted to suck that Joker guy's blood for he did to the poor boy's parents. It reminded me so much of how I lost Martha."

"Well, hopefully his blood wouldn't have turned you into a crazy, psychotic, laughing maniac!" Murray teased him, and started laughing at his own joke while the vampire aimed an annoyed expression at the mummy.

"So tell me, Drac," Johnny asked while placing an arm around the vampire. "Do you still think human movies are sorcery you've never seen? Because you know they are magic in a way, it's call 'movie magic."

Dracula stared at Johnny with a raised nostalgic eyebrow. "How can it not be sorcery? What else could explain the near limitless power of Tangled? It may be a human machine, but it is nothing compared to our old, real television. Its human magic that's growing on me. How is that not human magic?!" Johnny irately rolled his eyes at the vampire's misconception, but Dracula continued calmly, "But I enjoyed all of them, so I admit I look forward to more."

Everyone smiled, agreeing they looked forward to more movie nights together and the next movies Elisa or Johnny would bring to the hotel next time. One of these days, the rest of the monsters of the supernatural world will see movies like these on big screens. Mavis smiled proudly at her father for his acceptance of trying new things.

The sun had come up for the arrival of daytime. Everyone decided to retire to their rooms from the excitement of their first movie night, while some of them began to have exciting dreams of meeting Rapunzel, Alan Grant or the Batman.

When they were out of sight, Dracula quickly scooped Elisa in his arms, causing her to yelp in surprise. He literally flew them to his chambers, which he told her were now their bedchambers together. Again, like he did in the hotel's Honeymoon Suite, he carried her over to their room in his arms.

"You promised me some time alone together, my poisonberry. Well, that time has come," he whispered in a tender, seductive voice.

Elisa smiled mischievously at him. "What did you have in mind, Sweet Bat?"

Light from the torches lit up the usually dark chambers while Dracula looked over at his old private coffin. It was strange how the nearly empty Spartan room looked when lit up. Elisa saw a lot of potential for this shared space until they could have their own bed, but then realized what Dracula had in mind, as well as seeing the old portrait of him and Martha still on the wall. She looked at the old black coffin, and while this might be comfortable for a single occupant, she was skeptical of fitting into it with him, which she told him with a face of concern.

"Don't worry, my Beloved," Dracula reassured her. "I did it with Martha plenty of times, so I know we will both fit. Trust me, pet."

"If you say so, Drac," Elisa replied, doubt lingering in her voice. "But first, I need a quick shower. I really feel a little sticky from all that junk food from the movies."

Suddenly a hidden door opened to reveal the private shower. Walking in, Elisa began to take off her clothes.

"Not without me, you're not." Dracula declared, fun and sternness in his tone. He, too, began to take off his own clothing.

Sighing, Elisa groaned, "Drac, c'mon."

"No, Elisa, that's the rule!" Dracula declared. "From now on, you and I shall be in the shower together."

Elisa shook her head, still grinning. "Okay, let's make this quick."

The two of them got into Dracula's private shower while he growled excitedly just as the walls closed. After half an hour, the couple was cleaned up but not without a struggle from Elisa playfully pushing Dracula away whenever he got a little frisky, but they were ready for more alone time.

The walls opened to reveal them in bathrobes, and in another tight lip lock while Dracula carried her to the coffin in his arms. He was still able to open the coffin telekinetically, and at the same time gently pull a curtain down over the old portrait of him and Martha. Dracula placed Elisa within the coffin when the torch lights in the room dimmed slightly to give the room a romantic ambiance.

Elisa smiled up at Dracula, while he looked down at her with hunger and lust in his eyes, he tenderly asked, "Comfortable, Sexy Fang?"

She stroked her fingers over the old red silk sheets and coverings of the coffin, impressed at how soft and smooth they felt, and smiling up at him adoringly. He took it as a yes.

Throwing off their bathrobes and telekinetically left them hanging on hooks, Dracula slowly climbed inside to join her, whispering lustfully, "I'm going to fuck you so hard in here and that is what makes this place truly ours."

"Oh, Drac!" Elisa sighed, romantically.

He slowly leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned it when her own lust overtook her. She opened her mouth slightly and Dracula took the chance to slip his tongue deeper into her mouth. She returned her own with equal hunger while tasting each other as their lips and their tongues slide, shifted, danced, and explored the walls of each other's mouths. With his powers, Dracula slowly closed the top of his coffin for the ultimate form of privacy, but not without the lid hitting him on the head for a moment. He cried out in brief pain and Elisa giggled, but he silenced her with another kiss.

In the darkness of the closed coffin, Elisa could feel her vampire husband's body upon her own, and the only light she could see was his eyes glowing with lust, which were now a sapphire blue instead of laser red. She would have asked him why, but she decided it didn't really matter and she wasn't really given the chance as they continued to kiss deeper and deeper. She massaged his muscular back and he moaned at her touches. Their passions and adorations developed stronger and become consuming.

Believing it was time, Dracula took his chance. She felt his manhood enter the opening of her womanhood. Elisa moaned in pain as she held his back, digging her nails into him. He began pushing into her, thrusting in and out of her. Once more their bodies and their souls were joined, merging into a single entity to create a perfect balance to be whole.

Dracula sighing of bliss, even as he continued to hum the tune from the movie, remarkably remembering it from hearing it only once. Indeed, Elisa began to feel warm inside and it changed into the flames of desire. A grunting and panting Dracula continued his rhythm rolling his hips into her.

The fire they had for each other sparked in their loins and journeyed through their bodies into another love making frenzy. Each one for them like a precious gift as though it was always the first time with each other. The deep love connection they shared was an unbreakable bond with the strength of a diamond that shined with such brightness.

"Ohhh... Elisa..." Dracula moaned with such ardor as he snaked his arms around his wife. "You're my zing!"

"Oooh... unn... ohhh... Dracula!" Elisa groaned in a blissful agony, wrapping her legs around his waist and butt to guide him deeper into her.

Her request drove him more crazy. The glow of his eyes, the only light in the darkness to be seen, enchanted Elisa. She held on to him much tighter as she felt him increase the pace, driving him into a lust-fill frenzy.

"Holy rabies! Ohh... ohh... crap! Elisa, ohhh!" Dracula yelled through the enclosed coffin.

"Ohh, God! Ohhhh... craaap! Dracula, uggh!" she replied with her own gloriously tormented bliss.

He fucked her wet sex with his own sex harder and faster, the more and the longer they were entwined, so much that the coffin began to shake from side to side.

"Faster, Dracula, faster!" Elisa screamed louder.

"RRRAAAGGGHH!" Dracula roared, just as they reached the climax.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. It hit them like a tidal wave from the blue when they screamed together. It echoed throughout the old chambers as they went tumbling out of the coffin and down the few steps, onto the cold stone floor. Elisa felt Dracula's semen shooting straight up in her cunt like a river of lava when they made it to the climax again, both of them oblivious to the coffin's precarious position the second they screamed in blissful agony.

The next thing they both knew, they had fallen out onto the floor as the coffin's top popped open and threw them out. Dracula was thrown clear out, laughing hysterically as he landed in a position reminiscent of how he crash landed into one of his guards after racing tables with Johnny.

"Oh-ho-ho-hoo, Elisa!" he yelled happily as he sat up, "Beloved, you never cease to impress me. Ohh, Honey Claw, that was wonderful, but now I want to..." Dracula suddenly realized she wasn't next to him and became fearful. "Elisa! Ellie, where are you?!" he yelled, looking around for her. He heard her breathing heavily from under the toppled over coffin and his face fell into deep concern.

"Elisa!" Dracula cried, as he levitated his old coffin with his powers and pulled Elisa out from beneath it, finding her in a fetal position and clutching her stomach while she breathed heavily. He cradled her as gently as he could. "Elisa, are you alright? Did I hurt you again? I'm so sorry!" he asked, close to panicking if he had hurt her.

But Elisa seemed oblivious to him while her eyes stared off into space and she continued to hold her stomach in an almost protective way as she tried to catch her breath. Again, the sex was amazing, but was it really worth it? Should she even be doing it? Was the new life inside her now going to be okay? All she knew was the pain of feeling his organ leave her body so quickly, coupled with the sudden crash to the floor, it hurt her lower front very much. These thoughts swam through her mind when Elisa slowly came back to a reasoning state and she looked up at her overprotective husband. Dracula was confused to why she held her stomach while he held her close to comfort her in hopes she was alright.

Elisa brought her other hand up to his face and smiled at him in reassurance. "I'm okay, I'm just... out of breath. Yes, that was amazing." She spoke to him in a warm calming voice.

He smiled at her, relieved she was going to be okay. Dracula took her in his arms again and he used his powers to replace his coffin back into place at the top of the old steps and between the two fire basins as it seemed to invite them back in with its top open.

"We should get some sleep," Dracula told her, but there was disappointment in his voice. "I wanted to try more of the Kama Sutra with you, Pet, but it's been a long day and we need sleep."

"You're right," Elisa agreed, as he gently placed her inside and then got beside her to cuddle. "There's always tomorrow."

Dracula closed the top and the couple fell asleep peacefully together for the rest of the day.


	11. Old Frenemies & Karaoke p1

Another sunset came and ended to Hotel Transylvania, where inside the private chambers of Count Dracula and Countess Elisa, he awoke refreshed to a new night with Elisa sleeping lovingly in his arms. She still slept on, but he felt her stirring so he woke her up by a kissing on her neck. But he went too far when his instincts took over and he began rubbing his cock against her crotch to arouse his erection and to arouse her.

Elisa sighed in content and grinned in the dark enclosed space of the coffin, quietly greeting, "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, my wormbun. Did you sleep well?" he asked with a smile she couldn't see.

"Yes, but I'm still a little drowsy," she replied yawning and rolled onto her stomach. "Can't I have five more minutes?"

"No, I think I can fix that," Dracula smirked seductively, as Elisa noticed a faint blue aura light up the entire enclosed space and felt his strong arms tighten around her body like snakes.

Elisa didn't know what he was doing since she felt groggy from waking up, but then she heard Dracula growl amusingly and lustfully while he entered her, literally, from behind. All she could do was cry out in surprise and he kept a tight grip on her body while he kept thrusting his hard erection in and out of her soft wet pussy.

"Ohh, God! This is new!" she gasped as he quickened the pace, feeling his thrusts waking up her tired body due to the pain and pleasure.

A spark had ignited inside their loins. It spread throughout their bodies in an oncoming wave while his rhythm increased to feed their longing for each other. All Elisa could do was take it in as she felt overwhelmed by Dracula's strength and power over her.

"Elisa... ohhh, Ellie-Wellie!" Dracula growled as her name escaped from his throat, the blue glow in his eyes turned crimson red and lit up the entire enclosed coffin to bathe them in a deep hue as he released panting grunts of, "Rragh! Rragh! Rragh!"

His panting grew heavier as Dracula continued thrusting in and out of her harder and faster at an increased pace. Her hands kept a tight hold on the pillow while Elisa felt his prick inside her crotch ready to burst like a geyser.

"Uhh! Ohh! Oh, Drac, fuck! Fuck me! Draaaculaaa!" she screamed rapidly.

At last, the two burst into orgasm. A few drops of white sticky liquid leaked out of her entrance and stained the coffin mattress. Elisa felt Dracula had collapsed onto her back exhausted. Heavily breathing in content from their morning sex, she felt him pull out of her and started giving her more kisses on the back of her head, then lovingly on her neck, the facial cheek, and then pressed his lips against hers.

As Dracula pushed the coffin's top lid open, Elisa told him, "You know, as comfy as this coffin is, do you think... maybe, I don't know... we should get a new bed right now? For both of us. I mean, since that old one you had brought for us has seen better days."

Dracula gave her disappointed look, not knowing how to answer, and before he could, there came a loud knock at the door. Startled, Elisa gasped, thinking somebody had heard them during their moments of passion again. The Count groaned in irritation as he climbed out of the coffin and, twirling in a cloud of blue, he dressed himself in his usual attire, while his wife climbed out and rushed to the closet to get dressed.

Dracula opened his door and grumbled grouchily at the knocker, "What?! What is it?!"

"Sorry to disturb you so early, Your Lordship," said a plump witch maid, holding a white envelope out to him. "But this letter was delivered yesterday for Her Grace."

Dracula took the envelope and looked at it curiously. Who sent his wife a letter? He thought the humans used texting these days, so he decided to ask Elisa anyway. "Thank you," he nodded at the witch.

The witch maid bowed respectfully to her master before she flew away back to work on her broom.

Elisa wore a white robe when she exited the bathroom, looking around the empty chambers as she spoke with hopeful encouragement, "Honey, I know that like this room you've felt dark and empty since you built this hotel and Martha died, but you don't have to anymore. I live here now, and I live here with you. And with a room this big and with so much space, I see a lot of potential to give this place a makeover." He shot her a hard look expressing that he disliked the idea, to which she stammered, "Not that I'm saying we get rid of the portrait of you and Martha. I just want to feel included that's all. You know, a closet full of my own garments, a TV set in a corner, a carpet for our floor, pictures of me on the wall, a couple of shelves here and there with books and other things..."

Before the Count could respond to her constant planning, he remembered the envelope the witch maid recently delivered for him. "This is for you."

"Really?" she asked in confusion. "What is it?"

He handed the envelope to her. "You tell me," he replied sarcastically.

Elisa found her name on the envelope and opened it, and pulled out an old fashioned hand written letter from three very old class mates she knew way back in her teen years. "Oh, it's a letter from the Bimbos!" Elisa gasped irately, after she finished reading the letter and her eyes lit up shockingly.

"Who are these Bimbos?" Dracula inquired suspiciously.

"They're girls I had as classmates over my time in middle school to high school, and they're friends of Tanya Peabody the mayor's daughter in Sherman, Illinois... but she's no friend of mine, she was a bully!" Elisa explained slightly disgust, and it made Dracula scowl. "The last time I saw them was long after Tanya forced me to attend her wedding and long before I left my family. The Bimbos are friends of Tanya, and they always swoon over the cutest boy in school... particularly Corbin Quinston. It says the Bimbos heard about the existence of monsters since you and the guys showed in town at the festival to look for me and Johnny, and they want to get together with me to catch up." At those last two words she did a quotation gesture with her fingers.

Dracula stared at the letter suspiciously, which caused Elisa to roll her eyes at him as she explained, "It's okay, Drac. I've known how to put up with Tanya and the Bimbos my whole life. Even though I had a school reputation as the odd one or trouble-maker in my youth, I managed to hang onto some friends in my life."

The Count still felt unsure with the idea of bringing his wife's human enemy's friends to the hotel, wondering what they would think if they knew he had been Elisa's husband for two months after remembering the reactions of her former boss's family, but he still listened to Elisa talk about these women nonetheless.

Elisa continued to read the rest of the letter. "It's says they want to know how I'm doing after my marriage. The Bimbos ask why they and Tanya weren't invited to our wedding. While Tanya has other affairs to attend to, her three most trusted lackeys still hope to meet you and want to see the hotel for monsters they heard about from the stories on the news. It also says after Tanya became the new mayor, her friends run that boutique store they always dreamed about. I admit it's great to know they're doing so well since the last time we met, but Tanya, I'm not so sure I want to see her." Her face scowled at the mere mention of her old rival's name.

"And you would like to see her three Bimbos again?" Dracula questioned in uncertainty. "What if they doesn't like me and the other monsters? It might cost you a ruined reputation in the world and if Tanya so much as try to humiliate you, I'll hunt her down and drain every last ounce of blood from her body until she looks like a dried up prune!"

"I doubt she would do anything stupid if meeting you. I believe we just need to give the Bimbos time... and then we can decide on what do to with Tanya if she does anything hurtful," she added, bitter at that last part. "Please, Honey?" Elisa begged desperately. "I know the hotel was built as a sanctuary away from humanity's dreadful persecution of monsters, but you've seen how that's changed now that humans love monsters. I've haven't seen the people I knew in a while, and I don't know how they'd respond to my marriage to a vampire. I had only a few friends growing up and I don't want to lose them. But knowing the Bimbos being friends with Tanya, who knows what will happen."

Dracula smiled while he tenderly stroked Elisa's cheek and spoke with love and reassurance, "Of course we can invite them. We can teach them how Tanya should never have messed with you... eh, not trying to hurt her, mind you. I know it will make you very happy, and like my daughter's happiness, nothing is more important to me than my wife's happiness. But if they so much as do anything wrong, I'll just hypnotize them to jumping into the lake."

Throwing her arms around him, she kissed him in gratitude. Giggling, she practically raced to the closet to put on some formal clothes to look appropriate as she squealed, "Thank you, thank you so much, Drac, it's gonna be great! Oh, we can beat them at tennis or show off at karaoke just like old times!"

"Karry-what?" Dracula asked, confused by this new human word.

"Oh, I think you'll love it," Elisa explained. "It's singing to songs you know, by yourself or with a partner."

Dracula grinned pleasantly. That definitely sounded like something up his alley. But on the inside, he hoped his wife was correct on the idea of having the Bimbos visiting his hotel and hoped they would be accepting of monsterkind.

Dracula and Elisa were joined by Mavis and Johnny for breakfast that evening in the dining room, along with the rest of the Drac Pack. Elisa announced her plan to the other monsters about introducing them to the friends of her former rival. Mavis felt concerned and Johnny looked ecstatic, while most of the monsters exchanged nervous expressions. Secretly, Dracula ordered his construction zombies to start building him and Elisa a new King sized bed, one strongly reminiscent of the one he shared with Martha, for their chambers. Then he made a phone call to Nicholas and Catarina to have all of his wife's personal belongings moved to the hotel just in case if she left anything there during her first trip to the hotel. Not surprisingly, the older couple complained how they didn't like the idea of Elisa moving into the monster hotel, but they had little choice and set to work on assisting each other to move or carry Elisa's belongings to a waiting hearse outside so the vehicle can deliver the supplies to the hotel.

Shortly after breakfast, Dracula had sent two hearses out for two errands. One to the Bats in the Belfry Tavern and Inn to pick up Elisa's belongings for the move, and the other to pick up her awaiting enemy's lackeys from the village. Half an hour later, a zombie bellhop escorted through the revolving door with three human women, close to Elisa's age. The Bimbos, as they were called in high school, were actually triplet sisters named Amber, Juniper and Lavender, although they wore matching outfits and accessories with different colors.

Amber has Caucasian skin and long honey blonde hair in a high ponytail with chestnut brown eyes, hot pink lips, and she had a amber yellow dress with ruffles at the sleeves and bottom, a silver belt around the waist, a yellow ascot around her neck, yellow high heels and golden hoop earrings.

Juniper has Caucasian skin with long honey blonde hair in a high ponytail with chestnut brown eyes, hot pink lips, and wearing a juniper green dress with ruffles at the sleeves and bottom, a silver belt around the waist, a green ascot around her neck, green high heels and green hoop earrings.

Lavender has Caucasian skin with long honey blonde hair in a high ponytail with chestnut brown eyes, hot pink lips, a purple lavender dress with ruffles at the sleeves and bottom, a silver belt around the waist, a purple ascot around her neck, purple high heels and purple hoop earrings.

The three women appeared as if they were a trio of snooty, wealthy, fashion models, or perhaps liked wearing the same attire and wearing the same high ponytails, but their favorite colors and names were obvious to tell them apart.

With all of the monster guests having gone home, the only monsters remaining at the hotel for the new humans to see were the small gathering of Dracula and his family, the Drac Pack, the Blobs, lumbering zombie bellhops, and the witches cleaning an area of the lobby to make sure the lobby was perfect for their visitors.

The Bimbos looked around in fascination at the hotel lobby, but on the inside felt discomfort and nervous. The women suddenly let out squeals of excitement the second they noticed a familiar face who cautiously approached them, but she wasn't expecting this kind of greeting from three lackeys whom often took part in Tanya evil's schemes. But as far as Elisa remembered, the Bimbos weren't entirely that mean sometimes.

"ELISA!" The Bimbos shrieked joyously while they raced over to her.

"Urgh! Oof!" Elisa choked the second she felt a trio of arms embrace her.

The three women embraced her so tightly as if they didn't wish to let go, it looked as if they were trying to squeeze her half to death in a big bear hug. Mavis smiled warmly at stepmother's reaction upon her reunion with these so-called enemies whom seemed like friends, while part of her wondered what it would be like to reunite with Hank, Pedro, and Wendy if they had ever been gone for a long time.

"Err... um... nice to see you again... Juniper... Amber... Lavender." Elisa managed to say despite being suffocated and tried to return the hug with equal affection.

Dracula was briefly puzzled over how these women treated his wife like she was a long lost friend after remembering how his wife mentioned she was not friends with them and had bullied her in the past.

"Can you let me go now?" Elisa suffocated the more she felt those arms locked around her figure, but she was glad to be released and she took deep breaths. "So, how are things going with you? I would like to know everything you've been up to since I moved out of Illinois."

"And we have to know about what's been happening to you since we last saw you," Juniper added chirpily. "How was it you found this castle, and actually married a real vampire? I mean, I know you love vampires, but I didn't think that-"

Then Elisa heard her husband impatiently clear his throat, and she momentarily glanced back at him and chuckled, "Oh, where are my manners? Ladies, this is my husband, Count Dracula. Drac, everyone, these are the Bimbos, Lavender, Juniper and Amber."

"Don't its rude to call them Bimbos?" Mavis asked, thinking it was rude to their guests that nickname.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sweetheart, everyone in school calls us that." Lavender brushed a reassuring hand aside, like it didn't matter to them anyway.

"Welcome, it's nice to meet you," Dracula greeted politely as he extended his pale hand in greeting. The Bimbos blushed as they felt their hands kissed by this handsome vampire, ecstatic that they were actually meeting the world's most infamous vampire. "This is my daughter, Mavis, and her boyfriend Jonathan. These are my friends; Frankenstein and his wife Eunice and their son Hank, Wayne Werewolf and his wife Wanda and their many children, Murray the mummy and his boy Pedro, Griffin the invisible man, Blobby and his daughter Wendy."

Everyone shook the newcomers' hands politely, or waved as they were introduced or said hello. Amber was confused when she didn't see Griffin until his floating glasses moved into her view. When Lavender shook the hands of the blob family, she had to wipe off the green slime left on her hand with a tissue. Amber pinched Winnie's cheeks like she was an adorable baby, but she immediately withdrew her hand when the wolf pup growled menacingly at her, prompting Wanda had to scold her daughter for her behavior.

Afterword, the Bimbos eyed Dracula up and down, which made him feel uncomfortable with these women staring at him like he was a juicy piece of meat. Looking at them, they reminded him of his three vampire brides, Verona and Marishka and Aleera, he used to have as mistresses back in his old castle long ago. He knew his mistresses were cruel to Mina Harker and never cared about the consequences of their bloodlust, but the Bimbos didn't seem that much of a threat to him and looked friendly enough.

Lavender leaned into Elisa's ear and whispered, "Is this really Count Dracula?"

Elisa nodded pridefully. "Yes, we're married." She extended out her hand to show off her ring.

"Wow, you're so lucky! Tanya will be jealous, but no one will be most jealous than that hunk Corbin!" Juniper added, slightly envious. "He really is handsome and sexy like in the movies, but now I think they don't do him justice, he's way hotter than Frank Langella, Gary Oldman or Luke Evans!"

Dracula didn't know how to respond or feel about that, nor did he understand who she was referring to. He knew he had always been a ladies' man, but he never expected women to come after him due to his good looks instead of enslaving them to his physical lust or for his bloodlust, though he noticed Hank snicker amusingly and Pedro tried to hold in his laughter.

But Elisa wasn't amused as she scolded them in irritated jealousy, "Hey, what are your husbands gonna say if they heard you say that! 'Am I not good enough for you or am I not handsome enough for you?'" she mimicked the supposed husbands' deep voices.

The Bimbos laughed it off while Amber teased her, "Relax, we're just teasing that vampire hunk. And neither of us are married. Although I think Corbin would be jealous if he ever..." She stopped when she caught Elisa's scowl.

The rest of the Drac Pack and Mavis's friends couldn't help snickering. Eunice and Wanda only shook their heads amusingly.

"C'mon, we're having lunch out by the pool and it's such a beautiful night," Elisa told them. "I'll show you around the hotel later."

As everyone made their way to the hotel pool area, Amber immediately took aside Johnny and warily asked the younger man, "Hey kid, is Elisa really sure about living in this castle full monsters? Are we really safe with these monsters?"

Johnny raised a confused eyebrow, remembering how polite she was to the monsters, especially Dracula. But his calm reassuring smile told her there was nothing to worry about. "Sure, we're safe here. The monsters don't want to hurt anybody, cause they're a lot like us once you get to know them. If you're concerned about Ellie, she and Drac are really happy together, just like me and Mavis."

Amber gave him a questioning look, mumbling, "If you say so... cause I had a chat with Mr. Nicholas earlier... and from what we endured back in high school, uh, let's just forget about it."

A buffet table had been set up near the pool and everyone sat at the picnic tables that had been set up near each other, and a karaoke radio the three women had brought with them was set up in an open area on the stage.

"What's 'carry-ohkey'?" Mavis asked, curious at this unfamiliar word.

"You can sing your favorite songs from a stereo, like this one here, kind of like when we all sang for your birthday a few weeks ago, but to different songs," Johnny explained to her. "You can do a solo or a duet, and its pronounced karaoke."

Mavis flashed a big smile looking eager for the idea of singing any song she wanted to sing. "That does sound like fun, and I've heard so many great and amazing human songs I wanted to sing to. I can't wait to try it."

The Bimbos overheard their conversation and were surprised at Mavis's curiosity and fascination about the outside world as well as trying new human things, due to being a vampire she would've liked monster-y things. They wondered how Dracula raised her long before she met them or if he raised her right at all.

An uncomfortable Elisa sat with her old schoolmates alongside Dracula, Mavis and Johnny at one table while the other monsters sat at other nearby tables. First off, Elisa told everyone how she first met Tanya and the Bimbos during elementary school; pretending to befriend her due to receiving unwanted attention of her beauty. As to how Elisa became Tanya's rival, she found out about her true motives and turned against her, except for Polly because she felt guilty over her actions and decided to stay with Elisa from here on out. Polly used to be in Tanya's posse, but she abandoned the posse. Nobody was pleased to listen about these women helping Tanya trying to make Elisa's life miserable throughout school years, because they were jealous of Corbin continuously trying to woo her despite her refusal toward him. So the Bimbos changed the subject by explaining they did eventually grow to like Elisa, they admitted what they did was wrong and had been a bunch of stupid teenagers that got into a lot of trouble, but while they had matured and grown up into better adults, they still keep in contact with Tanya since she was the one who gave them enough money to create the boutique store and they mentioned how jealous Tanya became when she saw on the news channel about Elisa's marriage to Count Dracula yet figured it would be best not to mention her again.

Afterward, Elisa told the Bimbos in great detail about what happened in her life the last couple of months after seeing her; how she met Johnny and found the monster hotel, her first meeting with Dracula and their unlikely zing, her many adventures at the hotel, the reason for Dracula's overprotective paranoia toward his daughter, the wedding, the birthday party, their recent honeymoon, and now the planning of Johnny's and Mavis's wedding in the near future.

The Bimbos were truly amazed by all that she heard, yet saddened by Dracula's actions are because of his first wife Martha's death at the hands of humans, but they burst out laughing at Mavis's teasing comments about her parents' sex life. The Bimbos had to admit it was really unbelievable from what they had been told, and pretty soon felt more comfortable around the monsters, especially the vampire father and daughter, despite what Nicholas had warned them.

Then Mavis smiled wryly as she openly announced teasingly, "Of course, it's not easy trying to get some sleep when it comes to my parents making loud noises whenever they have sex."

This caused both Elisa's face and Dracula's face to turn bright pink, and the vampire shot a scowling glare at his daughter, but she shot him an amused smirk.

"So, what's it like having intercourse with a vampire?" Juniper asked, smirking.

"It felt like fireworks..." answered Elisa, blushing shyly.

"And when's your baby coming, or babies?" Lavender pressed further on, wiggling her eyebrows. "You might have as many kids as Queen Victoria and Prince Albert had."

"Does your dad even know you got married to a vampire?" Amber asked, slyly grinning.

However, Dracula immediately decided to change the subject, "Alright, moving on! Let's get this karaoke thing started!"

Everyone cheered in agreement while Mavis got up first and picked a song called 'Call Me Maybe,' simply because she had an idea to change the name of the song 'Call Me Mavy' instead, and that's when she got an idea for the lyrics of the song.

 **My 118th birthday  
Dad's throwing a big party  
Monsters are coming today  
But I just wanna get away  
Been stuck here in this Hotel  
Left for the moon, and I fell  
Looking for someone to tell  
And now you're in my way  
Your stare was holding  
Cargo shorts, blue skin showing  
Monsters fall, world wind blowing  
Where do you think you're going, baby?  
Hey, you're a human**  
 **It drives Dad crazy  
Cause I'm a vampire  
But call me Mavy  
And all the zombies  
Try to chase me  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe (2xs)  
Before you came to Hotel T  
I missed you so bad  
I wish you know that  
I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came to Hotel T  
I missed you so bad  
It makes my Dad mad  
It makes him real, real mad  
Hey, you're a human  
It drives Dad crazy  
Cause I'm a vampire  
But call me Mavy  
And all the zombies  
Try to chase me  
But here's my number  
So call me Mavy (2xs)**

Everyone cheered when Mavis had finished the song. Johnny cheered for her the loudest, which made Dracula frown in his usual glare at his future son-in-law, and he tried to out cheer Johnny the loudest.

Ignoring the vampire, Johnny walked up to his girlfriend to compliment her, "You're a wonderful singer, Mavis. I feel like that could be our song."

Mavis smiled at her fiancé with a blush.

As she returned to her seat, Lavender complimented the young vampiress, "Wow, Mavis! You sound a lot like Selena Gomez!"

Mavis was confused by the woman's compliment, so not seem rude to their guest and her stepmom's old classmate, she responded politely, "Uh, thank you. But who's Selena Gomez?"

"A famous pop singer and actress in America who's not much older than you," Lavender explained. "Uh, for a human, I mean."

"I knew you were a good singer, Mavis, but she's right," Elisa added. "I never noticed you sounded a lot like her. I'll have to show you more of her songs someday."

Mavis smiled at that and asked her father, "So, what did you think, Dad?"

Dracula seemed contemplative for a moment, but smiled as he complimented her sweetly, "You always had a beautiful voice, Devil Chops, more so than a siren's voice. The song was enjoyable, but uh, a little too... uh, a little close to home, almost exact in what it was about."

Mavis knew what her father was trying to say, or rather not say, so she smirked while chuckling, "That's why I picked it." She suddenly grabbed Johnny's hand in excitement. "I wanna do another one with you, Johnny, and I know just what I want to sing."

She told him what she wanted to sing with him and he brought it up on the digital karaoke machine. Johnny and Mavis then started to sing 'It's Always a Good Time' by Owl City, and Elisa and Dracula exchanged big smiles. This song was played at their wedding and on Mavis's birthday.

 **Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cause it's always a good time  
Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cause it's always a good time  
Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight**  
 **It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time  
Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cause it's always a good time**  
 **Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
 **We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (2xs)  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
It's always a good time**  
 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (2xs)**

Everyone had been dancing or grooving to the song while Johnny and Mavis sang together in harmony, and gave the couple a great round of applause when the song ended and Johnny and Mavis gave a duel bow. Dracula cheered the loudest for his little girl and Wendy tried to out cheer him by cheering loudly for both Mavis and Johnny, which made her friends puzzled. Mavis was having so much fun with the karaoke; she wanted to do one more song, though the others wanted a turn, too.

"Sing a song called 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, it's just like you and Johnny," Elisa told her stepdaughter.

Dracula shot her a look with a raised eyebrow at this, frowning as though to tell his wife to stop encouraging them.

Curious and confused, Mavis asked, "Who's that? Is she like Sahleena Gohmesz?"

"Sort of, but I'll tell you later, sweetie," replied Elisa.

Then Mavis brought the song like Johnny showed her how to and she began to sing her final song.

 **We were both young  
When I first saw you I closed my eyes  
And a flashback starts I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party the ball gowns  
See you make your way  
Through the crowd and say "Hello"  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my Daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase**  
 **Begging you please don't go, and I said  
Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, Baby just say "Yes"  
So I sneak out, to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes**  
 **Escape this down for a little while  
Uh-Oh, cause you were Romeo I was a Scarlet  
Letter and my Daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me**  
 **I was begging you please don't go, and I said  
Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, Baby just say "Yes"**  
 **Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll, make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, Baby just say "Yes"  
Uh-Oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading**  
 **When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know**  
 **I talked to your Dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, Baby just say, "Yes"  
Uh-Oh-Oh, Uh-Oh-Oh  
Cause we were both young, when I first saw you**

Everyone applauded and cheered for her once again. Johnny came up to her to give Mavis a big kiss, but Dracula's protective nature surged up and, with a swirl of his blue mist-covered hand, he threw his fanged monster sandwich between them and it nearly bit off Johnny's nose as it snarled at him. Mavis managed to catch hold of the sandwich and throw it into Hank's hungry mouth. Everyone aimed death squints in his direction while some of them looked surprised and puzzled, which immediately turned into death glares, but Dracula only shrugged it off and laughed quietly.

Eunice smacked his arm very hard for this prank. "What's the matter with you?!" she snapped.

"Ow! I'm still not used to seeing them kissing or being together." Dracula groaned, rubbing his arm. Elisa and the others remained scowling at him as he continued, "And I know what your thinking, guys. I'll have to get used to it now that they're engaged. My baby girl has never been happier, and Johnny and I are friends now."

This caused everyone's hard expression to soften as they slightly grinned at their vampire friend.

"Oh, I get it. The infamous overprotective father status," Amber deduced, figuring it out. "You should've seen Elisa's father, he's _ten times_ worse than you."

But a pissed off Mavis returned to her seat, moving her seat away from her father, growling at him, "Dad, I'm not your baby girl anymore! When are you gonna get that through your skull?"

"You'll always be my baby, my little Mavy-Wavy," Dracula replied affectionately with baby talk.

All of this baby talk nearly got on Mavis's nerves and she could hear her friends laughing behind her, but she held it all in for the sake of their guests. "Daaad, we have company." She sank lower into her seat while the Bimbos covered their mouths to quiet their laughter. Mavis's face turned pink in pure embarrassment.

Elisa rolled her eyes at Dracula's ever fatherly doting for Mavis and she knew exactly how she felt having been in the same predicament, so to save her stepdaughter from more parental embarrassment, an idea came to her, so she stood up and announced in a perky tone, "I'll go next, and I know just what I want to sing, 'She's In Love With the Boy' the Trisha Yearwood American Country song."

The Bimbos cooed 'aww' at this, for they remembered singing it before at Olivia's wedding reception when she got married several years ago.

"This is for you, Mavis and Johnny. And it's a little dedication to my loving husband too," Elisa announced through the microphone. The music began and Elisa watched the words on the screen as she began to sing the classic song, but this time she changed the lyrics.

 **Mavy's sitting on her old front window  
Watching the monsters walk the grounds  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
In this one zombie town  
Over yonder coming up the road  
In a beat up old hearse truck  
Her boyfriend Johnny  
He's laying on the horn**  
 **Splashing through the mud and the muck  
Her Daddy's says, He ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains, he's got the short end of the stick  
But Mavy's young, and she don't care  
She'd follow Johnny anywhere  
She's in love with the boy**  
 **She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy some day**

While Dracula loved listening to his wife's beautiful and hypnotic singing voice, he started to frown by what she was singing, realizing she was trying to teach him a lesson. Elisa noticed his slight reaction and smirked, thinking he got the picture.

 **Mavy and Johnny at the Transylvania movie  
Sitting in the very last row  
They're too busy hanging onto one another  
To even care about the show  
Later on outside the cool night breeze  
Johnny slips something on her hand  
He says this ring will do for now because  
It's a wedding band**  
 **Her Daddy says, He ain't worth a blood hole  
He's a human, he'll steal your soul  
But Mavy's young, and she don't care  
She'd follow Johnny anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even when she ran away  
She's married that boy one day**  
 **Mavy's Daddy is waiting 'til half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
Her Daddy says, Young lady get on up to your room  
While Johnny and I have a talk  
Mama breaks in, says Don't lose your temper**  
 **It wasn't so very long ago  
When you yourself was just a young vamp boy  
With nothing but fangs to show**  
 **My Daddy said, You ain't worth a dirt hole  
You're a monster, and you'll steal my daughter's soul  
But he was wrong**  
 **And, Honey, you are, too  
Mavy looks at Johnny  
the same way I still look at you**  
 **She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy**  
 **What's mean to be will always find a way  
And she's gonna marry that boy someday**

The song faded off when it reached the end, and everyone applauded very loudly for Elisa, who bowed as everyone cheered the second she finished.

"I don't remember those lyrics," Amber said. "But it does actually fit with your married life as well as their relationship."

Elisa nodded in her direction before turning her attention to her husband. "So what did you think, Drac?" she asked teasingly.

Dracula's face looked unsure of whether to smile or frown, since he adored his wife's singing, thinking she had a voice that out classed the memorizing powers of a siren or matched perfectly to the angelic voice of his darling Martha, but the song she recently sang made him stop to think about things he didn't like to admit.

"You always have a beautiful voice, Blood Rose, and the tune to the song was fun enough," Dracula complimented sweetly until the tone of voice changed to annoyance, "but did you have to make the lyrics so painfully obvious? I'm not a wet blanket and I don't want my Mavy-Wavy to be the happiest she deserves."

While Frank and Murray tried to hold back snickers at Dracula's lamenting, Elisa retorted, "I know, Drac, but you're too protective of her. I need to remind you of that so you can allow Mavis to grow up and receive the happiness she definitely deserves!"

"I loved it, Mom, thank you," Mavis cut in with a grateful smile. "And I'll always love you, Dad, but you need to lighten up with Johnny and me. After all, at least you're nowhere near as bad as my step-grandpa was with you when you first met my stepmom, from what I was told. But then again, you did threaten to drink Johnny's blood."

Everyone started laughing humorously, while a frowning Dracula slouched as Johnny teased him, "And you gave me a hard time."

Although Dracula didn't want to say it out loud, he knew they were right about him still being overprotective of Mavis, just like Elisa's father was, but he tried to kill him for saving her life while Dracula threatened to kill Johnny with an empty bluff. What was really discomforting about it all was that he knew how it felt, not only from his brief encounter with Elisa's father, but from Martha's restrictive authoritarian father as well, who thought Dracula was a bad seed in vampiredom and wasn't good enough for his little girl, something Dracula didn't want to think about.

"I guess some things are universal," Juniper said. "No father thinks a boy is good enough for their daughter, even if the guy is descent and not so bad. Glenda's dad thought Ben wasn't good enough for her, even though he was a sweetheart, and thought she should date one of those jocks back in high school, but Glenda liked Ben because he was nice, funny, smart, and cute, in his own way. And he did play some soccer, so he was still a jock, just not the kind her dad approved of."

Everyone started laughing again, and even Dracula chuckled as he could relate to the situation more than he was willing to admit, but then he got up as he announced, "Alright, my turn to sing the next song."

Dracula looked over the karaoke machine with some confusion and curiosity, still unsure of new human machines he was seeing more and more of every day now, even at his own hotel. Realizing he had no idea of what to do, Juniper went up to him and showed him how to use it, and even helped him pick a song he remembered hearing from her playlist he liked.

The Count picked a song called 'Change My Life' by Ashes Remain. The second the music started and as Dracula sang the first lines, the witch maids let out soft swooning gasps at his singing, while two of the Bimbos' jaws fell open and Lavender spat out her drink to their own surprise at how good Dracula's voice was.

 **I'm still awake tonight, broken up inside  
I wanna run, but I don't know where to go  
I'm calling your name, through the pain  
Will you turn your face to me  
I'm crying out, I need a miracle  
If you could make the sun burn through the night  
And you could make the Undead King come alive  
If you could make the oceans all run dry  
Then I know you can change my life  
I know you can change my life  
I wanna know who you are**  
 **That you can fix my heart  
And I don't have to run anymore  
Open my eyes, let me see  
Give me hope and set me free  
Cause I don't wanna be the way I was before  
If you could make the sun burn through the night  
And you could make the Undead King come alive  
If you could make the oceans all run dry  
Then I know you can change my life  
I know you can change my life**  
 **Give me something to believe in  
Something worth fighting for  
Something that I can't ignore  
You could make the sun burn through the night  
You could make the oceans all run dry**  
 **If you could make the sun burn through the night  
And you could make the Undead King come alive  
If you could make the oceans all run dry  
Then I know you can change my life  
I know you can change my life  
I need you to change my life  
I need you to change my life**

Everyone burst into loud cheers and whistles, even the staff had stopped to listen and the witches had swooned and passed out, while most of them were squealing like fangirls.

"WOAH! That was hot!" Lavender swooned while waving a hand in her face.

"He's sooo good!" Juniper sighed like a lovesick schoolgirl. "Corbin is going to be sooo jealous!"

"Who knew the Prince of Darkness can sing like an angel?" Amber mumbled the last of her sentence under her breath. "Although its kind of ironic that people consider him related to the devil, he probably uses his hypnotic voice to charm girls to his bloodlust or to get them into his coffin bed."

"That was an awesome throw down, dude!" Murray gave the vampire a thumbs-up.

"Thank you, Murray." Dracula nodded at the mummy's praise.

"That song almost sounds like you, Dad," added Mavis. "You needed both Mom and Johnny to 'change your life,'" she ended the last part of the sentence and name of the song in a sing-song tone.

"That's why I picked it, Coffin Cake," replied Dracula. "But it was your late mother who changed my life first, and I thank the heavens she did."

While Elisa listened to their conversation, she couldn't help feeling a bit envious. She may have changed Dracula's opinion on humans, but it was actually Martha who changed him first. How did she change him first? What was he like back then? Was he just as how Bram Stoker described him or how it has been written down in the book and movies? Feeling hungry, she decided to walk up to the buffet and picked a long baguette sandwich; a human sandwich that is since there are humans present, including herself.

"We're next!" Lavender's perky tone brought Elisa back to reality as she watched the Bimbos get up on the stage and picked 'You're A God' by Vertical Horizon.

 **I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's okay  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
Never again, no  
No, never again  
Cause you're a god, and I am not  
And I just thought that you would know  
You're a god, and I am not  
And I just thought I'd let you go  
But I've been unable  
To put you down**  
 **I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show somehow  
Never again, no  
No, never again  
Cause you're a god, and I am not  
And I just thought that you would know  
You're a god, and I am not  
And I just thought I'd let you go  
I've got to be honest  
I think you know**  
 **We're covered in lies and that's okay  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
Never again, no  
No, never again  
Cause you're a god, and I am not**  
 **And I just thought that you would know  
You're a god, and I am not  
And I just thought I'd let you go (2xs)**

A round of applause went out to the Bimbos, as they took a graceful bow.

"I am so loving karaoke right now!" Mavis squealed.

"Me too, Honey Bat," agreed Dracula. "But where has Elisa gone?"

Father and daughter both noticed their mother's empty seat at the table, both confused to where she had left to. Dracula felt a sense of dread pass through him, worried if something might be wrong.

Johnny came back to the table with an apple in his hand when Mavis asked him, "Johnny, did you see where Mom went?"

"Yeah, she said to needed to use the ladies' room," Johnny replied, but Mavis raised a confused eyebrow so Johnny had to explain. "As in the restroom, the toilets and the sinks."

"Is she okay?" Being the overprotective man he is, Dracula assumed something could be wrong with his wife.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine," Johnny assured the vampire. "Nature must be calling for her."

"Well, I'm going to make sure she is," Dracula announced firmly as he left in a flash.

But no sooner did the vampire made it to the locker room where monsters could go to change in their swimwear, he came face-to-face with his beloved wife, who screamed in surprise at his sudden presence.

"Drac! What are you doing here?" Elisa demanded.

"I was worried about you, my precious, is everything alright?" Dracula asked in deep concern.

Apparently whilst halfway through the song, Elisa felt a nauseating feeling and quickly excused herself. However, nothing happened the second she reached the locker room. Elisa realized this must have been a false alarm, but then wondered could it have anything to do with the new life growing inside of her? Then again it must have been from eating that long baguette sandwich she got at the buffet. Dracula waited for her to answer so she kept on her poker face.

"I'm fine, Honey. Do you worry too much when your wife needs to use the facilities?" Elisa teased.

"Eh, no. I just wanted to know if you're okay, that's all," Dracula replied with a raised eyebrow. "Now, are you still up to giving your friends a tour, because I want you to remember there are rooms off limit: Our room, my office, the secret tunnel, and Glenn's room underneath the floor."

"I'm up to it," Elisa replied eagerly. "And I understand that our room, your office, the secret tunnel, and Glenn's room are off-limits."

The vampire linked arms with his human wife and they walked arm-in-arm back to the pool area together.


	12. Old Frenemies & Karaoke p2

Dracula and Elisa had made it back to the pool area, where everyone kept their attention focused on Mavis and her friends, Hank and Pedro and Wendy, singing True To Your Heart by Stevie Wonder and 98 degrees.

"Elisa, where did you go? Weren't you enjoying karaoke like in the old days?" Amber asked, slightly suspicious.

Elisa momentarily hesitated, but quickly answered, "I just had to go the bathroom real quick, my stomach hurt for a minute and I think it was that sandwich I ate. But it was nothing, so I'm fine."

Everyone nodded in understanding and were glad she was okay, though Dracula raised an eyebrow again, suddenly getting the feeling she wasn't telling him something and grew concerned for her again.

"Anyway, I just remembered my promise to give the three of you a tour of the hotel," Elisa said. "We can do some more karaoke later. Are you ready?"

Their faces lit up as the Bimbos stood up immediately, fueled by the excitement of the private tour of Hotel Transylvania. "Oh yes, we're ready!" they exclaimed.

While they started in the pool area, the next place Elisa took the Bimbos to was the kitchen, which was looking more like a real kitchen and less like a torture chamber since Quasimodo had been replaced as Head Chief by one of the gargoyles. Then Elisa took the Bimbos to other parts of the hotel such as the Laundry Room where the witch maids, who gave elegant curtsies to the new Countess and courteous greetings to her friends, still busy cleaning the guests' laundry by hand with old wash soaps alongside cleaning potions.

Elisa also took the Bimbos to the main library, and their eyes widened at all the thousands of old books she saw. Elisa showed them the ballroom, and told of happy memories like Mavis's 118th birthday party there a few weeks ago, how this was the place that promised new beginnings during Elisa's marriage to Dracula, and of sad memories like the tragic heartbreak when the truth about Dracula tricking his daughter was revealed, including hers and Johnny's real identities as humans exposed. But Elisa just wanted to remember the fun and dancing she and Dracula shared that night on their wedding.

Next, she showed them the gym and spa room, which worried the richly-dressed woman at how it looked so much like a torture chamber. Elisa took her to a small restaurant-like monster diner where the guests can eat or hang out, remembering Mavis's stories that she used to come here with her friends. She took the Bimbos to a private dining room, which had an ornate fireplace and a long table big enough to hold a dozen people or more, making Lavender tease Elisa now that she's a Countess she must throw a lot of fancy-schmancy dinner parties that would make Tanya look second rate, but Elisa rolled her eyes at that.

"So what's next, Ellie-Wellie?" Juniper grinned, playfully teasing her with the nickname her vampire husband had given her. "Your room? Or do you sleep in the Count's bedroom now? Does he even have a bed or do you sleep in the coffin with him?"

"Of course not," Elisa groaned. "Although I sleep in his room since we're married. But our room is off limits. Because I'm going to show you guys the greatest view you have ever seen."

She lead them through one of the highest floor guest's suits and opened a window onto the roof, where the three women gasped softly at the view before them.

"Oh my!" Amber sighed. "It's so beautiful, you can see on forever."

Then Juniper realized something was off about the Countess. "And you're not afraid of heights anymore, Ellie? You were always afraid of heights like rope climbing in gym."

Elisa smiled when she remembered how Dracula helped her overcome her fear of heights, replying, "No, not anymore, thanks to Drac and Johnny. They helped me get over it."

At that moment, Lavender leaned against the wall and accidently pressed against a hidden panel in the wall and there came a deep rumbling sound when the hidden door opened before them.

"Oh no," Elisa groaned in worry and displeasure, while her old rivals looked on in awe.

"Incredible! A secret passage!" Amber gasped excitedly. "Just like in those classic monster movies. Where do you think it leads?"

"Trust me, it leads nowhere." Elisa tried to deter them away from the secret passage, but they wasn't listening.

"C'mon, Ellie. I bet even if you didn't know about this, you were always the curious adventurous type," Juniper teased. "We're gonna go check it out."

The three women raced into the hidden tunnel up the staircase, while Elisa ran up behind them to try to stop them. "Stop, wait! We can't go in there!" she cried.

But before she could bring them out, the tunnel's door rumbled and closed behind them.

"Oh, great!" Elisa grumbled irately.

A torch lit up nearby so she took it, realizing she had no choice but to find their way out of the tunnels. Hopefully she can do a better job than Dracula the last time she was in here.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," she told her frenemies as she began to lead them down the tunnel.

"This is so weird," Lavender perked up. "It's just like that time we got lost in a tunnel hidden in the forest when we were on a camping trip during the summer, remember?"

"Yeah," Elisa grinned slightly, though she was really worried what her husband would think if he found out about this. "But we really have to get out of here, cause we're not supposed to be down here."

"Dracula must really like going with all those castle clichés, doesn't he?" Amber added.

"Actually, it was supposed to be an escape exit in case an angry mob of humans invaded the hotel," Elisa explained. "Remember, the place was originally built as a refuge for monsters from human persecution."

"Yeah, I know." Amber was only half listening cause she continued to stare in amazement as they made their way down the tunnel.

"Let's just get out of here," Elisa groaned in perturbness.

"So can I ask you some questions about the Count?" Juniper asked curiously. "Is the whole garlic thing with Dracula real? Or is it just crap made up in the movies?"

"Actually, he can't have garlic because it makes his throat swell, he's very allergic," Elisa replied. "But if he eats it, the garlic makes him belch green stinky fire."

"What about a wooden stake to the heart?"

"Pttf! Yeah, well, who wouldn't that kill."

"What about sunlight? Does it really turn vampires to ashes?"

"No, it doesn't turn him to ashes, but it does burn."

"What about a crucifix?"

"No, it turns out crucifixes don't repel vampires. Except silver can repel them, just like it repels against werewolves." She led them to a torch holder in the wall, and Elisa remembered it served as a lever to open another passage. "Finally, I found it," she sighed, pulling it down and the passage opened.

But instead of a way out, it revealed a shower with floating glasses and a shower cap, while a wash sponge scrubbed at an invisible arm. "Aahh! What the hell! What's happening?!" Griffin cried as this intrusion of privacy and he tried to cover himself, despite there being nothing to see. "Ellie, what the hell are you doing in my shower?!"

"I'm so sorry, Griffin," Elisa stammered in horror, while the Bimbos gawked at him. "I was looking for the exit."

"It's not here! So get outta here!" he shouted angrily as he threw the sponge at Elisa, but she ducked out of the way and it hit Lavender in the face as the walls closed shut.

A while later, Elisa lead the duo down another side tunnel, this one unfamiliar to her until they came to a familiar place, the stairs that went down and down into a dark abyss until it abruptly ended. She halted short of the edge and stopped her friends from falling from the last step.

"Hello!" Lavender shouted, and her voice echoed, _"Hello, Hello, Hello..."_ into the dark abyss.

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Oh, gimme a break, already!" her voice echoed down the dark abyss.

They made their way back up the long staircase and ventured into another tunnel. Elisa felt more anxious than ever to get out, especially the Bimbos.

Lavender got bored over the long silence and decided to break it. "So, Ellie, now that you're married to Count Dracula, do you two plan to have kids? What's it going to be like to raise a few half-human half-vampire kids, anyway?"

"Shh, shh!" Elisa tried to shush her, but the three women shrugged like what's the big deal. "Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "We talked about it on our honeymoon when we saw some kids playing at the water park, and he's not sure if he's ready again, but nothing's really planned right now. But I think that's about to change."

"What do you mean?"

Elisa's smile seemed to glow in the torch light. "Oh, I'm gonna burst if I don't tell someone. But it's a secret okay, and you have to swear you won't say a word of this to anyone, especially not Tanya, I mean it! It's a surprise." The three women nodded their heads eagerly, and she announced with barely a held back squeal, "I'm pregnant."

The Bimbos gasped in delight, then squealed and gave her congratulations as it echoed throughout the maze of tunnels. Elisa tried to shush them, even though no one could hear them.

Meanwhile, as Elisa tried to get herself and her friends out of the seemingly never ending maze of tunnels, a irked Griffin, wearing a towel over his invisible body, telephoned for Dracula to report about Elisa's accidental intrusion into his shower.

"WHAAAAT?!" Dracula shouted so loudly into his office phone that he roared.

Griffin had to hold his phone away from his invisible ear, his glasses giving a squinting expression. "Elisa and those ladies caught me in the shower from behind the wall for some reason," he explained, and he heard Dracula growl and then slammed his phone down really hard on the other end, making Griffin look confused.

A enraged Dracula began to fly throughout the hotel, searching for his wife and her human friends, as his anger clearly matched the desperate worry on his face.

Still lost in the tunnels, Elisa continued leading the three women down one tunnel she wasn't sure was familiar, but she got a strange feeling she was headed in the right direction, at least.

"Okay, this tunnel might be familiar. I just hope it's a way out and not somebody's bathroom shower," she said hopefully.

Elisa pulled on the lever, and sighed in relief at seeing it was the hotel lounge and bar. But her relief turned to surprise when she discovered two golem monsters in the empty lounge in a very intimate embrace, and making out quite fiercely. Amber's jaw dropped, Juniper shielded her eyes, and Lavender got out her iPhone to record it.

Frank was sitting on one of the comfortable lounge chairs with Eunice strattled on his lap. His shirt was open and his chest exposed. He had one hand on his wife's back and the other up her skirt, and his face was buried in her chest. Eunice was moaning in such pleasure, her pink fluffy shirt off and her bra almost on the verge of being unclipping by her husband.

"Frank?! Eunice?!" Elisa cried, startling the golem couple as they pushed away from each other immediately.

"Elisa!" the golems cried out surprised while they struggled to put on Eunice's shirt and button up Frank's shirt, and to straighten out their clothing and save their dignity.

"Wh-what're you doing here?" Frank asked with a sheepish smile.

"Honey, don't you know to knock before intruding on somebody's privacy?" Eunice huffed brashly as she straightened out her skirt.

Elisa shot her a perturbed look of 'Really-when-you've-caught-me-and-Drac-in-the-same-way' and Eunice only cooled down as she crossed her arms.

The lounge doors suddenly burst open to reveal a pissed off Dracula, yelling, "Elisa, there you are!" And he flew to her in a trail of blue mist to embrace her. "Oh Ellie, my Honey Guts, you're okay," the Count sighed lovingly, but then became cross again. "I'm glad you're safe, but you promised me you wouldn't take your friends into the tunnels. I told you, it's one of the places in the hotel that's off limits to your little tour!"

"Drac, I didn't, I swear," she protested desperately.

"Wait, Count! Uh, I mean Drac," Amber interrupted, not liking the Countess getting into trouble on their behalf, which was unusual cause they were the opposite in the past. "It was our fault," she explained to Dracula what had happened and how they wound up in the tunnels because of their curiosity, and the vampire lost his anger with his wife, but he was still disappointed in her friends.

"Well, seeing it was a simple mistake, I can overlook it," Dracula began softly before he got serious. "But, seriously, listen to my wife if she says you're not supposed to go somewhere in my hotel, and now you know why the tunnels are off limits, it's too easy to get lost down there!"

"Yes sir, and you never know what or who you'll walk into," Amber added, gesturing to the Steins. "We almost caught those two doing the Horizontal Mambo in here."

Dracula whirled around to aim a dark glare at the Steins. While Frank chuckled nervously, Eunice continued to cross her arms in annoyance.

"Drac, it was an accident." Elisa turned his head to face her again. "Besides, now we all know how the other side feels."

His expression softened, and then he smiled lovingly at her. He then invited and lead the group back to the pool for one last round at karaoke and some dinner afterward, and Dracula wanted to sing a song with Elisa called 'Marvin Gaye.'

 **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
We got this king size to ourselves  
Don't have to share with no one else  
Don't keep your secrets to yourself  
It's kama sutra show and tell (yeah)  
Woah  
There's loving in your eyes  
That pulls me closer (Ooh it pulls me closer)  
It's so subtle (It's so subtle)  
I'm in trouble (I'm in trouble)**  
 **But I'd love to be in trouble with you  
Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got to give it up to me  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song**  
 **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
And when you leave me all alone  
I'm like a stray without a home  
I'm like a dog without a bone  
I just want you for my own  
I got to have you babe  
Woah  
There's loving in your eyes  
That pulls me closer (Ooh it pulls me closer)  
It's so subtle (It's so subtle)  
I'm in trouble (I'm in trouble)**  
 **But I'd rather be in trouble with you  
Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Ooh, baby I got that healing that you want, yeah  
Like they say it in the songs  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe  
You got to give it up to me**  
 **I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Just like they say it in a song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Oooh**

When the song ended, everyone burst out into a loud applause, in awe of how wonderful and in sync Elisa and Dracula sang together like a human and vampire versions of yin and yang.

Everyone enjoyed some dessert after their supper, and Elisa caught up more with her friends she happily accepted as they socialized and got to know her new family and friends. Every now and then she or two of the Bimbos had to shush Lavender or give her a hard look when she came a little too close for comfort to spilling the beans about Elisa's pregnancy.

It was getting close to sleep time so the Bimbos decided to leave, but Juniper eagerly said, "We have something for you, Ellie. They're presents for you and all your new girlfriends and stepdaughter too. Let's say its a way of making it up to you after all those years of crap we gave you back in high school."

Next to the karaoke machine hauled to the waiting hearse, the Bimbos carried out a few boxes they had also brought with them to the hotel, and they handed one wrapped in wedding themed paper to Elisa. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise at the beautiful new blue turtleneck formal dress that the women had made just for her.

"Think of it as a belayed wedding present," Juniper told her.

The richly-dressed women handed the other wrapped boxes to the other ladies, one for Mavis, one for Eunice, one for Wanda, and one for Wendy. Seeing their new custom designed dresses for each of them, the ladies gave their thanks with flattered smiles, enough for Eunice to overlook the mistaken intrusion earlier.

The late night had gone into the early hours of the next morning, and the Bimbos had to get back to the Carpathian village as a hearse waited in the front driveway to take the humans back to the Carpathian town in the mountains.

Surprisingly, Elisa warmly hugged the Bimbos one last time, and they returned the hug. "It was great seeing you again. I just wish you could stay longer."

"Me too," Juniper agreed in disappointment. "But we only have this weekend off, and we really have to get back to the boutique."

"And I'm pretty sure Tanya or the rest of the village folk will be demanding details about our visit to the hotel," Amber mentioned warily.

"But we'll keep in touch, and hopefully we can do this more often in the future," Lavender added, slyly winking. "Especially if I ever get a chance to spoil the little ones."

Elisa gave her friend another hard look to shut it, so she continued loudly, "Wanda does have a lot of little ones, so I'm sure you'll have a chance to spoil them."

While everyone exchanged confused expressions, Wanda smiled in flattery as she lovingly stroked her large belly.

The Bimbos snickered at Elisa's cover and winked at her again while Elisa rolled his eyes. The three women boarded the hearse and it drove away back to the village as everyone waved goodbye. Elisa waved the longest until the hearse was completely gone and out of sight.

Everyone began to head back inside the lobby while Elisa lingered for a moment longer until Dracula put an arm on her shoulders to take her back inside, saying, "I wasn't expecting them to be nice to me, but I can't believe I'm going to miss the troublesome trio." She began to look worried. "Though I'm not sure about Tanya."

"I know, and I'll keep my eyes and ears open for Tanya," he said gently. "But you'll see them again, Darling. Perhaps they got too tired of Tanya's bossiness."

Knowing her husband was a man of his word, even if he kept them in a weird way, Elisa smiled up at him and walked back inside the hotel in high spirits.

As they entered through the revolving door, a witch maid quickly came up to them to tell the Count and Countess, "Your Lordship, Your Ladyship, I'm happy to tell you it's ready."

Knowing what she was referring to, the vampire grinned in delight. "Excellent! Thank you."

The witch gave a curtsy as Dracula scooped up Elisa in his strong arms and rapidly flew them to their chambers. Dracula carried her into their newly refurbished room, both of their eyes widened at their new room, Elisa most of all.

While the zombie carpenters built a new four poster king sized bed, which faced towards the door at the far wall, had elegant dark fuchsia curtains and a matching silk covering blanket with white bed sheets underneath and plush pillows, while all around the room were Elisa's personal belongings which included a bed side table with a lamp and the hotel's telephone and a clock, an antique wardrobe she said belonged to her mother and her grandmother before her, a few shelves with some books or movies, an old stereo, a table with a round mirror attached to it with a chair and a couple of picture frames and photos hung on the wall pictured her and her parents, her other family members, and a couple more of Elisa graduating high school, Elisa as a baby, a girl scout in her childhood, and there is a large portrait of Dracula and Elisa in their wedding garb.

"What do you think?" Dracula asked as he stared at the new king sized bed.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Elisa asked with a sly smile as she saw all her things in their newly shared room.

"I think seeing more stuff in here is going to take some getting used to," he told her honestly. "But, our new bed is truly something to behold now, and I can't wait to break it in with you."

The Count wiggled his eyebrows at her, and as much as Elisa looked forward to that, she began to worry Dracula's lustful vigor might hurt their new baby. Just as he snaked his arms around her figure, she released herself from him arms, much to his disappointment.

"Me too, Darling, but I need a quick shower first," she said quickly.

Dracula raised his eyebrow at her actions but he got frisky again as he followed Elisa to the bathroom.

"So what did you think of the Bimbos?" she asked him a few minutes later, allowing him to wash and sensuously massage her shoulders.

"Likable enough, I guess," he replied. "You said they used to be bullies, but it appears they have seen the light and have changed for the better. I just hope they listen to you more when you tell them some parts of the hotel are off limits, like you promised me."

"I know, I know," she moaned. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Well, you can make a start," he grunted teasingly as he suddenly turned her around, making her yelp and pinned her down on the bathtub floor as he sat on her crotch.

"Honey, save it for the new bed," she tried to reason with him at the same time chuckling.

"Think of this as a preview," he growled teasingly as his eyes glowed faintly red.

He sheathed himself inside of her, making Elisa gasp deeply. With rapidly strong delves and thrusts, they peaked in climax, but Dracula held it back enough to save something better for later.

"Ohh, yeah!" Elisa breathed happily. "If that's a preview, I look forward to real show."

Dracula smiled wickedly at this and carried her in his arms while he used his powers to turn off the shower, and they were locked in an embrace kissing and massaging as he carried her to their new bed.

He laid her down gently while his tongue tasted the sweet cavern of her mouth and he positioned himself above her. Somehow, Dracula remembered to telekinetically close all the bed curtains for the ultimate form of privacy as he gently and sensuously positioned Elisa beneath him.

But then, Elisa pulled out of his embrace, strongly remembering and worrying for her new baby. "Wait, Honey!" she told him, making Dracula look confused and disappointed at her.

She smiled teasingly at him, continuing, "I want to make this moment really special, like trying something new. Something I've been wanting to do if you don't mind. How would you like a blowjob?"

"What is this 'blowjob' you speak of?" he asked, confused by her strange human terms.

Elisa blushed while struggling to explain, "Well, I've done some research in private, as well as looked through the Kama Sutra I bought on our honeymoon and, well, it's something from oral sex."

"Oral sex?" Dracula asked, both confused and intrigued. "Isn't that what one of our friends mentioned days ago before our honeymoon?"

"Yes. It means I basically pleasure you with my mouth, and taste your genitals. It's often used in foreplay."

"Really?" he smiled deviously. "Will you show me?"

"Oh yes, my precious," she replied huskily with a desiring tease and seductiveness, ordering him to roll onto his back and told him to relax.

Dracula took a slow deep breath as he laid on his back and relaxed while he allowed Elisa to caress around his lower waist as she made her way to his manhood. She gently took hold of his dick and massaged it, smiling wickedly at him as she did, causing him to make faint moans of pleasure. Then she gently kissed his dick up and down, making her way to the end. She playfully nibbled and licked at the tip, which made Dracula gasp heavily. Elisa slowly opened her mouth, and gradually swallowed his dick whole.

"OHH! ELISAAA!" Dracula gasped in surprise at the sensation of her blunt human teeth on the end of such tender flesh, even on a vampire, and it made him sink his head deeper into the plush silk pillows as he moaned in agonizing bliss.

For long gloriously agonizing seconds, Elisa continued sucking on his dick. Dracula kept moaning and gasped heavily as she sucked on dick, and he gripped at the blankets tightly to keep himself from giving into his natural urges to grab Elisa and claim her in his arduous desire.

"Unnh, ohhh!" he yelled as he moaned in agony with heavy breathing. "Elisa, argh! Fuck! Ohhh, yes!"

She smiled proudly, seeing she was doing this right while she pleasured her vampire husband with nothing but her mouth on his cock. Elisa continued to suck and suck on his cock, driving him mad with rising lustful hunger as he gave off more louder moans.

"ELISA!" Dracula screamed in agony, it almost echoed in the dark, and yet warm chambers, "I-I think I'm going to..."

He ejaculated into her mouth. She coughed and sputtered as she wiped away the white semen from her lips, and she smiled amusingly at him. "Tastes like egg whites," Elisa joked, giving him a look mixed with apologetic embarrassment and blissful wonder.

"Ohhh, Elisa!" Dracula sighed blissfully. "I vant... I need to taste you."

She smiled at him, and gently stroked his hardening cock again while she came over and lay next to him as he positioned himself above her and leaned down to her pussy. He tenderly encouraged her to spread her legs wide open, as his blue eyes began to glow their familiar laser red while he smiled wickedly at her, and he began to slowly lean down to get between her legs.

Dracula buried his face into her pussy as he began to lick and taste her crotch. Elisa cried out when she felt his long tongue beginning to lap inside her pussy. To him it was magnificent, like a sweet nectar that warmed and renewed his soul, and he wanted more.

"Ohhh, Dracula!" she let out a blissful moan. "Oh, that feels sooo good."

He gently yet strongly held onto her hips as he continued to suck at her netherlips, and like it did to him, it began to drive her crazy. Elisa's eyes bulged out of her head in madness when she felt Dracula's fangs playfully nipping at her delicate inner flesh of her pussy. She gasped loudly as it sent an electrifying shock up her spine to make her lower back arch up and unintentionally push her crotch into Dracula's face, driving him deeper into a feeding frenzy as he pleasured his wife.

"Ohhh, yeees!" she moaned deeply as she grabbed his head and stroked her fingers through his midnight black hair. "Uhh, ohh, Dracula!"

His tongue continued to explore and savor her flavor, driving her into a maddening ecstasy as she continued to moan and cry. "Ohhhh, crap... Drac... yes! Yes! OHHH!" Elisa screamed as he brought her to the brink of a wonderful climax, and he withdrew his face from his crotch as he licked his lips to savor the taste of her cum, smiling wickedly at her.

Elisa laid there in a cloudy wondrous euphoria as she breathed heavily from her vampire husband's pleasuring of her womanhood, only half aware he was crawling over her to position himself for another wild bout of sex.

"Wait!" She put a hand on his broad chest, and he frowned in response. "That was glorious, but I wanna try something called 69."

Dracula raised an eyebrow again, but was still intrigued if this meant more wild sex. "Uh, okay."

She positioned him to lay back down and was atop of him facing away, slowly sliding her rear end into his face as she leaned down and smiled while taking hold of his cock and began to suck vigorously. For a moment he was confused, but he got the idea and began sucking her womanhood again, as he felt the glorious warmth of her mouth on his manhood again.

This '69' as she called it, was a bit challenging and daunting, but for Dracula that was what made it all the more worth it. He reveled in it as he tasted his wife's womanhood with his fangs and tongue, while she sucked at his entire cock. For a few minutes, they pleasured each other this way, bringing each other to the brink of another glorious climax, both of their cries echoed in the dark chambers.

Dracula used his telekinetic powers to levitate her into a traditional position as she leaned over him and he looked up at her with deep glowing red eyes and very pronounced fangs, growling in his raspy seductive voice, "That was incredible, Elisa, my Beloved Sexy Claw. It was delicious. But not quite as delicious as your succulent lips."

He brought her down for more passionate kissing where he easily guided his beckoning erection into her wet pussy, both giving moans of pleasure and deep breathing as he began thrusting his pelvis up into her in a steady pace that developed into a strong rhythm. Elisa held on to his broad shoulders as she rode him, her thoughts only for a fleeting moment worried for her child, but they were gone as their rhythm increased by a few notches as he held onto her hips, and fire burned in their loins spreading to their chests to make their hearts pound faster and ignited their souls. She kept riding him while they continued thrusting into each other, breathing heavily as their bodies danced in sync with their minds oblivious to the faint sounds of wet sweaty skin slapping and heavy groans.

"Uhhn, mnngh! Oh, hoooly rabies!" Dracula moaned in tortured bliss as he held to his wife's naked figure, his breathing becoming harder and heavier with each passing second of hungry desire. "Hoooly freaking rabies! Ohh, Elisahhh!"

"Ohh, ahh!" she screamed in her own agonized glorious torment as she felt him increase the pace stronger than before. "Oh, shit! Drac, oh fuck! Ohh, fuck me!"

Their wild frenzy was becoming a raging battle with each other and within themselves now, like a growing storm it began to shake the sturdy oak bed as they gave their all to each other through a love so pure and intertwined, it was boundless. For another fleeting moment, Elisa wondered if she was hurting her unborn child, but it was gone while she and Dracula began to climb higher than ever as he thrust into her a few more times when he felt the climax getting closer.

"Drac! Dracula! Fuck! Fuck me! FUCK MEEEE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"RAAAAAARRGH!" he roared so menacingly, it shook the walls of his old chambers and the echo made its way down the halls to make the hotel staff stop whatever work they were doing and look up and around in confusion, then shrugged it off and went back to work.

Dracula was lost in a blissful euphoric state while his body shook from the after effect of more soul freeing and glorious sex. A small white puddle leaked out from their private areas as a result of sitting on him to stain the new bed covers, though Dracula said housekeeping will clean it up. Elisa began to remember how to breathe properly again when she collapsed onto her vampire husband's chest. They both laid there for some long minutes to catch their breath and finally looked at each other and shared loving smiles.

"That... was... fantastic," Elisa breathed. "I think the new bed is perfectly broken into it now, right, Honey?"

"Ohh, yeah, Moonbeam," Dracula sighed as he lovingly caressed his long fingers through her hair. "I'd want more, but you surprisingly wore me out."

The Count and Countess pulled apart and got comfy under the lightly stained covers while Elisa kissed Dracula good night and to sleep well.

They cuddled for a minute, but then Elisa said, "Drac?"

"Hm?" he moaned.

"Let's remember to brush our teeth really, really well tomorrow," she said. "I don't want anyone smelling our crotch breath."

Dracula chuckled amusingly and brought her body closer to his own and kissed her again. Soon they had fallen asleep in each other's arms in their new shared intimate sanctuary.


	13. Meet the Loughrans p1

_**Hey, everyone! I'm home from my thirteen day vacation from London:) It was spectacular; the Exeter church choirs were beautiful, the view from the London Eye was awesome, Stonehenge was incredible, and the Sherlock Holmes tour and museum were my favorite. Anyway, I recently arrived home and ate dinner cause I'm feeling drowsy from the different sleep times in England. I know Hotel Transylvania 3 is out now and I have read the book and only saw movie clips online. I will get to writing my version of the third movie when I can, cause I just got home and I'm tired. To tell you the truth, I don't like Ericka Van Helsing that much because she's designed to look like an older woman, she's not very attractive and she's so annoying. Why would they make Dracula's new love interest non-attractive and annoying when she SHOULD HAVE been attractive and less-annoying like Martha?! I've been given ideas to how Ericka and Daniel Harker (my OC) can get together and how they come between Dracula and Elisa (mostly thanks to inspiration from Can't Fight the Zing story, Samurai Jack season 5, Bram Stoker's Dracula, and some Disney movies that have similar plot lines to my HT3 story).**_

 _ **Anyway, here is the rest of the New Places & New Beginnings story.**_

* * *

The next night after Elisa's old schoolmates had visited, Johnny became really excited when he got a text from his own family in California that they will be visiting in a few days, having received all his texts and e-mails about where he had been and wanting to see Transylvania and meet the nice girl he met.

"Oh, man, this is too awesome!" Johnny yelled with excitement as he told Mavis the good news.

"Your family is coming here?!" Mavis nearly squealed excitedly. "I can't wait to meet them! You hardly talked about them, but I know from what you've told me they're nice."

Johnny gave an easy going shrug. "Yeah, they're okay, not always the most out going or exciting people to be around, but they're cool." But then Johnny began to have some doubts as he remembered other things about his family, mostly why he wanted to get out and see the world away from them.

Mavis continued with a smile, "Well, I'm certain I'll like them, and I hope they like me, Mom and Dad. When they get here, I want to make the best first impression, as we're all going to be family soon, right Johnny?"

"Family..." Johnny droned, trying to hold back apprehension, "Right. Uh, first, Mavy, you gotta know, uh, about my family, well, uh, mostly my mom. She's, uh, she means well enough, but she can be kind of, well, out spoken I guess is the best way to describe her. And my dad, he's uh, pretty easy going, like me, but not much of a conversationalist. "

Mavis took Johnny's hands in reassurance when she clearly saw his nervousness as she said calmly, "Johnny, it's going to be okay. I'm sure I'll love them, after all, they're you're family."

"I hope so," Johnny added doubtfully. "I only told them about meeting you and your dad in Transylvania, and that he runs a hotel here. I haven't told them yet your vampires, or that your dad is the famous Count Dracula. And I haven't told them yet about your stepmom and her monster-hating father."

Mavis gave a familiar raised eyebrow at this, but just said with a smile, "Well, they'll be here in a few days, so you should i-mail or tax them and tell them, so they won't be too freaked out if that's what you're worried about."

"I guess," Johnny shrugged, '"And it's e-mail and text. I'm just worried even if they don't mind you guys being vampires, they'll think you're not good enough for me, and they'll want me to move back to Santa Cruz and get a boring regular job, like my dad, so I'm just so nervous about them seeing how really awesome this place is, and what a great girl you are. But maybe we should tell your dad, first, seeing as how he gonna have more humans visiting his hotel so soon after Elisa's friends."

"That might be a good idea," Mavis said, then became a little sneaky. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when we tell him."

* * *

In their chambers, behind the closed curtains of their new four poster bed, Dracula and Elisa slowly awoke from restful sleep as the Count brought his lightly sleeping wife closer to him, and she stirred at his touch.

He inhaled in her scent and kissed her cheek as he said sweetly, "Good morning, my Sexy Fang."

"Good morning, Darling," Elisa breathed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fang-tastic," he said teasingly on a play of words. "Especially from the oral sex and that 69, last night. But the 'blowjob' has to be my favorite, though I don't understand why it's called that. I look forward to exploring more of it with you."

The Count nuzzled into her and Elisa giggled, "So am I, Honey, but maybe we should slow down on the sex a little."

Dracula frowned at this and asked with a near whine, "Why?"

Elisa hesitated for a moment, not wanting to ruin her surprise but she felt a slight pain in her lower area so she said, "Ugh, I'm just starting to feel a little sore down there, y'know. And I keep forgetting as a vampire you're way stronger than me." This was true, of course.

Dracula's long handsome face dropped a bit as though hurt as he tried to reassure her, "Elisa, I never mean to hurt you, if that's what you're saying. Perhaps you're right. We should cut back on the sex, and I'll try to control myself, my sweet blood peach."

Elisa smiled at him as she caressed his cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips, whispering, "Thank you, Drac."

They both got out of bed and set to getting ready for the new night, after they both brushed their teeth really well, and gargled mouthwash for a good long minute and a half. Elisa a flavor fresh mint, and Dracula a minty blood red mouthwash.

They got dressed and went to have breakfast with Johnny and Mavis in their private dinning area where Dracula's and Mavis's favorites were served, wormcakes and bagels with scream cheese, along with a couple of more 'human friendly' food for Johnny and Elisa.

"So, how did you two sleep?" Mavis asked teasingly. "I bet really well considering the whole hotel heard your roar of orgasm again."

Elisa could only blush, as did Dracula while he gave his daughter a parental glare of 'you're too young to talk about such things.'

Johnny added teasingly, "Hopefully you won't be so loud when you roar from sex after we're married, Mavy."

Johnny gave a childish giggle as Mavis laughed at Johnny's cheekiness. But Dracula gave him a dangerous glare as he began to feel protective of his daughter's honor and felt insulted for Johnny daring to speak of such things in front of him, while Elisa tried to hold back a laugh with a snort and a snicker.

Dracula was about to berate them for such talk when Johnny suddenly spoke up, "Uh, Drac, there's something I have to tell you. I got a text from my family in California, and they're coming to visit in a few days to meet you and Mavis, now that we're engaged."

Dracula actually gave a wide eyed surprised look at this announcement, while Elisa gave a big smile to Johnny.

"Johnny, that's great," said Elisa. "If they're anything like you, it should be a fun visit to meet the future in-laws, just like with my friends last night."

Johnny gave an awkward smile of uncertainty, but Dracula remained frowning as he said, "More humans at my hotel, so soon? I don't think I like where this is going."

"C'mon, Drac," Elisa groaned. "They're our future in-laws, and we were going to meet sooner or later now that Johnny and Mavis are getting married. At least we can meet them on better terms than you did with my family. If my father hadn't been hostile toward you, maybe you could've met my family in a better light. This could be like a chance to make up for that."

Dracula still looked unsure, and yet as always his wife was a voice of reason and had this strange way of convincing him to try new things and giving humans a chance, and he remembered how Martha was the voice of reason when he had self-doubts or problems. He gave a deep sigh of reluctance as he groaned, "Alright, alright, Ellie. As usual, you're right. I'll have the staff get some rooms ready later tonight for Johnny's family."

Everyone gave big smiles at this as they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast. But Elisa wasn't feeling very hungry, instead she felt her lower front hurt very strongly and quickly excused herself and left the dining room, leaving her family perplexed at her suddenly departure. Dracula began to feel concerned for his wife, as she had been acting pretty strangely the last few days since Johnny and Mavy-Wavy came home from Hawaii.

Elisa decided she needed to see Dr. Gillman and a nurse because she began to worry about her pregnancy and how it was going to affect her and the baby's health. She fought through the pain she felt and tried to make it to the hotel infirmary without throwing up, but she didn't thank goodness. Dr. Gillman and a witch nurse helped Elisa to an examination table and she handed them her secret test she had once taken with Wanda.

The doctor and the nurse were thrilled the new Countess was now baring a child with their master, but she swore them to absolute secrecy because she hasn't told anyone, not even Dracula, yet and wanted to surprise everyone at a special time. A few minutes later they told her happily that she was going to be fine, as humans and vampires weren't all that different and completely compatible to make a baby. However, the doctor and nurse gave her strict instructions and several lists of foods she could eat and couldn't eat, and certain kinds of pregnancy friendly exercises, take certain kinds of parental vitamins, and to come in for regular checkups until the baby was born.

Elisa knew Dr. Gillman and the nurse were only looking out for the best for her and her new baby, but she couldn't help feeling confined and limited now. But it was all for the baby. She thanked them and she left and went to find her husband, but he found her in a hallway not too far from the hotel infirmary.

"Elisa!" Dracula cried in overprotective relief as he embraced her, then gripped her shoulders as he asked with lingering worry, "Where have you been? I got worried when you didn't come back to breakfast."

Elisa could only look up at him with a confused and flustered look, but she tried to reassure him, "I'm okay, Drac, as you can see. I just, uh, I had to take care of an emergency, and uh, it took longer than I thought it would."

"Oh," Dracula sighed, though he began to get a little suspicious.

"Besides," she continued, "You really need to get over your protective nature of me, or at least control it better, because I worry one of these days it'll drive you over the edge again, like with the whole fake village thing." That made Dracula look of guilty as he remembered how that whole thing blew up in his face as he looked at Elisa, but she smiled, "It's okay, you have good intentions, but I know you're not like that anymore. I forgave you, remember?"

They embraced for a few moments, and then Elisa reminded him that he needed to get some rooms ready for the new visiting in-laws as they would be there in a few days.

* * *

At least another day later, Elisa and Dracula took the elevator to the lobby, as it was the day they were going to meet Johnny's family and they were to arrive that morning at the human town's airport. Dracula looked around and saw no one, literally no one, in the lobby. He and Elisa were completely alone. That familiar fire of desire burned in his chest.

"You know," Dracula said with a kinky smirk. "We have a little bit of time, and as you can see, we're all alone here."

"That's nice," Elisa said with a toneless voice, but felt nervous as she suspected what Dracula was thinking.

Dracula brought her closer to am embrace and held her to his body as he began to kiss her, which she gladly returned, their lips dancing and tasting each other like exquisite sweetness. He then tried to deepen the kiss with his tongue to taste her more, but she suddenly pulled away.

"Wait, Drac, honey, this really isn't the time." Elisa attempted to reason with her vampire husband, but it looked futile.

"Why not?" Dracula questioned as his eyes glowed a faint red and he smiled amusingly. "Johnny's human family won't be here for a least another half hour, and besides, I know how adventurous you like to be."

"Any other time would be great, Drac," Elisa tried to reason with him. "But I'm not really in the mood, because we're going to have company soon. They could walk in any moment and see you leaving hickies on my neck."

"Oh, I'm sure I can change your mind," Dracula said with a teasing seduction, and he slowly leaned down and began nawing at her neck, teasing her with his fangs, moaning deeply in pure lust.

"Ohh," Mina gasped, but tried to keep her wits as she tried to gently, if firmly, push him away as she said hard, "Drac, no, not now!"

But the vampire kept nawing and moaning, neither of them noticing several people coming through the revolving door. Some of them gave wide eyed gasps of shock, the older woman covered her mouth in worry, as they heard Elisa cry, "Drac, stop, let me go!"

"That man's hurting that woman!" a young man, a little older than Johnny, cried.

"We have to save her!" cried another, "He might be sucking her blood dry!"

"No, guys, wait!" Johnny cried when he entered the lobby, but the two men didn't listen as one of them pulled an old looking baseball bat from his suitcase and swung it high and hit Dracula hard on the head.

"Aargh!" Dracula cried in pain as he fell to the floor and grip his head, knowing her was going to have a large bump soon and big headache later in the night. He then glared dangerously at the new human, but Elisa was able to see what they might have thought was happening, but she was still maddened about it.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! Do you go around hitting people on the head with a bat?" Elisa yelled furiously at them.

The two new young men, who had to be Johnny's brothers, stared at Elisa in surprise and embarrassment as one of the stammered, "He was... I thought you were..."

"He was sucking your blood, Lady," the other stammered. "Wasn't he?"

"I tried to stop them, Ellie, really I did," Johnny said timidly as he looked at his future mother-in-law ashamed not even looking at a mad Dracula as he rubbed his head.

"'Ellie'?" the others repeated in confusion.

"Everyone," Johnny announced proudly as he stepped beside Elisa and Dracula to introduce them. "I told you that you were going to meet the real Count Dracula, and remember I said he married an amazing woman called Elisa? Well, this is her. Drac, Ellie, this is everybody, my mom and dad Mike and Linda, my brothers Kent and Brett, and my sister Melissa but I call her Melly."

They all gave the couple waves of embarrassment, Brett and Kent going the reddest, as they said quietly, "Hello" or "Hi."

"Hello," Dracula said as he glared at them, and Elisa smiled awkwardly.

"So your Ellie," Linda spoke up as she gave a polite smile. "Johnny said met a lady named Ellie as well as vampires, but he didn't mention you were human. We thought everyone was vampires, how silly of us. "

"Of course I'm human," Elisa said with an awkward smile. "It's only Drac and Mavis who are vampires in the family."

"So, he wasn't sucking your blood?" Brett asked in embarrassment.

"No, of course not, dudes," Johnny told them. "Drac doesn't drink human blood because it's fatty and you never know where it's been. He drinks a blood substitute like Near Blood or Blood Beaters. It looks to me like he was getting hot with Ellie again, he can't keep his hands off her."

The family gave flabbergasted looks, while Dracula glared annoyingly at him and Elisa blushed as she face palmed. She then moved her collar with a finger and exposed her neck to show the new arrivals the light red scratches and red spots on her neck.

"Wow!" gasped Melissa. "He wasn't sucking her blood, he was giving her vampire hickies." She gave a little girlish giggle, but Johnny gave a nervous and embarrassed chuckle.

At that moment a little blue eyed black bat flew into the lobby and changed into Mavis in a puff of violet mist as she landed beside Johnny.

"Johnny, you're back!" Mavis said happily as she embraced Johnny and gave him an eager kiss, and then saw the rest of the new humans. "Oh, hi humans! I mean, hi everybody!"

"Hello," Johnny's family greeted in awe or silent surprise.

"Everyone, this is the awesome girl I'm marrying, Mavis," Johnny said as he introduced his vampire fiancé.

"Oh my," gasped Linda. "Tell me, Mavis, did you not have any clothes on when you're a bat? Or were they bat sized?"

"Nice question to ask your future daughter-in-law, Linda," Mike drolled sarcastically.

Dracula finally stopped rubbing his head and asked, "Does crazy run in your family with asking crazy questions, Johnny, or is it just you? Especially the way after you realized my guests were real and you wailed like a little banshee girl."

This actually made Johnny's brothers and sister laugh, while Kent gave Johnny a playful punch in the arm.

"Why are you here so early, anyway?" Dracula asked.

"The plane landed a little early," Johnny shrugged. "Y'know, clear skies, good weather, it happens sometimes."

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot," Brett said as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, I'm really sorry for hitting you with my bat."

"My dad was hit with some poor bat?" Mavis gasped, but then gave a confused look as Brett showed her the baseball bat. "How's that supposed to be a bat? You saw me change from a bat, and that doesn't look like a bat to me," she added in confusion.

"Don't worry, Mavy, I'll explain later," Johnny told her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"So you're Mavis," Linda said sweetly. "Oh, Johnny, she's adorable, despite being a vampire, she's so cute."

"Uh, thank you," Mavis said, feeling both flattered and uncomfortable.

"Brett's right though, we did get off on the wrong foot," Melissa added. "It was just a misunderstanding. Maybe we could start over."

Elisa smiled at Linda and Melisa, saying, "Of course, it great to meet you both."

The three women shook hands and Elisa set to shaking hands and properly greeting Johnny's father and brothers, and Dracula did the same, giving a civil smile as he properly welcomed Mike, Brett, and Kent, and like the old fashion gentleman he was, he even gave a bow as he lightly kissed Linda's and Melissa's hands, making Melissa giggle like a little girl and Linda smile in flattery as she put a hand to her chest. Dracula then invited them to show them their rooms as he went behind the reception desk and got the keys for their rooms.

As they walked to the elevators, Linda humorously said, "Amazing, he's actually the real Count Dracula, as in 'I am Dracula, bleh, bleh-bleh.'"

Dracula turned to her bad imitation of the Hollywood Dracula and said dryly, "I don't say 'bleh, bleh-bleh.' I've never said that in my life, I don't know where that even comes from."

"Oh, okay," Linda shrugged.

* * *

After the Loughrans were shown to their rooms, Johnny's parents in one, his brothers in another, and his sister got one all to herself, they were taken to the pool area for another get together for some lunch and got introduced to the rest of Dracula's friends, which unsurprisingly the Loughrans were taken aback by meeting more legendary and iconic monsters.

As lunch was served by gargoyle and zombie waiters, which looked strange to the humans with monster food mixed with human foods, and Mavis had quickly changed into her new yellow and white human spring dress from Lavinia to try and fit in with Johnny's family, while Johnny joined Elisa in telling about how they both found the hotel.

After they told about the fake human village and the zombies being the 'townspeople' which is how they found the hotel, Mike shook his head in disgust as Dracula seemed to shrink lower, even though Mavis said she forgave her father now because all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Don't worry, Mavis," Melissa said. "Plenty of girls have to deal with overprotective dads. Like mine, Dad here thought I'd hurt myself if I joined my high school cheerleading team and thought I should join the Girl Scouts instead. First time camping I fell into a patch of poison oak, and he wouldn't leave my side at the hospital."

Somehow this reassured Mavis as she smiled at her new future sister-in-law. Stories were then told about how Johnny and Mavis met, that wonderful moment of a zing and all the crazy adventures Johnny had before his and Elisa's human identities were revealed by Quasimodo Wilson at Mavis's birthday.

It lead to the story of how Dracula risked his very undead life to bring Johnny and Elisa back, which lead to stories of her young life, how she really first met Dracula as a little girl, her mother's death, and her father's controlling of her life, and even the story of their honeymoon and his rescuing her from a rapist.

"That's quite a story, Ellie, like a reverse fairy tale somehow," Linda said. "Only it's the scary monster that rescues the princess. It's still romantic in a creepy kind of way."

Elisa got uncomfortable at Linda's description of how Dracula rescued her, but she gave a polite smile anyway, saying, "Uh, thank you, Linda, it was pretty romantic. I only wish my dad could understand."

"Yeah..." Johnny then jumped in as he saw Dracula also give an uncomfortable look. "I know Drac's got a legend about him being a scary guy, but once you get to know him, he's totally not scary, Mom. He's actually a big softie when it comes to Mavis, and he's really charming to Ellie. It's adorable."

"Oh, isn't that sweet," Linda said sweetly. "Who knew the Prince of Darkness was really such a big softie in real life."

"Nice way to sum up your future in-law, Linda," Mike groaned, while Dracula, Elisa, Mavis, and Johnny all looked at each other awkwardly.

More stories were then told about more recent events, the final night of Mavis's 118th party, as well as Dracula's and Elisa's wedding the same night, and Johnny going to Hawaii with Mavis and all the fun stuff they did while there, and more stories about Elisa's and Dracula's honeymoon in Bucharest, though they tried to leave out the more private and explicit details.

Of course this didn't stop some of the Drac Pack from getting sneaky looks on their faces when Griffin announced, "Drac and Ellie certainly had a great honeymoon with all the pictures she e-mailed, especially that one outrageous picture that explained it all."

Knowing fully well what he was talking about, Dracula gave the Invisible Man a dark frowning glare, Elisa matched his expression as she sank into herself, while Mavis and Johnny gave looks of deep disapproval. Johnny giving a clenched jaw and a look of 'shut it' as Griffin gave a nervous chuckle. All the Loughrans exchanged confused looks, though Melissa went a bit wide eyed as she suspected what kind of picture it might have been they were all talking about.

"Whoa!" Kent chuckled. "Well, it must've been one interesting picture, and surprising that Mavis and Dracula could appear in them."

The vampires and their human love interests gave awkward and uncomfortable smiles for a some long moments before Dracula offered, "Eh, uh, how about a tour of my hotel."

"Yeah!" Johnny said enthused as he jumped up. "You guys gotta see how awesome this place is, it's so cool. C'mon, you gotta check it out."

The Louchrans all got up from their seats, giving answers of interest at seeing more of the monster hotel. Dracula first took Johnny aside and told him what was off limits such as his and Elisa's chambers, his office, Glen's room, and to keep a very close eye on his family to avoid opening any hidden tunnel doors and getting lost in the escape tunnels like she and her friends did only last week.

Eager to please and show her future in-laws she could fit in with them in hopes of being good enough for Johnny, Mavis got up quickly from her seat and said with a smile, "I'll take you on the tour! I grew up in the hotel and know all the great places to see."

The Loughrans said thanks to Mavis, but Dracula told her, "That's okay, Mavy, my little mouse, but I'll give the tour to our guests."

Mavis frowned in embarrassment at her father's old nickname for her as she tried to reassure him, "Dad, it's fine, I know the hotel as well as you, maybe better as I explored and played in it the last hundred years or so, even in the tunnels."

"Mavy..." Dracula began to gasp as his parental instincts grew.

But Mavis tried to reason with him, "Dad, I'm the one getting married to Johnny, and I should be the one to give the tour. Don't worry, I know certain places are off limits, including the tunnels, which I probably know my way around better than you."

Dracula went wide eyed at this, while she, Elisa, and Johnny could only give amused smiles while the Loughrans looked on with more confusion and curiosity. Mavis also mentally remembered one other place that would be off limits and secret was her personal secret garden, which so far only Elisa knew about.

"Mom told me about what happened with her and her friends last week," Mavis said with a smile, "It was pretty funny."

Mavis and Elisa shared smiles while Dracula frowned at his daughter and her human fiancé, then she began to lead their future in-laws on a personal tour of the hotel.

"It's okay, Honey," Elisa reassured her husband. "Mavis will do great on the tour, and I believe she'll be more careful of the tunnels than I was, if they don't go in them."

Dracula could only continue to frown in concern for his baby girl.

* * *

Mavis began with showing the Loughran family around the pool area, then lead them to the large auditorium where Kent thought it would be a great place to play indoor sports like something called basketball or volleyball, which intrigued Mavis as she asked what those were, but Johnny told her he would explain later, so they continued with the tour.

She also showed them the library, the grand ballroom where her 118th birthday party took place several weeks before, the lounge and bar, the sauna and spa, and even a few vacant guest rooms, which the human family looked at with a mix of morbid curiosity and some stomach churning discomfort as some of the rooms had spiked beds, chains like from a dungeon, or what looked like fowl smelling swamp muck covering one entire room for Gillmen and other swamp dwelling creatures.

Sensing their discomfort, Mavis quickly took them to look at a view from a balcony from one of the more expensive rooms on one of the top floors, and it was breathtaking as they could see the mountains and vast lake go on forever and see how the hotel was so easily isolated for so long.

"This is so nice," Linda said as she smiled and breathed in fresh night air. "So peaceful."

"Thank you," Mavis said politely.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Brett, something caught his curious eye and he went to take a closer a look.

It was a handle on a trap door, and while Mavis had been showing her future mother-in-law the view, she then realized what Brett was doing. "Brett, wait, don't open that!" she cried, but was too late.

Brett opened the trap door in the floor and a thunderous grumpy roar shook the room and made a few bones fly up. The humans let out frightful screams as the entire room shook and everyone backed up in random directions away from Glen's grumpy roar.

Unfortunately the vibration in the room made Melissa loose her balance and she felt over the balcony railing as she cried, "Aah!"

"Melly!" Johnny cried.

Mavis gave a frightened gasp and the next moment turned into a bat as she dove down the side of the castle and soon caught up with a falling Melissa and caught the young woman by the scruff of her shirt.

"It's okay, Melly, I got you," Mavis cried to her in assurance as she flew them back up to the balcony.

Melissa shut such her eyes from the height as she gasped frightfully, "Oh, my goodness!"

They soon made it back up, much to the relief of the family as they gave sighs of relief. Mavis gently set Melissa back down and resumed her real form. Mike and Linda embraced their daughter, as did Johnny and his brothers,

Mavis looked down the trap door and tried to say politely, "I'm so sorry, Glen, we didn't mean to disturb your nap. Go back to sleep, okay?"

She shut the trap door again as another grumpy roar shook the room again, making the Loughrans huddle tightly close to each other while Johnny hugged Mavis in gratefully thanks for saving his sister. The human family looked on his silent shock, not knowing what to do or say, which worried Mavis as she tried to think of something to reassure them.

"Are you okay, Melly?" she asked in concern.

Johnny's family stared on in wide eyed bewilderment until Melissa finally said, "Yeah, I think so. Thank you, Mavis. But what was that thing, anyway?"

Mavis gave an awkward smile as she said, "That was Glen, he kind of lives at the hotel with us and he always takes really long naps, even though he's chained up down there like a dog for some reason. He didn't meant to scare you, he just gets really grumpy when you wake him up too soon."

The Loughrans seemed to calm down at this, while Linda said, "Oh, so he's your pet?"

Mavis smiled uncomfortably and awkwardly smile again. "Uhh... no." Then she continued. "But his room, and other private rooms such as the tunnels, my parents' chambers, and my dad's office are off-limits."

Brett got a slap on the back of the head. He turned to see his dad, Mike, scowling at him as if telling him to never open another door to a giant monster's cell or bedchambers.

Suddenly, another black bat flew into the room, startling the Loughrans more, but then it turned into Dracula, and the Loughrans only calmed a second at his suddenly appearance, but still stunned in silence.

"Mavy-Wavy!" Dracula cried in fatherly worry as he grasped her shoulders and then hugged her, almost smothering her, "I heard Glen's roar, are you alright? What happened, who woke him up?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Mavis said annoyed as she loosened from his grasp. "It was an accident, poor Melissa fell over the edge, but I saved her."

Dracula looked over at the Loughrans with a raised eyebrow, but he was glad Mavis was okay. "Oh, Mavy, that's wonderful," he said with a cutsy tone as he pinched her cheek, "That's my brave little ghoul."

Seeing her discomfort with his mom's comment and her dad's continuous doting, Johnny quickly said, "Uh, how about we finish the tour, guys? Or maybe we can play a game like when we were kids. Show Mavis about basketball and baseball and stuff."

"Oh yes," Melissa agreed with lingering nervousness. "That's a good idea. Something on the ground."


	14. Meet the Loughrans p2

Soon everyone made their way to a different open courtyard of the hotel while Johnny told Mavis about the sports he and his brothers played as kids, called baseball and football. Ever intrigued and excited about trying new human things, Mavis wanted to try them out, and everyone, except for Dracula, thought it was a great idea. While Johnny's brothers went to get their baseball equipment and football, Johnny, Melissa, their parents, and Elisa helped to get the courtyard set up like a small baseball field while Dracula and Mavis looked on in confusion, but Mavis was still fascinated by what they were going to do.

When everything was finally set up for the game of baseball, Johnny's brothers had returned with balls, a few gloves, and Brett carried his bat, which frightened Dracula as he was in front of the young man in a flash, freaking out Brett.

"If you try to hit my daughter with that thing," he threatened. "I'll..."

"Drac!" Elisa yelled, making him look at his wife.

"Dad..." Mavis groaned to him to as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

Dracula shot a dark warning glare to Brett.

"I won't, Sir, I swear." Brett mumbled, smiling nervously in return.

As Dracula walked back to Elisa, she scolded him, "Drac, that was just a misunderstanding, let it go. It's not usually what a baseball bat is used for, so you're going to see what it's supposed to be used for."

Dracula only frowned in response, but Elisa tried to get him to cheer up while she, Johnny, and the Loughran siblings were going to teach him, Mavis, and their monster friends how to play baseball and how it was a really fun sport.

"Maybe someday we can make a hotel team and do an annual game," Johnny said excitedly when the idea popped into his head.

Mavis smiled and squealed loudly at the idea.

"That's a great idea, Johnny," Brett agreed. "But first we have to show everyone how to play."

Everyone was split into two teams, the Loughrans vs. the Drac Pack, with Johnny on the Drac Pack and Mavis wanted to be on the Loughrans' team. The rules were laid down, and the humans needed to explain the rules and how to play to the monsters and how easy it was once they got into it.

Brett was first up to bat, having Wayne pitching and Murray as the catcher. Wayne threw the ball to Johnny, but then something seemed to snap in the werewolf as he got excitable like a puppy and barked happily as he ran after his thrown ball, making Brett stop in midswing from hitting poor Wayne in the head with the bat.

All at once, Wayne tackled Brett and poor Murray as he tried to catch the bouncing ball and Wayne yanked it from Murray's grip while he snatched the ball with a playful growl. He chewed on the ball happily for some seconds as he sat on a peeved Murray, who held his chin and tapped his fingers, and a struggling Brett as he tried to breathe from Wayne's crushing weight. Everyone else shot the werewolf irritated scowls for ruining the game before it even started.

"Wayne..." Wanda scowled in disappointment at her husband's doggish behavior.

Looking around and suddenly realized what he'd done, Wayne chuckled in embarrassment and said through a mouth full of ball, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Maybe I should pitch," Griffin said as he came down from one of the bases, and tried to pull the ball out of the wolfman's mouth Wayne, though they struggled as Wayne growled playfully like a dog, until Griffin ordered to the werewolf like a master to his dog, "Drop it, boy, drop it! Ew! Werewolf drool!"

Wayne finally let go, but Griffin held a drool covered baseball, and Wayne, with a disappointed whine, switched positions with the invisible man. Finally, Griffin threw the ball to Brett and he hit it, but not very well as it went bouncing to second base to Frank, but it was enough for Brett to run to first base where Johnny was as the ball was caught by Murray, but Brett made it to first base. Linda showed Eunice and Wanda how to keep score as the game went on, and then it was Mavis's turn to bat.

Although she was still confused why the big stick was called a 'bat,' Mavis got the idea of how to use it when having watched Johnny's brothers use it. She held it awkwardly and too close to her cheek with her elbows up too high. Johnny showed her how to hold it correctly, making his team shout objections of fraternizing with the other team, but Johnny ignored them and Eunice told them to give it a rest since this was just harmless fun.

Griffin threw the ball and Mavis hit a 'home run' and she squealed excitedly while the Loughrans cheered at her to run, and she did with amazing vampire speed, hitting all the bases in seconds before Wayne could catch the ball in his long muzzle before it got too far out of the courtyard, but not before Mavis made it to home base. It was declared the Loughrans' team had won the game. The humans cheered and gave Mavis thumbs up or pats on the back by Melissa or Kent and Brett.

Dracula flew up to her, having watched the whole game from the sidelines with Elisa, and scooped Mavis up easily as he hugged her close, almost smothering her as he said in overly cuteness, "Oh, Mavy-Wavy, that was so great, my little Poison Flower. I knew you could do it. I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself playing this humany game."

"Daaad..." Mavis groaned in embarrassment at her father's constant doting in front of their future in-laws, some of them giggling at the scene.

"Of course she could do it, Drac," Elisa said as she tried to get his attention away from an embarrassed Mavis. "She's eager to learn and she's a fast learner. But they're going to demand a rematch soon, and you should play with them next time, Honey."

"I don't think so, Ellie, my Bat Apple," groaned Dracula, but his wife just chuckled.

It was then decided everyone should play a friendly game of catch with Kent's football. The monsters exchanged confused or curious expressions to the oddly shaped ball, more oval and elongated with points on both ends, while all other balls were orb shaped and round.

"Hey, I think it's that same kind of ball we saw on that TV at the electronics store." Wayne smiled. "That game looked really interesting."

"Yeah dude!" Murray said as he examined it, then gave Wayne a hard look, teasing, "And it should be easy to get it out of your big mouth if you're going to go chasing it around."

Wayne shot the mummy a dirty look of insult, but Murray ignored him.

"C'mon, Drac," Johnny encouraged eagerly to his future father-in-law as he tugged at his arm. "You're playing with us this time, it'll be fun."

"I don't know, Johnny," Dracula said doubtfully. "I'm still not so sure of these human games your brothers brought to my hotel."

"Oh, will you stop being your stick in the mud self, Sweetheart, and go and have some fun," Elisa scolded him teasingly as she pushed him out to play with the others.

Dracula turned to smile to her, encouraged, "Only if you come play with us, Honey Bat."

Elisa smiled, and at first was set to go play, but then remembered her pregnancy and told Dracula maybe later as she was feeling a little achy from the food she ate.

"Let's go, Drac!" Johnny hollered eagerly. "Come toss the old pig skin around with us!"

"It's made of pig skin?" Mavis was puzzled, while her father raised a confused eyebrow.

So Dracula was on the Drac Pack's team and he thought Johnny would play on his family's team, but instead Mavis again joined the Loughrans for a family friendly game of Touch Football, making her poor father give a deep disappointed frown.

Two ends of the courtyard were to be the end zones for scoring and the game began when Kent threw the ball to Mike and he jogged across the courtyard, only to get blocked by Pedro, and Mike threw the ball to Brett who then ran for his team's end zone. Then Brett was intercepted by Hank as Brett tried to throw the ball back to his dad, but Hank caught it mid throw easily due to his massive size, and tossed it to Frank, who tossed it to Dracula. The vampire ran at a more average speed to the other side of the courtyard to his team's end zone, his cape flowing in the wind as he ran.

"I'm open, I'm open!" Mavis shouted as everyone tried to get at Dracula for the ball.

Forgetting which team she was supposed to be on, Dracula threw the football a little too hard at his only daughter and it flew right into her face and struck her right eye, but Mavis caught it on impulse, hardly aware of her injury.

"YES!" she gasped with a victory laugh. "I did it! I caught it, I really caught it! Boom! Draca-laca!"

Mavis ran a few steps to her team's end zone and succeeded in scoring a touchdown, but then she stopped dead when she noticed everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring at her in shock or concern.

"What's wrong? Why'd everybody stop? What're you staring at me for?" she asked confused.

Suddenly Dracula flew up to her in a dark flash, his face colored with deep fatherly concern when he saw a black eye forming on Mavis's face.

"Mavy-Wavy!" he cried heavily with worry as he cradled her face with his long hands and examined her over. "Are you alright, Little Mouse?"

"I'm fine, Dad," she groaned, irritated at her father's overprotective doting nature. "Why did everyone stop playing? I'm fine."

He squeezed her close to his chest to nearly smothering her while he continued cooing to her in baby talk, "Oh, Mavy-Wavy, my sweetie claw, baby bat. I knew I should never have let you play this dangerous human game, you just got hurt."

"Well, this is why you wear helmet in football," Johnny shrugged, while his siblings and Mavis's friends giggle at Dracula's cute nicknames for Mavis, which made her frown in embarrassment.

Then, Dracula grabbed the football from Mavis's grasp and sneered at the ball and squeezed it so hard it popped loudly in his strong grasp, snarling, "Whose the idiot that dared hurt my daughter?!"

Everyone remained deathly silent for a short tense moments as they looked at the maddened Dracula holding a frustrated Mavis to himself in fatherly overprotectiveness.

Finally, Johnny nervously spoke out, "Uh, you did."

But Dracula scowled darkly at Johnny, clearly not believing him as he declared in finality, "Alright, no more dangerous games, because it's clear to me your human games and rough housing will only get my Mavy-Wavy hurt! Look at this, you gave Mavy her first black eye!"

"Dad, stop calling me that!" Mavis grumbled angrily, loosening his protective grip on her. "I'll be fine, I barely feel it, and I've had a black eye before when I was a kid. Besides, I'm a vampire, it'll heal in no time."

But Dracula still looked at her worriedly and didn't want to listen to her.

"Just put some ice on it and your eye will be okay," suggested Elisa. "Johnny has a point though, this is why professional football players wear helmets and padding, it can be a pretty rough game."

Dracula called for his housekeeping witch maids to quickly bring him a pack of ice, and some water and a cloth were brought to him and the water frozen to ice with a magic spell and put into the cloth. Dracula began to hand the ice to Mavis, but she grudgingly snatched it from him and put it on her eye.

"Maybe next time you should stick to cheerleading," Melissa teased. "It's pretty clichéd, but football's always been a guy's game and girls are supposed to be cheerleaders."

"Really, why?" Mavis asked. "What's cheerleading?"

"C'mon, Mom and I will show you some moves I remember." Melissa invited Mavis over and the young vampiress joined her two female future in-laws.

Melissa told Mavis about being on her high school varsity cheerleading team and showed some moves and cheers she could remember and how it was a very athletic sport, involving a lot of gymnastics and dancing.

"Take the ball, One for all, Gooo, Team, yay!" Melissa sang, as she tried to do a split in the air at the end of the old cheer, then she stood proudly as she took a deep breath and flicked her hair, "Yeah, I still got it."

Mavis smiled in wonder at her future sister in-law as she applauded with Linda, while Mike and the brothers joined in.

"That's sounds like fun," Mavis almost squealed, not noticing Brett and Kent mumble something about typical girly stuff, making Johnny shot a dirty look at them.

Mavis got up and tried to redo Melissa's cheer, and with her natural, or rather supernatural, vampire abilities she really out classed Melissa, which made the boys go wide eyed and gawk at Mavis, while Johnny smirked at his brothers' shock, as she floated and flew up from the ground and even seemed to be very flexible, like she was made of smoke.

When Mavis sang, "Gooo, Team, Yay!" the Loughrans applauded with impressed enthusiasm.

Johnny was by her side as he boasted, "Oh, yeah! You feel me now? That's my girlfriend, suckers!"

"Your fiancé, Johnny," Mavis corrected him.

"My fiancé, even better," he said with his goofy grin.

"That's my girl," doted Dracula, as he clapped for Mavis and her attempt of doing cheerleading, "though I admit to never hearing of this 'cheerleading' myself."

"That was pretty good, Mavis," Melissa complemented. "I bet you would've been cheer captain in a week, or you could've made my snotty cheer captain jealous."

"Huh, that'd be interesting," Linda said. "Having a vampire cheerleader, though I'm sure it'd be kind of difficult, seeing how most games take play in the day time, unless you use a lot of sunscreen."

"Uhh, yeah, I guess," Mavis replied, slightly discomfort and uncertainty of how to respond.

"I never do any extracurricular activities growing up, even though I attended public schools. Again, my father had to control what I could do with my life, and all my friends got to do some fun things and go to university and graduate schools," Elisa said, slightly bitter as she crossed her arms, making Dracula put a arm supportively around her shoulders and she leaned into his chest.

To liven the mood and forget about anymore sad memories for Elisa, Mavis announced, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore, Mom, because at least you got to see that college in Bucharest on your honeymoon you told us about. How about we play another game of feetball, or is there another human game we can try?"

Dracula gasped in alarm, making the Loughran siblings flinch a little, so Kent added quickly, "Uh, how about another game. Actually, I brought my skateboard with me and want to try out some moves in the courtyard, maybe even the Auditorium for some radical fun."

"Alright!" Johnny pumped a fist in the air. "The Auditorium is great, I rode my scooter in there!"

"Don't remind me," Dracula grumbled at the memory of Johnny disrupting the game of charades.

"What's a 'skateboard'?" Wendy asked intrigued.

Kent went and got out his skateboard a few minutes later from his and Brett's hotel room and asked Mavis to lead the way to the hotel Auditorium, which she did with a prideful smile. Everyone arrived at the auditorium. Kent got excited with some nostalgia when he remembered skateboarding and learning how to do all sort of tricks for the _Extreme_ of it during the 1990s.

"Okay," Kent announced as he put the skateboard on the floor held it with his foot. "Watch and learn how a pro does it, people."

He started rolling around the gym on his old skateboard, picking up speed a bit and did a sharp turn before jumping and making the board spin under his raised feet, and he landed hard again and made himself go faster again, this time to make the skateboard slide across the edge of a low Auditorium bench for a long length and he landed like a cat again, and picked up speed again before spinning fast in a circle with the front wheels raised and continued rolling the next direction to skate the entire perimeter of the Auditorium before stopping suddenly in front of the entire crowd. Kent posed with his old skateboard as he made it raise with his foot and stood proudly while everyone applauded for him. Mavis clapping loudly for what he just displayed and laughing excitedly, while Dracula could only gawk open-mouthed in shock not knowing what to think or say, as it reminded him too much of how Johnny or Elisa showed off their moves on the scooter during his carefully planned game of charades only a couple of months ago.

"Ah, that's nothing," Johnny said smugly, as he took the skateboard from his brother. "I got my own moves with the board."

"Uh-huh, sure," Kent teased, poking his elbow in Brett, who rolled his eyes amusingly.

Dracula crossed his arms in annoyance, even when Elisa told him to lighten up again, when a suit of armor guard ran up to him, startling the humans, and with a salute told him there was an emergency. He groaned, "I'll be right back."

But no one really paid attention since everyone was watching Johnny as he began skating at a steady speed and announced in enthusiasm, "Oh, yeah, baby, we hit the ramps every summer for the extreme."

As he skated across the large gymnasium, Johnny's arms flailed about as he tried to keep his balance on the skateboard as he cried over and over, "Whoa, whoa! Whooaaa!"

Johnny rolled off in a random direction as he continued to flail his arms about, the skateboard taking him to the other side of the Auditorium. As he flailed about, he leaned back as though about to lose his balance and turned around, somehow picking up speed and crouched down on the skateboard to hold on as he rolled away. He tried to regain his balance again and do the same sliding edge trick his brother did, but he didn't get very far and fell flat on his back as the skateboard rolled away from him, but he caught it before it got away from him.

"Wait, wait!" Johnny cried. "I can do better, watch this!"

He ran up the stairs to the top of the stone benches and tried to use the skateboard to do tricks sliding and jumping coming down, crying "Whoa, whoa-ooahh", and he managed to make it a few steps down before he again lost his balance and tumbled down the last few steps as the skateboard careened through the air and landed with a clack on the floor and rolled to the small onlooking crowd. Everyone flinched in sympathy when Johnny landed with a thud in a position similar to how Dracula landed after crashing into an armor guard while chasing tables with Johnny.

"Yeah, I still got it!" he groaned happily, righting himself with a slight cracking of bones.

Mike, Kent and Brett just rolled their eyes and shook their heads at him. Linda covered her mouth in motherly concern. Melissa looked away worriedly.

"You've never been any Tony Hawk, Johnny," Kent teased. "But I do give you credit for trying, if you lack the talent and skill."

Johnny shot his teasing older brother a dirty look, as did Mavis, but she asked curiously, "What's a tony hawk? I've never heard of that kind of hawk before."

"Tony Hawk is a famous athletic professional skateboarder," Kent explained.

"As much fun as my boys had," Linda added. "Sometimes their skateboarding tricks worry me, and Johnny, a few times, tried to skateboard while hanging onto a car like Marty in Back to the Future."

"Who's Marty? And what's Back to the Future?" Mavis asked curiously again.

"A really fun and awesome movie we can see, Mavis," Johnny replied, smiling as he rubbed one of his aching shoulders. "Maybe next movie night, if it's okay with your dad.

"Wow," Mavis sighed. "It all looks like so much fun. My turn now."

Kent handed her the skateboard and she went to an open part of the Auditorium, and put her foot on the skateboard as she set it down. In an instant, she took off in a flash with a small trail of fire behind her and rode it fast up the wall, which was when Dracula returned and gasped in horror to see his daughter playing with another dangerous humany thing.

At one point she almost lost control of the skateboard and almost fell off from the wall, but caught herself as she turned into a bat and caught the board in little feet and resume her normal form as she skated down the wall like a pro. Mavis skateboarded literally around the Auditorium, around the perimeter, up the walls and on the ceiling with a light trail of fire behind her, the Loughrans watching her in wide mouthed awes, Johnny smiling proudly and smugly.

Tricks Mavis did included a more intense and extreme version of the skateboard edge slide across a few of the auditorium benches, and she landed gracefully on the floor as she rolled across the floor again and spun like a mini whirlwind before skating up the wall again to make a bell shaped path, and then do a hand stand on the skateboard and make it spin again before stopping gracefully to a cheering crowd of Loughrans and friends.

Mavis gave a few graceful bows. "Thank you, thank you."

But then, the skateboard flew out of her hands in a cloud of blue mist and right into Dracula's grasp as he glared at the skateboard and crushed it in his hand, much to Mavis's chagrin.

"My board! Why'd you crush my skateboard, man?" Kent cried, outraged.

But Dracula ignored him as he ran up to Mavis in his ever doting fatherly worry while he held her face. "Mavy, my little mouse, are you okay? Are you hurt? What were you thinking playing around with another dangerous humany thing?"

But Mavis glowered at him with the most scariest vampire face ever as she pulled her face away from her father's gentle clasp and wacked his arms away. "Dad, stop calling me mouse and Mavy-Wavy, it's embarrassing and you're embarrassing yourself! Will you get a grip?! I'm fine, I was just having some fun on that board-skate, so stop treating me like a child!"

Dracula glowered back at her, yelling, "Don't talk to me like that, young lady! You could've gotten hurt on that humany thing, just like with that weird ball earlier! Clearly, human games are too dangerous!"

"YOU threw the ball, Dad! And my black eye is almost healed! I'm just trying to fit in with Johnny's family, but you're ruining everything! Why do you always have to ruin everything?!"

"I'm just trying to protect you, Mavy! Like I always have!"

"I'm not a child anymore, so stop treating me like one! I can't wait to get married and get out of here and away from _you!_ "

She began to walk away from a wide eyed and shocked Dracula.

"Don't walk away from me, young lady! I built this hotel to keep you safe from the humans, and I won't have you throw away the last century I sacrificed for you to keep you safe!"

"I don't need protection anymore!" Mavis turned back to shout, "You know that! Why do you always have to ruin everything! When are you going let me live my life?!"

She was gone in a flash of blue mist when Mavis started to cry tears of hurt before Dracula could say anything else in their argument. The small crowd of Loughrans and his monster friends remained staring at him in cold silence, while Johnny made a disappointed and sad look as if hearing from Dracula loud and clear that he didn't really want him to marry his daughter, because it meant she was leaving her father and no longer needed him. Johnny ran off to go look for the distraught Mavis.

Elisa glowered at him and smacked him over the head, making him cry out, "Ow!" He gave her a look of 'what did you do that for?' while he rubbed the back of his head, and she gave him a hard glare of her own and stared to berate him, "You didn't need to do that. Mavis was having some fun on Kent's skateboard, and she was doing brilliantly. Even if she fell off, she'd be fine. She's a tough girl and can take care of herself."

"I'm only trying to protect her like I always have," he argued back to his human wife. "But you humans seem determined to hurt her with your sharp balls and rolling things!"

Everyone, including his friends, aimed hurt and disappointed expressions as everyone left the Auditorium to help find and hopefully console a crying Mavis.

Elisa watched everyone go, then turned back to Dracula to say coldly, "You know, Drac, just because you've always protected Mavis doesn't meant you have to control everything in her life, it's what MY father did. I thought you'd learned that. If you don't learn to trust her to make her own decisions or live her life, like you said you would, you're really going to lose her forever. And if you lose her, you'll lose me too, and everyone else."

She stormed off to help find Mavis, leaving a stunned Dracula alone as he watched her leave and a feeling of guilt, shame, and now a deep provoking thought of what Elisa just said about losing her and Mavis if he continued to let his protective nature control him. Dracula didn't know what to do or think while he stood silently and alone in the Auditorium for a long while before he left to walk quietly through his nearly empty hotel.

* * *

As everyone began to search for Mavis, Johnny went to check her room first, thinking she might have gone there and hoped to help her feel better after that intense fight with her father, while everyone else followed behind him. But he found it empty, and this began to worry Johnny and his family.

Trying to play it cool, Johnny told everyone, "She's not in her room, but don't worry, I'm sure she's here somewhere. We'll find her, she just needs a little time to cool down."

"The poor dear," Linda said sympathetically. "The way she and her dad fought like that."

"Sorry you had to see that, Mrs. Loughran," said Hank. "It's because Uncle Drac's so protective of Mavis since his first wife, Martha, died." Hank decided to keep the part of Martha being killed by humans a secret from the Loughrans for now, as he still hoped to show them Johnny and Mavis were meant for each other and humans and vampires could be a family. "Remember, he had this hotel built to protect her, but she's felt trapped as she got older and kind of resents him for it. But they really do love each other."

"Oh..." Linda gasped. "Well, I guess that's understandable. The poor dear never knew her mother, and she only had her father. She is still such a sweet and curious girl."

"Thanks, Mom," Johnny smiled, touched by her words. "So does that mean you guys actually like Mavis?"

"Of course, Johnny," Linda replied. "Aside from being a vampire, she's so eager to learn and she's like any other teenager. But we still need to get to know her a little better if she's going to be part of this family."

"Besides, son," Mike began. "I hope you realize once you get married, you're going to have a lot more responsibilities, like I did at your age when I married Linda. At some point, you're going to have to realize you'll need a steady and well paying job if you and Mavis ever start your own family, which is why we will need to talk about you and her moving back to Santa Cruz with us."

Johnny immediately froze on the spot about what his dad suggested, and his frozen position looked awkward. "Uhh..."

Nearby, looking from behind a side hallway, Dracula had come looking for Johnny and his human family in hopes of apologizing for his overbearing behavior and embarrassing Mavis a short while ago, and just when he found them he couldn't overhearing Johnny and his parents talking about Mavis. It warmed his heart to hear they actually liked his daughter, something he once thought impossible, even unrealistic once, but it was more than a wonderful miracle. Until then his face fell and his heart broke when Mike began talking to Johnny about moving back to their human town, and taking Mavis away with them, away from him, forever.

While Johnny looked panicked at the very thought of leaving, Dracula was becoming heartbroken to the point of depressed. He had to show his future in-laws that it was alright, even the right choice, for Mavis and Johnny to stay at his hotel as a good home for their own future family.

Dracula would have joined the Loughrans in looking for his daughter, but he hesitated when he thought if they saw him again they might figure out he had overheard them all talking and was eavesdropping, which in a way he did but by an accidental coincidence. Like a silent shadow, he began to search through the hotel to find Mavis. He even found one of his armor guards and ordered them to make a full sweep of the entire hotel and find her and tell her that everyone is looking for her, and so was he, in concern.

About ten minutes later, everyone met in the lobby and they all looked positively concerned when they couldn't find Mavis anywhere.

"I didn't see her by the pool," Johnny said.

"She wasn't in the library," said Linda.

"Or the dance hall," Melissa said.

"Maybe she's hiding in these secret tunnels we heard about," Brett said sneakily as he elbowed Kent, who gave an intrigue smirk.

"No, she's not in the tunnels and don't get any ideas you two," Elisa groaned, not wanting to deal with this again. "Let's keep looking and meet back here in another ten minutes, she's got to be in the hotel somewhere."

While everyone split up into teams of two, Elisa headed for where she suspected Mavis would be. She had found her stepdaughter in her personal secret garden tending to some flowers with a brooding look on her face and somehow looking like she was part of an old masterful painting with her bright and crisp white and yellow spring dress from Lavinia.

"Hey Mavis," Elisa greeted gently.

"Oh, hi Mom," Mavis said from a start until she saw who it was.

"Everyone's been looking for you after you stormed out like that," Elisa told her.

Mavis gave a heavy sigh, groaning, "I'm just so tired of my dad treating me like a child. I'm grown up now, I'm 118, and engaged to get married. Why did he have to go and ruin everything. I just wanted Johnny's family to like me, and I'm trying to show them the same love and respect to them like Johnny."

Elisa sat down at the edge of a some large stares with vines and night blooming flowers going up them. "I know you're embarrassed because he's overreacted to all the games you and Johnny's family were playing, but that's because he loves you, and it's still difficult for him to see you're grown up. I think no matter how old we get, parents will always see us as kids and they'll want to protect us from changes. At least for your father, he finally learned to trust you to go out into the world and experience it, while mine just waits for me to come crawling back to him. I can't say I'm not glad for it, because it's what he gets, but at the same time I feel guilty for feeling that way."

Mavis smiled at this reassurance. "We're talking about our overprotective dads again, and maybe you're right. At least with my dad, he just wants me to be happy. I just wish he'd stop treating me like a child like he did back there. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know," Elisa sighed, standing up and hugged Mavis. "So now that you've had some time away from your dad to calm down, why don't you come back and tell him that. I'm sure neither of you meant to fight."

"I meant everything I said," Mavis replied intensely, but then she softened to say calmly, "Well, not all of it. I just want him to stop being so doting and embarrassing."

"So you keep saying, Miss Broken Record," Elisa teased, to which Mavis raised a familiar eyebrow. "C'mon, let's go talk to him and Johnny's family. I'm sure this'll all work out. And if he continues to treat you such, I'll reason with him. Besides, I know how to distract him."

"Yeah, just like the way you two always scream and roar each other's brains out while going at it," Mavis teased back.

Elisa momentarily gave Mavis an indignant frown, but then laughed it off as the two women left the secret garden to rejoin everyone in the lobby.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, Elisa and Mavis had arrived in the lobby, much to the relief of the Loughrans and the Drac Pack and Mavis's friends as they all steadily gathered around them, especially a relieved Dracula when he appeared out of nowhere and joined everyone else in the lobby.

"Oh, Mavy-Wavy!" he breathed a sigh of relief. "You're alright!"

"I'm fine, Dad," she groaned. "And will you please stop calling me that."

What no one realized as they headed toward Mavis and Elisa, one of the zombie bellhops was adjusting a rope that held one of the overhead ceiling chandeliers, but being the clumsy oaf he is, his gangly hands slipped and the rope came loose and allowed the loosened chandelier to fall. Everyone gasped in horror. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as it was only a half second before Frank noticed the chandelier had come lose and begin to fall, so he warned everyone to get out of the way.

But with his supernatural speed and sight, Dracula flew towards his daughter as the chandelier fell, crying, "Mavis, look out!"

Both women looked up. Elisa was able to dodge out of the way, just in time another second later before the chandelier crashed right where Mavis stood, but her father pushed her out of harm's way just in the nick of time.

In the explosive crash of shattered metal and glass, Elisa, Mavis, Johnny, Mavis's friends, the Drac Pack and the Loughrans all shielded their eyes to keep any sharp broken glass from getting into their eyes, then looked at the new disaster in the middle of the lobby and saw Mavis and Elisa were okay.

But Mavis stared at the destroyed chandelier in shock at how it was too close to crush her, but mostly because her father had been crushed saving her life. "DAD!"

"Oh, dear," Linda gasped, as she realized no one saw the vampire. "Poor Dracula."

Everyone grew worried and saddened, but the next moment, a dark ethereal trail of deep blue mist wisped and rose out from the damaged chandelier, causing everyone to gasp as it gradually transformed into Dracula, completely unfazed and unharmed. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Yeah, that's Drac for you," Johnny cheered. "He doesn't let anything faze him, and he's nearly indestructible, even going out into the sun."

Elisa clasped her chest and smiled in relief that he and Mavis were alright, saying, "That was too close for comfort."

But Dracula paid no attention to anyone while he immediately embraced Mavis tenderly. "Mavy, are you okay? Are you hurt, little mouse?"

Mavis roughly loosened herself from Dracula's embrace, getting feud up with his pet names. "I'm fine, Dad, but I'm still mad at you for what you did tonight! Please stop worrying over me and treating me like a little girl! I'm not a little kid anymore so let it go!"

Dracula looked hurt at her ungrateful response as his face turned to a sad frown.

Mavis saw this, and noticed her mother and the Loughrans shoot looks of uncertainty at her ingratitude. Her father recently saved her life and all she did was tell him off. Mavis wished she had taken it back, but its not too late to apologize. "I'm sorry for worrying you, everyone. I just needed some time to think and be away from my dad for a little while. I love you, Dad, but I'm grown up and getting married soon. I was just trying to fit in with Johnny's family, show you all I'm good enough for him and to be part of your family and show you all the same kind of love and respect I have for him."

Everyone looked at each other and genuinely smiled to Mavis.

Melissa came up to Mavis and gently clasped her hands in a warm sisterly gesture. "Oh, Mavis, it's okay, you don't need to try so hard. I know we've only known you a short time, but we do like you and we see how much you love Johnny. You're such a sweet, pretty, and curious girl and so eager to learn, and I've never seen Johnny happier. It's more than good enough for Johnny, and I'm so glad he's found someone like you, even if you are a vampire."

Mavis at first wasn't sure how to respond to this, but she felt a sense of happiness that outdid any slight discomfort she had and thanked Melissa for what she said while she broke out in happy tears and embraced her future sister-in-law.

Meanwhile, Elisa had checked herself over and Dracula even got worried and overbearing with her as well, but she assured him she was fine, even when she clasped at her stomach protectively, to which he momentarily raised an eyebrow. As they listened to Mavis and Melissa talk, Elisa smiled and then elbowed her husband in the ribs and gave him a hard look, but he glared in refusal, to which she and the rest of the Drac Pack aimed glaring frowns of insistence and he caved in.

Dracula walked up to Mavis, who gave him a slight scathing frown, and the Loughrans and looked ashamed as he began to say, "I'm sorry for how I've acted today. It's just Mavy..." she glared at him, "I mean Mavis, is my only daughter and I've always feared for her safety since my beloved Martha died. But her happiness is the most important thing to me now, but I'm still so protective of her. I hope we can try again, and no hard feelings, right?"

The Count had a sheepish smile, then Brett said sneakily as he crossed his arms, "That depends. I believe you also owe us a new football and skateboard."

Dracula cringed, but he knew Brett was right, so he summoned his housekeeping witches and told them to bring and fix the popped football and repair the shattered skateboard. Soon the two items were as good as new and were returned to Brett and Kent, both whom stared at their fixed sports equipment in amazement.

"I am sorry for breaking your stuff," Dracula said sincerely. "Like I said, I'm still protective of my daughter. So I hope this mean we're even."

"Oh, yeah," Kent replied. "We're totally cool."

Johnny's brothers held up their fists to the Vampire Lord, but Dracula was confused, so Elisa did the fist bump for him and smiled proudly at her husband, while Johnny explained what a fist bump means.

"Oh, Daddy!" Mavis said with a proud smile as she suddenly hugged her father, and Dracula gladly returned it as he embraced her and rest his cheek on her head.

"Aw, how sweet," Linda gushed.

"So guys," Frank spoke up. "How about we take a break from games and watch a movie? We got this really sweet TV set up in Johnny's and Mavis's suite a few days ago, and it's the hotel's first ever electronics stuff, and I definitely say you should check it out."

"I guess a movie sounds okay," Mike agreed, while everyone followed Johnny and Mavis to their future suite.

A little later, everyone made themselves comfortable. Johnny microwaved enough popcorn for everybody for the movie Finding Nemo, which seemed appropriate for the occasion. As everyone enjoyed the movie, Elisa and Johnny first had to explain about a place called Australia to Mavis, though Dracula told her he had heard and learned of such things already before his hotel was built.

At the beginning of the movie, Dracula was reminded of Martha's death by a humany movie by the death of Marlin's wife, Coral, and how as fathers they promised to always protect their kids and named them to honor their late wives' memories, and even Mavis was emotionally moved by this when she quietly commented how sad the beginning is.

"It's just like with me and Martha," Dracula whispered sadly at the beginning. "Just like Marlin, I promised on Martha's memory to always protect Mavis."

"Yeah," Mavis agreed. "It's so sad."

A little later when Marlin became overprotective at taking Nemo to school for the first time, this reminded Mavis of Dracula being overprotective of her. "Marlin is so much like my dad," Mavis whispered and Johnny nodded. But her eyes widened as Nemo and his new friends rode upon Mr. Ray and the coral reef they went through. "It's so beautiful, it can't be real."

"It is, Mavis," Johnny whispered. "It's the Great Coral Reef in Australia, and has some of the most awesome and most colorful fish in the world, and we'll go see it some day."

Dracula overheard this and glared at Johnny for suggesting such a thing to take his Mavy-Wavy away again, but the younger couple didn't seem to notice. Elisa did and she whacked Dracula on the shoulder for it.

Shortly after the boat was mistakenly called a 'butt' by Nemo's friends, everyone laughed.

"That's not a butt," Griffin snickered, "Frank and Murray have the biggest butts I know."

Frank and Murray shot the invisible man dirty looks, but he ignored them.

Then everyone got scared and concerned when Nemo got taken by one of the divers. Dracula gasped as they all watched Nemo get trapped in a plastic bag by the diver, as it made him scared to think what could have happened to Mavis if she was taken by humans as a small child.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Elisa tried to comfort him as she cuddled closer to him. "It's just a movie. They'll get Nemo back."

They were quickly won over by Dory and how funny she is when she first appeared on screen.

"Poor Dory," Frank said. "Despite her 'memory loss,' she's pretty funny and very nice."

"Yeah, I like her," Mavis giggled.

"I do too," said Linda, "Even more because she's voiced by Ellen DeGeneres."

"Who's Allan Dee generous?" asked Mavis.

The monsters stared in confusion. Elisa had to quickly explain who she was, a famous TV actress and comedian and told everyone they should watch her show with her someday. As the movie went on, Elisa quietly said to Dracula how Marlin and Dory reminded her of him and Johnny, but unsurprisingly Dracula didn't believe it, or didn't want to.

When Bruce the shark appeared, the monsters got scared, having never seen such a creature before but only having heard of a Great White Shark and not realizing how big they could really get.

"That's a LOT of teeth, even more than I have, maybe even more than all my pups put together," Wayne mumbled.

"What's so dangerous about a Great While Shark, anyway?" Eunice asked. "Bruce seems friendly to not eating fish."

Elisa, Johnny and the other humans explained briefly about sharks as best they could about the power and danger of sharks, described at how they appeared in other movies and infamously known as man-eaters, especially in the movie Jaws.

Kent punched Johnny on the shoulder, teasing, "The scaredy cat here refused to go swimming at the beach for the longest time right after he saw Jaws as a kid."

Kent and Brett laughed, but Elisa scolded, "Quiet!" She understood Johnny's feelings. "I was so scared when I first saw it back in high school, and it still freaks me out."

"If they're that dangerous, I'd protect you from a shark, Johnny," Mavis said comfortingly as she cuddled her human fiancé. "Drain all it's blood before it made you shark food."

"Uh, thanks, Babe," Johnny said, both flattered and grossed out.

"I'd drink the blood of a hundred sharks to keep you safe, my precious wormbun," Dracula announced proudly as he embraced Elisa.

"Aw, thank you, Honey," Elisa gushed. "That's so sweet."

The scene came to the submarine known as the sharks' clubhouse. Mavis's eyes widened and wondered what it was. Mike briefly explained about what a submarine is, a kind of boat that could go underwater.

"Cool!" gasped Pedro. "I never thought that was possible."

"It's like 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea," Dracula said casually, making everyone stare at him. He shrugged. "So I've heard, I read the book."

Everybody went back to watching the movie, though Mavis made a mental note to ask her dad later about this 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea.

When Bruce went crazy at the smell of Dory's blood and went into a feeding frenzy, putting everyone on the edge of their seats even as the submarine started to fall over the edge of the cliff. Watching this scene, Dracula knew he could secretly relate to Bruce since he used to gone on a feeding frenzy at the smell or taste of human blood back in his younger days.

At the dentist's office, which turned out to be the diver's occupation, Elisa and Johnny explained a dentist was a doctor for teeth and made sure teeth remained health.

"I bet you and Drac could be spokes vamps for a toothpaste commercial because you have the prettiest smile I've ever seen," Johnny teased, making Mavis giggle.

"Pfft, I always knew I had to take good care of my fangs," Dracula said as he flashed a smile at Elisa to show them off to her, and it made her giggle.

The Tank Gang appeared one by one, and everyone found them to be funny, though Eunice grumbled, "That blue fish must have some screws loose if she thinks her reflection is her sister."

"They've clearly been in that tank too long, knowing so much dentist stuff," Murray mumbled.

"And that Darla girl is not evil, just careless with her pets and needs better guidance," Wanda said gently, and Wayne frowned at her of 'Look Who's Talking.'

As Dory started singing 'Just Keep Swimming' everyone joined in, except for Dracula as he told them to shut up, but all the monsters got scared at the sight of the Angler Fish.

"That fish has got to be scarier than any of us." Frank trembled.

The rest of the Drac Pack mumbled in agreements.

At the scene of Nemo's 'initiation,' the Drac Pack started joining the chant, annoying Dracula enough that he scolded, "Knock it off, guys!" but then, Dracula asked, "What does Wannohockaloogie mean? I've been to Hawaii, but I've never heard that word before."

Brett overheard him and explained, "It means spit."

"Eww," most of the monsters groaned, and the humans brushed it off as it seemed ironic at how they saw some things in the monster world weird and gross themselves.

At the scene Marlin wanted to ask directions to the silver fish, Linda said the voice actor was somebody called John Ratzenberger and he has done a lot of Pixar movies like Toy Story and Cars, which confused the monsters, but Elisa said those were movies they could see another time.

The movie came to the playful scene with Marlin and Dory bouncing on the heads of jellyfish and make their way through the large swarm, Elisa whispered to Dracula, "That's like you and me and Johnny racing tables, and Marlin rescuing Dory reminds me a lot of how you rescued me and Johnny from your crazy chef."

The vampire seemed annoyed, but she smiled teasingly at him, to which he returned.

Everyone came to like Crush the sea turtle, and Dracula teased Johnny, "That turtle sounds just like you, Johnny boy."

Johnny aimed Dracula a glare of disbelief, but the vampire smiled smugly for his tease.

The movie came to the scene of the seagulls continuously saying, "Mine, Mine, Mine!"

"Why are they saying that?" Pedro asked, confused. "Seagulls don't say that."

"It's supposed to be funny, I guess." Johnny shrugged.

When Nigel crashed into the dentist's office window, everyone flinched in sympathy, though Griffin whispered humorously, "That happened to Drac once."

Dracula shot a cold glare at the invisible man, but he ignored the vampire. The monsters flinched or cried out when the dentist suddenly yanked out another human's tooth and made everyone cover their mouths, including Dracula and Mavis.

"Is that what dentists go around doing to humans' teeth all the time?" Mavis squealed with a fearful flinch as she covered her mouth.

Elisa and Johnny tried to explain while dentists sometimes did that, they'd numb the pain of it, but they don't just go around and pull teeth all of the time and only if it was required like for a bad tooth. Most of the monsters looked unsure whether to believe them, but they trusted their human friends, though Frank joked, "At least Eunice and I can replace our own teeth as we already have detachable parts."

Everyone, including Eunice, shot him irate frowns and Frank shrugged in response.

Everyone started laughing at Dory starting to speak whale and tried to join in, while Mavis also thought the whale was an amazing and beautiful creature, having only seen pictures in books from the library.

The only ones not to join in were Mike, who shook his head in annoyance, and Dracula as he growled, "Shut it, everyone, or I will turn off the movie!"

"Sheesh, what a buzzkill," mumbled Brett, and Dracula glared at him, but he didn't notice.

So everyone resumed silence to continue enjoying the movie, becoming concerned when Marlin and Dory got 'eaten' by the giant blue whale, though Johnny whispered they were fine.

At seeing the green tank, they wondered why it was that way, and Linda absentmindedly said, "Oh, it's fish poop."

They exchanged disgusted groans, even to monsters any form of excrement was gross.

Back in the whale's mouth, the monsters were still grossed out at the huge tongue, but laughed at Dory having fun while Marlin tried to break out, and then cheered as the fish characters finally made it to the Sydney harbor.

Everyone got really quiet as the movie continued. Wanda quietly scolding Darla while she shook the plastic bag with Nemo in it to stop, and Dracula quietly grumbled, "This definitely shows how humans are the real monsters."

Elisa slapped his shoulder, and he faintly said, "Ow!" and quietly scolded him, "We're not all monsters, besides she's just a naïve kid."

It got really emotional at they saw how Marlin was so distraught thinking Nemo was gone forever. Dracula became very teary eyed at the thought of losing his Mavy-Wavy in such a way. Elisa took his hand gently to reassure him and show him Mavis was fine.

Everyone cheered when Nemo and Marlin were finally reunited, but became horrified as the fish became caught in the fishing net to save Dory and the other fish, chanting with them "Keep swimming, keep swimming!" But then, everyone cheered when the fish freed themselves, but grew worried when Nemo seemed hurt. Soft gasps of relief were heard when Nemo stirred and quietly said he didn't hate his dad.

Soon the movie came to its happy ending, and the monsters got all teary eyed, and Dracula had to hug Mavis affectionately since the entire movie reminded him so much of them and what they had gone through together in the last few months after making new human friends and lovers.

As everyone began to leave the room commenting what a great movie it was, Dracula and Mavis dozed off and snuggled with each other quietly on the couch. Mavis resting her head on her father's broad shoulder, and Dracula rested his head on his daughter's head. Johnny and Elisa looked at each other and made smiles of 'aww' as they took out their smartphones to take pictures of this adorable scene.


	15. The Funfair

Shortly after the movie had ended, Dracula slowly stirred from his peaceful nap and found Mavis lightly snoozing on his shoulder. He gently shook her away and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks for saving me from the chandelier, Dad," she said with sincerity.

"Of course, Mavis, you're welcome. I promised to always keep you safe," he said tenderly. "And I'll keep trying to do that and treat you more like a grown up, because I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," she replied, a tearful smile on her face and they hugged one last time.

Everyone left for bed to get some well deserved rest.

The next night, everyone awoke fairly rested. Mavis awoke early for some more bonding time with her future in-laws. She went into Johnny's room and Mavis smiled when she saw him still sleeping wide mouthed and drooling as he snored moderately. She noticed his smartphone on the side table and turned it one to look at the time, and was a bit surprised to find a picture of her and her dad cuddling on the couch from last night, making her smile at such a sweet scene. Mavis gave Johnny's cheek a light kiss, and then his nose, making him stir and gradually awaken as he smacked his lips and grinned with half opened eyes.

"Morning," he moaned.

"Good morning," Mavis greeted, and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Awesome." Johnny groaned happily. He began to make out with Mavis and embraced her, which lasted for ten seconds when he pulled apart. "If your dad walked in on us, he'd get the wrong idea and suck my blood."

"You're right." Mavis sighed, wishing this moment could've lasted forever. "Although, I haven't heard my parents disrupt our sleep with their screams of orgasm. I wonder what they're doing."

* * *

In their private chambers, Dracula was the first to stir awake with Elisa in his embrace. They had another glorious night exploring oral sex and love making, and he had to admit it was growing on him, though he wondered why she was backing away from the more traditional way.

Dracula began giving a sleeping Elisa some light kisses, to which she giggled and opened her eyes to smile lovingly at him. "Good morning, Honey."

"Good morning, Beloved," he greeted with a wide grin. "How about a nice wake up quickie?"

Elisa smiled teasingly at him. "Maybe another time, sweetheart. I'm pretty hungry from last night."

"Aw, c'mon," Dracula whined, as he turned into a bat and pouted at her.

"Drac, no, don't!" Elisa groaned. "Don't give me the pouty bat face." Dracula changed back to normal, still pouting, but Elisa wanted to make her point clear. "I'd love to, but uh, we really shouldn't with company in the castle, our future in-laws even, and seeing how we're pretty loud. Not to mention, we need to cut back on the sex."

"Ehh!" Dracula groaned, watching her get out of bed.

"C'mon, some breakfast should cheer you up," Elisa said as she walked into the closet to get dressed.

* * *

By now, everyone had awoken from their slumber. The Loughrans were shown by one of the guards to the private dinner area where they were to join Johnny, Mavis, Elisa, and Dracula for some first time breakfast as a future family.

As everyone took their seats, Erik, the famed Phantom of the Opera, played an old pipe organ and sang over dramatically for everyone.

 _"Two families, tonight try to be as one, but Drac does not find it fun. All is just too strange, as you see the coming change. True feelings go unsaid, keep silent."_

Everyone shot Erik either confused or annoyed looks as he finished his over dramatic singing.

"Erik, take it down a notch," ordered Dracula. "And try to play something happier, more upbeat."

If Erik had listened to him, he didn't show he listened.

"Welcome, welcome," Dracula said to everyone, then took his place at the head of the table with Elisa to his right, and Johnny and Mavis to his left.

The zombie and gargoyle waiters brought an assortment of both usual monster foods and human foods for breakfast; moose nose omelets, worm pancakes, lucky maggots cereal, scream cheese bagels, mouse jelly, regular eggs mixed with vegetable product or ham or cheese, slices of toast smeared with either butter or jam, tea, fruit juices, yogurt, sausage, waffles and regular pancakes.

Kent browsed on his phone for an App to tell him of things to do in the nearby village, or anywhere else for that matter, just to do something outside of the hotel, even though how freakishly cool it was. Somehow, it didn't seem all that cool without seeing more monsters Johnny had talked about.

Finally, something came up and he smiled excitedly, "Hey everybody, look what I just found. It looks like there's a fair in town this week. What do you say we all go?"

Most of the humans shouted cheers and their affirmatives, even Mavis got excited and curious about a fair, but Dracula grew confused and concerned about more unfamiliar humany stuff.

"That's sounds like so much fun!" Mavis exclaimed. "Can we go, Dad, please?"

But Dracula gave her a look of uncertainty. "I don't know, Mavis, surely we can still find plenty of fun things to do here at home, wouldn't we, Pumpkin?"

"Aww, c'mon, Dad," she whined and turned into a bat to give him a familiar cute pout.

"Oh, no, no, no, Mavis!" Dracula groaned. "C'mon, not again, not the pouty bat face! You know, I can't resist the pouty bat face!"

Seeing Mavis give her classic 'pouty bat face' to her father, Linda and Melissa went 'aww' while the men chuckled amusingly at how cute it looked, and just knew Mavis had to be 'Daddy's Little Girl.'

Mavis changed back to normal with a big smile of amusement and hopeful eagerness when her stepmother intervened.

"C'mon, Darling, it'll be fun," said Elisa. "It's just like the amusement park we went to on our honeymoon, only the town's fair happens once a year instead of being year round like Terra Park is. What do you say?"

Dracula still seemed unsure, but said he'd think about it.

Shortly afterword, Dracula's family and their future in-laws had breakfast together. Johnny told their friends, the Drac Pack and Mavis's friends, about the funfair and thought they would be excited for it too. Although they were interested and did find the idea of going interesting, like Dracula, they were also unsure about it.

"I remember hearing about such things back when Mavis was still a kid," Wayne said. "Right before Wanda had our first littler, I just watched it from the shadows like under the buildings or behind the walls. And with so many humans there doing a lot of strange things, I was sure getting closer was a bad idea."

"I remember Drac showing slides about these 'fun' fairs, certain it was plans to entrap monsters and destroy us, like scooping our brains out," Pedro added. "I didn't want anyone scooping my brains out, man."

"Should I worry about my head being used to hold candy or put on a shelf so water is squirted into my mouth?" Hank asked nervously.

Johnny, Elisa, and the Loughrans couldn't help but laugh at all this nonsense, which seemed to offend the monsters.

"Guys, you have nothing to worry about, you know the townspeople love you out there and will be thrilled you'd all attend the fair," assured Elisa. "It's all harmless games and lots of rides, and I remember going before my mom died and infrequently when my dad was away. We'll show you all the best things to do, so let's go."

There was no changing Elisa's or Johnny's mind, and along with Mavis, they had to push everyone, including Dracula, out of the hotel to go to the town's funfair. They all got into two hearses to take them into town, Mavis rode with Johnny and his family, while Elisa drove the hearse with Dracula and the Drac Pack.

The two hearses arrived in the village, but drove through the narrow main road to the outskirts just a ways past the Bats in the Belfry Inn, and what the monsters saw made them once again go googly eyed with amazement at what the humans had done in the last century. In a wide open field, various colorful rides and open stands for games and food could be seen, and the rides lit up in the night as they flashed and danced in strange patterns.

The ticket booth operator gawked at the new arrivals in awe when they came up to get admission into the fun, though the operator was all too pleased to let them in for free, though the Loughrans and Elisa insisted they pay their way in.

Everyone made their way into the park and all the monsters were completely mesmerized by everything they saw and even the unfamiliar yet enticing smells of fair foods, and even Dracula had to admit it was very much like Terra Park from his and Elisa's honeymoon, if larger and closer to home.

Some of the rides included a swinging pendulum in the shape of a dragon headed boat, a familiar tiltawhirl, a drop tower, and many other rides such as the Ferris wheel, the tunnel of love, a merry-go-round, a roller coaster, a giant slide, bumper cars, the tea cup ride, and different kinds of activities for the whole family.

Everyone decided to split into two groups and meet up again for a late lunch; Mavis left with Johnny and her friends to the Loughrans for some more bonding, and Elisa joined up with Dracula and his friends, though unsurprisingly Dracula wanted to spend time with his Mavy-Wavy.

The Drac Pack began with riding the roller coaster, getting excited about it after hearing from Elisa and Dracula about how fast and fun the one at Terra Park was on their honeymoon. Through the dizzying rapid turns and stomach churning rises and falls on the roller coaster, the entire Drac Pack screamed like little girls. Dracula, not so much, as he gave a 'wheee' like a little boy and Elisa laughed hysterically through her own occasional screams.

While the Drac Pack went on their first roller coaster, Johnny and Mavis her friends went on the dragon headed swinging boat ride. Mavis giggled like an excitable little girl as she put her hands in the air like everyone else did, feeling like she was on her old swing back in her secret garden at home. A few minutes later, they all went on the tiltawhirl ride, and while Johnny's brothers looked like they might puke from how dizzy they felt and would stumble about a bit, Johnny shook it off and laughed with Mavis like little kids having the time of their lives.

Shortly afterward, the Drac Pack were lead by Elisa to the bumper cars, which unsurprisingly confused the monsters until they witnessed how they worked. It took most of the Drac Pack a few tries to get the hang of the bumper cars; Frank tightly squeezed into his own car, but they couldn't help laughing at the fun they were having, except for Dracula, who was less than thrilled at being constantly rammed into by his wife, friends, or other humans and he returned it with a glare. Although at one time Dracula purposely bumped hard into Elisa and gave her a raspberry, but she returned it with her own harder bump and bigger raspberry, making their friends groan or laugh at their childish antics.

Johnny and Mavis had some fun going down some large slides, just like Dracula and Elisa did on their honeymoon, while they and the rest of the Drac Pack went on the tea cups, Frank spun his a little too hard to make his head fly off and land on a couple of startled older humans and all he could do was smile awkwardly until his body came for his head and reattached it.

The Loughran siblings rode the drop tower. Mavis laughed while Johnny screamed louder then a little girl, which his brothers teased him about for a while until Mavis told them, nicely but firmly, to stop it. In the meantime, the Drac Pack rode a Ferris wheel-like ride called an Enterprise, which confused the monsters why it was called that, and Elisa tried to explain about something called Star Trek, but that only confused them further, yet they all had fun on the ride anyway, Dracula had fun the most because of Elisa sitting on his lap while he held her and he smiled the whole time.

As it got a bit later in the night, everyone was feeling very peckish and met up at the picnic area of the funfair as agreed earlier, though the Drac Pack and Mavis's friends felt like they were having the best times of their immortal lives and this was the best time they'd had in a very long time. Everyone got something to eat from different concession stands; Wayne had a jumbo hot dog with mustard and sauerkraut. Kent, Brett, Murray and Pedro had pizza. Blobby and Wendy had deep fried Twinkies and milkshakes. Griffin had cheese fries. Hank and Frank had two large double cheeseburgers. Mike, Linda and Melissa had sub sandwiches. They all sat down at tables close to each other to enjoy their late dinner, except for Dracula and Elisa because she ordered their meal and they had to wait, but then Dracula noticed something that made his heart drop to his stomach.

"Wait a minute, where are Mavis and Johnny?" he asked, a slight gasp escaped his lips.

"Oh, the lovebirds decided to go through the Tunnel of Love before joining us, they probably want to make out in private," Linda replied naively.

But Dracula grew more concerned by the name of this 'Tunnel of Love.' He had a dark expression on his face as his fatherly overprotectiveness developed and he squeezed his blood substitute flavored cherry punch cup so hard he destroyed it and punch splattered everywhere, earning him grumbles from his future in-laws and friends. "Not before they're married," he growled, and turned into a bat and flew off to find them.

"Drac, wait, it's not what you think," Elisa called, starting to chase after him, but he wasn't listening and he searched the park with his clairvoyance powers and spotted them going into this 'Tunnel of Making Love' in a giant swan shaped gondola.

The vampire landed at the gate to the ride and changed back to his normal form with a dark scowl on his face, just as the young couple disappeared into the black tunnel, and he barely noticed a panting Elisa join him.

"Drac, it's just an innocent ride, nothing's going to happen," she tried to reassure him between pants.

"It's a 'tunnel of love,'" he said with a clear disapproving growl. "Johnny's a good kid, but I won't let him dishonor Mavis before their wedding, otherwise it's feeding time, baby."

Elisa rolled her eyes, groaning, "I thought we'd been through this already, but if you're that eager to 'keep an eye' on them, let's go."

At first, Dracula wanted to go into the dark ride alone, but the ride attendant told him it was strictly for couples only. While Dracula took a firm stance and acted intimidating and scary, the attendant wouldn't make an exception for the rule. Besides, there was a part of Dracula was actually glad Elisa was there with him to keep an eye on his innocent baby girl.

Believing they were at last alone in the black tunnel, with nothing but cheesy if sweet romantic scene and romantic scenes from famous movies to see as they drifted by them, Johnny looked over at his beautiful vampire sweetheart, asking, "Are you having fun, Mavis?"

Mavis smiled very romantically to him, replying, "Oh yes, Johnny, I've been having such a blast here at the funfair, it's so amazing. I think I'm starting to get why it's called a funfair, but why is this ride called the Tunnel of Love?"

"Well, uh..." Johnny said, unsure of how to explain. "I guess back then, when it was very inappropriate for couples to show affection in public, a ride like this gave them a chance to get close. It could be romantic, like this one, sometimes scary, so the couple can hold each other close and start making out, without having sex. But these days it's still nice to just be alone with the one you love, and to get close, be alone in the dark."

His tone got a little seductive as he spoke and coyly, as though to demonstrate what he meant for Mavis, placed an arm around her slender shoulders and brought her closer and stared into her eyes in the faint lighting of the dark ride. She got the message loud and clear and snuggled close to him as they smiled to each other. Their faces slowly got closer as their eyes closed, and they shared a loving and deeply intimate kiss, to which Mavis deepened further as she slipped her tongue into Johnny's mouth and he nearly swallowed it as he did the same with his own tongue, and gently wrapped his other arm around her slender waist to bring Mavis closer to his body.

Their fierce making out may have lasted a few long but gloriously intense moments, when Johnny felt himself getting very hot under the collar when a boner pressed against the inside of his pants, while Mavis felt herself feeling a hunger for more as her underwear became wet and damp, feeling the urge to gyrate her hips into his own. They began panting heavily through their noses. Mavis's hand suddenly made its way under Johnny's shirt and began to pull it up, but Johnny suddenly broke from their intense kiss with a gasp and flustered red shade in his face, and a trail of saliva connecting to their lips, while Mavis looked disappointed and confused.

Not far behind in the next gondola with his enhanced vampire vision, Dracula saw what had almost happened, and it boiled his blood to a high degree as his protective instincts rose up and he aimed a dangerous scowl at the young couple.

Johnny gently told his vampire girlfriend, "As awesomely great a kisser you are, Babe, something tells me we should slow down a notch."

"Okay," Mavis moaned, and snuggled close to him to enjoy the ride.

"Besides," Johnny continued in a quiet seductive and romantic tone. "Imagine how much more special it will be after we're married."

"Oh, Johnny, you're such a romantic," Mavis giggled, and she began kissing him again as he resumed making out with her.

However, what Johnny didn't mention to her was he got this nervous feeling Dracula would kill him, figuratively and literally, and suck out all of his blood if they got too intimate before they were properly married, considering how old fashion and traditional Dracula could be, as well as how overprotective of Mavis he was. Even if Dracula did see them do something like this, Johnny knew somehow Dracula would know, whether or not Dracula read his mind or hypnotized him into telling the truth, as long as he wore his contact lenses he was fine.

Right behind them in the next gondola, Dracula glowered furiously as he focused his senses on Mavis and Johnny, ready to jump in between them if they went too far. Right next to him, Elisa tried to keep him calm as she tried to explain what the dark Tunnel of Love ride really was, but he hardly listened to her.

As they passed by a scene of a couple walking hand in hand in a pastel colored park background that glowed with otherworldly colors, Elisa snuggled closer to him as she finished saying, "...so you have nothing to worry about, they were just getting romantic, like we are now."

But Dracula continued to narrow his eyes at the scenes that passed by as their swan shaped gondola sailed by them. "I don't know, Elisa, all this humany lovey-dovey stuff looks too weird to me. And I heard them talking, they wanted to get kinky before they're even married, and I can't allow that."

"Did they?" Elisa asked, getting worried her husband was going to get bat crazy and overprotective of Mavis again, but at the same time shocked that Mavis and Johnny almost crossed the line.

Dracula froze and lost some of his tenseness from his shoulders. "Well, Johnny stopped and said he just wants to snuggle." Some of the tenseness returned as he continued, "But I know he still has it on his mind, a boy that age always do."

Elisa used all her strength to force Dracula to sit down and to face her as she reasoned with him, "But he would never force himself on Mavis that way, nor intentionally hurt you that way, you know that. They're just going to enjoy the ride, like we should."

She snuggled closer to his chest as she could still feel the tenseness and need to jump to the next boat and get between the younger couple. But to try and relax him, Elisa began gently massaging at his muscular chest in wide circles as she also began kissing and licking at Dracula's long neck with some teasing nips.

"Elisa..." Dracula groaned, either annoyance or ardor, he didn't know which. "Not now-ohhh. Ohh, that's nice."

Her nipping on his neck continued as her teasing kisses and licking went to his chin and cheeks, and he began to wrap his arms around her to embrace her, yet he tried to resist while he groaned through his lust, "Elisa, I have to... ohh, I like that... I mean, I have to... not let Mavis and Johnny... mmm, ohh that's nice... again..."

Elisa knew what he wanted to do as an overprotective father, but she also knew what he liked and how to distract him as her own lust overtook her. She strattled herself in his lap as she unzipped his pants, his manhood shot upward, and he lifted her skirt to remove her underwear and expose her womanhood, covering each other in wet kisses.

Dracula gave in to his wanting lust, his eyes began to glow laser red, and he grabbed hold of Elisa's waist as she positioned herself in his lap and their bodies connected when his long and hardened dick entered into her pussy.

They released blissful loud moaning as Elisa began pumping her hips up and down over his prick. Moving onto the floor of the gondola so to make sure she was on top, Dracula began to thrust up into his wife. Johnny and Mavis briefly glimpsed behind their gondola to the one behind them, wondering who it was because it sounded so familiar, but they couldn't see because it was dark so they shrugged it off and resumed their kissing.

Dracula and Elisa quickly got lost in the own world again, the flames of desire and ecstasy completely dominated them to their very core, their rhythm so strong they rocked the boat so hard it nearly turned over. It went on for the rest of the ride as they lost track of everything, until they finally cried out in their glorious peak. Elisa collapsed onto his chest and Dracula caught hold of her.

They stared into each other's eyes while they steadily caught their breath, but just as they leaned in for another kiss, they froze when there came a loud cry of, "Holy Rabies!"

"Oh my God! Not again!" Johnny gasped as he tried to cover his eyes.

Mavis, Johnny, and the ride attendant at the end of the Tunnel of Love ride could only stare on at the lovers with awkward shocked looks, while Dracula and Elisa tried to separate, pull up their pants and skirt to cover their dignity, and straighten out their clothes embarrassed.

"Oh, Dad, even here?" Mavis groaned.

The ride attendant gave her an amused and knowing smile as he asked, "You know these love making folks, Miss?"

But Mavis shot an embarrassed angry look as she exclaimed loudly, "I've never seen either of them before in my life!"

"Mavis..." Dracula gasped with some hurt as he straightened out his tie and cape while Elisa blushed.

A lot of people in line for the Tunnel of Love ride, mostly couples of various ages, all stared on in a mix of amusement and awkwardness, and for some older couples disgusted and outraged, and yet so many of them couldn't help but laugh about what they saw and take pictures of the scene with their digital phone cameras to preserve the memory. Fair security had been called, and after they told the uptight and stone faced humans what had happened, not without a lot of blushing and nervous laughter, they were let off with a warning, mostly with Dracula being a celebrity.

Soon all four of them made their way back to the picnic tables, with Mavis in a foul mood of annoyance, embarrassment, and anger towards her still overprotective father. Johnny had a feeling of equal embarrassment for Elisa, and for once didn't want to speak with her about what she and Dracula had done, which worried the usually well-meaning and independent Elisa since Johnny gave her the silent treatment instead of being a chatterbox.

After a moment of silence, Mavis fumed out at her father, "How could you, Dad! What the hell were you thinking back there! Were you spying on us? Why did you even follow us, don't you trust me?!"

Dracula scowled at Mavis as he shouted heatedly back at her, "Me? Don't accuse me, young lady, you and your hormone crazed 'fiancé' are the ones who wanted to get kinky crazy in that lovey-dovey tunnel ride! I saw what you two almost did in there!"

Mavis yelled back at her father, "US?! We didn't do anything! You're delusional, Dad, and worst, you don't trust me and Johnny to be alone! Besides, we're not the ones who came out of the Tunnel of Love having sex in front of dozens of people! They took pictures of you two, and will probably post them online to show off to the world how I have kinky parents who have sex in public!"

Johnny felt his spine tingle that his worst fear in the Tunnel of Love nearly coming true and was certain Dracula would lash out at him now and drink his blood dry, but to his relief Dracula and Elisa blushed in embarrassment instead.

Finally, Elisa gathered her senses, snapping defensively, "I'm sorry, Mavis, I know we went too far back there, but your dad got the wrong idea about what kind of ride the Tunnel of Love is, and I was just trying to distract him so he wouldn't ruin your time with Johnny. But, you two can't cross the line of wanting sex yet, you almost done it."

"Huh?!" Dracula gasped, utterly speechless by what Elisa just said, unsure of what to say or how to feel as he became so bewildered with shock.

Looking smug, Mavis retorted in a teasing tone, "That isn't what a Tunnel of Love is for, Dad, it's just for snuggling and harmless making out, not for 'making love.' Johnny told me that, but you had to find out the embarrassing way, and turned it into a 'Tunnel of Making Love,' huh? _You_ did exactly what you feared Johnny and I were going to do."

"Enough! Let's never speak of this again!" Dracula hollered, face turning red and cutting her off.

They two couples arrived back at the picnic tables again, with a thick silence between them.

"There you all are," Linda spoke up upon seeing them. "Where have you all been?"

But all four of them were too embarrassed or too cross to say anything, yet an observant Griffin seemed to quickly catch on, saying wily, "I'm guessing Drac almost ruined Mavis's time with Johnny again in that Tunnel of Love, and it really was a Tunnel of Looove for Drac and Ellie. Are you two trying to set a personal record or something?"

Everyone's eyes widened at what Griffin said, not sure what to think but catching on to what might have happened while Elisa and Dracula blushed. Elisa blushed a brighter pink, and Dracula's deepened to a near fuchsia as bright as the coverings on his queen sized bed at the hotel.

A long awkward silence followed.

Again, Elisa gathered her wits and wanted to try and deflate and lighten the tension in the air, so thick she was certain it could be cut with a knife, she suggested, "Why don't we all have that nice late lunch we're meant to have earlier, okay?"

It was agreed by her three companions that food would be nice, along with an unspoken agreement between everyone to never mention this incident again in the near future. Mavis sat with the Loughrans again, signaling that she wanted to be far from her father as possible, which seemed to hurt Dracula's feelings but he also wanted her to understand she wasn't ready for intimacy with Johnny.

But Elisa tried to cheer him up as she brought them the readied chicken tenders to share. Dracula was wary of eating more strange human foods, but Elisa graciously added his blood substitute for him to make him feel comfortable.

Johnny got him and Mavis a classic pizza to eat. Since Mavis was intrigued and curious to what it was, Johnny told her, "It's pizza, Mavis, one of the most awesome foods in the world. It's Italian in origin, but there's really all kinds of different pizza."

"There's more that one kind?" Mavis gasped in her ever sense of wonder. "And this one looks wonderful to eat."

"Go ahead, try it, Mavis," Johnny encouraged with a smile.

Mavis took a piece of still hot sizzling pizza, but Dracula became concerned and suddenly stopped her with a held up hand.

"Wait, Mavy, Italian?" He gave Johnny a momentary glare as he said warily, "You haven't forgotten about our allergy, have you, Jonathan? I'm still not sure about all your weird human foods."

But Johnny calmly reassured him, "Relax, I asked the vendor to triple check and I can tell you with 100% confidence there's absolutely no garlic on this pizza."

Elisa gave him a reassuring smile as well, while Mavis shot her dad a hard frown to trust her and to lighten up. She took her first bite of pizza, with Dracula watching as he chewed his lower lip nervously, but looked on in awe when he saw Mavis's eyes light up at how the pizza tasted, and his heart calmly ceased the rapid beatings to resume its normal beatings.

Mavis had fallen in love with pizza, and voiced her eagerness to try different kinds Johnny mentioned in the future. Dracula became curious about the pizza and he was given a slice, and indeed he too liked it a lot. More pizza was brought for the young couple, and they shared it with the Loughrans and the monsters since they never tried pizza before, except Murray and Pedro already tried it, and everyone enjoyed themselves as the pizza was shared. For a short while, everyone chatted or talked about little and trivial things and shared some laughs during their lunch. Finally, after everyone felt rested and full, the extended family resumed back to trying out the rides.

Then, Dracula tried to invite Mavis to go on a ride with him as a way to make up for his behavior earlier, but she was still very peeved with him and refused, especially since he seemed to invite her to go on a bus ride for little kids, which to her meant her dad still saw her and treated her like a little girl again, no matter how old she got.

"Aw, c'mon, Mavis, just one ride," he pleaded to her as he took her hand and practically dragged her to the kiddie ride while she groaned to voice her chagrin.

Dracula smiled like a kid himself as they waited in line, while Mavis crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her father as her thoughts fumed in her mind. She then heard cries from another different nearby attraction and she noticed other humans, kids and adult alike, going into a very colorful and zany looking funhouse. She glimpsed at her father for a moment, seeing he was too occupied waiting in line, so she smiled sneakily and quickly made her way to the funhouse which recently caught her eye.

The next moment, Dracula turned to ask Mavis something but realized she was gone. "Mavis? Mavis!" he gasped worriedly when he saw that she was gone. Without using his clairvoyance ability, he spotted her entering a strange and frightful looking human buildings from which he heard cries and screams of terror from within.

"Mavis!" Dracula cried in horror and fear as he swiftly raced over to the funhouse to 'rescue' his only daughter, from a possibly dangerous fate. "Mavis!" he cried out as he entered a whole other world that was far too strange and surreal to him as he looked around, eyes widened and gawked in uncertain shock.

All around him were distorted and crooked mirrors and only a few normal and smooth looking ones, human children and some adults looked into them and laughed or gawked with amused awe at how ridiculous and oddly wavy and bendy they looked, though due to being a vampire, Dracula had no reflection in any of them.

"Mavis!" Dracula called out, not seeing her anywhere, making his worry and concern rise further.

Then he heard her innocent musical laughter when he saw her following some human kids as they all gazed at their reflections, making them look like their heads had gotten bigger and bulbous like hot air balloons. He smiled in relief and he made his way to them as they all walked away and deeper into the fun house.

"Mavy!" he called out as he tried to keep an eye on the children and Mavis, but he unexpectedly bumped into a clear window, his face looking squished.

Dracula pulled himself away from the window with a squelching sound and shook it off as he rubbed his head, and left behind a big smear shaped like his squished face. He scowled as he felt his way between the windows in the Hall of Mirrors and when he felt nothing but air he made his way through again trying to keep an eye on his wayward daughter and the kids she giggled with, but he bumped into another badly smeared window. Dracula did this a couple more times when he saw humans walking through and trying to make their way through the weird mirror maze and laughed, whether at him or at their distorted and weird wavy reflections he didn't care.

"Mavis, come back!" he called out again as he finally found what he thought was the way out of the Hall of Mirrors, but instead of going back outside he saw more of the surreal and weird world before him while more humans laughed and made their way through the seemingly endless maze of weird whimsy.

It was a world with only a weird bridge that went down and zigzagged across to the far end of the fun house, and in several places it looked wrong. Mavis wasn't too far away when he saw her walking over the bridge that shifting back and forth like it was about to break. He got so worried and became certain she was going to get hurt, he began to go after her again.

"Mavy..." he began to call out again, but suddenly a strong gust of wind blew up from somewhere below when he stepped onto a big vent and blew his long elegant cape straight up in the air, and it was gone as sudden as it appeared and dropped over his head.

Some human children behind his laughed loudly as another said with fun sarcasm, "No capes." Imitating Edna Mode from The Incredibles.

Dracula flowed his cape off and back behind him with some blue mist and aimed the giggling kids an annoyed glare, grumbling, "Ha, ha, real funny." He made a graceful jump over the big air vent, and made his way down the zigzagging bridge, while the kids behind him laughed as they jumped up and down on the air vent to make the compressed air blow, while Dracula watched his daughter laughing as Mavis stumbled on the rocking and shifting bridge. She was off that part of the maze while Dracula came to the floor that was shaking and vibrating, making him loose his footing as he tried to cross it, causing him to shake up and down as his teeth made an "Eyii-eyiii-eyiii" sound.

The vibrating finally ceased to an end, his eyes rolling in circles from dizziness, but he quickly shook it away and resumed his chase. The vampire almost lost his footing when he stepped onto a net and yelped as he stumbled back and forth. He struggled to get to the other side as he tried to stand up, but had to struggle to climb half the time and finally made it to the other side of the net.

Dracula didn't notice Mavis had just made it across a coral reef of some kind and went to a large spinning Barrel of Fun, and he ran back and forth and further down the bridge and stopped short of the coral reef, curtain Mavis must have fallen and sunk in. "Mavis!" he cried out as he steeled himself to dive into the reef, but he struck his head on a solid transparent plastic surface and he cried, "OW!" And this made the kids and some adults laugh at him. He rubbed his sore head, grumbling, "Stupid human tricks." He got up and saw her, to his relief, on the other side of a big spinning hollow wheel, a Barrel of Fun.

"Mavis, my sweet fang, wait! Come back!" he cried out again, but she either ignored him or didn't hear him.

Dracula stepped into the spinning Barrel of Fun, but he lost his footing and stumbled inside, just as some other humans inside it were, but they seemed to learn to get keep it and made their way out of the giant wheel, while Dracula seemed like he was tumbling around for a minute like he was in a clothes dryer. He tumbled out, his eyes rolled about in a dizzying way as he moaned faintly, and he shook it off when he noticed Mavis slide down a big red tunnel, similar to ones he saw at the water park with Elisa on their honeymoon.

"Mavis, no!" he shouted, reaching out to her, but she disappeared down the tunnel laughing with glee.

Dracula ran toward the tunnel and cut in front of some protesting children, but ignored them as he flew down the tunnel as a bat, much like he did at the water park, calling Mavis's name, and moments before emerging from the exit down below, he resumed his true form and slid for a few seconds and flopped onto an inflated mattress, where Mavis was just climbing off and walking to an awaiting Elisa. When mother and daughter noticed Dracula crawl his way to them, everyone around them started laughing, but Mavis groaned and rolled her eyes as she slapped her palm to her face.

"Mavis, why'd you run off from me like that?" he scolded her like a child. "Don't ever do that again! Do you know what I went through in that topsy-turvy, wacky, deadly, humany, trick-filled death trap?"

"You're the one who followed me, Dad," Mavis snapped. "You weren't listening that I didn't want to go on that kiddie ride you took me to, which was clearly for five year olds, and I'm not a five year old anymore! I haven't been five for the last 113 years!"

Dracula got off the inflatable mattress that cushioned his and other humans' fall from the tunnel slide, but not without plopping onto the hard ground before he swiftly got up and tried to regain some dignity as he straightened out his clothes.

He was about to argue back with Mavis again, but Elisa intervened, "That's enough, you two! Now let's calm down and sort this out, we don't need to ruin any more of our fun time together."

"Fun?" Dracula repeated, nearly aghast. "You call that place, that house of terror, fun?"

Elisa rolled her eyes as she tried to reason with her vampire husband, "Drac, that 'House of Terror' is a fun house, an attraction filled with gags and interactive stuff. I think you could've gotten through it easily as a bat, but you didn't, you must've had some fun in there, or you would've if you weren't being all worried and protective of Mavis again."

Dracula was about to argue back, but remained silent as he thought about what Elisa told him. Yes he was okay, and so was Mavis. But still, she shouldn't have wandered off like that from him, as he just wanted to go on a ride or two with her.

"And further more," Elisa continued with some disappointment in her voice, "if you keep letting this kind of behavior of Mavis control you and you keep meddling in her life even with the simplest things, you might as well leave the fair now, and we'll meet you back at the hotel later."

Dracula's face dropped, as did his heart at Elisa's harsh and cold words as his wife and daughter started to walk away, he pleaded, "But Elisa, Ellie-Wellie, I was just..."

All of a sudden, they heard screaming not too far off. Their heads turned in the direction of the fun fair's giant Ferris Wheel. They raced to the Ferris Wheel where the screaming was coming from, where a crowd was gathering and looked up high to a jaw dropping and frightful sight.

A child, a little boy about five years old was hanging precariously outside one of the rotating seats of the ride, and a woman who had to be his mother was screaming in fear. Dracula and his extended family and friends watched, struck with concern and fear for the little boy's recklessness and the woman screaming for her son to come back.

Something then rose inside of Mavis, the need to rescue him, as she bravely announced to everyone, "I'm going to help them! I got this!" She turned into a little black bat and flew up to the stranded Ferris Wheel, and Dracula was about to fly after her as his fear of Mavis rose strongly for her safety as well.

But Frank and Elisa noticed this and knew what he was thinking, and they held him back by the shoulders.

"Wait, security should handle this," said Elisa. "Trust her, and let's see what she does."

Dracula was unsure of this, but he watched his daughter go into action, though ever fiber of his being shouted at him to go after her.

Mavis flew up to the hanging boy and his screaming mother, a strange instinct within her as she flew closer and saw the boy actually trying to climb down the Ferris Wheel like he was on the monkey bars at a playground. His mother was yelling and screaming hysterically and babbling unintelligibly about something, though Mavis heard her shout something like 'get back here' or 'watch out' or 'where did that thing come from' and that was it.

"Hang on,, Ma'am, I'm here to help!" Mavis tried to reassure her, but the mother continued to scream and shout like her very life was in danger, so Mavis was unsure of the woman even heard her.

"Help my mommy!" the little boy shouted. "I'm trying to get help for my mommy, Miss Bat!"

Mavis was confused at the little boy, so she got closer look at the passenger chair the mother still sat in and her eyes widened; a not so very big snake was in the chair with the woman. It was a Long-nose Adder, and while it's venom wasn't very strong like that of a spitting cobra or the Australian Fierce Snake, it was still dangerous.

"Mommy's really afraid of snakes, she hates 'em, but I think they're cool! But mommy says its poisonous!" the boy said happily and then fearfully, and made Mavis give a smile.

"Me, too. And they taste good," she said, making the little boy smile though he didn't understand what she meant. "But let's get you down first, I don't think your mommy wants you to get hurt."

She took the boy by the scruff of his shirt and steadily but swiftly flew the little boy down to the ground and only then did the screaming woman notice a bat flying with her little son did she for a moment become silent, not knowing what to think, but she resumed screaming upon remembering the snake.

The gathered crowd of humans cheered as Mavis set the little boy safely on the ground, her loved ones, even her father as he smiled for her and his heart rose with pride, cheered along, but Mavis didn't stay long to revel in the praise as she flew back up to help the woman while security arrived.

"Get her down!" one of the security officers ordered the ride operator, having stopped the ride earlier for fear of the little boy dropping and getting hurt, or worse.

As the woman continued to scream, she leaned back precariously in the seat, while her uninvited guest hissed in intimidation and dangerously curled into an 'S' position to strike. Once or twice it came closer to striking the woman, causing her to scream and sob hysterically.

Just as the snake prepared for another, and this time possible fatal strike, a young female voice interrupted, "Hey, scaly, leave her alone!"

The snake looked at a talking black bat with blue eyes and hissed at her in response, and was set to strike the bat this time, but Mavis was faster and she sank her fangs into the snake's neck.

The next thing the woman knew, a young girl with short black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and in a black dress appeared next to her in a puff of blue mist and there came a faint sucking sound. The snake seemed to struggle for a few moments, until it went limp. Mavis sucked up the snake's body and tail like she would do to spaghetti noodles and gulped it down softly while the woman gawked at her like she had three heads. Despite the snake's venom, vampires are immune to venom.

The ride began to rotate while Mavis grinned, "Mmm, I forgot how much I like these." She glanced at the woman and gave her the best polite and friendly smile to show she wasn't some kind of stranger, "Hello, my name's Mavis Dracula, what's yours?"

The woman didn't move but stared at Mavis for a moment, until she remembered how to speak, "Uhhh… Judith."

Johnny had shown Mavis a way humans greeted each other on their travels to Hawaii, and it still intrigued her how such a simple thing worked.

"My baby..."

"He's okay, he's on the ground. How are you feeling, Judith?"

"I-I... think so. I don't know how that snake got in here," she panted, close to hyperventilation. "Those things scare me."

"Well, you're okay now," Mavis reassured Judith as she smiled and gently patted her on the shoulder.

Their seat arrived back in front of the ramp and Mavis helped Judith out with help from the security guards while the crowd continued to cheer for her heroics.

After telling security what had happened and Judith was reunited with her young son, a lot of people from the crowd wanted Mavis's autograph or a picture with her, and both teens and children became eager for a picture when she told them her name since everyone knew of Dracula not just from town, but from the TV news a short while ago about how he caught a serial rapist.

"That was so awesome, Mavis!" Johnny cheered for her as he embraced her and gave her a quick but passionate kiss.

"You're a hero!" cheered Wendy.

"I was so worried about that little, boy," said Linda. "But it's such a relief you were there, Mavis."

"Yes, it was," Mike said in his usual happy monotone voice, smiling proudly at his future daughter-in-law.

As everyone else gave their cheers for her, the woman and the little boy came up to them before joining with the security guards to be looked over, the little boy squeezed her in a hug, "Thanks for saving my mommy from the snake. It's too bad you had to eat it, but that was cool too."

"Aww, thank you," Mavis gushed with a warmed heart.

"Thank you for saving me," Judith said, having lost her weirdness over her eating the snake. "It's going to take a little while for this to sink in, especially when it's the daughter of Count Dracula who saved me."

"Can we take a picture?" the little boy asked. "Please?"

Mavis couldn't say no and took a picture with the mother and her child, and the little boy even wanted a picture with Dracula and Mavis together.

Then, Elisa hugged Mavis while saying, "I'm so proud of you, honey."

Dracula even said he couldn't have been more proud, and he promised to try and back off to let Mavis live her life and he trusted her, but Mavis only raised an uncertain eyebrow at him.

As they all began to walk together, Elisa felt her iPhone vibrate and checked it. It was a text from Wanda with good news that she was pregnant.

"Wanda's pregnant, too?" Elisa was baffled by this unexpected news. "But how?"

Elisa texted her friend back, saying that was great news and asking about how could it happen when the test said negative. Wanda texted back she had been showing all the signs after returning to her home in the cave before she took a second pregnancy test. Elisa raised an eyebrow at this since both she and Wanda took separate pregnancy tests a few weeks ago, and Wanda's had come up negative.

So Elisa texted back to Wanda about her earlier visit to the hotel, how she and the female werewolf took pregnancy tests, and about how she might be pregnant while Wanda's came up negative. But Wanda texted her back there might have been a mistake or a mix up with the pregnancy tests earlier. Wanda had taken another pregnancy test since she told her husband to tell him how she had been throwing up a lot and experiencing mood swings.

It was there that Elisa remembered the mess in the bathroom that day, and it hit her like a bolt of lightning. Both hers and Wanda's urine samples had gotten mixed up, and it was really Wanda who has been pregnant this whole time, which meant Elisa was never pregnant at all. Saddened and disappointed, Elisa tried to come to terms with what she recently learned, but texted Wanda one last time to tell her congratulations.

It was then where Dracula had noticed Elisa had stopped walking with them and came to her asking eagerly to go on a ride, "Ellie-Wellie, why are you standing there? Who were you typing to on your phone box? Aren't you coming on a ride with us?"

Elisa glanced up at Dracula when a small tear she didn't notice fell from her eye, but Dracula saw it and grew worried. "Oh, uh, Drac," she gasped with a broken voice, "Wanda texted me with good news, she's pregnant."

Dracula politely smiled for Wayne's wife, but he was still concerned, "That's nice to hear, is it why you're crying?"

Elisa quickly wiped the tear from her cheek, fibbing, "Uh, yeah, happy tears. I didn't notice I was crying."

But Dracula wasn't buying it as he gave her a serious look. "Wormbun, I've seen happy tears and those aren't happy tears. Talk to me, I'm your husband, we shouldn't have secrets. What's wrong?"

Elisa gave a shaky sigh as her face dropped, knowing there was no point in keeping it secret any more, seeing how there was no secret to keep.

"Well, you remember the time when Johnny and Mavis came home from Hawaii? Wanda and I had been feeling under the weather lately, and she brought pregnancy tests with her for both of us and, well, I thought I was pregnant and wanted to surprise everyone at a special time, which is also why I've been trying to cut down on our sex life lately." She saw Dracula's face light up with joy and she couldn't bear to think about what she had to tell him next, but she knew she had little choice and had to tell him the truth. "But there was an accident in the bathroom and we must've lost track of which pregnancy test belonged to whom. One of them was negative and we thought that one was Wanda's, but it must've been mine." She released a dismal sigh, confessing, "I'm not pregnant, but Wanda is."

Elisa saw Dracula's face fall in disappointment while another tear shed from her eye.

"So, no little vampire?" he asked with a stunned tone, and Elisa nodded as she tried to hold back more tears.

Dracula gently embraced her, seeing her own sadness had began to effect him.

Elisa sniffled and tried to wipe her tears away. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be right now. But I'm sure our time will come." She smiled with what she hoped was a heartfelt smile. "Let's not let this ruin our fun and enjoy ourselves for the rest of the night, Honey."

Dracula smiled as her as he nodded, though he very much doubted his wife meant what she said wholeheartedly.

For the rest of the night, everyone resumed to enjoy the all night funfair and went on a few more rides or played a few games and won a few prizes, neither Elisa or Dracula even mentioned her earlier texts from Wanda because Dracula tried not to worry about how his wife was coping right now, while Elisa did everything she could to take her mind off of it and not even think about it.

As the late night neared its end, everyone went on the merry-go-round one last time, and Dracula asked Mavis to go on the Ferris Wheel with him for one last ride together as father and daughter before they all drove back to the hotel.

Mavis, having lost her anger with her father after his chasing after her through the fun house earlier, silently decided that was a good idea, but then teased him, "Really, you want to go with me, Dad? I thought you and Mom wanted to go for some alone time and more making out, or looove making."

Dracula gave her a dirty look while trying not to blush. Overhearing this, everyone chuckled and he shook his head.

Father and daughter rode the Ferris Wheel for a few rotations, and while Mavis knew they could see such heights from flying as bats or as themselves, just sitting and relaxing to look at the view somehow seemed more enjoyable while she admired the beauty all around her.

"Thanks for this, Dad," Mavis said, giving him a hug. "I think we needed this."

"Me too, little Mouse," he replied, hugging her back. "And I'm truly sorry for how I acted earlier through the fun house. It's just you'll always be my little girl to me, and you're all I have left of Martha, even if she's still in my heart." He patted at his chest where his heart beats. "And I had hoped Elisa and I might have a baby."

Mavis gave him a concerned expression when she saw the saddened frown on his face. "What do you mean, Dad?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Dracula decided to tell his daughter what Elisa had told him earlier, about the mixed up pregnancy tests and how Elisa thought she was pregnant and wanted to surprise everybody, but it turned out Wanda was really the one who is pregnant again.

Mavis gave a sad but sympathetic smile and hugged her father again, speaking gently, "It's okay, Dad, and I know you only do it because you love me. And I wouldn't mind having a baby brother or sister, it might be fun, so maybe you and mom will still be able to have a baby someday if not now."

He returned the hug with equal affection as he took her reassurance to heart. "Thank you, Mavy. I hope so, too."

She pulled back, saying, "I'm glad we came here, Dad, I had great time."

"Me, too."

* * *

Shortly before dawn, everyone agreed it was time to return to the hotel for a good day's sleep, the Loughrans in particular had become very exhausted from staying awake all night, but still had a great time at the town's funfair.

After taking a shower together, Elisa and Dracula got ready for bed, though Elisa seemed to be very distant from him at the moment.

Hoping to lighten the mood and cheer her up, Dracula told her happily, "I had a great time at the funfair, Love Droppings, the Tunnel of Love has to be my favorite part."

Elisa smiled halfheartedly, chuckling, "Mine too, along with seeing you and Mavis come out of the fun house, and then watching her save that poor boy and his frightened mother from that snake on the Ferris Wheel."

"Yes, it was," Dracula agreed, and started to feel a little frisky as he got into bed. "So, Ellie, Darling, what do you say we..."

"Oh, look at that," Elisa interrupted, glancing at a flip calendar on her night stand. "It's your birthday in a couple of days. October 21, just ten days before Halloween." She laughed awkwardly.

Dracula arched an eyebrow, but smiled amusingly. "Yes, my sweet blood orange, and you know what I'd like for my birthday? Maybe I could have a little bit of sexy-wexy right now?"

Elisa stared at him, hesitated until she answered, "No, I'm sorry, Honey. I'm too exhausted from the fair right now. So maybe tomorrow night."

Dracula gave her a look of surprised disappointment while she got into bed with her back to him. For a moment, Elisa laid awake in silence as she tried to push away any sense of emotion. But it overtook her since she could not longer hold in her sadness and disappointment at bay as she quietly began to sob into her pillow.

Sensing her distress, Dracula could only watch her with his own sadness and empathy for his wife. He gave her a gently kiss as he stroked her soft brown hair, and embraced her as she cried herself to sleep. His own thoughts began to wander with private fantasies as he longed to make love to her and take away her pain again.


	16. Dracula's Fantasies

Dracula made it to the village, out in the forest alone, first before his daughter. Suddenly, there came a strange rustling in the bushes. The vampire hide in an alley and watched warily, waiting for the unexpected intruder to emerge. The next thing he knew, he saw a beautiful young woman emerging from the bushes, a lovely brunette girl wearing a sleeveless black buttoned vest with a white short-sleeved shirt underneath, blue walking pants, and dark walking shoes, and she had healthy slim yet hourglass figure.

"A human!" Dracula gasped, but it was gone the second something drew him to her, a desire and a holy fire he couldn't explain, controlling every fiber of his being as though this human girl was something he wanted for the longest time and never knew it.

He heard her speak about never seeing the village before and it might be part of a tourist attraction or something, but he emerged from the shadows and with such longing touched her shoulder. She slowly turned to face him. Their eyes locked, and he saw the way she looked at him, an instant connection was made when he saw the vibrant purple sparkle and gleam in her eyes, he saw his own small reflection in her green eyes as they twinkled in his own. In those moments, she was the most beautiful creature he ever had the privilege to behold, and it was as though he had been blessed by some unknowable higher power.

"Y...you?" she gasped with the same desire she felt between them.

"You," he breathed sensuously as he held her slender shoulders. "The human child."

"The vampire," she whispered quietly as she placed her hands on his broad chest, and even through its thick material he felt warmth and strength in those hands, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, even as their eyes locked onto each other, "My name's Elisa Belmont, but call me Ellie."

It was like the breath of fallen angels to his ears, the sound of her voice and how she said her name, and in that instant he knew everything about her. He didn't care she was human, he only saw a passionate, independent, caring, wonderful, and beautiful woman before him. But while he still loved Martha, she will always be his first zing. But Elisa was his new zing and maybe, just maybe, Martha had sent this Elisa to him, to show he can love and be happy again. And that made him desire and long for her all the more. The same longing and desire he knew she now felt for him.

"My name's Count Dracula," he whispered to her with deep love and lust as he leaned down and kissed her with a burning passion as they embraced, her lips tasted like the flames of passion to him.

Elisa lifted her leg up around his own as one of his hands pulled her by the waist closer to his body, and suddenly he felt this overwhelming need for more and he took it as a sign that she wanted him with that same burning desire. Dracula picked her up in his arms while they continued to kiss and dance their tongues out in the open, covering each other's faces with light wet saliva, as he levitated and found his way to the old shack at the other end of the alley.

Inside, Dracula laid her on a pile of soft hay and continued to explore her face and the inside of her mouth with his tongue and lips. He began lightly gnawing and tasting her neck, careful not to break the delicate skin with his fangs as he heard Elisa release moans of erotic longing.

"Take me," Elisa begged. "I'm yours."

Dracula began breathing heavily as his eyes began to glow laser red, while he undid his shirt and jacket as she unzipped his pants, and he unbuttoned her vest, lifted her shirt off, and tore off the now wet and skimpy panties she wore beneath her torn off pants.

The tip of his cock made its way into her wet pussy. She released a loud moan of aching desire, and begged quietly to him, "Please be gentle with me, I'm new at this."

With a gentle look he made that promise, but at the same time something drove him to take her hard and make her belong to him as Dracula breathed in his own aching desire, "It's been sooo long."

Dracula pushed himself within her, and felt her vaginal walls constrict around his dick, and he embraced her closer than ever as he began a rhythm he couldn't resist any longer, he groaned as though fighting an inner struggle with himself, and he felt the flames of passion growing as he delved and withdrew within Elisa and felt their hearts beating with the quickening pace.

Back out in the village, a young vampire bat gave a 'Whoo-Hoo!' of excitement as she finally made it to the village and changed into Mavis standing atop a church rooftop, looking out to the view of the quaint human village with a big smile. She made her way down the side of the building and to the village square where a fountain of water was all to be active.

"Uh, hello?" she called out quietly, but there was no one to answer as the village was empty and silent.

While there were no humans at the moment to meet, Mavis looked through the window of an old boutique and saw a mannequin in beautiful pink 19th century dress, and she smiled wide with how lovely it looked and how she had never seen anything like it before.

All of a sudden, a human man came out of nowhere and began waving a burning torch at her from the window of the boutique and shouted threateningly, "Vampire!"

The mannequin was another human who threatened her, "Bite toes!"

"Oh! Hi, humans!" she greeted with a nervous smiles. "Everything okay? My name is Mavis Dracula..." she introduced herself, but then more 'humans' started to appear and kept threatening her with burning her clothes and taking her candy, making her nervous and tremble fearfully.

"I'm friendly, I really am. I just wanted to say hi," she tried to assure them, but more 'humans' appeared to form an angry mob with torches and pitchforks, just like her father told her stories about.

Mavis backed away as the mob continued to frighten her, but then bumped into a human right behind her - with no head.

"What the...?" she gasped in confusion, then noticed a laughing zombie head on the ground. "Porridge Head?"

She then looked around her glaring to see one 'human's' pitchfork stab through the head of another, and that one clumsily started to set the others on fire. Mavis no longer believed what she was seeing now that it became obvious they were all her father's bellhops and he had lied to her about this so-called village.

"Alright, drop the act, guys, I know it's you," Mavis ordered the bellhops, and they all began to remove their human masks with ashamed moans.

But then she heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Whoa, check out these goofy looking dudes on fire. Awesome."

Mavis caught sight of a young man with shaggy red hair and wearing a bright yellow and orange shirt and had a large strange container on his back, and she could only freeze in place as he made his way into the village square with a open mouth and goofy smile. Their eyes then met, and that same purple sparkle gleamed and danced in their eyes.

"Uh, hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied shyly. "My name's Mavis, are you a human?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Jonathan."

Then Mavis became worried and nervous as she asked, "Are you going to burn my clothes, bite my toes, and take my candy?"

"What?" Johnny laughed. "No way, why would I do that to a pretty girl like you?" She gave a shy smile and would have said more, but Johnny heard a strange sound as he asked, "Do you hear something, or is it just me?"

They both became silent and listened, indeed hearing yelling or screaming from somewhere nearby. They both followed the yelling to a nearby shack and leaned against the closed door and listened to very vocal and raucous cries, "Yes! Yes! Holy fucking rabies! Oh, God! YES!"

Mavis and Johnny exchanged wide eyed confused faces, then opened the door quickly and gaped at what they discovered; a naked Dracula atop a naked Elisa in a sexual position with his elegant black cape spread about them like a soft blanket, until Mavis screeched, "DAD?!"

Moments before the shack door flew open, Dracula was lost in a glorious world of lust filled catharsis, he could feel the climax nearing its freeing apex, but he didn't want it to come to an end. He may be atop Elisa, but it was she who dominated him as she pulled him against his butt with her legs guiding him deeper, equally with harmonizing thrusting movements while they screamed out their synchronized cries of ecstasy.

At last, he was about to roar his pent up release when he heard his daughter's voice gasp loudly, "DAD?!"

Dracula was about to turn in shock and humiliation to the sound of Mavis's voice at catching him in the act of what he was doing, but the next thing he knew he sat up straight with a sharp gasp. It took his mind moments to realize he was still in his bed in his own chambers, the whole thing having been some strange and erotic dream.

The real Elisa stirred beside him from her own restless sleep, asking in a concerned and tired voice, "Drac, darling, is something wrong?"

He could hear the lingering sadness in her voice and just gave a blank expression. "No, nothing's wrong, Ellie, just a strange dream. Go back to sleep, my Love Bat."

She gave a look of confusion, but tried to go back to sleep, though she suddenly felt an emptiness that weighed heavily on her heart.

* * *

As Dracula went back to sleep, he rested peacefully for a short while. But then, as though it was some strange deja vu, he found himself in his lobby right after returning from the fake human village and successfully scaring Mavis into never wanting to leave the hotel again, just as he'd planned a long time ago. But then he saw, to his astonishment and fear, two humans make their way through the revolving door, one of them a familiar woman he had seen before and had thought he had seen the last of as he had put her unconscious body in a fake shack.

"Humans!" the vampire gasped in fear, and trapped them in the revolving door before trying to make his way to a hiding place while he evaded demanding monster guests, and finally shoved them discreetly into a small storage closet.

He went through both of their backpacks and found the weirdest human 'weapons' he had ever seen, a soul sucking little box that blared noise through a black string, and another box that flashed light and blinded him. The whole time the young man, Jonathan, was an irritating chatter box, but the young woman, Elisa, stirred feelings in him he hadn't felt in a long time and her being so close to him made them stronger.

The Count got an idea for costumes and rapidly dress this Johnny as a 'Johnnystein,' and shoved him out the door quickly and ordered him to wait there. Dracula was about to dress Elisa up in a witch costume, when surprisingly she allowed him to strip her clothes down to her underwear, skimpy panties and a bra. All he could do was stare at her for seemingly the longest time, making him feel hot under the collar from the inside down to his loins as he felt an erection press hard against the inside of his pants.

Elisa noticed his gazing at her beautiful and healthy body that it made her so nervous she tried to cover herself again with her arms, but he gave her a reassuring smile as he began to gently stroke her arms and shoulders with his large hands and brought her closer to his own body and began gently nipping at her neck. This made her release moans of pleasure as she closed her eyes and savored his touch and caresses.

It was more than enough to relax Elisa and reassure her while she undid his jacket and shirt to reveal his sculpted broad chest, and he removed her bra to stroke and message one of her firm round breasts, while his other hand made its way down her curved waist and pushed the skimpy panties down, where they fell off and she kicked them away.

Next, she unzipped his pants, and they fell to the floor where she kneeled down in all her naked glory to pull his bat boxers down to reveal his strong vampire cock. He gave a nervous smile with shortened pants when she looked up at him seductively, then closed her eyes as she took his tip into her mouth and began sucking him in a glorious blowjob, making the vampire groan in lust that got caught in his throat. She pleasured him this way for an intensely gloriously long minute, causing him to pant heavily with passion and a desiring hunger for so much more.

Dracula felt like he couldn't breath as his eyes glowed a stark red color and he gave a cry while he seized her up in his arms, wrapping his cape around both of them, and began kissing and twisting her tongue with his mouth. He pinned her to the cold stone wall as he thrust his way deep into her and she cried out in surprise that became an intense groan of erotic hunger.

"Oh, God! Drac, yes!" Elisa yelled as she managed to wrap her long legs around his butt and squeezed tightly as he began to fuck her, his lust and hunger for her could no longer be denied.

Dracula let out panted grunts as he continued thrusting hard into her as she cried, "Oh, God! Yes, yes! Harder! Fuck me! FUCK ME HARDER!"

And he didn't disappoint her as he pounded into her hard enough to make her bounce on his dick as he delved deeper into her in an increasing rhythm.

Just outside the storage closet, instead of waiting like Dracula told him to, Johnny made his way into the lobby to look around in wide eyed amazement, as this 'costume party' had gone all out. Johnny made his way to a woman in a 'skeleton costume' complementing how it looked so real and put his hand on her waist, making her scream in humiliation like she had been violated. Her mad skeleton husband stepped in and berated Johnny for it and punched him into the large ankle of Bigfoot. Realizing all these costumed monsters are real, Johnny screamed and started running around in fear for his life and didn't pay attention to where he was going as he slid across wet slime path left by Blobby, bounced off of the poor monster and into a witch maid, grabbed her broom and went careening all over the lobby until he finally crashed into a goth girl and they both landed on the lobby floor. Their eyes met, a purple glimmer sparkled and danced in their eyes and they could only stare at each other for the longest time like the world had faded away.

Finally coming to his senses, Johnny groaned, "Ohh, my head hurts."

"Ohh, that was weird. Um, who're you?" Mavis asked suspiciously, having never seen or ever met this new monster boy in front of her, and for some reason she liked now and found really cute.

"Uhh," Johnny moaned, while he looked at his costume and felt his straight up hair, and tried to play it cool. "Obviously, I'm Frankenstein."

"No, you're not," Mavis giggled as she helped him up. "Frankenstein is my uncle over there, the gentleman by that pile of luggage."

Johnny looked to where she pointed and saw the gray blue skinned giant looking around the said pile of luggage, wondering where his pal got to while another witch maid heard faint grunting and yelling from the storage closet, but she shrugged it off.

"Right, of course he's your uncle," Johnny chuckled nervously as he stalled to tried and come up with another name. "Well, uh, I'm not 'the' Frankenstein, I'm his cousin, 'Johnnystein.'"

"Johnnystein?" Mavis questioned, then smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you, Johnnystein, my name's Mavis."

"Mavis? That's a pretty neat name."

"Yeah, my mom picked it. So Johnnystein, have you seen my dad?"

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, you know, Count Dracula, tall guy who always wears a cape."

"Dracula?!" Johnny yelled in horror, as it then hit him who that had to be and his face colored with fear. "Dracula's your dad?"

"Yeah, I know," Mavis shrugged, "Dracula's daughter, everybody freaks out at first."

"Oh, no. Ellie!" Johnny suddenly remembered his new friend and ran to where she might still be.

"Hey, wait," Mavis called after him. "Where are you going? Who's Ellie?"

Johnny made his way back to the storage closet, followed by Mavis close behind, and they leaned their ears against the door and heard faint grunts, moans, and yelling of two voices as though there was a struggle or someone was in terrible pain, and Johnny threw the door open and was aghast with wide eyes and open mouth at what he saw.

Inside, Dracula had continued to thrusting and fucking hard into Elisa as he felt her vaginal walls tighten around his hardened dick and sent a shock wave through his spine as their bodies alit with an inner fire, pushing them both over the edge when they at last reached their orgasm.

"Oh my God, what's he done to you, Ellie?!" Johnny cried, numbly shocked as he tried to cover his eyes.

"Dad?!" Mavis gasped as she saw her father embracing an unknown woman with dark brunette hair and fair pink skin, a human woman.

"Mavis!" Dracula squealed as he stumbled about giving a humiliated cry, like he did in the pool in real life, trying to keep himself and Elisa covered with his cape and painfully separated, which Elisa groan when her body fell to the floor shaking from the orgasmic aftershocks.

"Holy Rabies!" Mavis gasp loudly. "Is that a human? Did you just screw that human woman?"

"Yeeeessss..." Elisa sighed, completely oblivious she and Dracula weren't alone anymore. "He's fantastic."

Johnny peaked between his fingers and chuckled nervously.

Dracula tried to explain with an embarrassed squeak in his voice, "No, precious bones, I was just uh... eh..."

Mavis made a confused look that was becoming something like emotionally hurt as she questioned, "How could you, Dad? Here you are having sex with a human after I was attacked by them in the village, exactly how you always told me how terrible they are!"

"What?!" Elisa and Johnny exclaimed at the same time.

"You were attacked by people in the village?" Elisa questioned. "But all Johnny and I saw were a bunch of burning zombies dressed like bellhops, the same ones we followed to this hidden castle."

Hearing this, Mavis shot her father a dark and hurtful glare as it became clear realization dawned on her, and Dracula could do nothing but stare at with his own shame.

"It was a trick!" she snarled dangerously. "It was all a trick. You lied to me! YOU'RE the who is awful, Dad, not the humans!" She flew out of the closet in a tearful betrayal.

Dracula reached out to her and yelled in desperation, "Mavy, wait! I can explain!"

* * *

"No, Mavy, wait!" Dracula cried out as he again sat up straight in bed, this time with a light sweat from his forehead and he gave faint light pants as he realized again it was just another weird dream.

Elisa awoke from her own light dozing and looked at Dracula in concern. "Honey, are you okay? Did you have another weird dream?"

"It's nothing, my Poisonberry," he denied in a toneless voice and tried to go back to sleep.

However, Elisa could sense something was bothering him and, despite her own sadness, embraced closer to him in the hopes it reassured his spirit.

In another dream, Dracula had caught her returning to the hotel, right after he had warned her and her little red headed friend would happen if they did, but he was secretly glad, even thrilled that she did, yet he was reluctant to tell her why he didn't erase her memory back in the graveyard.

As if reading his mind, Elisa said, "You know, it's weird, but back in the village it felt like a zing or something back there."

"What did you say?" Dracula asked shocked, not sure he heard her right.

"A zing. That special feeling when you meet someone special. I know it's just a fairy tale thing, but I've always believed it to be possible. But I guess it was just a fluke, because I never met anyone special because of my father. At least you treat your daughter like a person, and not a piece of property."

"Maybe it is just a fairy tale, like you said," he said soothingly. "Or maybe it only seems that way because you haven't met that special someone."

Dracula came a little closer as though to comfort her and drawn by some unseen force as Elisa looked up at him and into his astonishing blue eyes. So close she could smell his vanilla rose scent, their faces now coming so close their lips could touch. And they did, both the Count and the human girl finally kissed when they embraced. Dracula pulled her closer to himself, kissing her with such passion, yet a sweet gentleness to show her how he truly felt yet was still a gentleman and worthy of her as a lady.

He picked her up in his strong arms and carried them to the storage closet while they continued to kiss, his passions for her consumed him, wanting her more than even he ever thought possible since Martha died, as though he had found his true heart and other half of his very soul. The storage closet door was slammed shut and locked the moment Dracula began kissing her deeply when his tongue penetrated her mouth. Elisa returned the tongue kiss, signaling to him she wanted him just as much he wanted her.

Dracula easily began to undress her as they continued to kiss, and when her witch dress costume fell to the floor and pooled around her feet, he told her with sensuality and a deep longing, "It is real, Elisa. We have zinged, you're my zing and I want you. Here, with me. Forever."

The Undead King stripped off her tights and underwear, making his humany lover release pleasured moans of desire now that she stood naked before him. He began to gently and hungrily suckle her breasts as she held his head and combed her fingers through his soft black hair. Dracula began to nip at her neck as he pulled her close and she began to strip him of his own clothing, which was a bit of a struggle since he wore more than her, but soon he too was naked, and she began to playfully nip and suck at his smooth nipples, making him give aroused moaned of longing pleasure.

This drove him into a state of numbing ecstasy when he felt his legs grow weak and he collapsed against a cold stone wall and slid down to the floor as Elisa continued to gnaw and lick at his chest and around his neck. The Count guided her to his waiting hardening erection as she strattled in his lap and guided her to connect his wonderfully long cock to her pussy, both of them released moans of lust and hunger.

"Ohhhh!" she moaned as she felt him fill her. "Oh, Dracula, I love you. Yes, you're my zing."

He gave his own moan of completion and smiled at her with glowing red eyes of his own hunger and said gently yet seductively, "And I love you, Elisa, ever since we met again in the village. I love you so much."

As though saying those words were what was needed, she began to bounce upon his dick, and he positioned himself as he tried to regain the feel of his legs and bent his knees and began upward powerful thrusts deep into her. The sound of sweaty skin clapping together faintly heard as they let out moans and cries of spirit freeing pleasure. They pounded into each other harder now, so hard Dracula began playfully spanking her butt, causing Elisa to yelp and giggle as she increased the pace and they began kissing and tongue wrestling much harsher while she begged him to fuck her harder and she began to scream his name.

Just outside in the lobby, Frank and Eunice arrived at the same time into the lobby, each of them looking for their friends for some bonding time though they briefly embraced each other and a quick peck since they still loved each other.

"Have you seen Drac, dear?" Frank asked.

"No, I haven't, honey. I've been looking for Ellie," Eunice replied. "I haven't seen her since Drac took her and your cousin from the pool."

"I guess they just needed to talk more about party planning for tomorrow night," Frank commented.

"I doubt that, he looked angry at that time," Eunice said with a look of doubt, then she gave a look as a faint but strange noise could be heard nearby, asking, "Do you hear something, Frank?"

Frank gave an inquisitive look as he listened and he could hear faint moans and some yells coming from a nearby closet. "Yeah, I think it's coming from that closet," he said with a raised eyebrow.

They leaned against the door and heard the muffled cries of two familiar voices as they screamed, "Yes! Yes, Yes! Ohh, shit, yes! Holy Rabies, Yes! YEEES!"

There came a screech louder than a wailing banshee's and a wild roar that shook the door on its hinges. Eunice and Frank exchanged wide eyed looks and forced the locked door open and were just shocked by what they saw.

"OH MY GOD!" Eunice shouted as a smile formed on her pretty stitched face, and Frank could only gawk at seeing a nude Elisa, her make up badly smeared, atop a naked Dracula.

Dracula released another cry of humiliation at the disruption in his love making to Elisa, but once again he sat up straight in his own bed in a cold sweat with an awakened Elisa beside him.

"Ugh, Drac, not again," she groaned worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm starting to think you might be getting night terrors, and that's a very bad thing."

Dracula only sighed in frustration as he said, "I keep telling you, Ellie, it's nothing. And if anything I've heard about what humans think of me is true, I am a night terror! I don't get them, whatever those are. Go back to sleep."

Elisa tried to snuggle up to him again, still worried for him because she was sure something else was bothering him to making him keep have some kind of strange dreams.

* * *

The Count fell back to sleep, faintly moaning when he found himself walking down the hotel corridor in nothing but a towel with a still disguised Johnny following close behind after humiliating him in front of his friends by falling right into his lap in the sauna. The next thing he knew, he unexpectedly bumped into Elisa again, in nothing but a towel herself.

Dracula looked at Elisa up and down, his heart beating faster in his chest and his ears when something rose within him, a holy fire he couldn't resist and made him feel very hot. He just grabbed Elisa by her arm and took her to the still thickly steaming sauna, kicking everyone out as he declared with a roughened and husky voice, "Elisa and I have to a lot to discuss!"

Johnny and the entire Drac Pack just stood outside the sauna door with confused expressions.

Dracula locked the sauna door, making Elisa wonder what he was up to and why he was doing this. He then got an unsettling look on his face when his eyes glowed a sharp laser red and his mouth was slightly opened to show the tips of his fangs while Dracula approached her. Elisa backed away, worried and became fearful that Dracula was going to keep the promise of his threat to her and Johnny after warning them to stay away forever in the graveyard.

Elisa gave a small yelp when she felt her knees buckle as they hit one of the stone benches of the hot steamy sauna and she landed on her tush, and Dracula entrapped her as he placed his long arms on either side of her with no way to escape. She gazed up at him into his red eyes and grew more terrified than ever, but then something seemed to soften in Dracula when he saw this. His hands gently grasped Elisa's face, and beneath the harsh red glow of his eyes she noticed something wonderful; a desire, a hunger for fulfillment, and a passionate love.

He leaned down and gave her a gentle passionate kiss filled with fire, and she returned it with her own desire as her fear evaporated to nothingness. He calmly but forcefully penetrated her mouth with his long tongue and tasted her human flavor, and she wrapped her arms around him and he used a free hand to gently remove her towel as his own fell to the floor.

They continued to kiss passionately, their hands rubbing and massaging each other's chests in an embracing exploration while their bodies grew hotter with their lust and the steam and he sat down on the stone bench to pull her onto his lap to press her bare sex against his own, his breathing labored and heavy as he held her close, his smooth pale skin against her green painted and warm humany skin.

"It is real, Elisa, a zing," he whispered tenderly. "We zinged in the village, remember? I know you felt it. I did, too. It's why I didn't erase your mind, back in the graveyard, I want you to remember me, to know me."

"Oh, Dracula," she sighed, sliding down from his body from excessive perspiration, and fell onto the hot stone floor as he held her and landed atop of her as he continued to kiss and tongue twirl with her.

He had her pinned down with his strong body and between his legs, and as he eagerly positioned her beneath him, he ceased his chance and penetrated her wet womanhood with his manhood, beginning a strong and soul freeing rhythm before they fully connected.

"Oh, Dracula," Elisa breathed followed by a moan. "Oh, yes! Please, be gentle, I'm new at this."

"Don't freak out, my Beloved," Dracula whispered with a promise as he increased the pace a notch, and fucked her harder and harsher.

The flames grew within them like an electric current as it surged and leaped from one nerve ending to another in the span of half the time a thought comes to light, alighting their bodies and souls into one complete life force as two halves finally coming together to bring perfect balance and be as one.

"Oh, yeah, oh, God, oh, yeah, oh, Draaac!" Elisa screamed though heavy breathing when she felt sensations she never thought her body was capable of.

"Elisa... ohhh, Ellie!" Dracula yelled through a lustful cry as he kissed and tongue twirled inside her mouth more harshly as he increased the pace, making her scream in glorious agony in lust-filled torment as he embraced her to himself, screaming, "YES! YEEES! Mine... You're mine, Ellie-Wellie, you belong to me! Forever! I'll never let you go!"

"Never!" Elisa repeated back to him when she felt them climbing the apex to their unified climax. "Never! NEVEEER!"

He increased the pace again, completely lost in their lustful firestorm they shared as he gave off panted grunts like a wild animal until finally, like an electric shock to their bodies and a lightning bolt from the blue to their brains, they peaked in their climax, screaming and roaring their release as their hearts beat together and their souls were finally set free.

For an eternal moment, he was frozen in a narcosis of release with his mouth open until Dracula collapsed, but caught himself from crushing an exhausted Elisa as they both remembered how to breath properly.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, Dracula's having lost their intense red glow and returned to being their vibrant blue, and smiled at each other before tenderly and passionately kissing again.

It would have become another glorious round of love making, but suddenly the sauna door burst open and the silhouette of a tall and well-built and rugged man in a trench coat and brandishing an antique crossbow could be seen before he fulling emerged, staring at the new lovers with pure hatred, insanity, and revilement.

"Daddy?!" Elisa gasped in fearful recognition.

"Get away from my daughter, Monster!" he sneered loudly, as he aimed the crossbow right at Dracula's chest. "Get off my daughter, you've corrupted her enough with your evil touch! Now you must die, Vampire!"

Dracula and Mina could only freeze at Mr. Belmont's sudden appearance, but before either of them could react, the older man fired a wooden arrow right into Dracula's heart, grunting with sudden pain.

* * *

And that was when Dracula had awoken again in a cold sweat in his own bed with a concerned Elisa right beside him, yelling, "NO!"

He panted heavily for a moment, while Elisa looked sternly at him, "All right, Dracula, I've had enough of this! Something is wrong with you, and this time you're going to tell me what's going on with you if we're going to get any sleep."

Dracula face palmed for a second as he composed himself, knowing Elisa was right and he couldn't refuse her anymore. "I'm sorry, Ellie, you're right. I can't take it anymore, I've been having these intense dreams, mostly about the night we met again in the village and all the times we awkwardly bumped into each other, but they became fantasies of how I might've taken you on the spot."

Elisa raised an eyebrow, saying monotone, "You were having sexual fantasies about us?"

Dracula nodded, blushing from embarrassment and his pale face becoming like a pink night light.

"I kind of guessed at that," Elisa teased, pointing to something under the covers in front of Dracula.

It was a bulge or a tent made by his own erection. Dracula tried to hide it as he crossed his legs and pulled the covers up. Elisa smirked, holding back a laugh. A long awkward minute passed since he finally confessed to her, in rather intimate detail, about his last intense dream, and Elisa remained shockingly silent.

"My father was there? And he shot you?" she asked worriedly, and he nodded slowly. "Well, try not to think about it," she reassured him as she snuggled closer to him. "It was only a dream, and my dad can't hurt you because he's in Paris where he belongs."

But Dracula wasn't so sure when he admitted to Elisa the possible reason for the dreams. "I guess I don't just want to make love to you again and take away your pain, my Jewel Claw. I'm worried about you, since you found out you weren't pregnant."

Elisa remained silent, but Dracula began to insist, "We can make a baby, my Love. I know we can, we have to keep trying. Perhaps to make us both feel better, we could do, just a quickie perhaps."

It was tempting as he gazed at her with his famous adorable smile, and she returned it, but said with gentle sternness, "No thank you, Honey. I'm really tired, and we both need out sleep, especially after you had that intense dream with my dad."

His face dropped to a disappointed frown, but she tried to make it up to him by gently massaging his chest and kissed him while teasingly tongue kissing with passion, snuggling closer to him just enough to get him to relax and it worked since he brought her closer to him and held her.

Finally, they began to drift off to peaceful sleep. Dracula never suspected Elisa was getting an idea of making one of his fantasies come true. But not until his birthday.


	17. Happy Birthday, Dracula

A couple of days later, after a pleasant if awkward visit with the future in-laws, the Loughrans returned home to Santa Cruz, and while things were quiet for a short while at Hotel Transylvania, the planning of a another special celebration was in the making; a party for Dracula's birthday.

One afternoon, many familiar monster guests began to arrive early for another birthday celebration and Dracula had made his way to the main lobby, this time happier than he's been in a long time with Elisa on his arm, as well as all his friends, his daughter Mavis and her boyfriend Johnny with him.

Many monsters gathered nearby in the lobby with smiles as their long time hotel host greeted happily, "Welcome back, everybody, to Hotel Transylvania!" There were plenty of loud murmurs of 'thank yous' or 'congratulations' as he began shaking hands, fins, or claws with monster guests as he handed out itineraries and a schedule of activities. "The fun starts early tonight," he added. "And I expect everyone to be there."

It was then Elisa had noticed some of the monster guests looked less than thrilled with the itineraries and scheduled events they'd been handed, especially Mavis and the Drac Pack, all whom frowned in disappointment, but still gave polite smiles to Dracula. She separated herself from her husband, saying, "There's something I need to take care of, Honey, so you keep greeting you're guests and I'll be right back."

Dracula was a bit disappointed that she had to dash off, but he gave her a quick passionate kiss and smiled when she made her way back to their friends and family.

"Hey, everyone," Elisa greeted. "Why the long faces?"

They all had less than amused faces, so Mavis spoke for them, "Look at this, it's almost the exact same stuff from my last birthday party, before you and Johnny livened things up finally."

Elisa took a closer look at the schedule and frowned when she saw things like Bingo and Charades again, alongside musical chairs and pin the arms on the zombie. "What is he, an 8 year old?" she said in disbelief.

"You should've seen him try to force me to use a kiddie wheel on my 115th birthday on my Fangceanera," said Mavis.

"Drac has always liked old fashion stuff," Frank droned in boredom. "Especially the same old kind of parties every year."

"Over and over, year after year, nothing new or different," Griffin agreed.

"You'd think he'd want to do something different now," Murray added. "Especially now with you two here to help plan parties. I know you aren't really a party planner, Johnny, but the way you livened things up Mavis's party was OFF THE HOOK, totally DA BOMB!" The mummy did a kind of cross arm gesture at the later sayings like he was a '90s rapper.

Johnny couldn't help blushing while everyone voiced their agreements excitedly. Mavis smiling the biggest and she hooked her arm into Johnny's and leaned her head proudly on his shoulder.

"Ah, jeez, guys," gushed Johnny. "It was nothing, really."

"We need to get Drac to do something like that again," Wayne decided. "Maybe something better, and I'm sure you can come up with something, Johnny, even on such short notice."

The others agreed enthusiastically, even Elisa was on board for the idea as she said, "That's a good idea, we need to get Drac out of his party rut and do something new for his party, something exciting and new, maybe some more adult activities mixed in with the more family friendly games. At least make a start there."

"Yeah, there's gotta be other things he likes to do besides what's on this list!" Johnny agreed. "Hey, guys, what were some other things Drac liked to do at parties?"

The Drac Pack just shrugged at not knowing, but started thinking off the top of their heads when they tried to remember what they did when they were all younger, before some of the them got married, but Elisa and Johnny had come up with ideas of their own to liven up the party. Afterward, Elisa told them her plan is to distract Dracula while she, Mavis, Johnny, and the others got everything ready, and it was agreed.

It was then decided the human Countess and her vampire stepdaughter needed to take a quick trip into town for what was needed and some shopping for gifts everyone thought Dracula would like, and a little less than two hours later, they both returned to the hotel with wrapped presents bags of party decorations. Johnny had went to the kitchen when the girls had left and ordered the gargoyle cooks and waiters to begin making new kinds of party platters and foods alongside the finished party foods, a giant birthday cake for Dracula, and drinks for the night.

As everyone talked about the new plans for Dracula's birthday party, the Vampire King in question happened to walk back into the lobby to notice his friends doing something odd since they were all gathered around the storage closet.

"Now, what in the bat blazes are you all up to?" questioned Dracula.

The Drac Pack let out startled cries as they pushed and shoved a bunch of miscellaneous items into the closet and tried to act all pseudo-casual. Frank blocked the door with his entire ginormous figure.

"What?!" Murray cried, a big awkward smile on his face. "Uh, nothing, Drac, we're just uh..."

"Just hanging out here," Wayne shouted, his toothy smile awkward.

"Yeah, we're not doing nothing, heh-heh, we're just uhh, admiring the décor of the lobby," Griffin added nervously. "Like that pretty closet door, that's a really nice door. Oomph!"

Murray elbowed Griffin really hard in his invisible ribs as the mummy glared at him to shut it. Dracula gave all of his monster friends a suspicious raised eyebrow while he narrowed his eyes, but they all had weird smiles while Frank whistled to himself as he polished his finger nails on his shirt, and gave his own awkward shrug of innocence.

"You guys are so weird sometimes, even for you," Dracula grunted. "Have any of you seen Elisa, or Mavis? I haven't seen them for a while and I'm getting worried."

"Uhh..." was all any of them could say, not wanting to reveal they had gone to the Grand Ballroom to do some redecorating, but were spared the pressure when mother and daughter suddenly reappeared.

"We're right here, Darling, we were just taking care of a few last minute details before tonight," Elisa called out.

"Oh, why thank you, Ellie-Wellie, Love Fang," Dracula said affectionately, while his friends sighed in relief, but it made him look at them with a suspicious raised eye brow, certain they were up to something as he accused, "Alright, what are you all hiding in there?"

The Drac Pack became tense when Dracula made his way towards the closet, but Elisa suddenly took his arm, saying, "Wait, Drac, uh, Mavis said she wants to spend some time with you before the party tonight."

"She did?" Dracula had a hopeful smile.

"I did?" Mavis repeated in surprised confusion, but saw the look on her mother's face that told her to play along, quickly saying, "I mean, yeah, I did. A little father-daughter time together, we don't do that so much anymore, Dad, and uh, I just wanted to spend a little time with you for your birthday before the party tonight."

"Of course, my precious sweetie bat," Dracula cooed affectionately as he hugged Mavis. "So what would you like to do? How about some Bingo, or we could play Hide and Go Seek Sharp Objects in the auditorium?"

"Actually, Dad..." Mavis hesitated. "I was hoping to spend a little time in town with you."

"In town?!" Dracula gasped in disbelief. "Mavis, have you gone nutsy-coo-coo?! The sun is still out, we should be asleep, but there's so much planning to do."

"I know," Mavis continued with a hesitant shrug, but saw the desperate look on her mother's face. "But don't worry, Dad. Mom and Johnny bought us lots of sunscreen and hats, just in case. Besides, the sun will be gone soon and it will be dark before you know it. Please, Dad. I want to see more of the human village, and there's some stuff I want to try out, but they're only open during the day."

"Ugh, alright," Dracula groaned while he shrugged. "I can never say no to you, Honeybat."

Mavis smiled in relief, then noticed Elisa mouthed a 'thank you' and Johnny gave her a big thumbs up.

Later, Dracula and Mavis took a hearse from the hotel to the town with Mavis driving, while Dracula seemed to slump into his shirt, but also with a suspicious look on his face, certain everyone was up to something on his birthday.

Soon they made it to a place Mavis had seen other times while in town and wanted to see after Johnny told her what it was, but Dracula looked very confused.

As Mavis parked in a lightly shaded area close to the building, Dracula asked, "Mavy, what is this place? Why did you bring us here."

"It's a place I've been wanting to try. Johnny said it's called a bowling alley and it's sounds like a lot of fun," Mavis explained.

Dracula looked at the building and it's strange looking sign with a black ball with holes and hitting strange looking white clubs that reminded him a little too much of the ones used by angry human mobs back in the day.

"I don't know, Mavy," he said doubtfully, while Mavis put an umbrella on his head to protect him from sunlight. "It might be dangerous."

"Oh, stop being such a party pooper, Dad," Mavis groaned, putting on her own wide brimmed hat and he glared slightly. "Just give it a try, I'm sure it'll be fun."

They got out of the car, and quickly made it inside before the sun could truly begin to singe them, and what they saw inside made their eyes grow wider, though Dracula gave a startled gasp of fright when he heard loud crashes and bangs upon entering, while Mavis gazed in child-like wonderment.

"Mavis, what noisy crashing, banging, danger zone have you brought us to?!" he had to yell over the crashing of bowling balls into pins.

"I told you, it's a bowling alley. It's a game humans play, like the games we played with Johnny's family. First we have to pay for some shoes and reserve our own balls and bowling lane," she told him and went to the check-in counter to pay for everything.

The young cashier grew excited at the arrival of two vampires, recognizing Dracula from the Monster Festival a couple of months ago. He even offered to let them in for free and give them bowling shoes for free, but Mavis insisted on paying and told him her's and her dad's shoes sizes, though Dracula wondered why he couldn't just wear his own shoes. Mavis told him some rules of the bowling alley, and one of them was wearing a certain kind of shoes because the floor was very slick and his sharp dress shoes would be too slippery and didn't have enough grip for the floor. Dracula was still reluctant to wear shoes that had been on other humans' feet, and the sanitation spray overwhelmed his vampire sense of smell, certain it was meant to poison him and his daughter, which embarrassed her a lot.

After some brief arguing, Dracula finally went along with it and put on the shoes, though he felt very awkward while he and Mavis went to their reserved bowling lane, drawing the glimpses of other nearby humans who must have recognized who he really was. As Mavis wrote in their names on the score panel and explained how to play, Dracula was still confused by all the human stuff and fidgeted around with his feet.

"Dad, stop it, you're embarrassing us," Mavis groaned in slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Mouse, I can't help it, they're really itching me fierce," Dracula complained.

"You'll get used to them," she told him, and got up to take a ball from the rack and showed him how to play as she remembered from how Johnny taught her from their vacation to Hawaii.

Dracula raised a confused eyebrow at his daughter while she held a black ball near her face as she took some coordinated steps as she brought it back to a swing and rolled the ball down the lane and they watched it slide and knock down most of the pins.

"You see, Dad, it's easy," Mavis explained with a grin. "The point of the game is to knock down all of the pins and get a strike, and which ever one of us gets the most strikes at the end of the game wins. So give it a try, Dad, I think you'll like it."

Dracula was still skeptical of the whole thing, but he got up to pick up his own black ball with swirling lines on it that sparkled, and as he looked it over he didn't understand how Mavis held it until she showed him what the holes are for and how to hold it and do the walk like she showed him, though he momentarily got distracted as he watched the pins get replaced as metal arms of some kind knocked Mavis's remaining pins into a dark hole behind them and more were magically lowered into place.

"Dad, focus!" Mavis growled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Mavy, that's too weird," Dracula said as watched the pins get replaced. "What sort of magic is that?"

Mavis groaned and rolled her eyes in response, though she also thought it was strange, but told her father to take a shot. Dracula got confused as he did the walk, but threw the ball too hard as it went flying across the other bowling lanes and nearly shattered the pins two lanes over.

"Whoa-hoo!" he cheered. "Did you see that, Mavis? A strike! Does that mean I win?"

But Mavis facepalmed, complaining, "That doesn't count, Dad, you threw the ball into the wrong lane those people are playing in!"

Dracula looked over to some humans Mavis pointed to, and the humans shot him irritated expressions, making him blush and shrug in embarrassment, yelling out with a wide fanged smile, "Sorry!"

When they saw his fangs and realized who he might really be, the human bowling team nervously told him it was okay, but he should be a little more careful with his ball, making him chuckle in embarrassment.

Mavis took up her ball again and showed him how to do it again, and this time Dracula copied her by her side thinking he might have gotten the hang of it. Mavis took another turn to bowl and this time hit almost all of the bowling pins, but it wasn't a strike for her, but she was still in the lead

Dracula took his turn again, but bowled a little too carefully this time since his ball drifted into the side gutters and slowly rolled past the pins, completely missing them, and disappeared into the dark void behind.

"Sorry, Dad," Mavis said with a prideful smile. "Gutter ball, so no points for you."

Dracula groaned in disappointment. "Ugh, some fun. What's really the point of this game if I can't hit a few lousy pins at the end of a slippery floor?"

Mavis tried to reassure him, "It's okay, Dad, you'll get the hang of it. It just takes practice."

He was doubtful of this, but felt a little better when she told him because of the Gutter ball that he was allowed another turn to bowl. As he did the moves he slid the ball a little harder, but saw it steadily drift to the side to the gutter again. Getting a sneaky smile on his face, he waved his hand and Dracula telepathically made the ball slide to the center of the lane in a blue mist and it hit all of the pins for a strike.

"Whoo-hoo!" he cheered with his arms punching the air. "Yes! First strike! Hah-Hah!"

But Mavis glared at him, knowing what he had done, scolded, "Dad, I saw what you did there. That doesn't count, no cheating, and no powers!"

"Nngh!" Dracula groaned as he crossed his long arms.

"Dad, don't be such a spoil sport and I don't want to fight. We're here to have some fun and spend some time together on your birthday, remember?" Mavis gave him a loving hug.

Her father actually softened up and returned the embrace as he said, "Okay, Mavy, you're right."

So they spent the rest of the afternoon trying to enjoy the game and have fun, though Mavis kept a close eye on her father to be sure he didn't try to cheat again. Finally, their game came to an end and unsurprisingly Mavis won, though Dracula came very close to her score.

They returned their shoes and balls as they left the bowling alley later that afternoon, and Dracula saw most of the town was covered in more shadows, meaning nightfall wasn't too far off and it was time they should be heading back home.

But instead of driving back to the hotel, Mavis drove them a little deeper into town to a street with plenty of shopping and restaurants, eagerly taking her father into a few shops to do some 'window shopping' of pets, clothes, shoes, candy, bakery, butchers, jewelry, furniture and sports. This confused Dracula since she took him from one shop to another and mostly looked around without buying anything.

As the streets got a little darker, Dracula tried to tell her they needed to be getting home, but Mavis thought the party wouldn't be ready in time, saying, "Not yet, Dad, there's a couple more places I want to look at before they close."

But Dracula started to get suspicious of his daughter's strange behavior, including irked with the continued delaying, as he spoke a little too loudly in his stern fatherly voice, "Mavis, this has been fun, but we have to get home right now to finish planning my birthday party. Now give me the keys to the car and let's go!"

Mavis became a little tense as she chewed her lower lip a little and tried to say with a nice smile, "Sure, Dad, but please just one more stop before we go?"

But Dracula frowned at her, shouting a little harder, "Mavis, this has been wonderful, but we are going home right now or my birthday will be over before we get back!"

"Wait a minute," asked a nearby human woman shopper. "Do I understand this right, Count, it's your birthday?"

Dracula and Mavis looked at her and he raised an eyebrow, saying, "Uh, yes, it is."

The woman got so excited that she drew a lot of attention, squealing, "Happy Birthday, Count Dracula!"

And this drew the attention of more human townspeople, many of them recognized him immediately, even many of them from the Monster Festival not too long ago. Many of them came up to him and shook his hand to wish him a Happy Birthday, and even some of the shop keepers that had overheard offered him 'presents' as he walked by their shops, or ones he already been window shopping with Mavis in.

Among the gifts from the humans Dracula got a coo-coo clock modeled like a medieval castle from the local clock maker; a bag of cookies from a local baker, candy and lollypops from a candy and treats store keeper; a long sub sandwich from a sandwich shop; a book about Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes from a book shop manager; a snow globe with a mock-up of him wrapped in his cape with a big bat and Gothic castle in the background and some bat shaped sparkles floating in the water from one of local souvenir shops; a beautiful landscape portrait from a street artist selling his paintings; a young boy shared his birthday crown with Dracula as it was his birthday too; another shop keeper from one of the clothing stores gave him a manly wide brimmed hat to replace his umbrella hat; and finally a little girl came up to him bashfully and wished him a Happy Birthday as she gave him a small bouquet of flowers she had picked, which warmed Dracula's heart as he kneeled to her eye level and thanked her by kissing her tiny hand like a gentleman, and Mavis gushed, "Awww."

After all his new gifts were given to him, Dracula's eyes got all puppy-dog like and teary eyed as he smiled warmly and whispered heartfelt, "No humans have ever given me this much before."

"You see, Dad," Mavis said as she helped him carry his presents to the hearse. "They love you, as much as I do. You know what, you're right, we should be getting back home."

The Count thanked everybody for all their wonderful gifts, even if some of them were strange and funny, but he and Mavis had to be getting home, and so a path was cleared for them when they headed back to their hearse and drove down the road that took them through the Haunted Forest and back to the hotel.

The two vampires finally made it back to the hotel as twilight came, and they were greeted by an out of breath Johnny as he said, "Hey, guys, how was your trip into town? Whoa, awesome, what's with all that stuff, go crazy with all the shopping?"

Mavis smiled at her fiancé, replying, "Nope, birthday presents from the humans for my dad. When they heard it's his birthday, they just went on a giving spree, and he's still in shock from it."

An irked Dracula shot Mavis a look, though he couldn't help smiling about it, but then he got serious, saying, "As nice as it was, I still have a party to plan, and maybe there's still some time left to save it even with how late it is. I don't know what you're really up to Mavy, and as wonderful as our time together was, I'm way behind schedule now."

"It's okay, Drac," Johnny said as he helped them carry everything inside and lead them to the ballroom. "Elisa and I took care of everything, and I think you're going to like what we did."

A shocked Dracula glared suspiciously at the young man as he demanded accusingly, "Jonathan, what did you do?!"

But Johnny responded with a smug grin, which made Mavis hold back a chuckle with her own smile, as he lead them to the ballroom.

As the door opened, there came a loud bang as brightly colored confetti and balloons came raining down from the ceiling, blanketing the new arrivals, and dozens of loud voices bellowed excitedly.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

And there came a loud chorus of cheers and high pitched toots of party flukes and horns.

Dracula remained staring and gawking at what he saw; the entire ballroom brightly decorated with long streamers, lots of balloons were tied to chairs and tables, and at the end of the ballroom was a long buffet table with inter mixed and traditional monster and human party foods; a giant spider web banner by his decorating comity spelled out 'Happy Birthday Dracula' and on one table sat a giant five layer birthday cake. Dracula continued to stare in surprised silence at what he saw, clearly not what he had expected for his birthday party at all.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Dracula asked in confusion. "What is all this?"

Mavis couldn't help giggling, and was joined by Johnny and Elisa, as she then explained to her father, "I'm sorry, Dad, but I had to get you out of the hotel for a while to get the party set up and we wanted to surprise you."

"You did?" he replied with a slight gasp. "But this isn't what I was planning for my birthday. It looks too... humany."

"I know it's not what you were expecting or planning, Honey," Elisa said as she put her arm through his. "But you've been doing the same party stuff for a long time and we thought there should be something different for you, like we did with Mavis's party, remember?"

Dracula only gave his brunette wife a small disappointed frown with a raised eyebrow and a shrug, which she explained that the vibrant and colorful decorations he now saw, along with the cake and buffet, were part of traditional human birthday parties, and she and Johnny wanted to show him how fun human parties and games could be along with monster party traditions.

Everyone then noticed all the stuff Dracula and Mavis were carrying so Elisa asked, "Where'd you get all that stuff? Did Mavis take you birthday shopping and you went overboard?"

"No, not really, Corpse Plum," Dracula chuckled.

"The townspeople overheard him say it's his birthday today and they just gave Dad all this stuff as presents," Mavis explained.

Some murmurs and laughs could be heard while Dracula blushed and smiled in embarrassment, while Elisa smiled at him. The gifts from the townspeople were placed with loads of other wrapped gifts to be opened later.

Elisa coaxed Dracula over to the first game to get the party officially started, Limbo, and Dracula's eyes were as big as saucers and Mavis gushed with nostalgic enthusiasm for the game they used to have for her birthdays when she was younger. Elisa signaled for the Day of the Dead band to start the music and she danced her way to the Limbo pole as she steadily leaned back and made her way under it, making Dracula's heart race in desire for his wife at how nimble she was in that moment.

Next under the pole went Mavis and she barely made it under; then went Griffin, with only his glasses and a conical shaped party hat to be seen, gave a whoop as he went under; a giant snow white Yeti struggled a bit to make it under but fell flat on his bottom, which made everyone laugh; then a short Gremlin easily walked under the Limbo pole without needing to lean back.

Everyone then encouraged Dracula, the birthday boy, to take his turn, and he walked up to the pole when it was lowered more as a challenge for him, but he gave a sneaky smile and in a puff of blue mist he suddenly shape shifted into a long black snake and easily slithered under the pole before changing back into himself in a ta-da pose. While everyone else cheered for him, Elisa and Mavis shook their heads in amused annoyance at him.

At the end of the Limbo contest, which unsurprisingly Dracula won, Johnny took out a long stick of some kind, confusing his future father-in-law again as they were taken to a brightly colored object made from ribbons, shaped like a donkey, and hanging by a long black string from a hook on another pole. Johnny explained it was called a 'piñata' and he and his siblings had these all the time for their birthday parties when they were kids, and Mavis's eyes widened with awed enthusiasm while Dracula was a little confused by its real purpose, which Johnny then demonstrated as Griffin tied a blindfold around Johnny's eyes.

Elisa turned Johnny around three times, which Dracula asked why, but Elisa told him to watch. Johnny stopped to face a direction way off from the brightly colored piñata and gave the long stick a hard swing, some monsters had to back away to keep from being hit. Johnny gave another swing a little closer to the piñata but completely missed and the swing made him make a 180 turn, he then took a final hard swing but hit poor Frank on the head, making the giant golem yell a painful, "OW!"

Johnny removed the blindfold to see who he had accidently hit while Frank rubbed his head and shot Johnny an irked scathing frown, and the young man apologized sheepishly was, "Oops, sorry, big guy."

Others were given turns at whacking the piñata, and the crowd made sure to give the swingers wider berths to keep from being hit. Very few came close to the piñata, and those that did unknowingly missed because someone pulled on the rope to raise the piñata out of reach.

"I still don't know what the point of this is," Dracula complained.

Elisa got a sneaky smile as she then said, "Well, it's your turn, Birthday Boy, and you're about to find out the real fun behind it." She then tied the blindfold around Dracula's eyes and shushing him as he asked why. She then turned him around three times to put him a bit off kilter and he just stood there for some long moments as everyone watched him in expectation.

Dracula turned his head this way and then gave a small swing, looking for the piñata, and when he the end of his stick found it he swung a bit harder but missed as Murray pulled on the sting to raise the piñata out of reach. Dracula took a second swing and still missed but almost hit poor Murray on the head and he had to duck. Suspecting something was up, Dracula used his x-ray vision to see through the blindfold and spotted the piñata as he gave a sneaky grin. A moment too late that Mavis noticed what her father was up to. Dracula swung the stick his hardest with increased vampire strength and the piñata just exploded open as dozens of little wrapped pieces of candy rained down all around them. The crowd cheered and gregariously grabbed whatever candies were within easy reach.

Dracula removed the blindfold and looked proud of himself as he looked back at Mavis, Mina, and Johnny, the later two cheering for him, but Mavis shook her head as she called him out, "Dad, that wasn't fair, I know you cheated."

Elisa and Johnny stopped cheering and a steady silence came over the party guests, wondering what Mavis was talking about, and she told about how she and her dad went bowling earlier that afternoon and he cheated with his telekinesis on the bowling ball.

An awkward disappointing silence followed as Dracula blushed, but Elisa gently encouraged, "From now on, no more cheating, okay, Drac? No point in crying over spilled milk now, but next time we might blindfold you with a piece of lead."

"Lead? Why?" Dracula asked, and Elisa chuckled at her joke.

"So..." Johnny interrupted with an excited grin. "What do you want to play next, Drac?"

Dracula got his own sneaky grin as he said, "There is something I've wanting to do for a while now, Johnny, and I challenge you to a table racing rematch!"

Everyone murmured in confusion at what was table racing, and why did Dracula want a 'rematch?'

But Johnny smiled boldly and announced, "You're on, Drac."

Both of them ran to different white clothed tables, and Johnny told the ghost as it's face appeared, "Table 18, up!"

And he rose moments before Dracula ordered his ghost table, "Table 40, up!"

Everyone watched in awe as the tables rose up with their passengers to the high arched ceiling and began to fly around the grand ballroom. The party guests cheered as Dracula and Johnny raced round and round the grand ballroom, Johnny holding on tightly and whooping enthusiastically while Dracula just sat casually like it was no big deal for him, but then he got on his hands and knees as he rapidly and randomly yelled for more tables to rise and he and Johnny jumped from one to another as they made their way to the floor, and unsurprisingly Dracula over took Johnny with a graceful flip as he landed on the floor before Johnny set his first step on the titled floor and stood proudly with the cape draping his figure and smiling proudly to himself.

"I win!" Dracula exclaimed pridefully.

"Whoa, Drac, that was awesome!" Johnny yelled excitedly and congratulated the vampire.

"That looks like so much fun," Murray said with his own wide smile as his glowing green eyes light up more brightly. "I challenge you to a table race, Frankie!"

"You're on, bandage boy!" Frank challenged back with a big daring smile.

Both climbed onto their own tables and told them 'Up' but nothing happened, and they looked to Dracula with some pleading looks.

Rolling his eyes, Dracula ordered the tables, "26 and 17, up!"

Both tables rose up high and the two friends raced each other wildly around the hall. The other guests cheered in vigorous excitement. The race got a bit out of control near the end. Murray slowed down enough to jump from table to table and make his way to the floor, but Frank lost control of his and cashed into a far wall and fell to pieces, making some of his friends wince in sympathy but then burst out laughing.

Griffin then challenged Wayne to a race and the werewolf accepted with reluctance, and again Dracula ordered their tables to rise into the air; Griffin flew around the ballroom like a madman while Wayne flew more slowly as he hung on for dear life shaking with fear, and just barely made it to the floor as he and Griffin leaped from on table to another, Wayne seeming to forget about his natural werewolf agility.

It was then decided for Dracula to open his presents, along side the ones given to him by the townspeople. As Elisa brought him his first present, Johnny placed a vibrantly colored conical party hat on his head that said in bold silver letters 'Birthday Boy' and put a party fluke between his lips and told him to blow. Dracula gave Johnny a displeased look as he blew a high pitched toot and seethed at Johnny that he'll get him for this, while Elisa and Mavis, and everyone else tried to hold back their laughter.

Dracula spat out the fluke as Elisa handed him his first presents, and he opened it with some weariness but then smiled as he saw what it was; painting equipment such as different kinds of brushes, small canvases, and some oil paints from Mavis. He gave her a big 'thank you' hug and kiss on the forehead while Elisa got his next present. The gifts he got included a manly casual suit from Frank and Eunice; a soccer ball from Wayne and Wanda; and he gave a look at Murray and the 'snakes in a can' as he opened it and a bunch of long brightly colored things popped out. He couldn't help feeling a real sense of appreciation to Johnny and the big flat screen TV he gave Dracula for him to use in his chambers with Elisa, even shaking his hand in gratitude.

As Dracula was about to open another present, Griffin invited him to have a seat as he tried to hold back an obvious snicker, and this made the vampire raise an eyebrow in suspicion as he sat down and there suddenly came a rather loud flatulent sound. This made everyone burst into laughter, Griffin the loudest of all as Dracula found a deflated pink whoopee cushion from under his bottom.

"Happy Birthday, Buddy," Griffin cackled. "That's my present for you, Hah-Haaahh!

Dracula could only give Griffin a dirty look that told he's going to get the Invisible Man back for this prank.

A moment later, Dracula realized he hadn't yet received and opened a present from Elisa, asking her, "Honeyfang, I don't think I opened your present. Is it here, or did you forget it?"

But Elisa only shrugged, either embarrassed or ashamed, that Dracula couldn't tell which as she said sorrowfully, "Sorry, Honey, I forgot to get you one."

Dracula frowned sadly at this, but then the gargoyle waiters brought over to him the giant five layered birthday cake with dozens of candles softly burning, and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him, and it made him briefly smile.

"...happy birthday to you," everyone finished singing, while Dracula took a deep breath and with super vampire speed he flew around the giant cake to blow out all of the candles.

He then noticed the elderly gremlin lady standing way too close to his cake and got a hungry longing look on her face, and quicker than she could grab the entire five layer cake and gobble it up whole, Dracula's eyes turned red and let out a deep roar of warning to her to back off, making her take a couple of steps back as she look at him timidly and he glared at her as she said her usual, "I didn't do that."

Dracula gave a stern nod so that the gargoyle waiters began cutting the cake, and as the birthday boy, he got the first and biggest piece. As he took his first bite, his eyes lit up at how it was strawberry, another delicious human flavor, with chocolate frosting, and everyone got their own piece and he even shared a bite with Elisa.

After eating cake, the party got into full swing as everyone enjoyed the giant cake, and even the buffet were everyone enjoyed the mix of both traditional human and monster party foods, including different kinds of pizza with monstery toppings, mixed vegetables with dip, bagels with scream cheese, deviled lizard fingers, spleens in blankets, chocolate deviled eggs, a variety of cookies and cupcakes, sandwiches, chips, and so much more.

To burn off the calories, a dance competition was then held. Dracula began to bust a move in a break dance spin and in his Russian style dance upside down and did a split in the air as he spun on the floor. Johnny began to do the worm dance and then in his own wacky dance. Mavis decided to dance in her own graceful moves and sways. Frank and Eunice did a personal tango together, and Wayne tried to do the same with Wanda, but because of her large belly he accidently dropped her to the floor. Murray danced in Egyptian-like movements while Griffin's glasses just swayed back and forth wildly, nobody really knowing how he danced since he was invisible.

Elisa began a hip roll before she worked her torso muscles, then she did the hip roll before doing the wave, and the booty pop to shake her butt to the rhythm and did a complete split on the floor, even though this hurt her legs. She had won the dance contest because of those strange yet sexy moves. All eyes were on her as monsters, including Mavis and Johnny, stared in disbelief as in 'Holy crap!' Dracula's jaw fell open by what he had seen and he had to cover his pants with his cape due to his erection. The rest of the Drac Pack's reactions were just the same as the time Wayne gobbled up all those sheep. A slightly jealous Eunice and Wanda had to pinch the ears or smack the arms of their husbands to get their attentions.

As the night wore on Dracula even suggested finishing the party out by the pool, where it was decorated with luau torches, and lit by vibrantly colored paper lanterns and fireflies. Pool games were played, and even Dracula finally got into Johnny's quirky human game of 'Chicken Fight' with Elisa on his shoulders as she knocked Mavis from Johnny's shoulders into the water and they laughed hysterically.

As much fun as everyone was having, Dracula had to declare the party over when he saw the first hints of dawn, but he took the time to thank everyone for coming as he redressed, and wished everyone, even Mavis and Johnny, a pleasant day's sleep.

He briefly looked around for Elisa and became worried for her, but then thought maybe she was so exhausted she had gone to bed early in their chambers. So he made his way to his chambers soon after the sun began to rise, and as he opened his door his jaw dropped at what he found. The lights were low but he could still see clearly as a few candles were placed in strategically and sparsely around the room to give the chambers a romantic and intimate ambiance as his eyes went to his own four poster bed and who laid in it; Elisa, dressed in nothing but the black lingerie he got her during their honeymoon, as she lay on her side in a seductive tempting position as she leaned up on her right arm and smiled alluringly at him.

"I didn't forget your birthday present, Darling," she said with a sensual come-closer tone in her voice. "I'm your present."

Dracula's heart began to beat faster in his chest as he was upon her in a microsecond. Elisa yelped when Dracula grabbed her in a lustful frenzy and his mouth captured hers with his own in a pent up desire.

"Ohh, Elisa!" he moaned through his kissing. "Thank you, thank you so much, I'd hoped for something like this from you, I'm so glad you didn't forget."

She giggled through the kissing, returning it with equal desire, but she hoped to make this little personal finale to her husband's birthday a bit more fun and interesting. So she grabbed his jacket and vest coat tightly as she wrapped her legs around him, and with a burst of strength rolled him to be under her as she started unbuttoning his clothes and his cape was tossed aside.

They continued to passionately kiss each other's faces, covering each other with light coats of saliva, even tongue dancing while Elisa stripped her husband of his vest, tie, and then his shirt and finally his white undershirt, while he lightly nipped at the nape of her neck, making her moan with arousal.

Dracula squeezed to himself and his bare upper body as she reached down to unzip his pants, but in their lustful frenzy, to flip Elisa atop himself Dracula rolled too hard and fell right onto the hard cold stone floor, taking most of the bed coverings with them and ripping the curtain from its rings, both laughing at their unintended fall.

Elisa felt a bulge growing inside his pants as she blanketed Dracula with licks on his neck and chest, ripping his pants from him and throwing them far away, and they were quickly followed by his bat boxers. Her eyes widened in exhilaration as she saw Dracula's long hardened dick pointing straight up and already leaking hot cum. She smiled mischievously at him as she leaned down and began an open mouthed blowjob on him as she almost swallowed the entire end, making Dracula go nuts and give a surprised but aroused cry as she began to pleasure him with her mouth.

"Oooohhhhh!" he cried, beginning to freak out. "Oh, holy fucking rabies! YES! Ohhh!"

His eyes glowed their deepest and starkest laser red yet, his fangs grew as he cried out in glorious agonized ecstasy while Elisa sucked on his prick, sucking it like a lollipop and playfully biting gently as she would swallow it to almost choke herself.

Dracula suddenly gave a rumbling vampire growl as something seemed to momentarily snap in his mind as he couldn't take it anymore, yet he wanted more too, and just as he cummed in her mouth he suddenly grabbed Elisa, making her give a startled cry as she found herself with Dracula atop her in a frightful lust driven frenzy as he smiled wickedly at her and practically tore off her bra and began licking and tasting around her breasts.

"Ohhh," she gave in a moan as she combed her fingers through his night black hair, "Oh, Honey, you're wicked. Ohhhh..."

She gasped as he suddenly began suckling on both her perky nipples, bringing to life her own lustful hunger. She gasped even deeper as he kissed his way down her torso to her midriff as he then ripped off her panties and began to crazily lick and taste at her nether lips as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and held her hips up as he playfully squeezed and playfully spanked her ass, which made her scream in agonized pleasure.

Dracula nearly brought her to the peak of orgasmic fulfillment, but brought his face up with a wicked smile again as Elisa breathed heavily from his oral tasting of her pussy. He positioned her again beneath himself as hugged Elisa tightly closer to his body as he simultaneously squeezed at his hardening cock to harden it further and guide their bodies into once more connecting to be as one.

Elisa gave a faint cry of slight agony yet glorious pain as he became sheathed within her so quickly and easily, mainly due to her overflowing wetness. He began with very powerful thrusts before the connection was complete, giving faint grunts as he was driven to pleasure and claim his wife.

Somehow, an interesting idea then made its way into his cock possessed brain, and the two of them, along with the fuchsia bed covering and torn bed curtain they had become entangled in, became enveloped in a light blue fog of mist and Dracula flew them up to the ceiling while he continued to thrust in and out of his wife.

Elisa gave a brief grunt as she felt her body hit a new hard surface, cushioned a bit by the blanket and ripped curtain as she was suddenly pinned with Dracula above her, or rather beneath her, as it was amazing how her sense of direction was barely recognized as her wild lust filled vampire husband somehow willed them against the hold of gravity and make love to her at the same time, as well as kissing and tasting her with such gusto as they hugged tightly to each other they rolled around on the ceiling, neither really knowing which way was up or down, or even who was supposedly atop whom.

"Rrrgh, Elisa!" he growled with lustful hunger as he began to thrust into her a bit faster and harder. "Ohhh, Elisa, Elisaaaa! Ohh, holy rabies, fucking rabies!"

"Ohh, ohh! Ahhh!" she began to yell as she felt the building pressure within her loins, the burning inferno within them both all consuming. "Oh, Drac! Oh, Drac! Ohh, Draaac!"

At last, the peak of an epic climax surged through them as Elisa screamed in overwhelming erotic ecstasy, while Dracula screamed at the top of his lungs, "THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVERRRAAAAGH!" followed by his crazy, yet happily lust filled vampire roar.

Again they became frozen in time as the wave of their orgasmic climax slowly ebbed away to leave behind another wonderful memories between a love making couple. But Dracula lost his concentration on being on the ceiling when he and Elisa suddenly fell.

But luck was their ally as they were right over their own sturdy oaky bed, and Dracula was the first to the take the shock of the fall as he held Elisa protectively in his arms as they fell right through the canopy and ripped it wide open before bouncing onto the mattress, separating a bit painfully from each other while still entangled in torn bed covering and a torn bed curtain. They laid there for a few minutes, panting heavily from exertion and wonderfully invigorated.

"Oh, Ellie," Dracula sighed tenderly as he caressed his wife's face, and she smiled back at him. "That was amazing, the best birthday present I've ever gotten. Thank you so much. Do you think you have enough strength to go again?"

She smiled at him as she said, "Need you ask? I can go as long as you can, even if it kills me."

"Oh, Honeybat," he scoffed with displeasure at the very thought. "Never."

He pulled her close and steadily rolled to be atop her once more, kissing and tongue twirling her mouth deeply as she hugged his body tightly around his own and guided him into her when she felt his prick harden as he became connected within her cunt.

"Ohhh, yeeesss!" he breathed with a heavy moan as they began another wild love making carnal dance, enough so to begin making their sturdy bed shake and creak with their rhythm, content to remain this way for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next night came like clockwork, and most everyone had awakened to enjoy a nice breakfast and another night of celebrating Dracula's birthday, but he nor Elisa were anywhere to be seen. Johnny figured he and Elisa decided to 'sleep in' late and shrugged it off, but had noticed not long after that Dracula forget his big flat screen TV present, and decided to take it to Dracula's room so he and Mina could set it up later. He was barely up a flight of stairs as he strained and struggled to get it to his future father-in-law and Mavis found him and offered to help, easily lifting the long and cumbersome box due to her vampiric super strength.

"Thanks, Mavy," he said. "I'd thought Drac and Ellie would want to check this out after the party last night, I guess they just forgot about it."

"Maybe," Mavis shrugged.

When they arrived at her parents' private chambers, she lightly racked on the door but no one answered, so she slowly opened the door and helped Johnny carry in the new TV.

Through the faint lighting, they then went wide eyed as they saw a sleeping Dracula and Elisa cuddling happily together, and while this was expected, the younger couple were stunned and perplexed by the state of the fore poster oak bed; the covers and sheets were wadded and messed up and showed signs of rips and tears, while on all of the posts had various deep scratches, and Dracula and Elisa were covered across their torsos in their loving embrace with their hair all mussed up.

"Whoa!" Johnny whispered in surprise. "What happened in here?"

"I don't even want to know," Mavis whispered quietly as she guided her fiancé out of the room, strongly suspecting what happened and couldn't help smiling about it, but at the same time shiver uncomfortably at the thought and knowing she lied through her teeth she didn't really want to think about what her parents were doing in their room.

Only mere seconds after the door quietly clicked closed, Dracula and Elisa stirred from their peaceful sleep to say good morning to each other. For a moment, Dracula felt frisky again, but Elisa reasoned they both needed a shower and he got things ready in the bathroom, while Elisa went to pick out their clothes from her wardrobe and his closet.

As she picked out his clothes, which was easy since Dracula wore the same old world gentleman's wool tux and noble class cape all the time, she then spotted an old wooden box in a dark corner of the closet. Normally Elisa would respect her husband's privacy, but curiosity got the better of her and she quietly opened the box as maybe it was a birthday present he forgot to open.

Inside the box, Elisa found old painted portraits in frames of Dracula and Mavis when she was a child and Elisa couldn't help but smile at how close the vampire father and daughter were in the portrait. But two particular pictures seemed to catch her interest and pique her curiosity. One was a picture with a younger Mavis and her group of monster friends her age, the names on the back read Hank N. Stein, Pedro, and Wendy Blob. Elisa chuckled at looking over the photos.

The other picture was of an older vampire woman, but it wasn't Martha, this vampire woman looked too stern and cold, and her features resembled Dracula a little more strongly, and the name on the back of the picture read Lydia. Elisa wondered who this vampire woman was and should ask Dracula about it, but then heard his footsteps as he called to her. Elisa quickly put the pictures back into the old wooden box and went to join her husband for their quick shower.

Their showering together didn't get very far as Dracula smiled wickedly as desire once more grew within him and his eyes glowed a deep red. He embraced Elisa tightly to his body and she didn't resist, having looked forward to another moment like this with some anticipation. He pinned her against the stone wall and soon easily pulled and shoved his manhood in and out of her womanhood again as he made harsh thrusts, faster and harder as they panted heavily through the pace. Soon, he cummed inside her with an epic catharsis, Elisa's scream and Dracula's roar echoed down the halls throughout the entire hotel, waking some more still sleeping guests, including a dozing Frank and Eunice.

"Oye, there they go again," Eunice complained. "We should really talk to them about keeping it quiet."

"You can certainly try, Honey," groaned Frank. "But I doubt they'll listen."

Eunice rolled her eyes as she scoffed and tried to get some rest.


	18. Elisa's Bosom Problem

One cloudy yet warm October day after Dracula's birthday bash, Dracula, Elisa, Mavis, and Johnny decided to visit the village again, one reason was for Mavis to see more places in town she wanted to see and the second reason was the family had lunch at a local diner, and as it got later to the afternoon they all decided to return home to the hotel. As they exited the diner, Johnny suddenly released a rather loud and long belch.

"Johnny!" Dracula scolded as he shot a disapproving glare at the young man. "Control yourself, you're not a pig!"

Mavis suddenly let out an equally loud burp, but it was only brief as she touched her lips with an amused but embarrassed smile while Dracula's eyes widened and gawked at her.

"Mavis!" he gasped. "I thought I taught you better manners."

Elisa began to laugh until she belched too, and Dracula shot her a glare of 'not-you-too' and 'Don't-encourage-them.'

"Well, better out than in, right?" Johnny joked as he laughed. Though Mavis didn't really understand the reference, she and Elisa laughed while Dracula frowned in disgusted disapproval.

The foursome took a short walk down the street, to make sure they keep to the most shaded areas and enjoy each other's company until a pair of teenage girls began to pass by them until they immediately recognized Dracula. The two girls shrieked ecstatically as they ran up to Dracula and his family. Another group of girls ran up to Dracula and his family, overflowed with excitement and gush idolizing.

"Oh my God, it's really you!" one of them, a red head squealed.

"Count Dracula, THE Count Dracula!" her brunette friend cheered. "You're even more handsome in person!"

Now Dracula normally tried to avoid any over enthusiastic human fans since he discovered how humans now felt about monsters, but since it was only a group of young girls Dracula flashed a friendly charming smile as he bowed gentlemanly. "Hello, ladies, it's nice to meet you. I hope you've had good day so far, as it is beautiful today and I can't often go out in daylight. But it's nicely cloudy today and I can meet some nice lovely girls like yourselves."

All of the girls giggled or swooned when Dracula charmed them with his silver tongued words, even smiling at them, while this only aggravated Elisa when her face darkened with each passing second.

Mavis was quick to notice this and quickly placed herself between the girls and her father as she spoke politely, "Hello, I'm Mavis Dracula, Count Dracula's daughter. It's always cool to meet new humans, especially fans of my dad, but we really have to go because we recently had a great lunch. But again it's really nice to meet you."

"Aww, he's your dad."

"That's so cool."

"You're so lucky."

Dracula placed his arm around his daughter and announced in pride and in his vampire charm, "That's right, she turned 118 three months ago, but she'll always be my little Mavy-Wavy."

"Daaad." Mavis groaned as she started blushing from embarrassment, actually trying to hide it.

Scowling as ever, Elisa immediately took her vampire husband by his ear, so hard that Dracula feared she was going to rip it off. "It's nice to meet you, but we have to go before he embarrasses Mavis any further." She spoke through her teeth clenched together.

"Ow, ow, ow, Elisa, ow!" Dracula cringed as she practically dragged him by his ear to the hearse as the fan girls looked on in surprise by his wife's behavior.

In the hearse, Mavis and Johnny talked for a few short minutes about how much they liked the food at the local diner they were recently at, but it was then Dracula noticed how quiet Elisa, who was driving, was though he was still oblivious to her fuming.

"Ellie-Wellie, honeyfang, are you okay?" he asked. "Didn't you like lunch? I know I did."

"It was fine," she replied tensely through her teeth.

"What's wrong, then?"

Elisa inhaled a sharp breath through her nose as she spoke tensely as though it should have been obvious, "You and those girls you were flirting with. And right in front of me, your wife no less."

"She's got you there, Dad," Mavis added. "You did look like you were flirting with them."

Dracula looked at her puzzled, if slightly hurt as he tried to explain, "I wasn't flirting, I was being nice. You know I'd rather not get into that human admiration that's going around these days, but I still try to be friendly and civilized when I can."

"Too friendly, if you ask me!" Elisa seethed in a cold jealous voice.

She came to a stop light where more fan girls noticed the hearse and could see who was in it. Yelling and waving to get Dracula's attention they shouted, "We love you, Dracula!"

The second the Count noticed them, recognized them from the Monster Festival and the Halloween Festival a month ago, and waved to them but went too far to blow a kiss at them. When she had seen that kiss, Elisa's eyes twitched like she was about to throw a fit. The light turned green the next second and she slammed her foot on the pedal to the metal and floored it to force the hearse speed away down the street, and it forced everyone else to fall back in their seats.

"Elisa, what the hell are you doing?!" Dracula yelled at her as he tried to hold on. "Slow down, you're going to hit someone or get us killed or you'll get the cops after us!"

Car horns honked loudly as though to confirm Dracula's claims as the hearse sped onwards. At last, Elisa put on the brakes when another street light suddenly turned red and forced her to slow to a sudden stop.

"That's it!" Dracula scolded. "I'm driving us home from here, so you switch seats right now!"

"Fine!" she hissed as she got out of the hearse.

"Fine!" he hissed back as he walked to the driver's side.

The two of them got back into he hearse with scowls on their faces when they had finished their shouts of 'Fine' at each other, and Dracula drove on when the light turned green.

As Dracula drove through the town at a steadier and more acceptable speed, another car with a group of teenage boys was driving next to them, and they started yelling and waving at the hearse, but it wasn't to get Dracula's attention.

"Hey, baby, what's your number?" one of the boys called out from the open window, while his friend made a loud wolf whistle with his fingers, aimed at Mavis.

The young vampire girl turned and politely waved at the boys, but thinking she was interested and flirting with them the boys got more determined and gregarious.

"Hey, hotstuff!" another boy shouted flirtatiously through the backseat open window. "Who's the red headed loser with you? Don't tell me he's your boyfriend!"

His friends in the back started to chortle rudely and point at Johnny. Hearing this, Mavis glared dangerously at them as well as her parents.

"He IS my boyfriend and he's NOT a loser!" Mavis rolled down the window and shouted in defense of her zing.

Johnny felt insulted and wanted to get out and fight those bullies. While Dracula scowled at them with a cold vampire look of his own with a faint hint of red in his eyes with his overprotection for his only daughter enveloping him, he looked over at Johnny with a sympathetic frown. Dracula sped up the hearse as the next light turned yellow. The hearse barely made it through the intersection to a bunch of honking horns which he completely ignored, speeding through town at a near break neck speed to reach the dark forest.

"Drac, slow down!" shouted Elisa. "You'll get us killed!"

At last the foursome made it back to the hotel, even though Dracula still drove like a bat out of hell nearly half way through the haunted forest. Elisa went through the revolving door with a hard stomp in each of her steps when she had exited the hearse. Dracula tried to ask her what was wrong but she coldly brushed him aside as she headed for their chambers in a lingering jealous huff. Thinking she needed some alone time, Dracula decided to tend to important hotel business, even if it was a slow time.

Plopping herself in a chair in her chambers, she began reading an entertainment news magazine she had brought with her from a store and read an article about the American Country music star Dolly Parton. Elisa thought how nice it must be to still look as sexy as she does at her age, especially with such giant breasts. Maybe if she looked like that, her vampire husband would think twice about oogling at younger girls, and for some reason this frightened her at how Dracula was such a lady's man even in his past she read in Bram Stoker's book how Count Dracula seduced beautiful human girls for their blood.

After a short while, Elisa decided to go find Dracula and talk to him about how he acted inappropriately in town with those girls. She found him in a nearby hallway talking to one of the witch maids. Her heart sank to her stomach as she recognized the witch as the one who had a crush on her boss, the one he momentary charmed at Mavis's birthday and at their wedding a while back. She quickly hid behind a tapestry as she watched them seemingly talk for a minute, but she couldn't really hear what they were talking about. Elisa grunted as she saw him seemingly flirting with her as he looked deep into her eyes and placed a hand on the maid's shoulder, and the witch maid gave her boss the goo-goo eyes.

In fact, Dracula was telling her how proud of this maid he was and the work she was doing and she needn't worry about a past mistake she made and he forgave her for it. Of course Elisa didn't know this. Growling, she turned and stomped down the hallway to the elevator, pressing the buttons to the ground floor, and she didn't stop until she reached the laundry matt where she met another taller and thinner witch maid who recently finished her work.

"Oh, pardon me, Your Grace," she paid respectful curtsy to the Countess.

Elisa grabbed the witch by the arm and said quickly, "I need a quick favor from you, uh... what was your name again?"

"Babayaga."

"Babayaga, can you make me more attractive?"

The witch maid was confused at the Countess while she answered with hesitation, "Uh... of course, Your Grace, but why would you want me to do that? I think you're beautiful the way the way you are now, for a human. The Count's really lucky to have you for a wife."

"Thank you, Babayaga, but it's personal. Now, please, cast a beauty spell or something and turn me into the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen." Elisa closed her eyes and braced herself.

"As you wish," Babayaga obeyed with a tone that clearly said she thought this was a bad idea.

She began to utter a chant, a spell in old Latin as a green cloud of sparkles emanated from her palms. The cloud engulfed Elisa completely. After a moment, there was an explosion. Smoke was everywhere. The two women coughed heavily as they waved their hands in the air.

"Did it work?" Elisa asked. "Maybe I look like a supermodel or a princess."

"Uh... Your Grace..." Babayaga's mouth fell open and her eyes nearly came out of her head in shock.

"What? What is it, what's wrong?" Elisa asked confused as the smoke cleared and Babayaga pointed a trembling finger at the human woman.

Puzzled, Elisa looked down and her eyes grew too wide when she could now see why. Her two perfect breasts had gone from regular size to a rather IMMENSE size, very much like Dolly Parton. "OH MY GOD!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Your Grace," Babayaga apologized shamefully and fearfully, trying not to panic, "L-let me try again, I just need to remember a counterspell."

But while Elisa let her shock past, she began to have second thoughts for a moment and then a really mischievous grin spread across her lovely face. "It's okay, Babayaga. In fact, this could work."

Outside in a heavily shaded area, Dracula ordered his zombie construction workers to finish rebuilding and expanding a part of the pool area for the future wedding ceremony for his beloved daughter and her zing.

"Porridge Head, that's not where the altar goes!" he barked angrily. "You really are brainless aren't you, corpse breath?!"

He then felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Elisa. For some reason wrapped up in one of his spare capes, looking at him with a flirtatious grin.

"Worm cake," he gushed as his mood swung to a cheerful one. "Where have you been? I wanted to talk to you."

"Me too," Elisa responded coyly. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, my love?"

"Tell me if you notice anything different."

Elisa flung the cape off her body to reveal her new twins as she placed her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out to make them appear more pronounced. Dracula's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as they went to the literal size of basketballs. His jaw dropped to the ground, and his tongue rolled out like a small red carpet. An erection can be seen growing to full size in his pants.

The zombie workers had ceased what they were doing to gawk at Mina's incredibly large bust. One of them fell into the emptied pool; the second one let go of holding the altar pillar up and the pillar fell on him; while another let got of a rope and a pile of bricks fell atop of him. The same witch maid with her infatuation for Dracula flew out at the same time the zombies hurt themselves when they had gotten distracted by Mina revealing her body, but she caught sight of the human woman's breasts and didn't pay attention to where she was flying on her broomstick only to crash into the stone wall with a splat. Her arms and legs spread out and then she slid down the wall to the ground.

"Elisa, what happened to you?!" he gasped in astonishment. "Your body is magnificent!"

"Glad you like them." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled seductively.

"How did you do it? What kind of human sorcery did you use?"

Elisa kept her poker face on, but her mind raced at a 100 miles an hour to think of a quick excuse to not reveal how it really happened. "Well, that's a secret for now. Let's just say even if people don't believe in magic anymore these days, I hoped these cast a spell on you."

Dracula flexed his fingers in anticipation as a hot sweat broke out on his forehead and he felt his erection begging to be freed. "Can I touch them?" he asked hopefully. "Please? With sugar and rotten cherries on top?"

Elisa placed a finger gently on his lips and whispered, "Wait until bedtime."

She turned and walked away with a sexy sway in her hips, leaving a flummoxed and sweating Dracula frozen on the spot.

* * *

It was dinner time. What Dracula really wanted to do and had to wait for another few hours was an unbearable torment, but he had to keep telling himself to be patient because it will be worth it when the time finally came.

As his daughter and her boyfriend entered the family dinning room, Johnny and Mavis noticed him bump into some chairs with a far away look in his eyes and with a strange stiffness in his walk. He sat down and began to awkwardly twiddle his fingers as if something was bothering him and wanted that something over with or he was in a big hurry to do something.

"Dad, are you okay?" Mavis asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Mavis!" Dracula replied with an unintentional snap in his tone. "Just wondering what's taking so long for dinner to get here!"

The others joined them a few short minutes late, even though it still felt like forever to Dracula. Another short minute later, Elisa joined her friends for dinner. The entire gang's eyes popped wide open and their jaws fell open, nothing like Dracula's first reaction when he first sighted her two babies.

"Oh my God!" several voices rang out.

Eunice almost squealed, either in delight or outrage nobody could tell. Wanda nearly fainted so Wayne had to support her. Griffin's glasses grew so wide some thought they might break. Murray's and Frank's faces were the same as the time Wayne devoured all those sheep. Mavis's and Johnny's reactions resembled the faces they first heard Dracula rap on stage.

"Damn, Ellie, your boobs are huge!" Johnny cheered at last.

"JOHNNY!" Mavis and Dracula gawked in outrage and surprise at Johnny's statement of Elisa's body.

"Don't listen to them, Johnny. If you like 'em, I like 'em too!" Murray exclaimed in agreement, eyeing the brunette woman's figure.

Johnny's face turned pink and so did Elisa, but she tried to hold back a snicker at how embarrassed Johnny must have felt at that very moment and their spouses' reactions. She sat next to Dracula to his right and shot a flirtatious and amused smile while he tried to hide an eager smile of his own.

A thick awkwardness fell over everyone at the dinner table and after a long minute of silence Mavis broke that silence. "Mom, what happened to your, uh, you know?"

Elisa went shifty eyed as she glanced around the dining room, her mind racing again for something to say as a cover up and brake the awkwardness as zombie waiters came out of the kitchen carrying their dinner out and placing the food on the table.

"That's a secret," she said with an awkward monotone. "You're too young to understand, Mavis."

Mavis shot her an unconvinced stare at her stepmother since Elisa seemed to break out in a light sweat on her forehead.

"Is this because dad was flirting with those girls in town earlier?" Mavis asked.

"What girls?" Frank inquired, glancing over at the Count suspiciously.

"What?!" Dracula gasped, and got defensive. "Mavis, I wasn't flirting! And she told me she got it from a secret human magic spell!"

Mavis and the other monsters looked fascinated, but Johnny had a clear doubtful look as he explained, "Are you nuts, Drac? No one in town knows magic, unless you're a kid's birthday party magician, but even they can't pull off this kind of trick. It's more like plastic surgery, but I doubt Ellie saw a doctor and recovered in a single afternoon."

Everyone in the room were intrigued and confused at Johnny's explanation, though Dracula became suspicious as he questioned, "What are you saying, Johnny? And what is this 'plastic surgery' you're talking about?"

"That'll take a little time to explain," Johnny said. "But the short version is it takes a long time to do it and Ellie would need a day or two to recover. So between being in town and right now, when did she have the time? I think it was real magic... from here, perhaps."

Dracula whirled his body posture around to face Elisa with a stone cold expression of disappointment, and Mina tensed up knowing the truth would come out sooner or later. "Elisa, is this true?" he interrogated.

"Yes," she confessed. "I asked one of the witch maids to cast a spell to make me more beautiful for you, but this happened." She gestured to her breasts. "At least it still worked and it got your attention."

Dracula's hard expression softened as he tried to say calmly, "Alright, I can look past that, but what I don't understand is why, Elisa."

She looked hurt and anger as she vented, "It was because you were flirting with those younger girls today. Like any typical man he still has a wandering eye and his own wife isn't good enough for him anymore. Worst of all, you're still a lust driven womanizer just like in those old stories!"

The vampire shot her an angered and offended glare as he retorted defensively, "I wasn't flirting with those girls, I was just being polite! How could think such a thing?! And besides, the maids' magic is only for cleaning, nothing else, otherwise their magic does cookie things! Looks like you had to learn that the hard way!"

Elisa fumed, screaming, "Well if you hadn't been such a Mr. Charming to those girls right in front of me today, who were clearly not even out of high school, I wouldn't have felt like an old crone! I'm your wife, but clearly that means nothing to you if you're going around flirting towards younger women!"

"I said I wasn't flirting! And you do matter to me, how can you think I don't care about you? I can't believe you had to get a magic spell give you humongous boobs, when you should know better how dangerous that is!"

"And I wouldn't have needed to had I known you were such a bloodsucking Casanova wannabe!"

"WANNABE?!" Dracula shouted as he suddenly stood up and towered over her. "I'll have you know, even when I was younger, I could've had any woman I wanted! But I don't want other women! I went against tradition and chose YOU, a mere human!"

"MERE HUMAN?!" Elisa shouted as she began to stand up in front of him, but then her oversized bust accidently knocked over Dracula's blood beater beverages and spilled onto her chest and on the floor as the goblet rolled and fell from the table. Everyone gasped and she hissed a profanity.

Another tense silence followed until Dracula shouted loudly, "Housekeeping!"

The witch maids were there in a flash, even the one who cast the spell on Elisa, who gave her a sheepish look. While they cleaned the blood substitute drink from staining, Frank took a napkin and said, "I'll get that for you, Ellie."

He reached over and tried to wipe off the stain on Elisa's breasts as she protested, "No, Frank. I'll get it."

"Frank, stop it!" Eunice was outraged, getting the wrong idea. "Not you, too!"

"Frank, get your hands off my wife!" Dracula sneered with a jealous hiss as his eyes glowed a sharp red and he shot Frank a threatening look of ripping his golem body apart if he didn't stop touching Elisa's orbs.

"Wait a second, guys," he tried to reassure everyone nervously. "It's not what it looks like."

But neither vampire nor golem believed him. Out of a spiteful jealousy, Eunice took her own drinking cup and conked Frank over the back of his head, maybe a bit harder than intended. Poor Frank was so stunned, he fell to the floor with a silly looking grin on his face.

Tension still permeated the air as an awkward silence followed. Elisa, feeling as though she should help poor Frank but she was still furious at Dracula to think straight and Eunice gave her a frown as if to accuse her of stealing Frank away, stormed out of the dining room in a huff with a heavy stomp in her step.

Everyone else looked at each other for a moment after she slammed the door, not knowing what to say or do as the thick tension slowly lessened. Then, Eunice decided to look Frank over and help him, immediately regretting having hit him so hard with her goblet.

* * *

To cool down from the argument Elisa decided to take a quick drive into town. She parked near her family's pub but decided to go for a walk, as she didn't want to talk to her family and face the humiliation from them. Lost in her own thoughts as she walked down the sidewalk deep into the village, pulling a thick jacket over her chest as she tried to hide her bosoms as she realized she drew unwanted attention from other men who aimed wolf whistles and cat calls at her, but all she wanted was to be left alone. She didn't watch where she was going as she stared at the ground and suddenly bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch it!" Elisa snapped.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry, Miss," said a male voice.

The man looked at Elisa and gasped in surprise at her exposed bust. She tried to hide it, but she knew the damage was done.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry," she stammered. "I should've watched where I was going."

"It's okay, Miss," the man assured her. "That's understandable. I'm sorry for being so forward, but would you be like to be in my next commercial?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Douglas Jones, I'm a TV commercial director," he introduced himself when he gave Elisa his card. "And unfortunately, I have a commercial in the works and the deadline got moved up sooner than I expected, but the girl who was supposed to be in it quit for some reason. But you have the body I need, so what do you say? Do want the job?"

This was a complete surprise to Elisa, as it came out of the blue. Part of her knew she needed to think about it, even talk to Dracula about it and see how he felt about it. But she remembered his words 'mere human' and it irritated her that he thought of her this way so she decided to forget it. So in a spur of the moment, and thinking it was a great way to expand her horizons and live every girl's dream of being on TV, Elisa smiled and asked Douglas Jones, "When do I start?"

* * *

Hours went by, and Elisa realized she had to get home now that she felt better about herself and what she did. The sun was nearly up when she arrived back at the hotel, and seeing the lobby empty she easily made her way to her and her husband's bed chambers. She slowly opened the door as it made a small creak hoping she wouldn't wake up Dracula, but the lights were on and he was sitting on the side of their bed in his fuchsia PJs and with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Where have you been all night?!" he demanded in irritation.

Elisa shot him a scowl of her own, part of her wanting to rub it in his face she got a job offer to be in a commercial because some other guy thought she was beautiful, even with her big boobs now. But then another part of her decided to save it as a surprise for him, so she responded, "I went for a drive into town, and took a walk to clear my head."

Dracula's face softened as he stood up and retorted, "I'm sorry about what happened at dinner, but you should have called me earlier. I've been sitting here for hours worried about you."

Elisa frowned sarcastically as she said, "I'm sorry, I forgot my phone."

"That's no excuse," Dracula retorted.

Giving a heavy sight, Elisa headed for their bathroom, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

That was enough to get Dracula's motor running.

A few minutes later he quickly undressed out of his PJs and made his way into the shower as he saw the steam rising and heard the water running. He pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower with Elisa, a wicked smile lit his face. He came up to her from behind and sensuously stroked her shoulders as he began kissing from her shoulder to her neck.

"Drac..." she groaned in annoyance.

"Please, moonbeam," he cooed as he began stroking his hands up to her breasts, though she tried to stop him at first he pouted, "Please, I'm sorry about the fight earlier. Besides, you promised." He kissed her neck, and Elisa began to go limp at his tender flame filled gnawing.

Suddenly Dracula went crazy when he began massaging at each of her enlarged breasts, playing with them or squeezing them as he simultaneously licked all around them before suckling at her nipples. This drove her crazy as she found his manhood and teasingly squeezed it to arouse him more. He let out a cry of pleasure as he grabbed her waist and pinned her against the wall. Dracula began thrusting in and out of her wildly and was even more thrilled as he felt her massive breasts against his own chest.

Elisa screamed with pure ecstasy as he pounded her and squeezed her legs around his butt to guide him deeper into her body. Pretty soon they reached their climax and both of them felt as though they had flown to the moon and exchanged loving smiles to each other as they breathed hard from their make up sex. The couple washed up and got cleaned, and got dressed in their usual nightwear, both feeling worn out from their extreme passion as they climbed into bed together and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It was just after sunset when Dracula let out a big yawn as he stretched his arms out and felt to his side to greet the new night with his wife, hoping for some wake up whoopee.

"Good morning, Honeybat," he cooed cutely, but he realized she was gone.

For a moment he almost panicked as he sat up with a start, but then noticed a note on the bedside and he quickly read it. While he was grateful she at least let him know where she was and she'll be back later in the night, he raised an eyebrow in confusion at one word he didn't understand why she would do it.

A commercial?

After breakfast and taking care of some mediocre hotel business, Elisa had still not returned and Dracula tried not to worry too much as her letter said she will be back late. So he decided to go see Mavis and Johnny in their suite, and saw them watching something on their new wide screen TV.

At a rather funny scene, the two lovebirds laughed and Dracula inquired, "What are you kids watching?"

"The Dick Van Dyke Show, it's a classic," Johnny explained as he threw a piece of popcorn in the air and tried to catch it in his mouth but missed.

"Come watch with us, Dad," Mavis invited him. "It's so funny, and the main character is a really good dancer and singer."

"He's really great in Mary Poppins," added Johnny. "You could say he's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

Dracula and Mavis looked at him confused at the unusual sounding words.

"Super-what?" Dracula asked.

"Mary Who-pins?" Mavis questioned.

"I'll tell you later," Johnny said, "Anyway, where's Elisa?"

Dracula then told them about the commercial she was doing, and Johnny was thrilled while Mavis was happy for her mother.

"What's a commercial, anyway?" Dracula asked, eager to know.

Johnny explained it was as they watched the classic sitcom there were different kinds for products being promoted and to sell.

"Did she say what kind of commercial it was?" asked Johnny.

"No." Dracula shook his head. "Only that it's supposed to be on for the first time tonight and she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Cool!" Johnny said as he tried to catch another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"I can't wait to see what it's about." Mavis was excited for her mother.

Shortly after one episode of the show ended before the next one began, a commercial for a new body wash came on as a sensual female voice said off-screen, "Want soft, luxurious skin all day, and all night?"

Everyone's eyes open wide at what they were watching; Elisa was naked in a bathtub full of bubbles and she held a bottle of the new body wash as she smiled seductively at the camera. As the female voice over told of the body wash's qualities, the camera moved and angled over Elisa in the tub while she massaged her body, especially very enticingly over her breasts, and a thick lather appeared on her bare skin. Near the end of the commercial, Elisa was suddenly in a shower washing off the lather as the camera view got closer to her body as she massaged herself and the camera's view moved down her body, just missing full view of her more intimate feminine areas.

Instantly, Mavis covered Johnny's eyes whenever the view came very close to her intimate areas or her breasts again.

When the commercial had ended, the family members barely registered the start of the next rerun of the Dick Van Dyke show as they continued to stare at the TV screen, silently stunned by what they had witnessed.

"Well..." Johnny tried to clear his throat, his mind racing for something to say. "That was... interesting." He felt slightly turned on by what he witnessed, but he decided to keep his mind occupied by imagining Mavis naked. "So... what did you guys think?"

Mavis continued to stare off into space as her own mind raced, then she spoke awkwardly, "Uh... that was... a very...interesting commercial. Definitely wasn't what I was expecting? What did you think, Johnny?"

Johnny went stiff, in more ways than one, and tried to not sound like he got turned on as he said, "Uh... yeah, interesting. Isn't what I was expecting, either. What did you think, Drac?"

The two teenagers glanced over at Dracula. The Count looked like a petrified statue with a blank stare on his face. The small twitching of his right eye was the only thing to show he was alive and aware, and he was trying so hard to keep something from mentally breaking the couch arm in his grip. He felt his erection his erection pressing against his boxers inside so he crossed his legs to try and hide it.

"Drac, are you okay?" Johnny asked cautiously.

"Johnny..." he asked in a toneless low voice. "How many humans will see this commercial?"

A long awkward minute passed as Johnny worried about how to answer his question, but seeing no way out, he gave his honest answer, "Well... a lot of people these days have TVs, so I'm guessing... millions."

The next thing Johnny and Mavis knew there was a thunderous angered roar echoing throughout the hotel and Dracula was gone, flying through the night like a black phantom with a frightening demonic look on his face with his eyes bloody red and his fangs were ready to devour.

* * *

Meanwhile at the studio, Elisa had thought once the commercial was done she would get paid, go home and see the looks on her family's faces, which she couldn't wait to see. Instead, Douglas Jones had asked her to stay a while longer and model for pictures to represent the body wash. She happily posed for a couple pictures, not quite so subtle in a white sheet or even a skimpy bikini that really accentuated her prominent breasts.

As it was getting pretty late and Elisa felt she needed to get home, she went to freshen up in her dressing room from being so hot and sweaty under the bright lights on the photo shot set. There came a knock and the door opened to reveal Jones.

"Hey Elisa," he greeted in a friendly voice with a nice smile, which Elisa returned politely if uncomfortably as he let himself in. "I just wanted to thank you for filling in on such short notice, and congratulate you. The commercial aired as soon as editing was finished and already it's a success and has gone viral."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones," Elisa nodded. "That's great to hear. I'm just getting ready to go home, my family's going to be worried I'm sure."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind if you stayed a bit longer," he said with an underlined flirtatious tone as he closed the door and subtly locked it. He came closer, too close to Elisa and inhaled the body wash's sent lingering on her and it made her freeze in place and cringe, even flinch as he began stroking her shoulders sensually.

"Mr. Jones." Elisa stared at him uncomfortably. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," he teased. "I think you're beautiful, and that body wash might really be an aphrodisiac."

He turned her around and embraced her close to his body as he grinned smugly as he began touching her waist and even touched her bust. Elisa struggled to get free, becoming angered and irritated at Jones and at herself for not seeing this possibly happening and not seeing it coming.

"C'mon, babe, don't be shy," he tried to provoke her. "I know you want it, the way you keep eyeing me."

"Mr. Jones, get off me!" she demanded as she struggled to push him off and kick him out. "You pervert and I'm a married woman!"

But Jones scoffed haughtily like he didn't care as he held her tighter. "Like I haven't heard that before. That's what the last girl."

"And I can see why she quit!" she snapped.

As Jones forced his tongue around her throat and Elisa screamed for help, the glass window shattered as the dressing room was suddenly filled with a thick blue cloud and their came a loud roar of rage when outside Elisa's dressing room the door and wall exploded while Jones suddenly found himself thrown out and landed hard out in the studio.

"Dracula!" Elisa cried with relief.

Activity came to a stand still in the studio as everyone looked from at the injured Jones to Elisa's dressing room to see a rather frightening sight; an enraged Count Dracula coming out of Elisa's room and looking to kill Jones.

Nearby studio staff ran from his very presence as he snarled with venom at Jones, "STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

Jones wasn't hurt too badly, but he was both scared and frustrated at being interrupted in his fun as he eyed Dracula angrily, "What the hell?! Who or what are you?!"

"Count Dracula, and she is my WIFE!" Dracula roared. "And you will stay away from her or I will suck you dry until you look like a shriveled up husk!"

He let out a massive roar, before looking back angrily at Elisa. For a moment she smiled in relief until she saw how angry he was and wasn't sure what to do. The next thing she knew, with a swish of his cape, she was in Dracula's embrace as he tried to hide her figure and pretty soon carried out through the broken window and flying through the night back to the hotel.

The vampire bat carried his wife in his cape to the old graveyard just outside the hotel. As they landed she was relieved to be closer to home, but she was scared with Dracula and how he acted back at the studio.

Positively furious with her, seeing what she had done in the commercial and what almost happened he shouted at her, "I don't believe you, Elisa! How can you participate in such a perverted thing, exposing yourself like some cheat hussy on TV?! Why would you go and do such a thing and betray my trust?!"

"Oh stuff it!" she retorted. "People make commercials like that all the time, it's no big deal!"

"Not when they're my wife and they show naked women for millions of humans to see and make other men want to do what that one almost did! It's that rapist in Bucharest all over again!" he retorted very loudly.

"I didn't know Mr. Jones was such a pervert!" she retorted back at him. "He seemed like nice guy and he offered me a job! I always wanted to try modeling and this was my chance!"

"I don't care! None of this would've happened if you hadn't asked that witch to blow up your boobies!"

"I wouldn't have had to if YOU didn't have to be such a libido to flirt with girls around Mavis's age, by human standards!" she screamed so loudly her voice echoed throughout the graveyard, and Dracula seemed to lose his angry stance as his face dropped, not because he thought she was right but because she suddenly began to cry as a rain of tears fell from her eyes.

"I heard stories of how you charmed a lot of women... for their blood... and maybe for sex," Elisa sobbed with a broken voice through tears. "And I felt like I wasn't pretty enough for you anymore. I've heard about this happening in other marriages before, but I never thought it would happen to us."

Dracula's face softened more as he heard her pour her sadness out as he suddenly understood what it meant. "Oh, Ellie-Wellie," he said tenderly as he gently embraced her. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I only wanted to be friendly. It doesn't matter what you heard. You are my wife and I love you more than anything now, and nobody is more important to me right."

"Really?" she sobbed into his chest softly.

"Yes my darling honey-corpse," he replied with a kiss on her forehead.

For a while he let her cry out her tears until she felt better and he began rocking her gently and planting kisses in her hair. After a few minutes, Dracula wrapped Elisa up in his cape and carried her back to the hotel in bat form.

The moment they returned home Dracula looked for Babayaga, who had cast the spell upon his wife, and with a look from her stone faced and deeply displeased master she knew what had to be done. Babayaga quickly cast a counter spell and in no time flat Elisa's enormous breasts returned to their normal size breasts, and to Dracula they were still beautiful and full of youthful firmness.

* * *

The next morning, things didn't quite settle down as Dracula and Elisa hoped they would. A notice came that Douglas Jones was going to sue Dracula for violent assault, and after Elisa and Johnny explained what it meant, Dracula became irate and wanted to hypnotize that human filth into walking off a bridge.

However, everyone knew it was Jones who was the one in the wrong and the girl whom quit the job due to sexual assault by Jones helped the vampires hire a lawyer and brought Jones's attempt at sexual assault on her and Elisa to the attention of the police to counter claim to sue the Draculas, and pretty soon he was fired from his job and jailed.

After that incident was aired on the news, Dracula and Elisa received a lot of support letters by old snail mail and even on people's social media accounts. At one time after Elisa and Mavis had come home from grocery shopping, the two women told Dracula and Johnny of how Elisa had been recognized as a celebrity because of the commercial and the store quickly sold out of Mina's Night Silk Body Wash.

When the entire Drac Pack heard about it, they went out and tried to buy their own body wash. While Elisa felt both amused and proud, Dracula only face palmed and felt a little jealous, getting overprotective of his wife and nearly threatening his own male friends if one of them ever tried to do anything strange to her.

Two days after the commercial first aired, Elisa received missed calls and text messages from old friends and family members (though she ignored them) telling how they were worried about her again and Nicholas was very disappointed with her for doing such an 'offensive sexist' commercial, and if she hadn't done it she would've been assaulted again and nearly sued. Elisa rolled her eyes at his continued concern of her, but she still reassured them Dracula had arrived in time to save her and give Jones what he deserved and she was okay.

As the story about Elisa's blooming buxom was retold to the monster guests, Murray grumbled too close within ear shot of Dracula how he wished her could have seen more of them, causing his vampire friend to steam with jealous anger and turning a bright fire engine red in the face.

But then, being curious but brash and knowing how to push Dracula's buttons, Eunice playfully asked him, "How did you like them, Drac?"

"Ohh, they were yummy," he sighed in arousal.

"What is yummy?" Wendy asked innocently, while the rowdy wolf pups, along with Hank and Pedro, paused to have overheard and didn't know what to think other than Uncle Drac was weird.

"Uhh, it's nothing, sweetheart." Wanda immediately shooed the kids away not wanting them to get involved in private adult conversation.

A short while later, knowing how the guys acted and felt about her mother's enormous breasts, Mavis became worried about how Johnny felt about it. So as they talked in private in her bedroom, she finally mustered up the courage and asked him directly, "Do you like women with big boobies, Johnny? Do you want me to have them after you saw my mom with them?"

This surprised Johnny as he seemed to blush at her questions. After a long awkward minute he gave his answer, "Uh, well uh, yeah, they were pretty uh... big. And you'd look great with them, I'm sure." This made Mavis feel hurt and disappointed, thinking he didn't care about her, until Johnny reassured her, "But Mavis, you're great the way you are. You're beautiful, and drop dead gorgeous and I love you the way you are, no matter what."

This actually made Mavis feel a lot better about herself. Yet, just to tease him she took hold of his wrist and placed his hand on one of her breasts. "Like what you feel?" she asked teasingly.

Johnny had a goofy smile on his face as he loved the feel of Mavis's perky small breast in his hand, but before he could answer Dracula happened to walk into Mavis's room at that moment to tell them dinner was ready.

"Mavy, Johnny, dinner's ready. We're having... WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everyone seemed to freeze in place when Johnny and Mavis looked at Dracula and his eyes widened at what he saw, and this was the moment Elisa walked. Dracula began to snarl as his eyes turned red and his claws unsheathed.

"Wait, Drac!" Johnny objected fearfully as he took his hand away from Mavis's chest, "I-it's not what you think, let me explain..."

"You can explain when you're DEAD, human!" Dracula snarled.

Johnny ran out of the room screaming for his life as Dracula chased him down the hall.

"Dad, stop it! It was MY fault!" Mavis flew after them, trying to calm down her angered and overprotective father.

Knowing what happened, Elisa chuckled and face palmed at the whole thing as she followed them at a brisk walk down the hall.

Throughout the hotel, Dracula was chasing Johnny down the corridors after he caught him touching his innocent daughter's breasts. Johnny was running for his life, scared at what the overprotective vampire father would do to him if he caught him at last. Elisa and Mavis, in bat form, were right behind them trying to prevent the furious vampire from hurting the young man. But pretty soon, Johnny ran into the ball room and was cornered by an enraged Dracula, who was ready to twist him into a pretzel or who knows what.

"You are gonna pay human!" Dracula snarled angrily.

Mavis and Elisa had finally caught up to them, where Mavis immediately stood in front of her father to stop him from hurting her boyfriend.

"Dad, stop this. This is ridiculous!" Mavis yelled at her father.

"He must pay for inappropriately touching you!" Dracula retorted at her, trying to force her to stand aside.

That was when Mavis told him the whole true story of what really happened. "Dad, he didn't touch me. I made him touch me."

"WHAAAAT?!" Dracula was surprised and in disbelief by this. His own daughter made Johnny touch her breasts, but why? "Why did you make him do that?" he demanded.

"Just let her explain, honey." Elisa tried to calm down her husband.

"Well..." Mavis meekly started to explain. "After the whole breast fiasco with mom, I started to wonder if mine appealed to Johnny since mom was so popular with her large breasts. So I made him touch my breasts to see if he liked them."

"Ugh.. honeyspider, you're perfect the way you are. There is no need for you to worry about that." Dracula affectionately told his daughter.

"That's what I wanted to tell her." Johnny commented.

But Drac glared dangerously at him, saying, "I don't want to hear from you about this."

That made Johnny continue to be silent after he got the message.

"Look, if you two are gonna live in my hotel or get married someday, you are gonna live by my rules." Dracula began to lecture them. "Which being the number one rule for you two is no naughty business before you are married! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." both Mavis and Johnny responded at the same time.


	19. Return of Pumpkin Guts p1

Things were relatively quiet at Hotel Transylvania after Dracula's fabulous birthday extravaganza, yet another celebration was now on the horizon as it was the day before the popular human holiday, Halloween. Since the castle already had the permanent feel of Halloween year round as a hotel for scary monsters, Elisa and Johnny wanted to officially bring the holiday to the hotel as they began decorating the lobby, and directed the gargoyle waiters, the zombie bellhops, and witch maids with what to do to get the lobby ready, but to their surprise the entire staff responded to panicking at the mere mention of Halloween, baffling the two humans.

With no other choice, Elisa and Johnny decided to work on the decorations themselves. While the decorating comity of spiders gave their own touch with interwoven and glistening webs, going all out to show off their artistic talents to even impress Elisa and Johnny, the two human residents of the hotel helped to add traditional Halloween decorations such as plastic bats and cats, fake ghosts hanging on the ceiling, glowing skulls, along with glowing Jack-O-Lanterns scattered around the corners of the lobby, three silhouettes of a werewolf howling at a full moon in the background and a vampire rising from his coffin and a witch flying on her broomstick, and painted cardboard cutouts of generic versions of zombies, witches, vampires, and werewolves.

In the middle of the lobby, Elisa and Johnny took another look over at all of the decorations put up so far. While Johnny thought the place looked awesomer than ever, Elisa agreed but still thought it could all use something more or it was missing something. She just wanted this to be the hotel's perfect first Halloween, though part of it may have been due to having so few chances to celebrate with her friends and sisters during her childhood as well.

Before Johnny and Elisa could brainstorm any more ideas for decorating he lobby, Dracula and Mavis appeared, walking down the staircase engaged in conversation, until they noticed the strange decorations around the lobby. Their eyes widened at what they were seeing, both gawking in surprise.

"Elisa, what did you and Johnny do to my lobby?" he questioned irately.

"What don't you like it?" Elisa asked her husband sweetly.

"Like it? Why would I like weird and strange decorations around my lobby!" Dracula replied in a disliking tone.

"Come on, Dad. The decorations aren't so bad. Some look cool." An impressed Mavis pointing out some of the neat decorations.

"Anyways, why are you two decorating my lobby with weird monster rip-off looking decorations?" Dracula asked wanting to know why they were doing this.

"Aw come on Drac don't you know what today is?" Johnny smirked.

But Drac shook his head no, as did Mavis, both not knowing what's so special about today.

"Its a special holiday that you guys will be psyched about. It's Halloween!" Johnny hollered excitedly.

But the second Dracula heard that today was Halloween his eyes grew big with fear. "Oh no, that's TODAY!" Then Dracula quickly rushed over to his knights to order a lockdown of the hotel. "Initiate Halloween lockdown! This not a drill!"

No sooner he ordered it, all of the monsters raced up to their rooms, screaming like their very lives depended on it. The knights rushed all over the hotel and locked every single entry way and guarded them.

"And I also want you to get rid of all this Halloween stuff right now!" As Dracula ordered that, all of the knights grabbed or snatched off the Halloween decorations in the lobby, everything Johnny and Elisa worked so hard to make the place festive was being torn down forcibly.

Elisa and Johnny weren't really happy about all this. Then Elisa decided to put a stop this nonsense, but her husband stood in her way and prevented her from doing it. "Drac, stop this! Why are you doing this?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm doing what needs to be done!" he retorted.

Once the knights came up to him with all the decoration gathered in their arms, they wanted to know what to do next. "Sir, what do you want us to do with the decorations?" asked the leader of the knights.

And what Dracula ordered next would definitely upset Johnny and Elisa. "Destroy them!"

Once the orders were given the knights threw all of the Halloween decorations into the flames of the fireplace, devoured by the fire.

"NO!" Elisa and Johnny cried in union, trying to stop the knights but two guards blocked their path with spears.

While Johnny and Elisa were forced to watch the knights throw all of the decorations into the fire, they were completely heartbroken. All they wanted was to liven up the hotel for a holiday they thought that they could all enjoy. But when Dracula had ordered to destroy the decorations, it put a strain on both of their hearts.

Whirling around, Elisa faced her husband. Face full of fury. Eyes full of hurt. She wanted to know is why? Why would he do this? "Dracula, what on earth is wrong with you? Why would you destroy all our hard work to celebrate a fun holiday!" she demanded, angrily out of her mind.

"Not cool man, just not cool!" Johnny reproached, upset at the vampire for his actions.

Even Mavis was upset with her dad. True she understood why he did it, but she thought he went overboard with his orders. "Dad, I'm not that thrilled about Halloween either, but I agree with Mom and Johnny that you went too far!"

"I only did that to ensure our protection from celebrating Halloween!"

"What do you have against Halloween?" Elisa asked.

"I don't have anything against the holiday," explained Dracula. "I just want no monster to celebrate it so we can be safe from the dreaded beast - Pumpkin Guts." His face scowled at the mere mention of the name.

Elisa and Johnny exchanged confused expressions at what he told them. Seriously, a monster named Pumpkin Guts is the reason for Dracula's behavior? The name sounded so strange it doesn't make any sense.

"Um... who is this Pumpkin Guts?" Johnny was the first to break silence.

"Shh! I'm about to get all nostalgic and flashback-y." Dracula decided to tell them the tale of Pumpkin Guts. "The legend of Pumpkin Guts, the ancient beast who terrorizes and lays punishes any monster that dares celebrate Halloween by participating in the human ritual of trick-or-treating. But then one little monster got curious and disobeyed the rules. The last time he was risen again, it was because of my own daughter! She snuck out to participate in trick-or-treating!" The vampire frowned at the memory. "So to ensure the monsters' safety we stay inside throughout the whole holiday until morning. So now do understand why I had those things destroyed!"

Johnny and Elisa were surprised and intrigued by this strange story, but Elisa was still angry with Dracula for destroying the Halloween decorations.

"Look I understand why you don't like Halloween, but did you have to go too far in destroying the decorations!" Elisa growled.

"Any form of celebrating Halloween will anger Pumpkin Guts' so i had to get rid of them." Dracula argued, behaving like he had done nothing wrong.

"But did you have to burn them, Dad?" Mavis reproached. "That was harsh."

"Mavis, you stay out of this!" He told off his daughter as he resumed arguing with his wife.

"You could've just told the knights to put them away in the attic!" Elisa retorted to him.

"And have traces of Halloween stuff in my hotel and anger that beast, it's like you want him to come here and attack us all!"

When Dracula said that last part, he hurt Elisa so much that small tears glistened in her eyes and she couldn't deal with him right now. "That's it, since you're so set on not celebrating the holiday all night, I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night!" And with that, Elisa left the group to be alone for awhile, which got Dracula really upset with her.

"Elisa, don't you dare walk away from me! ELISA!"

But she didn't respond to him and she walked into the elevator, the doors slammed shut in the vampire's face when he tried to stop her.

"You kind of deserved it from the way you argued with her," Mavis commented, knowing her father had it coming.

Dracula, who was still angry after the fight, decided to send both his daughter and her boyfriend to their rooms. "Both of you, go to your rooms, NOW! And don't come out till I say it's okay to come out!"

* * *

"This is totally unfair!" Johnny sulked, stomping back and forth in Mavis's bedroom. "I mean, it sucks that we all can't go out to celebrate Halloween!"

In the room, Mavis sat cross-legged on the bed with her arms folded and a pouting scowl upon her young ivory face. Hank, Pedro and Wendy stood close by, not one of them spoke a word since all they did was watch Johnny stomping back and forth. Charlotte (the she-wolf with blonde hair in short ponytail) and Sophie (the she-wolf with longer blonde hair with black highlights in a braid), Mavis's two werewolf friends from her Ghoul Guide troop, either leaned on the wall pouting or laying on Mavis's bed staring up at the ceiling for no reason. Little Winnie, still sucking in her binkie, sat on the bed and only watched Johnny's furious pacing.

"Ugh, I'm with you Johnny. It does suck." Mavis grunted, agreeing with her boyfriend.

"That was so harsh, even from your dad," added Sophie. "He's probably gonna get kicked out of their bedroom tonight."

"Especially how your dad dealt with the decorations you and Aunt Ellie put up!" Hank commented. "But who knows, maybe he's right about Pumpkin Guts' possibly returning."

"But what if he doesn't." Mavis wondered. "Remember when I told you guys how me and my Dad lured Pumpkin Guts away to Mrs. Cartwright's house and that she practically carved Pumpkin Guts' into pumpkin pie." Her friends nodded yes, having been told of the story by Mavis four years ago. "Well maybe he's gone forever, seeing how Mrs. Cartwright to care of him."

Mavis's friends stared at each other for a moment, thinking it over that she could probably be right

Johnny was thinking to himself for a moment when he came up with an idea. "Guys, I have an idea! Why don't we all sneak out of the hotel's lockdown and go to the village to celebrate Halloween, then we sneak back to the hotel before sunrise comes before Drac figures out we're gone!"

"That's a great idea, Johnny!" Mavis happily agreed. "Right guys?"

The rest of the group looked at each other feeling conflicted on going out to celebrate Halloween at the human village.

"I don't know, Mavis. It does sound like a foolproof plan, but we all don't want to get in trouble. Especially by your dad, remember how he acted when we broke the rules last time," said Pedro.

Then Mavis thought of an idea to convince them all to come with her. "Well, if you guys what to stay her all night bored out of your minds, be my guest. I guess me and Johnny will get to eat all of the delicious candy all by ourselves."

When her friends heard her mention candy, they jolted right up and decided to join them.

"Did you say candy?" Wendy asked joyfully.

"Okay, you convinced us we're totally in!" Pedro said with excitement thinking about all the candy.

"But wait, how are we going to get out?" asked Charlotte.

"Your dad locked down the whole hotel," added Sophie.

"Yeah, how are we going to get out?" Hank was wondering the same thing.

"The same way as last time." Mavis smirked, opening her bathroom door and pointed at the toilet.

This got Hank really upset. "Oh no, no, no, NO!" Hank shouted, disliking the idea.

The scene cuts to Mavis, Johnny, and everyone else sliding through the sewer pipes after Mavis was able to shrink down everybody to fit through the toilet hole with her vampire magic.

They all screamed with delight, except for Hank, as they slid through the pipes like they were on water slides at a water park. Soon they all finally made it out the sewage pipe and once they landed to a screeching halt with their butts on the ground outside, the group cheered that they made it out in time, for the opening of the sewage pipe had closed, mostly due to Dracula pulling the switch to lock every open area in the hotel grounds.

"Let's do that's again!" Charlotte and Sophie cheered simultaneously.

"No! Never!" Hank cried, not wanting to do that again.

Then once everyone picked themselves up, Johnny pointed out the roadway to the village. "Come on, guys! The village isn't that far, so let's get our Halloween on!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as they all raced through the woods making their way towards the village to enjoy Halloween and get some candy.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel in Dracula's chambers, Dracula was trying to get Elisa to talk to him but she was still angry with him.

"Come on Elisa, please talk to me." Dracula begged to his beloved Elisa.

But she continued to face away from him and continued to give him the silent treatment. Dracula tried everything to get her to talk to him, he even gave her the pouty bat face but she still gave him the cold shoulder. He was starting to get upset that she wouldn't talk to him because what he did earlier.

"Seriously, you're still mad at me because i burned some tacky decorations."

That statement triggered Elisa and caused her to have an outburst towards her husband. "It's not just about the decorations, Drac. It's more than that."

"Ah ha! I got you to talk to me!" Dracula felt triumphant that he made her break her silent treatment towards him. But her realized what she said at that last part. "Wait, what do you mean more than that?" he asked her.

"I was so excited to spend a holiday with you that's practically about monsters. I thought you'd be excited too, until you blew all my hard work in my face by burning the decorations." Elisa stated sadly.

It was then Dracula started to feel guilty for what he'd done and didn't consider how Elisa would feel. So he then sat companionably beside her.

"I'm sorry, my Blood Ruby. I guess I did go a bit far by burning them. I see now you just wanted to spend the holiday with me. But I was so scared to cause Pumpkin Guts might get mad again and hurt everyone." Dracula said with a sad tone at the end.

"Wait, what do you mean by again?" Elisa asked him.

Sighing, Dracula decided to make his confession of a tiny detail he left out on the story. "The reason for Pumpkin Guts' existence is all my fault. You see, I was the little monster who disobeyed the rules." Elisa gawked at him in disbelief as he continued. "I was only a child back then. You should've seen me in my dinosaur costume." he chuckled, until he frowned. "But because of me, Pumpkin Guts was angered and he laid waste to monsterkind."

While Elisa heard his story she felt terrible that he had to go through all that. "Oh, Drac." She comforted her husband by hugging him and then he returned the hug, feeling better after it. When their hug ended, she continued to comfort him. "I'm sorry that happened to you. You must have been traumatized."

"It's okay, beloved. I've gotten over it." Dracula assured her.

"But, what does Pumpkin Guts want?"

"A world where every monster is like him - with a pumpkin face! Ever since, he's turned each trick-or-treating monster into a jack-o-lantern victim. The humans thought it looked all spooky and stuff, and kind of ran with it." He tenderly stroked his wife's brown hair. "I understand my daughter's curiosity, darling. I was once curious too."

"All children get curious, Drac," she assured him. And then an idea came into Elisa's head on how they can still have fun on this holiday even though they can't celebrate it. "I know you can't celebrate Halloween because of Pumpkin Guts, but since I'm a human I guess I can show you the costume I was gonna wear for you, would you like that?" she purred seductively.

Dracula was surprised by her actions. What is so important about this costume that he needed to see her wear it? But if it made her happy, then he should make her happy. "I guess there's no harm for you to wear your costume, Love Droppings, but why are you so eager for me to see you in it?"

Then Elisa grew a big smirk on her face and got up to change in the closet. "Let's just say that when you see me in this, you're gonna find it irresistibly hard to keep me wearing it!" She closed the closet door to get changed.

Dracula rolled his eyes, finding that statement silly. "Swamp Dumpling, you are already drop dead gorgeous. I don't see how a costume can make you-" But before he could finish what he was saying, Elisa opened the closet door to reveal her costume to him.

When Dracula saw what her costume was, his jaw literally feel to the floor. She wore was a sexy vampire costume; the sweetheart neckline tightly hugged her breasts to show off the top of her bosom, the black dress was above her knees with a black belt having a bat symbol in the center, black high-heeled boots, a black choker with a red jewel in the center, and her vampire cape was the same length as her dress. The appear of how this costume looked on Elisa was completely astounding. It complimented her curves perfectly and the way it held her breasts out to show there circumference was perfect.

Dracula was at lost for words. The only thing he could say was, "Holy Rabies!" He felt his undead heart rattle against his ribcage.

Elisa chuckled at his reaction, as if knowing he would react that way. "So does it look good on me?"

"Look good?" Dracula grinned devilishly as grabbed hold of her and pinned her down on the bed. Then he started to aggressively yet passionately kiss her, capturing her mouth with his. Though momentarily surprised, Elisa gave in. Tongues shifting and lips sliding, he grinded his increased erection and pelvis into hers, while she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling her crotch dampen. Their arms snaked around their bodies to bring each other closer. They broke the kiss with trails of saliva connecting after their lips separated to catch their breathing. "You look ravishing," he whispered softly.

Elisa smiled lovingly at him, and Dracula continued to kiss her by sliding his tongue into her mouth. But before they could go any further, Elisa remembered something and stopped their kiss. "Wait!" she cried.

Concerned, Dracula wondered why she wanted to stop. "Honeyfang, what's wrong, was I being to aggressive?"

"It's not that, Drac," Elisa told him, thinking about her daughter and her friends. "Its just that before we can continue with this, I want you to check on Mavis and Johnny, so you can apologize to them for how you behave earlier."

Dracula knew she was right, but he wanted more naughty stuff with her. Then he thought of an idea. "Well the kids aren't going anywhere since I made them stay in their rooms, so how about we finish what we started and then go check on them because right now all I want to do is get you out of that outfit!" he rasped seductively.

Elisa wanted to argue with Dracula, but he began to kiss her neck softly and she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Soon they began to rip off each other's clothes off and go wild.

* * *

Johnny took the lead in bringing Mavis, Hank, Pedro, Wendy, Winnie, Charlotte and Sophie down the road and found the human village where Mavis and her friends visited four years ago during Halloween. The group was clearly excited for what they were going to see and decided what they wanted to do.

"I can wait to see what other costumes the humans are wearing!" Pedro exclaimed with a huge grin,."I want to see more girl mummies, bandages are what's going on, baby!"

"Get real," Sophie scoffed. "After Uncle Drac's popular costume the humans wore, most of the humans love dressing up as werewolves."

"No way, it's more of my dad the humans like to dress up," Hank argued. "Besides, I'm really looking forward to getting all that candy!"

"That shouldn't be too hard with your enormous bulk," Charlotte teased, and Hank shot the she-wolf a dirty look, but Charlotte ignored him just as they passed the gateway entrance to the village and she happened to notice the humans dunking their heads in barrels of water and come back with an apple in the mouth. "Besides, I want to give this bobbing for apples a try."

"I want to see if the haunted house is as scary as Johnny says it is," Winnie chirped. "Or if it's any scarier than what I'd find in my brothers' rooms at home."

"Uh, I don't think a wolf your age should go to a haunted house, sweetie," Sophie didn't like the idea of her cousin venturing into a haunted house if it's as frightening as the humans say it is, and judging by the look on Wendy's face she felt the same way.

"Trust me, guys," Johnny announced confidently. "There's a lot of awesome things to do at a Halloween party. As for me and my girl, let's go see the fortune teller first, so we can get her to tell us of our future together, forever."

"Trust me, Johnny," Pedro interrupted."If you're marrying into the Dracula family, you'll know the meaning of forever. Take Aunt Ellie, for instance. She knew the meaning of forever as soon as she married Uncle Drac."

"Just to ask, what if the humans don't like us if they see us?" asked Sophie, looking slightly fearful.

"There's nothing to worry about," assured Mavis. "The last time my friends and I came here, the humans thought we were in costumes and gave us a lot of candy!"

The group strolled into the village square and entered the neighborhood, but as soon as they made it, the gang was speechless at what they were witnessing. It was even more of a spectacle and flamboyant celebration than the Monster Festival earlier that year, and it seemed to make the teenage monsters more excited about what was in store for them. All around on the main street and side streets (decorated with orange and black balloons, huge carved smiling pumpkins, fake skeletons and ghosts hung from the lampposts) were delicious food and game vendors, a monster roller coaster, a scarecrow-making contest, a pumpkin painting contest, a what's in the cauldron game, and all of the stores and restaurants were opened and looked to remain open into later than usual hours. Everywhere they looked every last human was dressed up in different costumes, or just a Halloween themed clothing, adults walking around with rather big groups of children wearing various costumes of not only monsters, but other things and characters as well, though mostly it's monsters like vampires, zombies, Frankenstein, werewolves, and witches were still popular.

Mavis broke their silence, squealing, "Holy rabies, this looks like a blast! I want to try everything they've got here!"

"Easy, Mavy, you will, but not all at once, okay," Johnny spoke as if he were the parent and Mavis was the child, as he lead his girlfriend to one of the game vendors and told the monsters they will catch up with everybody else a little later.

"Look at all those adorable children," Charlotte gushed as she held Winnie. "They look so cute in their costumes. Why don't we go join them on their trick-or-treating group so Winnie can play with them."

"Great idea, sis!" Sophie sighed with a reserved smile. "As long as we keep Winnie away from that haunted house."

"How about we all go trick-or-treating together!" suggested Johnny, and judging by the chorus of cheers his answered was responded.

The group made their way deeper into the crowded streets through the excited crowd of costumed humans, but were startled when a human dressed up as a wizard walked up to them and threw sparkly confetti at them like he was supposedly doing magic, and then held up a poster in their faces.

"You look like a group that can win first prize in tonight's costume contest, and boy, oh boy, are those costumes on the mark!" the 'wizard' announced.

"Costume contest?" Wendy asked intrigued, as he took the flyer from the 'wizard.' "Whoa, man! The first prize is a golden trophy for the year's best costume, and 500 cash!"

"That's right, my cute green friend, you can sign up in the booth right over there, and the contest starts at 8:00 on the dot, so don't be late if you're called."

The 'wizard' walked away as he continued to pass out flyers for the costume contest, as well as other activities to do around the fair. The kids exchanged grins of interest, even Wendy was up to the idea of entering a contest and winning through her blob cuteness.

The gang rushed into a nearby costume store where they found costumes to their liking. Hank wore a Godzilla costume with a mask over his head. Pedro was a green ogre called Shrek. Wendy wore a sassy dress called a flapper from the 1920s. Having left the store, they told their friends all about it and it sparked their interest of entering the contest.

Later on, Winnie emerged wearing a little angel costume which made her so adorable that Wendy had to contain her jealous streak. Mavis and Johnny were dressed up as Rapunzel wearing a long blonde hair wig in a purple/pink dress and Flynn Rider with a well-trimmed brown hair wig in what looked like old fashioned thief garb with a blue-green vest, tan knickers, and dark brown polished folded boots. Charlotte and Sophie wore matching costumes, two sexy nurses.

Before starting their trick-or-treating ritual, the kids wanted to participate in the gregarious Halloween festival. They enjoyed a game of tossing balls into monster themed heads of their parents with huge gaping mouths. Pedro won the game, though his friends strongly accused him of cheating.

"Oh, sure, just because I carry ancient amulets must mean I'm a cheater," Pedro snarked sarcastically. "You guys are just a bunch of sore losers."

"We're not!" yelled Wendy. "I'm sure you used an amulet to magically put those plush balls into Frankie's mouth and we didn't see it."

"Whatever," Pedro groaned. "I still won the prize."

"And I think Uncle Drac is going to hate you for that," Hank groaned as he eyed the plush Dracula doll, and while Pedro smirked about it.

"C'mon, I'm hungry, let's get some grub before trick-or-treating and the costume contest, it's in two hours, guys. Besides, think of the candy as a dessert for after dinner," Sophie announced as she lead her friends over to a vendor serving a kind of sausage like state fair American hot dogs.

Pedro ate three of sausages like a pig. Winnie's, Charlotte's and Sophie's sausage were devoured by the werewolf girls. Mavis ate with more lady-like demur reserve. Johnny ate two sausages ravenously. However Hank got six of them and ate them in one loud gulp as he chew loudly. Wendy shot him a dirty look as she put a hands on her hips before she resumed eating her sausage.

Nearby, two young woman dressed in costumes, one a turn of the 19th century lady of class with a wide brimmed feathered hat, elegant long high class fuchsia dress, and matching ribbon umbrella, while her friend was dress more scantily in a Slave Leia metal bikini from Return of the Jedi. They made their way to the same sausage vendor and ordered their own sausages when they noticed the teenage monsters.

"Why are they staring at us like that?" Wendy asked.

"Hey, it's you guys!" Slave Leia yelled with excited fangirling.

"Your the monsters who came to the Monster Festival a couple of months ago!" her classy friend squealed.

"Actually, that would be our families, but yep, that's us!" Pedro bragged quickly before any of his friends could said anything. "And I hope a couple of lovely ladies like yourselves won't mind some company."

The two girls squealed excitedly at the thought of hanging out with the offspring of the infamous monsters on Halloween. This drew the attention of more people nearby when they suddenly recognized the descendants of the Drac Pack right away. Dozens of humans began to gather around wanting pictures or autographs with the monsters, but the kids backed managed to slip out of the crowd when they became gradually overwhelmed with a crowd of mobbing fans.

Making a run for it to another part of the festival, the kids stumbled upon a bobbing for apples contest. Johnny smugly volunteered to show them how its down having done it before as a child. However, the kids laughed as they watched Johnny try and fail for a third time at bobbing for an apple, but instead he got his head soaking wet. He had taken a deep breath before he dunked his head into the water and he came back up only to lose his Flynn Rider wig.

"I swear I was really good at this as a kid, guys," Johnny insisted as he took his floating wet wig out of the water and placed it back on his head.

"My turn!" Mavis said eagerly and took her place with the other humans, kids and adults alike, next to a big metal tub close to the brim with water and floating apples.

Doing what she saw Johnny do, Mavis leaned over as she held her Rapunzel wig, eyeing the nearest floating apple she took a deep breath and caught it. Everyone applauded for her as she smiled at her victory in her first time bobbing for apples.

But then Mavis got distracted by something else. "Wait! What's that giant ball on a stick?" She rushed over to a vendor selling caramel apples and, in a flash, Mavis picked one and took a big bite. "Johnny, have you tried this corameal apple?"

"Sure, but it's very sticky," Johnny warned before he corrected her. "And it's called 'caramel.' It's chocolate." He bought his caramel apple as he happily told her, "You're awesome at everything, Mavis. I'm gonna be the luckiest guy in the world when I marry you."

"Aww, thank you, Johnnystein," Mavis gushed.

"Hey guys! We're supposed to go trick-or-treating! We can't fill up on snacks!" Hank interrupted their moment.

Johnny tried to answer but it was muffled by a mouth full of sticky candy apple. He gave the golem a thumbs up as he tried to get the sweet confection out of his mouth.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Hank," said Mavis. "I just wanted to know what a candy apple tastes like."

The next moment she noticed Johnny's predicament with his candied apple, so Mavis helped by yanking it out of his mouth the moment he finally got a full bite. He muffled a painful scream and he covered his mouth as she handed the candied apple back to him.

Johnny rubbed his jaw, moaning in slight pain, "I think you almost yanked out half my teeth."

Realizing what he meant about the candied apple and how sticky they were, Mavis was momentarily silent with embarrassment, grinning sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

But Johnny brushed it off since it didn't matter. "Nah, it's cool. Now let's go trick-or-treating!"

"YAHOOOO!" the gang cheered, pumping fists in the air and leaping for joy, looking giddy as excitable children at a birthday party.

Johnny bought a Halloween-themed bag to carry his candy, while the others used different objects, he did buy Winnie a plastic pumpkin bucket for her to use. Mavis used an empty flowerpot, Pedro and Wendy used green bags, Hank used a trashcan, Charlotte and Sophie used buckets.

Racing through the neighborhood, laughing and squealing, the group bean racing from house to house in the neighborhood, stopping at the first house where a human in a superhero costume tossed several pieces of candy into their awaiting carry-ons. Leaving the front porch, the gang made it to another house where a tough-looking human politely dropped loads full of candy into their sacks. Leaving the second house, they group knocked on the third door of the next house where a lady dressed as a cowgirl handed out more candy for the eagerly smiling monsters. Sometimes they either said 'Trick-or-Treat' or 'Stick-of-Meat' as they smiled hugely when the candy was given out to them.

A short while later, the gang took a rest stop on a curb to devour their delicious sweet-tasting candy.

"Wow! This is so good! I can't believe we never had any of this stuff back home or at the hotel," chirped Sophie, her mouth full of candy.

"Yeah, we should do this on every Halloween," Charlotte agreed, licking a lollipop.

"Check it out! I got a lot of M&Ms." Hank announced, gazing into the trashcan.

"I got some licorice," said Pedro.

"I got a pack of gun," said Sophie.

"I got tootsie rolls," said Charlotte.

"I got a popcorn ball," cheered Mavis.

"I got a bag of cookies," squealed Wendy.

"I got gummy worms," added Johnny.

"I got a Hershey bar and four quarters," chirped Winnie.

"I didn't know the humans were generous enough to give out money," Sophie smiled. "You should save it for a new toy, Winnie."

"And I got a lot of chocolate stuff," Mavis announced proudly, and when she looked over to Pedro she asked smugly as she noticed the mummy grew strangely silent. "What else did you get, Pedro?"

Pedro glumly pulled out what he had. "I got a rock."

While most of his friends looked confused and pitied looks, Hank and Johnny snickered at the classic joke. Winnie kindly handed one of her lollipops to Pedro to make him feel better, which he did.

"I cannot believe our families are missing out on this. They're on lockdown for no reason and we haven't seen a sign of Pumpkin Guts anywhere," Mavis said, her mouth full of sweets staining her cheeks. She stood up proudly. "Look at us! Once again, out in the human world with real humans and we don't have to hide anymore, especially without having to worry about Pumpkin Guts!"

"Plus, we got all the candy we could eat," Hank agreed, stuffing chocolate candies in his mouth.

"After this I'll take you guys to the haunted house, play what's in the cauldron, the roller coaster, and then we head for the costume contest and finally there's this dance party after the contest!" Johnny announced, wiping the candy smears off his face with his sleeve.

"Holy rabies!" Mavis gushed excitedly at her boyfriend's plan. "We're having the best night of our lives, and it looks like nothing's going wrong for once!"

However, during their time of trick-or-treating, the carved pumpkin jack-o-lanterns at every house in the village and neighborhood the monster kids had been to had suddenly lit up a sickly green light followed by a green flame. Their expressions changed to evil maliciousness and began rolling down the streets, disappearing out of sight. Wherever the jack-o-lanterns would go, more jack-o-lanterns would come to life and joined their companions. No one had seen them roll off nor seemed to realize the danger they would be in.

Little did Mavis know how totally wrong she was.


	20. Return of Pumpkin Guts p2

Back at the hotel, Dracula and Elisa lay in bed together, naked and exhausted after their long hour of love making. The vampire had his arm draped around her figure while she lay her head on his chest. Then a recovering Elisa decided to break the silence.

"Wow!" Elisa panted. "That was amazing."

"Isn't it always, my Blood Rose," Dracula responded, happy from her compliment and planted a kiss in her brown hair.

"True this isn't how I thought I'd spend most of my Halloween, but I'm glad we resolved things," Elisa sighed blissfully.

"Me too, darling, me too." Dracula agreed.

He leaned over to continue cuddling and kissing his wife, gradually snaking his arms around her back. She gasped sharply as he slowly dipped in. Clutching to his back for dear life, all Elisa could do was cry out in pain and pleasure. Dracula kept pushing, going faster and deeper, thrusting in and out of her like a wild animal. As soon Dracula reached the climax, their tender moment was cut short when one of the knights suddenly burst through the door.

"Sir, sir! There's is an emergency!" The knight shouted.

When Dracula saw him, he quickly pulled the covers over him and Elisa to save both of their dignity. "Don't you guys knock anymore!" Dracula outrageously yelled at the knight, not happy at the sudden intrusion. "And what is the emergency?"

"It's the crystal ball, sir! The alarm's been going off like crazy!" The knight told him.

This got Dracula concerned, so he pulled out of his wife, rapidly changed back into their clothes though he assisted Elisa in changing, and rushed out of the bedroom toward Dracula's office to see what was going on. Upon reaching his office, Elisa realized it was a crystal ball with tiny green and orange dots, and the sound of an alarm going off.

"Sir, alerts like this have been going off like never before, well at least not since four years ago!" The knight told him.

Dracula studied the green Jack-O-Lanterns and the orange Jack-O-Lanterns dots on the crystal ball, which indicated the disobedience of monsters breaking the rule. "This could only mean one thing, that monster kids are trick-or-treating tonight!" he cried in fear.

This piece of news shocked Elisa. "But what monster kid would want to be out trick-or-treating?" she questioned.

Thinking it over, Dracula only knew one other monster kid that would dare break the rules on this night and fear spread across his face. "Oh no."

To see if this was true he quickly grabbed Elisa by the wrist and they both flew through the halls until they made it to Mavis's bedroom. Breaking the door down with his superhuman strength, Dracula burst in with Elisa behind him and searched Mavis's room. But neither Mavis, Johnny, nor the rest of the monster kids were in her room. Quickly searching the bedrooms of Mavis's friends including Johnny's room, Dracula felt his heart racing upon discovering their rooms empty.

"No, it can't be! Not again!" Dracula shouted, seeing that his worst fear has come true. Once again, Mavis had snuck out with her friends, especially Johnny, to celebrate Halloween and participate in the human ritual of trick-or-treating!

"But how were they able to get out? I mean, you locked down the entire hotel!" Elisa said, puzzled at how all the kids managed to seek out, but she grew deeply concerned over the kids' disappearance.

"That doesn't matter!" Dracula barked furiously. "What matters now is that we need to get them back, and we're gonna need help!" He left to get his friends with Elisa following behind him.

Meanwhile with the Drac Pack. They were all hanging out in the bar lounge trying to have a good time even though it was Halloween and everyone was on lockdown. Until they saw Dracula swoop in, right in front of them with Elisa right beside him, clinging to his arm and looking quite tired of being dragged from one place to another by the vampire's superspeed.

"Whoa, Drac! What's wrong?" Wayne asked his friend.

"Ohh, I'll tell you what's wrong. Mavy-Wavy, Johnny and your kids have snuck out to go trick-or-treating again!" Dracula explained snippily to his friends.

"WHAAAAAT?!" the grownups shouted, panicking and worrying about their children.

"Everyone calm down." Elisa told them. "Drac has a plan to find them and get them back before Pumpkin Guts comes back."

"And what would that be?" Murray asked.

"You guys come with us to the village and search for them. We'll cover more ground with you guys helping out." Dracula announced his plan.

The Drac Pack exchanged nervous expressions, but they all agreed that something must be done before its too late. One by one, they all rushed into two hearses. The first hearse, driven by Dracula with his passengers Frank, Wayne, Murray, Griffin and Blobby. The second hearse was driven by Elisa with her passengers Eunice and Wanda.

The two hearses raced out of the castle driveway, sped down the bridge, entered and exited the darkened tunnel, and they were out of the hotel and passed through the forest in a flash.

Dracula flew like a literal bat out of hell, overprotectively concerned for his little girl. "Hang on, Mavy! Daddy's coming!"

* * *

Unaware of their presence causing jack-o-lanterns to come to life, the kids wandered around the festival to check out more games; such as Pedro and Wendy tossing rings onto tall paper-made witches' hats, or Hank and the werewolf girls throwing darts to pop colorful balloons. Most of the balloons Sophie didn't hit because she had poor aim which made her frown in disappointment, but Hank did it easily and won a teddy bear dressed like a vampire. He gave it to Sophie to cheer her up, and the grateful she-wolf kissed him on the cheek, making the flustered Hank blush. Johnny beat Mavis's score and won a stuffed white tiger. He gave it to Mavis as a gift and she kissed him on the cheek to say thank you.

Later, Mavis spotted Charlotte and Winnie standing over a large cauldron with steamy bubbling green water as Winnie reached her hand into the black cauldron. Gasping sharply, Mavis ran over to pull her out, certain she was going to be boiled. "Winnie! No!" she yelled as she pulled the little werewolf girl up by her shoulders and turned her around to hold her, but instead she became confused when she noticed Winnie holding a large Hershey bar in her hand. "Winnie, don't you know how hot a cauldron is when you touch it?! Do you want to get burned?!" she questioned.

"Will you quit overreacting! I'm fine!" Winnie snapped, irritated at the embarrassment of Mavis supposedly saving her from getting boiled by a phony cauldron. "It's called What's in the Cauldron! Johnny says it's a traditional Halloween game!" The little wolf pup growled before she calmed down. "I wasn't in danger if that's what you were thinking, besides I'm aware of how dangerously hot cauldrons are when they're being used for cooking."

All Mavis could do was stare at her perplexed while she studied this game; a giant cauldron filled with delicious goodies inside plus the green glow was only a light illuminating from beneath and the smoke was only an illusion the cauldron was smoking, surrounded by costumed human kids and adults, some of them giggling at their predicament.

"Babe, it's nothing to worry about. Your boyfriend did tell us it was a game." Charlotte casually licked a rainbow colored lollipop she received from the cauldron game. "You're starting to sound like your dad whenever he overacts."

Mavis felt her ivory cheeks turned a shade of pink. She should've known better that it was just a game. "Uhh… sorry about that, Winnie."

"Why don't you give it a try and see what you get?" Charlotte suggested.

Sophie stuck her paw in without even looking inside, which was the real event of the game. When she withdrew her paw from the cauldron, Sophie was surprised to see a Reese's peanut butter chocolate bar. Now it was Mavis's turn as he reached his long arm into the cauldron. Even though she was forbidden to cheat with her powers, Mavis couldn't help it so she used her x-ray vision to see what kind of candy she would like. She picked out a tasty king-sized rice crispy bar and cheered at her little victory. "Boom! Draca-laca!" But she pretended to ignore the looks on her friends' faces which told her they figured out she cheated.

The next activity they did, the gang went for a ride on the monster roller coaster. Although everyone screamed their heads off when the roller coaster turned and winded its way up or upside down or spiraled down the track, Mavis was having a great time while Johnny screamed like a little girl. Wendy did more of a 'wheee!' But Sophie squeezed her eyes shut as various creepy monsters inside the darkened tunnel frightened her due to her half-human nature, so Hank held her paw for support and she felt at ease feeling his hand squeeze her own.

Afterward, Johnny lead Mavis and her friends to the fair's Haunted House.

"What a lovely house!" Mavis was excited to check it out, based on her vampire standards that haunted houses are like living quarters for other monsters.

"It's a walkthrough for people to experience a playful scare," Johnny explained. "I had the chance to go through an old fashioned Halloween haunted house since kindergarten, but it give me nightmares back then." He coyly caressed her back with his finger tip. "Now that I'm older, I'm sure it won't be that scary now that I'm an adult. Besides, if it is too scary, I'll have my beautiful and brave vampire fiancée to protect me."

Mavis felt her insides turn to goo at Johnny's seductive grin.

Pedro was stuffing his face with his leftover candy and enjoying himself, until he saw a familiar figure in the distance. "Hey, doesn't that chick in the vampire costume look like Aunt Ellie." Pedro pointed her out to everyone.

Mavis and everyone else glanced over to see the woman Pedro was talking about to see if it was true.

"Huh, you're right, Pedro. That woman does look an awful like Aunt Ellie." Hank agreed.

But as Johnny studied closely at the woman's irritated features, his face paled when he realized who she was. "Oh no! Guys, I think that is Elisa!" he exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked at what he said. Winnie almost dropped her bag of candy upon learning of her foster aunt's arrival.

"Oh no." Mavis feared. "Then that means..." No sooner than she mentioned it everyone had noticed a furious Dracula and the rest of the Drac Pack following closely beside Elisa as they continued to search for the kids.

"It's our families!" Wendy shouted, and shivered upon noticing their dark concerned expressions. "And I don't think they look too happy to be here."

"Aww, man!" Sophie groaned. "I don't want to go back home, we were already starting to have fun."

"What do we do?" Charlotte questioned worriedly. "If they catch us, we'll be totally busted!"

"We got to hide!" Mavis determined.

"But where?" asked Pedro.

Mavis was thinking of a good place for all of them to hide in until she remembered the Haunted House before them. "We hide in there!" she pointed at the Haunted House they had planned to visit.

Gesturing the gang forward, Mavis quickly pushed Johnny and her friends inside the entrance of the Haunted House before their families noticed them. The young vampire peeked out through a crack in the door, watching as her parents and the grownups passed the Haunted House not even bothered to check it out.

"Whew! That was close," Mavis sighed in relief. "They didn't see us." Her eyes were then focused on the interior of the Haunted House before her.

What the kids saw didn't seem so bad, just some fake spider webs lightly fluttering in a soft breeze from a fan, and they heard the recording of faint moans and creepy cackles.

"I guess we'll have to go through the Haunted House if we don't want to get caught by our parents," suggested Hank, not even bothered by the creepy designs of the Haunted House.

As the group made their way deeper into the haunted house, they noticed set-ups of skeletons, zombies, ghosts, ghouls, spiders, bats, and other things that could be conceived for Halloween. Everything glowed in a magical otherworldly if sickly green color with some reds, dark blues and violets scattered everywhere, while lights would flash hypnotically in some scenes enough to disorient the viewer while there came recorded screams in the background. Every now and then something popped up to make Johnny or Hank scream like little girls, or Mavis and the werewolf twins let out a slight shriek when something like a plastic monster bat flew over them, or a costumed performer came out and shrieked at them, or a giant clawed hand came out of nowhere and tried to mock grab them.

Soon they all came to a 'Tunnel of Terror' which was a giant spinning tube with flashing lights and glowing images of cackling demon faces, and for some reason this really scared Mavis.

As everyone made their way though, Mavis got so dizzy she spoke in a fearful voice, "I'm never going into a haunted house again."

"Me too," Wendy groaned as she tried to hold off some of the dizziness.

Sensing his chance, Hank pushed everybody forward a bit harder than necessary using his strength through the spinning and cackling tunnel, saying, "Let's go, it's too dangerous in here."

Upon seeing the glimpse of light from the exit, Mavis used her vampiric strength to hold everyone back. "Wait! Our parents might still be outside." Using her clairvoyance ability, Mavis didn't see their folks outside, but the costume contest wasn't far off which seemed lucky for them.

Believing they finally lost traces of their parents, Mavis, Johnny, and the rest of the gang returned to the town square where they were just in time for the costume contest announcements.

"Whew! That was close." Hank relieved.

"And we made it back just in time to see who won the costume contest!" Mavis squealed cheerfully.

"Yeah, and you know it's gonna be me!" Pedro smirked, thinking he was going to win.

"Yeah, right." Sophie scoffed annoyingly at the mummy. "If anyone is going to win it's going to be us!" She referred to her and her twin sister.

"Hey guys, chill out." Johnny tried to calm down his friends. "Now, let's watch the costume announcements and then head back to the hotel before Drac finds us."

Everyone agreed, and pretty soon the guy came up to announce the winner.

"May I have your attention please?" The gathered crowd surrounding the stage grew silent. "Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for. To hear who won best costumes!"

The crowd held their breath, ready and excited to see who won.

Then the announcer got out the envelope and opened it. "And the winners are..." he then pulled out the card and read it. "The couple costume of Flynn Rider and Rapunzel!"

Then spotlight shone down on Johnny and Mavis showing that they were the winners. Both of them couldn't believe that they won, they were excited beyond belief.

"Holy rabies, Johnny we won!" Mavis leapt up excitedly.

"I know! That's so cool!" Johnny grew ecstatic as Mavis was.

Johnny and Mavis walked up the stage to accept their prize. The crowd cheered wildly for them, even their friends were happy for them, except for Pedro, who was annoyed that he didn't win.

"Give it up for our winners, Mavis Dracula and Jonathan Loughran!" The man announced through the mike.

The crowd applauded ecstatically upon learning Mavis was the daughter of the world's infamous vampire. But what the young couple didn't know was that Dracula had heard their names in the distance and his eyes lit up, finding out where they were.

After the contest, a dance party was held in celebration of Mavis and Johnny winning the costume contest. The dance party was in the middle of town. Everyone was having a blast. They all danced to the Monster Mash; Hank bounced upon his head while Sophie and Charlotte cheered for him, Pedro did the robot, Wendy only bounced her blob-like body around, and Winnie just stood where she was gently moving to the rhythm.

Mavis danced gracefully as she swayed side to side. Johnny did some wacky and silly moves by waving his arms and legs in the air. When they turned to each other, their eyes were locked on one another. Mavis gave him that same romantic loving smile she had on her 118th birthday. Johnny froze, caught off guard by her innocent blue eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes... steadily closing the gap between them... they were about to share a kiss... until Dracula emerged out from the shadows and forcibly pushed them apart.

"Mavis..." Dracula snarled angrily, clenching his shaking fists in a boiling rage.

"Dad!" Mavis gulped, shocked to see that her father had found them.

Johnny and the rest of the gang ceased dancing, shocked to see Dracula glowering at each of them.

Soon Elisa joined him, who didn't look quite happy with them as well, arms folded and a scowl on her pretty face.

"Yeah, uh, we're gonna go and do stuff that's not this!" Pedro tried to sneak away, along with the rest of the kids.

However, all of their families had found them, thanks to Dracula alerting them, to confront them and prevented them from leaving. All of them very cross at their descendants, arms folded or on their hips with looks of extreme disappointment.

"Heh, hey everybody," Wendy hesitantly greeted the adults. "Would you all believe that we sleepwalked into town and woke up in these costumes." She chuckled awkwardly, trying to make up an excuse hoping their families would buy it, but it didn't work.

"What were you kids thinking!" Frank bellowed at the kids, making their hair fly back.

"You had us worried sick!" Eunice yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Dracula bellowed, looking completely cross and making Mavis's hair fly back. "There is literally only one rule on Halloween! Do not go out! I can't believe you broke the rules again! Don't you know how dangerous it is?!" He breathed heavily, still not happy with her.

"Drac, don't be mad at her... be mad at me..." Johnny fessed up. "I was the one who suggested the idea of leaving the hotel to celebrate Halloween."

"Are you kidding me, dude man?" Dracula yelled, making Johnny's hair fly back. "Why did you do this? Didn't I warn you about this with the story of Pumpkin Guts! Do you have any idea how worried sick you had us! We came here to save the disobedient trick-or-treating monsters, especially you, Jonathan!" He pointed an accusing finger at the young man.

"But, Dad, we've been out all night, and Pumpkin Guts hasn't appearance anywhere!" Mavis explained, starting to get irritated. "And so far, we've had the best night of our lives without a pumpkin monster coming after us."

"I don't care!" Dracula retorted. "I'm not taking any chances, so you, Johnny, and the rest of you kids are going back to the hotel and you all will not leave your rooms until tomorrow as punishment!"

And with that, Dracula then grabbed Mavis's arm and started hauling her into one of the hearses as did the other adults did with their kids, all of whom objected or complained.

Frank picked up Hank as if he were a football and he was the football player racing for a touchdown when it was in fact the hearse.

"You are in big trouble, young man!" Eunice lectured at her son.

Blobby caught poor Wendy by the arm and hauled her back to the hearse, scolding her in blob language.

"But, Daddy...!" Wendy objected to no avail.

Murray shoved a whining Pedro to board inside the hearse.

"I was so looking forward to the party!" whined Pedro.

"There will be no parties for you after I tell your mamma!" grunted Murray.

Wanda picked up Winnie, who began crying at having her fun ruined, and carried her away. "I think you're going to need a nap after this," she said.

Wayne yanked both Charlotte and Sophie by the arms, as if they were his disobedient dogs. "It's Uncle Wayne's dog house for you, girls!" he growled.

Johnny felt someone grab his ear, but when he looked up he saw floating glasses glowering at him. "Seriously, are you trying to endanger our kids?" Griffin scolded, pulling a complaining Johnny back to the hearse.

Mavis tried to break free from her father's grasp and looked up to her mother to see if she would say anything, but she remained silent. "Mom!" she pleaded.

But Elisa just sighed, shaking her head. "Mavis... just listen to your father!"

Mavis was shocked to see that her mother was taking her father's side on this since she was so eager to celebrate Halloween earlier and furious at Dracula for destroying her decorations. "You're seriously taking his side, Mom!" Mavis objected angrily. "After what he's done to your decorations!"

"Look Mavis, your Dad seems to know more about Pumpkin Guts than anybody. I can't say that I'm not concerned as well about this," Elisa calmly told her stepdaughter.

"But Mom, Pumpkin Guts is gone! He's nowhere in sight!" Mavis tried to tell her mother.

All of a sudden, the ground began to rumble. The monsters froze in their tracks. They also saw multiple pumpkins roll across the streets of town and gradually building up into a beast. And what they saw before them, there stood the infamous Pumpkin Guts, fully restored to his ginormous pumpkin form. The traumatized monster frozen in absolute horror as the creature looked down on them and roared a horrendous roar that made the earth tremble and expose green flames from the inside of his mouth.

"That's Pumpkin Guts?!" Elisa shouted in fear, after seeing Pumpkin Guts for the first time in her life.

"H-He's a lot b-bigger than what I thought he'd be!" Johnny stuttered.

"He's alive! He truly is alive!" Mavis shouted in disbelief, shocked yet also baffled to see Pumpkin Guts' return.

"Everybody, get into the hearses!" Dracula ordered.

Everyone listened to him and they all quickly ran toward the vehicles. Pumpkin Guts noticed his monsters trying to escape, so he picked up a random car on the street and throws it right at the hearses, destroying them and causing them to explode in a fiery mushroom cloud.

The monsters began to panic, seeing their only way of escaping is gone, so they have no choice but to run as Dracula shouted, "RUN!"

Even the townspeople, who had all witnessed the transformation of the pumpkin monster, grew frightened and they begin to scatter in fear, screaming their heads off and racing for shelter in their homes or nearby shops and restaurants.

The Drac Pack, carrying their descendants in their arms, ran for their lives. The giant pumpkin monster trailed after them, one earth-shaking stomp after another. Soon the gang managed to shake Pumpkin Guts off their trail when Dracula decided to hide in a diner to catch their breath and think of a plan. They hid behind the counter or the chairs as they waited for the pumpkin monster to pass them by.

"Is everybody okay?" Dracula asked, looking around and making sure his friends were present and accounted for. As they gave him a nod, he turned to his wife and daughter. "Are you alright, my poison berries?"

"We're fine, darling." Elisa heaved a heavy breath.

"Same here." Mavis nodded.

"I'm sorry, Drac! I'm so sorry!" Johnny apologized, panting at the same time and grasping the vampire's collar. "You were right about Pumpkin Guts. What was I thinking? I should have never suggested the idea of us sneaking out of the hotel to celebrate Halloween, or none of this would never have happened."

Normally Dracula would've been angry at him, but he sighed, thinking back on his childhood where he snuck out and his appearance brought Pumpkin Guts to lay waste on the monsters. "Ugh... I can't be entirely mad at you, Johnny. There is a detail of the story I left out; I was the kid who disobeyed the rules all those years ago," he confessed.

"What?" Johnny gawked in disbelief o find out the little monster boy from the story was Dracula all along.

"So I know what it's like to be curious and break the rules," Dracula continued sympathetically.

"But how is this possible?" Mavis wondered. "Dad, we saw Pumpkin Guts get carved to pieces by Mrs. Cartwright four years ago. How is he still alive?"

"I guess no matter how many times monsters have tried to destroy him, he will always return!" Dracula figured, his face scowling at the beast outside.

In the mist of their conversation Murray noticed that his nephew was missing. "Wait, has anyone seen Pedro?!" he shouted.

Everyone looked around or scanned the diner but he wasn't to be found. Then an idea of where Pedro might be came to Mavis's head. "He might still be outside!" she feared.

The monsters gasped, terrified of what could happened to Pedro.

"I'm going to go get him! Don't worry, Murray. I'll bring him back!" Elisa determined, heading out the door but she was stopped by her husband.

"No!" Dracula pleaded while grabbing his wife's hand, begging her not to go. "Elisa, don't do this. I don't want Pumpkin Guts to turn you into a Jack-O-Lantern!"

"And I don't want Pedro to be turned into one either." Elisa yanked he hand out of her husband's grasps and ran through the door, ignoring his cries.

As Elisa rushed out the door to search for Pedro, she found him in the distance slowly walking, dropping his candy, and collapsing. Elisa quickly ran over to him to see what was the matter with him.

"Pedro, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I don't... f-feel so good." Pedro weakly replied, looking like he was about ready to barf.

Elisa figured that he was sick from eating a lot of candy from trick-or-treating tonight. She then picked up Pedro by the arm and carried him back to the diner as quickly as she could. But she was stopped in her tracks by Pumpkin Guts, who tore off a pumpkin for his chest and threw it at her, the impact causing her to fall back on the ground and dropping Pedro.

"ELISA!" Dracula screamed as he saw her get struck down by the pumpkin beast.

"MOM!" Mavis cried when she saw her mother got hit by a pumpkin.

The two vampires rushed out the door and were at her to check if she was okay.

"I knew it was too dangerous," sobbed Dracula, holding his wife's unconscious form gingerly in his arms.

In the midst of this, Mavis looked up in horror as Pumpkin Guts picked up Pedro and opened his huge jaws, and about to eat the mummy and turn him into a pumpkin.

"HEELLP!" screamed Pedro, dangling over the pumpkin monster's flaming mouth.

The young vampire desperately had to think of something to stop him. But then she found Pedro's bag of candy on the ground and remembered that Pumpkin Guts likes candy, having once thrown him a piece for him to eat and used it to lure him to Mrs. Cartwright's house where he could be destroyed. So she picked up the candy bag, changed into a bat, and carried it into the air while trying to get Pumpkin Guts' attention.

"Hey, you overgrown gourd!" Mavis yelled at Pumpkin Guts while waving the bag of candy in the air. "I got something better you can eat."

Pausing, Pumpkin Guts noticed a black blue-eyed vampire bat holding the bag of candy and he drops Pedro to get the candy. Mavis, who quickly maneuvered to catch Pedro in midair, throws the bag of candy to Pumpkin Guts and starts eating it, the sweetness overtook him and he began devouring the entire bag. While Pumpkin Guts was eating the candy, Mavis and Dracula carried both Elisa and Pedro to safety back at the diner.

Soon they re-entered the diner, where Murray hugged Pedro. "You alright, dude?" the mummy asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, Uncle Murray." Pedro assured him. "Thanks for the rescue, Mavis."

"Anytime." Mavis brushed it off like it was no big deal.

Dracula layed down Elisa on a table so she could recover. He tenderly stroked her cheek, silently blaming himself that he should've stopped her from doing something so reckless, even if she had good intentions to save Pedro. He prayed quietly for her to wake up.

"Uugghh..." Elisa groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Elisa, my darling, are you alright?" Dracula asked worryingly, clutching her figure in his chest.

"Drac... I hate pumpkins now..." Elisa moaned, while trying to wipe off the pumpkin goo on her.

It was then Dracula realized the pumpkin goo got on his shirt so, with a disgusted frown, wiped the goo off his shirt and proceeded to clean Elisa up with napkins.

Mavis peeked through the diner's glass window, watching Pumpkin Guts finishing up with the candy and turned his attention to the terrified runaway humans. "Oh no, Dad! Pumpkin Guts is done eating the candy, and he's going after the humans! We're running out of time! How are we going to defeat him?"

"I-I don't know." Dracula panicked, wiping Elisa's face with a napkin. "If last time didn't work, what will?"

Soon all of the Drac Pack members and their kids were freaking out, thinking they were all doomed to suffer by turning into pumpkins. But Murray noticed that his nephew wasn't looking right and wanted to know what was up with him.

"What's wrong with Pedro?" Murray asked, worrying about his nephew.

"He'll be fine, he just ate too much candy," Elisa confirmed.

"Ugh.. if we get back to the h-hotel... I'm putting on extra bandages, cause I feel like I'm gonna p-pop!" Pedro grunted in a sickly tone.

"You know you wouldn't feel this way if you didn't go overboard with the candy," Hank told him.

Then an idea struck Mavis's head on how they were going to defeat Pumpkin Guts. "Holy Rabies, that's it! I know how we can defeat him!" she shouted.

"What is it, Honey Bat? How can we defeat him?" Dracula asked her.

"By giving him what he wants - candy!"

Everyone looked at each other, confused by her plan. "

Uhh... and how will giving Pumpkin Guts candy defeat him?" asked Wendy.

Mavis then began to explain her plan. "Guys, think about it. When you eat to much candy you feel like you're about to pop right." Everyone nodded. "So... if we give Pumpkin Guts too much candy..."

"Then he'll pop!" Dracula gasped, his eyes lit up when realizing her plan. "Mavy-Wavy, you're a genius." He threw his arms around her and hugged his daughter proudly, pleased with her idea.

"But wait, how are we going to get all that candy to feed Pumpkin Guts?" Elisa asked. "From the looks of it we don't have enough." She pointed to the kids' candy bags.

Then Mavis thought of an idea. "Then we're gonna need lots of help, come on." She ran out the diner with everyone following her.

Mavis changed back into a bat, flew up high enough for the crowd to see, and got all of the panicking townspeople's attention. "Everybody, stop! Listen to me."

Then all of the citizens stopped panicking, looking up at her, and began listening to her. "My friends and I have a plan to get rid of the pumpkin beast, but we're going to need your help. You must throw all your candy at him so he can eat it! If he does, he will pop when he eats too much!" Mavis announced.

"But why are candy?" A random guy asked.

"Do you want to live or not?!" Mavis sassed back at the guy.

Working together, the citizens began to cooperate with her plan and began throwing all of their candy at the pumpkin monster. Pumpkin Guts saw the candy and started devouring all the delicious tasty sweets that was being thrown at him. He didn't know why they were doing this, but he didn't care and he just kept eating and eating. Everyone was throwing candy at his feet, even the shopkeepers of the candy stores sacrificed their candy to save the town. Sophie and Charlotte used Wendy as a slingshot to launch the candy into the pumpkin beast's mouth. When Pedro tried to help, he was still sick so his throw was weak and he threw up in a nearby garbage can, much to his friends' disgust. Dracula or Mavis took turns carrying candy with their feet, in bat forms, and dropping it into Pumpkin Guts' mouth. Hank and Frank used their superior strength to throw chunks of candy toward his mouth.

The plan was working. By the minute of Pumpkin Guts eating all of their candy he was getting bigger, bigger, and bigger. At this point he look like he was about ready to blow up, but either he was too dumb or naïve to realize this while he continued eating the sweets.

"Yes! One more piece of candy should do it." Dracula grew excited at the thought of winning the battle, looking for more candy in the bag. But it was empty. He went to see if Mavis, Elisa, Johnny, or any of his friends still had some candy leftover. But to his disappointment, they told him that they were all out. Then Drac went to the townspeople to see if they had any candy left, but the humans said they had run out of candy too.

This got worried everyone, especially Dracula. Pumpkin Guts was about ready to attack, but Dracula and Mavis decided to distract him to buy their friends some time to find candy, all the while voiding getting burned when he blew fire out at them like a dragon or getting hit by chunks of pumpkins he would throw out at them. Everyone searched and searched, but they couldn't find anymore candy. Just when all hope was lost, Winnie walked up to Johnny and took something out of her mouth. To Johnny's surprise, it wasn't her binky - but a Ring-pop she was sucking on.

"Will this work Johnny?" Winnie asked hopefully.

"Hell, yes!" Johnny quickly grabbed the Ring-pop from her, saying, "I hope this works."

Rushing forward, he threw the ring-pop at the right chance when Pumpkin Guts cornered an exhausted Mavis and Dracula, leaning over and opened his jaws wide enough to expose his flaming mouth. He chucked it right inside Pumpkin Guts' mouth, who ate it.

And that piece of candy alone was enough to cause Pumpkin Guts to blow up into a green flame-y gooey mushroom cloud. Bits and chunks of pumpkin goo and skin spread across the town and covered everyone entirely. But nobody was bothered by the mess. Everyone cheered, for they had finally beaten the dreaded beast.

"We did it!" Johnny cheered.

"Yeah!" Mavis threw her arms around Johnny. "Good throw, Johnny!"

"There isn't anything that could go wrong now!" Johnny said, thinking that their troubles were over.

 _30 minuets later..._

Everyone had returned back at the hotel, where Mavis, Johnny, Hank, Pedro, Wendy, Charlotte, Sophie and Winnie were in the hotel's hospital. They were all lying in separate beds recovering because they started getting sick from all that candy they had eaten. Each of them were whining or groaning in pain.

Soon all of the adults entered the room to check on the kids. Elisa, Eunice and Wanda brought in water or soup for them to drink and eat to help with their recovery. Sometimes the women had to pinch their noses to help the kids swallow.

"So, how are you kids holding up?" Griffin asked concerned.

"Ugh... I feel terrible." Hank whined.

"Ugh... I don't think I'll ever eat another piece of candy as long as I live," Pedro stated.

"Well this is what you guys get from eating too much sweets." Frank told them, shaking his finger.

"You guys are lucky, we talked to the mayor of the village and lied to him how you weren't involved with the Pumpkin Guts attack, and neither were us." Elisa said in a disappointing tone. "We don't want to set monsters back again if they knew any monsters' presence on Halloween would cause Pumpkin Guts to rise again."

"Which reminds me," Dracula began to speak in a strict tone. "As for your punishment, you're all grounded for a week, even after you all recover."

"WHAAAT?!" The kids shouted in disbelief.

"That is totally unfair!" Pedro whined before he threw up in a bucket which everyone thought was gross.

"That's what all of your parents and I have decided, so end of discussion!" Dracula stated, leaving the room with the rest of the adults whom judging by their strict frowns that they agreed with the vampire.

Still in bed, Johnny leaned over to the side so he could talk to Mavis and her friends and apologize to them. "I'm sorry guys, if I didn't suggest the idea to sneak out in the first place, we wouldn't be in trouble right now."

"It's okay, Johnny, we had a blast!" Hank assured him, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, despite the whole Pumpkin Guts attack, it was off the chain, dude." Pedro grinned.

"I do hope we get to do this again, without getting caught, and be prepared if Pumpkin Guts ever comes back," said Sophie.

"I agree, that this was the best Halloween ever in my entire werewolf life!" Charlotte squealed.

"See Johnny, even though we got in trouble and caused Pumpkin Guts to reappear, everyone had a great time." Mavis assured, easing her boyfriend's guilt and putting a glimmer of hope in Johnny's heart, to which he gradually smiled.


	21. A Monstrous Thanksgiving

Somewhere in the Transylvanian village on a chilly November evening a couple hours before sunset, a familiar couple had an appointment to visit a doctor, who turned out to be an old friend and doctor of the Nicholas and Catarina in the village Elisa used to live in, to discuss their potential future.

"You see, Doctor," Elisa explained to a middle aged doctor in his office. "It's been a few months and as you can see nothing."

The doctor, a village physician named Doctor Ludwig, listened with patient professionalism to Elisa's story and the couple's concern.

"Whenever we uh... snuggle, it's great and all, but I'm starting to worry that my husband might uh... well, we wanted to check if he's got any stuntmen still working in his cannon, if you know what I mean."

Dracula looked at her puzzled by her words 'stuntmen' and 'cannon' so Elisa leaned over to him and whispered in his ear to explain what those words really meant. The vampire's eyes grew so wide as he mouthed, "Oh."

"Well, Ms. Belmont-" the doctor began in a Romanian accent, until he noticed Dracula shooting him a dark scowl so he quickly corrected her last name. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Dracula. From what you told me, it may be any number of reasons you haven't been able to get pregnant yet. Anything from ovarium problems or something blocking the fallopian tubes such as inflammatory disease or erratic menstruation cycles for women. While for men the most common problem is impotency or a small count. Sometimes it may be due to too much sex that'll prevent a couple from conceiving. However, it may also may be... ahem..." An air of awkwardness came over the doctor as he tried to choose his words carefully. "The other differences between you and your husband."

The married couple of a human and a vampire had stone cold expressions, knowing exactly what the doctor was trying to say without being insulting with limited success.

Dracula leaned forward and asked in a bitter voice, "Are you saying because I'm a vampire, it's my fault?"

"No, of course not," Dr. Ludwig responded nervously. "I'm saying that because you're a... uh... a mixed couple, maybe even a very interracial couple, it may be those differences that might make you... incompatible."

"INCOMPATIBLE?!" Dracula repeated, feeling insulted. "For your information, Doctor, there have been plenty of humans and vampires conceiving hybrid children for centuries!"

"And how would you know?" Elisa asked suspiciously.

Suddenly Dracula looked incredibly nervous as he stammered, "Oh, eh, not with me, Honeydeath. I um, eh, heard stories about male vampires lusting after human women, or female vampires lusting after human men." He cleared his throat and leaned back in his seat. His face paled and his eyes darted around the doctor's office. Elisa eyed him suspiciously, but decided to let it go for now.

"If you say so, Count." Dr. Ludwig cleared his throat and took some papers out of the drawer in his desk. "I'll see what we can do. These are forms for you to fill out, and then I'll start your health checks and run some tests."

Half an hour later, after they were given some measuring cups for the doctor to study, Elisa helped Dracula with getting his 'stuntmen' in the tube (despite turning him on, Dracula was forced to relent due to being in a public bathroom and people would hear them), the doctor came back with some results. Elisa's womanly fluids was physically fine and Dracula's seed was also fine, and both were glad at the good news.

In the meantime, Dr. Ludwig told them it will take a little longer to run some tests and he will call them with the results in a few days. So, Elisa and Dracula decided to return home to the hotel and wait, but what they saw in the lobby had only the Count taken aback.

Mavis, Johnny, Hank, Pedro and Wendy were playing a rather eccentric game together. Pedro, Johnny and Hank pretended to shoot at Mavis and Wendy with 18th century pistol toys and they wore black top hats with buckles. Mavis and Wendy had toy bows and arrows they used to shoot at the boys, without hurting him, while they wore colorful head bands with feathers at the back of their heads.

"What the are you kids doing?!" Dracula bellowed, but nobody answered him.

Hank pretended to shoot at Mavis, his mouth mimicking gun shot noises. Mavis made strange warbling noises as she held her hand over her mouth and she pretended to shoot back at the boys with her toy bow and arrows.

This worried Dracula as he bellowed in fatherly authority, "Don't break anything!"

But then one of Wendy's toy arrows went flying through the air. It missed Pedro just as he ducked out the way in time. The arrow hit a large and expensive Ming vase. It wobbled precariously on its stand and started to fall over. Luckily, Dracula caught it in time in a cloud of blue mist and turned his attention to the stunned kids with a stone hard look as they stopped their playing when they had seen the vase almost fall.

"What did I just say?!" he scolded them, while he returned the vase to its proper position.

"Sorry Dad," Mavis apologized and then explained their actions. "I was playing with Johnny and my friends at this new game he's shown us, it's called Pilgrims and Indians."

Elisa knew what she was talking about. "That's nice, honey." And then sternly warned her. "But don't play in the lobby, you almost broke a vase."

Dracula raised a confused eyebrow, asking, "How do you play this game?"

Johnny grinned excitedly as he spoke, "It's Thanksgiving back home, or it will be in a couple of weeks. My folks called again and asked if I could make it back home to celebrate, and they even invited Mavis."

Dracula had a facial expression that told of confusion underlined with deep nervousness at the thought of his little girl leaving again, even for only a few days, and he voiced his thoughts in a worried voice, "You mean leave the hotel again?"

"Sure," Johnny replied. "We'll only be gone a week."

Dracula was still frozen in dread silence, but on the inside he was close to panicking.

However, it evaporated once Johnny continued, "But then I suggested why not come over here for Thanksgiving. It'll be awesome and we could start some new traditions."

Dracula calmed down on the inside, but he wasn't so sure about the idea of Johnny's family coming back to the hotel again. And what the bat blazes were they talking about anyway?

"That's a good idea, Johnny," Elisa agreed. "We don't really celebrate the American Thanksgiving here, but I used to celebrate it with my family back in New York. I remember learning about it from history back in school and it's a really special holiday."

Escaping from his frozen shock at the possibility of Mavis leaving again, even for a few days, Dracula spoke up, "Wait, wait, wait, what are you talking about? What is this Thanksgiving you speak of?"

"It's another holiday, Drac," Johnny explained. "It's about celebrating with your family and thankful for the things we have or the people we have met, because the Pilgrims were helped by the Indians to make it through their first tough winter and had their first successful harvest the next year."

"That explains the Indian and Pilgrim game," muttered Dracula, but still confused about it than ever.

Elisa decided to explain like a teacher to her student. "Back in the 1600s, there was a group of people called Puritans, who were discriminated because of their beliefs. So the Pilgrims emigrated to the New World, what is now called the United States, for religious freedom. The most famous ship to take Pilgrims away was the Mayflower and the most famous place the first Thanksgiving may have taken place is Plymouth, Massachusetts. Winters there had been difficult for them and they had problems growing crops to harvest and a lot of people didn't survive for long, until they befriended and were helped by the Native Americans living there. I forget the name of the tribe though, but I do remember a Native warrior named Squanto played an important role. Squanto and the other Native Americans showed the Pilgrims how to survive better through the winter and better ways to grow food in the land. Together the Pilgrims and the Indians had a great feast to give thanks for the blessings of the harvest, the good times that happened throughout the year, and the good people who helped them survive in the New World."

"And the best part is," Johnny added with a grin. "There's a lot of tasty foods to eat like roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, corn on the cob, pumpkin pie..." As he named the list of traditional Thanksgiving foods, he a got far off stare on his face and his mouth started to water,

It was then Dracula needed to interrupt him. "Yes, that's great, Johnny. A lot of food on another human holiday about food. I believe I remember hearing such a story about this ship departing to a new world centuries ago. We once believed the humans fled because of us. Isn't it a little soon to be leaving again?"

"That's why I invited my family to come here for Thanksgiving!" announced Johnny.

As if wanting to get out of it, Dracula suddenly remembered their plans, so he announced firmly with refusal, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. We already survived that deadly Halloween last month. How do I know this Thanksgiving won't be insulting or dangerous?"

Elisa and Mavis shook their heads at the vampire's stubborn reluctance to accept the holidays, especially if its human style.

"It's not like that, Dad," Mavis cut in softly. "It's about more than the food. It's about spending time with family and friends, and appreciating what we have. It's about accepting difference, and how they bring everyone together." Dracula seemed to give a thoughtful look at this, knowing what his daughter was trying to say. "And it sounds so delicious with the tur-kay and crum-berry sauce."

"Uh, turkey and cranberry sauce," Johnny corrected for her.

"I want to celebrate it and see what it's like. We've only celebrated birthdays and monster holidays here. I want to try more human holidays, and this one sounds really sweet."

"Listen to me, darling," Elisa spoke. "It'll be nice, and it's a good way to see how our families will get along in the future when Johnny and Mavis get married, because they haven't met each other yet. And if it will help, we can even invite all our friends. So, what do you say?"

Dracula still looked reluctant and uncertain, but seeing he was outnumbered and if it will make his family happy, he cave in. "Oh, alright, we'll give this Thanksgiving a shot."

Johnny pumped a fist in the air.

Mavis cheered "Holy Rabies!"

"I want to try me some of that turkey!" Pedro added, his mouth watering at the thought of that delicious cooked bird.

Elisa embraced him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Dracula smiled as the idea was slowly warming to him, even though he didn't want to, it would make the ones he loved happy.

"Maybe I can have the kitchen staff whip up a few of our favorite food for the feast. Right, my wormbuns?" Dracula suggested.

Elisa didn't seem to like that idea, but lucky for her Mavis stepped in. "I want to try the turkey, Dad. I don't want our usual foods because we've had the same stuff for the last century."

Dracula felt slightly hurt by that comment.

"No worries, Mavey," Johnny reassured her. "A lot of families have their own traditional foods that go along with the stuff named, because those are the most popular. Besides, I told you there's more to Thanksgiving than the food. There's the football game, and the parade..."

"A parade?" Hank interrupted, confused. "What's a parade?" Even his friends didn't seem to understand the word.

"It's a public procession, celebrating a special day or event that includes marching bands and moving floats and giant balloons," explained Elisa.

"We'll talk more later," Johnny cut in. "Let's get started planning a feast. There's a lot to do."

The kids left while explaining the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"I'm going to call my boss and his family," Elisa said excitedly. "I just know they'll want to come, and they'll bring the most tasty treats you'll love. Thank you so much for allowing us to celebrate Thanksgiving, honey."

Before dialing the number of her boss' phone number, Elisa quickly gave Dracula another kiss on the cheek. To leave her in privacy while communicating with her friends, Dracula decided to go see the kitchen staff and think about what kinds of food the gargoyles could whip up for the feast, despite having been told not to make monster foods by Mavis.

* * *

A couple days later, the entire Loughran family had arrived at the airport by Air Transylvania for another visit with Johnny and their future vampire in-laws. They even brought three young boys, their grandsons or nephews, with them. Troy, the eldest, was a little boy. Parker was chubby little toddler. Connor was a cute little baby.

Walking though the airport, Linda said out-loud with what she hoped was an optimistic voice, "Oooh, Thanksgiving in Transylvania. This is going to be very interesting. Just as long as sharing it with monsters will hopefully make it a little more exciting than at home, things won't go wrong."

"I wouldn't get my expectations up too high, Linda," Mike said in a doubtful monotone voice. "Things usually go wrong."

"Don't think the negative, Dad," Melissa scolded her dad, trying to be optimistic.

Right after they got their luggage from the airport baggage carousel, they were waved down by someone they recognized but not who they had expected to pick them up. It was Elisa, and she was with three other people.

"Hello, everybody!" Elisa greeted happily, shaking their hands one at a time.

"Hello, Ellie," Linda greeted. "Where's Johnny?"

"Back at the hotel helping to get things ready. So I volunteered to pick you all up." Elisa gestured her head to the people inside the hearse. "This is my former boss and his family; Nicholas and Catarina, and their son Simon."

Introductions and more handshakes followed afterward. The Loughrans boarded the hearse, which they had a hard time squeezing themselves to fit in the very back row. Nicholas and Catarina sat up front with Elisa, and Mike and Linda sat in the back seat with Simon. She drove the hearse at a steady pace to the hotel. For a few minutes no one said anything to start up a conversation while they drove through town and soon entered the haunted forest.

"So, Mr. Nicholas," Linda began, feeling a need to strike up small talk. "I'll bet this is your first Thanksgiving with the monsters.

"Yes, it is," replied Nicholas.

"I can tell you there's more to it than turkey and stuffing. I promise you'll love my old family recipes, just wait until everyone tries Mike's father's recipe for a based turkey, it's to die for."

"Speaking of which," Nicholas sighed reservedly. "I can appreciate what this holiday stands for, but I'm not comfortable with where we're having it."

"Oh, please!" Elisa groaned. "We've been over this, the hotel's the best place to have it because it's where Drac wants to have it and it's big enough for everyone. I still can't believe you suggested inviting my family over when I made it clear not to."

"Oh, you have a family?" Linda inquired with interest.

"Yes, she does," Catarina smiled before she continued awkwardly. "And there's always been a reason we haven't introduced them to her new vampire relatives... eh, you know..."

"I didn't say it's because of her father," Nicholas cut her off. "I'm only concerned for their safety."

Elisa came close to a shout but immediately relaxed her voice, "Drac won't hurt my family, if he ever met them, when the time comes for him to meet them. He likes humans. He's been around them before."

"Female humans," Nicholas continued, grimly. "Who knows how he'll act or what he might do around human children as well."

"He will NEVER hurt them!" Elisa's voice was no longer comfortable when she yelled. "He didn't hurt me when I was a kid!"

"Oh, yes. You told us about that the last time we visited," Linda said, happily. "It's only understandable your ex-boss is looking out for you, it's what friends do. I'm sure everything will be perfect!"

"I certainly hope so." Elisa's smile faded into a frown, hoping nobody in these two families don't jinx everything.

* * *

Alongside the traditional turkey, pies, mashed potatoes, and other famous Thanksgiving food the Loughrans and Simon's parents had brought, there was also a soup with squid tentacles coming out of the green liquid, chocolate deviled eggs with clawed lizard fingers, red sauce with eyeballs and worms to look like a monster version of spaghetti and meatballs, mouse jelly, and several other recipes Dracula had the gargoyles staff to cook up.

As soon as the two human families placed their food on the buffest table, the Drac Pack looked either intrigued or disgusted at the unknown human foods. However, to Mavis it all smelled so good it made her mouth water. She couldn't wait to eat all of this delicious human food. With a proud smile Dracula signaled to some of the awaiting zombie waiters and they carried in a couple of bottles of expensive champagne and wine, which were poured and everyone took their own silver chalices.

Standing up, Dracula raised his chalice. "A toast, to family and a bright future for Mavy and Johnny."

"To family!" everyone at the table echoed back, chalices clinked in contact, and took sips of their drinks.

Now everyone was ready to feast and just as a line began to form, Linda interrupted, "Hold on, everybody! Before eating it's tradition that everyone says what they're thankful to the Lord for."

"How do we do that?" Wanda asked, curiously.

"It's usually at the dinner table, but let's form a circle right. C'mon, everybody, form a circle!"

Steadily the humans and monsters formed a circle, while Dracula leaned forward to Johnny and tensely whispered, "You didn't say anything about this part, thanking the Lord! My kind isn't exactly on the best of terms with the human god!"

Noticing his intense discomfort, Johnny calmly reassured him. "It's okay, even non-religious people celebrate and give thanks. But I know my mom can be old school." He turned to his mother. "Mom, Mavy and Drac and the guys aren't really the religious type. They can still say what they're thankful for, right?"

"Of course, sweetie," Linda nodded, seemingly oblivious to what Johnny was trying to do for his vampire future wife and father-in-law. "Everybody join hands. Now, who'd like to go first?"

The monsters and humans looked at each other awkwardly, waiting for someone to say or do something.

"Okay, I'll go first," Linda began. "I'm thankful to the Lord for a wonderful and healthy family, and for the interesting future they have."

She then took Mike's hand and nodded in his direction, signaling it was his turn to give thanks.

Mike began in content a voice, "I'm thankful to the Lord for my father, because he was such an influence in my life and showed me what kind of man I should be. May he rest in peace."

He then took the hand of one of his sons, Brett, as he said, "I'm thankful to the Lord for my wife and kid and a new job I'm starting next week."

Brett took hands with his twin brother Kent, who said, "I'm thankful to the Lord for my family and all my friends back home who helped me achieve my football dream."

He took hands with his sister Melissa as she said, "I'm thankful to the Lord for a supporting family, and the most gorgeous fiancé at home and to our friends the Kessels back home."

Melissa took hands with Wanda, as she said, "I'm thankful for family and friends, too, especially for all my precious pups that I've brought into the world."

"All ten thousand of Wayne's pups, you mean," Griffin whispered, smugly.

Wayne, who sat next to him, hit the invisible man in the side with his elbow, and Griffin cried a quiet, "Oomph." His glasses expressed an irritated glare.

Wanda shook her head at this and joined hands with her husband so Wayne can take his turn, saying, "I'm thankful for my family too, especially my sweet little Winnie, an angel among all her rowdy brothers. And I'm thankful for all my friends."

The wolfman joined hands with Griffin's, which took a moment to find, so he frowned at Griffin to be nice as Griffin said, "I'm thankful to be accepted for who I am, not just my friends who like my family, but by fellow humans who love monsters."

Griffin then took hands with Frank who said, "I'm thankful for being accepted by humans now, too, but I'm even more thankful to my dad for helping me to meet Eunice so I wouldn't be lonely anymore like I was when he first brought me to life, and I'm thankful to have a great son like Hank in the family."

Frank glanced over toward Eunice with tender love and care while he joined hands with her she gushed, "Oh, Frankie, you're so sweet. I'm thankful for meeting you too, and I mean what else can I say, I've always been thankful for that. Oh, and I'm thankful for having my girlfriends in my life and my son too."

Eunice reached a hand over to Hank, who blushed, "Aw, thanks Mom and Dad. I'm thankful for an amazing family and the best friends in my afterlife."

Hank took hands with Wendy, who translated for her dad Blobby when he gave his thanks, "I'm thankful to have Mavis as my best friend including Hank and Pedro, and I'm thankful for having my dad in my life. And my dad says he's thankful to have me in his blobby life."

Wendy joined hands with Pedro, who said, "I'm thankful to have such awesome music and tasty turkey in the hotel, it's been off the chain, dude! And I'm thankful that my main man Murray is there to support in anything I do!"

Pedro took hands with a smiling Murray, who said, "I'm thankful for getting to learn about new celebrations and parties. Even the afterlife can get dull with the same stuff all the time, and I'm a few thousand years old."

Murray didn't notice the insulted glare Dracula shot at him while the mummy joined hands with an uncomfortable Nicholas, who felt awkward at first, but then he said, "This is my first time celebrating such a unique holiday, but I'm thankful for a lot of things. I'm thankful to the Lord for my family as well, especially my precious foster niece, Elisa. I'm also thankful for the success of my business, and despite my misgivings about whom she's married I'm thankful Elisa has found happiness in her life."

Nicholas then joined hands with his wife Catarina, who smiled at him as she said, "I am thankful to the Lord for all the blessing we have in life, no matter how unusual they are, and I'm especially thankful for all the blessings we've receive in the last few months."

Catarina reached a hand over to Simon, who said, "I'm thankful to the Lord for my parents and for my friend Ellie. And I hope to meet someone someday and get married."

Simon joined hands with Johnny as he said with the biggest smile he gave to everyone, especially Mavis, "I'm thankful for being able to travel the world and seeing so many awesome places, but I'm especially thankful for finding this place and meeting Drac, Ellie, and all you cool monsters, and especially Mavis, because she's my zing."

He joined hands with Mavis, who had tears nearly welled up in her bright blue eyes, and she said, "I'm thankful for so many things, meeting Johnny because he's my zing, meeting my stepmom Ellie because of the bond we shared, seeing the world at last, all my friends and family in the past, and I'm so thankful for my father for taking care of me."

Mavis joined hands with Elisa, who had small tears of her own. She sniffled to hold them back as she said with deep emotion, "I have so much to be thankful for today, mostly things I never thought I'd have and didn't think I deserved. I'm thankful to the Lord for my husband, Dracula, who's giving me so much the last few months and is the man I never thought I'd have. I'm also thankful for getting to meet Johnny, all my new friends, and for a new daughter who I share so much in common with."

Elisa and Mavis exchanged big tearful loving smiles to each other, and then Elisa joined hands with Dracula, who gave an adorable smile when Mavis's and Elisa's words tugged at his heartstrings. He then realized it was his turn to give thanks, but he hesitated as he looked around the circle when everyone gave him expectant looks.

Dracula looked nervous for a moment, but he summoned up his courage to speak from the heart, hoping he got this human ritual right as he cleared his throat, "I'm thankful for uh, a lot, too. I'm thankful for when Martha was in my life and I'll always miss her. But I'm thankful for my little Mavy-Wavy..." Mavis rolled her eyes at the nickname but he smiled about it, "...and I see a lot of Martha in her. I'm also thankful for my hotel, because it's my home where I protect Mavis and all our monster friends. But I'm more thankful than ever because I've fallen in love again and it makes me feel grateful for Elisa in my life now. And yes, I'm thankful for meeting a new friend in Jonathan and seeing the human world isn't so bad anymore."

He smiled as he joined hands with Linda next to him, and she announced loud and clear, "Happy Thanksgiving, everybody!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" everyone else resounded gradually as smiles and hugs or handshakes were exchanged.

A line formed in front of the buffet of traditional Thanksgiving human food and monster food as the extended friends and family began to feast. Both monsters and humans only took the food they were most familiar with, except for Johnny, who grew to love the monster food, and Elisa, who wanted to sample everything, as did Mavis as she filled her plate with almost all of the traditional Thanksgiving food such as turkey, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, stuffing, gravy, and cranberry sauce. Pedro fell in love with the first bite of a turkey leg, tasting just as delicious as he knew it would be.

All three of them could see what the others were doing and tried to encourage their loved ones to try the unfamiliar foods and dishes, hence it wasn't as bad as they thought. Everyone sat together at the tables that had been pushed together for a big family gathering, right after they finished picking the food they wanted to eat. There were uncomfortable faces of cringing and uncertainty from both humans and monsters, but since this is a time to be with families and friends and trying something new the Steins got the courage to try the turkey and stuffing. Pretty soon the rest of their friends followed afterword. Johnny's and Simon's families felt uncertain, but to humor their loved ones a few of them decided to try the squid soup (commonly known as seafood surprise). Pleasantly, surprised looks came to the faces of the monsters the second that sweet taste of turkey or corn entered their mouths. It was so good. Even though the monster food was gross, some of Johnny's family got used to the seafood surprise and chocolate deviled eggs (except they took out the lizard fingers).

Elisa noticed Dracula was still reluctant to eat his turkey and mashed potatoes. "C'mon, honey, it's delicious," she encouraged him.

Dracula turned his attention toward Mavis, watching her like a hawk to see how the turkey effected her, like he expected it to choke her and he would have to save her.

Mavis, however, could read what he was thinking by studying his expression. Scowling at him, she took her first bite to show him the turkey was perfectly safe and instantly her face lit up at its deliciousness. She felt like she zinged all over again.

Seeing this made Dracula's eyes grow wider, but since he saw Mavis was perfectly fine, he took a few small pieces of turkey and he too was surprised the taste was good and how much he was liking it.

"So, Ellie, how was your visit to the doctor?" Eunice asked.

This piqued the concern of Linda. "Oh, are you feeling okay, Elisa? Was it a monster doctor you had to see?"

Elisa blushed as she looked over in Dracula's direction, while he blushed, until she responded slowly, "I'm fine, Linda. Drac and I are um... are trying to uh... you know..."

"Oh, right!" Pedro smugly interrupted when the memory came back to him. "Because he loves to screw you all the time and he can't keep his hands off you, Aunt Ellie!"

Pedro and Hank high-fived, but Eunice harshly scolded them. "BOYS! Don't ever speak about such things at dinner, especially at Thanksgiving."

"Drac and I visited a human doctor in the village. We wanted to know why I'm not getting pregnant every time we... you know... and see why we haven't succeeded so far," Elisa explained without any more hesitation.

"If he keeps screwing you too much, you're going to have a large bunch of little vamplets," Murray joked, and his friends chortled in agreement.

Dracula scowled scornfully at the boisterous mummy, causing him to sink lower in his seat.

"Vamplets?" Linda repeated, confused.

"Vampire triplets," Dracula explained. "Or quadruplets, sextuplets, octuplets, you know what I mean."

"And then you'll see how stressful it is to have too many kids like I do," Wayne teased.

Dracula put on the same scornful scowl he gave Murray, but Wayne smirked from his long snout with a sly giggle. He hoped Dracula will no longer find the pain of raising a lot of rowdy kids hilarious.

There came forth the sounds of quiet chuckles or tittering from everyone as Dracula scowled at the humiliation.

Elisa patted his hand gently with an amused smile. "The point is Drac and I do hope to have kids some day, when we're ready and if it's even possible. I just want to know why it hasn't happened yet and if it even can happen."

"Ah, so you want to follow in Aunt Wanda's footsteps?" Hank teased, lightly.

Elisa rolled her eyes. "This isn't a contest. A while back after she visited we both took pregnancy tests, and as you know, it turned out she was pregnant and not me. I want to have kids with Dracula, but if we're not ready, I can wait." She smiled back as Dracula and he returned it warmly as they held hands, showing he was thankful for something more now and hoped for the future.

There came a few 'awws' from nearby friends and family while others smiled.

However, Nicholas just kept his stoic and skeptical expression about the whole subject. While he didn't have anything against Elisa being happy and wanting her own children, heck even he wouldn't mind having a grandchildren if Simon got married, he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of them being partly vampire, and even doubted it was possible. "Well, if it's even possible, Ellie," he said with a more serious tone as he took a bite of stuffing. "I just worry what such a pregnancy will do to your health. For all we know, you might not survive giving birth to the child if it turns out to be more vampire than human. Or you might have to accept you may never have children at all."

"Of course we can, and we will, Nick," Dracula retorted as he tried to hold back his temper. "In that way, humans and vampires aren't that different, as we can have kids, it's happened before."

"I suppose." Nicholas had a tense skepticism in his quiet voice. "But from the old stories I remember hearing from, the human mothers weren't always so lucky."

Forgetting the vampire had better hearing than the average human, Nicholas had no idea Dracula was immediately in his face with a face so filled with rage he would've have murdered him. "I'm sick and tired of your attitude, old man!"

Nicholas stood up too, in personal self defense, but before anymore blows were traded no one expected that Johnny shot up from his chair and put himself between the two older men to keep this argument from getting ugly. "Stop it, both of you! We don't want any fights. We're all here to celebrate Thanksgiving and be a family."

"I highly doubt this human will ever see us as family, Jonathan!" Dracula snorted.

"If you wanted a family, why don't you deal with the daughter you already have and not impregnate Ellie!" Nicholas retorted.

"How could you say that?! I want a child!" Elisa gaped in disbelief.

To put an end to this brawl, Mavis had to do the one thing that'll make anyone run for the hills before her. She cleared her throat and then... "RRROOOOOAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Hearing her roar, the two men stopped what they were doing and looked over in her direction. The Loughrans drew back in their seats. This was the first time Mavis had used the roar in front of them.

"We're supposed to be celebrating and all you do is fight!" Mavis yelled, before she addressed to Nicholas. "And second, I want to have a brother or a sister. Judging by what you said earlier about humans not surviving childbirth because of my kind, I think the reason you're against Mom wanting a baby is because you don't want her to die from childbirth."

"I'm not against it," Nicholas replied. "I'm worried about how it will effect her, or what the child will be."

Everyone fell silent at his words, before Catarina cut in, "That sounds like you're against it, no matter how you say it."

Nicholas sighed as he thought about what Mavis and Catarina said to him. He hated to admit it to himself but he might have a bias or prejudice against the vampire.

"Is that why you don't them to have kids, Mr. Nicholas?" Linda asked.

Without responding, Nicholas silently nodded 'yes.'

"You know it sounds crazy, but this is just like the Pilgrims and Indians," said Johnny.

"What do they have to do with this?" questioned Dracula.

"You remember how the Pilgrims came to the New World and struggled through harsh winters, but then were helped by the Native Americans. But there's a lot more to it than that, and that friendship didn't start out so easy. I did some research on the internet and it said the Natives didn't trust the Pilgrims at first because English explorers kidnapped and sold a lot of Indians into slavery by the English. The English only saw them as bloodthirsty savages, which was dead wrong. During their first winter at Plymouth Rock, a lot of the original Pilgrim settlers died and there were fewer people. But two Native Americans called Squanto and Samoset offered an alliance to the Pilgrims, not just helping them and showing them how to survive, but to be allies against common enemies. The short version of it is there were a lot of cultural difference between two different groups of people, but the first Thanksgiving symbolized bettering relations and acceptance of differences between people. That same acceptance should be between us, because not only are more people around the world learning to accept and respect each other, but the same should be said for humans and monsters. I don't know about the rest of you, but I know it's an example from history I want to follow. Not because of me and Mavis, but because of Ellie and Drac."

Silence fell over the entire room while everybody thought deeply about what Johnny told them. Mavis smiled in admiration for her zing and his calm encouraging speech about the story of the Pilgrims and the Indians.

"I had no idea the Indians were misunderstood like us," said Frank, looking sympathetic.

Elisa stood up and approached her husband and her ex-boss to ask them, "So what do you say, you two? Can you please stop trying to rip each other's necks out and learn to see past your differences?" Her mode changed into a playful yet threatening tone. "Because if you don't, I'll leave you both in Glenn's den."

Dracula and Nicholas stared at her blankly, but they knew it was an empty threat.

Tensely yet calmly, Nicholas apologized. "Forgive me. It's hard for me to accept everything, especially who you are. But for Ellie's sake, I'm going to try to let go of my prejudice."

The older man held out his hand to the vampire, who was momentarily taken aback by this gesture, but Dracula smiled tolerantly as he shook Nicholas's hand. "I can accept that, for my Ellie-Wellie. I know you only speak to protect her. I felt the same thing for Mavis. So, yes, truce. I also hope this means you'll be okay with us having a baby someday."

"It seems I'll have to." Nicholas shrugged his shoulders.

Having overheard what was said, the rest of the family and friends cooed 'awws' or briefly applauded. Johnny had Mavis in one arm, while she smiled and he gave Dracula a thumbs-up.

Just then, Elisa felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. When she took it out to check and see who's calling, she was surprised to see Dr. Ludwig's phone number. Excusing herself, she walked to a private corner to talk with him alone.

"Hello?"

 _"You're perfectly healthy, Mrs. Dracula,"_ Dr. Ludwig explained over the phone. _"You and your husband are perfectly capable of having a child."_

"Oh, that's wonderful. But why hasn't anything happened yet?"

 _"One diagnosis may be due to too much sex..._ " to which Elisa scoffed and rolled her eyes before he continued. _"It's okay, Mrs. Dracula, this is an infrequent consequence and not the reason you're not pregnant yet. My other diagnosis may be more likely. Do you still have a regular menstrual cycle?"_

"Yes," Elisa answered with embarrassed hesitation.

 _"Well, during a menstrual cycle a woman also goes through ovulation, which is the best time for fertilization of the eggs before a period. And your 'snuggle' time may have been during a period you weren't yet or after having gone through ovulation. Fortunately, there's a way to time it."_

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Elisa asked, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

 _"Come by my office at your earliest convenience on Monday, and we'll give you everything you need."_

"Thank you, Doctor," she breathed a sigh of relief. "This really is a Happy Thanksgiving."

The doctor was confused for a moment until she told him what was going on before saying good-bye and she'll be at his office first thing tomorrow. When she returned to her table, Dracula asked her what was going on and if she was going to be okay. Elisa explained the doctor called and everything was going to be great. She couldn't be any more thankful for what she had now, and what her future possibly held.

When everyone had finished dinner, it was time for desert. But the humans suddenly felt guilty because they forgot to about bring any pies or cakes. Linda and Catarina even accused their sons for being so scuttle brained to forgetting another important family feast tradition, though Mike defended them saying it was another person's job to remember to bring desserts. To try to cool the situation, Dracula offered to have his cooks create the deserts, but it was politely turned down when Melissa and Catarina volunteered to go to the village and pick up whatever dessert they desired, so everyone could rest their full tummies from the big dinner.

While waiting for the three women to return, Johnny happily suggested they watch the Thanksgiving parade in his and Mavis's future suite. Lucky for them, the annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City was still playing on the flat wide screen. This parade spectacle amazed the Drac Pack, watching giant balloons of different characters floating over the huge crowded streets, especially Mavis as she worded her hope to see it in person someday.

A little later, the two women returned to the hotel with at least four square shaped boxes. Two held a freshly baked apple and pumpkin pies, and one chocolate cake and one vanilla ice cream cake. After dessert, the future extended family watched a Thanksgiving movie; the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special, which greatly amused the hearts of the monsters.

For many, though a few already knew, people will begin to realize humans and monsters truly had more in common and were more alike than once believed. They loved and laughed, had fears and cried when sad about tragedy, and of course families they loved, worried for, and got on their nerves. But a holiday like this reminds us of how there's nothing more important in the world than family, no matter how different or strange they can be.


	22. Anniversary of Lady Lubov

Autumn was still around in the mountains where Hotel Transylvania peacefully and quietly existed, but longer warmer days drew closer which put a spark in Elisa's heart as she happily ventured off to the kitchen to create a surprise breakfast for her husband; a pot of hot coffee with blood substitute, and a covered breakfast plate that hid the surprise breakfast. She tiptoed back to her bedchambers where a dozing Dracula slept in their four poster fuchsia bed.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" The brunette woman announced in a perky voice while pulling the bedsheet off the vampire's body.

Dracula stirred while he yawned and rubbed his eyes to open them. "Hello, wormbun," he greeted in a tired voice but smiled that was only halfhearted in the moment.

"I brought you breakfast in bed," Elisa announced with a big smile. "I hope you like it."

The vampire king slowly sat upward while his queen gently placed the tray in front of him. She removed the cover from the plate to reveal scrumptious heart-shaped wormcakes. "Oh, thank you, Ellie," he cooed, truly appreciated. "This looks delicious." He kissed her on the hand to show his gratitude.

As much as Dracula truly appreciated what his wife was doing for him, he really wasn't in a celebratory mood. By now Elisa noticed how depressed, maybe even crestfallen he looked, while he momentarily twiddled a fork in his fingers like he was deep in thought and unsure of what to do with it.

"Don't you want to try it?" Elisa tried to encourage him to eat more.

"Oh, uh, yes, sweetheart," he stammered. "It's just... I'm still a little tired." Dracula slowly began to eat his breakfast, which he found very good.

Sensing something must be weighing heavily on his mind, Elisa decided he may need a little alone time. She slowly walked to the door, saying, "Okay, honey, I'll be right back with my own breakfast." And closed the door with a quiet click on her way out.

Elisa didn't get very far when she noticed a witch maid was actually carrying her breakfast tray to her, so she said politely to the witch, "Thank you, Babayaga," and took the tray from her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, your Grace." Babayaga nodded.

"Dracula's looking very depressed right now," Elisa said, looking puzzled. "I thought he'd be happier since I'd surprise him with breakfast in bed. Instead, he looks like a poor lonely teenager whose been made fun of, any idea why?"

"Ahh, I see," Babayaga sighed mournfully. "It's the anniversary of his and Martha's wedding day. Unfortunately, it's a day he and everyone else visit the ruins of Castle Lubov every year to leave flowers where his late wife died in remembrance of her."

"Oh!" Elisa gasped as she let this sink in. She thought how foolish she had been to not knowing about her husband's depression and shouldn't have tried cheering him up with breakfast in bed.

Babayaga stood still waiting for any more service to the Countess, but Elisa said 'thank you' and dismissed Babayaga. She slowly walked back to her chambers, thinking about what she had been told. When Elisa entered her room she saw Dracula had hardly taken a few bites of his heart-shaped wormcakes, and the human woman wished she could do something more to cheer him up.

Then, a light bulb lit up in her mind at that very idea, and hopefully it will work wonders. Elisa sat beside her silent morose vampire husband in bed as she stared at her own breakfast for a long minute. "So," she broke the silence, "Enjoying breakfast? I had plans for today. But if you want to stay here and do nothing... or if you want..."

"It's okay," Dracula mumbled. "I heard you talking to Babayaga."

"Oh... well, I uh..."

"Before Martha died," the vampire count explained sadly with his head hung low, "we did all sorts of fun things together. But now, on the night we pay our respects to her, it's just another day that reminds me how I lost her and how alone I was." Elisa gave him a look of hurt and sorrow, but he quickly redeemed it when he tried to reassure her. "Oh, but that was before I met you, Beloved. You've made me happier than I've been in a long, long time. I never thought about how else to spend my lonely nights without her. I mean, Mavis often surprised me with special food or hunting mice, while I often took her stories about her mother. I suppose part of me feels ashamed if I didn't explain it to my new wife."

Elisa had a sad face as she gently placed a hand over his own, and he gingerly clasped her hand. It was then she remembered the idea she thought of after speaking with Babayaga. While it's wasn't what she originally planned for the day, all she really wanted was to make her husband happy. "Well, I think she'd be happy if you did something with me to cheer you up," she began gently. "But, what if we tried doing what you and Martha used to do in the past. You could pretend I'm Martha for the day, err, night."

Dracula stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember when we first met, and everyone thought I looked a lot like Martha? I'll dress up in a vampire costume for the night. And if it makes you feel better, we'll do the things you used to do with Martha. We'll even visit Castle Lubov with everybody else if you want so you can pay your respects to her."

He smiled warmly at her, as he clasped her hand tightly. Dracula leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers as he whispered, "Thank you."

A little later in the night, Elisa began to get ready for her date night with Dracula, preparing herself for the night in the bathroom. Finally when she was ready, Dracula's eyes widened at the change her appearance and his heart soured simultaneously.

Elisa wore an old vampire gown that resembled Martha's dress in the portrait. She wore a choker around her neck with a blue jewel in its center, dabbed white power on her face to look slightly pale, put on a fresh coat of black lipstick and black eye massacre to create a vampiric beauty to her. "Do I look okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Holy rabies! You look more beautiful than the first time I saw you in it," the vampire king complimented her with charm and sincerity as he took hold of her hands.

"Ready to go?"

The count looked hesitant for a moment, but he steeled himself. "Yes, but first we must get everybody ready for the service. And I want to show Mavy where she was born, and could have grown up. To tell you the truth, I never took her to her old home, cause... you know... I was a helicopter parent."

Elisa smiled in understanding his actions. There was a part of her secretly ecstatic at visiting Castle Lubov. She always loved that old story her mother often told her at bedtime, never imaging that she would marry the 'Lonely Count' from the story.

"Then let's go," she said as she brought his hand closer to her chest. "We'll have some family time together as we pay our respects."

Smiling, the vampire king gave his human queen an appreciative kiss.

* * *

Some time later, the passengers of several hearses sat calmly while their drivers drove them down a road only the Count knew to his old home of Castle Lubov. The ride was heavily quiet as only members had painful memories of the place, one didn't remember at all, and the last knew it as his favorite castle from a fairy tale story with two versions to it. Everyone was puzzled to why Elisa wore Martha's old dress, until Dracula told them her idea of pretending to be Martha while she and him go out on a date.

At last, the group arrived half an hour later. Somehow, the ruins of Castle Lubov looked both dreary from more than a century of loneliness and intimidating in the darkness as a haunted castle like in Bram Stoker's novel of the infamous vampire.

Mavis stared up at her old family home, her first time visiting it in person after so many years made her feel a mixture of excitement and sadness. "So, I could have grown up here," she whispered to her father, upon his exiting the hearse.

"Yes," Dracula replied quietly. "This could have been your home. The hotel our home away from home." He tenderly brought her in an embrace. "I know you could have been happy here, if only none of that tragedy didn't happen."

A lot of their friends attended the ceremony, having known Martha in life back in the past and to show how much they cared for her; the Steins, the Werewolves, the Mummies, the Invisible Man and the Blobs. Each of the family members had brought flowers, an old fashioned phonograph, a photo album, candles, and a whole bunch of black balloons that Frank had a hard time to keep a hold on.

"What's with all of the balloons, Frankie?" Dracula questioned. "This isn't a party!"

"I know, but it was Johnny's idea," said Frank.

The dark prince was in Johnny's face like lightning, glaring down at him. "I certainly hope you are not trying to dishonor my late wife with a party!"

Johnny gave a nervous smile, briefly startled. "Relax, they're not party balloons. I think you'll like this idea."

"Oh? And what is it?" The vampire continued staring down at him.

"You and the guys get a balloon, use a permanent ink marker to write your names and your 'Love you, Martha' on the balloons," Johnny explained, hoping his future vampire father-in-law would at least allow it.

Dracula backed off from his daughter's boyfriend, sighing as he thought it over. "I suppose we could do it."

After having told of Johnny's idea, the monsters agreed that it was a great idea. The only ones who knew and interacted with Martha received their balloon and wrote 'Love you, Martha' on them. Even though Mavis only knew her mother as an infant and didn't know much about her mother, she wrote 'Love you, Mom' on her balloon.

Elegantly, Dracula used his magic to place the portrait of himself and Martha at the castle doors' front entrance, allowing everyone to gaze at the face of their lost and dearly departed friend. The dark prince himself gazed at her face the longest before he rejoined his friends and family. Candles had been set on both sides of the castle steps, illuminated to give the outside gloom a warm spark in their hearts.

Everyone bowed their heads and some of them shed a few tears. In respect to Dracula and his tradition to pay respects to Martha, everyone remained silent while he opened a box and gently placed some beautiful black roses on the ground. Everyone else laid the flowers they had brought down in front of Martha's picture. They let their balloons go in the air until they fly higher and higher into the sky. Everyone held their hands in silent mourning. Elisa held her husband's hand in support, and Dracula gently clasped it. Mavis did the same with Johnny as they quietly held hands.

When it was done, Mavis stepped forward holding her mother's present she received on her 118th birthday. She wanted to read the poem her mother had written for her about finding her zing. Clearing her throat, Mavis skimmed through the pages as her voice was heard loud and clear, "Two lonely bats crashed in the night... they felt a Zing, love at first sight... they knew right then, they would be husband and wife... for a zing only happens once in your life... your Zing will come my love, cherish it. Love, Mommy."

Everyone applauded at the young vampire for reading her poem.

Dracula couldn't have felt prouder as he gave his precious daughter a big hug, warmly commenting, "That was beautiful, devil chops."

"Thank you, Dad." Mavis returned the hug with equal affection.

"This was Martha's favorite tune, and she adored its theater," Wanda said, turning on the phonograph, set the arm and needle on the disc, and the turntable started turning the black vinyl record.

A sweet, delicate, soothing orchestra emerged from the phonograph's acoustic horn, one that reached Elisa's and Johnny's ears upon recognizing the tune; Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake.

"And it wouldn't get better without taking a trip down memory lane," Eunice said as she displayed an old leather book, which actually turned out to be a very old photo and worn out album full of charming black and white pictures of Martha with either Dracula or with his friends when they were younger.

The first picture the female golem wanted to show everyone was a painted portrait of Martha, as a bat with blue eyes, looking concerned when Dracula, in bat form, crashed into a coconut tree.

"What happened here?" Elisa asked curiously.

"Drac was trying to be Mr. Cool Guy so he performed a ridiculous stunt to impress her, but as you can see, it didn't end well," Eunice told her, snickering.

Everybody else began sharing giggles, except for a silently irked Dracula, who's face turned red.

"Mom looks just like me as a bat," Mavis awed.

"You sure do," Elisa agreed. "A lot people tell me I look just like my mother when I grew older."

The second picture Eunice showed them had Dracula having his first dinner date with Martha (who wore the same lovely Hawaiian dress that Elisa wore during the pool party for Mavis's 118th birthday, except Martha wore a pink flower in the left side of her dark hair). Their dinner date was Hawaiian themed, sharing coconut beverages and eating grilled shrimp with cockroach sauce.

A few pictures the lady golem showed them had Martha hula dancing with Eunice and Wanda, Martha playing fetch by throwing a stick for Wayne as if he was a dog, Martha desperately helping Frank stop choking on his food, and Martha winning a sandcastle contest over Murray who failed by creating a small pile of sand when trying to use his powers.

One picture that Dracula wasn't too happy about when he saw it; a picture of Dracula and Martha in their coffin bed, wrapped in bedsheets that covered their naked bodies, peacefully dozing in each other's embrace. Everyone gave a cry when they saw the photo of Dracula and Martha in a private moment, but upon noticing a pair of familiar sleazy glasses in the picture, they glared at the invisible man caught red-handed.

"Heh-heh... sorry..." Griffin chuckled awkwardly.

"YOU PERVERT!" Dracula bopped the invisible man on the head, furious over his friend peeping in on him and his darling Martha.

"No hitting!" Wanda scolded. "This is a ceremony for Martha's memory!"

"Ugh! You're right, but I'll be keeping my eyes on you, Griffin, if you ever invade on my privacy with Ellie!" Dracula snarled threateningly at the floating glasses.

"Riiight…" droned Griffin, his head ached from the bop he received.

While everyone was chewing out on Griffin for being a peeping tom, Elisa walked up the staircase to peek inside the castle. The halls of the castle were decaying and covered in webs. She wanted to get a further look inside the former home of the famous Lady Lubov when she heard her vampire husband calling for her.

"Honey, it's time to go!" Dracula turned to everyone else. "You can all head back home, enjoy yourselves and keep an eye on things. Elisa and I have plans for the rest of the night."

Everyone nodded as they left in their hearses for Dracula and Elisa to enjoy themselves for the rest of the night as well.

As soon as the younger couple had gone, Elisa looked over at Dracula to ask curiously, "So, we're alone. What do you have planned?"

Dracula smiled as he momentarily cloaked himself in his cape and with a whoosh he presented an old wicker picnic basket out of thin air. Elisa smiled in amazement. "Take my arm," he said. "I know a place not far from here where we can feast under the stars."

Elisa became giddy with excitement as she took his arm in hers and, after a few minutes of walking, they chose an open meadow not too far from the ruins of Castle Lubov, but far away enough it looked like a dark silhouette of an haunted castle instead of old ruins, while above was the snow white moon and a clear view of the night sky full of twinkling stars; Elisa even recognized a few constellations.

With his magic, Dracula spread a black blanket with red-spider patterns onto the ground and an assortment of gourmet food he had his kitchen staff prepare just for him and his human wife. He sat down on the blanket as he poured himself a dark red drink into a golden goblet and patted on the blanket for Elisa to join him.

She sat down gracefully beside him while he poured another dark red drink for her into another golden goblet, clinking their goblets together gently as he whispered, "Cheers, my love."

"Cheers, my sweetheart," she said softly as she took a sip. Elisa felt the taste of a fine wine in her mouth, and was glad it was wine for she briefly worried it was something else. "This all looks delicious," she added when she saw the food covered by a black cloth, but then she thought she might have spoken too soon when she saw noticed the food seemed to be moving. "What is it?" she asked, trying to keep a smile and hide anything hinting she thought was gross.

Dracula named all of the food he had brought for them to feast on for their picnic, and most were his personal favorites; worm spaghetti with bloody mary sauce, bagels with scream cheese, and blueberry muffins with scorpions for dessert. This colorfully named and monster-y food really grossed out Elisa so much she felt slightly nauseous.

"Uhh," she hesitated. "It's... really interesting, Honey... but, I, uh..."

"I hope you like it," the vampire added cheerfully. "I know you'll love it once you try it."

He picked up a fork and twisted some of the worm spaghetti around it and held it up for her to try, but Elisa remained uncertain yet she didn't want to hurt Dracula's feelings.

"Uh, thanks, Honey," she stammered nervously. "But, uh, I had a big lunch, and uh..."

"Elisa..." Dracula groaned as he rolled his eyes at her. "For months I've been trying new human-y foods for your sake, and I found it really wasn't so bad. A lot of it was really good. Please, it's your turn to try new things for me, and this is some of the best food served at my hotel and some of them are my favorite. The worm spaghetti is a personal favorite, bagels with scream cheese have always been Mavy's favorite, and Martha always loved scorpion blueberry muffins. Please, darling. It's delicious."

Elisa's face fell at his words, still unsure as she eyed the wiggling 'pasta.' It made her stomach churn a bit. She held up her hand as she tried to politely refuse him, "I'm sure it is, darling, but, no thank you."

Dracula began to get so frustrated that his eyes gleamed red and he growled rather harshly at her, causing her hair to fly back in the wind as he roared, "I SAID EAT IT!"

This actually frightened Elisa, and she looked nearly on the verge of tears that her own husband was forcing her to eat worms and scorpions in their food.

Dracula tried to calm down so he closed his eyes shut and took a deep breath as he tried to speak more calmly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. You promised I could do things with you I used to do with Martha, and this is one of those things. Please, try it."

Elisa could hear the pleading in his voice, and she knew he was right. She did make that promise to him. So she closed her eyes, and held her nose as she opened her mouth. Dracula smiled eagerly as he let her take a bite, and waited for her reaction. She seemed to squirm, but astonished at tasting something not so different than pasta. It's not as good as regular spaghetti, yet she swallowed up the sauce covered wiggling worms after chewing it up.

"Slimy, yet satisfying," she giggled.

Dracula raised his eyebrow, but chuckled nevertheless.

For a while the couple enjoyed each other's company. Elisa was surprised at herself for waiting this long to try some of the monster food as she found it was really delicious, even if it looked really gross to her.

The vampire and human lovers ate food and drank red wine for Elisa, and Blood Beaters for Dracula, as they gazed up at the sky to watch the glimmering stars while they laid on the soft blanket after finishing their meal and snuggled together, whispering sweet nothings to each other or would tease each other with romantic kisses.

Ten minutes later, Dracula helped Elisa up from the blanket and took her hand as he made the picnic basket and blanket disappear into thin air, possibly back to the hotel. He walked arm in arm with her down a nearby damp muddy path. At first Elisa worried she might ruin her shoes, but being with her husband on the anniversary of Martha's death it didn't matter since this was a romantic stroll in the moonlight with her vampire husband.

It was nice taking a quiet stroll down the path back to the ruins of Castle Lubov, all in an open meadow with sparsely growing trees under the stars and moonlight. Shortly, they arrived back to the ruins, which seemed oddly romantic instead of frightening, yet still forlorn and lonely.

Dracula soon lead her to a room he remembered well enough, which in it's hay day was a majestic ballroom hosted lavishing parties. Now it was crumbling ruins with a missing wall and a missing ceiling to let in the moonlight and stars. He lead her out into the dance floor as he gave a bow, while she hesitated about what to do for a moment but instead gave him her best lady-like curtsy.

Elisa looked skeptical while she asked him, "What are we supposed to dance to if there's no music?"

He gave her another smile as he cloaked himself again and produced another phonograph with a black vinyl record. He wound it up, placed the needle on it, and it began to play a waltz Elisa recognized from Sleeping Beauty.

She was caught up in the moment while she and Dracula danced and spun to the classic music, even coming to a gentle sway for a time which allowed her to lean her head onto his chest. As she felt his heart beating, she quietly hummed the Once Upon A Dream tune to the waltz.

All of a sudden the music stopped, and Elisa looked up in surprise. Dracula had made the antique phonograph disappear into thin air, probably back to the hotel. He then got another idea when he remembered another activity he and Martha used to do.

"Come on!" he cried excitedly as he grabbed Elisa's hand and literally flew, or rushed superhumanly, them off into the nearby forest.

"Drac, where are we going?" she asked.

"Something we should have done together a long time ago," he answered happily if cryptically to her.

He slowed down a bit and landed the second he heard something rustle in the nearby bushes. Dracula pulled Elisa down beside him and told her to keep quiet as they watched and waited. A few minutes passed and Elisa didn't see anything. She felt a chill travel down her spine like some wild animal was about to jump out at them.

Instead, it was only a mountain goat. Elisa sighed in relief, thinking Dracula wanted to show her a few wild animals near his old home. But it turned to dread when the vampire suddenly leapt out from their hiding place and pounced atop the goat as if he were a wild animal himself.

His eyes gleamed violently red and he let out a frightening growl as he grabbed the goat by the neck and sank his fangs into it. All Elisa could do was watch in horror and in slight nausea as she felt sorry for the poor goat. She wanted to tell Dracula to stop and let it go, but it was too late for he drained the animal's blood in a matter of seconds. He stood up and tried to gentlemanly wipe his face with a black handkerchief and smiled at Elisa.

"Oh... my... God," she stuttered.

Thinking it meant how impressed she was, Dracula took her by the arm and lead her deeper into the forest as he said excitedly, "Now it's your turn, my love."

"My turn?" she repeated in confusion.

"What, do you have cotton balls stuffed into your ears?" he snarked. "Of course it's your turn. Come on, it'll be fun. I know you can do it."

Elisa began to feel apprehensive as she became very worried about what Dracula wanted her to do and why he wanted to do this. "I can't, Drac!" she tried to tell him. "Not without a gun or something to hunt with..."

"You don't need any of that," Dracula said dismissively, not listening to her pleas. Then, he stopped at a thickly gathered bushes, and kneeled them down out of sight as he said excitedly, "The next game animal that comes through those trees, you get it and it's yours to eat."

Elisa wanted to refuse at his insistence, which she didn't understand why he was acting this way. Before she could say anything else, a beautiful young deer with the beginnings of antlers appearing on its head gracefully pranced through the tree and began grazing at the fresh grass in the small opening.

"Now go get it!" Dracula cried as he shoved her out of the bushes, scaring off the deer enough for it to run away. Elisa watched it disappear for a moment before the vampire ordered her, "What are you waiting for?! Go after it!"

Groaning, Elisa ran into the woods in the same direction the deer ran. She didn't get too far since she didn't like running in her dress and ruining her dress, but she didn't want to disappoint nor anger her vampire husband either and it irritated her a lot more. She tried to gently call out to the deer, but it was nowhere to be seen. After a couple of minutes, she found the deer but she gasped in horror at how she found it.

It was dead, killed by a pack of hungry wolves.

Quietly, she started to back away real slowly, but like a cliché from a cartoon or a horror movie she stepped on a twig. One of the wolves shot its head up and looked straight at her, more of curiosity than hostility. But to Elisa it was a look of hunger due to the blood stained on its face and sharp canines and lolling tongues, and it frightened her enough to make her run away.

This attracted the attention of the rest of the wolf pack, which enticed them into the chase and capturing another easy prey, while the rest of the pack stayed behind to finish off their deer. Elisa ran as fast and as far as she could through the woods, panting heavily of fear fueled adrenaline as she tried to navigate her way through the unfamiliar forest. Part of her mind blamed Dracula for this, for she was mad at him for dragging her into doing something she didn't want, and had no right to do.

Wishing she had a gun or something for defense, she slowed a little to try and catch her breath, but she heard the snarls and the growls as the wolf pack got closer, catching up with her. Crying out in fright, Elisa was about to try running again, but she unwittingly tripped over a hard rock and feel to the ground. She tried to get up, but she felt sharp teeth pierce the skin of right her leg. Looking back, she could see a wolf had captured her sinking its jaws into her flesh. Its painful bite caused her to cry out in agony as she tried to wretch her foot out of the wolf's jaws without getting it torn off.

Somehow she managed to get her leg free by kicking the wolf away with her other free leg. Elisa crawled a short distance away to try and get up, but her injured leg was too painful to stand on and she fell to the ground again. She tried to crawl away again, just the wolf pack surrounded her.

With no other option she screamed a desperate cry of, "DRACULA!" As the wolves entrapped her and tightened the circle, Elisa knew she was dead meat for she was trapped and couldn't go anywhere with her leg wounded.

But the next moment, a familiar shadowed figured appeared out of nowhere and caught hold of a the wolf that had bitten Elisa's leg by the scruff of its neck as he gave a fearsome roar right in its fearless face.

Elisa's face lit up with a smile of relief when she saw her husband come to her rescue, but intermixed with that relief was some fear as she watched him bite into the wolf's neck and drain its blood in seconds and then tossed the body aside. A couple more wolves in the pack tried to pounce on him and bring him down, but Dracula either punched them in their faces, backhanded or fed on more of them.

His cape cloaked around his tall figure. Eyes glowing a deadly red as he stared down at the wolves and they halted their attacks upon him and Elisa. The pack became terrified of the vampire as they began whining mournfully and backed away with their tails between their legs as the surviving pack members ran away and disappeared into the forest.

Elisa smiled in relief at him as she cheered, "Oh, Honey! Thank you." She was expecting a bow or a smile for his bravery and saving her life, but instead he turned to look down at her with a glaring face of harsh disappointment and a bit of anger, causing her to lose her smile.

"Why didn't you catch that deer?" Dracula harshly scolded her. "It should have been easy for you."

"I couldn't, I don't have a rifle," she replied defensively. "But I never liked hunting anyway. Besides, it was too fast."

The vampire king scoffed dismissively. "Pfft, I've caught deer that were way faster, that one should've been duck soup for you, or rather deer soup."

"Duck soup my ass!" Elisa growled, grasping her injured leg. "I never would've been able to catch it since I don't have super speed! This was a stupid idea!"

Dracula's eyes widened at her insult, like this was a blow below the belt or something worse. Before Elisa could argue with him any further, Dracula's face lit up as if a light bulb had gone off above his head. He pulled her up from the ground and dragged her off, rather forcibly, to a place he knew very well, panting, "C'mon, let's go flying!"

"What?" Elisa gasped, not liking what he had in mind as she limped painfully on her leg.

It seemed like forever before they finally reached a tall cliff that was close by. Elisa momentarily glimpsed over the cliff, and while Dracula had helped her face her old fears of heights, they seemed to be coming back to her as she gawked at him with terror stricken eyes.

"Dracula, what do you think you're doing?" she asked apprehensively.

"Are you ready to fly?" he asked playfully.

"What?! I..."

"It'll be fun!" he insisted as he pushed her toward the edge.

"Drac, wait!" Elisa tried to resist but he was too strong. "I can't... No, please!"

"Here... we... GO!" he shouted as he threw her over the edge and she fell at an incredible speed with gravity pulling her down too hard, while she gave a blood curdling scream in the fall.

But Dracula only stood proudly upon the cliff as he waited for Elisa to 'fly.'

"It'll happen," he said to himself as he heard her continued screaming. "Any second now."

Still falling, Elisa continued to scream.

"She's taking her time."

"DRACULAAAHHH!"

His face dropped while the dark prince was forced to accept defeat. "You know what? She's not gonna fly."

Dracula leaped off the ledge and instantly transformed into a bat for a rapid nose dive, concern grew inside of him as he flew closer and closer to Elisa. In the last second, he successfully grabbed her left foot and flew up with her and transformed back into his regular form with his human wife in his protective arms as he slowly levitated them to the ground safely.

"You see, I'm always here for you," Dracula told her gently and reassuringly.

But the second their feet touched the ground, Elisa furiously pushed herself out of Dracula's arms. He looked at her confused while she scowled at him in angry tears and collapsed to the ground with her leg, still wounded and bleeding.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" she hollered.

"It's a traditional activity Martha and I have done for years!" he retorted, acting like he had done nothing wrong.

"I'm not Martha, and I'm hell not a vampire!" Elisa yelled right back in his face as she tried to hold back tears. "So what gave you this dumb ass idea to do this anyway?! I could've been killed because of your stupidity!"

Dracula's face fell as he felt his heart drop. He almost forgot Elisa was still completely human and he was reminded of it when he couldn't really answer her. He then noticed how she was cradling her leg and utter concern replaced his frustrated disappointment as he took a closer look at her injury.

"Holy rabies! You're hurt!" he gasped in a worried guilt-ridden voice. "You're right, this was stupid, I'm so sorry. I got so caught up in old times, I forgot there are some things you can't do." He lifted her up into his arms as he declared, "We're going home, and I'll get you patched up."

Elisa smiled forgivingly at him while she held onto his neck and he flew them back to the hotel.

* * *

As soon as the couple returned to the hotel, a guilty Dracula carried Elisa in his arms so he could take her to the infirmary to get her bleeding leg patched up. Babayaga was able to bandage Elisa's leg and foot with a healing potion along with a Sauvé she wrapped around the Countess's leg and foot.

"Thanks, Babayaga," Elisa said. "You're a miracle worker."

"Just doing my job, Your Grace." Babayaga curtsied.

"Has anything happened in our absence?"

"No, Your Grace. Everything is in tip-top shape." The witch maid curtsied again before she returned to her duties.

Scooping her up in his arms, hearing his wife gasp faintly and then giggling like a school girl, the vampire king carried her back to their bedchambers. The door opened with a creak as he carried her inside their chambers and sat her down on their bed, very carefully due to her injured leg.

With another soft whoosh of his cape, he presented her with a large and beautiful bouquet of red roses. She gasped in delighted surprise, took them and sniffed the roses deeply. Smiling at her husband, she then leaned towards the pillows and pulled out a hidden black and red-ribbon wrapped box for him.

Opening it, Dracula saw it was a small freshly made devil's food cake, its red icing created the silhouette of two bats flying in the moon. He didn't understand why or what it was supposed to mean, so his wife told him it was a gift to cheer him up and the two bats were supposed to be him and Martha. He truly loved his gift nevertheless.

They embraced each other, arms and bodies pulled themselves closer. Gently and softly, Dracula caressed Elisa's body as he helped her out of her clothing and tried to be careful of her injured leg while she helped to unbutton his jacket and shirt, to then make her way down to his pants and unzip them.

Again, they were naked to each other. Dracula pushed Elisa down on the bed and guided themselves into a deep passionate embrace as he began a gentle thrusting in and out of her which gradually build into a faster pace and began pounding into her. Elisa cried out in bliss while Dracula laughed the second they reached their climax, and they remained this way for the rest of the night.

Overhearing her parents making love, Mavis tried to block it out while reading, a strange thought crossed her mind over what would it be like if she and Johnny will physically give themselves to each other in a moment of passion like her parents. She would have to discuss it with her boyfriend one day, without her father's knowledge.


	23. Sleepover Shenanigans p1

The events after the anniversary of Martha Lubov-Dracula had gone by and the last couple of days or nights at the hotel was as peaceful as sweet flowers in a meadow, if there were flowers present had the oncoming winter season not spoiled everything. Humans in the village knew Christmas was coming, preparing their neighborhoods for the holidays decorating their homes, front yards, their shop windows, or restaurants. Monsters in the hotel had their own holiday to celebrate; Creepmas. It was quite similar to Christmas, except some of the decorations were macabre part of colorful streams, wreaths and trees, and the gift-receiving of Krampus, the dark counterpart of Santa Claus.

In the famous Hotel Transylvania, there wasn't time to decorate the lobby or to search for a tree just yet. Countess Elisabeta had received a letter from the postman about an invitation that was neither a family gathering nor a holiday party. Her eyes widened in horror as she scanned the words to double check and make sure this was not a joke.

"I've been invited to my class reunion in Illinois, which will only last a whole week?!" Elisa gasped, clutching the letter in her hands.

"Oh, Moon Beam!" Dracula greeted in an affectionate sing-song tone as he emerged from the revolving door. "I've got special gifts that I will have wrapped until ready to be opened on Creepmas for all of my friends and family!" His arms outstretched for an expected embrace, but he frowned upon noticing his wife focused on reading a letter. "Uhh, Honeybat?"

His voice brought Elisa back to reality as she hide the letter behind her back. "Oh! Uh, eh, that's great, honey," she said awkwardly.

"What are you hiding?" Dracula questioned suspiciously, trying to sneak a peak behind her back. No matter how hard Elisa tried to hide the letter, Dracula used his magic to telepathically yank the paper out of her grasp and into his awaiting hands, much to Elisa's surprise. He read the letter and his eyebrows lifted up in confusion. "Darling, why on earth would you keep this invitation to a class reunion from me?" he demanded.

Though Elisa wanted to tell him, she turned her back to him as her head bowed in sadness.

"Please, tell me what's going on," Dracula pleaded with sincerity.

After thinking it over, Elisa released a sharp sigh as she explained, "A school is where human kids or teenagers usually go to attend for bigger education. A reunion is a meeting of former classmates, often organized at our former school by class members or retired school staff. But in Illinois, its very different. Although I'm not sure if I should go back there, because I didn't leave on good terms with them and I might be wanted by authorities since I left to escape my family's plan to send me away. Remember when I told you how Corbin exposed my secret of talking to ghosts and tricked everyone to send me to the mad house?" Dracula nodded as he listened. "Everybody believed it was a good idea for me to marry Corbin, he always lied to gain attention by pretending to do good deeds to gain popularity and his father, Carter Quinston, who owns a modern resort to welcome tourists that makes the jerk popular, and he's just as horrible as his son, but he uses the law to make things legally as an excuse to get away with it when he does bad things. When I try to call Corbin out for lying, he just turns my words around and accuse me of being jealous or lying, it angers me so much that fighting him gets me into trouble with the bitchy principal, especially with my wicked stepmother of a teacher. But he's no better than Tanya Peabody, the mayor's spoiled little brat whom I call my arch enemy, and she's more of a bitch than my stepmother and the principal!"

For a second, Dracula's eyes flashed red in silent rage.

This did not stop Elisa from continuing a bit of her school life. "My old principal can be quite a bitch, but not such much as my bitchy stepmother. The only friends who willingly stick up for me are Polly and Dr. Desmond. They always cared for me and were always there for me when I needed someone to lean on a shoulder to cry on or someone to comfort me when I needed it the most. Some people who did care for me had an on and off relationship with me, mostly thanks to Corbin or by my own efforts to help out cause more trouble, they would look at me strangely, but we share our socialization and friendship very much."

Dracula's eyebrow raised up in a puzzling manner at these people she mentioned, but his expression softened as he understood what she had gone through and the few friends who protected his beloved from the malicious slandering he felt gratitude. Her mention of trying to help them brings trouble seemed to remind him of Mavis whenever she tried to make things better but chaos ensures. He deduced she didn't want to go to her class reunion because of the ignorant humans who hurt her. For some reason, he wanted to escort her to her former class reunion, just to make sure nobody will abuse his wife or face the wrath of the Prince of Darkness. "I'm going with you," he whispered reassuringly.

Elisa quickly looked up at him with shocked eyes and said in a worried voice, "Are you sure you want to do that? Who knows what they'll say about me being married to a vampire?"

"You needn't worry about that, Blood Ruby," Dracula assured her as he put up a hand to calmly silence her concerns. "You let me worry about these despicable people."

"But what about Mavis and Johnny? And the hotel?" Elisa wondered, realizing the one thing that could prevent her husband from escorting her to the reunion. "Illinois is a long flight from here to my class reunion, not to mention the airport is packed with people coming to visit relatives or spend a vacation."

"Not to worry, my dear. I think I might have a solution to it." But after hearing what she recently said about Illinois being a long flight away, Dracula's eyes snapped open in alarm. "Holy rabies!" he cried. "I can't leave my daughter alone, perhaps we can invite her to come along."

"No, a class reunion doesn't allow kids to attend, adults who had been students are allowed only!" Elisa objected before she added soothingly to ease his worries, "But you can stay, I'll be find on my own. Mavis can have Johnny and her friends stay with her while I'm out."

But then, Dracula transformed into a bat and gave her the pouty bat face. Elisa gasped, as she couldn't resist the famous cute, tearful, bottom-lip quivering, sad face of her vampire husband. She started to think over on his offer, but it was a tough decision for Countess Elisabeta. She wanted to object on his offer, but no words came out of her mouth.

At last, Elisa relented, "All right. You can come with me."

Pleased, Dracula's face lit up and he scooped her up in his arms to gave her a tight squeeze, saying, "Thank you."

* * *

Later on, Mavis was checking off her list of what she and Johnny needed for her creepover, or rather sleepover in monster talk, tomorrow night. She used a marker to check off the supplies she picked up for tomorrow's creepover party; order takeout from Roadkill Burger, a movie or a favorite TV show episode, a radio, several CDs for music and dancing, spin the bottle game for truth or dare, twister... there came a knock at the door and Mavis looked up.

Dracula opened the door and entered his daughter's bedroom then joined by his wife. "Hey, kids. How's the plans going?" he asked sweetly.

"It's going great, Dad," Mavis replied, confident and excited. "This is going to be the best creepover ever!"

"Listen Mavis, your father and I need to tell you something," Elisa began, until she got interrupted.

"The creepover has been canceled!" Johnny panicked, disappointed.

"Of course not," Elisa shook her head and said, "Now will you please let me explain." She frowned at Johnny who slumped his shoulders apologetically. "Anyway, I just received an invitation to my class reunion." She saw Mavis's and Johnny's eyes widened in surprise. "Your father is going with me to the reunion as an escort. But, your father and I want you to..." Once again, she was interrupted much to her annoyance.

"We want you kids to obey these rules while we're gone," Dracula ordered sternly. "Do not answer the lobby's revolving door to any strangers unless it's a guest. If it's not a guest and this person has a weapon that could hurt humans or monsters, call for security to take care of him immediately."

"Or you can call the police!" Elisa added irately.

"All right," Mavis obeyed in understanding.

"Yes sir, and ma'am!" Johnny saluted like a soldier in the army.

"Do not break anything valuable in the hotel," Dracula further added, naming a list of the recklessness his daughter had done as a teen aged vampire. "No luring human infants to my hotel using cake, no bringing back to life ghost dolls, no truth bugs biting my employees, no turning cute little Wendy into a gigantic Wendy-zilla, no gazing through a magic mirror to create an evil zombie clone, no raising a bad egg from the kitchen, no turning Hank into a real boy, no transforming adults into teenagers with perfume, no touching any garlic, no disturbing an ancient vampire's coffin, no destroying Diane's old henhouse, no releasing the Invisi-Bulls, no using the dark web, no messing about with a mummy's time-stopping amulet..." Elisa and Johnny exchanged looks of bewilderment at such a list, "and further more, NO LEAVING THE HOTEL WHILE I'M AWAY!"

"Eh, sure Dad," Mavis sighed woefully.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit, Drac?" Johnny asked.

"I do not exaggerate!" Dracula retorted. "Those are the very things Mavis has done in the past while I was away at the Vampire Council."

"Hey, I was a kid and I worked these problems out in the end," Mavis rebuked. "Besides, its not like I'll do those sort of things while you and Mom are going out!"

Elisa gawked in surprise for a moment before she said, "It sounds like you had a lot of crazy adventures with your friends."

"You know, you'll have to tell us about them someday," Johnny said.

"I will." Mavis nodded.

"Well, now that the matter is solved, we should turn in for the night... uh, I mean day... we've got an early big night tomorrow and we need the rest," Elisa instructed, as she hauled the still doubtful Dracula out of the room.

"Sleep tight, babe," Johnny kissed his girlfriend's cheek goodnight before he left.

"You too, babe," Mavis told him, just as she brushed her teeth, put on her nightgown and climbed into her coffin bed where she drifted off to a peaceful sleep, looking forward to tomorrow's creepover.

* * *

The next morning, or rather nighttime, came as the sun faded over the horizon to signal the coming of night. Count Dracula and Countess Elisabeta had eaten a big breakfast to keep them from going hungry, then packed several supplies or luggage for whatever they needed in Illinois where Elisa's class reunion will take place and what place to stay in this unfamiliar city. Dracula had requested one of his hotel's scientists to create a teleportation device that will take them anywhere in the world by vocal command. To Elisa, it resembled a remote control panel once the device was completed.

Dracula had changed transform his clothes into a formal attire (his is a formal version of the tux he wore during his wedding) and Elisa wore a simple off-shoulder dress with a mixture colors of blue and white that stopped at her knees and her hair in a half up half down style.

"So make sure you do the routine check on the staff, clean the Cerberus's pit, and do not invite any wanted criminals into my hotel, but if there is a break in, you call the police," Dracula instructed firmly, still the infamous overbearing perfectionist.

"Yes, Dad." Mavis nodded in annoyance.

"Sure, Drac." Johnny agreed.

"Yes, Uncle Drac." Hank, Pedro, Wendy, Charlotte and Sophie obeyed, little Winnie with her binky in her mouth in Sophie's arms since they had to babysit her.

Rolling her eyes, Elisa grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the hearse. "Once again, you're just using this as an excuse to delay our trip. The kids will be fine, they have our phone numbers."

Dracula sighed then followed by a groan, as he quickly rushed back to the group to give Mavis one last tender embrace. "I love you, Mavy-Wavy."

"I love you too, Dad." Mavis returned the embrace with equal affection.

Father and daughter slowly parted as Dracula boarded the hearse, with just him behind the wheel as Elisa sat in the front passenger seat close to him.

"Okay, so... how does this thing work?" Elisa asked, curiously.

"Well, I know from what the zombie scientists told me, you just type in your destination and exact location, then start it up, and finally we have to drive really fast like 88 miles per hour or so to power it and we'll be there like that," Dracula explained.

"Really? 88 miles per our? Who are you, Marty McFly! Hah-ha!" Elisa laughed at this joke, but then she noticed her husband was looking at her confusingly, obviously not knowing who she was talking about. "Uhh, l-let's just get going already."

After one last wave goodbye, the couple had driven the hearse out of the hotel parking lot. The kids waved goodbye as the hearse disappeared across the long bridge and entered the tunnel.

"All right, who's ready for a sleepover spectacular!" Johnny pumped two fists in the air vigorously.

The rest of the kids stared at him in confusion.

"I think you mean creepover," Sophie corrected.

"Well, most people call it a sleepover." Johnny was still enthusiastic about the creepover. "But it doesn't matter, cause we're gonna have some fun tonight! So, who wants to get some Roadkill Burgers and see a movie?"

"WE ALL DO!" the kids cheered in response.

Rushing back inside through the revolving door, their creepover party had finally started. After Mavis placing an order for delivery from Roadkill Burgers, she and the kids went to the hotel's movie theater to watch Jurassic World. The food arrived right after the opening credits; double-scum burgers, worm fries, onion ears, out of date milkshakes, personal pan scorpion pizza, and a few bags of popcorn. Their eyes widened at the huge amusement park of Jurassic World and often wondered what it would be like to visit such a place. At one time, a loud belch escaped from Pedro's mouth. The kids aimed death glares of disgust at the golem boy as he mumbled an apology.

Although throughout some parts of the movie, the kids often exchanged words or questions, but Johnny had to be the one to shush them to be silent and no talking in the movie theater. After the lady announcer in the movie had finished explaining about the Mosasaurs, they noticed a great white shark hanging by a crane. A few seconds of silence, the Mosasaurs roared and leaped out the lagoon and snaps it's jaws on the shark. Mavis and friends were stunned to see the full size of the dinosaur while it swim through it's underwater lagoon devouring the shark.

That included another scene where the two brothers, Zach and Gray, discovered a very old and familiar building that's covered by the jungle's vines and grass. Johnny, Mavis and the others hears a bit familiar music playing while the two boys were exploring throughout the abandoned building. They watched Zach picked up a bone, then notice an old banner laying on the ground.

Mavis tapped her boyfriend's shoulder. "Johnny? Doesn't the music sound very familiar to you?"

"It's supposed to show Zach and Gray have discovered the abandoned visitor center and the music theme were from the first Jurassic Park movie," Johnny whispered.

"You mean that old building and banner is the..."

"It's the original Visitor Center of Jurassic Park and the banner says "When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth" that fell to the floor right after the T-Rex killed the raptors and destroying another T-Rex skeleton when it did the victory roar."

"From the first movie in 1993. How many years was that?" Mavis did a number count with her fingers over how long has been since the first movie had been made. Then her eyes widened in astonishment. "22 years... That visitor center was abandoned over 22 years since 1993."

"That's correct, baby," Johnny added. "On the news I head that Richard Attenborough has passed away before this movie was made."

Mavis was shocked to hear that. "The one who played John Hammond in the first movie?"

Johnny nodded. "Yep, his character's statue is seen in this movie when Zach and Gray reunite with their aunt, Claire Dearing."

But there was a new change when Johnny confirmed to his girlfriend about the return of Rexy. After the people evacuated Jurassic World, where at a helicopter stand, the familiar T-Rex comes into view out of the jungle remaining on the stand and released a triumphant roar to the view before her. The kids were stunned to see the full size of her, they noticed scars on her neck, snout and back.

"If she's a girl, she must be the Queen of Isla Nublar now!" Pedro announced, earning a few shushes from his friends.

When the movie had ended, Johnny turned to the group and asked, "So, guys, what do you think of Jurassic World?"

"Holy rabies, it was so good, honey," Mavis complimented, "by the way, that T-Rex was so familiar."

"That was the same T-Rex from the first movie, Jurassic Park," Johnny explained casually.

Mavis was surprised and astonished of the return of the infamous Tyrannosaurs-Rex. "You mean that's really her from Jurassic Park?"

"Yes." Johnny confirms the answer.

"I guess it explains why that T-Rex has scars on her body," Wendy shrugged. "And on her neck, they looked horrible too. Also on her right side, including a few scars on the snout."

"Alright, we get it!" Pedro grunted.

"Including how she appears skinny and getting old," Charlotte pointed out.

"Enough about the T-Rex and stuff," Sophie interrupted, "let's do something fun!"

The kids managed to get some cockroach skateboards for a workout after eating all of that food and to awaken their resting bodies from sitting in the movie theater. Using skate boards, the kids started rolling around the corridors to pick up speed and do sharp turns before jumping through the air or making the boards spin under their feet, before landing on the floor again. They picked up speed as Mavis used her magic to carry her friends up the walls while riding their skateboards. As if in a race, the kids took off in a flash with a small trail of fire behind them as they rocketed down the corridor, practically skating passed witch maids or zombie bellhops around the perimeter, up the walls to the ceiling, down the walls to the floor, sliding over the carts.

To relax after their workout, the girls wanted to do a makeover, not just with each other, but on the boys too. The boys didn't want to do it, but after losing the coin toss, they had no choice. Mavis, Wendy, Charlotte and Sophie took delight in carefully tracing lipstick, eyeshadow and blush to their faces, and to the fuming expressions of the boys. When it was done, the girls amusingly took selfies with the boys with Mavis's phone and Johnny's phone. Winnie tried to put on makeup herself, but Mavis wouldn't allow it because she might chew on it as most baby wolf pups would do at a young age. Quickly washing away the makeup in the bathroom, the boys challenged the girls to play a dance contest to see whoever dances the longest without tiring out wins. Using a radio and dancing to Nickelback songs, the kids had been rocking out for about half an hour. Mavis was declared the winner of the dance contest surrounded by everyone lying down with exhaustion.

"Wow! That was fun!" Mavis panted, the adrenaline rushing through her veins as the excitement faded. "Now, what shall we do next?"

"We bake cookies..." Johnny replied, very tired. "Right after our break."

* * *

Break time was now over. Mavis and the gang had to clean up the kitchen after creating a mess of flower, milk and chocolate chips when making chocolate chip cookies as a welcome home surprise for her parents. The trouble started when Pedro was caught licking the bowls and eating the chocolate chips, prompting an angry Mavis and Hank to chase him or throw cookie dough at him, starting an all out dough fight within the group. It was the gargoyle head chef who put a stop to it, lecturing the kids for their recklessness and threatened to report to their parents if they didn't clean up the mess. Eventually, the kitchen had been mopped and wiped until it was just like how it used to be, although the gargoyles took it upon themselves to make the cookies and the kids had been kicked out of the kitchen until the Count and Countess come home.

To pass the time while the cookies were being baked, the kids decided to play a game of truth or dare as they wandered down the corridors for a while.

"All right, I'll go first!" Mavis announced excitedly. Then she turned to Pedro and asked him, "Pedro, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Pedro responded with determination. "I'm ready for anything you throw at me, Mavis!"

Mavis was thinking of a good dare for what the mummy should do as payback for ruining their baking, until she thought of the perfect dare to give him. "Okay, Pedro, I dare you to drink Dr. Gillman's pond water!"

"Oooooooh" the gang said, thinking Pedro wouldn't do such a dare like that.

Pedro did cringe after hearing what his dare was. But he didn't want to be wimp and chicken out. So, he took one a cup, went into Dr. Gillman's office, scooped up some pond water from a cup and quickly drank it down. Everyone gasped in horrified disgust at Pedro because they couldn't believe he actually did it.

After Pedro drank the pond water, he didn't seem like he wasn't gagging or turning green. "You know what, it actually isn't that ba-" but then Pedro started to feel sick to his stomach and he realized at once the pond water he just drank was doing this. He felt like he was about to throw up, so he quickly rushed to the bathroom to do so. Everyone cringed as he vomited violently into the men's room toilet.

After that mess was over and everyone was done laughing at a fuming Pedro, it was Hank's turn to choose so he decided to ask Wendy. "All right, Wendy, truth or dare?"

"Umm... truth?" Wendy said, unsure of her decision

"Okay, tell us a secret about you that we don't know!" Hank asked

"This should be good!" Charlotte whispered to Sophie as her sister giggled.

Everyone could see the hesitation on Wendy's cute green face, struggling to admit a secret about herself, which made everyone very eager to learn her secret.

At last, Wendy finally admitted her secret, "I-I... I.. I like to watch My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic!"

No sooner those words left her mouth, everyone's jaws fell open and their eyes widened to saucers to what her secret was not what they expected to hear.

"Wait a second! You mean you actually like that TV show about those magic technicolored horses with the butt stamps?" Pedro asked incredulously, just to make sure if he heard her right as he checked his ears, or rather small holes in his head.

"Umm... yes." Wendy answered embarrassingly.

For a moment, everyone looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Wendy's blobby cheeks turned a shade red.

"Okay, now it's my turn and things are gonna get real!" Charlotte announced out loud, then she turned to Mavis. "So, Mavis, truth or dare?"

Mavis smirked proudly, arms crossed. "Dare! And I'm up for any challenge, Charlotte! I will do anything!"

Charlotte just smirked at her response and she knew the perfect dare to give Mavis. "Then I dare you to DO Johnny! And by 'do' I mean have sexual intercourse with him!"

When Mavis heard what her dare was to be, she in total shocked and her face grew paler than she already was. Johnny spit out his soda beverage, he couldn't believe what Charlotte had just dared them to do - intimacy.

"Y-You can't just make us do something that intimate!" Mavis yelled at her friend for suggesting a thing like that. "There is no way I'm doing the dare!"

"Oh, I don't think you have a choice!" Charlotte grinned slyly.

"What do you mean?" Mavis questioned her.

"If you don't do this dare I'll tell your parents and everyone at the hotel that you two did it!" Charlotte threatened, smirking dangerously like a cat who swallowed the canary.

Johnny's face grew more paler than Mavis's ivory face. Imagine Dracula walking in through the revolving door and catching his daughter in a position with him, setting the overprotective vampire father to attack and drain him of his blood for taking advantage of his little girl, and who knows how the Count will punish his daughter for going behind his back. For Elisa, she wouldn't go far in killing him, but a harsh punishment for taking the relationship to the next level would be much better than losing his blood.

"Oh, and you guys are gonna need these." Sophie handed a box over to Mavis, seeing it was a box of condoms.

"Where did you get these?" Johnny demanded, blushing like crazy. Wondering why those werewolf girls had these.

"Oh, we got these from some human teenage boys we met," Sophie told him.

"Why were you hanging with-" Johnny tried to interrogate the werewolf twins, but she quickly interrupted him.

"Don't ask!" Sophie bluntly told her. Not wanting to get into detail of how they got the condemns happened. "Just so you know, they didn't do anything to us, the boys just gave us these as a gift."

Mavis and Johnny exchanged troubled expressions. Their eyes seemed to read the mind of what the other was thinking, although being a vampire, Mavis can read minds and she read Johnny's mind as clear as the sky. Their thoughts had a heart-to-heart talk, and they both felt they truly were emotionally ready to take the big step together. But with Johnny still terrified about the idea of being caught by Dracula and his of his old threat to suck Johnny's blood, Mavis came up with a great idea and hoped it will put Johnny's fears to rest.

"Come with me!" Mavis transformed into a bat and caught Johnny by the collar of his shirt, flying them out a window and into the nighttime world to a secret place only she knew where she and her friends used to sneak over and visit; the Cartwright house. It had been abandoned since the Cartwrights, a human family, moved away a few years ago.

It was a great hiding place yet not too far from the hotel. Far from here own bedroom and out of earshot of the nosy staff. Mavis flew her and Johnny to a small opening in the roof revealing nothing but empty spaces. No furniture, no fireplace working, no monster-booby trap control panel, and no Kitty Cartwright, thank goodness. Everywhere in the small room cobwebs clung to the ceilings, with a few spider webs resembling elegant curtains on the entry way, large pieces of cloth that looked tattered and moth eating, and the roof looked like it was falling in, exposing wooden beams and open to a beautiful night sky above, and there on the wall was an old photograph of a 114 year old Mavis, alongside Hank, Pedro, and Wendy.

"Wow! I never knew humans lived near your hotel," Johnny gaped, looking around the clubhouse.

"Thanks! Ever since the Cartwrights moved away, I decided to use it as a secret hideout where only me and my closest friends hang out," Mavis explained, as she brought him into the middle of the very private and isolated room.

"Awesome!" Johnny exclaimed.

"It's about to get even more awesome!" Mavis added tantalizingly.

First, her black dress came off, revealing herself in a black bra and underwear. Next, she unhooked her bra and allowed her petite breasts free, exposing them to Johnny's depraved sight. She let each piece of her clothing drop to the floor; bra, dress, lace gloves, tights, shoes, and last but not least her underwear came off, exposing her pussy to her zing, dripping wet in anticipation. Mavis blushed as Johnny gazed straight at her virginal womanhood, the prize she longed to give him and the prize he wanted for so long.

Johnny began to feel himself get hot under the collar as he felt an erection once press against his shorts right before his girlfriend, who chuckled at his bulge. He got so eager and excited, he fumbled about while he removed his shirt and began to pull off his pants. Smirking, Johnny teased Mavis by slowly removing his pants to torture her. As soon as Johnny completely removed his pants, Mavis gazed straight at his cock. Her crotch heated up out of pure lust for him, suppressing butterflies in her stomach, or rather bats in her case.

Johnny sat down on the mat on the floor and she joined her as they came close together, while Mavis helped him gently put the condemn over his dick. Now that he had protection, Mavis and Johnny could have the relationship they had always wanted. But she stared at his blanketed cock for a moment.

"Umm, why do we need to use a condemn again?" she asked.

"Guys use them for safe sex, so the girls won't get pregnant," he explained.

"Oh, well, I guess that'll get me out of my dad's wrath if he ever noticed my belly growing."

"Are you ready for this?" Johnny asked warily.

"You know I'm so ready for this!" Mavis eagerly responded. "Come on, Johnny Stein. We both want this. Otherwise, Charlotte and Sophie will never let me hear the end of it."

While Johnny laid on the ground, his erection pointing upward, Mavis stepped forward and stood over her zing. Swallowing her fears, she descended onto his manhood and swallowed it up. Gasping, she felt herself bleeding from losing her virginity and her first time with a human. Mavis whimpered and gritted her teeth in deep pain. She faced worst yet possibly comical injuries during her adventures with her closest friends in her teen years, but it was nothing like this with the feeling of Johnny's cock deep in her cunt.

"Why am I bleeding?!" Mavis panicked at the drops of blood on the floor.

"It's nothing to worry about! It just means you lost your V-card!" Johnny had seen the look on her face when she had physically given herself to him and became deeply concerned. "If you want to stop-"

"NO! I don't want to stop!" Mavis shook her head, glancing down at him with a pleading expression. "I want you, Jonathan... I want you, so badly... I want to fuck with you!" She placed her hands on his shoulders and used them for support as she began bouncing her hips over his organ.

Johnny wanted to make a retort but he lost his words as he became hypnotized on watching her hips pumping up and down over his own. Every time she pumped her hips, her smooth short black hair ruffled and those beautiful breasts of hers shook so well. Despite the pain on her face, Mavis was doing her best to please him. Johnny smiled, but he knew she could use an extra helping hand.

First off, Johnny reached a free hand around her neck to pull her down for a kiss. Mavis kissed him back, feeling her nipples harden at the touch of his skin. Tongues dancing around two sets of different kind of teeth; vampire fangs and normal human teeth. Bending his knees, Johnny started to thrust. Still kissing Mavis intensely, Johnny started to thrust his hips upward into his zing. She gasped in surprise when she felt this, but she learned to love it when she realized he was doing this to help her. It was better doing it together than alone.

Now they began kissing even harder. They panted through their noses while they made out fiercely, pulling themselves into a tighter embrace. Pretty soon, they danced their tongues out in the open. Her hips continued thrusting down onto him in perfect sync with his movements, the sound of skin clapping against skin and heavy breathing filled the room. The two of them wailed louder and louder, as they both lost themselves in carnal pleasure, resembling Dracula and Elisa very much. And yet, in their shared lustful bliss, neither one cared. This was everything they wanted and everything they dreamed of. They remained like this for ten minutes, helping each other to climb higher and higher to the climax.

A pair of binoculars from the hotel eyed the young couple intently as Mavis's friends watched them fucking with their jaws dropping and eyes popping out of their heads. Winnie tried to sneak a peek through the binoculars, but Hank grabbed her and hauled her away from the binoculars.

"I can't believe it! They're actually doing it!" Charlotte cheered.

After ten minutes of what seemed like forever to Mavis, it was time. "Oh Johnny, my body feels like it's about to explode!" she panted.

"I can feel it too, Mavy!" Johnny grunted. "It's your first orgasm! Let's do it together!"

Mavis's cute features changed into a monstrous one with red eyes and longer fangs as she came hard over Johnny's cock, just like her father did whenever he reached orgasm with her mother. Her vaginal walls tightened hard around his dick as she continued to roar and snarl. Johnny, on the other hand, was screaming his lungs out since the change in Mavis's face terrified him. But her climax was enough to stimulate his own as he ejected semen inside his condemn. Mavis was safe. Once her sweet innocent face returned to normal, Mavis collapsed over Johnny's chest, completely exhausted. Despite the pain, she felt true bliss and deep pleasure.

Tired, Johnny pulled himself apart from Mavis to lay her gently beside him. His chest heaving to catch each breath. This was his first time, and clearly, it had been the greatest. But he thought of the possible horrible outcome if her parents found out. Surely, Dracula would keep to his word and drain every drop of blood from his body. Elisa, on the other hand, would never harm them but she would definitely punish them for physically giving in to each other instead of waiting until their wedding. For a few minutes, the two zingers laid together on the floor, panting heavily and gazing romantically at each other.

All of a sudden, the young couple heard a ruckus coming from the hotel as they sat upward in alarm. Throwing away the condemn in an outside garbage bin, Johnny quickly put on his clothes and Mavis used her magic to put on her clothes. Then she transformed into a bat and hurriedly carried her boyfriend back to the hotel.

Arriving in the hotel's lobby, they heard the chaos coming from the corridor to the kitchen. They decided to check it out to see what was wrong, having met up with Mavis's friends along the way.

"Congratulations, Mavis. You completed your dare!" Sophie congratulated.

"Thanks, but I don't think anyone other than us should be aware of what we did!" Mavis warned them. "Especially not my dad!"

The kids entered through the kitchen door. To their surprise, there were the terrified gargoyle chefs, including the head chef, climbing up the chains hanging from the ceiling, trying to escape a cloud of fur down below them, devouring whatever the gargoyles had baked in the oven.

Mavis sniffed the air and an foul stench traveled up her nostrils. "Eww! What is that smell?"

"It's the sardine cookies!" the gargoyle head chef shouted over the chaos. "We ran out of chocolate chips for the cookies, so we decided to put sardines in the dough! Unfortunately, the werecat kittens are very fond of sardines!"

The cloud of fur ceased its mini-whirlwind to stare at the intruders at the doorway. Sure enough, the cute expressions of the tiny were kittens began to melt the hearts of Mavis and friends going "awww," until their black eyeballs changed into slits and their fangs exposed making vicious hissing noises when the kittens had noticed Charlotte and Sophie and Winnie beginning to growl and snarl at the cats as soon as their dog-like instincts took over.

Panicking, Mavis shut the kitchen doors as fast as she could, preventing the three werewolves from pursuing the were kittens. "This is not good! If those cats get loose, who knows what sort of damage they could do to my dad's hotel!" she huffed, holding the door closed as the were kittens pounded and scratched at the doors.

"And if we let these two hairy twins and their baby cousin get their teeth and claws on those cats, their parents will start emailing lawsuits for endangering their feline babies!" Pedro warned, desperately trying to help Hank and Johnny to prevent the already feral Charlotte and Sophie and Winnie from reaching the doors.

"This wouldn't happened if you hadn't eaten all those chocolate chips!" Hank's voice strained as he berated the overweight mummy.

Before anyone could something, the door flew open and the group was almost trampled by the whirlwind of were kittens that came stampeding out of the kitchen. The kittens barreled down the hallway and ran into a zombie bellhop named Gavin who was hanging up an employee of the month photograph of himself. However, the photograph and Gavin's clothes were torn to shreds by the cats' sharp claws, leaving him in nothing to wear, although he used an old vase to cover his dignity. The kids didn't have time to be grossed out by a naked zombie as they pursued the were kittens, hoping to catch them before they could cause any more trouble.

Charlotte and Sophie and Winnie barreled down the corridor to catch up with their prey, vicious snarls and barks tore from their throats as they got closer and closer. The were kittens had turned a corner and taken an escape route down the chute in a wall, hoping the werewolf girls will never catch them. The kids finally managed to catch up to the werewolf girls and, thanks to Wendy's shapeshifting blob body, she lassoed the two werewolves in a rope, finally putting an end to their pursuit.

"Are you girls insane?! Do you want to get us into trouble with angry werecat parents?!" Hank berated the werewolf twins.

"Sorry, but it's in our nature to chase and eat werecats," Sophie explained, looking quite ashamed for their actions.

"Holy rabies!" Mavis gasped, looking around in a panic. "Where did the were kittens go?"

"Oh man! Drac is gonna freak when he founds out about this!" Johnny scoured the hallway, searching for any trace of the cats.

"Relax, Johnny! We can track them down." Charlotte sniffed the air and, after squeezing herself free of the blob rope along with her sister, followed the scent of the missing were kittens, hence werewolves' scent is ten times stronger than the average wolf or normal dog. The scent of the were kittens caught her nose as she followed the trail.

Just then, Mavis's iPhone began to vibrate in her dress pocket. Glancing at the identity photo of her caller, she was surprised and worried when her father's picture appeared on the screen. "Oh no! It's my dad!" she mumbled.

"You gotta answer him," Pedro said.

"Alright!" Mavis relented, as she pressed the answer button and her father's face appeared on the screen and she forced on a smile. "Hi, Dad! How is Mom's class reunion doing?"

"Not good, honeybat," Dracula sighed, his brow wrinkled in irritation. "Your mother and I are coming home early. I just wanted to let you that. How is my precious daughter and my hotel doing?"

"Oh, we're having blast!" Mavis replied in a voice forced excitement. "We watched a movie, skateboarding, dancing, makeovers, and baked cookies."

""Oh, that's wonderful, spider monkey." Dracula smiled in relief. "I'm glad you kids are having a good time. Now, we'll be coming home in about a few hours, depending on my flying skills."

"Okay, Dad! Bye!" Mavis turned off her cellphone, then turned to her friends in sheer panic mode. "My parents are coming in twenty minutes! We gotta find those cats!"

"Hey, over here!" Sophie waved the others to come over to the chute in the wall, where she and Charlotte and Winnie sniffed at the chute door, finally locating where the werecats had gotten to.

A worried Mavis opened the chute door and peered down the empty tube headed down to the bottom of the hotel. She knew there was only one place the chute could lead all the way down to: the pit deep below the hotel, where Cerberus the three-headed monster dog lived.

Taking an elevator down the to bottom of the hotel, the kids burst through the door to Cerberus's pit. Sure enough, the were kittens were there, and so was the Cerberus. But to their surprise, the Cerberus was terrified of those ravenous were kittens, more frightened of them than the wolf pups. The giant three-headed dog climbed up the chain hanging from the ceiling to the pit, trying desperately to escape those monstrous felines on the ground.

"The Cerberus is not the kind of monster dog I was expecting it to be," Johnny commented, his eyebrow raised baffled at the scene before him.

"You should've seen him when the wolf pups came into the pit," Wendy said. "The Cerberus was really scared of them."

"So, how do we get them out without the hairy sisters chasing them again?" Pedro added in sarcasm.

"Well, excuse us for having a bad habit of chasing cats!" Charlotte growled violently at the mummy, joined by Sophie and Winnie, both whom shared an equal growl with her.

"It's not like we have to use fish them out... Aha! That's it!" When he said fish, Johnny got an idea on how to get the were kittens out of the pit. He turned to the overweight mummy with the red baseball cap. "Do you have any fishing poles on that I could borrow?" he asked.

"Uhh, sure. Why do you ask?" Pedro was confused.

But Johnny didn't have time to answer as he reached a hand inside Pedro's stomach through his wrappings, much to everyone's surprise. He felt around the supplies of junk that Pedro kept in his linen body trying to find what he was looking for. Bingo! He found a fishing pole as he pulled it out of Pedro's linen belly.

"Johnny, what are you doing?" Mavis asked.

"I'm going fishing - for werecats!" Johnny declared. "Now, all I need is bait. I need fish."

"How are we going to find fish in time before Uncle Drac and Aunt Ellie come back from the..." Wendy's voice trailed off upon noticing the others staring at her, all thinking the same idea. At first, Wendy believed they were going to use her as bait instead. "Oh no! No, no, no! I'm not gonna be a part of this!" But she felt Johnny's hands reaching for her sides, and pulled out two globs from her body. Wendy didn't know what just happened, but she sighed in relief that she wasn't being used as bait.

Using his claimed artistic skills, Johnny used the globs to put together and create a green blob fish, although it didn't appear quite like he wanted it to be due to its twisted appearance. Nobody seemed to understand what he was trying to do, that is until Mavis figured it out herself.

"Oh, I get it!" she cried. "Now we can catch the werecats!"

Sticking the blob fish on the hook of the fishing pole, Johnny threw the line, and the green fish, down the staircase to attract the were kittens' attention. It did, as the were kittens spotted the green fish and licked their lips hungrily.

"It's working!" Johnny exclaimed, thrilled that his plan was a success as he began reeling in the green fish and the were kittens began to follow it.

"One question; what do we do when those crazy cats get up here?" Pedro asked.

"That's up to the wolf babes!" Johnny pointed out, to the chagrin of the others and the werewolf girls' delight. "When they get up here, you girls chase them back to their room and make sure you direct them to it. Think you can do that?"

"We know where their room is." Charlotte perked up.

"We can do this!" Sophie saluted.

"And you better hurry up because its now ten minutes before my parents come home!" Mavis announced. "You might need some help!" Using her powers, Mavis shapeshifted into a slender pretty black wolf with blue eyes. For a moment, Johnny thought his vampire girlfriend looked definitely cute as a wolf.

No sooner she had spoken, the were kittens emerged from the door and pounced on the fish, trying to eat it. The little rascals grew disgusted by its taste, but then grew alarmed by the sudden appearance of not three, but four, werewolves baring their teeth at them. The fur raised on their little backs as the were kittens shrieked and charged down the corridor, with the werewolf trio right behind them.

However, Mavis zig-zagged her way to the front to block another chute or vent entrance to prevent the cats from making another escape. Charlotte and Sophie and Winnie directed their prey where to go as they got closer to a nearby elevator. Mavis hurried to the end of the hallway to press a button and the doors parted open. She scurried out of the way, just as the stampede of were kittens entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them. Mavis pumped a victory fist in the air, succeeded in their first part of the plan.

Several floors up, the elevator doors opened and the wave of were kittens darted out of the elevator... and headed straight to where the black wolf was waiting at the far end of the corridor, flashing her sharp canines at them. Shrieking, the were kittens tried to turn back to the elevator, but their path was blocked by the snarling Charlotte and Sophie. The terrified were kittens felt trapped, nowhere to run or hide.

However, one of the kittens pointed out to a door and recognized the number of their chambers, room 297, and immediately scurried inside the room, freaking out the door's shrunken head in the process. Quickly, Mavis and the gang barricaded the door with wooden planks and used hammers to nail down the door in place to keep the were kittens from escaping and causing chaos again.

"Whew! That was close!" Mavis sighed, wiping a sweat off her brow.

"You said it," Hank agreed.

"I just hope we never see them again," Wendy added.

"Can I have my fishing pole back, please!" Pedro demanded, as Johnny handed over the pole to the irked mummy.

"Why do you have a fishing pole, by the way?" Johnny asked curiously.

"It's my man Murray's pole! He told me to hold on to it, in case he takes us fishing for piranhas someday!"

"The last time my dad and Uncle Frank went on a piranha fishing trip with you, it didn't end quite well." Mavis's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, we're just in time!" Charlotte's ears perked up when they caught the sound of a vehicle approaching the hotel. "Your parents are home!"

"Finally!" Mavis cheered eagerly as she and the gang headed for the elevator, ready to greet them when they come in through the lobby. "I can't wait to hear about Mom's class reunion. I wonder why it ended badly," she wondered, as the elevator's doors closed with her and the others inside.


	24. Class Reunion p2

**_This is a pretty long chapter, since I wanted to jot down Elisa's past and her relationship with the people of Illinois, particularly the Madam Mayor. I was advised from a review on inspiring ideas from other TV shows, movies or books for New Places & New Beginnings, so I picked Spirit Riding Free (it has some similarities to Hotel Transylvania, only this is more darker), Wicked, Twilight, My Sister The Vampire and Symbionic-Titans. I deleted Tangled Voyage because it became too difficult to handle, I'm so sorry. The names of the townspeople, classmates and staff members are from a few TV shows that Genndy Tartakovsky worked on, and a few of the rest are OCs I made up._**

 _ **And that's it, it gave me inspiration for Elisa's background on her past. Please don't be upset that I compare my chapter to similar shows/movies. I**_ ** _want to thank_** _ **Mewx42 for the help I needed. Read and enjoy it!**_

* * *

During the crazy antics of Mavis's creepover party, Dracula and Elisa were still on their ride through the darkened forests and a countryside on the freeway over 88 miles per hour, using the smartphone as a navigator to guide their way through. One time, they had to stop at a gas station to refuel or to use the restroom. Dracula had trouble turning it on, so Elisa did it for him. The light of a setting sun shone on the trees and reflected off the ocean, creating a mixture of pink, orange and violet in the sky, and a gentle atmosphere. It was a beautiful evening for a magical ride to return to her hometown and attending a class reunion.

However, as the hearse entered the Borgo Pass in-between the majestic mountains, the road felt rougher and the atmosphere took a dramatic change. Shadows grew taller as the sun vanished behind the mountains. Nature surrounding them had gone dark, except for the light of a full moon or the hearse's headlights. Elisa often jumped in her seat upon the sound of wolves howling in the mountains, but Dracula reassured her the wolves will not bother them since he has control over them.

They came to a narrow road to the right where an abandoned hut from old times stood close to the road. It brought back a memory for Dracula where he had first met Jonathan Harker in the disguise of a carriage driver to deliver him to his old home, Castle Dracula. He wondered how long has it been since he's never seen his former home. He snapped out of it as he needed to focus on getting to the village first. The mountains appeared to be like high black walls all around them. He drove the vehicle so fast that Elisa had to hold onto the cushions of her seat. She noticed several clouds covering the moon and the only light they had were the hearse's headlights. The wolves continued to howl all around them. She closed her eyes in fear, praying the hearse doesn't run off course and crash.

Suddenly, the device began to shake violently and a bright light flashed out of nowhere, blinding Elisa for a second. The rushing adrenaline of the hearse's roadrunner speed caused her to faint. As quick as it happened, the journey was over. The magically teleported vehicle arrived at their destination, much to Dracula's relief. "Whew, finally!" he sighed, and looked at the clock. It was six pm, just enough time to make it to the school.

Opening her eyes, Elisa gawked when she recognized the familiar civilian sights that lay beyond before them. "We made it!" she cried.

Dracula drove the hearse onward, entering the unfamiliar landscape he had no knowledge of, which made him secretly anxious. Sherman, Illinois appeared just like any other ordinary city that tourists visit during their vacationing. There was plenty of telephone pole and wires as they passed downtown shops, restaurants, move theaters, a barber shop, a library, motels, a bakery, a power plant factory outside the city released smoke into the air, a railroad station and train yard at some distance, a harbor full of ships and boats old or new, lavishing parks and playgrounds for children.

Dracula looked around in wonder and nervousness. Illinois was like a whole new world to him. It had a mixture of countryside just beyond the city that reminded him of the wild woods of the Transylvania county, and a suburban area with multiple giant glass buildings he had never seen before in his life. Soon they were entering the city and it was a nice town. There were many local businesses, cafes, and a lot of fountains for some reason. The vampire had to stop at a traffic light, glancing at his surroundings curiously.

"So, this is where you used to live?" Dracula asked, studying this strange city that was far different than the one he was used to seeing. "Not what I expected."

"Yep. It brings back memories, good or bad," Elisa sighed, wondering how the town will take the news of her marriage to a vampire. But there was no turning back now. They had come all this way to attend her class reunion. Who knows how everyone will react, expecting a hostile greeting or perhaps a warm welcome. "Are you ready?"

"I'll be with you always." He gingerly stroked her cheek, then he resumed driving.

Problem is that Dracula had no idea where to go or how to find the school his wife attended in her youth, so Elisa had to guide him there since she was impressively familiar with her surroundings. Most of the time, she often pointed at several spots that she recognized from her past. First, they passed the police department.

"This is the police department," she said. "It's run by Chief Fernandez, although he wasn't much of a chief because he never does a damn thing about Carter Quinston's actions because every bad thing he did was not illegal and he gets away with it. I just hope he retired and those new police are much better than him."

Second, they passed a restaurant that used to be Elisa's favorite spot.

"That's the Café, where my friends and I go there to hang out," she said. "Mr. Montgomery is the best chef in town, his cooking is excellent. His wife is really sweet and a great cook, she lives upstairs the café with her husband, so they practically own it."

"Perhaps we should go there after the reunion if you want," Dracula suggested.

"We'll see. Oh! And over here is Dr. Silverstein's office in that building, he's the only physician I've known growing up, other than his wife," Elisa pointed out another building, then another one and more followed after. "That's the TV station where Donnie O'Connell tells all that goes in town. Mr. Silverstein is the head banker of the city's bank, this is the library where Mrs. Flannigan works and where I worked a part time job there since I loved reading, the fishery at the harbor is owned by O'Reilly, and that big mansion right there is where Mayor Fred Peabody lives with his wife, Mary, and their prissy daughter, Tanya. And that taller and fancier looking resort is owned by Carter Quinston, Corbin's father, and a bigger jackass than his son!" She irked at the mention of their names.

"You seem to know pretty much everybody and everything in this town," Dracula said, surprised by how much she remembered everything.

"I grew up here," Elisa shrugged, and then she pointed out to a grand church with a bell tower surrounded by a small park-like area with a lovely field. "That's the church where people attend on Sundays, it's where my dad married my teacher, which I don't like to talk about..."

But Elisa paused upon noticing Dracula's face turning paler as he gazed his sight away from the church, and it took her a moment to realize that he is a vampire, which means vampires don't like crucifixes and anything holy. But she remembered how he scoffed at her creating a holy cross with two candle sticks, yet she wondered why he avoided looking at it.

"Honey, I'm sorry. We don't have to go inside the church..." she placed a hand on his shoulder with an apologetic expression.

"Oh, no! It's not that I don't like the church," Dracula explained rather awkwardly, "it's just that humans assume we vampires are related to the devil."

"You're nothing like a devil, Drac," Elisa assured him, twining her arm around his own. "You're a good man, a loyal friend, a protective father, and a caring husband."

An affectionate grin spread across his mouth as Dracula said, "You don't know how much those words mean to me."

Just then, she made him stop the hearse when she gave a cry.

"What is it?" he asked, close to a panic thinking something was wrong.

Elisa pointed to an ordinary and simple-looking house in the neighborhood. It looked more fancy and modern than the rest of the buildings in town, except for the Mayor's home and the Quinston resort. "This is my house!" she exclaimed. "I grew up in that house."

"Ah, so this is where my Ellie-Wellie was babied and cared for!" Dracula joked, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I hope you don't call me that in front of my classmates and teachers," Elisa chuckled. "My dad used to call me that too. Boy, was I so embarrassed!"

Dracula smirked amusingly as he continued his drive passing the small Belmont mansion. They had been on the road for several minutes until...

"There's my school! Stop right here!" Elisa ordered.

The hearse parked just outside a large high school where so many crowded vehicles found their parking spots and people exited their cars to walk up to the front entrance, a nice front courtyard with a polished marble water fountain in the center joined by the marble statue of its Mayor Fred Peabody (Elisa realized the former mayor must have passed on a while back), a small staircase leading up to the school entrance, a few benches here and there, and a huge red banner hanging high above the entrance reading _WELCOME TO SHERMAN HIGH!_ in big white letters. People dressed in formal clothes walked up the staircase to the front entrance to show the invitation to an employee they were invited.

As the couple exited the car, Dracula extended his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion, Elisa took his arm and they walked side-by-side as they strolled up the staircase, but not before he leaned down to ask her a question.

"Why does your school have a water fountain? And why does it have colors red and white?" he commented, his eyebrow arched.

"I guess our school just likes carved water fountains to give it a warm touch," she guessed. "Red and white are our school's colors, which symbolizes are mascot, the bearcat."

The couple displayed the invitation Elisa received in the mail to the employee, who granted them entrance. As Dracula and Elisa first entered through the halls of the high school to reach the gym where the gathering took place, they were stopped by two old classmates who recognized her at once.

"Elisa? Is that you?!" A young woman with orange curled hair in a formal dress approached her, while she was accompanied by a young man with a nerdy appearance, a freckled face, buck tooth, square-shaped glasses, chestnut brown hair, and wore a tuxedo.

Elisa noticed the two people, trying to remember if she knew them. Then after looking back, she remembered immediately who they were. "Dawn Smith! Gerald Fenwick!" she cried as she hugged them and they returned the hug with equal affection.

"Wow, look at you! You haven't changed a bit." Gerald flattered her, secretly eyeing her up and down.

"You're still as pretty as a rose," Dawn added with a smile.

While Gerald was complimenting her, Elisa could feel the jealous stare from her vampire husband, wanting to know who these strange people were that his wife knew so well.

"Oh, umm, guys..." she hesitated, "I'd like you to meet my husband, Count Dracula! Drac, this is Dawn Smith and Gerald Fenwick, friends of mine."

When the two humans heard that he was THE actual Count Dracula, Gerald's eyes beamed with amazement while Dawn was dumbstruck. Immediately, Gerald rushed over to Dracula and hyperactively shook the vampire's hand and was rambling on like a fanboy meeting his idol. "Oh my God, I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you, Count Dracula! It's such an honor to meet the Prince of Darkness in person. I saw you on TV over news about real monsters appearing at the festival in Transylvania! I still can't believe that you're actually here and-" Gerald rambled on and on, which made Dracula feel awkward as he wondered if this human was alright.

Suddenly Dawn interrupted her friend's rambling when he realized how Elisa introduced the vampire. "Wait a minute! Did you say that Count Dracula is your husband?!"

"Uhh... yes." Elisa answered nervously.

Dawn couldn't believe her ears. Her old classmate was married to the most famous vampire in history, especially the infamous Count Dracula. The only thing she could say was, "Wow."

"Umm, is everything okay?" Elisa asked, believing the next moment her old friend would turn her nose up at her because of her marriage.

"Ohh yeah, it's just I remember back in school. Literally every guy was crazy-crushing over you, even me. I just didn't think any guy or myself was gonna be good enough to snag you because you were so pretty. But, I guess the only man that was worthy to capture your eye was THE Prince of Darkness," Dawn explained, still mesmerized by the news. "Although I don't know how Corbin would take the news, he had his heart set on marrying you."

"Tell Corbin he can kiss my ass!" Elisa snarked jokingly, although Dawn didn't find that comment funny at all, but Gerald laughed about it.

"OMG! Elisabeta Belmont, its you! Its really you!" An ecstatic young lady with dark brown hair in a low bun and tan skin showing she is on Spanish descent, wearing a formal dress, came bounding down the hallway approaching the foursome. She is Julie Fernandez, another classmate and the police chief's daughter.

"Hello, Julie! So good to see you again." Elisa gave her a big hug.

"Gosh, it's been so long since I last saw you," Julie smiled. "But you don't look any different than when you left town to avoid getting sent to the mad house!"

"Well, you don't look any different either." Elisa complemented back, although those last words from an old classmate felt forced. "Oh, this is my husband Dra-"

"COUNT DRACULA!" Julie squealed ecstatically, grasping Dracula's arms and pulled him into a great big hug, almost suffocating the vampire with her own superior strength. "I've heard so much about you! Gerald and I are your biggest fans!" She gave him kisses on both cheeks, mildly surprising him. "You are gonna love Sherman High, c'mere, c'mere!"

"But, I-" Dracula began as he felt himself being hauled down the hallway with his wife and the others following close behind.

Julie burst into the gymnasium with her captive vampire. The gym was a lot bigger than his own auditorium back at the hotel. It had been decorated to give it a lively and colorful feel to it, tables pushed together to create a three longer tables for plenty of guests to sit and chairs set up in place, the buffet table at the far corner filled with delicious foods to eat and beverages for drink, balloons or streamers everywhere, another banner read the words _Welcome!_ and the stage had been set up with a microphone on a stand.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. Let me know if you need anything. I helped organize the catering and decorations." Julie pushed the baffled vampire into the gym and set him down at the end of the table up close to the stage. "There's plenty of food and beverages for you, so please help yourself. Sorry that we don't have any blood, or rather we do since we're humans, but I do hope you like water, tea or coffee."

"Uhh…" Dracula thought this crazy girl was offending him or if she had lost her mind, nice though she is.

"Back in school, Gerald is a monster fanatic who studies the history of you and your friends. Julie was super obsessed with vampire romance novels," Elisa explained as she took her seat beside him. "Twilight was her number one favorite."

"Everything from that movie that represents vampires is a total lie!" Dracula told her straight forward with irritation.

"Ohh..." Julie reacted plainly, rethinking what she thought she knew about vampires. But she had one question that she wanted to ask. "Alright, I still have one question. Is it true that vampires are the best lovers in the world?" she asked, smirking at the two who were blushing like crazy after hearing her question.

"Okay, that's enough, Julie." Elisa politely yet sternly told her to back down on embarrassing questions, but she whispered in her ear, "Yes, they are."

"Eeee!" Julie squeaked, then she admitted through a whisper, "I'm so jealous that you got to fulfill my high school fantasy!" She returned to a group of several people she knew when asking Julie what was going on.

"Well, I'm gonna go use the ladies' room," Elisa said to her husband. "I'll be right back."

No sooner had Elisa left for the ladies' lavatory, Dracula decided to amuse himself by going to the buffet table to see if there's anything he'd like to eat. Nothing appetizing like the foods he was used to at the hotel, but he didn't want to appear rude to these strange people. He grabbed a plate and used several different tonsils to pick some meat loaf, mashed potatoes, a slice of lasagna pasta, and for a drink he picked out a cup of water. He even got a second plate and put the same food choices on it for his wife to eat when she returns.

The Count had no idea that his presence attracted unwanted attention of a snake in the grass. A beautiful woman, close to Elisa's age, approached the table in a seductive manner, her hips swaying with every step she took. Her hair an auburn blonde which she kept as a side ponytail over her left shoulder, her skin fair, her eyes a hazel gold, dark pink glossy lips, and her attire a red dress with a V-neck with a white shawl wrapped around her shoulders told the woman to an important person to the people, but the looks in the eyes of the former students loathed her with distaste. The woman eyed the vampire up and down, recognizing him at once from the story on the news about the monsters' existence, finding him to be quite attractive, as she grabbed the same napkin he reached for to get his attention.

"Hello, Count Dracula." The woman greeted in a syrupy high tone, making the vampire scrunch his face in surprise and annoyance.

"Err, hello, ma'am." Dracula greeted back with false interest. He recognized the want and flirt in her eyes, as all women did whenever they see him.

"Welcome to Sherman High," the woman introduced herself. "My name is Tanya Peabody. I'm the mayor of this city."

"Nice to meet you, Madam Mayor. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Dracula tried to hurriedly return to his table, but Tanya managed to grab hold of his left arm and pulls him closer.

"What's the rush? Would you like to share a table with me?" Tanya hugs his arm closer as her breasts press up against his side. "And please, call me Tanya," she purred.

This gesture made Dracula very uncomfortable. He tried to escape her grip, but she seemed to have a very tight hold on him. At that time, Elisa had emerged from the restroom and as she searched for her husband, she noticed Gerald pointing out to the buffet. And what Elisa saw at the buffet table made a scowl of fury present itself on her lips, so she marched over with each step a heavy stomp.

"Hello, Tanya!" Elisa greeted in a high icy tone, alerting the female mayor of her presence.

"Elisabeta Belmont?" Tanya's hazel eyes grew large in surprise and shock, but it past as she smiled like a snarky Siamese cat. "It's been a long time. I thought you wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't miss this reunion for the world." Elisa placed a firm arm on Dracula's right shoulder, hoping the mayor got the message that this man belonged to her. "I see you met Dracula."

Dracula quickly frees his left arm swiftly from Tanya's grasp and moves to stand beside his beloved Elisa, taking her warmer hand into his large colder one.

"So, what's the deal with you and Dracula?" Tanya noticed how the couple held hands and then gawked at them. "Don't tell me he's your date!"

"No, he's my husband!" Elisa confirmed while wrapping her arm around Dracula's arm.

But Tanya threw her head back and burst out laughing, thinking she was making a joke. "Your married to Dracula? Like that'll ever happen!"

"Does she look like she's joking?!" Dracula spat venomously, displaying his wedding wing as he extended Elisa's hand to show off her own wedding ring.

After studying the two rings, Tanya gasped incredulously. "Wait, you're serious! You two are actually married to each other?!" she cried in disbelief.

"Yes, she's my wife. How hard is it to understand that, little viper!" Dracula annoyingly growled at the female mayor.

Growling in her own frustration, Tanya pointed a warning finger at them. "I'd advise you both to be on your best behavior or I'll have you thrown out of my town! I am the Mayor of this town, and I will be keeping an eye on you!" She stormed back to her own table.

"I can't believe that she's the Mayor after everything she's done! She's still the bitch who rules this place like a princess!" Elisa grunted, fuming silently.

"Let's forget about her and focus on me learning about the girl I married." Dracula playfully cupped her cheeks to give them an affectionate squeeze, though Elisa felt her cheeks hurt, she smiled as she pulled him back to their seat after helping herself to some food and drink.

Half an hour has passed, a lot of former students or retired staff members entered the gymnasium, greeting old friends by warm hugs or friendly handshakes, then finding an empty seat to sit down and settle themselves in while helping themselves to the buffet table. Several staff members whom Elisa recognized were engaged in their own conversations; Vice Principal Newton, Miss Brown the school nurse, Mrs. O'Brien the art teacher, Mr. Stevens the music teacher, Mrs. Jenkins the math teacher, Professor Baxter the science teacher, Coach Steel the gym teacher, Mr. Gregson the culinary arts teacher, Mr. Jefferson the history teacher, and Miss Babcock the guidance councilor. There was just one person whom Elisa sadly wished to see part of the reunion as she eyed a photo of an elderly man with features like a goat with a long goatee and spectacles in his eyes above the engraved name _Dr. Desmond._ The Bimbos, Julie, and Gerald with his elder brother and former graduate Mitchell Fenwick, Dawn, and a spikey blonde haired young man whom recognized Elisa as Jeremy Preston, Polly's younger brother. They took their seats to get closer to the couple, much to her embarrassment.

"Hello, Elisabeta," greeted Juniper, nudging her elbow in Elisa's arm playfully. "Had any cravings since the baby?"

"C'mon, Amber, let's not bring it up!" Elisa protested.

"Aw, don't be so modest, Ellie. We know you're still pregnant with Count Dracula's child!" Lavender added, wiggling her eyebrows.

WHOOAAAT?!" Dracula's and Elisa's jaws fell open in disbelief. They had forgotten about the misunderstanding over assuming Elisa's pregnant due to the mix-up, and had forgotten the biggest mistake was explaining it to the Bimbos, unfortunately the Bimbos do love to gossip and the news of Elisa's false pregnancy had spread like wild fire.

"But I'm not-" Elisa protested.

"But she's not-" Dracula protested.

"And it's very nice to meet you, Count. I'm Jeremy Preston," said the young man politely. "My sister and her husband couldn't come due to harsh weather in Pennsylvania. We're all in the same classes with your wife."

Everyone either smiled or waved at them politely, or just nodded in a friendly gesture.

"We want to welcome you to Carpathia, Dracula," Jeremy said.

"Thank you, all of you," Dracula replied sincerely. "I'm surprised my beautiful wife has such good friends. Now I would very much like to hear all of the wonderful stories of my Ellie-Wellie."

Snickers and giggles tickled their throats as Elisa's face turned a bright shade of red.

"I thought I told you never to call me that in front of friends!" she whispered harshly.

"Hello, hello! Can I have everyone's attention?" Principal Green called out through the microphone to everyone from the stage. She was older woman with curly white locks of hair and wore a blue jacket with a white dress underneath. "I like to welcome you all back to our school, I thank you all for coming," she announced. "Especially to an interesting guest that's joined us tonight! Please welcome Count Dracula!"

The spotlight landed on a silently surprised Dracula, who was waving nervously at the thunderous applause and cheers of the crowd.

"And apparently, he's here with one of your old classmates... Elisabeta Belmont!" Once Principal Green had announced Elisa's name through the mike, almost everyone was surprised to hear that she was here at the reunion as numerous shocked gasps and muttered whispers spread throughout the gymnasium. "And, this is interesting news - they are married, and they're going to have a baby!"

This shook off everyone's wide eyes and jaw dropping stupefied shock even more, until they applauded for the happy couple. But the only two who were really shaken by this misunderstand was the couple themselves, Elisa and Dracula. They were baffled at how the retired principal heard about it. Even though the pregnancy turned out to be a mix-up, they knew that they had to tell everyone the truth somehow.

Former staff and students came over to congratulate the couple, although Elisa could've swore she heard some of them muttering "What will her father say about this?" and "This is quite scandalous." Once things have calmed down, everyone started catching up on old times at the area where the human and vampire couple sat, but most of the time, they were so eager to get to talk about Elisa's wild younger years to Count Dracula.

"I'll go first!" Dawn volunteered. "When Elisa first met us in elementary school, we all assumed she was snooty like Tanya because Margarita forced her to wear a dress to school and she was just as pretty as Tanya is, attracting quite a lot of attention by the boys. She didn't get along with Polly because she used to be shallow, going too far to prank Elisa to wear a creepy cape that kind of looked like yours to her birthday party..." Dawn nervously cleared her throat as Dracula glared at her for the comment of creepy cape just like his own, "but we heard Elisa rescued her from the construction by the old factory. That night at the party, we all laughed at Elisa when she came onto the dance floor with the cape, but Polly told everybody to shut up as she guiltily approaches her to dance with Elisa. They've been the best of friends ever since."

"That's adorable," Dracula said as he glanced over at Elisa adoringly. "But who is Margarita?" His eyebrow raised.

"Margarita is my aunt, my father's older sister," Elisa explained. "She's strict and likes to be organized, and she owns toy poodle named Gwyn."

"You know, your Aunt Margarita is doing okay. I just wanted you to know that," Dawn informed her.

Listening to Elisa's description of her aunt brought a memory back for Dracula. Margarita sounds exactly like his own sister, Lydia. She was always strict and relied on order and tradition, not to mention she owned a chicken named Diane. He shuddered at the idea of these two women meeting and trying to control order and tradition.

"If you think my aunt is a stick in the mud, you should hear about my cousin, Christopher," Elisa told him. "He's the son of my dad's and aunt's brother. You see, Christopher is a constant troublemaker and likes to con people into his schemes. He stole a hot air balloon and made the other kids pay him their money for a ride. When I confronted him about it, he twisted my words to turn it around on me. I wanted to hit Mitchell for calling me bad, but I wanted to show everyone I was just as much fun as Christopher is. However, the balloon crashed at my home when neither me nor Christopher couldn't control it. Aunt Margarita had the damn nerve to deem me a bad influence when Christopher blamed it all on me, and my dad forced upon me a double amount of chores while Christopher gets away with it by returning all of the money to the kids. I decided to run away after that, but I was found by Dr. Desmond, the only teacher in my school who's been my kindest friend," she nodded up at the old man's photo for Dracula to see. "Dr. Desmond told me how the owners of the balloon came to the house to have Christopher arrested for stealing it. He was forced to apologize for blaming it all on me, but I was still in trouble so I kind of gave my family the silent treatment, until Christopher returned to his parents."

"Your cousin sounds just as bad as my nephew, Klaus." Dracula huffed, before he asked curiously, "And who was this Dr. Desmond like?"

"He's our history teacher long before Jefferson replaced him," Elisa explained whilst she linger her gaze at the photograph. "Desmond was the only one who understood him, and he treated me like his pupil and a granddaughter. Whenever I had problems at home or at school, I go to him for solace or advice on what to do. However, he got arrested for a crime he didn't commit and he died of a heart attack as a result. Polly, a few others and I did some detective work and learned it was the Quinston father and son duo responsible for the frameup, but we couldn't prove it in time."

"Ugh! Again with the hatred on the Quinstons!" Coach Steel, who passed by their table, sighed in frustration. "Corbin and his father aren't the bad guys, they do great deeds for our town and for other people. They would never frame an innocent being."

Horrified, Elisa couldn't believe ears. After all those years, Corbin was still popular in the village and his deceitful nature hasn't been exposed. She wanted to make a harsh retort, until her faithful husband stepped in.

"If what my wife says is true about these people, I believe her!" Dracula growled, his eyes slightly gleaming red as he held onto enough self control to hold in the roar.

Coach Steel drew back in fright as the others stared in frightened astonishment at witnessing a real vampire's eyes glowing, but he rolled her eyes ignorantly as he dryly stated, "Whatever. But you should be aware that your wife;s blind hatred against good people cloud her judgement, like the time she hated Monica Florescu before and after she dated her father."

"What happened?" Dracula asked.

"Back then in our childhood, Elisa and Tanya were assigned to work together for the school's art show," Gerald cut in to tell the story. "Around that time our teacher, Miss Florence, was disappointed in Elisa being late for class often. Elisa wanted to be Student of the Month by participating in the art show to prove she's a good student to Miss Florence. When she was assigned to work in a project alongside Tanya, things went okay at first since they worked together, until Elisa tried to fix Tanya's sabotage of Polly's painted portrait. Miss Florence was infuriated when she found her with the ruined painting and unfairly accused her of sabotage instead. She wouldn't even let Elisa explain herself and suspended her from the art show, that poor girl was heartbroken. But Polly managed to reason with Miss Florence that Elisa would never stoop low, putting her foot down if her best friend wasn't allowed to come back than she would quit, and Elisa was finally allowed to come back to the art show. The problem is Elisa held a grudge against Miss Florence ever since. Her grudge soured when she witnessed her father falling in love with her teacher. I remember Andrei Belmont was smiling and babbling like an idiot as Miss Florence first spoke to him. Oh man, Elisa hated it, especially that he went behind her back not telling her about him dating her teacher, as she believed her teacher was a bad person after how she treated Elisa, even though Miss Florence had been _trying to socialize with her_." At those last words, Gerald aimed a disappointed scowl like he was trying to send a message to Elisa.

"Which she still IS!" Elisa interrupted as her voice sounded bitter, making Gerald frown in her direction. "She didn't bother to apologize for how she treated me!"

"Yes, she _did_ ," he retorted, "but you just ignored her."

"I'm sorry that your father had to do that to you." Dracula gently placed a hand over Elisa's smaller one to offer comfort. "He should know like I do that family comes first."

"Thank you." Elisa's hand grasped his larger one for support.

"How did you all take the news of your teacher dating the parent of a classmate?" the vampire asked.

"When we found out, we taunted Elisa as a teacher's pet," Mitchell explained out of guilt. "We kept taunting her during a school trip, so Elisa punched me right in the face and began fighting against us. It got her in detention for a week, but Polly told Miss Florence the reason for Elisa's actions is because of our teasing, so Miss Florence gave all of us a strict lecture of her disapproval at our teasing, just because she dated Andrei doesn't give us the right to make fun of her. Then she wanted to make Elisa's detention more fun by talking about her father to get to know him and the family, but it added fuel to Elisa's fire because she assumed it was cruel and she blamed Miss Florence for the teasing."

"Ouch!" Dracula winced, feeling it was all too horrible for his poor wife to endure. "But I'm disgusted at you for causing all this trouble in the first place. How did your father take the news of your dislike against your teacher?" he asked his wife.

"It was during breakfast we got into an argument over school and Monica when I wanted to go with him on his business trip just to avoid her," Elisa sighed. "He forbid it, told me to deal with it so I wouldn't miss school, and he grounded me until his return home, but I said cruel and unkind things to him like I hope he never comes back. It was then Gerald got stuck in a ditch caused by a violent storm that I had to be the one to rescue him. Aunt Margarita was proud of me, but my father was still angry that I had not been confined to the house. Normally, a lot of kids regret their words when disaster strikes, but I told him how I never wanted him back. He still had the nerve to invite Miss Florence to our home for Christmas dinner, usually she comes to our house as if she owns it, but she doesn't belong there."

It was by now that Dracula got the message that these people were forcing her to tell him the negative story of his wife, or trying to remind Elisa of a resentment they held against her for leaving. He hoped somebody had good things to say about her, expecting a request for a positive story of his wife's childhood or teen years, noticing Elisa's sullen expression. So, he said, "Look, these are all... err, interesting stories. But I would like to hear positive stories about my wife."

"I have another good one!" Lavender volunteered. "Her grandparents own this really wealthy restaurant and they came for a visit. A country farm came to the city's park. Elisa's late mother, Rosette, was a five times winner in their contests. They often participate their animals in the agricultural shows. Elisa was so eager to learn more about her late mother and wanted to participate in the show. Although it made Miss Florence feel more distant, especially when Elisa accused her of hiding Rosette's picture frame out of jealousy, even though it was for safekeeping. She was going to take a tutoring job out of town afterword, but Andrei decided to put Miss Florence first by proposing to her during a romantic picnic on the lake." Dracula assumed it must have been a romantic proposal, but he grew concerned by the wincing Elisa made as she listened. "Elisa won first prize in the fair's horse show, but she was hurt that her dad failed to attend. She grew horrified upon learning the reason why; her dad and Miss Florence's engagement. A huge argument developed between father and daughter when he came home with his new fiancé. Elisa blamed her teacher for manipulating her father to avoid the show on purpose and for trying to replace her mother. Andrei scolded her by telling Elisa that she's not important, blaming her for Miss Florence almost leaving when he learned of their argument over his fiancée safekeeping Rosette's photograph. That was enough to make Elisa run away to sneak on a boat to live with her grandparents in Paris, believing she was ignored by her family and because her grandparents are really nice, she decided to go live with them."

"Holy rabies!" Dracula gasped, his eyes widened in shock as he turned to Elisa. "Did he really believe your not important to him because of Miss Florence?"

"It's not that Andrei did it out of despising his daughter," Miss Brown the retired school nurse said, as she passed by their table, carrying a cup of coffee. "He just wanted Elisa to know that she wasn't the important person on the planet, since there are other people important to him."

"Thank you, nurse!" Elisa scorned, though she smiled tightly to keep on the mask.

Dracula could sense how tense Elisa's body was as he felt the former nurse was reminding his wife how unimportant she is in town. How he longed to suck that bitch's blood for her comment, even though she didn't mean to sound rude. "Didn't your family learn of your disappearance? Surely, they must've been worried," he asked.

"My grandparents agreed to let me stay in their restaurant, just until things cool down at home," Elisa stuttered. "They sent a letter to my family, telling them where I went and I needed time to _get over_ the sudden engagement and the fight. They deserved to feel guilty for what they did to me, especially my dad, right after he received the letter." Then her features lightened up, which put a spark of joy in the vampire's heart. "But living in Paris was a lot of fun, despite the work I had to do, it was amazing. I lived there for about two months, usually making up excuses to avoid returning home. However, my friends called me and chided me for leaving without saying goodbye and how much my family missed me at home and my dad's marriage to Miss Florence is not replacing my mother and how sorry he is about the fight. In a way, they persuaded me to return home." Her face frowned. "But I still cannot forgive and forget what my father and Miss Florence had done to hurt me."

"Oh, well, I'm still proud of you for catching the thieves. You were always a brave woman, my love," Dracula complimented her sincerely, his eyes big and adorable as she aimed a sympathetic smile in his direction. "So, how about your father's wedding? I take it you enjoyed the ceremony."

"Weeelll…" Elisa hesitated, "Everybody accused me of ruining the carriage, the cake, the bouquet and losing the rings on purpose to ruin the wedding out of spite for the couple, but I can assure you that I did not. I had another quarrel with my father that he decided I'm not worth it to attend the wedding since I'm not going to accept Miss Florence as a part of the family."

"That bastard!" Dracula's fangs bared as he wished how he could tear out that man's throat, and the look in those hard red eyes send a chill in the skins of the people sitting closer to him.

"But she did go to the wedding!" Amber piped in. "Elisa just got captured by Black Thorn, a mob leader, as revenge for arresting some of her gang members during their attempts of stealing the prized horses at the country fair. Miss Florence refused to get married without Elisa at the church because she _is_ part of their family," he added icily in her direction, "so Andrei went back to the house, only to get captured and Elisa escaped. She got plenty of help from Corbin in rescuing her father and arresting Black Thorn."

"Corbin helped you catch the..." Dracula gawked in disbelief.

"He only did it to gain glory," Elisa scoffed, ignoring the displeased expressions of her former classmates. "And his mother was killed by Black Thorn when he was younger. Back to the story, I had been forced to go to the wedding because my father became fearful for me after what recently happened. I refused to dance with my father at the reception, especially after Miss Florence's so-called speech of becoming a part of our family that I stormed out. Aunt Margarita kept watch over me after my father and Miss Florence left for their honeymoon in Bucharest. Upon their return, I learned Miss Florence was pregnant with my younger sister. Everyone was happy for them, except me. They didn't think I was responsible enough to help care for a baby, even after I couldn't babysit the younger kids since I was too young, no matter how hard I tried, so I rejected the idea of having a new baby in the family because I felt a baby will be nothing but trouble, and since they don't believe I'm responsible enough even after I grew old enough to babysit, it added fuel to the fire."

"Wait a minute! Bucharest is where we had our honeymoon!" Dracula exclaimed in surprise. "I guess that explains where you got the idea from, honeybat."

"You honeymooned in Bucharest?" Dawn was amazed. "That's so cool!"

"It was wonderful," Elisa sighed, affectionately giving her husband's hand in bliss.

"We saw you on TV when you and Dracula captured this rapist at the mall," Gerald added. "That must've been scary!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure it was." a familiar haughty voice interrupted their moment.

Elisa, Dracula and the others whirled their heads around to see a smirking Tanya's hips swaying as she approached their end of the table, having just overheard their stories about Elisa's estranged relationship with her stepmother and father.

"You should've seen how _scary_ it was during science class, cause Elisa fainted at the sight of blood during biology class!" Tanya bragged, feigning dizziness to mock her in front of the now staring peers and staff. "Ohhh, no! Blood, I'm gonna be sick!" she taunted out loud for all to hear. "Especially that fiasco at the talent show!"

Dracula was infuriated at how this mayor enjoyed making a joke out of his wife, especially at these people who remained standing where they stood and nobody did anything to stop this, and came close to unleashing a roar at this bitch of a mayor, until his wife shot upward from her seat.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who ruined my performance!" Elisa snarled, her temper triggered as he eyes blazed with rage. "You did it because you were threatened by me and knew that I was a better singer than you! Besides, you got what you deserved when some phony movie producer asked you to cut your hair for a role in the film, but you never heard back from them and you looked like someone chopped off your hair to look like a boy!"

Gasps erupted from the crowd, Gerald snickered quietly, and Tanya reacted in mock horror as she brushed it off.

"Even if I didn't mess up your little act, you would've bombed away!" the female mayor shouted, her insult triggering another reaction from her victim.

"I'll show you right now!" Elisa insinuated, storming right up the stage by the staircase and passed the satisfied madam mayor, eager to watch her make a fool of herself.

Principal Green objected strongly to this, "Ladies, please! We are here as a get together, not to bicker over old grudges and accusations!"

Ignoring the older woman, Elisa signaled the DJ to play a familiar tune. Once she clenched the microphone in her hands, Elisa suddenly lost a brief moment of courage and her hands trembled nervously. The memory of last time she had done this flashed through her eyes; as a nine year old, Elisa wanted to impress the dashing new boy at school with a dance act she had been practicing. A jealous Tanya snuck backstage and stuck her foot out of the corner of the stage curtain, just as Elisa's feet made contact with her foot and lost her balance, crashing against the backstage props. In front of the audience no less as everybody roared and howling with laughter. Pretending it was all part of the act, Elisa took a clumsy bow before she rushed out of the spotlight and caught sight of a sniggering Tanya who sneered at her humiliation.

The flashback ended, just as she noticed Dracula coming at the side of the stage, up the staircase, and stood beside his wife, clasping her hand in loving support. Elisa opened her mouth to say something, but the vampire placed a finger on her lips to genuinely silence her.

"I told you before, I will always be with you," he said as he tenderly stroked her cheek, nodding his head to encourage her.

DJ restarted its tune by Dracula's hand gestures. Killing Me Softly by the Fugees was the exact same song that Elisa had danced to back in the talent show, only this time it became a romantic duet.

 **I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style**  
 **And so I came to see him, to listen for a while**  
 **And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes**

 **Strumming my pain with his fingers**  
 **Singing my life with his words**  
 **Killing me softly with his song**  
 **Killing me softly with his song**  
 **Telling my whole life with his words**  
 **Killing me softly with his song**

 **I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd**  
 **I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud**  
 **I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on**

 **Strumming my pain with his fingers**  
 **Singing my life with his words**  
 **Killing me softly with his song**  
 **Killing me softly with his song**  
 **Telling my whole life with his words**  
 **Killing me softly**

After a moment of silence, the audience exploded into a round of cheers, whistles and applause. Elisa felt her anxiety melt away after feeling nervous for no reason. Dracula twined an arm around her waist to bring her form closer to his own. She gazed up at his blue eyes with gratitude, feeling his arm push her closer to his face as they gradually began to close the gap between them for a romantic kiss, until a harsh voice ruined the moment.

"Not so fast, folks!" Tanya shouted to the audience. "I know the only reason that you brought your vampire boyfriend with you is so you could show him off!" she accused, pointing a sharp nail in their direction.

But Elisa wouldn't take that nonsense from Miss Snooty Princess right now. "I didn't bring my husband with me to show him off! He came with me to support me!" Elisa defended herself, then decided to clear things up with something else. "And another thing, I'm not pregnant!"

This earned a lot of stupefied gasps from the audience when they heard this.

"But you said that you were pregnant!" Juniper protested.

"Obviously, that was another lie that she spread to gain attention and to hog all the glory from everyone!" Tanya accused hotly.

"No! There was a misunderstanding when all that happened, but I found out the pregnancy test got mixed up with Wanda, so I told Drac everything and that's the truth!" Elisa explained.

"You're a liar, and always the troublemaker!" Tanya rebuked sadistically.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Dracula bellowed as he stormed off the stage and right over to Tanya, towering over her small form "My wife is not a liar, nor did she use me to gain attention over you people! Elisa is the sweetest, kindhearted, most special girl I've ever met, and that's saying something from your kind! In fact, I wouldn't have revealed myself to the human world again or any other monster if it wasn't for her!"

"ENOUGH!" Principal Green yelled, cutting in-between the mayor and the vampire before it got worse.

"Oh, great. What do you want to say to me now, old lady?" Elisa questioned bitterly, not really caring to hear what she had to say.

"Not much, but Elisa, all I can say to you now is that you surprised me!" Principal Green told her former student, who was stunned at what the older woman told her. "I know you and I didn't have good terms in the past, but I'm only doing what is right for you. But you really made a life for yourself. Despite your choices dealing with problems your family, your friends, and yourself have faced. I must admit I'm proud of your choice."

For the first time in her life, Elisa felt a deep respect for her retired principal after hearing those words. Maybe her former classmates were right and she can't hold on to a grudge forever.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, Ma'am!" Tanya said callously, glaring at Elisa on the stage. "I know the only reason everybody here is being so nice to you is because you married a famous vampire and proved to the entire world that the supernatural exists, especially ghosts! But I know everybody in town is still mad at you for rejecting Corbin's proposal at graduation and attacked him when he tried to make up with you!"

After those words struck her like a blow, Elisa may seem like she might go mad when she started to chuckle a little and then burst out laughing. This seemed to confuse Tanya and everyone else, especially Dracula, who hoped she hadn't lost her mind.

"You know what, Tanya, I finally get you now!" Elisa began to tell her off as her chuckles calmed down. "I get that why throughout my school years, you and Corbin made my life full of crap. Despite being popular and being the mayor's daughter, and getting everything you want, there was one thing that you wanted that you couldn't have that I did. Real friends who accepted me for who I am!"

This seemed to put a shock on the crowd even more, but before things could go even further, Tanya's fists shook and she lashed out at Elisa as she bellowed angrily, "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE HEREBY BANNED FROM RETURNING TO SHERMAN, ILLINOIS EVER AGAIN!"

Everyone gasped at the mayor's declaring of Elisa's banishment, but Elisa didn't seem to care about it "Whatever, you can't really do that anyway. Even if you could I wouldn't care, I'm happy with the choices I made! Let's go, Drac!" She told her husband as she headed for the exit.

But not before Dracula turned back around and he released the roar he longed to shove in the mayor's face. He roared so fearfully and violently in Tanya's face, everyone drew back at the sight of his burning red eyes and enlarged fangs. The roar was so strong the impact made Tanya fly back and crash into the buffet table, ruining her hair and her dress. Lavender secretly caught it on video and uploaded it on her smartphone.

And just like that, Dracula and Elisa left the school, not looking back. Some of the worried staff or students wanted to go after them, but most of the crowd members restrained others to prevent them because apparently what Tanya said about the people in town are still resentful against Elisa for going AWOL is true.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about that. Tanya has always been such a bitch," Elisa said, holding the vampire's hand as he lead her to the exit and to their parked hearse.

"It's alright, my love," Dracula told her with sincerity. "I'm just sorry that you got banished from your hometown, and to hear all those stories about you having family problems."

"Tanya is right. People here can still hold a grudge like I do, even if what I say about Corbin is true for instance."

"It's probably their own fault. But perhaps you should try letting it go like your pals said. It's better to forgive and forget."

As soon as they reached the hearse, someone called out their names and they whirled around in alarm, believing someone intent on harming them. To their surprise, it was Dawn as she came rushing out of the building to reach the parking lot. At first, Dracula shielded his wife when he believed this woman thought of coming over to insult them. But Elisa recognized the look of concerned sorrow in Dawn's eyes and gently pushed her husband aside so she can talk to her. Whilst she did that, Dracula spoke to Mavis on his iPhone to let her know of their homecoming.

"I just wanted to make sure if you're okay, even Gerald is worried about you," Dawn said. "And to say I'm sorry about all those stories we told about you to Dracula."

"It's all right, Dawn. I figured my husband would have to hear stories about me," Elisa kindly assured her as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But I'll tell him the rest on my way home, or perhaps tomorrow night." She gave Dawn one last embrace of farewell. "I'm glad I got to see everyone again."

"So am I." Dawn returned the embrace, and then rushed back inside to rejoin the party, or to clean up after what happened.

"We better get going, honeybat." Dracula opened the hearse door and allowed Elisa to get in first, like a gentleman. Then he climbed inside and shut the door, started the hearse and drove out of the area. "I called Mavis to let her know we are on our way home."

"Okay." Elisa nodded.

The hearse drove out of the city, the couple ignoring the staring faces of the townspeople since word immediately got out over Elisa's homecoming and her marriage to Dracula and their sudden feud against the mayor. To Elisa, it felt like these people were telling them to get out and never come back to this poor provincial town. It didn't matter because she didn't belong here anymore. In the first place, she never quite fit in, no matter how many times she proved herself or tried to do right. Glancing over at her husband, she watched him glaring at the townspeople intently. Elisa was glad to have such a supportive and protective vampire for a husband. She could never forget the love in his eyes when he sang with her on stage, as if displaying how deep their love is to everyone. Even if her former classmates liked him, nobody in this ignorant naïve town could accept her understanding, caring and loyal vampire husband. Maybe someday, the people will come to their senses and force Tanya to welcome her back. If she doesn't, Tanya could be outvoted as mayor and replaced by someone better.

Lights of the hearse shone through the darkness as the hearse exited the city and it began to turn up speed at 88 miles per hour. The teleportation device began to shutter and sparks flew as the hearse vanished through a bright light. Elisa shut her eyes, then a gentle tap on the shoulder made her eyes open. Nothing but darkness all around them as the hearse ventured into the darkened Borgo Pass mountains. No wolves bothered to howl as if respecting in silence for what she had been through, but some of the wolves wandered around the valley and kept a close watch on the hearse like guard dogs.

Things were quite for the first 20 minutes in the hearse, until Dracula broke the silence. "I... I'm sorry how things turned out tonight, Darling, I-"

Before he could finish, Elisa cut him off. "No, it's fine, Drac. Actually it was better than I expected!"

This answer had confused Dracula. After everything that happened at the class reunion, why is she alright with how it ended. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I got to see old friends, finally sing my song from the talent show, and telling Tanya off was definitely what took the cake." She rejoiced from the memories. "But most of all, I enjoyed it that I got to do it with you." She told him as she leaned on her husband's shoulder. Dracula smiled tenderly at his wife, pleased at what she said. "Someday, I hope to go back there and show Mavis or our friends where I grew up."

Then Elisa looked up at her husband, put on a seductive smile, and whispered, "You know what? Once we get home, I'm gonna show you how grateful I am that you came with me!" She playfully stroked his chest.

This got Dracula hot and bothered in the collar, and in his pants, that he quickly stepped on the gas pedal to make the hearse go faster so that they could get home sooner. Their midnight drive took them through the Borgo Pass, the nighttime drive on the freeway of the countryside (once again, they had to stop at the gas station for restrooms and to buy a bag of pretzels for a snack), and entered the darkened forest that brought them to the secret underground tunnel that delivered the hearse right back to its destination; Hotel Transylvania.

No sooner the hearse pulled up the front entrance, Mavis and friends ecstatically burst through the revolving door with lightning speed, taking Dracula and Elisa by surprise as Mavis threw her arms around both of her parents in an affectionate hug, which the parents lovingly returned with equal affection.

"I'm so glad you're back, I missed you Mom and Dad!" Mavis cried, smiling.

"We missed you too, Mavy-Wavy!" Dracula replied, slowly parting from the hug.

"Is everything still in ship-shape when we left?" Elisa asked.

"Everything is A-Okay!" Johnny gave them a thumbs-up, signaling that all was well.

"Oh, thank darkness," Dracula sighed in deep relief. "Because for a moment I feared I would come home to find the hotel in chaos or you kids doing something crazy."

At those last words, Mavis and Johnny exchanged awkward grins. The Count had no idea of what occurred between them during his absence, and hoped he never found out about their dare. Mavis briefly shot a glare at Pedro, who almost stupidly gave away the big secret, until he clammed his mouth shut nervously.

"So how was your class reunion?" Hank asked. "Did you have a good time?"

"Weeelll…" Elisa hesitated once again, before she composed herself, "I'll tell you about it tomorrow. The sun is almost up, you kids should get in your sleeping bags. Drac and I need to have some 'things' to take care of." She winked slyly at her husband.

Smirking seductively, Dracula guided his beautiful Elisabeta back inside the sanctuary of their home, their sanctuary, the place where she knew where she truly belonged all her life. Mavis and the gang had no idea what was going on, but decided to take her stepmother's advice and turn in early for a good day's sleep.


	25. Scary Story p3

"So, tell, what did your first time feel like?" Sophie questioned, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Was the intercourse with a human good, or better than good?" Charlotte asked, her paws clenched eagerly.

The night after Dracula and Elisa had returned from Sherman, Illinois of attending her class reunion, the couple retired to their chambers and sent the kids to Mavis' room for sleep, as the light of dawn peeked over the mountains, signaling the start of an new day but to signal the monsters to rest in the shadows and out of the sun's light. Mavis and her pals lay in their sleeping bags in Johnny's bedroom, which is big enough for seven kids to sleep in, still awake and not quite tired after tonight's crazy encounter with the werecat kittens. Winnie had been placed in the crib close by, already sound asleep after Mavis sung her a lullaby.

When her werewolf friends interrogated her about her first time having protected sex with Johnny, Mavis's cheeks turned a shade of red as she replied, "Well, it hurt at first... but then, it felt so good... it felt like fireworks inside of me..." She smiled dreamily as she remembered that wonderful intercourse she had shared with her human boyfriend at the abandoned Cartwright house.

"You still wore the condom, right?" Hank asked the ginger-haired young man, worriedly.

"Yes, and it was the most awesome night I've ever had!" Johnny assured him. "But we must make sure that nobody outside this room must ever know, especially Drac." He shuddered with dread at those last words.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, enough with the sex talk," Pedro wanted to change the subject and do something else. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sleepy, as is everybody else," Wendy said. "How about we make glitter cards?" Her eyes got all wide and adorable at the idea.

"Uhhh, no, how about we tell a story," Johnny suggested.

"Okay," Mavis agreed. "Does anybody got any interesting stories to tell?"

"I got one!" Pedro volunteered, raising a hand in the hand. "How about the time I tell you where my dude Murray, Uncle Drac, Uncle Frank, Uncle Wayne and Uncle Griffin went fishing for piranhas! It's the most hilarious story ever!"

"Actually, I had something better in mind," Johnny said, with a goofy grin on his face. "But remind me to ask you about the piranha story later, okay?"

"Ugh! Fine." Pedro relented, crossing his arms and pouted like a child who doesn't get his way.

"My grandfather told me this story when my family and I used to go camping - its called the Whispering Owl Witch of Moonlight Cove," Johnny announced.

The group huddled closer around Johnny to eagerly hear of this mysterious story he had intended for them.

"A long time ago at a summer camp, there was a girl that was interested in dark magic and stuff like Witchcraft. This made her an outcast by others because of her weird interests. The only friends she had were the owls she fed, often whispered secrets to them, and she always wrote strange things in her special notebook with an inscription on it that no one understand what it meant. But three bullies, two boys and a girl, made fun of her all the time, and the counselors did nothing to stop it because they wrongly assumed the girl was doing it for attention."

Mavis silently scorned over how people can be cruel and ignorant of those who are good and misunderstood.

"One day the bullies decided to pull a prank on her. When she went to lunch and left her bag unattended, they took her notebook and put a dead rat inside it they found on the side of the road, but little did they know after lunch she went on a little hike, and later they heard from the counselors that she fell to her death. Two other campers that were with her explained that after they took a break when she opened the book there was a dead rat inside it and scared it her off the ledge of the cliff, but the craziest thing was the searchers never found her body so the three bullies kept it secret and stole the book from the counselors that night, intending to burn it tomorrow for all kids to watch since no one really cared she died, though some said she could still be alive."

Wendy glanced over at the werewolf twins, and they shared her thoughts about what was bound to happen next.

"But on that night, one of the three bullies, the girl, heard something like quiet whispers in the wind and she heard it say _It's your fault_ it scared her to much that she woke the other two bullies up to help search for whoever is trying to prank them, so they went out of their cabin. One of them took the flashlight out and heard a strange noise, but when they turned around, it was only an owl. They made it go away but they heard more strange whispers and they kept following the source of the whispers deep into the forest. As they grew closer to origin of the voices, they noticed more owls appearing in the trees and the voices lead them to a Cove that they've never seen before. They've been here on hikes in this same path but it never lead them to this Cove. Believing the pranker was inside, they ventured into the Cove and the whispering voices stopped."

Pedro's teeth began to chatter like a nervous wreck, that he used Hank's nails to bite on them since he had no finger nails. Irked, Hank slapped the mummy on the back of the head and drew his stitched hand back.

"All they saw was a small pond and a dead tree in the Cove, but the bullies noticed a feather falling from the sky and then pointed the flashlight up, where they spotted millions of owls within the trees surrounding them. Just then, they heard another voice. They found a dark figure near the dead tree and upon a closer inspection, they realized it was a girl, but she wore a black feather-like coat and as they looked closer, her face looked like an owl with gleaming eyes that held nothing death in them. Horrified, the three bullies realized it was the weird girl whom they pranked and got killed of their actions, so all three of them raced out of the Cove as fast as they could go. But they got lost in the forest and they ran into a dead end. Suddenly they heard more noises which turned their blood cold. Just then, the millions of owls circled over and around them like cornered prey, and they watched the owl girl approaching closer and closer toward them. As she reached them, she released a sickening screech and the owls swooped down and attacked the paralyzed, terror-stricken bullies."

"So what happened after next?" Wendy asked, her blob body trembling.

"The next morning, the counselors discovered the three bullies had gone missing and set out to find them. However, upon discovering the missing teenagers, the hair on their heads were raised. The bodies of the three bullies lay dead on the ground, surrounded by owl feathers and a large pool of blood. Their throats torn to shreds, their eyeballs had been pecked out, their stomachs torn open exposing their organs that had been ripped apart... sorry, I'll skip the gory details. Anyway, the authorities had been called to remove the bodies and all of the other teenagers were traumatized by the sight of them, especially the counselors. One of the officers questioned the counselors about the missing girl who supposedly died at the cliff. When the investigators found the walkie-talkies in the bags and a few wallets with the IDs of two of the counselors, the police came to the wrong conclusion that the counselors plotted to murder the girl out of spite and killed the three bullies to silence them. The counselors tried to defend themselves by saying their items were stolen the other night by an owl, since that was partly true, but authorities didn't believe them and thought they made it up. All of the counselors were arrested, the teenagers were sent home on school buses, and the camp had been shut down. No one had ever returned to the Cove or the abandoned campsite ever since."

The room was filled with an eerie silence after the story had ended.

"That was... very nice," Mavis complimented, though she looked stunned rather than impressed.

"Did that really happen?" Hank asked.

"Nah, its just a story that my grandpa made up to scare us," Johnny told them in his usual easy-going manner. "People do that on camping trips, its like a tradition." He yawned and stretched his arms out. "Well, time to hit the sack." He crawled inside his sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep and started to snore.

For a moment, the kids kept their stares fixed on Johnny. His Moonlight Cove and the Owl Witch story seemed to leave an impact on them, even though they are monsters.

"Your boyfriend is really weird sometimes," Pedro droned to the female vampire, before he decided to go to sleep.

Everybody else turned in for the day, although Mavis lingered for a while, wondering if this story was true or not. But after thinking about what Johnny said, his grandfather only made it up to scare him as part of a tradition. So perhaps he was right. Then Mavis turned out the lamp light and lowered herself into her sleeping bag to doze off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bedchambers of the Count and Countess, Dracula had pushed the TV closer to the bed so he and Elisa can watch a movie together to take their minds off the catastrophe in her former school in her former hometown. The couple had eaten their supper, taken a quick shower (though Elisa had to keep Dracula from getting frisky and to save it for later), brushed their teeth, and climbed into the bed sheets.

Elisa put in the DVD in the player and grabbed the remote control to skip the previews and play the movie. To Dracula's surprise, the movie started in a wacky, looney, cartoony style, about a rabbit and a baby, despite the movie's title introducing someone framing a rabbit.

"What kind of movie is this?" Dracula spewed out one ridiculous question after another. "Why does that rabbit look so hideous? Who leaves a rabbit to babysit a baby who can't stay in one place? Why isn't killed by fire, electrocution, or stabbed by a knife? Is he some sort of immortal rabbit?"

"Because its a cartoon!" Elisa grunted, placing a hand on his mouth to shut him up. "Roger Rabbit is a toon rabbit, toons don't die by those things because all of those things happening is supposed to be funny. And the whole plot of the cartoon is Roger's slapstick adventures of trying to care for Baby Herman while the mother is away. But don't worry, that's not the entire plot of the movie, as you'll see in a moment."

The cartoon ended with the refrigerator dropped on Roger's head and when the door opened, Roger had a goofy grin on his face as his head was surrounded by birds, until the frustrated director yelled cut. Baby Herman began to speak in a deep manly voice and cussed some bad words, much to Dracula's bewilderment. Although he found Eddie Valiant likeable due to their dislike of toons, since Dracula found toons to be quite annoying. But Dracula became truly astonished by the fact that Roger was married to a beautiful, sexy human toon named Jessica, asking stupidly if he were a rabbit and Elisa would still marry him, to which Elisa laughed and said she'll love him no matter what.

At the part where Eddie took out a camera to snap some pictures of Jessica cheating on Roger with an older guy named Marvin Acme by playing pattycake, Dracula commented that it sounded like two people enjoying the pleasure of sexual intercourse. In the midst of his words, it caused him to get in the mood as his lust for her revved like a race car engine and he started to mimic every line in the movie to arouse Elisa.

"Come now, my dear Elisabeta, I've got everything arranged... right here... on the bed..." he crooned, massaging the smooth velvet blanket as a smiled at her with that smoldering gaze on his face.

Giggling at his attempts, Elisa decided to coyly play along as she pretended not to be interested, "Oh, not tonight, Drac. I have a headache." She feigned a headache as she palmed her forehead.

"Oh, Ellie. You promised!" Dracula pretended to pout with his bottom lip quivering and his eyes grew so large to make puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, Elisa relented as she moved a hand toward his pants and began to pull it down. "Oh, all right. But this time, get rid of the pouty bat face."

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone inside Johnny's room was sound asleep. Blissfully resting or snoring loudly that some of them had to wear ear muffs, until they were awoken by a strange distant noise.

"What was that!?" A startled Mavis asked.

The kids groaned from this sudden rude awakening, until they too heard the muffled noises.

"What are you talking about, Mavis?" Hank yawned.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Pedro asked, annoyed at having been woken up.

"That noise!"

"What noise?" Johnny asked.

After a moment of silence, they suddenly heard the noise that seemed to come from somewhere within the castle walls, and this time everyone heard it.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that?" Mavis came close to a panic.

"N-Nope... we definitely heard that!" Johnny replied.

"Come on, guys. Maybe it was just the wind!" Sophie grunted, turning over in her sheet to try and get some sleep.

"O-Or... m-maybe it was the Owl Witch!" Wendy feared at the very thought of meeting this murderous creature, it started to terrify the others.

"Guys, don't be silly. The Owl Witch isn't real, it's just a story." Johnny tried to tell them in a reassuring tone, but some of them weren't entirely convinced.

"Let's go check it out!" Mavis decided, gesturing everyone to join her as she grabbed an umbrella for a weapon, ready to search for the source of the noises.

"No way!" Hank denied as he immediately scurried under Johnny's bed to hide. "I'm not going out there and letting the Owl Witch kill me or turn me into an owl minion!" He cowered, but Mavis rolled her eyes as she dragged him back out from under her bed.

"Come one. Stop being a scaredy-stein and let's find out what that noise is!" Mavis chided him as she headed for the door, umbrella in one hand. "Look, we're monsters, just like the Owl Witch, and we're the descendants of the most famous monsters in history, so are we gonna let some dumb old bird scare us off?"

"No way!" Charlotte and Sophie declared.

"Absolutely not!" Pedro pounded his chest like a gorilla.

"Count me in!" Johnny added. "Even though I'm not a monster, I still don't think there's a real Owl Witch."

Hank and Wendy said nothing, for they remained where they stood, paralyzed with fear and terror.

"Remember what I said, guys. The Owl Witch is just a made up story," Johnny assured them as he followed the rest of the group out the door.

"Then how do you explain all those noises?" Hank questioned, grabbing the human boy's arm for support, despite his super strength hurting Johnny so badly.

"Maybe... the staff... working..." Johnny's arm turned red by the tremendous squeeze that Hank was giving him as he was lead out into the hallway.

The entire hotel was dead and quiet, not entirely dead for the undead. Guests who came to stay slept peacefully in their rooms. Not a staff member was in sight, mostly resting in their own quarters when the morning sun cam up. In the darkened corridor, the kids crept down the hallway (Mavis still held up the umbrella in case they ran into danger), searching for the origin of the mysterious screeching sounds. As they slowly tiptoed further onward, the mystery sound got louder and louder and louder. Until finally they found the spot where the noise was coming from - Dracula's bedroom.

"It sounds like the Owl Witch is in Uncle Drac's bedroom!" Wendy panicked, her blob body trembling.

"Do you think Uncle Drac and Aunt Ellie are in trouble?" Hank asked, his chattering teeth biting his own nails.

"And you never let me bite your nails!" Pedro scowled.

"I don't know, I'll check." Mavis decided to investigate. She pushed the door open a little bit and peeked through the crack. She couldn't see much other than the TV playing a movie where a human man is arguing with a toon rabbit in his office, but she noticed a shadowy figure in a cloak in the room that she didn't recognize and then she heard her father's voice, howling and wailing and he sounded like he was in agonizing pain. Mavis panicked, assuming it really is the Owl Witch and that creature was trying to hurt her father.

"Holy rabies!" she cried. "There really is an Owl Witch, and who knows what she's doing to my father!"

"You see, Johnny?" Hank glowered at the red-haired young man. "The Owl Witch is real!"

"Now wait a second, guys!" Johnny tried to intervene that it couldn't be the Owl Witch and there must be some mistake.

"What do we do?" Charlotte asked warily.

"Grab whatever stuff that can be used as a weapon, because we're going to fight back!" Mavis declared in determination, whipping the umbrella in her palm, before it caused the umbrella to pop open.

"You do know an umbrella isn't going to work," Pedro pointed it out.

"I know..." Mavis closed up the umbrella, embarrassed.

Hank found a frying pan in the supply cart, believing it can be used for a weapon. Pedro reached into his linen body and searched for anything he might need to fight a witch, until he found a skateboard with Egyptian carvings and engravings. Wendy picked up a shoe from outside a guest's room. Charlotte and Sophie didn't need anything as they knew their claws and teeth provided to be good use.

"Uh, guys, I don't think we should-" Johnny tried to stop them, but it was too late.

"CHAAARRRGE!" The kids shouted as they barged the door open and stormed right into the Count's and Countess's chambers, ready to attack and destroy the Owl Witch before she did more damage to Mavis's parents.

But the second the group burst into the room, their eyes were met by a sight they will once again regret for the rest of their undead lives. Johnny trudged in along after them, and what he saw made his brain hate his eyes for discovering what he saw.

There in the bed lay Dracula, his pale chest exposed as he was breathing heavily from the pleasure he received between his legs. The hooded figure Mavis spotted lay on the bed on her stomach, wearing Dracula's pink pajama top over her form, was none other than Elisa. She had her mouth full as she sucked on his cock, bobbing her head up and down in rhythm while her husband moaned or wailed loudly in bliss. Pink pajama bottoms and boxers lay on the floor beside a fallen blue nightdress and underwear in their rushed frenzy. Elisa only kept the pajama top on for the fun of playful sex and pleasure with Dracula whilst the movie played on the screen.

In the midst of their blowjob, the kids grew horrified and paralyzed by the such a disgusting sight before them. Hank immediately took his eyes out, trying to un-see what he saw as he left screaming like a little girl.

Pedro ran out of the room, frantically claiming, "AARGH! I'VE GONE BLIND!"

"Ewww! Gross!" Wendy, Charlotte and Sophie hollered, feeling nauseous as their faces turned green, although Wendy remained green because she's a blob monster, but that didn't stop her from bouncing out of the room, and the werewolf twins barreled out of there trying not to barf.

"I told you there was no Owl Witch!" Johnny shouted, despite pleased he had proven them wrong, he rocketed out of the room like lightning, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

As for Mavis, she stood frozen on the spot, horrified the most of witnessing her father and stepmother commit such an act. It felt like it will haunt her all day and all night. Her body took control once Dracula heard their voices and he noticed his traumatized daughter watching him.

"MAVIS?!" he gasped, shocked and embarrassed at being caught in the act.

Hiding her face, Mavis gagged as she rushed out of the room.

Elisa's head shot up and she glanced over at the open door, barely catching Mavis's shadow. "Please tell me that wasn't our daughter walking in on us," she said.

"I'm afraid so, honey," Dracula replied, his mood for love and passion had faded, becoming concerned for his daughter. "I can't believe she saw us doing it." He gripped the temples of his forehead, pondering over the situation. "What do I tell her? No doubt she will be ashamed of us."

"Maybe we should tell her the truth," Elisa suggested, trying to remain calm about the situation.

"No! It will scare her!" Dracula refused, close to a panic. "This will traumatize her for life!"

"Well, I don't see any other reason to salvage the problem."

"Then I can erase their memories again!"

"No, I think we need to be honest this time!" Elisa retorted, sharply. "We just need to tell her that we know what happened and we understand her feelings and we're not upset with her."

"But my poor little mouse is scarred for life!" Dracula whined, pathetically clutching the pajama top his wife wore. "I don't want to frighten her!"

"Fine! I'll talk to her!" Elisa decided, determined to set things straight with her stepdaughter. She threw off her husband's pajama top and put her nightdress and underwear back on.

"No, honey, don't do it!" The vampire begged and pleaded as he tried to prevent his wife from making a mistake.

"I'm going to tell her, and that's final!" The brunette woman growled, sternly this time as she aimed a death squint at her husband to force him to back off.

Exiting the bedchambers, Elisa was surprised to find a paralyzed Mavis, in bat form, hiding out on the railing of a nearby balcony. She cautiously approached the little bat and spoke soothingly to her, "Mavis, are you alright?"

The little female bat nodded slightly.

"Why did you come into our bedroom?"

"Because we thought you were the Owl Witch," the bat replied, in a shy timid voice.

"Owl Witch?" Elisa raised a puzzled eyebrow.

And Mavis told her the entire story during the sleepover, or rather the creepover. Elisa nodded her head in realization, although stunned at how Johnny's grandfather could tell such a grim story to his grandson at such a young age. Mavis told her how the sounds of her father's moaning and wailing convinced them he was in danger of the Owl Witch.

"And you came into our room because you tried to save him from me because you thought I was this Owl Witch?" Elisa guessed the rest.

"Uh-huh." Mavis nodded.

"And you didn't know what your father and I had been doing, right?"

Mavis shook her head silently.

"Well, your father and I got in the mood after watching a movie and..." Elisa grunted, this wasn't the kind of talk she needed to give the young vampire. She decided to get right to the point. With patience, she spoke how any mother would to a child, "Honey, what you and your friends saw in there was a very private thing, usually done by couples. And that's why your scared and embarrassed. Isn't that right?"

Mavis nodded, silently. Her embarrassment melted away as she gazed up at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"I want you to know that I'm not angry at you, I understand what you're feeling." Elisa tenderly stroked her bat daughter's tiny head and scratched behind her ears affectionately. "When two people, or monsters, love each other, they want to share what they feel and they want to be very close to someone very special to them. And someday, when you and Johnny get married, you're gonna feel the same about him that I do for your father."

Mavis's body twitched. She had no idea how close her stepmother is to the truth about her and Johnny's closeness.

"You understand, sweetie?"

After thinking over what her stepmother had told her, Mavis knew that Elisa was in the right. However, she felt a twinge of guilt sting in her chest for keeping her intimate dare a secret from her stepmom. At first, the little bat wanted to confess everything about the dare. But her ears caught the sound of her father's feet steps in the corridor and her mouth kept glued shut. Count Dracula had dressed back in his pajamas and was desperately eager to find his daughter and explain the situation to her, hoping she wasn't ashamed of him.

"Mavis, honeybat, are you alright?" Dracula asked, desperately leaning over and looking genuinely concerned for her.

"Yeah, I'm okay now, Dad." Mavis looked up at with a relaxed smile, no longer feeling embarrassed about what she discovered. "Sorry for barging in you guys like that."

"It's alright, sweetie." Elisa nodded in understanding.

Dracula gingerly lifted her small furry chin up to make his daughter look up at him. "Mavy, why don't you go to sleep for now. We'll talk to your friends in the morning about what happened, okay?"

"Okay, Dad. Sweet nightmares." Mavis kissed her father's cheek, then she did the same to her stepmother saying, "Sweet nightmares, Mom," and she flew back to Johnny's room where her friends remained hidden in better spirits.

No sooner had the young vampire had gone, Elisa roughly elbowed her husband right in the gut, earning her a painful groan.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"I told you talking about it was better!" she smirked, looking quite proud of herself.

"Ugh! Alright, fine, you win!" Dracula sighed, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance that his idea of erasing his daughter's memories was rejected. "Now, let's go to sleep and we can watch the rest of the movie tomorrow with the kids."

"That sounds like a good idea," Elisa agreed, walking arm in arm with her vampire husband. "I just hope more sleepovers in the future they won't have to walk in on us anymore."

"I hope so too," Dracula sighed, escorting his wife back to their chambers where they turned in for the day.


	26. Scary Creepmas

A month had past after the rowdy but enjoyable sleepover and crazy class reunion and the hotel was quieter than it had been in quite a while. A blanket of snow covered the entire forest and mountains, even freezing over the lake where the hotel was perched upon it's single inland island.

Within their chambers, a loving and very actively romantic couple in a black robe and in a white robe with the hotel's logo on each of the robes snuggled together warmly on a couch by an ornate fireplace. The blazing fire kept their bodies and their spirits warm while sipping hot tea, prepared by the gargoyle chefs. The tea was gone, so Elisa decided to get a little more comfortable in Dracula's arms. He understood this as he pulled her body closer to his own. She titled her head up for a kiss, and Dracula bent right down to accept her offer. Tongues dancing around their teeth and fangs, Elisa and Dracula remained like this for almost five minutes tasting the flavor of both the warm tea and each other. They panted through their noses as they made out fiercely, pulling themselves into a tighter embrace. Things would have gotten a bit more hot and sexy in the moment, until they broke the kiss, trails of saliva connecting them long after their lips had separated.

Noticing the curtain partly open at the window, Elisa happened to notice the gentle falling snowflakes and a winter wonderland it created upon the landscape outside. She broke out of their embrace, much to Dracula's chagrin as he sighed, "humph!"

"Do you know what the snowy landscape reminds me of?" Elisa smiled, looking up at him.

Dracula raised an eyebrow and smiled amusingly while he teased her, "No, what?"

"Christmas!" she replied in a perky grin of her own, "And you know what? It's coming soon."

Dracula lost his amused smile and stood up immediately, walking away from her to their closet as he grunted, "Christmas? Bah!"

Elisa shot him a surprised hurtful expression underlined with irritation. "What do you mean 'bah'? What do you have against Christmas?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but Creepmas is far better and that is what we should be talking about!" Dracula retorted sharply as he whirled into a blue cloud to dress up in his usual attire that he kept in his closet and walked out of their chambers. "I have hotel business to tend to, and a Creepmas holiday to prepare."

And he was gone with a heavy slam of the door, leaving a perplexed and saddened Elisa alone by the fire, as if effected by her mood the flames began to die down.

* * *

In her bedroom, Mavis woke up to a brand new evening literally rising from her coffin shaped bed. Stretching her arms out wide and yawning, she cast a brief glance out her window to catch a glimpse of the winter wonderland and shivered, not liking the cold as much as her father didn't like this weather. She decided to go see Johnny and figure out what to do to keep her mind off the snow, but instead she found out he wasn't in his private suite. Mavis asked one of the witch maids nearby to where Johnny had gone and she reported her fiancé was outside by the pool.

Confused as to why Johnny would gone outside in this weather, Mavis bundled up in a raven black coat, black and red thick stockings, red earmuffs, black boots, and headed outside to the pool area only to find him and her foster uncles and close friends playing a strange game on the frozen hotel pool, gliding around on the frozen water wearing shoes with metal sharp-looking objects attached to their feet and swinging wooden sticks, while they struck a flat black shaped object across the ice.

"What you all doing out here?" Mavis inquired.

"We're playing hockey, babe," Johnny answered, enthusiastically. "You want to join us?"

"Uh, I don't know. It's freezing out here," Mavis responded, reluctantly. She was eager to go back inside, feeling very uncomfortable being out in the cold though she never really understood why, even from what her father taught her as a little girl.

"Aw, c'mon, Mavy," Johnny encouraged his girlfriend. "You're always wanting to try human stuff. Look, the guys are loving this, so why don't you give it a shot?"

"It would be more fun if you'd try ice skating," Frank attempted to help encourage his niece. "Sure, I've fallen on my butt a couple times, but what the heck. It shouldn't be a problem for you."

Johnny skated up to her but when he came to sudden stop he side-swiped on the ice, causing specks of frost to fly near Mavis' feet. "At least give it a shot, babe!"

Something in Mavis piqued her curiosity and childlike wonderment. "I want to play, too!" She couldn't say no to another fun human activity.

An extra pair of skates were found and they fit Mavis' feet perfectly. Carefully she stepped lightly onto the ice. She struggled to stand on her feet, but she fell on her bottom.

"Mavy, it will take you years to get this good," Johnny told her.

"Well, I'll give it a try."

"We're going to beat you easy!" Pedro boasted, confident his team would win.

The four infamous monsters quickly instructed her on how to play hockey and started a new game so Mavis can join them. Being such a quick learner as well as using her enhanced vampire speed and agility, Mavis took off down the ice leaving a trail of fire behind her. The ice began to melt when the fire started, though a crack formed a path that trailed after her. She zipped underneath Uncle Frank's large legs to past him, sliding around Murray and Pedro in circles to make them dizzy (and tying their linen together to wrap them up in a ball with a ribbon), and rocketed past Wayne (her speed blew the clothes off his body leaving him in his underpants). Griffin tried to block her shot from the goal net, but with a mighty swing Mavis scored a goal and left a burning hole in the net. Johnny didn't even try to stop her, he only stood by watching in pure amazement.

"Whoa-ho-ho! You hear me now? That's my girlfriend, suckers!" Johnny taunted the other monsters while pointing at Mavis.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Griffin complained.

"You're just being a sore loser, Uncle Griffin," Mavis retorted.

Her comment made everybody chortle jokingly until Dracula, dressed in a heavy black cloak, and Elisa, also dressed warmly for the snowy weather in a blue and white winter attire, came out when they had heard all the ruckus.

"What's going on here?!" the Count demanded. "What are you all doing out here? You should all be inside where it's warm!" He glanced down at Mavis on the ice and became worried as he gasped, "Mavy, be careful or you'll hurt yourself on those sharp slippery shoes!"

"They're called ice skates, Dad," the teenage vampire replied in slight annoyance at his behavior. "I just won a game of hockey."

"You should join us, Drac," Wayne invited.

"No thanks, Wayne." Dracula refused, shaking his head. "You know how much I loathe the cold."

"C'mon, the weather's not that bad," Frank added. "Hockey's a lot of fun if you'd give it a chance."

"Honey, it's a winter activity," Elisa tried to encourage him, "its a lot like ice skating except you play a game on the ice."

"MY ANSWER IS NO, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Dracula bellowed harshly and then ordered with authority to the group, "Everyone, back into the hotel right now, before you all turn into monstercicles!"

There came a wave of strong disappointed groans. The monsters, and even Mavis, reluctantly began to follow Dracula back inside the hotel, but while Johnny stepped off the ice he got a sneaky idea as his lips curved up into a mischievous smile. Doing the shush gesture to a few confused monsters, the red-haired young man gathered up a pile of snow into his hands, rolling it into a ball and threw it right at Dracula, the snowball struck him right on the head.

Dracula released a held back cry of surprise as he felt something cold on his head. He whirled around to glare at everyone demanding to know who did that. There came suppressed tittering snickers, but no one wanted to rat out Johnny.

The Count kept on glaring until he turned away to go back inside when another snowball struck him and he cried out again, "Aaah! Alright, who did that?!" He was clearly getting agitated while everyone held in snickers, so Johnny pointed his gloved finger to Wayne, who was smiling smugly. "Wayne..." Dracula snarled as his eyes glowed a faint red, ready to give the werewolf a piece of his mind.

Suddenly Johnny extended his hand out revealing another snowball and shouted, "Snowball fight!"

The next moment everyone else, including Mavis and Elisa, were all throwing snowballs at the uptight cranky vampire, covering him in a big pile of snow. The Count managed to escape back inside the warmth of the hotel running through the glass doors.

"That's enough! Stop it! You're all crazy, you know that?!" Dracula shouted angrily at his friends and family through a crack in the door.

But the entire group laughed and pointed at the snow covered vampire, with Johnny shouting through heavy breathing between laughs, "Oh, man! You should see your face now, Drac! With all that snow on your face, you look like Santa Claus!"

Once again everybody chortled at Dracula, who groaned in annoyance and sulked back inside to clean himself up in his chambers.

As soon as the gang ceased their laughter and calmed down, Mavis wiped away some happy tears from her eyes and asked, "What's a Santa Claws?"

"Oh, you know, Mavis," Johnny began to explain. "Santa Claus is a jolly old Christmas elf who bring presents to all the good boys and girls during Christmas."

But what Elisa nor Johnny didn't notice was the blank expression of bewilderment on Mavis' face, nor did they notice the other monsters starting to look confused and staring at each other, further baffled.

"Oh yeah," Johnny continued, ignorant of their reaction. "He's called lots of other names around the world like Father Christmas, Kris Kringle, St. Nicholas..."

"Which reminds me," added Elisa. "Christmas is coming! This will be your first Christmas now that the humans love you."

"Uhh, pardon my interrupting, Auntie Ellie, but I think you mispronounced the word 'Christmas' instead of Creepmas," Wendy announced, speaking like a teacher correcting her student on mispronouncing a word.

"Huh? Err, no sweetie," Elisa chuckled. "It's called Christmas."

"Nope! I believe Wendy is right." Hank shook his head dismissively. "We call it Creepmas, instead of that other yucky word."

"Alright, what's gotten into you?" Elisa questioned in a motherly tone, placing her hands on her hips. "Christmas is not a yucky word, it's a wonderful word! Where did you get such a word like Creepmas?"

"Oy, she's adapting to motherhood quickly," Wayne whispered under his breath in Murray's ear.

"I think we'd better explain," Frank admitted, gesturing the humans to follow him and the others back inside the hotel.

A little later inside the gymnasium after removing their winter clothes and sending them to the laundry mat, Clifton the zombie had shown Johnny and Elisa an old slide show of photos back when Mavis was a child each showing an iconic memorable moment, and to the humans those photos were truly heartwarming classic Christmas memories.

"This is how it is on Creepmas," Mavis told them. "Creepmas is the time of year when Krampus comes. He only comes when you're asleep, driving down your street, and when things couldn't possibly get any scarier, Krampus pulls out his cannon and blasts presents under the Bone Tree. We sing scary carols, assist in the decorations, and enjoy a roast serpent dinner. Sometimes we go goo-bogging and my dad goes crazy in helping me decorating and baking."

"Don't you mean goo-bogging is like toboggin?" Johnny tried to correct the monster kids.

"Well, I understand from what you're telling me that Creepmas sounds just as wonderful as Christmas," admired Elisa, truly sincere. "There are plenty of comparisons between them: trees, decorations, carols, presents, family dinners, baking and this Krampus is just like the Santa Claus in your world, or rather underworld in your words." Her eyes lit up when an idea occurred to her. "And that reminds me, we'll show you how similar Creepmas and Christmas is really like. We can take you out to the village and show you. Then you will see how wonderful Christmas really is, and perhaps it will convince Dracula to celebrate both Christmas and Creepmas here."

The gym fell silent as the monsters exchanged looks of nervous terror.

"But we're more familiar with Creepmas, and Dracula has warned us against celebrating Christmas because its the birthday of Jesus," Murray warned her. "We're monsters of the underworld. We are shunned by Christianity."

"Just because you're monsters of the underworld, doesn't mean you're bad guys," Elisa lectured, frowning. "You have emotions and families like all humans do. We can celebrate both holidays on the same day."

Everyone looked very unsure, but they trusted their two human friends. If what they said was true, perhaps learning about the true meaning of Christmas, and still celebrating Creepmas, won't be such a bad idea.

"I guess we could give it a shot," said Wayne.

While everyone got ready to go into town again, bundling up in their extra pair of winter clothes, so Johnny and Elisa could show them what Christmas was really like so they can celebrate it alongside Creepmas, Elisa went to find Dracula so she could invite him along.

"Honey, we're all going down to the village for a while," the Countess invited. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Maybe," the vampire Count responded, interested but clearly skeptical. "I really do have some hotel business to take care of. What's the occasion?"

"Drac, the hotel is practically empty!" Elisa scoffed and then smiled, "Johnny and I are taking everyone to the village to show them what Christmas is really like, maybe even do some shopping and go caroling. After that, we can prepare the Creepmas holiday."

Dracula stared at his wife, his eyes grew so large as his face melted to a harsh frown. "Christmas?! I don't believe that's such a good idea! That holiday is bogus!"

Elisa didn't expect this kind of reaction from him. "Christmas is not bogus, it's a fantastic holiday! Do you hate it because of its Christianity?"

But Dracula looked away with a groan, "Close enough."

Gentle, Elisa took his hand and said in determination, "But I'd really appreciate it if you come with us to the village so you can see what Christmas is like, and then we'll get ready for Creepmas. If you give it a chance, you would like it. You never understood what it was really about, and I want to show you that."

"I know exactly what it's about," Dracula retorted, "And it's something my kind, vampires, are not fond of and want nothing to do with it. I know it celebrates the birth of Jesus whose supposed to save humans from their sins or something, and he was the greatest thing ever happened to mankind and it's in his name humans had to rise up against savage vampires and other monsters because we're called creatures of the devil..."

"Wait a second!" Elisa immediately cut him off. "Who told you that last part?"

"My father..." the vampire mumbled, then he seemed to go quiet again, not really wanting to speak more about it.

So Elisa gently embraced him in what she hoped was a warm hug, which she was glad he returned the embrace after a long moment. After a few minutes of silence, she gently told him, "Whatever you've been told by your father it's not true. I've always loved this time of year. I won't force you but I hope you will come with me to the village with the others, so I can show you what Christmas truly means. It's not so different from Creepmas, they are practically the same."

"No, thank you, Ellie," he refused, bluntly. "I thought you understood my pain on why I don't like this holiday."

"I do," she replied, patiently. "But I don't think Martha would want you to behave like this at this time of year because of Jesus. Christmas and Creepmas had one thing in common: it's about spending time with friends and family, and I'm sure she'd want the same for you."

"Maybe," he added, doubtfully. "But knowing what it's supposed to be about, how do I know the townspeople won't shun me? Maybe the rest of the year, they're fine with monsters, but now..."

"If you're worried about it, I'll show you it's not true. I promise everything will be fine, and if anyone does try to hurt you, I'll pummel them so badly it'll hurt until after the New Year," she teased, thus earning her a small chuckle from him.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary, my darling. I'm still not going to the village."

"Ah, c'mon!" Elisa pleaded while giving him her specialist pouty face she learned from Mavis. "Pretty pleaaaase."

Dracula tried so hard to resist her pout, but it was too much for him. "Ugh, fine. I can't resist that look, even if you can't turn into a bat."

"Oh, thank you!" Elisa squealed, and ran to their chambers to get warmly dressed and brought back winter clothes for Dracula to wear before they made their way to their awaiting friends and hearses.

"Dad, you're coming?" Mavis smiled, almost in disbelief that her father would actually consider joining them.

"Well, you're mother convinced me to come along," admitted Dracula, before he turned serious. "If any human, any human at all, tries to threaten us with crucifixes, holy water, or any of that tripe, I'll suck every ounce of blood from their bodies until they look like deflated whoopee cushions and I'll never set foot outside my hotel again!"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Grinch," Elisa teased, causing Dracula to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

Under heavy winter clouds covering the moonlight, two hearses drove over the bridge and the frozen lake to the forest, covered entirely of snow and frost. Mavis' face was glued to the window, watching the snowflakes stick to the window in awe. Pretty soon, they found themselves in a beautifully colorful decorated village ready for the holidays. What the monsters saw in the village not only did they find the colors too bright but the Santa figurines too creepy. As they drove further into the town square, almost every building was decorated with bright and vibrant Christmas decoration making the entire town inviting and festive.

Once the monsters had to find a difficult parking spot, the townspeople had noticed their favorite monsters and greeted all of them with such warmth and nearly every person saying 'Merry Christmas' to them. The monsters remained frozen, not by the ice, but with confusion. They were totally unfamiliar with this Christmas-y stuff, being more comfortable in their comfort zone of Creepmas. In the park, people were cooperating in putting up a giant tree to decorate for the holiday. There were a few activities set up in the park for everyone to enjoy; ring toss or throwing balls at a stack of Christmas cans, and a beautiful light show for people to walk in and admire it all.

"This... is too bright and human-y," droned Dracula.

Hank got nervous by all that bright colors and gifts, especially the Santa floatie. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea for me."

"We're doing this to make Auntie Ellie happy and you are no backing out on this one, young man!" Eunice whispered in his ear, grasping his arm tightly.

A few police officers arrived to force the crowd on their way, allowing the monsters to have free exploration of the village.

Staying together as a group, the monsters and their two human guides walked around the village for a short time, before stopping to watch some people in the park decorating the tree with lights and ornaments. Mavis and her friends noticed a little boy lifting a rather large gold star and tried to carry it to the tree for some reason.

Mavis and the gang walked up to the boy and the other humans, all smiling excitedly at them, when she asked, "What are you doing with that big star?"

"It's supposed to go on the top of the tree," the little boy replied.

"Why?"

"I think it's supposed to look pretty or people just like stars or angels on the top of Christmas trees."

"Do you need any help with it?" Mavis offered, kindly. "I bet we can help you with that." Transforming into a bat, she grabbed the star with her feet and flew to the top of the tree so she carefully placed the star on the tree's top.

The villagers decorating the tree applauded at the female vampire's kindness. Transforming back to her normal form, Mavis would have returned to her friends when a gang of familiar boys approached her.

"Hey, that was some pretty cool stunt you pulled there," complimented one boy.

Mavis scowled, instantly recognizing the boys as the same losers who flirted at her before the time her stepmother used magic to enlarge her breasts. "That was no stunt, it was just a friendly good deed."

"Well, some people do stuff to make themselves look good, babe," added the second boy. "Just like that idiot boyfriend of yours, he does a lot of stupid things to get noticed by you."

Mavis gasped, shocked by this insult. "Johnny is not an idiot! He's my boyfriend and I love him just the way he is!"

"How about one of us changes your mind..." the third boy slid his arm around her waist, attempting to drag her away.

"Keep your hands off me!" protested Mavis, trying to push herself out of the boy's grasp.

The second boy caught her by the arm, assisting his pals to haul the teenage vampire to someplace private where they can have their fun with her, but a knight in black shining armor had come to her rescue.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter?!" Dracula bellowed, his fangs bared. He had kept his concerned eye on his daughter when she put the star on the tree, and when he saw those hooligans harassing his daughter, fury boiled inside of him.

"Nothing, we're just going to a party," the first boy lied, nervously.

"A _private_ party for the **_sexually aroused perverts_** no doubt!" The vampire Count screamed, towering over those bastards as his eyes gleamed a dark red. "She is already engaged to Johnny, and if you continue to harass my daughter again, I will track you down and suck every ounce of blood from your bodies until you look like dried up prunes!"

He may have been bluffing, but the boys took it seriously as they released their hold on Mavis and ran like their very lives depended on it.

"Are you okay, Baby Fangs?" Dracula asked in an affectionate fatherly tone.

"I'm fine, Dad," assured Mavis, slightly shaken by the events of what happened. "Why do they behave like this, especially on a holiday?"

"I guess some people never learn." Dracula tenderly placed an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "How about we go eat some cookies and drink some hot coco to cheer you up?"

Silently, Mavis smiled in agreement.

The entire group wanted to go shopping and explore the rest of the village so they can understand Christmas, whilst the vampire-human family of four walked inside a nearby café selling plenty of hot cocoa or sweets to go with it. Having told of what occurred between Mavis and those perverted boys, Johnny angrily wanted to punch one of their lights out, confusing the vampires with his words. Elisa ordered a few hot cocoas with a plate of freshly baked gingerbread cookies with icing, though Dracula insisted to pay for it with his own money. She paid the vendor and returned to her seat, a nice cushioned seat by the fireplace, handing Dracula and Mavis their steaming hot cups of cocoa.

The Count's face twisted in a grossed out frown as he eyed the dark brown concoction with white puffy things floating in it. "What's this?" he asked.

"Hot cocoa," Elisa replied, "You like chocolate, but this is chocolate melted into a hot drink with marshmallows."

"And what are those?" Mavis pointed to the strangely odd-shaped cookies on their plate.

"Those are gingerbread cookies," Elisa told her stepdaughter. "You should try them. They're delicious."

Dracula and Mavis took a sip of their beverages. They winced a bit as it burned their tongues, but it passed as they felt the sweetness of the drink and their bodies get warmer inside. Mavis felt much better after that difficult encounter with those gang of perverts, taking a marshmallow and popped it into her mouth.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed.

When Dracula put a marshmallow in his mouth, he mumbled, "Not bad. But I don't think I like the puffiness of this marsh-mellow, it's too... puffy. Why would humans put something like that in their hot cocoa? It looks like little white sponges, and they're nowhere near as good as spider web puffs."

"Stop being such a Scrooge and eat them!" Johnny scolded, jokingly.

Elisa took a bite of her gingerbread cookie as the vampire drank the rest of his hot cocoa. Curiously, he decided to try one of the cookies. Dracula took one and bit the gingerbread man's head off. He expected it to taste terrible but he loved the flavor immediately. Mavis also enjoyed the deliciousness of the cookie, humming in content.

After finishing their hot cocoa and cookies, the four of them wandered through the streets for some more exploring and came to a small crowd watching a group of carolers dressed in 19th century garb and singing modern or classic Christmas carols.

"Deck the halls with bows of holly,  
Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la..."

"I'm not sure if that is how the song goes," Mavis recalled, remembering how the monsters sang their own tune of the carol in Creepmas style.

Dracula and Mavis vaguely remembered this song back in their heyday, but neither of them didn't really know most of the songs the humans sang such as Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, or 12 Days of Christmas, yet he found them entertaining enough. But when they began another song, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, Dracula wanted to leave and he tried cover Mavis' ears so not to listen to them.

As they walked away, there was a Nativity scene just outside the village church and Dracula tried to look away and protectively shielded Mavis' eyes as they passed by, while dozens of people rushed by them and stores advertised sales with long lines formed from over eager shoppers. At one point down the block, two men in a hurry bumped into each other and fell to the ground. They both shouted in frustration at each other when their packages got mixed up and nearly ruined. All Dracula could do was frown at the absurdness of the scene. He tried to ignore them, but what he didn't see was a lady interrupted the men's little brawl to scold them and spoke to them as if reminding them of something important. This calmed down the two men enough to help each other clean up and give each other their rightful packages before shaking hands, thanking the lady who helped them, and wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

"What did you think of the carolers?" Johnny asked when he noticed Dracula frowning.

"They sounded different than what we know," Mavis admitted, "but they had a gentle atmosphere around them as if there was something holy about it."

"Cute songs," Dracula mumbled, not entirely impressed. "I can relate a little to the reindeer one, and I could suck the blood out of all the other reindeer for their bullying. But why sing about a snowman who comes to life? And why would anyone want any of those things for Christmas like those jumpers, leaping lords, dancing ladies, all those birds and animals? All the noises and the messes they'd leave. If not for the housekeeping witches, I don't want to think about the state my hotel would be in and I'd never get enough sleep even in my old coffin from all that noise!" Elisa and Johnny tried to hold in their giggles as it came out as snickering, including Mavis who thought her father's rambling sounded silly, while Dracula continued, "And that one song about the cold reminds me how much I really don't like it right now. Seriously, it's freezing out here."

"Alright, we get it, Count Grinchula," Elisa teased. "We'll go inside somewhere and warm up for a while."

She took them to a nearby library, the very same library Johnny had taken Mavis to once before, and she lead them to a quiet corner where a fire was lit and surrounded by comfy leather couches and chairs where a few humans sat and read books or were glued to their laptops and phones. Once seated, the two couples snuggled together and enjoyed the peace and quiet, though Dracula made sure Johnny didn't get too comfortable around his daughter as he kept a close watch on them.

"Are you having a good time, Honey?" Elisa asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Eh..." he groaned in response.

"What's wrong?"

Dracula frowned for a long moment as if lost in thought at everything he had seen so far, but then he answered, "I don't see what the big deal is about all this. All the saturation with colorful decorations that assault your eyes, we never do that much colors on Creepmas. The humans rushing everywhere to buy some useless pieces of junk, placing glass balls on green trees for some ridiculous reason that flies over my head, and all in the cold which I always hated."

Elisa remained silent for some moments as she let what he said sink in before she said, "I know it's not your favorite holiday, Drac, and I'm aware of what you told me why you really don't like it so much, except it's the holiday that's close to comparing it with Creepmas. I understand what you're saying, but I wanted to show you how wonderful Christmas can be. I understand why some of it makes you uncomfortable, but the true meaning of Christmas is about spending time with friends and family, the people you care about and sharing that same care to the less fortunate. Let's go back outside and I'll show you what I mean." She turned to Johnny and Mavis, who dozed comfortably. "Are you two ready to come back out?"

"No thanks, we'll be alright and go find the others," Johnny assured her. "After that, we'll do some shopping."

Dracula reluctantly let her take him by the arm again as they left the library, several patrons even wishing them a Merry Christmas. Elisa took him to a part of the village that had seen better days, but even here there were fewer Christmas decorations to liven up the area, along with a less flamboyantly decorated tree, and all around were a few humans wearing heavy jackets with a strange logo on the back proclaiming some kind of charity foundation.

In one corner, children played in the snow, while a vendor passed out hot food and drinks to people in line and some went to join groups of other people sitting around a modest fire pit as they laughed and chatted together. In another area, a young female volunteer passed out brightly colored wrapped gifts to a lot of excited little children who opened them eagerly. In another area, another female volunteer lead more poor people in singing carols, while on the other side of the area a male volunteer minister lead a group in prayer in front of a Crucifix display, which Dracula clearly wanted to avoid all together.

"What is this place?" he asked with confusion and curiosity in his voice. "I've never seen this part of town before."

"A nearly forgotten neighborhood that I've passed by sometimes where I make enough denotations to help these people," Elisa told him sadly. "Everyone here struggles to get by, barely have enough food for even a few days for their families, much less themselves, and hardly have any or no worldly possessions. And I know there are a lot more people who're worst off, homeless folks with nowhere to go and no one to look out for them. What I'm trying to show you here, Drac, is this is what the true meaning of Christmas is when you take down all the pretty decorations and over-hyped commercialization. I know that makes it all so shallow, but try to remember it's about being caring and good to friends, family, and other people because we only have each other in this world, and it's tragic not everyone can have that. I know this is a painful time of year for you due to religious stuff involved, but it doesn't have to be anymore. I don't want you to shut the rest of the world out, or our friends and family, because of it."

As Dracula studied the run down and very bleak neighborhood, something inside him seemed to change, as if a century old icicle began to thaw around his heart. He saw homes and other buildings looking as though they were falling apart and were barely standing up despite signs of attempted repairs to the keep the roofs closed and up, windows mismatched boarded up with wood or glass windows either whole or with cracks, and much of the stone street worn and riddled with potholes. The people themselves wore hand-me-down and old clothing and gave off a sense of struggle, despair and cynicism at the rest of world, yet at this moment they looked happy like they hadn't a care in the world. Holidays like Christmas for them was a chance to escape their worries and depressing lives, and be in the moment to lift their spirits with fleeting moments of merry laughter and joy.

But as the vampire looked at the group of people praying and the minister, he brooded again, "I'm still not comfortable with that part. When I tried to escape to save my little Mavy-Wavy that night, I remember all too clearly how humans shoved crucifixes in my face and cursing at me how I was a evil bloodthirsty monster and a spawn of the Devil. What I remember, and what you should know, is if I touched a crucifix it would burn me and it would prove I didn't have a soul."

Elisa gave him a look of pity and she knew a lot of it also had to do with her ancestor. But is it true about vampires afraid of crucifixes? From what she knew, people who hated monsters became racists or manipulative liars who spread untrue rumors about Dracula and preying on the fear of people back then. She realized none of that to be true about him, but she wanted to be sure if a crucifix did or didn't burn vampires. Getting an idea, she lead him to one of the volunteers who passed out meals and the lady volunteer wore a beautiful jeweled crucifix around her neck. "Hello, Merry Christmas," she greeted the volunteer, whose name on her jacket said Holly.

"Merry Christmas," Holly smiled. "I haven't seen you two here before. You must be from another part of town, but everybody's welcomed. We're still taking donations, if you'd like to make one, it is Christmas after all."

Elisa put what she hoped was a generous donation into a glass jar, and then shot Dracula a hard look to comply and he gave a rather large one with mixed feelings, clear reluctance but hoping to please his wife and glad to know he was helping in some small way.

"That's a pretty necklace," Elisa complimented. "May I borrow it for a minute?"

"Thank you, but why?" The puzzled Holly handed her the jeweled crucifix.

"I just want to show my husband something. It's not silver, is it?"

"No, its Pewter I think, nothing fancy."

"Oh, good thank you," Elisa said politely, then whispered to Dracula, "Is the silver thing real, like with garlic and sunlight with you?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Dracula whispered through his sharp teeth.

Making him take off his glove, Dracula at first wanted to resist knowing what she was planning, but Elisa was insistent as she gently placed the small crucifix in the palm of his hand and let the cold metal touch his cool bare skin.

For a long moment, Dracula tensed and waited for something awful to happen - but his skin did not burn. He kept his palm open and steadily relaxed, even smiling calmly as he appreciated how pretty the little charm was, especially realizing he didn't burst into flame when he touched a crucifix.

"You see, you're not evil or a spawn of the Devil," Elisa assured him, kissing him on the cheek. "You're a wonderful and good man, and I love you. It's just crap spewed by psychotic monster haters and people's fear making them believe stupid things. So forget about it, and I hope you can at least enjoy Christmas with me a little more."

Dracula gratefully embraced Elisa as he handed the jeweled crucifix back to Holly and she nodded at them while she put it back around her neck. Seeing her do this gave the vampire an idea of what to buy his precious daughter for a gift. The couple began walking back to the town's square with their arms locked together, but not before Dracula paused at a jewelry store where he bought something that even if didn't tell Elisa, he wanted it to be a surprise.

"So, is Christmas really so bad?" Elisa asked, quietly.

Dracula gave it some thought before he whispered quietly, "You were right, my love. It truly is wonderful. It's still strange for me, because of hos different it is to Creepmas. But you're right, there is something special about it, and I want my Mavy-Wavy to be happy about it. As long as we're together, I could ask for no better Christmas gift."

Elisa kissed him passionately and he returned with equal passion, before they walked through town arm-in-arm again. A short while later they found their family and friends sipping on cups of hot cocoa or eating tasty Christmas cookies. Pretty soon they noticed Dracula and Mina walking up to them. They noticed plenty of colorful bags beside them, realizing the group must have gone on a shopping spree.

"You guys must have been very busy," Dracula teased. "A last minute shopping, eh?"

"You could say that, and there's this very gorgeous dress Frank got me that I saw in the display window," boasted Eunice.

"Mom, Dad, we just saw this train carrying humans around the park," Mavis thrilled with childlike enthusiasm, "and it looks like a blast! Can we ride it?"

"I suppose we can do that before going home," Elisa decided, then turned to her husband. "Are you up for it?"

"I don't see why not, Honey Bat," agreed Dracula, then he remembered his gift for his daughter. "Oh, Mavy! I have something for you." He reached inside his small paper colored bag to take out a black box, tenderly handing it to his daughter.

Curious to what was inside the box, Mavis opened it and gasped in astonishment. Inside the box revealed a jeweled snowflake necklace that glimmered in the light of the fireplace. She gave her father the biggest warmest smile he had ever seen on her young ivory face. The next thing he knew, Mavis squeezed him in a tight loving embrace like she did on her birthday after he said she could go out to see a human village. Glancing over at his friends while he embraced his daughter, Dracula could see the looks on everyone's faces they were touched by his thoughtful present and Johnny mouthed 'thanks' to Elisa because she was the one who opened Dracula's eyes.

Mavis decided to wear the snowflake necklace for the rest of the evening, especially during the gang's ride on the Christmas train in the park. There were so many lights on trees or many different glowing displays of decorations that mesmerized them; snowmen waving at them, polar bears playing together, penguins singing carols, reindeer flying or stood still, candy canes lined up in a row, smiling elves carrying presents, marching nutcracker soldiers, and the grand finale had the birth of Jesus Christ followed by a waving Santa Claus. It was all so beautiful and a sort of romantic atmosphere added to it, making Dracula steal a kiss from Elisa, Johnny and Mavis snuggling together, Frank and Eunice making out too much that Murray had to complain at them to stop, Wayne and Wanda nuzzling their noses affectionately.

Afterward, the Drac Pack decided to go back to the hotel, but first they had brought a good sized Christmas tree to the hotel for its first official Christmas and Creepmas, and everyone couldn't have been happier. The tree was set up in the middle of the lobby into a large enough planter with dragon styled feet. Everyone cooperated to decorate and make the tree look truly festive. The rest of the hotel had been decorated in a festive but macabre fashion; green garlands hung curved up at the walls with red bows and smiling silver or golden skeletons, green wreathes were placed up on the walls yet decorated with sparkling silk webs. Dracula and Mavis began wearing their brightly colored Creepmas sweaters and even had another pair made for Elisa and Johnny as gifts.

Some candles, spider web garlands, different ornaments of glass eyeballs or gold spiders and skulls and bats, and spider web tinsel or holly were placed upon the tree, Frank hung up the skeleton hands all bent in the shape of a candy cane on each branch, while a few green and red candy canes were put up, and Dracula even placed plenty of his shrunken head employees onto the tree in place of ornaments. One of the shrunken heads blew him a loud raspberry when she stuck her tongue out at him. Dracula gave an annoyed frown and turned her face and buried her into the tree as she continued her raspberry. He smiled in satisfaction.

Behind him, Elisa tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and pointed to a mistletoe held by a pair of fireflies. Dracula could only be momentarily confused until she gave him a long and passionate kiss to show him the meaning of this particular Christmas/Creepmas tradition, which may easily become his favorite. On the other side of the tree, Mavis and Johnny enjoyed more hot cocoa made by the hotel cooking staff, and she happily plopped two eyeballs into their drinks. Mavis slurped up her cocoa while poor Johnny stared at the eyeballs in slight disgust.

Dracula held up a candle, showed it to Johnny, Mavis, Elisa, and everyone else as he readied to light the tree, one candle at a time. As he lit the first candle, the tree suddenly burst into flame and completely destroyed it to leave behind a burnt charred tree of bones. Everyone stared in shock at the sudden awkwardness at the destroyed tree.  
All Dracula could do was smile it off like it was no big deal, and to save face more Johnny gave him a thumbs up before shaking hands with Dracula. Johnny offered the eyeball in his cocoa to Dracula and he happily took it and tossed it into his mouth to munch on it. Both Johnny and Elisa eyed this in disgust but tried not to be rude.  
The tree may have not worked out so much, but everyone knew it didn't have to ruin Christmas because this was how the Creepmas tree would look.

Various wrapped-up presents were placed under the bone tree. Even though everyone wanted to open them right now, they were reminded to wait until tomorrow morning to open them because it was tradition. To end this night, the gang had a Creepmas/Christmas party. The TV screen played a movie called The Nightmare Before Christmas for the kids whilst adults feasted on a delicious roasted serpent supper combined with side dishes, others engaged in polite conversation about plans for the New Year, and there was a brief waltz of Nutcracker music played by the zombie composers for couples to dance. When the party was over, everyone retired to their bed chambers by the first signs of sunlight. Hardly anyone could sleep throughout the day because of their excitement, but before they knew it Christmas morning, or Creepmas nighttime, came at last and everyone practically scrambled to the bone tree like excited children on a sugar rush.

Smiles spread galore as gifts were exchanged and opened; Dracula opened his gift from Elisa and it was a beautiful black scarf with snowflakes all over it and they reminded him of beautiful spider web patterns; Elisa got a beautiful ruby pendent with bat wings from Dracula and it was so gorgeous her eyes lit up at the sight of such a sparkling jewel; Frank got CDs with classic rock music he could jam to on his guitar; Griffin got a chemistry set with which he could pull pranks with; Murray got a brand new and long back scratcher; Eunice had gotten the emerald green winter dress with the white fluffy hood and boots she always wanted, Wanda got a pretty blue dress with white bone patterns on it; the wolf pups even behaved themselves and got brand new chew toys for gifts while their sister Winnie got a new tea set; Wayne got new earplugs and a sleeping mask from Wanda; Johnny got a brand new scooter, and Mavis went gaga over her new iPhone, much to Dracula's displeasure because he was still convinced it was a soul-stealing device.

The night seemed to pass by a little too quickly as everyone enjoyed or played with their gifts, had fun laughing, talking, or sharing stories or sharing their Christmas/Creepmas traditions with each other, as they all gathered together for their first official holiday dinner together in a private dinner room. Traditional Christmas dinner, or Creepmas food, was brought to them and drinks were poured in silver chalices.

Dracula stood up at the head of the table as he held up his filled chalice he toasted, "Scary Creepmas, everybody! Oh, and Merry Christmas as well!"

"Scary Creepmas, and Merry Christmas!" everyone cheered as they toasted.

* * *

At the same time back in the village, the poor neighborhood Elisa had taken Dracula to was awoken to quite a surprise as the children ran outside to play, only to find a new and even bigger Christmas tree in the middle of the street. After a moment of stunned silence, the children started screaming for their parents and the neighbors to wake up and come see the new tree as the volunteers from the charity foundation had arrived again to show everyone a very large donation of money as they brought building and repair equipment with them.

"Hey, everyone," Holly announced happily to the crowd. "We got an incredibly big donation last night, and this letter. I was told to give it to you." She read the letter, and as she did she shed a small tear of gratitude:

 _I hope this donation of monster money from me and all my friends and my family will help you and everyone else in the neighborhood have a better life and a better future._

 _Merry Christmas, from Count Dracula._


	27. Blackmailing the Bride

**Author's Note: I finally finished this chapter at last! Happy birthday, DigitalxSaiyan, even though it's very late. I had a lot of trouble doing this chapter, but I'd like to give thanks to Mewx42 for the help and support I needed. By the way, I just got a part time, which doesn't start soon yet. But I won't let it put a hinderance on my writing. Thank you all for your patience and enjoy reading.**

* * *

The New Year had come and go. Everything the monsters learned from the human world often confused or worried them, such as baking monster-shaped cookies or flying kites to convince the monsters that nobody is doing it to harm monsters, finding the idea to be humorous. Elisa and Johnny played the part of tutors to teach the monsters of how the human world works now and different from what they're used to. Dracula's friends had gotten famous in their own way; Frank had become the host of his own talk show, Murray got the job of a fashion judge, Griffin opened his own workout group, and Wayne got the job of a tennis instructor, except he needed to stop chasing the ball like a dog. Dracula never changed, he was still the same old firm but fair hotel manager, a loving husband and father, and trying to teach his two new human friends how to work in a monster-operated hotel. Mavis grew closer than ever with her relationship with Johnny, who often took her out on date nights, or with her stepmother Elisa, often taking her on outings to spend some mother-daughter quality time together. The human holidays had intrigued or worried the monsters oddly. Of course, the monster themed holidays are sort of like a macabre parody of what the humans celebrate, but still nonetheless interesting. Mavis' 119th birthday passed quickly, growing into a mature young lady even though she still had that childish curiosity of the human world. The young couple decided to plan their wedding in December, long before Christmas comes.

The hotel buzzed with crazy preparations and decorations for the upcoming wedding of Mavis and Johnny. Of course, Dracula determined to see it fit that his daughter's wedding will be perfect and quite fancy, without any interruptions and no incidents, such as he always reminded the Werewolf family if they are going to attend the ceremony, the wolf pups must be on their best behavior. Elisa had to step in every so often to assist her vampire husband in the wedding planning, and she proved to be a natural. She checked up on the kitchen's ingredients and recipes (to make doubly sure the food is cooked correctly), buying the bridesmaids' dresses, and the lobby to be swept up and polished for receiving guests, including Johnny's family. Dracula was so proud of his human wife for taking care of problems and jobs he failed to notice whilst more important or irritating tasks prevented him from helping her, such as the zombies dropping the chandelier and harshly demanding the ballroom to be cleaned up after the wolf pups made a disgusting mess of urine and droppings on the floor.

However, the strain of all this wedding preparations took it's toll on Elisa when she realized how sickly strange she felt. Taking a break to get a drink and eat grilled chicken with salad, she suddenly felt an unusual illness. This seemed queer because Elisa had been feeling quite healthy this morning, or rather nighttime. The taste of bile started rising up in the back of her throat, so Elisa immediately raced to the nearest garbage bin and vomited violently into it, quite loudly since it attracted the attention of two witch maids, both whom had been sweeping up the floor.

"Oh dear, are you alright, Your Eminence?" asked one of the witches, concerned.

"I'm fine, please don't worry about me!" Elisa quickly assured them, briefly recovering. "Go back to your duties."

The witch maids exchanged concerned frowns, then awkwardly resumed back to work. Elisa gasped heavily and leaned against the wall, clearly she was not fine at all. Something made her so nauseous to make her throw up like that, perhaps it was the chicken she ate. Then again, it can't be the case. The chicken and salad are in good condition. But what on earth could have made her throw up? Elisa didn't want Dracula or anyone else to find out because it would become a burden on the wedding preparations, so she decided to make a secret checkup with Dr. Gillman to find out the cause. After the results came in, it never occurred to Elisa for something like this to happen, after all of the love-making she and Dracula had been doing.

"Congratulations, Countess Elisabeta - you're pregnant!" commended Dr. Gillman.

"Yes, well I still don't understand why because my husband and I have-" Elisa paused, not realizing what the doctor informed her as this revelation sunk in. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "What?" she cried.

"Yes, Madam, you are a real live baby inside your belly," replied Dr. Gillman. "And it explains the nauseating sickness you've been vomiting recently."

For a moment, Elisa stared at the aquatic physician and then back at her womb. If she truly is pregnant, that means she is going to be a mother. A first time mother. Dracula is going to have another child. Mavis will become a big sister. Elisa's face beamed in the rays of the moonlight flashing through the window panes, filled with joy and excitement.

"WOO-HOOOO! I'M GONNA BE A MOTHER!" she cheered, overly ecstatic.

"And you might experience mood swings during pregnancy-" Dr. Gillman tried to warn her, but she didn't listen.

"I've gotta go share the news with everyone at the hotel! Ohh, Drac is gonna love this!" Elisa turned and headed for the door, when she halted suddenly as something dreadful crossed her mind. If she did tell all of her friends and family, the attention will be mostly focused on her during her stepdaughter's wedding. This is supposed to be Mavis' special night and if Elisa ruined it by announcing her pregnancy, poor Mavis will feel neglected and ignored. "If I tell everyone, it will steal Mavis' thunder. Oh, she'll hate me for this." The Countess could also remember how awful her own childhood was around the time her own stepmother had stolen her thunder when she told everyone in the family that she was pregnant. Elisa refused to behave in the exact same selfish manner just like her stepmother, so she made an ultimatum. "You know what, I'm not going to tell everyone about my baby," she decided, firmly.

"You're what?!" Dr. Gillman couldn't believe his ears, gawking at her.

"Listen, Doc, you are forbidden to share this secret with anyone," Elisa ordered him, her expression deadly serious. "I mean it! I'll tell them until after the ceremony is over. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Madam." Dr. Gillman obeyed.

But deep down, Elisa knew very well how keeping her pregnancy a secret will give her a hard time.

* * *

In the village, Mavis and her girlfriends (Kelsey, Clarabelle, Wendy, Charlotte and Sophie) were having a night out on the town celebrating a bachelorette part just for the happy bride. Downtown was bustling with tourists and visitors all who had traveled far off to attend the wedding of Count Dracula's daughter. A couple stores and restaurants were still open, windows displaying lovely fashionable luxuries, to which the girls had bought for their bridal gowns such as necklaces, bracelets and earrings.

Wendy pointed to a spa, where the girls decided to go in for some relaxing massages, manicures and natural facial masks. Next, the group was now at a bar for a late lunch where musicians performed marvelous songs as entertainment for the customers. Not surprisingly, the girls have been banned from going to a strip club or a pole dancing class for Mavis' bachelorette party by their concerned parents. So a bar didn't seem like a bad idea for them. After placing their orders and waiting for their food to come, the girls began chatting about the ceremony and the events afterword.

"I can hardly wait for my wedding!" Mavis exclaimed. "It's going to be the best night of my entire afterlife!"

"You said it. My Daddy's been trying to get me the most expensive dress for me to wear," added Wendy.

"We're all totally happy for you, Mavis." Charlotte smiled.

"Yeah, we know you're going to be the luckiest ghoul in the world," Sophie agreed.

"And I'll bet you're going to have the most adorable vampire babies ever," said Kelsey, before she smirked teasingly. "Speaking of babies, I wonder what _could have_ happened if Johnny never used a condemn on your creepover?"

Mavis' face grew red, both embarrassed and angered at having to learn Kelsey and Clarabelle discovered what occurred during her creepover where the young vampiress had to take the dare of having protected intercourse with Johnny. "I'd rather we'd not talk about that! Besides, this is a perfect night to have fun and spend some time together."

"Aww, come on." Clarabelle was practically begging the goth girl to spill the beans. "Tell us all the juicy details! What was it like? Was he good? Or was he better than good?"

A chilling sense of a vampire's anger settled around the table as Mavis stood up and slammed her palms on the table. The expression on her ivory face had gone stone cold and her blue eyes held a tint of scarlet red. She was careful not to cause a scene so nobody will get kicked out, so she kept her roar and her temper under control. "I'm going to the ladies' room," was all she said, and stormed off to the nearest lavatory close by.

Truthfully, the young vampire goth did need to use the women's room. Not only to relieve herself, but to calm down. Mavis took a deep breath as she stared at her non-reflection in the mirror. Thinking of mirrors reminded her of the last few times she ever saw her reflection; trying to check and make sure her appearance was good enough for her former crush, Jett Black, and the time when Kitty Cartwright traveled back in time to destroy the hotel, Mavis' reflection was seen except without her fangs. "Yep, those were the days," she mumbled.

"Why, hello there! You must be Count Dracula's baby girl!" greeted a syrupy high voice.

Mavis gasped, then she whirled around to find herself confronted by a beautiful lady. She was close to Elisa's age, wearing in a golden dress with a white jacket, her hair an auburn blonde which she kept as a side ponytail over her left shoulder, her skin fair, her eyes a hazel gold, and dark pink glossy lips. Mavis had no idea whoever this stranger is, but she hated being referred to as the baby girl of Count Dracula. Hasn't people realized she has grown up and ready to get married by now? The lady expected her to answer, so Mavis plucked up the courage to speak, "Uhh, yes. That's me."

"How do you do?" The lady introduced herself, shaking the goth girl's hand. "I am Mayor Tanya Peabody from Sherman, Illinois. It's a great honor to meet the daughter of a celebrity."

Mavis recognized the woman's name. The same woman who bullied and tormented her stepmother throughout her teenage years. Elisa had once told Mavis about her troubled high school reunion because of Tanya's rudeness and cruelty. Why this woman is here in Transylvania, Mavis had a sinking feeling this was not a pleasant visit. The richly dressed lady expected her to answer, so Mavis plucked up the courage to respond without negativity, "It's very nice to meet you, Madam Mayor. Are you here for a vacation?"

"Oh, it's more than that. I wanted to pay a visit to an old friend."

"So you're here to visit my mother?"

"Mother?" Tanya gave a dark, haughty chuckle. "I assumed Elisa was a stepmother, though probably none the worse than her own stepmother."

Mavis did not feel comfortable by those words. It sounded like an insult to Elisa instead of a compliment. Looking at this woman now reminded Mavis of all the bullying Klaus inflicted upon her in her teen years. She wanted to end this conversation and get out of there as soon as possible. "Well, I can't stay long to talk. I really must be getting back to my friends." She turned for the door, but suddenly felt a sharp hand grasp her arm.

"Wait a moment!" Tanya abruptly prevented her from leaving, drawing her back closer to her form. She released the goth girl's gloved arm. "Forgive me, but I hope you could get me audience with your father and your _stepmother_ ," the last word came out callous, "because I would love to get together with them. We could talk about a lot of _interesting_ things..." her eyes narrowed intently, waiting to see a reaction. "Sleepovers, or as _your_ _kind_ called it, creepovers."

Mavis faltered, as she was close to shaking in fear. Her pulse racing in her chest. If Tanya is saying what she thought it is... No, she must have heard it wrong. Besides, Mavis knew how to make a clever retort. "I'm sure you and my stepmother enjoyed those sleepovers back then, eh?"

Tanya scorned, displeased at Mavis' calm behavior. "Yes, we have." That was a lie, of course. However, the viper knew how to break her. "I'll bet you've had many fun sleepovers when you were young, too. Maybe even recently! Like gossiping about things, maybe with a certain boy!" Tanya hinted at her with an evil smirk, and then Mavis knew that she must've overheard her private conversation with her girlfriends.

"Why! Why are you doing this!" Mavis demanded, shocked. "I get that you don't like my mom, but why are you blackmailing me?! What do you have to gain from this?"

"True, me and Ellie have had our 'disagreements' over the years, but what I want is unfinished business with your father!" Tanya replied with a satisfied smile.

"What do you mean?" Mavis questioned her, wondering what she meant by that.

"If you can get me alone with your father in his bed chambers, I won't tell anybody about your secret dare with your fiancé!"

Mavis' expression had gone cold in mortified horror. The way she spoke made it perfectly clear that Tanya was only interested in ruining her father's marriage. How dare this bitch lust after her father for such a disgusting scheme? If she could, the young vampiress would've killed her on the spot. Fortunately, she remembered never to kill a human because it will set monsters back again. She resisted the urge to sink her fangs into the slut's throat. "My father will never end up with a slut like you because you don't really love him! He will never believe you because he knows you too well!" Mavis snarled. "It's my word against yours!"

However, Tanya began to smile like a cat who swallowed a canary. "Actually..." She pulled out her iPhone and replayed the conversation between Mavis and her friends.

 _"Speaking of babies, I wonder what could have happened if Johnny never used a condemn on your creepover?"_

 _"I'd rather we'd not talk about that! Besides, this is a perfect night to have fun and spend some time together."_

 _"Aww, come on. Tell us all the juicy details! What was it like? Was he good? Or was he better than good?"_

"HOLY RABIES!" Mavis screamed, her ivory face going more pale than ever.

"So, are you going to fulfill my request or are you going to risk losing the image of being daddy's perfect little girl? Not only will it be gone, but I can imagine our father banning the marriage after you behaved like a whore." Tanya gave the most cruel and heartless cackle Mavis had ever heard. "It's called a hustle, bitch!"

"I... I... I'll think it over," Mavis managed to speak through stutter, in order to get her out of the way.

"That's a good girl." After tussling Mavis' hair in a mock affectionate manner, Tanya strides out of the women's lavatory as her hips swayed smoothly like a snake maneuvering within the grass.

Mavis no longer felt hungry when she returned to the table and sat down, a blank expression on her face and her eyes fixed in a stare to space. Her clueless friends, as usual, failed to see the problem like they normally did in her teenage years and assumed she must be thinking about her wedding. So Mavis just said to the waiter that she's not feeling well and requested to have her food put in a white box to take home. The poor goth girl had no idea on how to fix such a problem and who to turn to in a bad time like this.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Dracula had to make extra sure the preparations were coming along brilliantly. The cake he demanded to be baked should be Mavis' favorite; scream cheese with vanilla icing. Multiple Venus fly-traps were used as part of decorating the tables in vases, instead of normal flowers, although the fly-traps can actually move and talk, Dracula sternly warned them to be on their best behavior and never to bite anybody. He also checked over the appetizers for the guests and the table arrangements to make sure nothing is out of place.

Around that time, Elisa did her best to avoid talking to him, fearing she might spoil her secret surprise pregnancy. Thanks to those gossiping witch maids, Dracula became very concerned over his wife's brief sickness and attempted to get the truth out of her. Sometimes he questioned her too much about her whereabouts, which irritated Elisa that she almost blew up in his face.

"Moon Beam, is everything alright?" he asked, finally catching her in the lobby. "I haven't seen you all night, it's as if you're avoiding me."

"Uhh… well, I..." Elisa tried to come up with an excuse but to no avail.

"If you're sick, you should be in bed."

"No, I'm fine! I don't want to be the reason for spoiling everything."

"Ellie, you're not spoiling everything." Dracula tenderly took her hands into his own as Elisa gazed up at into his gentle blue orbs. "I'm just worried about you. If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

Elisa wanted so badly to reveal her pregnancy, but Mavis' happiness must come first and it is more important than her expectant infant. "Why don't you go check up on other things? I'll be fine."

Before Dracula could say anything, Mavis and the girls entered through the revolving door. The young vampire goth failed to notice her surroundings as her expression remained blank and pale with anxiety and fear. The other girls just acted like her strange mood wasn't a big deal and were given plenty of 'welcome back' greetings by their relatives. However, the only relative to notice Mavis' strange silence was Elisa, who looked at her in concern.

Suddenly, a group of familiar boys burst into the lobby. It was Johnny, joined by Hank and Pedro. Laughing and making crude jokes as they came staggering into the lobby. Hank's arms swayed like a great ape. Pedro hiccupped whenever he chortled. Johnny's face turned green and he puked in a vase. The smell of alcohol was so strong that it made several employees nearby plug in their noses, especially a furious Dracula.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" the vampire bellowed, grasping Johnny by the collar of his shirt and shaking him like a dog. "YOU GOT HIM DRUNK! What kind of friends are you?!" he continued to scold Hank and Pedro in a very strict manner. "I told you before multiple times; neither of you kids are allowed to drink alcohol! Don't you know what the stuff does to you?!"

"I-It was just a little b-bit, Uncle Drac," Hank stammered, trying to stand on his big feet so he wouldn't pass out.

"A _little?_ Bah! It smells like a _lot_ to me!" Dracula guffawed. "What if you were caught by the police for drinking under the influence?!" His chest was heaving as he finished yelling at them.

This had given Elisa the perfect opportunity to sneak away in the elevator and check up on the girls. She found them in her stepdaughter's bedroom, all showing off the dresses, accessories or sweet treats which they had bought to impress their Auntie Ellie, but the poor goth girl still sat on the bed with that same blank expression on her face.

"Mavis, what's wrong?" Elisa took her place on the bed beside the young vampiress. She waved her hand in front of Mavis' face to get her attention, and it worked.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Mavis stuttered, flashing a very twisted and awkward smile. "I'm just sitting here appreciating how lucky I am to have such a wonderful mom and great friends with me!" Her right eye started to twitch, and her fingers fidgeting at the bedsheets.

"Okay, young lady. What's going on?" Elisa raised a suspicious eyebrow, she knew her stepdaughter better than anybody and she wasn't buying her excuses. "Because it doesn't look like nothing. Now, tell me what happened?" her tone of voice started to sound demanding.

Defeated, Mavis sighed and she began to confess everything to Elisa about her situation with the secret dare, Tanya's sudden visit, the blackmail and her 'request' to see Dracula alone. Her words brought a chilling silence that settled within the room. Wendy, Charlotte and Sophie grew frightened at how the Countess will react. Kelsey and Clarabelle held their breath.

Elisa felt her blood boil. Tanya had always been a cruel and merciless bully who made her life a living hell, but to blackmail Mavis in order to get into Dracula's bed. One thing made clear was that Tanya had gone too far.

"Is this true?" There was a slight coldness to Elisa's voice, her scowl fixed upon the rest of the girls. "You concocted my daughter to have sex with Johnny?"

"It was just a dare," Sophie admitted out of guilt.

"And neither of you girls suspected she was blackmailed by an old enemy of mine?!" Elisa's voice grew stronger, ready to snap. She recalled the many times Mavis had told her stories where her friends aren't that much of help in her adventures. Truth, they are good kids. But they can be unfaithful and utterly useless when it comes to Mavis' schemes. "You're supposed to be her friends! How can you be so _ignorant_ to her dilemma?" There was a biting frost to her voice.

"Mom!" Mavis gaped, but the human woman held up a hand to silence her.

"Auntie Ellie..." Wendy protested, as her eyes welled up in tears.

"But we'll deal this later!" Elisa took a deep breath to calm herself, then she thought over the fact of demolishing Tanya's wicked plan. "Right now, sending Tanya packing is more important."

* * *

Tanya discovered a note slipped underneath the door with a message from Mavis which read, _Come to the hotel before the sun rises._ Her smile grew like a cobra who poisoned her victim. "Finally, I thought the little bat brat would never respond!" she exclaimed. Tanya instantly put on makeup, brushed her hair and put on the most sexiest, low-cut dress she could possibly find in her belongings. She was going to look extra hot today for the handsome Count.

Arriving at the hotel just as the sun was barely peeking beyond the mountains, Tanya discovered another note. This time the paper was glued to the revolving door. It said, _Have a nice ride._ Momentarily confused, Tanya thought it over and came to the conclusion that _ride_ meant an intercourse position of riding Count Dracula on his prick. "Ooooh, this is going to be a day I'll never forget!" she cheered in delight.

No sooner had she entered the lobby, a burlap sack covered her entire head. Taken aback, Tanya didn't have time to completely register what just happened. "Hey, what's going on? Who turned out the lights?" she asked to no one in particular.

Two hands grasped hold of her arms and bundled her off to the top of a newly built roller coaster made entirely out of skeletons and bones. This was not the ride she had expected. Elisa and the kids had spent the entire night creating a huge roller coaster in order to get back at Tanya for blackmailing Mavis and almost ruining her parents' marriage. The wicked mayor was shoved inside an old mine cart and, just as she pulled the sack off her head, the cart was shoved forward.

The cart carried her on the most terrifying and craziest ride Tanya had never experienced in her life. The ride had picked up speed and it flew fastest than a speeding bullet. It took her through the most dangerous parts of the hotel that made her scream. In the Cerberus' room within the bowels of the hotel, the giant three-headed dog's teeth were barely a few inches within chomping at Tanya, if they had the chance. Carried through a deadly plant garden in the green house, several large Venus-fly traps began chanting "Feed me!" as their drooling jaws hovered over the petrified Tanya. The cart whirled around in a mini cyclone as it entered Glen's room. The enormous beast let out an earth-shaking bellow at being disturbed in his slumber, then tried to smash his huge fist in her path, fortunately he missed.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Tanya screamed so loudly in horror that nearby multiple glass windows shattered.

Suddenly, the mayor got hit by what she felt was another sack filled with slim and another one held white feathers. All of these covered Tanya from head to toe, making her resemble a giant chicken. At last, the ride came to a complete stop. Tanya was thrown back in her seat, very dizzy and nauseous from the effects of the skeleton coaster.

This got a chorus of laughter from a familiar group standing by the exit, having the cart carry her back to where she started from. It was then Tanya figured it out. Mavis did not agree to her sickening request, but took part in a cruel prank with Elisa, Johnny and the rest of the kids. An enraged Tanya seethed with a boiling fury. She climbed out of the mine cart and stormed up to the brunette Countess.

"This is what you and your little bratty kid were playing at?!" Tanya growled, her eyes gleamed in anger.

"Well, that's what you get for blackmailing my daughter and trying to goad your way into my chambers in attempt to sleep with my husband!" Elisa retorted, her arms calmly folded and fixing a scorned frown in the mayor's face.

"Grrr! I'm gonna sur your asses so hard, you won't even have a coffin to sleep in!" Tanya vowed revenge. "I'll have lawyers, I'll-"

Then Mavis responded with a smug grin, "Oh no, you won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, by the time you wake up, you'll easily forget this whole ordeal had ever happened!" Mavis shot up in her face, activating her hypnotism powers and Tanya was totally under her control. Luckily, Tanya never wears contact lenses. "You will not remember blackmailing me or threating my mother. You have no memory of your punishment. Go back to where you came from and never return." Finished, Mavis' eyes returned to normal.

Tanya's expression remained blank whilst her memories vanished. Her eyes blinked, confused and wondering where she is or how she ended up in a strange castle-themed hotel. "Huh? Where am I?" she questioned.

In a flash, Mavis used her powers to put the wicked mayor to sleep. Tanya started sucking her thumb as she snored lightly. The kids began snickering quietly. Elisa picked up Tanya's phone and deleted the recording of Mavis' conversation with the girls in the restaurant, regarding her secret dare.

"So, what are going to do with her, Mom?" Mavis asked, as she assisted in carrying the dozing mayor out to a waiting hearse.

Winking slyly, Elisa responded, "Where she's at when she wakes up, she's gonna have a memorable awakening."

And Tanya had the unpleasant memory of waking up in the middle of a chicken farm.

* * *

After that whole ordeal with Tanya's threat, the skeleton coaster had to be removed quickly before anyone could get suspicious, although Elisa gave the kids a very strict lecture. She wasn't too thrilled at learning what kids had done in their Truth or Dare game during their Creepover behind Mavis' parents' back. Charlotte and Sophie were forced to turn in the condemns they bought from the local boys, and as a punishment, the werewolf twins had to help in the catering. However, Elisa promised never to speak a word of this to Dracula or any of the adults, fully aware that Dracula will forbid the ceremony if he ever learned his precious daughter had sex with her boyfriend before the marriage.

The days passed instantly and the incident was soon forgotten. Elisa remained silent about her pregnancy, despite the signs she displayed by throwing up or mood swings. The marriage went off without a hitch, completely incident free. Johnny's family attended as guests, although they found most of the monster-y traditions happening proved to be awkward for them. The father-daughter dance between Dracula and Mavis was the most magical moment in their lives. Elisa felt the time was right to announce her pregnancy, just after Dracula finished a beautiful song he dedicated toward his daughter. The entire ballroom exploded in ecstatic cheers and delighted squeals when Elisa made the announcement, though none was happiest the most than Dracula, who was overjoyed at the prospect of having another baby.

When Dracula asked why she never told anybody else, Elisa confessed that she felt it would ruin Mavis and Johnny's wedding, and the attention would be focused on her and not the ceremony. Of course, Mavis was touched by her stepmother thinking of her before herself and thanked her with all of her heart. Everyone said goodbye to Mavis and Johnny as they departed for their honeymoon; a romantic two weeks in good old London.

Mavis and Johnny had a wonderful time in London, learning of the city's interesting history and cultural, touring the sights of the most famous landmarks, feasting on delicious meals, and every night the young couple made crazy, hot, passionate love. They went to see a few charming musical Broadway shows such as Les Misérables and the Phantom of the Opera. They visited magnificent cathedrals (luckily, Mavis was not deterred by the religious or catholic wonders despite being a vampire), wandered through the most spectacular gardens, ventured inside the Tower of London where the Crown Jewels glittered behind the glass cases, visited the Tower Bridge and Big Ben and Buckingham Palace (they witnessed the changing of the guard), toured the Sherlock Holmes museum (Mavis noticed how the famous detective had an unlikely resemblance to her father with the hawk-like nose and pointy chin, except he had sideburns) and joined the Beatles tour group, gazed at the marvelous views from within the bubble in the enormous London Eye Ferris wheel, shopping and dining at Carnaby street, rode the ferry across the Thames river and the huge red double decker bus.

There is just one part of the London honeymoon that Mavis disliked; the Dracula walkthrough, where the scenario portrayed her father as the villain and this lunatic, Van Helsing, as the hero. Johnny almost screamed when the robotic figure of the vampiric Lucy Westenra burst out of darkness or the fact where in the climax, Dracula is slain with his head decapitated by someone named Quincy Morris. There is also a historic landmark where the infamous Bloofer Lady stalked the nights, feeding upon naïve children and Lucy's first night encounter with the Prince of Darkness, described in what Mavis heard to be rape. The young vampiress refused to believe her father would commit such atrocity before meeting her biological mother, but could this be a reason why humans hate vampires so much? She decided to wait until they get home after boarding their plane for the flight home to Transylvania.


	28. Ghost Club

_**Happy Halloween :)**_

It was a chilly night in the month of October, the time when Halloween was approaching and people were buying candy for treat-or-treaters, costumes, decorations, and the time of day to go pumpkin picking or riding a hayride tractor within the farm country. To the relief of monsters everywhere, there is no Pumpkin Guts to spoil the holiday, so the monsters were finally allowed to celebrate without hiding in the shadows.

The kids of Hotel Transylvania had recently bought costumes whilst preparing to throw their own Halloween party at the hotel; Mavis and Johnny decided to go as Ariel and Eric from the Little Mermaid (mostly because after Mavis saw the film, she discovered to having a lot in common with Ariel), Hank and Pedro and Wendy wore the costumes of the Ghostbusters (a pregnant Eunice took a photo of her precious son in his cute costume), and finally Winnie put on a red dress and hood thus becoming Lil' Red Riding Hood.

However, the only person not able to participate in their plans for Halloween was Elisa. It usually happened on every Sunday of the month, whenever everyone tried to ask her for help or to spend some time with the family, the brunette woman always responded that she wanted some alone time by herself. For example, when Frank and the others wanted her to go out to dinner with them, Elisa gently turned them down because she had to go return some books to the library. When Mavis asked her stepmother for help to hang up a string of glittering black bats at the lobby entrance, Elisa had to politely refuse cause she knew the kids are able to handle it after finishing most of the preparations and she was going to the tea shop in the village. And when Dracula longed to have a romantic date night with her, Elisa had to remain firm because she wanted to go for some alone time at the hotel sauna.

Poor Dracula spend most of his free time in his office, alone. He placed his head on his hands whilst his elbows leaned on the desk, neglecting the paperwork he needed to sign. Why can't Elisa spend her alone time with him, like they would normally do? The vampire always looked forward to seeing what costume she wore for him, to impress and entice him to drag her into their bedchambers for a night of passion. He missed her so much that Dracula thought of once going out to find her and spent their night on the town, but it agitated her when he persisted in his attempt to go with her.

Someone knocked at his door, but he didn't want to be disturbed. "Go away!" the vampire barked. The door opened and there stood a concerned Mavis, making Dracula change his attitude and giving her a sweet yet lopsided smile. "Oh, it's you, Mavy."

"Hey Dad, why are you so glum?" Mavis asked her father.

"Ohh... nothing," Dracula sighed, discouraged. "It's just that I wanted to spend time with your mother and have a date night, but she said that she was busy and wanted some 'alone time' at the sauna."

Mavis raised a baffled eyebrow. "Huh, she said the same thing to me, but she said she was going out?"

Hearing this, it got Dracula very suspicious. Earlier, she told him that she had been going to the sauna, instead telling Mavis she had planned to go out. Unless it was the village sauna she mentioned and he didn't hear her right. "Really? But why would Ellie lie to me about her whereabouts?"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Johnny asked, coming into the office with Wendy, Hank and Pedro trailing behind him.

Dracula silently fumed at the intrusion of these kids, but he never minded allowing his daughter visiting him. "We're discussing what Elisa has been doing behind our backs. From what Mavis told me, Elisa has lied to us."

"But Auntie Ellie would never lie to us!" Wendy protested, refusing to believe the horrible truth. "Maybe she has a good reason."

Mavis thought about what her green blob friend told her. True, her stepmother might have a reason for leaving every Sunday of the month, but creating excuses to get out of the hotel and later finding out she had been lying sounded quite suspicious. Elisa never truly explained where she was going, so she must be hiding something.

"Perhaps she goes to the village to run errands," Johnny suggested, innocently.

Dismissing it as ridiculous, Dracula decided to take matters in his own hands. "I think it's time I find out what's going on with my wife!" Multiple thoughts rushed inside his brain, wondering what could it be to make Elisa leave the hotel every Sunday. Being the overprotective husband he is, he gasped as he assumed something must be wrong. "What if somebody is blackmailing her into doing things she dislikes and she is helpless against his power over her?! Oh, no!"

"Uhh, I'm not sure that's the brightest idea to suggest," Johnny disagreed. "We should trust Ellie with whatever she's doing, I'm sure it's fine.

"Hold on, Johnny!" Mavis instantly shut down her husband, curious to what her stepmother is up to. "I agreed with my Dad. A little snooping won't hurt anybody."

Everyone else volunteered to go with the vampire father and daughter duo to search for Elisa and investigate her whereabouts. Johnny had no choice but to relent. Taking the hearse, the group drove to the human village where the neighborhood and downtown area was beautifully decorated and special events took place that Mavis recognized from years before. They searched high and low throughout the village, but nobody could find her anywhere.

Johnny suggested they try going to the Bats in the Belfry, assuming she might be there and she used to work there, being friends with the owners. Upon their arrival, the group found Nicholas and his wife closing up the Tavern and Inn, ready to turn in for the night and take part in the festivities.

"Uh, good evening," greeted Nicholas, ironically using the same greeting the vampire Count once used in the past.

"Same to you, Mr. Muller." Dracula bowed his head in response. "You haven't by any chance seen Elisa, have you?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask, is she okay?"

"She's fine, but we're just wondering where she is," Mavis answered. "Mom keeps making excuses to go out for alone time every Sunday during the month-"

Then, Nicholas started to chuckle amusingly. "That explains it."

"What do you mean?" Dracula eyed the older man with a dark, suspicious glint in his hard eyes.

"Oh, she always goes off somewhere at night on Sunday nights in October."

"Do you know where she goes?"

"I'm afraid not." Nicholas shook his head. "My wife and I asked her many times before, but she always gives us half-answers, like going to the library or to the tea shop, but if she is lying, perhaps she has a reason."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway." Dracula felt his wife's former boss wasn't so helpful at all, this was a waste of time.

After leaving the Tavern and Inn, the group tried debating where Elisa goes and what she is doing. Her former boss and his wife had no clue, and nobody else in town who have seen her before weren't helpful either. One thing is for sure, Elisa is not at the library nor the tea shop or anywhere else.

"Where could my brunette beauty be?" worried Dracula, as he grasped his forehead in irritation.

"You don't think she's secretly doing some sort of prostitute job, is she?" guessed Hank, rather stupidly.

At this, Dracula's head shot up and he scorned at the young golem. There is no way in hell Elisa would ever do something so disgusting, except prostituting for him and him alone in their bedchambers is something he'd want her to do someday. The corner of his eye caught Mavis covering Wendy's ears so the female blob can't hear what Hank recently said, finding it inappropriate to speak such things in front Wendy. This isn't the time to say stupid things. Right now, the vampire needed to figure out where his darling Elisa is and what she is doing.

"Do you think Aunt Ellie has a hobby she likes to do and won't tell us about it because it could be embarrassing?" Pedro suggested, as a crazy idea came to him. "Maybe she's a spy! Every Sunday, she goes on a mission to stop big time criminals and mafia!"

Everyone just stared at him with blank expressions, as Wendy droned, "We're talking about actual possible things Aunt Ellie might actually be doing, not something from a stupid movie!"

"W-well it could be you don't know!" Pedro retorted, defensively.

Just then, Simon came rushing over to them wearing a Luke Skywalker costume. "Hey, guys! Mr. Muller told me you were looking for Elisa," he said.

"What's your point?" groaned Dracula.

"There is a rumor about Elisa paying secret visits to the abandoned Sweeping Soul club on the high hill top, not far from the village," Simon explained. "Although, I don't really believe in that rumor since nobody goes there cause they believe it's haunted."

This revelation shocked everyone as they all simultaneously yelled, "HAUNTED?!"

"My wife is at a haunted club?!" demanded Dracula, and the words of Hank's theory of Elisa prostituting was gnawing at his inner core. "No, no, no! She can't do this to me!" His own theory of somebody, probably the owner of the club, blackmailing Elisa into performing such atrocity made his eyes glow a familiar scarlet red. "If any man touches her, I shall drain his blood!"

"Well, we better go check it out to see if she is there," Mavis suggested. "After all, it is just a rumor, right?" Though, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Using the directions that Simon had draw up for them, the group boarded in the hearse and drove down the road, leading them through some abandoned village homes where it appeared no one had lived there in years and only strange characters stalked the streets in the shadows. Exiting the village, the vehicle delivered its passengers to the Sweeping Soul club, where it stood mysteriously on the top of the hill and in front of a glowing round moon.

As the hearse pulled over in a small parking lot close by, a slightly scared Mavis turned to her father and asked, "Dad, why is Mom at a haunted club?"

Of course, Dracula didn't have the answer to her question. "I don't know, sweetie," he admitted. The vampire was starting to worry over what might happen when they get there. Part of him hoped Elisa was not engaged in prostitution by an evil blackmailer.

Suddenly, Johnny gave a cry of surprise as he pointed to a mysterious figure dressed in a red coat and fedora hat rushing up the hill to reach the club. "Look, it's Carmen San Diego!"

Catching a glimpse of this strange woman, Dracula uses his clairvoyance to see who it is. Underneath the red fedora, he recognized the features of the woman as she entered the club's front entrance. "It's Elisa!" he cried.

Panic overtook him. He could see her face colored in apprehension and fear. Somebody is threatening Elisa with blackmail. Dracula's eyes widened and his fangs clenched together. In a flash, the vampire sped up the pathway with a trail of blue mist behind him.

"Dad, wait for me!" Mavis took off after her father with a trail of purple mist falling behind her.

Everybody else raced up the path as fast as their legs could take them, but the vampires overtook them in two mini-comets of blue and violet mist. The vampire father-daughter duo were the first ones to reach the door. Dracula peered through one of the large windows to see where she is inside. The windows were smeared and there was no way to get a glimpse inside the club, unless they go in.

As they entered the haunted club, their eyes were full of wonder from this magnificent place. It was a nice shindig of the place with ghosts everywhere. It had a lot of fancy furniture and tables with ghosts either eating, drinking, chatting or smoking, a bar with a ghost bartender serving a lot of 'spirits,' and a nice huge stage with a piano and a ghost pianist playing a smooth jazz-like melody. This place had a 'haunted mansion' kind of vibe to it.

"Whoa, this place is off the hook!" Pedro admired, thinking this ghost club was cool.

"You can check out the club later, Pedro." Mavis told her friend. "For now, we need to find my mom."

"She's right," Dracula agreed. "Now stay close and let's hope we don't draw attention to oursel-"

Just as they were about to walk in and enter the club, a huge bulky ghost emerged form the floor. Not looking too happy to see them. By the looks of him, Dracula assumed this huge ghost was the bouncer of this club.

"What are you doing here!?" The bouncer ghost asked them demandingly.

Dracula, being the gentlemen he is, calmly told him, "Excuse me, my good sir, we mean no trouble. We just want to take a look around so I can find my wife."

"Well A: That's impossible unless you're wife's a ghost and B: you're not allowed in!"

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"Uuugh! Can't you read the sign?" Then he wiped away all the dust and moss on the sign from outside. "GHOST ONLY! NO MORTALS ALLOWED!" he shouted at them.

And with that, the bouncer tossed them out of the club as they were all hurdling through the air and crash landed to the ground, landing in a pile on top of each other. The door slammed shut behind them, creating a massive echo in the night. Dracula and the others gradually got back on their fight, dismayed.

"Who does that bastard think he's messing with?" Dracula scorned, fuming. "I'll send him back to hell where he belongs! But first..." he thought hard, trying to contemplate a plan, "we have to get inside and find Elisa."

"Except for one problem, Dad," Mavis interjected. "How do we get pass the bouncer?"

"Well..." Pedro gave them a sneaky grin, "there's always _my_ way."

The mummy's plan was this; the group had to disguise themselves as ghosts to sneak in. He pulled out multiple white bedsheets and scissors and glowing paint buckets from within his linen-wrapped body.

"What is all this stuff?" asked Wendy.

"We smear the sheets with glow-in-the-dark paint so it'll look like we're glowing, then we cut eye holes in the sheets so we can see where we're going," Pedro explained, confidently. "Easy as pie, right?"

Hank was unsure if this plan will work. "I don't think it'll work."

"But it doesn't hurt to try," Johnny decided.

Everyone began coloring their sheets with Pedro's glow-in-the-dark paint, until their fabrics were glowing a bright bluish white light. Next, they took turns with the scissors so each of them can make two eye holes. After their disguises were complete, the gang draped the sheets over their bodies to hide their forms.

When Dracula put on his ghost costume, he felt the fabric of the sheet carefully. The smooth touch felt familiar. His eyes widened once he realizes he was using his own bedsheet as a disguise. That must mean everyone else is using his extra bedsheets for their disguises.

"PEDRO, YOU IDIOT!" the vampire exploded, his intimidating figure towered over the mummy. "These are the bedsheets for the coffin Ellie and I sleep in!"

Everyone froze, then turned to glare at Pedro as he realized he got busted.

"Please, don't tell my mom!" the mummy pleaded.

Mavis groaned, rubbing her forehead in slight irritation. "We don't have time for this, we gotta find Mom."

She boldly approached the front entrance and used the handle on the door to knock. Everyone held their breath as the bouncer opened the door. His temples furrowed as he studied these strange-looking ghosts suspiciously, but then his expression changed into a polite grin.

"C'mon in, folks." The ghost pushed the door open further, unwittingly allowing the monsters and humans he recently kicked right back in.

Dracula took the lead as he gestured the rest of the group to follow him. Mavis stayed closer to her father, holding his hand so he will not get separated from her. Johnny, Hank, Pedro and Wendy couldn't help but admire the restaurant with admiration. Twice, Hank bumped into a waiter or two when he failed to look where he was going, causing his left hand to fall off. Mavis used her super speed to retrieve the runaway hand and screw it back on Hank's arm.

"Hank, be careful!" she hissed a warning through her fangs. "We don't want to give ourselves away!"

"Sorry," mumbled Hank.

Locating a table close enough to the stage, Dracula ushered them to take their seats. He determined to see what Elisa is up to. If she is prostituting for a bunch of ghosts by force of blackmail, he intended to send the culprit hurling to the depths of the underworld where he belonged, and then punish his wife for participating in such gruesome acts rather than take him into her confidence.

A spotlight was switched on and landed upon the owner of the club; a small ghost with short arms and legs, a tail-like hairdo, and he wore a black bowtie. He grabbed the microphone to give his announcement, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for. Our special guest star tonight is that special lovely lady with a husband who's known world-wide in the monster world." He pointed to the curtains just as they parted open as he howled, "Countess Elisabeta Dracula is in the hooouuuse!"

Standing in the spotlight in the center of the stage was Elisa, clad in an off-shoulder sleeveless long black dress with a pattern of glittering silver spiderwebs, her brown hair groomed in wavy curls hung over her bare shoulders, the bottom of the dress reached above her knees, black high heels on her feet, and her makeup consisted of black lipstick and eyeliner, and white powder blanketed her cheeks to make her appear pale. She practically resembled a Hollywood starlet, a gothic version of a starlet, that is.

The music started up as a rock band of ghosts began to play a tune from Raven Symone's tune Superstition from the Disney movie the Haunted Mansion, and Elisa started to sing and sway her body to the rhythm.

 **Very superstitious**  
 **Writings on the wall**  
 **Very superstitious**  
 **Ladder's about to fall**  
 **Thirteen month old baby (ooh)**  
 **Broke the looking glass**  
 **Seven years of bad luck**  
 **The good things in the past**

 **When you believe in things**  
 **That you don't understand**  
 **Then you suffer**  
 **Superstition ain't the way**

 **(Superstition)**  
 **Na, na, na**

 **Very superstitious**  
 **Wash your face and hands**  
 **Rid me of the problem**  
 **Do all that you can**  
 **Keep me in a daydream**  
 **Keep me goin' strong**  
 **You don't wanna save me**  
 **Sad is my song**

 **When you believe in things**  
 **That you don't understand**  
 **Then you suffer**  
 **Superstition ain't the way**

 **When you believe in things**  
 **That you don't understand**  
 **Then you suffer**  
 **Superstition ain't the way**

Turns out Elisa was never blackmailed nor forced into prostitution at all. She had been moonlighting as a singer show-girl for the ghost club. Of course, the audience exploded into a round of applause and whistles and "bravo!" Whilst his family and friends cheered their hearts out, Dracula was blown away by her performance. He realized how wrong his suspicions had been, feeling foolish for wrongly assuming the worst.

However, the vampire grew jealous and enraged when he noticed a lot of male ghosts drooling over his wife. How dare these disgusting ghosts gaze at his beautiful wife. She belonged to him, and him alone. When Elisa had exited the stage, Dracula immediately fly like a speeding bullet to get backstage and demand some answers.

In her dressing room, Elisa removed her makeup and was in conversation with the club's owner, Mr. Hauntington, who sincerely complimented her on tonight's performance.

"That was Spooktacular, Mrs. Dracula!" he praised. "You practically made the crowd come alive!"

"Thank you," Elisa replied, blushing.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Dracula barges in, throwing off his disguise. He scowled at her for a few seconds, and then he scooped her in a very tight squeeze. Even though he was upset she never told him what she had been doing, he was relieved to find her safe and alive. A surprised Elisa had no time to react, not expecting her husband to find her here nor did she know how he tracked her down, and she could barely move with his strong arms coiled around her like a snake.

Mr. Hauntington was not thrilled by this rude intrusion as he yelled, "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Dracula suddenly snarled at the ghost, his eyes burned a scarlet red and his fangs bared. That shut up Mr. Hauntington instantly.

"Uh, hello Drac," Elisa greeted awkwardly, "it's nice to-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!" Dracula shouted at her as he released her from his embrace, his furious temper activated. "Why didn't you tell me you've been coming here? I thought you've been prostituting for ghosts or somebody was blackmailing you into doing it! Don't' you know how worried sick I was?!" He released some heavy breathing as the rush of his anger died down.

Before Elisa could answer him, the bouncer burst through the backstage door, holding a petrified Mavis and friends in his grip, all having been caught and captured by this terrifying security guard as he carried them by the scuffs of their necks and shirts. Not to mention out of their disguises, too.

"Hey boss, look who I found sneaking around." The bouncer looked over his boss' short head and he recognized an angry Dracula next to him and Elisa. "What! You again? You mortals never learn! Don't worry, I'll get rid of him and the rest for you!"

"Let go of those kids!" Dracula snarled, readying himself into fighting position in order to save them.

Just as the bouncer was about to start a brawl with Dracula, Elisa immediately stood in front of the bouncer and yelled, "HOLD IT! Don't you dare hurt them! They mean no trouble! Dracula is my husband, and this is my family."

Mr. Hauntington and the bouncer paused for a moment of befuddled shock as they contemplated what they had been told and what they recently heard.

"Wait? You mean these are the friends and family you're always telling us about!" Mr. Hauntington gasped. "And this is THE Count Dracula?" He pointed to the still silently fuming vampire in amazement.

"Yes! Now please let them go or I will sue you if you lay a hand on them!" Elisa demanded, looking just as equally cross as her husband.

Dreadfully embarrassed, the bouncer gently put down the kids and apologized, "My mistake, folks. A friend of Miss Ellie, uh I mean Mrs. Dracula, is a friend of mine." But he scorned at the still nervous Pedro. "But I'm gonna keep an eye on you, mummy boy."

"Oh by the way, how did you kids get caught anyway?" Dracula asked them, suspiciously gazing at Pedro.

Mavis, Johnny, Wendy and Hank aimed furious scowls at Pedro as he shamefully confessed, "Okay it might have been a little bit of my fault.

"A LITTLE?! After you drank that weird 'Devils brew' you had a weird reaction to it that made you jump around the club like a beach ball and when you landed you crashed into us, you unraveled our disguises!" Mavis exploded at him, literally.

"That's enough, everybody!" Elisa cut in, preventing her husband from he almost strangling his sister for letting him go to such stupid lengths to sneak inside the club. "If everyone can just relax, I'll tell you everything."

"I hope you will," was all Dracula could say, still angry.

Everybody crowded around, eager to listen in on Elisa's story as she began her story, "It all happened back when I was twenty years old and still working at the Bats in the Belfry, I heard stories of this abandoned club. The villagers' stories described it as haunted, so they avoided it. Curious, I decided to investigate this club. When I came through the door, I was nearly terrified by Mr. Hauntington's attempts to scare me off. I managed to reason with him after he realized I can communicate with the spirits. He explained his crew weren't trying to scare the villagers, but to entertain. Mr. Hauntington owned this club back when he was alive, but he died when a piano crushed him."

"And even though I'm dead, I know how to keep the spirit of my club alive," Mr. Hauntington exclaimed with pride, then continued the rest of the story, "We'd always try to entertain anyone who comes through that door. Sadly, no mortals ever set foot in here. Nobody could see us either. People get scared whenever they see floating instruments and hear creepy music. You know how overreactive humans can be." He gestured to Elisa, grinning. "But when this woman told me we've been appealing to the wrong kind of crowd. We shouldn't be performing for the living, it's the dead and the spirits in our case. So, she helped us renovate out club for sprits and ghosts, and assisted in spreading the word to local graveyards. When it came to opening night, one of our acts was extremely late and we needed this show to sell for my club. Elisa volunteered to help us because she mentioned performing once on stage in her childhood. She worked really hard to attract guests the more sang and danced, the show was a big hit!"

"Ever since that night," Elisa added, "Mr. Hauntington asked me to perform for his club every Sunday on October because Halloween is a special time of the year for ghosts to wander the earth. I really enjoyed singing for them! At least, I never had a repeat of what happened back in my hometown where nobody would laugh at me if a rival tried to humiliate me or thought I was crazy."

"Hold on!" Dracula sharply put a hand up, questioning, "If you're singing and dancing for this club, why didn't you do it at the hotel?"

"Well..." Elisa hesitated, her cheeks flushed a shade a pink, "I was fine singing and dancing in front a crowd of spirits, not a living crowd. It made me feel happy. I continued doing this almost every October, until I met you. I had to stop because of our marriage and when Melany was born. I wanted to be there for my family. But right around the kids' fifth birthday, I missed performing."

"And why have you never told me this?!" the vampire demanded.

Elisa just gave him a hard look as she analyzed her answer, "Because I liked my secret life and I thought you'd stop me from doing this because you are overprotective of me and you're a bit of the jealous type, not to mention you overreact about things like prostitution and blackmail."

This caused everyone in the dressing room to burst out laughing as Dracula shrank lower into himself, scorning silently at the embarrassment he brought upon himself. Elisa can totally read him like a book.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, and he truly meant it.

"Now, before we go home, I'd like to do one last act," Elisa suggested, then placed a hand over her abdomen. "Since I'm pregnant with my first-born child, I want to sing and dance before I won't be able to anymore."

"I understand." Mr. Hauntington nodded.

"Of course you can," Dracula agreed, his grumpy behavior faded away to love and affection when he finally realized how important this is to her.

All ends well with Elisa performed her last musical number, this time her family and friends sitting up front to watch her in fascination and admiration, except Dracula made doubly sure that no ghost tried to climb on stage to harass his wife. Afterword, the entire gang returned the hotel where Dracula allowed Mr. Hauntington and multiple ghosts to visit the hotel where Elisa is scheduled to perform a Halloween dance number with the Drac Pack. Everyone finally got to have Elisa spend quality time with them, especially on Halloween night where Johnny, Mavis and her friends ventured out in the village for trick-or-treating and a spooky party at the hotel's gym, but at the end of the night, Dracula and Elisa earned their passionate quality time together in the bedchambers.


End file.
